Nada más
by Nashtinka
Summary: Anthony no murió en aquel accidente, sino que fue al colegio en Londres. Ahora Candy, que comienza a dejar de ser niña y tener sentimientos y emociones nuevas (gracias también a cierto inglés rebelde), debe aclarar su mente y decidir que es lo que en verdad desea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nada más**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Las casualidades de la vida, los resultados de las decisiones que no solo él, sino quienes lo rodeaban habían tomado lo habían llevado a estar ahora ahí; parado en la cubierta de primera clase de un trasatlántico llamado Mauritania, recargado en la baranda mirando el océano que había sido testigo de acontecimientos que cambiaron el rumbo de su vida. Cuando su padre lo arrancó de brazos de su madre siendo él apenas un pequeño y ahora esta nueva separación, aunque esta había sido diferente, esta ocasión no fue forzada por un tercero, ahora ella lo decidió, ella lo rechazó.

Había cruzado el océano en pleno invierno con una cálida esperanza en su corazón, la esperanza de encontrar al fin su lugar. No se atrevía a reconocerlo ni ante él mismo en sus pensamientos; trató todos estos años de convencerse de que no necesitaba de nadie, que la soledad no le incomodaba, que eso que la gente llama amor debía ser solo una invención propia de novelas para señoritas. La débil esperanza que abrigaba murió cuando ella fue más fría que el invierno. No lo recibió como él esperaba, pero ¿qué esperaba después de todo?; no la había visto en tantos años que ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo poco que recordaba de ella era cierto. "Tú eres un Grandchester- le dijo- nadie debe saber que soy tu madre". Un Grandchester; cuantos jóvenes desearían ostentar ese apellido que él había llegado a despreciar por no haberle traído más que amargura.

Sus ojos salpicados de lágrimas seguían perdidos en el agua, viendo sin ver nada cuando unos pasos ligeros y el sonido de un vestido de dama que se rozaba al andar lo distrajo, aunque no volteó. -¡Cuanta bruma!- escuchó que decía la que ahora sabía era una joven con una voz dulce y un poco chillona que lo hubiera hecho sonreír de ser otro su ánimo. Los pasos se detuvieron y él perdió interés suponiendo que no se acercaría adonde él se encontraba, por lo que ocupado en sus meditaciones y con la bruma que dificultaba la visión no se percató cuando aquella jovencita se acercó a él y lo miraba con curiosidad. No fue sino hasta que ella se había dado la vuelta para alejarse que él la escuchó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- a pesar de su juventud ya había dejado atrás la voz infantil y ahora era poseedor de una voz grave y aterciopelada que pareciera acariciar los oídos con cada palabra.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Me pareció que estabas muy triste.- la joven al verse descubierta se acercó con naturalidad para mostrarle que era una rubia de no más de quince años con una figura esbelta y de suaves curvas propias de la pubertad que se dejaban ver debajo de su vestido claro de noche. Sus ojos de un verde intenso lo miraban con una mezcla de interés y tristeza, su rostro, lleno de pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y la nariz era muy hermoso y transmitía una simpatía que era evidente a primera vista. Su cabello ensortijado caía sobre sus hombros, adornado solo con una cinta de seda roja. Todo esto lo vio Terrence en unos cuantos segundos antes comenzar a reír escandalosamente y finalmente contestar a su comentario en un tono totalmente diferente al usado la primera vez que se dirigió a ella.

-¿Que estaba muy triste? No es verdad, estoy muy triste.- dijo y siguió riendo. La rubia lo miraba sin poder ocultar su confusión. -¿En qué estás soñando pequeña pecosa?-agregó sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Pecosa yo? – dijo frunciendo el ceño pues él incrementaba cada vez más la confusión que le causaba.

-Lamento mucho tener que decirte esto pequeña pero eres realmente muy pecosa.- No sabía porque estaba actuando así, no sabía si realmente la pecosa lo había hecho olvidar su tristeza o si solo quería ocultarla a como diera lugar porque no era nada agradable ser sorprendido llorando por una joven tan linda.

-¿Ah si? Pues eso a mí no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas.- contestó ella con un tono de indignación.

-¡Ah, ya veo! Por eso las coleccionas.- le dijo burlón, decidido a seguir con el juego.

-Pues si y últimamente he estado pensando como conseguir más.- Terrence no podía evitar sorprenderse con esta rubia que no se amedrentaba ante un desconocido que la molestaba, no era ninguna miedosa ni tampoco ninguna tonta.

Él silbó ante su respuesta y agregó. –Y supongo que también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita-

-¡Claro que si!- respondió la pecosa con el enojo cada vez más evidente en su voz.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no pasas desapercibida entre la multitud.- dijo en voz mas baja y sin su tono de burla mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella. –Con rizos dorados, pecas y unos ojos que iluminarían el lugar más oscuro.

Ella abrió la boca pero la cerró enseguida, parecía estar lista para contestar a otro de sus comentarios burlones pero ante sus palabras lo miró más confundida que antes. No podía determinar si eso fue un halago o si debería seguir enfadada.

-¡Vaya! He dejado sin habla a la pequeña pecosa.- tenía su cabeza inclinada de manera que estaba al nivel de la de ella y la miraba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Una ráfaga de viento llegó hasta ellos provocando que algunos rizos dorados rozaran la mejilla del hombre haciéndolo sonreír. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar tomó su mano derecha y la llevó a sus labios, apretó su boca contra la pequeña mano lentamente mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a los ojos a la pecosa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La música se escuchaba desde el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo un baile por ser esa la última noche del año y entonces se le ocurrió.

-¿Me permitirías el honor de esta pieza pecosa?- dijo sin soltar su mano. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y bajó la mirada pensando que contestar pero entonces él agregó –Para borrar la mala impresión que te causé.

-Está bien- dijo ella levantando la mirada y sonriendo levemente.

La tomó por la cintura mientras ella llevaba sus pequeñas manos a sus hombros mirándolo fascinada. Ahora él se comportaba tan amable que la hizo relajarse y notar lo apuesto que era con su pelo castaño que caía sedoso hasta sus hombros y sus ojos color de mar que estaba segura habían estado llorando pero ahora brillaban con alegría. Los invitados en el salón comenzaron a gritar por la llegada del nuevo año y ellos dejaron de bailar de mala gana.

-Que seas feliz este año, pecosa. – dijo cerca de su oído y se acercó, pareció dudar un momento pero finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla pero acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios de tal manera que ella pudo sentir en su boca el roce húmedo de sus delgados labios.

-¿Candy?- una voz que la llamaba la hizo voltear nerviosa y con alivio notó que aún no llegaba adonde ella se encontraba con aquel joven.

-¿Candy, tu nombre es Candy?- le preguntó el joven de cabello castaño con una sonrisa; ella asintió. Él la miró un momento más y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza como para regresarse a la realidad se dirigió a ella. –Nos vemos pecosa.- dijo por encima de su hombro, alejándose.

Candy se quedó parada observando a aquel joven mientras se alejaba y se llevó una mano al lugar donde él la había besado, solo la hizo salir de su ensoñación el escuchar que alguien detrás de ella la llamaba.

-Candy, te he estado buscando. No me di cuenta cuando abandonaste el salón.

-Lo siento Anthony; creo que tomé demasiada champaña y salí a tomar un poco de aire.- contestó ella con una sonrisa al joven rubio que la miraba.

-Pude haberte acompañado.- el joven pareció tener otra cosa en mente pero se detuvo y sonrió –Seguramente no te has dado cuenta que ya es 1912, ¿verdad despistada? Al menos seré el primero en felicitarte, buen año Candy.-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de la chica. Ella se sonrojó pero no por ese inocente beso sino porque no pudo evitar recordar el que acabara de recibir de aquel apuesto desconocido que en realidad había sido el primero en felicitarla.

Candy quería sinceramente al joven rubio y de ojos azules que desde hace tiempo ya demostraba tanto interés en ella. Siempre había sido amable con ella sin importarle en lo absoluto que ella fuera una huérfana y él miembro de una acaudalada familia. Ella sabía que de no ser por él y sus primos no habría tenido la fortuna de ser adoptada por su familia. Tenía mucho que agradecerles a los tres; su cariño y amistad, su interés y su intervención en su adopción. Candy se sintió atraída hacia Anthony desde que lo conoció; su apostura y su carácter afable la hacían pensar, en su mente de niña que era amor.

El viaje que ahora realizaba en compañía de sus primos Anthony, Archibald y Alistear los llevaría a los cuatro a otra etapa de sus jóvenes vidas; a estar internos en uno de los más reconocidos colegios en toda Europa, el Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, en cuyas aulas habían estudiado reyes y reinas. Esto, desde luego, no impresionaba mucho a la pecosa que aunque sabía que esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar y le agradecía por ella a su tutor, no le hubiera importado si él decidía enviarla a un colegio más modesto. Pero ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a que era una Andrey, con los privilegios y responsabilidades que acompañaban el apellido.

* * *

Al llegar a Londres volvía irremediablemente a la vida de la que había intentado huir; al padre indiferente que lo había abandonado en un internado recién lo alejó de su madre, a la nueva familia de su padre que le hacían muy evidente que él no encajaba ahí, a un día tras otro de aislamiento y amargura que trataba de ahogar en bebida y cigarro, escapando por las noches para ir a alguna taberna en una búsqueda desesperada de acallar lo que le atormentaba.

Regresó al colegio y a la rutina, sabía muy bien que por muchos desperfectos que ocasionara la madre superiora no haría más que citarlo en su despacho para darle una reprimenda, no se atrevía a más debido a las sustanciosas donaciones que hacía su padre.

Esa mañana de lunes aún sentía los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior que de momento no recordó que estarían todos los alumnos en misa, como era costumbre. Abrió las pesadas puertas de madera en busca de un lugar tranquilo y solitario, se hubiese quedado en su habitación pero estaba harto de estar ahí, además pronto estarían ahí quienes aseaban. Miró con fastidio las caras curiosas que lo voltearon al escuchar rechinar las puertas y pensaba salir pero la voz de la madre superiora ordenándole sentarse lo decidió a entrar. Caminó por todo el largo pasillo atrayendo miradas hasta llegar cerca del altar.

-Yo no he venido a rezar hermana Grey, sino a dormir una siesta.-le dijo a la religiosa con su usual tono prepotente y burlón. El sacerdote y las monjas se escandalizaron y persignaron por costumbre porque conocían muy bien la naturaleza del joven. -¿No se pregunta hermana Grey cuántos de ellos son sinceros al estar aquí? Yo creo que la gran mayoría rezan hipócritamente.-dijo mirando a sus compañeros que parecían sorprendidos.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!- gritó la religiosa llena de frustración.

-Ya sé hermana, me espera en su despacho, ¿cierto?- dijo él despreocupado dando media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y miró sin ninguna intención en particular al lado donde se sentaban las señoritas, entonces la vio. "Es la pecosa del barco" pensó, llevaba otro peinado pero indudablemente era ella. Los mismos ojos verdes lo miraban con sorpresa; la miró directamente pensando en las probabilidades que había de que ella estuviera en el mismo colegio que él. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación, la pecosa había visto toda la escena, se preguntó si debería sentirse avergonzado pero enseguida optó por fingir indiferencia y retomar su camino; ella bajó la mirada.

* * *

Estaba sentado bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados deseando que la cabeza dejara de dolerle cuando escuchó que alguien se sentaba del otro lado del tronco y suspiraba. Nunca la había escuchado suspirar pero sabía o sentía que se trataba de ella, de Candy, la pecosa. Sin abrir los ojos se debatió entre acercarse a ella y hablarle o quedarse donde estaba; nunca había entablado una verdadera amistad con nadie ni estaba interesado en hacerlo, ¿porqué habría de ser diferente con ella? Sin quererlo comenzó a pensar en sus ojos de esmeralda y sus pequeña nariz repleta de pecas, ¿porqué no verlos otra vez si estaba tan cerca? Se paró y dio la vuelta al tronco; la encontró acostada en la hierba con una pose despreocupada, los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y la mirada dirigida al cielo; una pose que él nunca había visto en una dama.

-Seguimos encontrándonos, pecosa.-le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró hacia arriba, hacia donde había escuchado la voz que reconoció enseguida. Se sentó y se alisó la falda antes de contestar.

-Terrence Grandchester, según escuché.

-A sus pies señorita.-dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo.

-Sigues burlándote de mí.-le dijo la pecosa mirándolo con recelo.

-En lo absoluto pecas. Es para mí un deleite encontrarte aquí.-dijo él sin perder la actitud arrogante.

- No me llames pecas. Mi nombre es Candice White Andrey.-dijo Candy poniéndose de pie y encarándolo, fingiendo indignación.

-Bonito nombre, aunque sigo creyendo que suena mejor pecas.

Una voz que lo llamaba por su diminutivo los interrumpió. –La madre superiora está buscándote- gritó un joven desde cierta distancia. Terry se limitó a hacer una mueca de fastidio, miró a Candy y se dio la vuelta para irse.

* * *

Diario de Terrence Grandchester 18 enero 1912

Mi padre, como era de esperarse no me quería cerca de él; así que volví al colegio a retomar mi vida donde la dejé cuando estúpidamente me resolví a buscar a mi madre, debí haber sabido que yo no tenía tal cosa. ¿Y dónde había dejado mi vida? ¡Ah, si! Siendo un alumno del honorable Colegio San Pablo que se escabulle cuando quiere en busca de algo de diversión. Si de algo sirve ser el hijo de un duque es para no preocuparse por los gastos ni las consecuencias.

Por otro lado, parece que el colegio se está volviendo interesante; encontré a una jovencita que conocí en el barco de regreso a Londres. ¡Quién dijera que estudiaría aquí! La noche que la vi por primera vez me fui a la cama pensando en ella; me quité el abrigo y percibí que su aroma se había impregnado en él cuando bailamos en la cubierta. Ella huele como a una mañana soleada en el campo, como a las gotas de rocío que se resisten a evaporarse de las flores silvestres, como a la primavera en las montañas.

Después de esa noche decidí no pensar más en ella porque creí que no la volvería a ver pero ahora aquí está, a unos cuantos metros de mi balcón, a veces al alcance de la mano. Candy, la pequeña pecosa.

* * *

NOTAS:

Bien, este es el primer capítulo de mi opera prima. Notarán que al menos la primera parte del fic está íntimamente ligada con la historia del manga, pero desde luego, las diferencias las introducirá la presencia de Anthony.

Su muerte fue una de las escenas más tristes que vi en toda mi niñez, (otra fue la muerte de la mamá de Bambi). Así que veamos que resulta si le damos la oportunidad de vivir más.

Estoy tratando de adentrarme más a la mente de cada personaje, siguiendo la premisa de que nadie es enteramente bueno ni enteramente malo. Espero les guste un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

Parado frente a la puerta, se preguntaba si debería tocar por segunda vez, se decidió y lo hizo. Silencio. Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el joven castaño, más alto que él por varios centímetros y con una mirada fría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Terrence secamente

-Hola. El profesor de literatura me pidió repartir estos poemas entre todos los de la clase, dice que debemos estudiarlos para la próxima semana.- contestó el rubio sin dejar que le afectara la apariencia severa de su compañero. Terrence se limitó a tomar las hojas y a decir entre dientes "está bien", se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando el rubio tomó la palabra otra vez.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Brown y mi habitación está sobre este pasillo, es la primera puerta después de las escaleras.-dijo sonriendo y señalando hacia donde estaba dicha puerta.

Terry torció un poco la boca y levantó la ceja izquierda. –Ya sé que te llamas Brown, genio; vamos en la misma clase; y dime, ¿para qué necesito saber cual es tu habitación?, ¿acaso quieres que te visite por las noches?

-No tienes porque ser tan sarcástico, solo trataba de ser amable.-dijo Anthony con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Esta bien, gracias Anthony Brown-dijo enfatizando cada palabra-por traerme esto y por informarme donde está tu habitación. Hasta luego.-y cerró la puerta.

-Al menos dijo hasta luego.-se dijo Anthony alejándose.

El chico rubio se sentía bastante satisfecho con su vida actualmente; es cierto que había pasado por un duro golpe cuando su amada madre murió pero ya no dolía igual. Los primeros meses se sintió abandonado sin ella; su padre al ser almirante en la marina casi nunca estaba en casa así que el niño quedó a cargo de la matriarca de la familia de su madre, la tía Elroy. Hubiera sido bastante solitario para él vivir en la mansión familiar en Lakewood sin sus primos Archie y Stear, que fueron sus compañeros de juegos y más fieles amigos desde la infancia hasta la fecha. Lo que en ocasiones le molestaba era la sobreprotección de la tía, sobre todo desde el accidente que tuvo un año atrás al caer de un caballo, accidente que le había dejado unos dolores de cabeza recurrentes.

Pero ahora se sentía feliz y esperanzado; apenas iniciaban el colegio pero él ya tenía planes para cuando se graduaran. Candy saldría de allí convertida en toda una dama, con delicados modales y las habilidades requeridas en una esposa, ni siquiera la tía Elroy pondría objeciones a su matrimonio a pesar su origen. Fuera huérfana o no, era decididamente hermosa, le recordaba tanto a su madre con su largo cabello rubio. Su madre siempre parecía un ángel; sutil y delicada, se veía tan frágil con sus vestidos de muselina moviéndose suavemente. Candy no parecía frágil, tenía una risa fuerte y abierta y movimientos decididos, pero eso podía cambiar.

Entró al cuarto de sus primos y vio a Archie en el balcón con una vela en la mano, mientras Stear trabajaba en otro de sus inventos que siempre terminaban explotando, hundiéndose o derritiéndose.

-¿Qué haces ahí Archie? - le preguntó al chico de cabello marrón

-Es verdad, estabas ocupado repartiendo los poemas y no te enteraste. Candy vendrá esta noche.-contestó su primo desde el balcón y cuidando que la vela no se apagara.

-¿Candy vendrá? Pero eso es muy peligroso. Ustedes saben lo que podría pasar si la descubren.

-Lo mismo le dije yo, pero ya la conoces. Además no creo que la descubran, ella es muy hábil para estas cosas.-dijo el joven de anteojos apartando un momento su mirada de su trabajo.

La pecosa hizo su aparición dando un salto hacia el balcón y cayendo sentada, ahogó un grito y en su lugar solo dejó escapar un leve quejido. Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a ayudarla y la llevaron a tomar asiento en una cama, mientras Archie sacaba una caja de chocolates para invitar a Candy.

-¿Qué te parece el colegio Candy?-preguntó Anthony después de sorber un poco de té.

-¡Es una cárcel!- dijo echándose hacia atrás en la silla-Tenías razón Stear.-agregó guiñándole un ojo al joven de cabello negro que le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad,-concordó Archie- si me encontraran estos chocolates estaría en problemas. Además no me gusta este uniforme.-agregó mirando con disgusto su atuendo. Candy solo sonrió al comprobar que su querido amigo seguía siendo el mismo en tantas cosas desde que lo conoció hace casi cinco años.

-Y ahora más que nunca va a desear verse elegante siempre.-dijo Stear en tono sugerente, Archie le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermano.

-Deja de molestarlo con eso Stear.-trató de intervenir Anthony.

-No puedo, es mi hermano.-el chico de anteojos miraba divertido a su hermano.-Veras Candy, nuestro querido Archie va a estar muy ocupado próximamente atendiendo a su Annie Britter.

-¡Stear!-explotó su hermano menor, el otro reía de buena gana. Tan entretenidos estaban con el conflicto de Archie que ninguno notó que Candy repentinamente perdió su sonrisa.

La animada conversación se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes toques en la puerta que les avisaban que las monjas estaban haciendo revisión en las habitaciones. Ante esto los jóvenes hicieron tiempo diciendo a las monjas que enseguida abrirían mientras Candy salía por donde entró.

* * *

Diario de Candice Andrey 29 enero 1912

Comencé este diario cuando vivía con los Legan para no sentirme tan sola y ahora, en este colegio, tan lejos de casa también me vendrá muy bien. No tengo amigas aún, gracias a Elisa. Si, para mi desgracia ella está aquí. Desde luego ya se ha encargado de decirles a todas que trabaje para su familia y estas chicas de "buena cuna" no pierden oportunidad para intentar humillarme, y digo intentar porque a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen personas tan idiotas como para juzgar a los demás por su riqueza.

Hay una chica, Patricia O'Brien que se ha acercado a mí un par de veces pero es un poco cobarde para enfrentar a las demás que le dicen que no debería ser vista en compañía de una cuidadora de caballos. Sin embargo sé que tiene un corazón sincero y que ella no me juzga.

Está también Terrence Grandchester, el joven que conocí en el barco y que ¡vaya casualidad!, estudia aquí. No sé que pensar de él; cuando lo vi por primera vez estaba llorando pero después se burló de mis pecas. En el colegio es un dolor de cabeza para la hermana Grey, rompe las reglas, he escuchado que falta a clases aunque aún así no tiene malas notas y parece que no tiene amigos, es realmente impredecible e indescifrable. En la iglesia, pensé que no me había reconocido aunque sé que me miró pero después me habló mientras yo estaba descansando en el jardín y preguntándome precisamente si no recordaba que bailamos en la cubierta de un barco. Lo he visto caminando solo, absorto en sus pensamientos y me pregunto que esconderá detrás de esa triste mirada que tiene cuando cree que nadie lo observa.

* * *

Candy caminaba con la cara cubierta por la hoja en la que venía el poema en francés que le había dado la hermana Clide para que lo aprendiera y no se percató del pie que se atravesaba a propósito en su camino. Cayó estrepitosamente y apenas pudo poner las manos para no lastimarse el rostro.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso?-gritó furiosa levantando la cara para encontrarse con uno de los dos rostros más desagradables que había visto en su vida, el de Neil Legan, el otro, desde luego, era el de su hermana Elisa.

-Nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí huérfana.-dijo Neil con desprecio.

-A mí también me desagrada profundamente encontrarte Neil.-contestó la rubia poniéndose de pie y alisándose el vestido. Los tres jóvenes que estaban con Neil rieron y esto enfureció al pelirrojo.

-Este no es lugar para ti Candy. Una chica que trabajó en los establos no encaja en un colegio como este. ¡Vete huérfana!- diciendo esto empujó a Candy y jaló una de sus coletas mientras sus amigos se apresuraban a ayudarlo a maltratar a la joven.

-¡Deténganse!-se oyó una fuerte voz desde atrás. Todos voltearon para encontrar a Terry parado con garbo sosteniendo un fuete en la mano.

-¿Por ser huérfana se creen con derecho de tratarla así? Ella no eligió serlo y solo unos estúpidos como ustedes no lo ven así.- se acerco amenazante a Neil y lo cogió por la solapa –Vuelvo a verte si quiera cerca de ella a ti o a tus amigos y lo lamentarán.- Terry era más alto y fornido que Neil y tenía tal determinación en los ojos que Neil asintió con temor. -¡Fuera de mi vista!-le gritó en la cara y lo lanzó al piso, él se levantó y se fue dando un bufido, seguido por los otros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mirando a Candy inexpresivamente.

-Si, si. Gracias Terry.-era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. No lo hice por ti; no soporto a esos americanos idiotas.-contestó con indiferencia volteando el rostro. Ella se quedó callada, mirándolo confundida; hacia un momento la había defendido con tanta pasión, sus palabras habían hecho que el corazón de Candy inexplicablemente diera un vuelco. Pero ahora la trataba con tanta indiferencia y arrogancia, no lograba entenderlo.

-¿Porqué me miras así? ¿No soportas más y necesitas confesarme tu amor?-él se acercó y la tomó de la barbilla sonriendo de medio lado –Vamos a las cuadras, nadie nos molestará ahí.

-¿Quién quiere ir contigo?-gritó ella dándole un manotazo para que la soltara. Él rió.

-O tal vez prefieras ir a mi habitación por la noche.-dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Ante la mirada atónita de la rubia, agregó: -Te defendí de esos patanes, ¿no merezco una visita nocturna como mis vecinos?

Su tono sugerente, su mirada arrogante y su sonrisa burlona la hicieron explotar y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la miró con furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres un idiota! Para que lo sepas ellos son mis primos por eso fui a visitarlos.

-A mí me tiene sin cuidado a quién visites por las noches.

-Eres un grosero antipático.-la pecosa apretaba los dientes y puños.

-¿Te parece? Pues tú eres un tarzán pecoso e iluso.-contestó divertido.

-¿Qué, tarzán?

-¿Debo recordarte el método que utilizaste para pasar al dormitorio de los chicos?-dijo Terry moviendo los brazos como si arrojara una cuerda. Candy volteó la cabeza, torciendo los labios.

-¿Porqué te comportas así? En el barco parecías más amable.-se calló de golpe y llevó una mano a su boca. Él nunca había tocado el tema de su primer encuentro y ahora, al hacerlo ella, temía dar la impresión equivocada al engreído que tenía enfrente.

-Mmmm. ¿Te refieres al baile o a lo que siguió? –matizaba su voz de manera que esta se escuchaba suave y tenía la ceja izquierda levantada. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó un poco a la pecosa tomándola de los hombros, entonces levantó la cabeza y vio algo que lo hizo cambiar totalmente de actitud; a Candy le extrañó lo que hacía el castaño pero lo agradeció porque comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal Brown?-saludó Terry dirigiéndose a alguien atrás de Candy, ella volteó para ver a quién le hablaba Terry.- ¿Cómo es que estás por aquí y no con la cabeza enterrada en algún libro?

-También me gusta pasear ¿sabes? Hola Candy.-dijo Anthony mirando a Candy seriamente, ella lo saludó con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó volviendo a mirar a Terry.

-Iba hacia las cuadras cuando me encontré con esta pequeña pecosa.-contestó él ante la mirada sorprendida de Candy.

-Esta pequeña pecosa es mi prima.

-¿De verdad? Pues deberías cuidarla mejor, parece que apenas si sabe caminar, se tropieza con facilidad. Bueno, ya perdí mucho tiempo, ahora debería estar cabalgando.-dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¿Te estaba molestando Candy?-preguntó Anthony una vez que Terry se fue. -¿Él hizo que tropezaras?-dijo viendo su vestido con hojas pegadas a él.

-No, él…de hecho él me ayudó.-respondió con la mirada baja.-Pero es un engreído, no me agrada.-agregó recuperando su tono habitual y alzando los hombros, ante esto el rubio sonrió.

-Eso no lo discuto, pero quizás tenga sus razones para ser así.

-Si, quizás se cayó de la cuna.

Anthony rió ante el comentario de su prima y le ofreció acompañarla de regreso a su edificio. Candy sentía que no había algo más tranquilizador y reconfortante que la compañía de Anthony, su mirada dulce y pacífica le hacía pensar que nada podría salir mal mientras estuviera con él. "Solo hay un Anthony", se decía al pensar que nadie más podía llevarla a ese estado de paz.

-Candy, quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a nuestro dormitorio. –le dijo el joven de ojos azules sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo dices por las monjas? No te preocupes, no me atraparán.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-No es solo eso, es que creo que ya no deberías comportarte así.

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó mientras terminaba de sacudirse las hojas adheridas a su falda.

-Pues, así. Trepando a los árboles, tirándote en la hierba, escapando de tu habitación.

-Antes no te molestaba.-dijo ella con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-Bueno, a los 12 años resulta divertido, hasta tierno, pero ahora eres una jovencita y estás estudiando para convertirte en una dama refinada, una que enorgullezca a los Andrey.

Candy no contestaba; cabizbaja, pensaba en lo que implicaban las palabras de Anthony. Ahora, siendo como era, una joven despreocupada y espontánea no enorgullecía a su familia adoptiva; seguramente esa era la razón por la que el tío William no deseaba verla y sabía con certeza que la tía Elroy no la aprobaba como parte de los Andrey, pero nunca pensó que Anthony también la encontrara inapropiada para ser una de ellos, que quizás hasta se avergonzara de ella.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo convertirme en la dama que esperas, dejarás de quererme?-dijo al fin sin mirarlo.

-Pero que cosas dices, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Desde luego que podrás convertirte en una dama distinguida y elegante; recibirás una esmerada educación, no hay razón por la que no puedas hacerlo.-levantó su cara con un dedo para observarla a los ojos pero ella se zafó bruscamente al escuchar sus palabras.

-Por lo que dices tú quieres que deje de ser yo. ¿Y qué si quiero seguir trepando a los árboles aunque tenga sesenta años, y si disfruto tumbarme en la hierba y no pretendo dejar de hacerlo? ¿Cuál es el problema si esos son los sencillos placeres que yo valoro y no quiero abandonarlos?-sus ojos brillaban con determinación y algo de enfado, le parecía que no reconocía al joven que hablaba con ella, pero era Anthony diciéndole que no estaba bien lo que ella era, que debía cambiar, aún cuando lo que era no le parecía malo a la pecosa.

-Dudo que tengas la agilidad necesaria para trepar árboles a los sesenta.-respondió en un tono conciliatorio el joven –Vamos, no seas niña. No hay necesidad de esto. Ya verás como te gustará lo que vas a aprender, solo haz lo tuyo y comienza a mejorar desde ahora.-se acercó y la abrazó mientras con una mano acariciaba sus rizos, ella se quedó así un momento y después suavemente se apartó diciéndole que debía irse ya.

* * *

Acostada en su cama, Candy tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Anthony. Su tono nunca fue agresivo, sin embargo la hirió como no imagino que él algún día lo haría. Por un momento ella se sintió tan insignificante al lado de él, antes no había pasado por su mente algo así, pero ahora comenzaba a creer que no era la mujer adecuada para Anthony. El problema no era que no le gustase lo que aprendía en el colegio, sino que en el fondo, y a pesar de toda la esmerada educación y los finos vestidos, seguiría siendo Candy White, una huérfana que creció en un pequeño orfanato enclavado en las montañas a la que le gustaba correr descalza sobre el pasto húmedo, rodar por la colina de Pony hasta quedar con el vestido y el cabello lleno de hojas y tierra, recoger flores silvestres y cuidar de los animales. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que Anthony gustaba de ella tal cual era pero ahora la entristecía saber que había cosas en su personalidad que él prefería que no estuvieran y no estaba segura de poder erradicarlas.

* * *

NOTAS:

¿Sigo teniendo su atención? Espero que si. Gracias por sus reviews y por leer. He disfrutado mucho al escribir esta historia y por eso creo que aunque nadie la leyera la seguiría escribiendo; pero son tan amables que lo hacen, la leen. Cuídense y hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

Cuando era un niño, Archibald Cornwell solía despertar por las noches llorando y empapado en sudor, cuando esto sucedía iba sigilosamente a la cama de su hermano y él sin decir nada se hacía a un lado y acurrucaba a su hermano menor hasta que este volvía a dormir. Esta rutina comenzó cuando sus padres decidieron dejar a los niños en la mansión familiar en Lakewood con el propósito de darles estabilidad. Su padre al ser diplomático viajaba constantemente y no le parecía saludable para sus hijos que los acompañaran en sus travesías por el mundo; desde luego a los niños tampoco les cayó bien el abandono de sus padres. Sin embargo poco a poco se acostumbraron, siéndoles de gran ayuda el que no eran los únicos en una situación semejante, también estaba Anthony que se convirtió en un hermano más. Los tres se cuidaban y alegraban uno al otro, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran entre sí, nació un amor fraternal profundo y duradero.

Archie estaba sentado en su habitación procurando estudiar, pero su mente comenzaba a divagar, recordaba lo que sucedió esa mañana cuando Annie Britter llegó al colegio con regalos de la tía Elroy. A pesar de lo mucho que le había molestado el hecho de que la tía no le hubiera enviado nada a Candy, le sorprendió más notar cierta tristeza en los ojos de la rubia. Ella siempre estaba alegre y risueña, aún cuando recibiera maltratos o fuera ignorada por la familia, por eso sospechaba que se trataba de otra cosa por la que Candy estaba triste.

* * *

Había acabado ya el día de clases y Candy fue a su colina preferida detrás del colegio para estudiar el poema que tenía que aprenderse. El sol aún se dejaba ver en el cielo, aunque no tan brillante como parecía en América; se sentó recargada en un árbol y comenzó a leer. Su cara de frustración de pronto desapareció cuando comenzó a mover graciosamente su nariz tratando de percibir mejor un aroma que llegaba hasta ella. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar la fuente mientras se preguntaba en voz alta que era ese olor tan desagradable. El sonido de una risa la hizo voltear hacia las ramas superiores del árbol en el que se había recargado y ahí encontró a Terry fumando.

-¿Qué crees que haces Terry?-preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué te parece que hago? Fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo hasta que tú apareciste y comenzaste a corretear y hablar como desquiciada.

-Esta es mi segunda colina de Pony y no te permito que vengas a llenarla de olor a cigarro.

-¿Te molesta que fume? Ven y quitádmelo.-la reto moviendo la mano donde sostenía el cigarrillo. Para su sorpresa, la pecosa comenzó a trepar y rápidamente llegó hasta una rama desde donde pudo alcanzar a Terry, quitarle el cigarrillo y apagarlo contra el tronco.

-¿Así que no solo te gusta balancearte aferrada a cuerdas sino también trepar como mono?

-¡Ay! ¡No me digas mono!-gritó Candy casi en su oído. El río a carcajadas.

-Cuando te enfadas se te ven más las pecas, tarzán pecoso.-dijo entre carcajada y carcajada.

-¡Ya verás, te voy a tirar del árbol!

Él saltó a otra rama con Candy persiguiéndolo, cuando llegaron a tierra comenzaron a correr, Terry riendo y Candy amenazándolo con su puño en alto. Cuando se hubieron cansado de su juego se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol y Terry encontró el poema que Candy había dejado allí.

-¡Por tu culpa había olvidado a lo que vine! Tengo que aprender este poema para la próxima clase. ¡Esa hermana Clide! ¿No se da cuenta que apenas sé decir oui, merci y au revoir?-dijo la pecosa suspirando desesperanzada.

-Yo puedo ayudarte si prometes dejarme fumar en paz.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías?-dijo emocionada-Si, ayúdame por favor; en cuanto a lo de fumar ya veremos.-agregó sonriendo pícara.

Terry movió resignado la cabeza y comenzó a leer.

**Le pont Mirabeau**  
**Guillaume Apollinaire ***

Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
Et nos amours  
Faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne  
La joie venait toujours après la peine  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure  
Les mains dans les mains restons face à face  
Tandis que sous  
Le pont de nos bras passe  
Des éternels regards l'onde si lasse  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure  
L'amour s'en va comme cette eau courante  
L'amour s'en va  
Comme la vie est lente  
Et comme l'Espérance est violente  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure  
Passent les jours et passent les semaines  
Ni temps passé  
Ni les amours reviennent  
Sous le pont Mirabeau coule la Seine  
Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
Les jours s'en vont je demeure

-Se escucha tan lindo, pero no entiendo todo lo que dice.-dijo Candy que lo había escuchado fascinada.

-Lo traduciré para ti y después trabajaremos en la pronunciación.

El puente Mirabeau mira pasar el Sena  
Mira pasar nuestros amores.  
Y recuerda al alma serena  
Que la alegría siempre viene tras de la pena  
Viene la noche suena la hora  
Y los días se alejan.  
Y aquí me dejan  
Frente a frente mirémonos -las manos enlazadas-  
Mientras que pasan bajo el puente  
De nuestros brazos -fatigadas-  
Las hondas silenciosas de nuestras dos miradas  
Viene la noche suena la hora  
Y los días se alejan  
Y aquí me dejan  
El amor se nos fuga como esta agua corriente  
El amor se nos va  
Se va la vida lentamente  
Cómo es de poderosa la esperanza naciente  
Viene la noche suena la hora  
Y los días se alejan  
Y aquí me dejan  
Huyen el lento día y la noche serena  
Mas nunca vuelven  
Los tiempos que pasaron, ni el amor ni la pena  
El puente Mirabeau mira pasar el Sena  
Viene la noche suena la hora  
y los días se alejan  
y aquí me dejan

* * *

Había estado en la biblioteca y sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado; caminaba rumbo a su habitación cuidando no encontrarse con la ronda cuando alcanzó a distinguir una figura conocida que también se escabullía en las sombras.

-Candy, ¿qué haces fuera a esta hora?-se acercó y susurró.

-¡Que susto me has dado Stear! –Ahogó un grito-Me preguntas que hago yo fuera, ¿qué haces tú? En mí no es raro, pero en ti…

-¿Intentas decir que soy aburrido? Para que lo sepa, señorita Andrey, soy un aventurero irremediable, un espíritu libre, un caballero andante en busca de peligro.

Candy rió ante el comentario, conociendo muy bien la naturaleza de su querido amigo, que no era ni remotamente cercana a lo que acababa de decir.

-Me alegra ver que eres de nuevo la niña sonriente de siempre.-dijo feliz Stear.-Los últimos días parecías triste, ausente. ¿Algo te preocupa?

-No, estoy bien. Debe ser que apenas me estoy acostumbrando al colegio, las mal encaradas monjas y las reglas.-contestó la rubia haciendo una mueca que le arrancó una risita el de anteojos.

-Si, debe ser. Pero no me has dicho de dónde vienes.

-¿Eh? Pues… de estudiar un poema en el bosquecillo de atrás del colegio.-inexplicablemente Candy parecía nerviosa de pronto y levemente sonrojada.

-¿Y te puso tan feliz estudiar un poema, y en francés? –preguntó Stear viendo la hoja que Candy traía; ella solo sonrió y levantó los hombros.-Bien, mi querida devoradora de poemas, deberíamos apresurarnos a llegar a nuestras habitaciones; si nos descubren será cada vez más difícil escapar.

Candy y Stear se despidieron y tomaron cada uno el camino hacia el edificio correspondiente, de pronto la pecosa se detuvo y volteó.

-Stear, no le digas a Anthony que me viste por favor o me regañará.

-Será nuestro secreto, pequeña.-contestó guiñando un ojo.

-Stear, -llamó otra vez Candy-¿de dónde venías tú?

-De buscar aventuras, ¿recuerdas?

Cuando conoció a Candice White, al igual que su primo y su hermano, quedó encantado con esa niña de mirada chispeante y sonrisa franca. Los tres en algún momento pensaron cortejarla pero al paso del tiempo se hizo evidente que el único que podría ser correspondido en un cariño que fuera más allá de la amistad era Anthony, así que los hermanos Cornwell se hicieron a un lado sin revelar nunca el secreto de sus sentimientos. Stear se conformaba con admirarla desde una distancia prudente, atesoraba cada sonrisa que ella le regalaba, sabiendo que no aspiraría a más.

Él era, por mucho, el más prudente de los tres. El que los amonestaba como si fuera el hermano mayor de ambos, el que cedía lo que fuera por la felicidad de los dos seres que más amaba desde que era un niño. Como él lo veía, solo se tenían el uno al otro, y se sentía afortunado por eso. Siempre se habían tenido para jugar, para pelear, para ayudarse y para consolarse. Eso no tenía que cambiar jamás, por ninguna razón. Por eso cuando vio que Candy demostraba cierta atracción hacia Anthony se alegro, rogó porque resultara bien y ambos fueran felices, aunque él estuviera enamorado de esa mujer.

* * *

Diario de Annie Britter 20 febrero 1912

Recién llegué al colegio San Pablo, estoy tan emocionada de estudiar aquí, en un lugar dónde todos los alumnos son de familias distinguidas y dónde se precian de educar damas con modales impecables y perfectos caballeros. Mientras crecía en el Hogar de Pony soñaba con tener un papá y una mamá que se ocuparan de mí, ahora tengo más de lo que anhelaba y creo que no podría ser más feliz.

Solo hay una cosa que puede nublar mi felicidad en este momento, inesperadamente me encontré a Candy en el colegio, ahora es una Andrey pero la gente sabe que es adoptada y no me gustaría que se enterarán gracias a ella que yo también. Entonces se me cerrarían las puertas del mundo al que estoy ingresando, me despreciarían como lo hacen con ella y yo no lo soportaría. Además hay algo más que me inquieta, el ver que Archie y Candy son tan unidos; no puedo permitir que me robe el cariño del único joven que me ha gustado.

* * *

*Guillaume Apollinaire nació en 1880 y murió en 1918, pero nuestros personajes están ubicados en el año 1912, por lo que el poeta seguiría vivo.

NOTAS:

¿Qué tal vamos? Me pareció muy importante adentrarnos en el porqué de las actitudes y acciones de cada personaje; no es que me sienta psiquiatra o psicóloga, porque no lo soy. Pero todos sabemos que lo que nos pasa tiene sus consecuencias en el carácter que desarrollamos.

En fin, agradeceré sus comentarios. Sin más por el momento, se despide su humilde servidora:

Nashtinka


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

-¡Terrence Grandchester!

El joven, recostado en la hierba y con los ojos cerrados parecía muy relajado fumando un cigarrillo y al oír su nombre se atragantó con el humo y se incorporó de inmediato, recargando su peso en el hombro.

-¿Qué pretendes pecosa, matarme de un infarto? Creí que era la hermana Grey molestando como acostumbra.

-Así que hasta tú le temes a la hermana Grey.-dijo Candy dejando de reír por la broma que había gastado.

-Desde luego que no. ¿Quieres?-le ofreció el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

-Dame eso.-lo arrebató de sus manos y lo pisó.-Toma, te la cambió por tus cigarrillos.-dijo entregándole una armónica plateada.-Es mi instrumento favorito.

-¿Con qué tu instrumento favorito? Creo que pecas quiere que le dé un beso indirectamente.

-¡Terry! Haces y dices cosas imposibles.-y se sentó a su lado.

-Está bien la tocaré si tú quieres.-dijo llevando el pequeño instrumento a sus labios.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu poema?-preguntó Terry una vez que hubo terminado la melodía en la armónica.

-Me fue muy bien, gracias a tu ayuda. Elisa Legan y yo apostamos a que no cometería ningún error, gané y ella se retractó; no me extraña nada.

-¿Elisa Legan, alguna relación con Neil Legan?

-Son hermanos y son tal para cual.

-¿Quieres decir que poseen el mismo encanto, carisma, simpatía y que son todo un deleite para los sentidos?-dijo Terry sarcástico.

-Si, claro.-contestó ella en el mismo tono, hizo una pausa y continuó-Bueno, no sé si Elisa pueda ser un deleite para tus sentidos; supongo que no es fea.-cambió el tono de su voz.

-¿Temes que pueda gustarme alguien más, pecas?-dijo él dándole una mirada diferente a la que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Por mí puede gustarte quién te plazca. Es más si quieres te la presento.-contesto usando un tono indiferente.

-Nunca he necesitado que me presenten mujeres, ¿o acaso alguien nos presentó a nosotros?-dijo acercándose demasiado para el gusto de Candy, esta comenzó a mostrar cierto nerviosismo, así que cuando la campana que anunciaba la reanudación de las clases sonó, pareció aliviada de tener el pretexto perfecto para irse y se levantó enseguida. Pero entonces como si recordara algo, se inclinó para abrir el saco de Terry y sacar de la bolsa interior un paquete de cigarros.

-Tengo que ir a clase y tú también.-dijo amenazándolo con su dedito índice –Y recuerda tocar la armónica en vez de fumar.-dijo comenzando a alejarse y agitando su mano a manera de despedida.

-Tarzán pecoso y entrometido.-dijo Terry viéndola hasta que desapareció.

* * *

Se levantó para dirigirse al aula cuando una voz que lo llamaba por su apellido lo detuvo. Volteó y encontró a un joven corriendo para alcanzarlo, lo reconoció enseguida, ya había tenido un pequeño altercado con él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi prima?-preguntó con resolución y sin mostrar agitación por la carrera.

-¿Tu prima?

-Si, mi prima, Candy.-dijo Archie con un poco de desesperación.

-¡Que bien! No solo es uno sino dos perros guardianes o quizás hasta tres; después tu hermano también va a venir a reclamarme.-se burló Terry.

-No te extrañe que así sea, los tres la queremos y la protegemos, sobre todo de tipos como tú. Te lo advierto, no quiero verte cerca de ella.

-¿O qué? Tus advertencias me tienen sin cuidado, si quiero voy a verla y si ella quiere va a acercarse a mí también. Creo que la señorita ya tiene edad suficiente para decidir a quien le habla.

-Puede que la señorita sea tan ingenua que no se de cuenta como eres, porque nunca ha conocido gente de tu calaña. Pero que quede claro que Candy no está sola.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Cornwell. Ve a descargar tu coraje con alguien a quien le importe.-contestó indiferente, dio media vuelta y se fue. Consideró la idea de largarse del colegio, pero no quiso permitir que ese mal rato le quitara la intención de ir a clase que le había dado Candy; se encaminó hacia el salón de clases.

* * *

-¿Son muy amigos Candy?

Candy corría para no llegar tarde a clase y recibir una reprimenda como de costumbre pero se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta detrás de ella.

-Anthony, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías ir a tu edificio, las clases están por comenzar.

-Contéstame Candy, ¿son muy amigos tú y Grandchester?-pareció no escuchar el comentario de Candy. Tenía la mirada fija en ella con una expresión que nunca había visto en él, una expresión dura.

-¿Qué pasa Anthony? Estás actuando muy extraño.

-Pasa que hace unas semanas me dijiste que Grandchester no te agradaba y ahora los veo platicando amenamente.

-Uno puede cambiar de opinión respecto a otra persona al conocerla mejor. Tú mismo dijiste que debía tener sus razones para comportarse como lo hace y después de hablar con él, creo que no es tan malo como parece.-explicó la pecosa con naturalidad aunque no se estaba sintiendo muy cómoda con la conversación. Él miró sin responder durante un momento y pareció ablandar un poco su mirada.

-Lo siento Candy, es solo que no quiero perderte. Yo te quiero y pensé que tú me querías también.

-Te quiero Anthony, nunca lo dudes.-dijo poniendo una mano sobre la del joven con la naturalidad que le daba la confianza que había entre ellos después de tantos años. Sin darle otra connotación, solo asegurarle que lo quería, siempre lo había querido y eso no había cambiado y estaba segura que no cambiaría. Pero quizás cada uno estaba hablando de un cariño diferente.

* * *

Sentada en el borde de su cama. Annie Britter se debatía entre salir de su habitación o no; se hacía tarde, mejor iba antes que tuviera que apagar las luces, se levantó y salió al pasillo fijando su mirada en una puerta que estaba unos cuantos metros frente a la suya. Solo tuvo que dar un ligero golpe antes que esta se abriera para dejar ver a una chica rubia con hermosos ojos verdes que Annie conocía muy bien. Ella formaba parte de sus más remotos y bellos recuerdos; Candy, que siempre fue como su hermana, a quien tuvo que abandonar para buscar su propio camino y ahora tenía que negar para continuar en él.

La cara de Candy se iluminó al ver a su querida hermana en su puerta, mientras que los ojos azules de Annie apenas la miraban. La pecosa se apresuró a hacerla pasar con el entusiasmo reflejado en la voz y tomando con cariño su mano.

-Yo he querido hablar contigo desde que llegué.-dijo Annie después de recibir el efusivo saludo de Candy. –Hoy me decidí porque sin querer escuché la conversación que tuviste con Anthony en los jardines.-al ver que Candy no comprendía sus palabras continuó- Yo…, yo había pensado hablar contigo para pedirte que no me quitaras a Archie, pero hoy me di cuenta que con quien tienes algo es con Anthony.

-¿Qué no te quitara a Archie dices? Archie y yo no somos más que amigos y primos. Los tres son mis primos ahora y los quiero porque siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo.

-Pero a Anthony le gustas, ¿él te gusta a ti?- Annie sabía que Candy nunca había sido precisamente comunicativa en cuanto a su vida y sus sentimientos más profundos, sin embargo siempre parecía tan transparente; como hacía Candy para lograr ese efecto, nunca lo había entendido, suponía que era parte del encanto que rodeaba a la pecosa.

-Bueno, -comenzó Candy pensando mucho en su respuesta-él es muy guapo.

-Si que lo es Candy. –dijo la morena sonriendo por primera vez y suponiendo que Candy se avergonzaba de hablar de ese tema trató de alentarla –Si tú te casas con Anthony y yo con Archie, seremos familia y podremos convivir como tal aunque la gente no sepa que crecimos juntas.

-¡Ay Annie! Yo todavía no pienso en matrimonio.

La voz de la hermana Margaret diciendo que era hora de apagar las luces las interrumpió y las obligó a terminar su conversación abruptamente. Dispuesta a abrir la puerta para irse, Annie volteó a ver a Candy para hacerle otra petición.

-Candy, ¿podrías ayudarme con Archie? A mí me da mucha vergüenza hablarle pero tú te llevas tan bien con él, también es primo de Elisa pero a ella difícilmente le habla.

-Si no te importa que te vean con la huérfana del colegio. –contestó sin poder reprimir un leve tono de reproche que Annie prefirió pasar por alto.

-Patty está contigo a pesar de eso; nadie tiene porque enterarse de mi "situación".

-No te preocupes, por mí nadie se enterará. Y en cuanto a Archie, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Al quedarse sola en su habitación, percibió que la conversación sostenida con Annie le había dejado cierto sabor amargo en la boca. "No has cambiado nada" pensó; todo este tiempo la había evitado por temor a que los demás se enteraran de su condición de huérfana, pero ahora, que se había percatado que su antigua compañera de infancia podía serle útil, la buscaba. Pero a pesar de que esto hería a Candy que siempre había amado sincera e intensamente a Annie estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, como siempre. Ella estaría ahí para su hermana, a pesar de todo.

* * *

Aquel quinto domingo en el que los alumnos finalmente podían salir del colegio y que había esperado con tanta ansía, había resultado una completa decepción. Ella había deseado respirar aire fresco, porque a veces en el colegio le parecía tan asfixiante; había deseado descansar de las monjas y sus estrictas reglas y pasar un divertido día con sus primos y Annie, que salía con la familia Andrey al no encontrarse la suya en Londres. Nada de eso sucedió. Había salido de un encierro para terminar en otro; su habitación, porque en casa de los Andrey había visitas y la tía no se sentía cómoda con la presencia de Candy.

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo para que pudiera venir corriendo a su colina para ver el atardecer. Sus piernas, como si tuvieran vida propia se encaminaron allí apenas llegó al colegio, el corazón le latía rápidamente, emocionado sin razón; pareciera que era una necesidad ir a ese lugar y no entendía porque estaba actuando así.

Llegó a la cima de la colina y miró en todas direcciones, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer cerca de un árbol, segura que ese era el lugar donde debía estar. Espero, sin estar segura de que esperaba pero también segura de que llegaría. Sus ojos se perdieron en los tonos rojizos y violetas que comenzaban a pintarse en el cielo y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con uno de sus rizos, una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y después una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Te divertiste en tu día libre pecas? –Terry, recargado en el árbol se deleitaba con la visión de la pecosa descansando y enrollando un rizo en sus deditos. Él se había escapado a pasear por la ciudad, ya que su padre nunca enviaba a alguien por él para convivir en esos únicos días que tenía permiso de abandonar el colegio para ver a su familia. Al regresar, como si no pudiera estar tranquilo en ningún otro lugar y casi sin pensarlo terminó en aquella colina, encontrándose con aquella pecosa.

-¿Divertirme? ¡Fue lo que sigue de aburrido! Tuve que escuchar a la tía dar órdenes todo el día. ¡Candice, siéntate derecha! ¡Candice, no te rías de esa manera! ¡Candice, retirate a tu habitación!- contestó la pecosa imitando la voz de la tía y provocando la risa de Terrence que para entonces ya se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Si eso le molesta a tu tía, me imagino lo que diría si te viera ahora.-comentó recorriendo con la mirada la postura relajada de Candy. Ella dio un manotazo al aire para denotar que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-La próxima vez quizás quieras venir conmigo a pasear por la ciudad. Seguro será más divertido que visitar a tu tía.

Candy sonrió pero de pronto miró a Terry con la cara de alguien que se dispone a preguntar algo.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a visitar a tu familia? Pero ellos viven aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Si pero yo no soy exactamente su visita favorita, ni ellos mis personas favoritas para visitar.

-¿Por qué Terry?-preguntó con voz entristecida.

-¿Por qué, es que todo en la vida debe tener un porque? Deja de hacer preguntas tontas.-su voz había cambiado, comenzaba a ser dura y Candy supo que no quería hablar de eso, que era algo que le molestaba o hería demasiado. Así que se quedaron juntos, en silencio, hasta que el último rayo de sol se escondió en el horizonte.

* * *

Diario de Archibald Cornwell 5 abril 1912

El colegio sigue igual y la tía también, por mucho que los chicos y yo le roguemos que sea más amable con Candy, sigue sin aceptarla del todo. Noto a Anthony un tanto preocupado por esta situación y le repite a Candy que se esfuerce por ser lo que se espera de ella. A mí me gusta así, risueña y juguetona; sería como tratar de domesticar un gato salvaje, perdería su encanto. Espero que pueda encontrar un punto de equilibrio para agradar a los Andrey sin dejar de ser ella misma.

Por otro lado no sé porque se empeña en hablar bien de Annie y pedirme que cuide de ella, pero no puedo negarle nada a esa gatita.

* * *

NOTAS:

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Roni de Andrew, y Black Dyan 12 por sus palabras, me alegra mucho que les vaya gustando la historia. Sé que cada una tiene su galán favorito, yo también lo tengo, pero por obvias razones no les puedo decir cual es. Hay que mantener la emoción en cuanto a que rumbo tomará la vida de nuestra querida pecosa en este universo alterno.

Los capítulos están lloviendo porque ya los tenía listos, pero ahora si tengo que apurarme a escribir; porque cuando yo me pico con algo no puedo esperar para seguir leyendo así que no quiero que les pase lo mismo.

Sean felices, tomen lo bueno y sonrian que las sonrisas son contagiosas. Y recuerden la regla aurea: Trata a los demás como esperas ser tratado.

Hasta pronto, Nashtinka.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo V**_

Terry esperaba sentado en una banca desde donde podía ver la iglesia. Una cosa era asistir con más frecuencia a clases y otra muy distinta entrar a la iglesia; no era que fuera ateo, pero no le hallaba mucho sentido a esos ritos y sobre todo al asistir a ellos por obligación. Así que esperaba, leyendo un libro y mirando de cuando en cuando hacia las enormes puertas de madera. Estas finalmente se abrieron y dejaron salir a unos jóvenes que parecían liberados de un eterno martirio y que eran cegados por la luz del sol. Entre ellos vislumbró a un grupo de chicos que se reunieron para conversar antes de que las monjas se los llevaran a sus respectivas aulas. Eran tres chicos y tres chicas; ahí estaba la pecosa platicando con sus primos y dos señoritas, una de ellas la reconoció como la amiga con la que siempre se le veía a Candy, una chica bajita con cabello oscuro y lentes. La otra tenía largo cabello negro y ojos azules, no recordó haberla visto antes con la pecosa.

El estómago del aristócrata dio un inesperado y desagradable vuelco cuando vio que Anthony le entregaba a la rubia un regalo y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla a lo que ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

Se levantó de un solo movimiento y se acercó adonde el animado grupo se encontraba sin saber que iba a hacer ahí, solo lo hacía siguiendo un instinto que no reconocía. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea y se proponía seguir caminando sin mirar si quiera hacia donde estaban los jóvenes. Pero Alistear lo vio acercarse y lo saludó amablemente.

-Buen día Terry.

-¿Qué tal inventor?-respondió Terry con un movimiento de cabeza. Archie frunció el seño al escucharlo llamar así a su hermano pero a él no pareció molestarle. –Señoritas. –agregó mirando a las tres chicas pero en especial a cierta pecosa que se sonrojó aún más y trataba inútilmente de ocultar el obsequio que acababa de recibir.

-Buen día.-respondió Candy tímidamente. Terry no podía pensar claramente, no sabía como interpretar su actitud. Él seguía caminando pero el tiempo pareció alentarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron, todos los demás desaparecieron. Él la miraba intensamente, ella ya había visto cuando sus ojos demostraban furia, pero esta vez era diferente. Ella no despegaba su mirada de la suya, lo veía mientras él caminaba como si nada más existiera; pero sus ojos, ¿qué expresaban sus ojos? Normalmente él podía leer en ellos como en un libro abierto, pero nunca había visto esa expresión en ellos; solo supo que lo miraba a él a pesar de tener enfrente a quién la colmaba de atenciones.

* * *

-¿Porqué permites que Grandchester te ponga apodos?-preguntó molesto Archie mientras esperaban a que comenzara la siguiente clase.

-¿Crees que no lo hace contigo porque tú no se lo permites?-respondió su hermano estirándose en su silla. El de cabello marrón se quedó callado. –No creo que lo haga por molestar, simplemente él es así. Además no dice nada que no sea cierto.

Archie pareció quedarse sin argumentos, lo que su hermano agradeció; podía ser bastante molesto discutir con alguien tan necio como Archibald.

-¿Comienza a agradarte Annie?

Lo tomó por sorpresa, se quedó callado un momento y respondió:

-Nunca me ha desagradado, es muy linda. Es solo que hay otra que me agrada mucho más.

Ahora Stear pareció sorprendido, era una regla no escrita entre ellos no hablar de esos sentimientos ocultos que ambos compartían por una niña que hace años se les había metido muy hondo. Daban por sentado que él otro lo sabía pero habían acordado, sin pronunciar palabra, no tocar el tema.

-No es bueno vivir obsesionado con un imposible.-dijo al fin el mayor de los Cornwell-Deberías ver las oportunidades que tienes, no las que nunca tendrás, por mucho que lo desees.

-Tú comienzas a tener una amistad con Patty, ¿cierto?-comentó pensativo y cabizbajo.

-Patty y yo tenemos mucho en común y aprecio mucho su sinceridad y sencillez.

-Quisiera dejar de buscar su sonrisa en cada mujer que conozco, dejar de esperar mirar la luz que tienen sus ojos. Quisiera dejar de pensar en ella, pero es imposible.

-No podrás dejar de pensar en ella. –dijo Stear seguro de lo que decía, por que había pasado por eso-Solo deja de pensar en ella de la manera en que lo has venido haciendo. Tienes que hacerlo hermano, por Anthony.

* * *

Había caído en lo mismo, en lo que deseaba abandonar de una vez por todas. Cuando estaba sobrio y con ánimos de meditar se asqueaba de lo que era, se reprendía y se decía que eso tenía que cambiar. Pero en los momentos más solitarios y melancólicos se decía que no tenía nada que perder; nadie lo despreciaría por ser un bebedor y buscapleitos porque a nadie le interesaba. ¿A quién iba a alejar con sus acciones si no tenía a nadie a su lado?

Así que había vuelto a aquel pub al que solía ir para lograr perder la conciencia de sí mismo por un rato. Pero esta vez las cosas se salieron de control y salió herido en una disputa. Tambaleándose, caminaba por el pasillo en busca de la puerta de su habitación, después que el hombre que le ayudó en la riña lo dejó al pie de una ventana para que entrara por ahí al edificio. Llegó a la puerta que buscaba y la abrió lo más quedamente que pudo, la cerró tras de sí, caminó de puntillas hasta la cama y se dejó caer. Lo que menos esperaba era oír una voz femenina que gritaba, se levantó de un solo golpe y por el susto cayó de sentón. La luz de una lámpara lo cegó un segundo pero enseguida se obligó a abrir los ojos para ver quien estaba en su cama. A quien vio fue a Candy mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y cubriéndose pudorosamente con la sábana.

-¿Pero que demonios haces en mi habitación, Terry?

-¿Tu habitación?-preguntó confundido viendo alrededor-Debió haberse equivocado y me trajo al edificio de niñas.-La miró con un repentino destello de enojo en los ojos y agregó: -Lamento decepcionarte, pecosa. Seguro hubieses preferido que fuera tu galante primo quien estuviera aquí.

-De hecho preferiría que nadie me despertara a mitad de la noche con un susto que casi me mata.

-No te preocupes, me iré enseguida.-dijo Terry sosteniéndose de la cama para ponerse de pie. Candy entonces vio la herida en su pierna e hizo a un lado las sábanas para ir a ayudarlo sin pensar ya en que traía solo su camisón.

-¿Pero qué te pasó Terry? Estás herido.-y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-No es nada.

-¿No es nada dices? Parece una herida profunda, si no la curamos puede infectarse.-sin darle tiempo a responder fue por una toalla húmeda y limpió cuidadosamente la herida.

-¡Ay! Duele.-se quejó Terry.

-¡Cállate! Eres valiente para pelear con Dios sabe quién, pero no cuando te curo. ¿Por qué haces esto Terry?-preguntó después de una pausa y levantó el rostro para mirarlo-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacerte daño?

Él sintió que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Candy, se sintió estúpido y cobarde y por primera vez pensó con sinceridad que todo lo que había hecho, la actitud rebelde que había tomado, su pelea sin cuartel con el mundo, no eran más que tonterías. Que la vida le mostraba que podía alcanzar la tranquilidad que anhelaba si estaba dispuesto a tomarla. Y sintió deseos de hacerlo, de dejar de culpar a los demás por sus desgracias, de tomar las riendas de su vida y llevarla adonde a él le pareciera mejor y también sintió deseos de no estar tan solo, de poder compartir con alguien tanto alegrías como tristezas; de tener alguien para hablar o tan solo para acompañar, de sentirse necesitado por alguien y de necesitar a alguien. Entonces le dio miedo, miedo de todo lo que esos ojos como esmeraldas le hacían sentir con tan solo posarse sobre él y huyó como acostumbraba.

-Ahora la pecosa no solo es enfermera, sino que ha estado leyendo acerca del psicoanálisis *.-bromeó y se sintió estúpido y cobarde una vez más. Por respuesta ella le apretó de más el vendaje improvisado que le estaba colocando provocando una mueca de dolor en él. –Te estás vengando de todo ¿verdad señorita pecas?

-Es Tarzán pecoso, ¿recuerdas? Tú me bautizaste así.

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo.

-Necesitará más que eso.-dijo Candy mirando la herida y llevándose su dedo índice a la barbilla. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente para asomarse al pasillo. Terry la observaba con interés; de espaldas a él, con tan solo un ligero camisón de algodón blanco con un fino encaje en mangas y escote; el cabello sujeto en una descuidada coleta que dejaba fuera varios rizos. La luz provocaba que el camisón dejara ver su delicada figura; siguió con la mirada su talle, su pequeña cintura, la suave curva de su cadera y el largo de sus piernas, aguzó la vista y creyó vislumbrar la ropa interior que traía debajo. Tuvo que desviar rápidamente la mirada cuando ella cerró la puerta y volteó. Sacó un abrigo largo del armario y se lo puso, después de eso se acercó y acomodó a Terry en su cama, rodeándolo de almohadas como a una criatura.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó él permitiendo que ella lo moviera a su voluntad.

-Quédate aquí mientras voy a buscar algo para desinfectar esa herida. No tardaré.

Lo que él pudo decirle para persuadirla de salir a esa hora no le importó, tomó una cuerda, la ató al balcón y bajo por ella con gran habilidad. Ella había apagado la luz para evitar que las religiosas la vieran en su ronda, así que él quedó en completa oscuridad y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

La hermana Margaret era llevada casi a rastras por los pasillos del edificio de señoritas. Elisa Legan la apresuraba para llegar a la habitación en cuestión. Una vez frente a la puerta le dio una severa mirada a la joven pelirroja.

-Regresa a tu habitación y duérmete Elisa.

-Pero hermana, yo fui quien la avisó.-contestó Elisa con frustración.

-Y yo soy quien lo resolverá.-dijo tajante la religiosa.

A regañadientes Elisa regresó a su habitación y la hermana abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Elisa la había buscado por todo el edificio para decirle que había escuchado que Candy conversaba con un hombre en su habitación; a la hermana eso le parecía muy improbable, sabía que Candy era traviesa, juguetona y tan inocente que a veces hacía cosas que ante la remilgosa sociedad no estaban muy bien vistas, pero también sabía que a pesar de eso ella era una niña dócil y sensible que no ocasionaba problemas por el gusto de hacerlo.

Aunque no creía en la historia de Elisa, que para ella era una joven perversa, entró para comprobar que solo se veía el cuerpo de una persona bajo las cobijas, la ventana estaba cerrada y la luz apagada. Odiaba desconfiar de Candy de esa forma pero abrió el armario y el cuarto de baño, para encontrarlos vacíos. Se acercó a la cama procurando alejar su lámpara, no se veía nada de quien dormía, solo se escuchaba su pausada respiración, acercó delicadamente una mano y la posó sobre el hombro de Candy, sonrió y salió de la habitación, asegurando la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta por fuera.

* * *

Terrence se deshizo de las cobijas que cubrían su cara, sonrió y se dejó caer pesadamente en los cojines. Gracias a Dios que fue la hermana Margaret la que entró y no quiso verificar que fuera Candy quien se encontraba en la cama. Suspiró, sintiendo que el aroma que Candy había dejado en la cama lo invadía, cerró los ojos y lo saboreó. Era el mismo aroma que recordaba de la primera vez pero más intenso, pegó la nariz a los cojines y comprobó que cada uno lo tenía. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, embriagado más por aquel olor que por el vino que había ingerido; deseando, de ahora en adelante, poder percibir ese aroma cada vez que quisiera.

De mala gana se despegó de las almohadas y del olor que despedían, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la ventana, dispuesto a irse al comprobar que la herida ya no sangraba. Pero cuando abrió el ventanal se encontró con la pecosa que trepaba por la cuerda. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a llegar al balcón y ella la aceptó.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?-preguntó molesta una vez que estuvo en el balcón.

-A mi habitación; ¿o quieres que pase la noche contigo?

Candy entrecerró los ojos, regalándole una mirada furiosa y le dio un empujón hacia dentro del cuarto. –Así es como me agradeces el que haya salido a esta hora a buscar medicinas para curar tus gracias. Ibas a irte sin que pudiera usarlas en tu estúpida herida.

-No me impongas el agradecimiento.-contestó Terry con una mirada que heló a la rubia. "Que mirada terrible", pensó Candy.

-No intento hacerlo, es una tarea imposible enseñarle modales a alguien como tú. Pero aún así te voy a curar, quieras o no.-sentenció y lo empujó a la cama, donde quedó sentado. No dijo una palabra más mientras Candy limpiaba, desinfectaba y vendaba la herida, ni siquiera permitió que un gemido saliera de sus labios, por mucho que, lo que fuera que Candy le ponía, le ardía. Ella tampoco habló, solo intercambiaron un par de miradas molestas mientras ella se concentraba en su tarea.

-Está lista.-dijo secamente Candy una vez que hubo acabado.

Terry se puso de pie, movió un poco la rodilla y levantó la cara para ver a su "ángel de bondad".

-No volveré a molestarte con mis estúpidas heridas.-dijo y caminó hacia el balcón.

-Me alegra, porque la próxima vez dejaré que te desangres.-dijo decidida a sus espaldas la pecosa. Él se detuvo y volteó por encima de su hombro con su bien conocida sonrisa.

-Bien.-dijo simplemente.

-Bien.-repitió Candy.

Terry caminó rápidamente hasta el barandal y Candy atónita vio como puso una mano encima para impulsarse y saltar. Ella profirió una exclamación de sorpresa y temor y corrió hasta el balcón, se asomó y vio que Terry soltaba la cuerda atada a él y ponía los pies en el piso; suspiró aliviada.

-Idiota.-dijo y no supo si él la escuchó pero volteó hacia arriba con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que Candy había reaccionado de esa forma al verlo saltar.

* * *

18 abril 1912

Mi querido amigo George:

Me satisface mucho recibir tus noticias, que todo marcha bien en América. Sé que contigo como mi administrador no tengo nada de que preocuparme. Papá siempre tuvo razón acerca de ti, eres de esas rarísimas personas honestas, confiables y justas. Y es por eso que aunque tú te empeñes en tratarme con excesiva formalidad, yo te consideró mi amigo sinceramente.

Yo estoy muy bien, trabajo en el zoológico de la ciudad y me siento muy cómodo haciéndolo. He encontrado a Candy, una noche que salió a buscar medicinas para un amigo herido. Sé lo que dirás, que la señorita no debería escapar del colegio, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer?, es su naturaleza. A pesar de ello yo nunca he dudado que esa señorita traviesa llevará muy en alto el apellido Andrey. Ni siquiera una vez me he preguntado, como la tía lo hace, si Candy merece ser parte de esta familia, más bien me pregunto si nosotros la merecemos a ella.

Los chicos están muy bien, estudiando duro. Pero aún así me siento más tranquilo al estar cerca, por si algo llegara a ocurrir. Tengo plena confianza en que esos cuatro jóvenes inyectarán nueva vida al añejado clan Andrey.

Sigue manteniéndome informado por favor y yo te haré saber si necesito que vengas a Inglaterra.

Sinceramente:

William A. Andrey.

* * *

* Sigismund Schlomo Freud, mejor conocido como Sigmund Freud, publicó su famosa _La interpretación de los sueños _en 1900, sus teorías causaron tal entusiasmo que para 1910 se fundó en Nuremberg la Sociedad Internacional de Psicoanálisis.

NOTAS:

Ahora si ya agoté mi reserva de capítulos, así que tengan paciencia por favor.

Espero que siga conservando la esencia de cada uno de los personajes y que pueda describir adecuadamente lo que pasa en sus mentes. ¿Saben? He descubierto que escribir puede ser bastante relajante, ya se ha convertido en mi terapia favorita; lamentablemente esta vida tan agitada no nos deja mucho tiempo, pero siempre que pueda robar un pedacito, seguiré escribiendo lo que se me viene a la cabeza durante el día.

Gracias por leer, por dejarme acompañarlos un rato aunque no nos conozcamos. Saludos.

Nashtinka.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo VI_**

"We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered."

Tom Stoppard, _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_

* * *

Siempre había tenido todo lo que había deseado; no solo lo que necesitaba, cualquier capricho que podía ocurrírsele, no tenía más que abrir la boca y lo tendría en sus manos. Desde luego, no conocía lo que era esforzarse intensamente por ganar las cosas que usaba, y no le interesaba hacerlo. Esa era la única vida que conocía y la única que deseaba tener; estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para conservar su estatus o mejorarlo. Mientras crecía, en casa de sus padres se había percatado y le había sido enseñado que eso es lo que se esperaba de ella, ese era todo el deber de una dama de sociedad como la que sería algún día.

Su madre por ejemplo, nunca había demostrado un gran amor por su padre, pero él era un hombre de negocios exitoso y le proporcionaba a su esposa y sus hijos una posición nada despreciable. Así que se dio cuenta que ella debía buscar esa clase de matrimonio ventajoso también. Sin embargo, se sentía afortunada porque desde que era muy pequeña había puesto sus ojos en un chico atractivo y adinerado, quizás si podría conseguir un marido adecuado económicamente y por el que además sintiera cariño.

-Que bueno que te encuentro Anthony, necesito hablar contigo.-dijo Elisa sorprendiéndolo al tomarlo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Elisa?

-Escucha, quiero asegurarte que yo me intereso mucho en ti; te quiero Anthony, te quiero sinceramente y es por eso que tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué, de qué hablas?-el chico conocía de sobra a su prima, sabía que era mentirosa y manipuladora, pero siempre que la paciencia se lo permitía no era rudo con ella.

-Es bien sabido que Candy no me agrada. No, escucha por favor.-se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Anthony.-Te aseguro que lo que tengo que decirte es cierto. Aunque ella no me agrade, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido inventar algo así de ella, es demasiado, incluso para mí. Anoche me desperté al escuchar ruido en una habitación cercana a la mía, salí para ver que ocurría, siguiendo lo que ahora reconocí como voces y me di cuenta que venían del cuarto de Candy. –hizo una pausa, lo miró a los ojos con la mirada más honesta que tenía y continuó-Era Candy que conversaba con un hombre en su habitación, no estoy muy segura pero sé que he escuchado esa voz, me parece que era el tipo que armó el escándalo en la primera misa, Grandchester.

La sola mención de ese nombre provocó que los ojos de Anthony brillaran con enojo y se le notara más interesado en lo que la pelirroja tenía que decirle.

-Mientes. –dijo aunque no estuviera muy convencido de ello.

-Te aseguro que no. Sé que tienes razón en desconfiar de mí, que me lo he ganado, pero lo que digo es la verdad. No lo hago por molestar a Candy, si fuera esa mi intención, en ese momento hubiera ido por la hermana Grey para que la expulsara, pero no lo hice. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que lo único que me importa es que tú te des cuenta que ella no es la mujer que te conviene, por eso te lo digo. Y si no me crees, pregúntaselo a ella, a ver si se atreve a negarlo. Anthony, ella no te quiere, no como yo. –concluyó tomando la mano del único hombre que le había interesado desde que podía recordar. Él la miró tratando de descubrir en sus ojos si debía creerle a esa joven que nunca había demostrado las buenas intenciones que alegaba tener; sin embargo esta vez lucía diferente; no tenía el tono sarcástico y malicioso que caracterizaba a su voz, sus ojos no brillaban con desdén y parecía verdaderamente convencida de lo que decía. Con sus ideas enmarañadas, se soltó de ella y se fue sin decir más.

-Por fin voltearás a verme a mí, tienes que verme a mí.-se dijo Elisa siguiendo con la mirada al rubio.

* * *

-Ha llegado carta para ti Candy.-dijo Patty entrando a la habitación de su amiga.

-¡Que bien! Gracias Patty. Es de la hermana María y la señorita Pony.-dijo Candy leyendo el remitente emocionada.

-Te quieren mucho, seguro que te extrañan como tú a ellas. Oye, Candy. ¿Ellas conocen a Anthony?-preguntó la de anteojos aceptando la invitación de sentarse que Candy le hacía con la mano.

-Solo la hermana María lo ha visto, aunque les he platicado mucho de él, al igual que de Archie y Stear, también de ti Patty.-dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndole un bombón.

-Seguro que les agradará.

-Supongo que sí.-contestó la pecosa levantando un poco los hombros y mirando un momento hacia la ventana, como abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Aunque Terry también les agradaría.-se atrevió a decir Patty que no había dejado pasar por alto el gesto de su amiga.

-¿Terry? ¿A qué viene eso Patty?-dijo volteando en la silla como si hubiera recibido un pellizco.

-A nada, solo digo que si lo conocieran les parecería buen chico.-sondeó discretamente.

-¿Buen chico? Pero si es un grosero.

-Tú no piensas eso realmente Candy, ¿o si?

-¡Que preguntas haces Patty! Mejor vayamos al comedor que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-se levantó y tomó de la mano a la castaña para salir.

* * *

Los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor para almorzar; después de hacer la acostumbrada oración tenían que tomar sus alimentos prácticamente en silencio, solo permitiéndoseles frases cortas y en voz baja. El sonido de unos decididos y ágiles pasos que entraban llamó la atención de todos.

-Llega tarde como de costumbre, señor Grandchester.-regañó el padre More-Un caballero siempre es puntual, ¿no lo sabe?

-Tiene usted toda la razón padre. ¿Y sabe qué es lo que más me molesta? Que me perdí una de sus sentidas y nada monótonas oraciones.-contestó con semblante serio pero en un tono que hizo que se escuchará más de una risilla en el enorme comedor.

-Siéntese ya, antes que me haga perder la paciencia.-sentenció el sacerdote.

El joven pasó su azul mirada por la mesa en busca de un lugar disponible y lo encontró cerca de la cabecera, lo pensó un momento al percatarse que era justo al lado de los Cornwell y Brown; pero enseguida levantó la barbilla y se encaminó hacia allí.

-Justo cuando estaba disfrutando mi comida. Creo que ahora tendré indigestión.-dijo Archie llevándose un bocado a la boca cuando Terrence se sentó frente a él.

-¡Archie!-lo regaño su hermano.

-Créeme que preferiría comer en un chiquero que frente a ti. Pero por hoy tendrás que aguantarte la indigestión, además que ya debes estar acostumbrado, no tienes más que mirarte al espejo para provocártela.-contestó Terry comiendo despreocupado.

-Tú sabes mucho de eso, te sucede lo mismo, ¿cierto?-intervino Anthony.

-¡Anthony!-volvió a regañar Stear pero ahora con sorpresa de que su primo se comportara así, en su hermano no era extraño, pero Anthony…

-¡Vaya, vaya! Resultó que no eres tan delicadito después de todo.-dijo con burla el inglés.

-¿Te parezco delicado? Pues no me ofende que me juzgue así un patán como tú.

-Eso es lo que más te molesta, ¿o me equivoco? Que yo sea un patán, tú un niño bien portado y sin embargo las damas me prefieran.- contestó recalcando las últimas palabras y después de dar un sorbo a su copa.

-No estés tan seguro duquecito. Eso aún está por verse.-dio un golpe en la mesa con los puños al hablar y se levantó de la silla.

-¡Señor Brown!-gritó el sacerdote desde su lugar al escuchar que Anthony levantaba la voz y golpeaba la mesa. Él lo ignoró y salió del comedor sin terminar su almuerzo. Archie, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, quiso seguir a su primo pero recibió la misma reprimenda del sacerdote y prefirió regresar a su lugar bajo la mirada severa de su hermano mayor.

-Eres un imbécil si crees que vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a Candy.-susurró Archie al joven cuya presencia había ocasionado todo el alboroto una vez que hubieron terminado de comer y se levantaron para retirarse.

* * *

Sentada en una banca a la sombra de un árbol, pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría meterse en la fuente que estaba frente a ella. Comenzaba a hacer calor y además sería refrescante en la vida de reglas y prohibiciones que llevaba ahora. Volteó a todos lados para ver si alguien venía, lo meditó, pero desechó la idea sonriendo para sí y diciéndose que nunca cambiaría.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa manzana Candy?-la hizo voltear una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Sshhh!- dijo colocándose su índice en los labios-Es de mi reserva especial, lo aprendí de Kleen. Estas monjas creen que mi estómago tiene horarios para tener apetito.

Anthony sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Había evitado verla los últimos días por que no podía decidir como actuar después de lo que le dijo Elisa, había pensado mucho en eso. No podía dormir bien preguntándose si podría ser verdad y el dudar de ella le hacía sentir una enorme culpabilidad, ahuyentando aún más su sueño. Sin embargo había algo en su interior que provocaba que considerara la posibilidad, quizás aún antes de que Elisa le dijera que había escuchado a Terrence en el cuarto de Candy su corazón sabía que algo no andaba bien. Ahora creía haberse tranquilizado y refrenado sus celos, por eso la buscó, decidido a no preguntarle nada, por que si todo era una intriga de Elisa, Candy se resentiría con él por haber dudado.

-¿Ya les han dicho las maestras del festival de mayo?

-Si, están preparando todo. Dicen que es una gran fiesta, con música, flores y pasteles.-dijo emocionada.-Y también habrá un desfile con carros decorados donde irán las que nacieron en Mayo.

-Entonces tú irás ahí, y te verás preciosa.-ella sonrió dulcemente ante el comentario, recordando que había sido Anthony quién fijó su cumpleaños en Mayo al regalarle la dulce candy. –Candy, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja en el festival?-dijo de repente sacando de sus recuerdos.

Ella bajó la mirada y lo pensó un momento. –Si-dijo sin más, dejando que la paz que irradiaban aquellos dulces ojos azules y esa hermosa sonrisa la invadieran.

* * *

-No entiendo que fue todo eso.-decía Stear unos días después cuando le hubo platicado a Patty del incidente del almuerzo. –Anthony ha estado muy callado últimamente y Archie tampoco me ha aclarado mucho la situación.

-¿Qué no es obvio Stear? Anthony y Terry tienen esa rivalidad debido a Candy.-explicó Patty en el tono en que lo haría con un niño de tres años.

-¿Candy? ¿Es que Terry y ella tienen algo que ver?-preguntó él sorprendido

-Bueno, no sé exactamente cual sea la naturaleza de su relación, pero he notado algunas miradas y actitudes que me han hecho sospechar que son cercanos.

-Como siempre soy el último en enterarse.-dijo levantando los brazos.

-No, esta vez me parece que la última en enterarse será la propia Candy.

El joven alto, inteligente y simpático con el que conversaba le parecía el más encantador que había conocido en toda su vida. No es que hubiera conocido muchos, debido a su carácter reservado y tímido nunca había sido sencillo para ella relacionarse con otras personas. Y el hecho de crecer como única hija y única nieta tampoco había ayudado, siempre estuvo rodeada de adultos serios y ecuánimes, que valoraban mucho las buenas costumbres y la formalidad en el trato con otros; todos excepto su abuela, ella era una viejita risueña que intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido en su juventud, cuando estuvo sujeta primero a sus padres y luego a su esposo. La abuela Martha siempre había deseado que su nieta fuera más segura y decidida, que disfrutara de la vida y buscara su propio camino sin preocuparse tanto por el qué dirán; gracias a su influencia y a la de Candy, que la había revitalizado con su alegría, ahora podía conversar con un hombre tan apuesto, en otra época seguro habría salido corriendo cubriéndose la cara por la vergüenza.

* * *

El día comenzaba a morir; el azul del cielo pronto sería reemplazado por el negro, pero antes de eso, en las alturas tenía lugar uno de los espectáculos más hermosos del mundo. Los dulces momentos en que el sol iba ocultándose y todo se iluminaba con una cálida luz y hacían al alma sensible divagar y perderse en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. El césped era de un verde intenso, tanto que la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que parecía irreal; la vegetación, bien regada, era fastuosa y abrumadora. Por mucho que extrañara su país, tenía que reconocer que este también tenía lo suyo. Con sus calles empedradas, su aire melancólico, su sabor a viejo. Sus enormes y suntuosos edificios, sus puentes y torres sin duda eran algo muy digno de observar. Lástima que tenía pocas ocasiones para hacerlo, encerrada como estaba en ese colegio.

Finalmente, y a pesar de muchos esfuerzos por evitarlo, su mente tocó otra vez un punto que preferiría olvidar. "¿Dónde se habrá metido?"

-Es agradable ver a una dama recostada en la hierba.

Candy dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como si alguien se hubiera entrometido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Terry! ¿Dónde habías estado?-contestó al fin, incorporándose.

-¡Ah! Pecas estaba preocupada por mí.-se acercó, aún de pie.

-No te alegres tanto, yo me preocuparía hasta por un perro callejero que hubiese sido arrollado.

-Gracias por la comparación.-dijo con una ceja levantada-Pero digas lo que digas, sé que te preocupas más por mí que por cualquier perro. Y para evitarte ese estado; ¿quiere mi enfermera de cabecera revisar la evolución de mi herida?-y se levantó un lado del pantalón más arriba de la rodilla.

Candy volteó la cabeza con una mueca de indignación, pero no pudo resistir la tentación y regresó a mirar la herida. La examinó de cerca, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Terry viera que ella solo ponía atención a la herida y no a su delgada pero musculosa pierna. Su mirada se fijó en la rodilla, parecía cincelada a mano, era obra de un escultor experto; la blanca piel parecía tan suave debajo de esa fina capita de vellos que le daban el aspecto de un durazno.

-Parece que no hay infección.-dijo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de la pierna de Terry, él la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura? Deberías tocarla, quizás haya pus debajo.

-¡Ay! Eres imposible.-contestó al escuchar el tono en que Terry le hablaba, él soltó una carcajada y al fin, para alivio de la rubia, se cubrió la pierna.

-¿Lo ves? Por no poder reprimir tus ganas de verme las piernas nos perdimos el espectáculo.-dijo Terry señalando hacia el cielo, donde se había puesto el sol casi por completo.

-¿Qué yo qué?-gritó soltando un puñetazo dirigido al hombro del joven.

El estruendo de un trueno y las primeras gotas de lluvia los hicieron levantarse después de un rato de estar allí. Terry le dio su saco a la pecosa para que se cubriera y se fueron corriendo con el corazón agitado y gustoso.

* * *

Diario de Anthony Brown. 30 abril 1912

He vivido en un tormento los pasados días, desde que Elisa habló conmigo y logró sembrar en mi corazón la semilla de la duda. Aunque me preguntó si en realidad fue ella quien la sembró o ya estaba ahí y ella solo la regó. Sé que esa mujer no es de fiar, pero algo en la forma de hablar que tuvo aquella ocasión me hizo creer que esta vez no mentía. Debo dejar de pensar en eso, debo confiar en que Candy no sería capaz de hacer eso. Pero la verdad es que cada que veo a Grandchester mi estómago se contrae en un doloroso cólico.

Candy, mi dulce Candy. Sigue siendo una florcita silvestre, ¿será que ella no desea convertirse en una orquídea? Yo no tengo dudas que podría hacerlo. Ser una hermosa y distinguida dama de la que incluso la tía se sienta orgullosa, y que pueda estar a mi lado con dignidad, como se espera de la que será mi esposa. ¡Ay! Ningún hombre es libre. Los humildes son esclavos de la pobreza, los ricos somos esclavos de las apariencias. Es irremediable, por más que se quiera nadar contra la corriente. Pero aún así, tengo fe en que podemos adaptarnos y encontrar la felicidad que anhelamos.

* * *

NOTAS:

¿Le creyeron a Elisa? No podemos negar que esta vez lo que dijo era cierto, las intenciones con que lo dijo son otra cosa. Espero que este capítulo haya disipado algunas de sus dudas con respecto a Anthony. Me dicen que a veces parece diferente, todos cambiamos al madurar, algunos más que otros.

Me gustaría poder darles gusto a todas, pero creo que es imposible. Además recuerden que esta es una historia que pudo haber pasado en la vida real, y la vida no siempre nos da lo que anhelamos, ni lo que merecemos.

¡Dejen más reviews, me encanta recibirlos!

P.D. Roni, no desesperes, ya viene tu Albert.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo VII**_

Salió de ahí dando un portazo después de la discusión que habían sostenido con aquella mujer a la que debían tanto y que respetaban a pesar de su necedad. Sentía el coraje contenido en la garganta, la impotencia y la desesperación lo hacían apretar la mandíbula, nunca había sido su especialidad manejar la cólera.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso tía. Ella es una Andrey, aún más que nosotros, ella si lleva el apellido.-dijo Anthony tratando de razonar con alguien que ya tenía bien definidas sus ideas.

-Solo de nombre Anthony. No se pueden comparar con ella, ustedes si llevan la sangre de los Andrey, ella solo Dios sabe de dónde vendrá.-contestó la tía con una mueca de disgusto.

-Pero el tío William la adoptó, tiene derecho a convivir con la familia.-intervino Stear.

-Por desgracia él la adoptó, pero él no es quien tiene que estar soportando la vergüenza de que nuestras amistades vean sus modales de gente del vulgo.

-¿Cómo puedes expresarte así de Candy? Ella no hace más que esforzarse en complacerte y tú no le das la oportunidad; no cedes ni un ápice. ¡Eres tan necia!-explotó Archie y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había abierto de más la boca.

-¡Archibald! No te permito que me hables así. Y todo por culpa de esa chiquilla. Mi decisión está tomada, no quiero verla aquí hasta que se comporte como debe ser, si es que algún día lo hace. Ahora retírense que tengo jaqueca.-sentenció en el tono que usa quien está acostumbrado a ser obedecido. –Tú no Archibald.-agregó y el joven espero lo peor.

Una vez que Anthony y Alistear salieron de la habitación, la temida anciana rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en una enorme silla tapizada en terciopelo escarlata.

-Tendré que hablar de esto contigo como lo hice con Anthony.-tomó un sorbo de té y continuó-Ustedes son menores y están bajo mi tutela y debido a eso esperaría que me mostraran respeto a mí y a toda la familia al comportarse debidamente. Deben entender que están siendo instruidos para lo que cada uno de ustedes será en el futuro, de acuerdo a su posición como descendientes de los Andrey. Candy es una mala influencia para ustedes.-hizo una señal con la mano para evitar que Archie reclamara –Lo es, desde que llegó los ha contagiado con su espíritu de rebeldía. Así que no solo se trata de que ella debe cambiar sus modales, sino que ustedes tres no vuelvan a comportarse tan rebeldemente por defenderla. Si esta situación continúa el tío William considerará el cancelar la adopción.

No pudieron hacer nada, él mismo no pudo contestar nada para que la tía retirara su amenaza, los tenía en sus manos. Ahora Archie recordaba con amargura aquel episodio que había tenido lugar unas semanas atrás porque debido a eso Candy no podría salir con ellos ese domingo. Le parecía tan injusto que por algo en lo que ella no tuvo ninguna injerencia como las condiciones de su nacimiento fuera juzgada tan duramente. ¿Por qué la tía no podía ver que esa chiquilla había llevado a sus vidas más felicidad de la que nunca habían tenido? ¿Cuántos desprecios más tendría que soportar esa dulce niña, a pesar de pertenecer ahora a una familia pudiente como los Andrey? Arrojó con fastidio la corbata que se estaba anudando frente al espejo, salió de su habitación dando un portazo exactamente como lo hiciera aquel día.

* * *

-Siento tanto que no puedas acompañarnos Candy.-decía Stear cuando Archie se les unió.

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.-dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa.

-Me gustaría tanto que las cosas fueran diferentes Candy.-le dijo Anthony con tristeza en su voz.

-Pero no lo son Anthony y no sé si algún día lo serán. Pero eso no importa, me basta con tener el cariño de ustedes tres, con saber que ustedes si me consideran su familia, como lo hago yo, que su cariño por mí no se basa en lo que tengo o en como crecí ni dónde nací. Le estoy muy agradecida al tío William por haberme adoptado, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, así que acataré las decisiones de la familia, procuraré no causar ningún problema.

-Cuando la tía Elroy vea cuanto te has esforzado, te aceptará. Tiene que hacerlo.

-Quizás Anthony. Pero no esperes demasiado; aunque yo me esfuerce, para ella siempre seré una huérfana sin derecho a disfrutar del apellido Andrey. Y no la culpo, siempre ha creído que el abolengo es muy importante y no va a cambiar por mí. Pero ustedes deben ser buenos con ella, no se enojen por que no me quiera por favor.-se acercó al joven rubio y lo abrazó tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas. Lo quería, lo había querido por tanto tiempo pero comenzaba pensar que la tía Elroy tenía razón, que ellos eran muy diferentes. Él tenía un deber que cumplir con su familia y ella nunca sería más que la sirvienta que adoptaron por compasión. Sintió un intenso dolor en el corazón y se preguntó si habría alguna esperanza.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, pero volveremos pronto.-dijo Archie rápidamente pero sin poder disimular su turbación.

-Archie.-Candy lo sostuvo del brazo y le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que poseía que podrían derretir el corazón más helado-Está bien, de verdad. Diviértanse mucho.

Caminaron hacia la entrada principal y voltearon para despedirse con la mano una vez más de aquella pecosa que parecía no perder la animosidad con nada, que aceptaba con una sonrisa lo bueno y lo malo que la vida le daba, que parecía tan pequeña, tan niña a veces y que sin embargo tenía una voluntad de hierro que no se doblegaba ante nada. Debía ser por eso que había irrumpido en el corazón de aquellos jóvenes; había entrado sin tocar, sin previo aviso, solo se instaló ahí cómodamente y sabían con certeza que no saldría jamás.

* * *

Subió a su habitación a tomar un pequeño bolso y metió en él lo indispensable, se acercó al espejo y se arreglo el cabello, se pellizcó las mejillas y se humedeció los labios. Se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la manija, pareció cambiar de opinión, la soltó y regresó hasta la cama, se sentó en ella. Miró por la ventana, se levantó para salir al balcón, dio la vuelta y caminó otra vez hacia la puerta y de regreso al balcón, dio un golpecito en el suelo con el pie y fue hasta la puerta nuevamente para esta vez abrirla con un movimiento rápido y salir por ella.

Él esperaba en la cima de la colina, recargado en un árbol. Guardo su tesoro plateado en un bolsillo y miró hacia el camino, ansioso. Sacó su reloj y miró la hora, lo cerró. Era uno de los pocos obsequios que le había dado su padre que él en verdad valoraba por que había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y siempre era heredado al primogénito, lo acarició con los dedos y lo guardo otra vez. Comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie sobre el suelo pero después de unos minutos se detuvo diciéndose que parecía un tonto al ponerse tan nervioso. Guardaba su reloj por enésima ocasión cuando escuchó unos ligeros pasitos que se acercaban, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Lista?-preguntó a la joven que llegaba y que tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios del color de un capullo de rosa y sus rizos dorados cayendo alegremente sobre sus hombros lo hicieron pensar por un momento que tenía ante él una visión que desaparecería apenas parpadeara.

-No sé, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo. No creo que resulte bien ir con el rebelde del colegio a un lugar desconocido.

-¿Qué piensas que te haré? ¿Que te secuestraré y pediré rescate a tu tía?, ¿cuánto crees que me darán por ti?-dijo alzando uno de los brazos de Candy, examinándola como si se tratara de una pieza de carne que se disponía a comprar.

-Seguro te pagaría lo que pidieras pero por que me llevaras lo más lejos posible. –contestó zafando el brazo y haciendo reír a Terry.

-Entonces, ¿vamos? El lugar no es ningún misterio, se me ocurrió ir al zoológico y a pasear por la ciudad, ya veremos. Claro que si lo prefieres puedes quedarte aquí, nadie te molestará, por que no habrá absolutamente nadie.

-Está bien, vamos.

Trepó a la barda y verificó que no hubiera nadie, giró y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a trepar, Candy la tomó y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago apenas estuvo en contacto con esa piel, agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. Terry bajó de un salto y estiró los brazos para recibir a Candy, ella se disponía a deslizarse hacia abajo pero se detuvo en seco con la cara aún más ruborizada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo puedo bajar sola. Quítate de ahí.-contestó tomando con ambas manos su falda para pegarla a sus piernas.

-Después de todo eres una dama.-dijo Terry recargando una mano en la barda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "después de todo"? Vamos, quítate.

-Te prometo que no miraré.-dijo extendiendo otra vez sus brazos.

-No confió en ti. Muévete o te arrojaré una piedra a la cabeza.-lo amenazó con una piedra que había encontrado. Él se hizo a un lado, riendo y ella bajó ágilmente.

-Te dije que podía sola.

-Nunca lo dudé.- dijo tomando su puesto del lado de la avenida y ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo aceptó con una tímida sonrisa y recogió un poco su vestido con la otra mano para comenzar a caminar. Se preguntaba que le había pasado hace un momento, nunca se había puesto así al trepar a los árboles o las bardas o cualquier cosa que se cruzaba en su camino; cuando Albert la ayudó a saltar la noche que salió por las medicinas nunca se le ocurrió que tenía que avergonzarse, ¿por qué esta vez era diferente?

* * *

¿Por qué la naturaleza era tan bondadosa con algunas personas? Pareciera que a algunas las colmó de dones, mientras que a otras las había olvidado. Algunos son felices con lo que tienen y otros, aunque tengan por montones, nunca están satisfechos. ¿Será que cada quién tiene lo que se merece o que la vida da arbitrariamente sin tomar en cuenta méritos? ¿Qué hay que hacer para alcanzar la felicidad? ¿O será que nunca se alcanza realmente y que solo tenemos que ocuparnos en buscarla y tenemos que conformarnos con lo que obtengamos mientras la buscamos?

Haber crecido junto a alguien como Candy había sido sin duda lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle a una niña tímida como Annie, pero también había sido aterrador. Candy era vivaz, alegre y encantadora; todos la amaban. Annie, por su parte era retraída, miedosa, insegura y cuando se comparaba con su hermana se encontraba a sí misma tan ordinaria, sin ningún atributo especial, sin gracia. Por eso Archie la miraba con tal fascinación. Deseaba tanto que él algún día la mirara como lo hacía con Candy, pero temía que su deseo jamás se cumpliría. ¿Cómo competir con semejante belleza?

Annie miraba las flores que adornaban la terraza de la casa Andrey con su mejilla reposando en la palma de su mano. Una figura masculina salió por el enorme ventanal y caminó hasta el barandal que dividía la terraza. Ella lo reconoció y pensó en quedarse sentada dónde estaba, sin hacer ruido. Un profundo suspiro salió del hombre y sin pensarlo más ella se acercó despacio.

-Se te nota triste Anthony.-dijo tímidamente.

-Annie, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.-ella sonrió tristemente, pensando que no era extraño que eso sucediera.

-¿Estás triste por qué Candy no pudo venir?

-Por ella, por mí…

-¿Por ti? –preguntó mirando el perfil del joven.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado Annie, si estás dónde deberías de estar?-dijo sin voltear su rostro hacia ella, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte.

-Muchas veces. Me pregunto también si merezco lo que tengo o qué podría hacer para merecerlo.

Anthony la miró con curiosidad, se notaba que no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

-¿Por qué no habrías de merecerlo Annie? Eres una jovencita muy linda, dulce, educada; estoy seguro que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti.

Annie se sonrojó al escuchar esos halagos inesperados.- ¿Tú por qué no estás dónde deberías estar? –se atrevió a preguntar pero sin levantar la vista, al no escuchar respuesta la levantó lentamente y lo encontró sonriendo con una sonrisa cálida y franca que la hizo relajarse y corresponderle de la misma forma.

-¿Interrumpo?-se escuchó la chillona voz de Elisa. –Quisiera hablar contigo Anthony.

-Yo me retiro.-dijo Annie regresando a la casa rápidamente.

-¿Qué platicaban tan íntimamente?-preguntó Elisa una vez que Annie no estaba.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

-Perdóname, no es necesario que seas tan rudo. Seguramente estás molesto por lo que te dije acerca de Candy. ¿Le preguntaste?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarla con tus tonterías Elisa?-dijo Anthony sintiendo que su paciencia se agotaba.

-¡Eso me gano por querer abrirte los ojos!

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras!-alzó la voz el rubio.

-¿Acaso no entiendes, es que estás tan ciego? Me he pasado toda la vida mendigando por un poco de tu atención, inventando lo que sea para que tú me veas aunque sea un momento. Nunca he puesto mis ojos en otro que no seas tú. De pronto llega esa huérfana y tú caes rendido a sus pies, no te importa ni si quiera que flirtee con otro. Yo te quise mucho antes de su llegada y te sigo queriendo ahora. Pero si eso es lo que tú quieres, está bien. Yo no me interpondré más en tu camino. Te voy a demostrar que he sido sincera contigo, que no es que la quiera lejos de nuestras vidas sin razón alguna.-todo esto lo dijo Elisa bañada en llanto y sujetando a Anthony por la camisa, cuando hubo terminado se fue corriendo dejando detrás a un desconcertado Anthony.

* * *

-¡Albert!-escuchó a sus espaldas cuando estaba alimentando a las cebras.

-¡Hola Candy! Enseguida voy.-contestó a la joven pecosa que agitaba su mano desde el otro lado de la jaula.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Albert?-le preguntó Terry mientras esperaban a que el susodicho acabara con sus ocupaciones. Ella le narró con lujo de detalle como había conocido a Albert cuando este le salvó la vida al caer por una cascada, su historia en casa de los Legan, para culminar en su adopción por los Andrey.

-¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?

-Fue él quién me ayudó en la pelea la noche que terminé en tu habitación. Me dijo que trabajaba aquí, por eso quise venir a saludarlo.

-¡Que chico tan agradecido este Terry!- dijo Albert dándole una palmadita en la espalda.-Tengo un rato libre, les invito una soda.

Los condujo a una desvencijada cabañita que le servía para descansar entre tareas y les dio a cada uno una soda. Candy pensaba que en realidad habían sido muy pocas ocasiones las que había visto a Albert y sin embargo sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Todo él parecía tan sencillo y transparente; era un hombre amable y desinteresado, dispuesto siempre a ayudar y esto lo comprobaba aún más al saber que había ayudado a Terry en una situación tan peligrosa sin siquiera conocerlo. No importaba que lo hubiese visto una o mil veces, estaba segura que era digno de confianza.

-¿No se supone que no les dan permiso de salir del colegio?-preguntó Albert provocando que Candy se atragantara con su bebida y buscara a Terry con la mirada para que él explicara que hacían los dos juntos fuera del colegio.

-Hoy es el quinto domingo, el único día que podemos salir.-contestó él con naturalidad.

-¿Solos?-insistió notando de reojo que las majillas de Candy se habían encendido.

-Resulta que Candy y yo somos los abandonados del San Pablo, nuestras familias no nos quieren cerca, así que unimos nuestras desgracias y salimos a pasear juntos.

-¿Los abandonados? Más bien son los rebeldes del San Pablo. ¡Cómo es que ustedes dos se fueron a encontrar!-dijo Albert y soltó a reír.

* * *

Después de una hermosa mañana en el zoológico y comer en uno de los sitio favoritos de Terry, un sencillo restaurante donde se comía "con sabor de hogar", como él mismo dijo aunque después se rió de si mismo y dijo que él solo podía imaginar a que sabía, paseaban por las calles de Londres y se detuvieron en el monumental puente de la torre. Estuvieron callados un rato, admirando el río y una sensación de dejá vú los invadió al mismo tiempo, recordando cuando estuvieron a frente al océano y bailaron con él como único testigo.

-Bueno, no es el Sena sino el Támesis.-dijo Terry rompiendo el silencio recordando el poema que había sido la causa del comienzo de su amistad.- "Frente a frente mirémonos, las manos enlazadas. Mientras que pasan bajo el puente de nuestros brazos, fatigadas. Las hondas silenciosas de nuestras dos miradas."-recitó con la mirada aún en el agua, entonces volteó; la mirada serena, apacible, como pocas veces lo había visto ella. –"El amor se nos fuga como esta agua corriente. El amor se nos va, se va la vida lentamente. Como es de poderosa la esperanza naciente."

Terry se acercó poco a poco a la pecosa que lo miraba sin saber que hacer o que decir. Acarició su mejilla con una mano y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, sonrió y volvió a darle un beso que ella sintió suave, húmedo y delicioso. Él lo saboreó como si de la ambrosia de los dioses se tratara, quería más, no quería separarse de esos labios que sabían tan dulce, pero sintió que el cuerpo de Candy se estremeció y se puso tenso bajo su abrazo, ella no respiraba; así que se alejó, aunque no lo deseba, para evitar asustarla.

* * *

Diario de Candice Andrey 5 mayo 1912

Creo que soy lo que las monjas llaman una mala mujer. Se supone que una solo debe gustar de un hombre y serle fiel. Yo había dicho que me gustaba Anthony, más que ningún otro. Pero lo cierto es que, aunque él sigue en mi corazón, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Terry. Pienso en él aunque no quiera hacerlo, hasta en la sopa veo reflejado su altanero rostro.

Hoy salí a pasear con él y pasó lo que nunca me imaginé, me besó. Yo me sentí perdida en el azul turquesa de sus ojos, me invadió, no podía ver otra cosa más que eso, sus ojos. Ese azul se hizo más y más intenso hasta que lo tuve frente a mí, como si me perteneciera. Consideré varias opciones: 1. patearle la espinilla y huir, 2. arrojarlo al río y huir o 3. abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. No hice ninguna de las tres, mi mente se nubló, mi cuerpo se paralizó y lo único que sentía eran sus labios sobre los míos, rozándolos, acariciándolos; su aliento invadiendo mis sentidos, su mano acariciando mi mejilla. Las manos me sudaron y mi respiración cesó. No supe de mí hasta que él se alejó y me miró con una mirada que jamás pensé que poseía.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Soy una inconstante, debo dejar de pensar en él; a mí me gusta Anthony, él es tan bondadoso, atractivo, amable. En cambio Terry es engreído, grosero, rebelde y no me gusta nada, pienso ignorarlo completamente.

* * *

NOTAS:

¿Qué tal van las apuestas? ¿Quién ganará el corazón de la pecosa? Envíen sus comentarios.

Para las que no me creen que Anthony si deseaba que Candy se convirtiera en una dama, busquen en el manga, que finalmente es la historia original, aunque en el anime también aparece en el capítulo 20 "Soy más feliz que una alondra". Pero no lo juzguen tan duramente, él era un hombre de su tiempo, en su época los hombres pensaban que las mujeres solo tenían dos utilidades de acuerdo a su clase social. Las pobres, trabajar como negras en su casa y parir; las ricas, ser poco más que un adorno y parir. Afortunadamente nuestro Anthony no es ningún misógino, pero si tenía un concepto diferente al de nosotras, mujeres liberadas del siglo veintiuno, era por su educación. Por ejemplo Renoir,(por mucho que admire su arte) contemporáneo de Anthony, consideraba a las mujeres torpes, excepto a su compañera artista Berthe Morisot. Por eso yo no lo juzgo, como no juzgo a los griegos por ser bisexuales, era la cultura de su época.

Hora de los agradecimientos: coquette81, Roni de Andrew, Black dyan 12, soratan, Yelibar, myrslayer, E. Backer, si omito a alguien, por favor no se me ofenda, soy un poco distraída, pero les aseguro que leo cada review y agradezco enormemente la molestia que se toman al enviarlos.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo VIII_**

"En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que queremos ser." (William Shakespeare)

* * *

Llegaron al colegio sin haber si quiera articulado palabra, Candy llevaba clavada la mirada en la acera y él no se atrevía a hablarle, se preguntaba si ella estaba avergonzada o enojada; aunque, conociéndola, si se hubiera enojado seguramente lo habría pateado, arañado o como mínimo abofeteado. Así que sonrió para sí, seguro de que ella lo había disfrutado tanto como él, solo que era demasiado pudorosa para admitirlo.

Habían llegado ya al camino de adoquines del colegio y Candy se debatía entre despedirse de él con un simple "adiós" o no hacerlo en absoluto. Se recriminaba por no haber reaccionado diferente, por no haberlo abofeteado. Ahora seguramente pensaría que le gustaba, o peor aún que cualquiera podía besarla y ella no hacía nada. Su debate interno se vio interrumpido por algo no mucho mejor. Sus primos se acercaban por el sendero, venían con ellos Patty, Annie, incluso Elisa y Neil estaban ahí. Era demasiado tarde para huir, los habían visto; repentinamente Candy envidió a las avestruces.

-¡Hola! –saludó la pecosa procurando sonar lo más natural posible, pero sentía que ellos podrían leer en su cara lo que había sucedido con Terry.

-¿De dónde vienes Candy?-preguntó seriamente Anthony otorgándole una mirada asesina al castaño junto a ella.

-De… pasear un poco. Regresaron temprano.-trató de cambiar el tema.

-Te dijimos que lo haríamos por ti, pero ya veo que no te hizo falta nuestra compañía.-contestó Anthony tratando sin mucho éxito de que eso no sonara a reproche y de reprimir sus ganas de golpear a Terry que lo miraba con una sonrisa entre altanera y burlona.

-¿Por qué te sorprende Anthony? Ya sabemos que Candy es una arribista y al parecer ya detectó una buena oportunidad.-apuntó Neil con su acostumbrado tono malicioso.

Terry dio un paso al frente dando un bufido y musitando un "imbécil", dispuesto a partirle la cara pero fue detenido por la pequeña mano de Candy que lo tomó del brazo; ella le dio una profunda mirada y movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en forma de negación y esto fue suficiente para que él abandonara la idea y regresara a su posición junto a la pecosa.

-Neil.-dijo Elisa dándole un codazo al mismo tiempo de la furiosa reacción de Terry, provocando que todos se sorprendieran ante el gesto, incluido el propio Neil.

-¡Tú cállate Neil!-le gritó Archie con una cara que más denotaba confusión que molestia.

-Todos estamos muy cansados, creo que será mejor retirarnos, ¿no lo creen?-intervino Patty esperando terminar con esa incómoda situación y buscando apoyo en Stear.

-Si, si, es cierto.-admitió el joven de anteojos.

Anthony y Archie fueron llevados casi a rastras por Stear y Candy se unió a Patty y Annie, después de decirle adiós a Terry. Elisa se acercó a él una vez que todos se adelantaron.

-No dejarás que te ganen tan fácilmente, ¿o si?

Él la vio con desprecio, al igual que a su hermano y se fue sin responder.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo Anthony? Candy te estaba llamando hace un momento y tú la ignoraste.-Stear alcanzó a su primo que caminaba hacia su habitación como si lo azotaran para apresurar el paso.

-¿Qué ocurre, es que no te has dado cuenta qué ocurre?-estalló Anthony. -¿No has visto lo que ese mal nacido de Grandchester está haciendo?

-¿Ser amigo de Candy?-preguntó inocentemente Stear y espero que Anthony lo golpeara en cualquier momento.

-¡Amigo dice él! ¡Si, claro, amigo!

-Cálmate Anthony.-intervino Archie empujándolos hacia la habitación.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando ese imbécil la corteja frente a mis ojos? Si no fuera así, ¿por qué se siente con derechos de defenderla?

-Vamos a ver. ¿Te molesta que la defienda?

-Pues claro que le molesta, él no tiene porque hacerlo.-dijo iracundo Archie.

-Para eso estamos nosotros Stear, nosotros la hemos defendido, cuidado, amado desde siempre.-contestó Anthony.

-Si, y lo hemos hecho con un único propósito: que ella sea feliz. ¿O acaso la cuidamos, la quisimos, la atesoramos como lo más precioso y convencimos al tío William de que la adoptara para que ella se viera comprometida a casarse con uno de nosotros? Por que si ustedes lo pensaron así debieron haber sido claros con Candy, así ella hubiese decidido si aceptaba las condiciones.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados al fin, pensando como refutar ese argumento, Anthony optó por salir dando una rabieta.

* * *

La morena corría tan rápido como sus cortas y delgadas piernas se lo permitían. Maldijo no haber sido nunca aficionada a la actividad física como su hermana. Sorteando los arbustos y con cuidado de levantar lo suficiente su falda para no tropezar, por fin la encontró donde pensó que estaría.

-¡Candy!-gritó con su débil voz desde el pie de la colina.- ¡Es Archie, apresúrate!

-¿De qué hablas Annie, qué pasa con Archie?

-Están peleando. Vamos, dile a Terry que no lo lastime, detenlo como lo hiciste cuando quería golpear a Neil.-dijo con la voz entrecortada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Candy se levantó moviendo la cabeza y siguió a Annie para presenciar uno de los espectáculos más antiguos del mundo; dos hombres peleando por una mujer. Claro que ella no sabía o no quería admitir que ella era la causa, solo fue con la esperanza de poder detenerlos, pero la verdad es que dudaba mucho que está vez pudiera hacer entrar en razón a ese par de necios.

Ahí estaban, con la camisa remangada, el pantalón enlodado y el labio sangrando; cada uno dispuesto a demostrar su superioridad siguiendo solo el instinto que les dictaba su testosterona.

-¡Terry! ¡Archie! ¡Deténganse!-gritó la pecosa al llegar al lugar y notando que Anthony también presenciaba la escena. Los contendientes parecieron no escucharla y siguieron golpeándose como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Por qué pelean Stear?-preguntó Candy viendo que no era tomada en cuenta por aquel par.

-No lo sé, creo que no lo pueden evitar.-comentó Stear resignado y haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver que Terry le propinaba semejante derechazo a su hermano que lo hizo tambalear.

-¡Terry!-insistió la pecosa, él la miró de reojo pero no se detuvo.

Lo único que detuvo esa pelea que había congregado como espectador a medio colegio fue la llegada de la hermana Grey que con su voz grave y ceremoniosa sentenció que ambos chicos quedaban castigados una semana. Saldrían apenas a tiempo para asistir al festival, para su fortuna.

* * *

Después de clases solo pensaba en darse un baño tibio y dormir profundamente, como no lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo ya. Su vida tranquila y despreocupada repentinamente se había convertido en un torbellino de emociones que no estaba segura como sobrellevar. Siempre había pensado que no era complicado diferenciar lo correcto de lo incorrecto, que solo los malvados hacían daño a otros y que ella siempre hallaría la respuesta, la mejor manera de resolver los problemas a los que se enfrentara. ¡Que equivocada estaba! Ahora ahí estaba, arrojada por las olas de una tempestad que no parecía tener fin, obligada a jugar un juego que pensó nunca jugaría y al que pensó temería. Orando por algo que no venía realmente desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Al entrar a su habitación descubrió un sobre que había sido deslizado por debajo de la puerta.

* * *

Queridísima Candy:

Estoy sumamente apenado por mi actitud, lamento haberme comportado tan irracional. Lo único que puedo argumentar en mi defensa es que me enloquece la idea de que quieras a otro más que a mí y más aún, que ese otro pueda hacerte daño. Los ángeles dorados como tú no deberían conocer el sufrimiento. ¿Crees que este tonto pueda aspirar a tu perdón?

Tú has sido lo más bello que he encontrado en toda mi vida y no quisiera ver nunca que te alejas de mí. No te puedo expresar cuanto te quiero porque quien puede decir cuanto ama, pequeño amor siente. Pero esto te diré: tu sonrisa es lo que ilumina mis días y tu aroma es lo que abunda en mis sueños, mi más preciado anhelo es ver tus hermosos ojos siempre brillar con felicidad, y si yo soy quien pueda compartirla contigo, seré el más dichoso de todos los hombres.

Siempre tuyo,

Anthony.

P.D. Sigue en pie lo del festival, ¿verdad que si?

* * *

Se tumbó en la cama sosteniendo la nota en sus manos y lanzando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado de borrar de su mente las imágenes que la atormentaban. Fue inútil, la misma imagen apareció frente a ella como si estuviese tatuada en sus parpados. No había remedio, otra noche de insomnio le aguardaba.

* * *

-¡Ay, no! ¡Yo no puedo usar esto!-gritaba la pecosa horrorizada ante la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo.

-Pero si luces preciosa Candy.-trató de tranquilizarla Annie.

-No, mira el escote Annie, es demasiado atrevido. ¿Y además tengo que usar ese enorme sombrero lleno de plumas? No, es demasiado.

-Pero es lo que la tía escogió para ti. ¿No querrás desairarla?-Annie, disfrazada de la reina Cleopatra*, usaba un vestido de fino lino blanco y adornos dorados en las muñecas, el cuello y el cabello.-Vamos, deja de renegar y ayúdame a peinarte.

Una hora después Patty tocaba ansiosa la puerta, entró con un vestido de pastorcita en blanco y rosa e incluso su cayado en la mano con un coqueto lazo rosa.

-¿No podía la tía escoger algo así para mí?-dijo Candy al verla.

-Supongo que la tía desea que hasta en los disfraces los Andrey luzcan regios.-dijo Patty con una risita.

-Y tenía que disfrazarme precisamente de una reina que murió guillotinada.

-Ya, deja de quejarte que Cleopatra tampoco murió en las mejores condiciones.-regañó Annie, dándole los últimos toques al ligero maquillaje que había aplicado aún contra la voluntad de Candy.-Estás lista. –apuntó Annie con una sonrisa, muy satisfecha con su obra.

Candy se examinó en el espejo y se ruborizó. Nunca pensó que algún día luciría así. Llevaba un vestido de raso rojo, igual a como los usaba la famosa reina Maria Antonieta; con un profundo escote en espalda y pecho, rematado por una fina gasa; Annie le había hecho un peinado alto que estaba adornado por un sombrero con plumas blancas.

* * *

El salón que había sido destinado para albergar a los alumnos e invitados era espacioso y elegante. Del techo pendían unos enormes candelabros que habían sido perfectamente limpiados para la ocasión hasta quedar relucientes. Había vistosos arreglos florales en cada mesa de bocadillos y franqueando cada puerta. En cualquier punto al que se viera había luz y color, debido al adorno del salón y a los disfraces de los invitados.

Anthony lucía con garbo un uniforme de gala de la marina, su ondulada y rubia cabellera brillaba bajo la luz de los candelabros, enfatizada por su atuendo azul oscuro y su blanca y diáfana tez, arrancando miradas de las chicas que lo veían pasar; incluidas las tres amigas que acababan de llegar al lugar y quedaron sorprendidas con lo bien que lucían los chicos Andrey. Stear, desde luego, había elegido un uniforme de la fuerza aérea, el cual lo hacía lucir mayor de lo que era y bastante interesante a los ojos de Patty.

-Archie, ¿quién se supone que eres tú?-preguntó Annie recorriendo el atuendo del siglo XVII que lucía el apuesto joven, con capa y gorguera incluidas.

Archibald se irguió en toda su altura, alzó la barbilla y anunció con voz pausada:-El rey Jacobo VI de Escocia y I de Inglaterra+, a sus pies Su Alteza, reina Cleopatra.-hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la morena.-Me hubiese disfrazado de Marco Antonio# para ir más acorde con tu disfraz pero no me gustan las sandalias.

-Sin embargo no tiene problema con las mallas.-dijo su hermano divertido.

-¡Ya te dije que no son mallas!

Candy reía, feliz de encontrarse ahí con sus seres queridos, olvidando por un momento que se sentía extraña y hasta un poco incómoda enfundada en tan ostentoso vestido. Entonces sucedió un hecho extraño. Algo muy caliente le tocó el hombro: fue una sensación quemante, como si se hubiese vertido sobre su desnuda piel el aceite de una lámpara o la ardiente cera de una vela. Alzó los ojos, pero cerca no había ni velas ni lámpara. Instintivamente alargó la mano hacia el lugar donde sentía aún la quemadura, que le traspasaba como una fina aguja caliente. Hubiese deseado traer una estola al menos, para cubrirse como un gesto de defensa, porque antes de volverse, sabía ya lo que la había tocado.

Acababa de entrar Terrence, estaba parado en el otro extremo del salón y la miraba. La miraba a través de todo el atestado recinto, solo a ella entre toda aquella gente. Allí estaba, en su perfecta arrogancia de hombre de buena cuna. Terry vestía una levita negra, unas polainas negras de raso y un chaleco bordado y de su chaleco y puños asomaba en fruncidos bordados un blanco lino delicadamente plegado y, por mera fórmula, un escaso antifaz que no pretendía engañar a nadie. . A su lado Albert, usando un sencillo antifaz negro, le hablaba con animación, Terry asentía cortésmente a las observaciones que su amigo le hacía. Pero sus ojos seguían aferrados a la rubia al otro lado del salón, con una expresión demasiado extraña para que ella la comprendiera, solo pudo percibir que había insolencia en su mirada y una altanería que lindaba con la piedad. Ella, sin percatarse, quedó prendada de aquellos ojos de un intenso azul metálico, alargados y oblicuos, como si los empujaran hacia arriba en las comisuras externas los altos pómulos. Debajo de aquellos huesos, las mejillas estaban llenas de sombras, lo que le daba al alargado rostro un aspecto ávido e insatisfecho.

-Cierra la boca Candy. –susurró a su oído Patty y ella venció rápidamente su turbación.

Un vals se escuchaba en el salón y todas las parejas se internaron en la pista para bailar. Anthony, con una reverencia y un beso en el dorso de la mano le pidió a Candy el primer baile. Una hermosa pelirroja se acercó tímidamente a Stear para invitarlo a bailar.

-Lo siento, de veras; pero ya había apartado este baile para una linda pastorcita.-dijo mirando con dulzura a Patty que se encontraba a su lado. La chica se ruborizó violentamente; nunca nadie le había hecho un halago, y esta, su primera vez le hinchaba el corazón de gozo, con una cálida sensación que no deseaba que desapareciera.

Al terminar el baile y después de tomar una copa que le ofreciera un mesero, Candy notó que Albert se encontraba hablando con Archie, volteó nerviosamente pero no había señales de Terry. Aprovechó la ocasión y presentó a Albert ante todos sus amigos. Bailando con Stear, se dio cuenta que Albert abandonaba el salón por la puerta que daba a los pasillos de la rectoría. Al terminar de bailar se quedó un momento junto a sus amigos, dudando, por fin aprovechó que Anthony bailaba con Annie para salir por la misma puerta por la que se fue Albert.

No sabía que guiaba sus pasos, o que esperaba encontrar, pero sentía como si una fuerza la alejara de los dominios oficiales de los salones de recepción y la obligara a bajar las escaleras para llegar a los silenciosos fondos del colegio donde se encontraba una pequeña galería. Casi al fondo del largo pasillo encontró a Albert que miraba atento un inmenso mapa bellamente decorado que adornaba una pared, unos pasos atrás de él vio una espalda conocida.

-¡Candy! También te has escapado. Ven, ven pequeña, nuestro amigo Terry me estaba hablando un poco de la fascinante historia de su país.-dijo haciendo un ademán para que la pecosa se acercara.

Terry volteó y se inclinó levemente, saludando. –Un placer verte Candy.-dijo en un tono áspero, como una galantería de mera fórmula, como si sus ojos no hubieran derramado cera caliente sobre la piel de Candy. Ella saludó un tanto desconcertada pero Albert no pareció notarlo, mostraba mucha curiosidad por la conversación que sostenía con Terry, invitó a Candy a unirse al grupo; él se concentró en el mapa nuevamente, ansioso de que Terry continuara con su explicación, un poco atrás estaba Candy y a su lado Terry, encontrándose ella atrapada entre los dos hombres.

-¿Dónde dices que desembarcaron Terry?

-Aquí.-contestó el castaño estirando el brazo por encima del hombro de Candy y la mano de largos dedos señaló Pevensy, después de casi rozar la mejilla de la joven-Guillermo zarpó desde Normandía con un gran ejército y desembarcó aquí, después marchó por toda la costa de Hastings. Harold II movilizó a marchas forzadas a su ejército hacia el sur, muchos de ellos habían participado en la batalla de Stramford Bridge solo tres semanas antes. No es de extrañar que los ingleses fueran derrotados y el rey muerto en batalla. El Duque de Normandía marchó con su ejército a Londres y subió al trono como Guillermo I.1

Albert le formuló unas preguntas más y Terry le contestaba cortésmente, pero Candy apenas si comprendía de que hablaban, porque la dominaba un vértigo absolutamente nuevo para ella. Lo que lo había provocado era la mano de Terry, que se había posado sobre su hombro desnudo. Él estaba muy cerca y se adelantaba aún más haciendo que Candy sintiera que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Cuando ella intentó zafarse de la indecorosa proximidad su mano la sujetó, la sujetó con una presión amable pero definida.

-Y por aquí tenemos el bosque de Sherwood.2-apuntó al mapa nuevamente-Seguro te encantaría visitarlo Albert, es bastante encantador, además de ser famoso por haber servido de escondite a Robin Hood.

Candy sentía que el aliento de Terry iba y venía por su nuca y no pudo evitar estremecerse. El mareo empeoró cuando Terry deslizó su mano desde su hombro hasta su cuello con un desvergonzado apremio que ella nunca hubiera creído posible, al mismo tiempo, seguía hablando con fluidez de su tema:

-Por aquí tenemos otro lugar interesante: aquí desembarcaron las fuerzas de Enrique Tudor, a finales del siglo XV-explicó señalando Milford Haven con una mano, mientras la otra comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la pecosa de un modo que la hizo crepitar por dentro-Él regresó del exilio para combatir con Ricardo III de York, la batalla fue por aquí, cerca de Leicester. Los hombres del rey fueron derrotados y obligados a escapar, y Ricardo fue bajado violentamente de su caballo y muerto en un pantano, William Shakespeare describió esta escena en su obra _Ricardo III._ –al hacer esta aclaración, Candy notó que la voz de Terry tomaba un disimulado tono nostálgico- La batalla colocó a la dinastía Tudor en el trono inglés. 3

Albert se volvió, abandonando el mapa y Terry soltó enseguida a Candy, con un aire tan inocente como si la había tocado por mero accidente.

-Todo esto ha sido tan interesante que nos hemos olvidado de que estamos en un baile. ¿Regresamos al salón?-comenzó a hablar Albert con la misma animación que había tenido toda la noche, pero entonces miró el semblante de Candy y agregó- ¿Te sucede algo Candy? Estás pálida.

-¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada; debe ser la agitación del baile.

Los ojos de Albert viajaron de Candy a Terry sin decir nada por unos momentos. –Quizás deberías salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Por qué no la acompañas Terry? Yo los veré en el salón. Verán, fui honrado con la promesa de un baile con una reina egipcia y una pastorcita, ambas muy lindas, así que no puedo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Está bien, nos vemos ahí.-dijo Terry ofreciendo su brazo a la rubia junto a él, ella lo tomó tímidamente y ambos se dirigieron a la salida; antes de desaparecer por ella Candy volteó para ver a Albert con unos ojos que a él le recordaron los de los cervatillos recién nacidos, miedosos de todo lo que les rodeaba, pero él sabía que su pequeña amiga no tenía razón para tener miedo, solo que ella aún era muy joven para darse cuenta. Tendría que pasar por un largo proceso de emociones, descubrimientos, dudas y a veces hasta culpas para llegar a la conclusión de que lo que le pasaba era lo más natural del mundo, aunque no por eso era sencillo. Albert los miró alejarse y casi tuvo la completa certeza de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Las sospechas que tuvo desde la primera vez que los vio juntos, en el zoológico. Se alegró por ambos, pero entonces una sombra pasó por sus pensamientos al recordar a Anthony. Él no podía intervenir, solo esperó que los tres hubiesen crecido lo suficiente como para arreglar esa delicada situación.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Estás loco?-gritó Candy una vez que estuvieron solos en el jardín, zafándose de su brazo.

-No te comprendo.-contestó tranquilamente Terry.

Pareció que esa respuesta era la peor que pudo haber dado porque ella abrió la boca, incrédula y se enojó más aún.

-¡Eres un bárbaro, un indecente, un, un…-Terry inclinó levemente el torso y la miró incitándola a continuar-un descarado!

-Muy posible.-se limitó a decir, mientras más tranquilo se veía Terry, más exaltada parecía Candy.

-¡Ay! Me voy, como debí haberme ido desde el momento que te vi por primera vez.

-Si debes irte, hazlo. Yo no te detengo, como no lo hice aquella vez en el barco.

Candy estaba decidida a irse y no volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese altanero, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó ahí, clavada en el piso. Y pensó que era una tonta, que debió haber salido corriendo como si el lugar estuviera en llamas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave risa de Terrence.

-¿Ves?-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tú misma eres una bárbara! En este momento deberías estar bailando con tu apuesto marino…y, en vez de eso, te paseas a la luz de la luna con un descarado individuo.

-Estoy a punto de remediar eso.-dijo tomando su vestido para irse lo más rápido que pudo hacia el salón.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas Candy?-le preguntó Anthony al verla llegar.

-Salí un momento, comenzaba a tener calor aquí.-dijo casi sin mirarlo.

-¿No quieres bailar mi hermosa reina?-dijo él tomando su mano.

-Si, vamos.

-Esta noche luces más hermosa que de costumbre, si eso es posible.-comenzó a decir Anthony mientras bailaban.-Todos los que te miran se sorprenden ante tu belleza.

-No es verdad. Ahora me miran por que estoy junto a ti; a ti si que te miran las mujeres, y con razón.-dijo Candy con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Recibiste mi nota?-preguntó Anthony después de unos minutos de silencio, ella asintió-Sé que es muy prematuro hablar de eso, pero quiero que sepas que siento cada palabra que escribí. Todo este tiempo no he tenido otra razón para sentirme feliz que el ver tu sonrisa, me gustaría tanto poder verla cada vez que quisiera, y que tus ojos me miraran con amor todos los días. Me gustaría que algún día me honraras siendo mi esposa Candy.

Un nuevo mareo se apoderó de ella, era demasiado para una sola noche, pensó. Bajó la vista y deseó que el baile terminara de una vez. Su deseo se cumplió, pero no exactamente como ella esperaba.

-¿Me permites?-dijo Terry tocando levemente el hombro de Anthony, él pareció no creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos y solo lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. –Después bailarás otra vez con ella.-agregó tomando la mano de Candy y comenzando a bailar con ella, alejándose con los giros del vals, sin darle tiempo a Anthony de reclamar.

-Comienzo a creer que disfrutas que dos hombres peleen por ti.-dijo otorgándole su intensa mirada a través del antifaz.

-¿Por mí? Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes me usen como excusa para dejar aflorar su salvajismo.

-¿Salvajismo? ¡Ah! Tú te refieres al otro idiota que tienes como primo. Tienes razón, corrijo, tres hombres.

-Y tú te zafas diciendo que es mi culpa.-dio en voz baja Candy al notar que bailaban cerca de Elisa. Terry también lo notó y la llevó bailando a otro extremo del salón.

-Bueno, en cierta forma es tu culpa, por que la solución está en tus manos. Deja de mentir. ¿Por qué han de interponerse siempre tantas mentiras cuando la verdad es tan simple y tan bella?

-Yo no miento y no sé de que verdad hablas.

-Debo diferir, su Alteza, por que ahora mismo está mintiendo.-una sonrisa un tanto malévola apareció en sus labios.

-No te entiendo.-susurró Candy.

-Oh, si que me entiendes. Cuando entré esta noche en el salón y te vi yo te formulaba una pregunta y tú me contestaste. Entonces, tú me habías comprendido y no mentías. Tus ojos no mentían.

El vals terminó y ellos se separaron, Terry tomó la mano de la pecosa y le dio un beso lenta y suavemente.

-Gracias por el baile.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Annie y Patty subieron aún emocionadas y sonrientes a sus habitaciones, comentando de los disfraces más originales, de los invitados y desde luego de sus respectivas parejas. Solo Candy parecía taciturna y cansada, si, estaba muy cansada. Sus nervios habían estado subiendo y bajando sin control toda la noche, su estómago resentía los efectos, se preguntaba si esto tenía que pasar al hacerse mayor.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

* Cleopatra VII Thea Philopator (69-30 A.C.), última gobernante de la dinastía tolemaica en Egipto.

María Antonieta (Josefa Juana de Austria y Lorena) (2 nov. 1755, Viena–16 oct. 1793, París, Francia). Reina consorte de Luis XVI de Francia.

+ Jacobo Carlos Estuardo (Edimburgo, 19 de junio 1566 – Theobalds House, 27 de marzo de 1625)

# Marco Antonio (Roma, c. 83 a. C. - Alejandría, 1 de agosto de 30 a. C.) militar y político romano.

1 Aquí Terry describe la batalla de Hastings (14 de octubre 1066)

2 Sherwood, región arbolada en Nottinghamshire en Inglaterra.

3 Batalla de Bosworth Field (22 ago. 1485). Batalla final de la guerra de las Dos Rosas en Inglaterra.

NOTAS:

Esta vez la espera fue un poco más larga, pero espero que haya valido la pena y que disfruten leyendo este capítulo, como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Yelibar, Roni de Andrew, soratan, myrslayer, AngelyLove-JiburuMaker007, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, sobre todo me escribieron sobre el beso. (jijiji) Creo que todas fantaseabamos con que nuestro primer beso fuera algo así, solo a unas cuantas afortunadas se les cumplió. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Las que gusten, me platican acerca de su primer beso y a ver si yo me animo también a platicarlo.

P.D. ¿Qué les parece? Terry, además de galán, es culto. No hay muchos como esos.


	9. Chapter 9

_** Capítulo IX**_

Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban y los jóvenes estaban ansiosos, decidiendo donde pasarlas. Muchos irían a las propiedades de veraneo de sus familias, algunos más viajarían a América o Europa continental.

Patty y Annie, charlaban amenamente de la escuela de verano, era ahí donde querían pasar sus vacaciones; se decía que el lugar de Escocia donde se encontraba era muy hermoso, con verdes montañas, lagos que brillaban bajo un radiante sol y un pueblo cercano, lleno de amable gente, donde se organizaba una feria bastante pintoresca. Candy, por su parte, estaba indecisa. El tío William le había enviado dinero con George para que se fuera de vacaciones donde le apeteciera. Pensaba que podría regresar a América, abrazar a sus madres, a quienes tanto extrañaba y dormir como lirón por dos semanas completas, solo así podría descansar de toda la agitación que había tenido estos últimos meses.

-Has estado evitándome.-la detuvo la voz de Terry cuando se dirigía al comedor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu comedor para tomar la merienda?

-Es cierto, ¿eh? Has estado evitándome estas semanas.-insistió sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Candy.

-No sé de que hablas.-dijo con convicción pero desvió la mirada.

La verdad era que si lo había evitado, no iba más a la segunda colina de Pony al atardecer para no encontrarlo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tenía miedo, miedo de mirarse nuevamente en aquellos ojos hechizantes y no saber más, no pensar en nada más y dejar que él hiciera de ella lo que se le antojara. Aquella vez en el puente eso sucedió, no podía permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Había pensado día y noche en él, en lo que ocurrió en el baile. Como la miró al entrar al salón, como con una simple mirada la desarmó, la hipnotizó. Y después como había recorrido su piel con su delgada mano, ella se había sentido agraviada, indefensa y paralizada, dolorosa y sin embargo dulcemente, por la enormidad de aquel desvergonzado contacto. Maldecía el momento en que escuchó a Annie y usó ese escotado vestido. Por las noches había despertado varias ocasiones, con el corazón acelerado de soñar con esa experiencia. Daba vueltas en la cama y apretaba con fuerza los ojos, obligándose a no pensar más en eso. Era inútil, las imágenes regresaban una y otra vez, volvía a sentir esos largos dedos en su espalda y la piel se le erizaba. Se sentía superada por sus emociones, por las sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y que llegaba a pensar eran malas de lo intensas que eran.

Después pensaba en Anthony, en su dulce sonrisa, en su mirada enamorada y en sus palabras. Como la había sorprendido con su declaración no solo en la carta que le hizo llegar, sino también al escucharlo decirlo en el baile. Él quería hacerla su esposa. Antes ella podía incluso imaginarlo, aunque fuera como algo todavía muy lejano en el tiempo, pero ahora, la imagen se veía borrosa en su imaginación. Recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, los bellos momentos en los que ella creía que no podría ser más feliz que estando a su lado. Antes de venir a Inglaterra jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que ella podría pensar en otro hombre que no fuera Anthony, el deslumbrante Anthony. Con él las cosas se le antojaban a Candy fáciles, tranquilas, se sentía confiada, en paz; pero , a la vez, sentía que debía ser algo más para ser lo que él merecía, no simplemente Candy. Con Terry, en cambio, su mente se nublaba, su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle, no escucharle si quiera. Se veía inmersa en un vaivén agitado y sin rumbo del que no podía zafarse, aunque, en realidad, se había dado cuenta que tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Así que seguimos con las mentiras.

-No, Terry. No te estoy mintiendo, simplemente no habíamos podido encontrarnos. Eso es todo.-dijo casi con desesperación.

-Está bien. Pobrecita mía, creo que te pido demasiado. Quizás tengas razón y aún no es tiempo.-dijo suavemente, al notar que la voz se le quebraba a la pecosa, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos, temerosa, pero el temor desapareció al sentir los labios de Terry en su piel.

-¿Nos vemos al rato en la colina?-dijo más tranquila y enseguida se sorprendió de haberlo dicho.

-Ahí te espero, pecas.-contestó Terry con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

Se habían encontrado en la biblioteca y para ambos fue una feliz coincidencia, se sentaron uno frente al otro en una de las espaciosas mesas, pretendiendo estudiar. Pero para él resultaba virtualmente imposible concentrarse en su lectura si enfrente, tan solo levantando la mirada, podía disfrutar de la presencia de Patty. Seguía con la mirada su lacio cabello que enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, sus suaves y redondeadas mejillas, su sincera mirada de ojos castaños detrás de los anteojos y su amplia sonrisa que parecía tener juventud y alegría reprimidas. Resultaba difícil de creer, pero en poco tiempo aquella tímida jovencita, había logrado encontrar el camino hasta su corazón, el mismo que él pensaba inmune a esas cosas del amor; hasta que llegó Candy, entonces creyó que nunca más sentiría atracción por otra mujer. Pero ahora ahí estaba, sin hacer mucho caso al libro que tenía en sus manos por que le parecía más interesante sonreír como bobo a la joven que le correspondía de igual manera.

-Patty, me siento muy feliz cuando estoy contigo.-dijo Stear mientras caminaban de regreso a los edificios de los dormitorios.

Ella se ruborizó y sonrió. –Yo también Stear.

Un largo silencio se apoderó de ellos, se sentían nerviosos, pero no incómodos. Stear se percató que el calor que abrigaba su corazón no precisaba de que ella hablara para conservarse, ni si quiera tenía que verla, solo con pensar en ella sentía esa abrigadora sensación, como si ella misma lo abrazara.

-Espera aquí, por favor. No tardo.-dijo de pronto y echo a correr hacia su dormitorio. Regresó unos minutos después con un brazo detrás de la espalda, ocultando algo.

-Patty, hice esto para ti. Espero que te guste.- dijo el joven mostrando un hermoso patito de madera delicadamente pintado y con una cuerda que, al jalarla, hacía que el juguete caminara graciosamente.

-¡Es hermoso Stear! ¡Gracias!-contestó la joven dando un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y llevándose las manos a la boca, por que sentía que en ese momento era capaz de ponerse a gritar a voz en cuello lo feliz y afortunada que se sentía.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Nos veremos después.-dijo rápidamente como para evitar que sus verdaderos pensamientos salieran por su boca. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos, pero después se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos.-Patty.-comenzó a decir con un leve rubor asomándose en sus mejillas.

-¿Si?

-Yo… ¿Crees que yo podría darte un beso?-dijo y se dio cuenta que cualquiera podría ver lo inexperto que era en esos menesteres.

Patty abrió los ojos, sorprendida; después bajó la mirada y junto las manos en un gesto de inocencia que fascinó a Stear.-Si-contestó con las mejillas encendidas.

El sintió como su estómago daba vueltas y su corazón latía alocadamente mientras se acercaba al rostro candoroso de la joven. Ella cerró los ojos un segundo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, fue un toque gentil, suave, recatado, pero fue suficiente para que ambos comprobaran que sus corazones no les habían engañado. En ese momento, la electricidad no tuvo ningún secreto para ellos.

* * *

Con la espalda recargada en un árbol, Terry esperaba. Estaba solo, pero no se sentía así. Había dejado de sentirse así hacía un tiempo ya, algo que nunca creyó posible, que ni siquiera esperaba y mucho menos buscaba. Lo cierto era que, a estas alturas ya no podía seguir negándolo. Ella era la causante de esta nueva tranquilidad que lo invadía. Una que no había conocido, ni creyó que existiera, por que en toda su corta pero atormentada existencia lo único que había conocido era la inconformidad, el resentimiento, el abandono. Pero repentinamente ella llegó, con sus ojos chispeantes, su carcajada desenvuelta, sus manitas que lo hacía perder la compostura cuando lo rozaban, su interés sincero en él y sus dulces y tentadores labios. Él tenía la certeza en su corazón que esa escurridiza rubia lo quería, no podía ser de otra forma. Había tanta complicidad entre ellos que incluso se entendían sin necesidad de palabras. El rubor que subía a sus mejillas cada vez que él la miraba y mucho más cuando inocentemente (o no tan inocentemente) la tocaba. El temblor que percibía en su labio inferior cuando él se acercaba y el estremecimiento que la recorría cuando le sonreía. También estaba el hecho de que la había sorprendido no pocas veces mirarlo soñadora con una sonrisa que no le había observado en ninguna otra ocasión; una vez, incluso la descubrió mirando fijamente sus labios con un furioso rubor que revelaba sus pensamientos.

Candy era diferente a cualquier joven que hubiese conocido, ella le decía lo que pensaba sin ningún empacho, no tenía las falsas poses de las señoritas de la alta sociedad que tanto desagradaban

a Terry, ella era natural, sincera. Y sobre todo, ella se acercó a él sin saber si quiera quién era, que era el primogénito del poderoso Duque de Grandchester. No, ella lo quería por quien era él, solo por ser Terrence, con todo y su mal humor, sus arranques, sus contradicciones, su cinismo y su rebeldía. Cuando estaban juntos, todo lo demás perdía importancia, solo eran Terry y Candy, dos seres que se comprendían, nada más.

-¿En qué piensas?-la cantarina voz de Candy lo sacó de su meditación.

-En ti.-contestó rápidamente, sin pensarlo, ella desvió la mirada y entonces él agregó-Pensaba que te estabas tardando.

-¡Ah! Es que Annie no paraba de hablar acerca de Archie, no hallaba la forma de zafarme.-dijo con la naturalidad que la caracterizaba recuperada y sentándose a su lado.

-La tímida y el elegante. No sé por que no me cuadra esa pareja.

-¿De qué hablas? Si son el uno para el otro. Y además no los llames así, sus nombres son Annie y Archie.

-¿De verdad sabes cuando una pareja es el uno para el otro?-preguntó Terry con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno…-comenzó Candy, percibiendo la doble intención de sus palabras-a mí solo me parece que es así con ellos dos, pero ¿quién soy yo para decirlo, Cupido? –concluyó tratando de evadir la mirada de Terry.

-Bien, hablemos de otra cosa. El tema de tu primo no me es particularmente interesante. ¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones, pecas?

-No lo he decidido aún. Pensaba regresar a América, para visitar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, por otro lado Annie y Patty me animan a ir a la escuela de verano a Escocia, dicen que es muy bello.

-Lo es.-dijo él notando como los ojos verdes de Candy brillaban con curiosidad al hablar de un lugar desconocido.

-¿Has estado ahí?

-Muchas veces. Ahí iré yo a veranear. Mi familia tiene una villa ahí, ya que casi nunca la usan, mi padre me permite pasar ahí largas temporadas.-la mirada de Candy se entristeció al escuchar eso, sabía que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Terry sufría por la lejanía de su padre.

-Ven conmigo.-dijo Terry de pronto, ella lo miró por varios segundos sin contestar-El colegio de verano está cerca de la propiedad Grandchester.-aclaró él.

-No lo sé.-ella hubiese querido gritar "si", pero sus dudas internas la asaltaron nuevamente.

-¿Quieres preguntarte dentro de veinte años, "qué hubiera pasado si tomaba ese tren"?

Candy lo pensó detenidamente pero no dejaba que sus labios se abrieran, por alguna razón sentía que no era algo tan superficial como solamente decidir donde pasaría el verano, sino que había algo más. Que esta podía ser una decisión que afectara el curso de su vida. Las palabras de Terry retumbaban en su mente; no, no quería arrepentirse de lo que había dejado de hacer por miedo. Unos largos y delgados dedos rozaron su mejilla cuando apartaron unos rizos de ella. Terry buscaba su mirada, con la cabeza ladeada y una leve sonrisa, esperaba su respuesta. Al verlo, sus dudas desaparecieron.

-Si, iré a Escocia.-dijo resuelta más para convencerse a sí misma que a él.

* * *

Los primos Andrey, junto con Annie y Patty consiguieron ir al zoológico en ese último domingo que tenían antes de partir de vacaciones. Debían ir para encargarle a Albert a Julie, la tortuga de Patty, pero también pensaron que sería un paseo divertido, se lo merecían después de tanto tiempo de encierro en aquel frío y rígido colegio de reyes.

Inevitablemente, los jóvenes comenzaban a separarse de cuando en cuando en parejas, Stear y Patty no podían ocultar que eran cada vez más cercanos, Archie y Annie también platicaban animadamente aunque no se veía la misma desenvoltura que con la otra pareja. Stear y Patty se regalaban miradas y sonrisas coquetas, se procuraban comodidad y conversaban con soltura de los temas que a ambos les interesaban. Archie y Annie, por otro lado, parecían atraerse, si; pero podía percibirse cierta distancia infranqueable entre ellos, como si, por alguna razón, no pudieran actuar tan natural como lo deseaban. Anthony y Candy quedaron así libres para conversar a solas, nadie le dio importancia a este hecho, por que estaban demasiado ocupados entre ellos y por que daban por sentado que ellos dos también desearían estar como pareja.

-El clima es tan agradable que me recuerda nuestros días en Lakewood.-comenzó a decir Anthony, mirando hacia el cielo. Candy sonrió y se permitió viajar a aquellos días.

-¿Recuerdas como nos divertíamos Candy? ¿Recuerdas como Stear siempre terminaba empapándote cuando probabas sus inventos?-ambos rieron al recordar eso.

-¿Cómo estarán tus rosas Anthony?

-Ellas están bien seguramente, instruí muy bien al jardinero para que las cuidara.

-¿Crees que algún día regresaremos los cuatro a Lakewood?-preguntó Candy.

-Estoy seguro que si. Lo que no sé es si regresaremos juntos.-dijo Anthony en voz baja, hasta entonces Candy volteó para mirarlo.-Creo que nada será igual ya Candy. Estamos creciendo y nuestras vidas quizás tomen rumbos diferentes, tendremos que elegir nuestro camino y tal vez este nos aleje físicamente de aquellos a quienes amamos. Pero no alejará nuestros corazones, así nos vayamos al otro lado del mundo, siempre existirá este lazo indestructible que nos une, nuestro cariño.

Candy lo escuchaba hablar e iba comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, lo ciertas que podrían ser. Ella tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran pero eso era algo inevitable y el que Anthony le asegurara que nunca moriría su cariño la tranquilizó.

-Anthony, a veces tengo miedo. Miedo de comenzar otra etapa en mi vida y no saber como. De tomar malas decisiones, que afecten o lastimen a otros.

-Lo sé Candy, yo también tengo miedo a veces. Pero tenemos que aprender a superarlo, es imposible que no nos equivoquemos. En cuanto a hacer daño a otros, yo sé que tú jamás lo harías intencionalmente. Si tomas ciertas decisiones en un afán por encontrar tu felicidad, los que te aman lo comprenderán.-dijo y tomó la mano de la joven.

Él buscó en sus ojos, buscó alguna señal que lo animara a alejarse, pero no la encontró. Candy le sonreía, con una sonrisa un tanto triste, pero no parecía incómoda con la proximidad del joven rubio. Con un rápido pero suave movimiento Anthony tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la pecosa, se acercó y la besó. Ella recibió el beso con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque Anthony casi enseguida despegó sus labios de los de ella. Solo los aprisionó y acarició un momento para después alejarse.

-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que atinó a decir Candy.

-¿Te molestó?

-No es eso, es que…no lo esperaba.- ¿cómo iba a decirle que esto era una nueva cosa que le rondaría la cabeza día y noche en un eterno tormento y qué era lo menos que ella deseaba?

-Lo lamento, yo no quería asustarte. Candy, ya sabes cuanto te quiero, no me pude resistir.

-Anthony, yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Será mejor que nos reunamos con los otros.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar Candy? ¿Por qué siempre que toco el tema lo evades?-dijo y le tomó la mano para detenerla.

-Por que no sé que decirte.

-¿No puedes decir que tú también me quieres?-dijo levantándose él mismo.

-Ya sabes que si. Te quiero, los quiero a los tres.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño, yo hablo del que se tienen un hombre y una mujer y que los lleva a formar una pareja, a casarse. No te hagas la desentendida, lo sabes muy bien.-le tomó de los hombros.

-Es que yo no…-Candy buscaba las palabras en su mente pero no las hallaba por ningún lado, de pronto pensó que eso de ir al zoológico no había resultado tan bien.- ¡Ay Anthony! Como quisiera que estuviéramos aún en Lakewood, que nada hubiese cambiado.-dijo abrazando al chico y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Pero Candy, eso es imposible. Las personas cambian, las circunstancias también. Si hoy te viera en camisón como antes, ya no te vería con los mismos ojos.-se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó. Ella se alejó y lo miró con sorpresa.

-No lo sé Anthony, ¿y si no es amor lo que sientes por mí? Tal vez tú crees que si, pero no lo es. Y además, comienzo a pensar que no soy la mujer adecuada para ti.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Y crees que si eres adecuada para un duque?-dijo Anthony con cierta molestia en la voz.

-¿Qué?-ahora Candy lo encaraba.

-Es por él, ¿verdad? ¿Estás enamorada de Grandchester? Contesta.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme en ese tono Anthony. Y yo en ningún momento hablé de Terry.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Ya me he dado cuenta por mi mismo.-contestó en un tono agrio.

-¿Ves porque no quería hablar de esto? Terminas haciéndote ideas en la cabeza y enfadándote. Olvidemos esta discusión y no te enfades más, no hay razón. ¿No acabas de hablar tú de nuestro cariño que nunca morirá?-dijo Candy en un tono conciliatorio.

-Eso es muy diferente.

-Es lo mismo. Pase lo que pase, yo te quiero y espero que tú me sigas queriendo, adonde sea que nos lleve la vida, eso no cambiará.-Candy creyó que sus primos eran una aparición celestial cuando los vio. Aliviada, levantó el brazo para que se acercaran.

Candy no volvió a despegarse de sus primos, jugaron y rieron y por un momento todo volvió a ser como antes. Los cuatro primos Andrey divirtiéndose sin pensar en el futuro, sin preocuparse por la vida que escogerían o adonde irían. Sin pensar en las elecciones que sus seres queridos harían, sin intentar influenciarlas. Candy deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese dichoso momento, que no tuviera que decidir nada, que la vida solo le diera la dicha de estar junto a ellos, así, como amigos incondicionales. Pero sabía que eso no podía pasar y que, tarde o temprano, su corazón dejaría atrás por completo la cáscara de niña y desearía algo más. Que tendría que luchar por conseguir aquello que saciaría su sed y que todavía le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer.

* * *

Candy corría animosa hacia la cabañita donde solía descansar Albert, se detuvo frente a la puerta al oír que no se encontraba solo, se encontró indecisa si debía interrumpirlo, iba a golpear con sus nudillos cuando reconoció la risa de Terry, él era quién conversaba con Albert. Pensó en darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, pero recordó que ella misma le había sugerido a Terry que fuera al zoológico diciendo que ella se encontraría ahí. Se sentía tan mal sabiendo que él estaría solo, que su familia no lo recibiría. No comprendía como unos padres podían comportarse así con su hijo. Terry rompía las reglas, era arrebatado y hasta grosero, pero se supone que el amor de los padres es el más incondicional, él no merecía ese rechazo; sobre todo por que ella había llegado a descubrir que detrás de esa máscara de dureza, había un ser sensible, deseoso de sentirse amado.

Todo hubiese sido tan fácil si Anthony no la hubiera besado. Aquella escena aún estaba presente en la mente de la pecosa, sentía que su cabeza reventaría por el estado de turbación a la que esa situación entre los tres la había arrastrado. Anthony la quería, se lo había dicho una y mil veces, cada vez más convencido que la anterior. Se lo había demostrado, ahora más explícitamente que nunca. Y ella también lo quería, pero por este inglés rebelde, ¿qué sentía por él?

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y casi choca con el pecho de Albert que se detuvo en seco, sorprendido, al encontrar ahí parada a Candy.

-Estaba a punto de tocar.-dijo rápidamente Candy para evitar que los hombres pensaran que estaba espiando, aunque en realidad había encontrado una rendija por la que se asomó y veía a Terry reír.

-¡Hola Candy! Pensé que ya se habrían marchado.

-¿Eh? No.-contestó Candy algo turbada. Albert la miró, esperando lo siguiente que diría. –Yo venía a despedirme, en un rato nos iremos, pero quise encontrarte mientras descansabas.

-Tendrás que disculparme un momento Candy. Tengo un asunto que atender, pero no tardaré. Terry te hará compañía con gusto, ¿verdad Terry?-dijo Albert haciendo pasar a Candy, enseguida desapareció por la puerta, dejando a dos jóvenes inexplicablemente nerviosos.

Un profundo silencio se instaló entre ellos, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento e intercambiaron sonrisas, Terry seguía sentado detrás de la pequeña mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos. Candy tomó una silla frente a él y se sentó. "Pensé que tendría mucho que decir, pero no me salen las palabras. Solo oigo latir mi corazón."-se dijo Candy notando que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, le fastidiaba que eso sucediera, pero por más que quisiera, no lo podía evitar.

-Así que por aquí están tus primos.-rompió el silencio Terry.

-Si, vinimos a dejar la tortuga de Patty.

-Si, me lo habías comentado.-un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?-preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió Candy.

-Llegué hace un rato.

-¿Y porqué no fuiste conmigo, con nosotros?-se apresuró a corregir.

-Ya sabes que tus distinguidos primos y yo no somos precisamente amigos.

Candy pensó en preguntar hasta cuando terminaría su antipatía, pero se dio cuenta de su error y desistió de hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta Terry ya no estaba sentado frente a ella, la hizo voltear el ruido de la puerta que se abría y lo encontró parado en el marco.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, o no te quieres arriesgar a que te vean conmigo?

-Eres un tonto, vamos.-dijo levantándose rápidamente.

Candy lo perseguía por tercera vez después que él se burlara y la comparara con un chimpancé, antes ya lo había alcanzado y propinado un buen coscorrón. Sabía que actuaban como dos chiquillos pero lo único que le interesaba era estar a su lado, riendo, peleando, callando, daba igual. Con tan solo estar a su lado, tenía esperanza de que la felicidad existiera.

-¡Te encontré!-gritó ella dándole un empujón, él no estaba preparado y cayó al suelo, pero en sus intentos de evitarlo se tomó de lo primero que alcanzó, y eso fue el brazo de Candy. La jaló y cayó sobre él. Enseguida toda su cara se puso colorada y lo miró asustada, a él le costaba trabajo creerlo, pero también se había sonrojado al sentir el peso del esbelto cuerpo de Candy sobre el suyo. Ella se levantó torpemente y se arregló el vestido, manteniendo la cabeza baja para no toparse con sus ojos.

-Mis primos deben estar buscándome. Mejor me voy.-dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Candy.-la llamó.

-¿Si?

Él se quedó callado un momento. –Olvidé lo que iba a decirte.-dijo y se sintió el mayor de los tontos. Ella sonrió.

-Nos veremos después.-dijo Candy.

-En Escocia.-agregó Terry. –Hasta luego.-dijo y se fue.

* * *

Regresaba a su lugar de descanso, creyendo que sus amigos seguirían ahí, cuando vio a una joven rubia recargada en el barandal de una de las jaulas. Aunque la vio por la espalda pudo notar por su postura que se encontraba melancólica, si no triste.

-¿Pasa algo malo Candy?-preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No, no es nada.-dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

Él se recargó a su lado y vio en la misma dirección que ella, como si el ver a los leones dormir la siesta fuera lo más importante en ese momento. Como si en sus enmarañadas melenas guardaran la respuesta a las muchas preguntas que una adolescente tenía.

-Albert.-comenzó a decir en voz baja-Tú eres mayor…

Albert rió ante el comentario.-Me consideras un viejo.-dijo divertido.

-No, eso no. Es solo que, probablemente tú sepas.-parecía que le costaba trabajo ordenar sus ideas-¿Es siempre tan difícil? Lo que quiero decir es… ¿se puede…?-no supo como terminar la pregunta pero aún así Albert comprendió.

-¿Quieres decir si se puede querer a dos hombres a la vez?-dijo sin rodeos.

Candy volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas y Albert se pudo percatar que aún quedaba algo de niña en ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La ventaja de vivir muchos años es que adquieres experiencia.-le guiñó un ojo-La respuesta a tu pregunta es si. Es posible querer a dos hombres, pero no a ambos los vas a querer igual. Verás, a veces se confunde un cariño de amigos, de cómplices de travesuras, con amor. Entiendo que estés confundida, nunca te habías topado con el amor y a pesar de lo hermoso que puede ser, ¡vaya si es complicado!

-¿Cómo puedes diferenciarlos?

-No te puedo dar una lista de cosas que debes buscar, por que en todos es diferente. Leí una definición del amor que me pareció muy apropiada y decía más o menos así: el amor es bondadoso, el amor no busca sus propios intereses, el amor no lleva cuenta del daño, todas las cosas las cree, todas las espera, todas las aguanta, el amor nunca falla.*

Cuando amas de verdad Candy, tu vida cambia, le hallas un nuevo significado a todo lo que te rodea, al cielo lo miras de otro color. El verdadero amor acepta a la persona tal y como es, con defectos y manías, y sin embargo ese amor te mueve a ser mejor, a vivir más la vida. Cuando amas a alguien no necesitas tenerla frente a ti para verla, para sentirla a tu lado. El amor es una fuerza tan poderosa que te impulsa a hacer cosas que nunca creíste que fueras capaz de hacer, a entregar lo que sea necesario por esa persona, a arriesgarlo todo, sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero sobre todo lo sientes dentro de ti y nada te hace cambiar de opinión. Y si escuchas con cuidado notarás como tu corazón te da la respuesta porque él estará llamando su nombre.

-Albert, ¿crees que yo pueda vivir algo así?-dijo Candy con los ojos brillantes ante la explicación de su amigo.

-No veo porque no. Candy, deja que las cosas tomen su curso. No tienes nada que temer si no te traicionas a ti misma. Quienes te quieren seguirán haciéndolo y entenderán tu decisión.

-Muchas gracias Albert.-dijo conmovida, dándole un afectuoso abrazo-Tengo que irme ya. Nos veremos cuando regrese de Escocia.-dijo agitando su mano y con su enorme sonrisa de vuelta.

* * *

Aquella calurosa tarde los primos Andrey estaban parados en el andén, esperando la llegada del tren para despedir a sus amigas que ya partían con las chicas y las religiosas que irían al colegio de verano.

-¿Irás entonces a Escocia, Archie?-preguntó por segunda vez ese día Annie.

-Si Annie, ya te dije que si. En cuanto la tía cumpla con los compromisos sociales que tiene en Londres.-contestó Archie un poco fastidiado. A veces se sentía culpable, aquella jovencita lo miraba con devoción, no buscaba más que agradarlo, pero él sencillamente no lograba quererla como desearía.

-Es que si tú no vas yo no quiero estar ahí.-contestó ella tímidamente.

-Iré Annie. Pero tú puedes divertirte sin mí. Ahí estarán tus amigas. ¡Ahí está el tren!

Evidentemente era el tren. El andén de espera vibró y la locomotora, arrojando por delante de ella los vapores, ya fue visible. Se veía la biela de la rueda central avanzar y retroceder con parsimonia; el maquinista, tocado con una graciosa boina, hizo un saludo a la estación; detrás del tender apareció el vagón de de equipajes, que hizo temblar el muelle con más fuerza todavía. Por último tocaron los vagones de los pasajeros, que al detenerse el tren sufrieron una leve sacudida.

- Nos veremos en unos cuantos días, la tía nos aseguró que iríamos a la villa.-decía Anthony a Candy.

-Si, nos veremos allá. Hasta pronto Archie, Stear.-contestó Candy tomando su maleta.

-Buen viaje Candy.-contestaron los hermanos abrazando cada uno a su prima.

-Como quisiera ir contigo.-decía Anthony mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Candy, más tiempo del que lo hicieron sus primos.

-Solo son unos días Anthony, la tía los necesita aquí.

Las señoritas fueron informadas que el tren estaba por partir y abordaron acompañadas de la hermana Margaret. Stear corrió hasta el tren para despedirse nuevamente de Patty.

Un joven con un ligero traje de verano que llevaba el saco echado a los hombros sosteniéndolo con una mano y llevando una maleta en la otra, pasó junto a los Andrey con caminar elástico y elegante, Archie lo miró de reojo pero enseguida regresó a él su mirada asombrada, Anthony se percató y miró hacia donde lo hacia su primo. Terry entonces volteó por encima de su hombro y les brindó una sonrisa acompañada de una triunfante mirada. Siguió su camino y vieron como abordaba el tren. Anthony quiso seguirlo, pero fue detenido por uno de los encargados de recoger los boletos de los pasajeros, al no tener él boleto no le permitieron la entrada. Corrió a la taquilla.

-Lo siento señor, ya no hay boletos para ese tren. Tendrá que esperar al siguiente, sale mañana a las siete de la mañana.-le informó un hombrecito regordete con voz pausada.

Fue a reunirse con sus primos que lo miraban sin decir nada y no tuvo más opción que escuchar el sonido característico del tren cuando está por partir y ver como comenzaba lentamente a moverse hasta ponerse en marcha y desaparecer.

* * *

-¡Tengo hambre!-decía Candy agarrando su estómago.

-Candy, pero si ya te acabaste toda tu bolsa de dulces y se suponía que tenía que durar todo el viaje.-contestó Annie dejando su tejido.

-No creo que la hermana Margaret tarde en avisarnos que iremos al vagón comedor.-dijo Patty.

-Seguro que nadie notará si me adelanto un poco.-dijo la rubia levantándose para encaminarse a buscar comida.

Caminó por el vagón esperando no encontrarse a ninguna monja y llegó hasta el comedor, sonrió traviesa sabiendo que pronto comería. Se acercó hasta una mesa y se sentó, ansiosa por que el mesero se acercara. Un aroma conocido llegó hasta ella, volteó nerviosa a todos lados y ahí, sentado cómodamente con aire distraído encontró a Terry. Él sintió su mirada y giró la cabeza, al verla sonrió extrañamente. Se levantó y caminó hasta su mesa.

-¡Que coincidencia, pecas!-dijo con su enigmática sonrisa aún en los labios.

-Comienzo a dudar que sean coincidencias.

-Yo también.-dijo y sonrió aún más-Presencié la conmovedora despedida que protagonizaste con tu primo Anthony.-dijo sentándose frente a ella y con un tono que molestó a Candy.

-No tiene porque importarte.-contestó ella levantando su nariz con indignación.

Él se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y recargar su barbilla en su mano derecha. Vio algo por encima del hombro de Candy que lo hizo levantarse y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Hermanas, que gusto encontrarlas aquí.-dijo saludando a las religiosas que acababan de entrar con las señoritas a su cargo.

-Señor Grandchester, ¿usted también va a veranear a Escocia?-dijo con su usual tono ceremonioso la hermana Clide mientras indicaba a las señoritas que se acomodaran en las mesas adyacentes.

-Así es hermana, pasaré una temporada en la villa familiar. Casualmente encontré a la señorita Andrey, no tenía idea que ustedes viajarían en este tren.

-¿Viaja solo señor Grandchester?-preguntó la hermana Margaret.

-Si.

-¿Quisiera acompañarnos a cenar?-dijo la hermana con una bondadosa sonrisa.

-Nada me agradaría más.-dijo Terry, toda formalidad.

Terrence se sentó en una mesa que quedaba frente a la de la pecosa, acompañado de la hermana Margaret y tres señoritas que prácticamente se pelearon por sentarse junto a él, una de ellas una hermosa pelirroja que tenía fama en el colegio de ser bastante atrevida con los hombres. Candy no hizo nada por quedar en la misma mesa, él solo la miró de reojo de una forma que a ella le pareció que la retaba.

Candy a pesar de todo el apetito que decía tener no terminó su merienda, se limitaba a picotearla con el ceño fruncido. De cuando en cuando miraba a Terry, cuidando que él no se diera cuenta. No necesitaba escuchar todo lo que decía para darse cuenta que las tres coqueteaban con Terry y él les correspondía; ante un comentario que le hizo la pelirroja él hizo hacia atrás su cabeza graciosamente y soltó una carcajada dando una rápida mirada a Candy, que lo veía. Ella hubiese deseado irse de ahí pero no quería darle ese gusto a Terry, seguramente pensaría que no soportaba verlo en compañía de otras mujeres. Así que se quedó ahí, tratando de disimular su coraje.

La cena pareció eterna pero finalmente las hermanas se levantaron, seguidas de las jóvenes.

-Ha sido un placer, hermosas señoritas.-escuchó Candy decir a Terry cuando se despidió. La hermana Margaret se llevó casi a rastras a las tres chicas y se despidió rápidamente de Terry.

-Ese hombre puede ser encantador cuando se lo propone.-dijo una rubia a la pelirroja que había coqueteado con Terry. Candy apretó la mandíbula al escuchar ese comentario y se fue del comedor sin voltear a ver a Terry.

* * *

Patty había olvidado sus lentes en la mesa y regresó por ellos. Se sorprendió cuando Terry, que aún estaba ahí se acercó a ella.

-Déjalos. Por favor Patty, dile a Candy que venga a buscarlos.

Patty lo pensó un momento.-Está bien.-dijo.

-Gracias Patty.-dijo Terry agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

Patty se sentó junto a su amiga Annie y sonrió nerviosa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con su tejido. Candy veía por la ventana. Patty entonces comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, sacaba sus cosas para hacer evidente que necesitaba algo que no lograba encontrar, por fin llamó su atención.

-¿Qué buscas Patty?-preguntó Candy, abandonando la ventana.

-Mis lentes, no logro encontrarlos. ¡Ay! Seguramente los dejé en el comedor.-dijo dándose una palmada en la frente.-Candy, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir a buscarlos?

-¿Yo?

-Sabes que no veo casi nada sin ellos, tengo miedo de caerme.-trató de convencerla.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para regresar sin ellos? ¡Ay! Está bien, iré.-dijo al ver la sonrisa que le daba Patty.

Lo menos que quería era levantarse de su asiento y correr el riesgo de encontrarse con él. ¡Tenía que ocurrírsele a Patty dejar sus lentes en el comedor!

-Luces nerviosa Patty, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Annie.

-Es Candy.-contestó la castaña mirando hacia el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa con Candy?

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué debería de haberme dado cuenta?-dijo Annie volteando su torso para ver de frente a su amiga.

-Que Candy está enamorada.-dijo tajantemente Patty.

-De Anthony…-supuso Annie.

-No, no de Anthony. Bueno, no lo sé. Creo que está confundida.

-¿Por quién?-se interesó la morena.

-Por Terry.

-Oh, es verdad. Ahora que lo mencionas…-Annie movió la cabeza y torció un poco los labios-¿Cómo es que no lo había notado? Creo que he estado tan ocupada intentando atraer a Archie que no me había fijado en lo perturbada que ha estado últimamente Candy.

* * *

Candy abrió sigilosamente la puerta del vagón comedor y se asomó como un niño que está escondiéndose para no ser regañado. Entró al comprobar que no había señales de Terry. Pero una mano en su brazo la sobresaltó.

-¿De regreso tan pronto?-dijo Terry acercándose.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí, esperando a alguna de tus admiradoras?-contestó Candy zafándose y enseguida se dio cuenta que hizo precisamente lo que no deseaba hacer, demostrarle a Terry que estaba celosa. "Eres una idiota"-se dijo.

Terry sonrió satisfecho y contestó: -No tiene porque importarte.-Candy bufó al escuchar sus propias palabras.

-Tienes razón. No me importa en lo más mínimo.-dijo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Terry fue más rápido, la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un rincón apartado, cerca de la puerta trasera.

-Eres una tonta pecosa. ¿Crees que a la oveja negra, a la vergüenza de los Grandchester le van a agradar las señoritas de sociedad, con sus poses de princesas y su mente encogida de tanto escuchar que lo único a lo que pueden aspirar es a conseguir un buen marido? No, señorita Andrey. Yo quiero a alguien con quien pueda compartir mis pensamientos más profundos, que esté interesada en conocer mis detalles íntimos, alguien que me escuche aunque sepa que estoy equivocado pero que me discuta y me haga ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Alguien que sea tan convincente que haga que casi me guste lo que detesto. Con quien pueda hablar de las cosas más profundas y las más tontas. Por eso me gustas tú Candy, y si no anduvieran por ahí las molestas monjas, te llevaría a mi compartimiento y te demostraría cuanto.

Candy lo escuchaba sorprendida, era tan arrebatadora su declaración, tan dulce y a la vez tan agresiva que la había dejado sin aliento mientras escuchaba. Pero con la última frase, ella no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería Terry pero sintió que debía reaccionar ante esa atrevida propuesta. Y lo hizo abofeteándolo. Él cerró los ojos ante el impacto de la pequeña pero fuerte manita y sonrió levemente con los ojos aún cerrados. Cuando los abrió, Candy supo que no debió haber hecho eso, él la miró brevemente pero lo suficiente para que ella notara el fuego que había tras esos ojos azules, pensó que debía correr pero él no le dio oportunidad. Se abalanzó contra ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla. Ella sintió como su masculina presencia la invadía y la levantaba del suelo. La dirigió hacia la puerta y ella no se enteró como ni cuando la abrió, solo supo que habían salido a la pequeña plataforma que estaba en la parte trasera del tren porque la brisa nocturna le pegó en el rostro.

Terry la hizo recargarse en el tren y él recargó su cuerpo en el de ella. Candy se resistía ante la pasión y casi brutalidad con que Terry la había tomado, pero después comenzó a disfrutar el roce de su lengua sobre sus labios, el sentir como él jalaba suavemente su labio inferior para abrir camino a su intromisión. Comenzó a disfrutar el sentir sus manos en su cintura, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, se dejó llevar y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sintió su sedoso cabello y con una mano comenzó a acariciarlo. Abrió sus labios para permitirle la entrada, sumisa ante sus exigencias porque deseaba aprender y porque sentía que no lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca. El beso se profundizó y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, este la hizo reaccionar, apartó a Terry y regresó al tren corriendo. Dejándolo ahí parado, aturdido pero feliz.

* * *

-Creo que esto le pertenece señorita O'Brien.-dijo Terry entregándole sus anteojos a Patty.

-Si, gracias.-contestó Patty un tanto aturdida y mirando a Candy que se había sonrojado de los pies a la cabeza.

Una vez que Terry se fue, Patty y Annie se miraron con complicidad y miraron a Candy que no había dicho una palabra desde que llegó unos minutos atrás. Las chicas no preguntaron nada, solo agacharon la cabeza para que la rubia no las viera y sonrieron.

* * *

Diario de Patricia O'Brien. 15 junio 1912

Al fin he encontrado en mi aburrida vida un motivo para ser feliz. Stear me quiere, lo sé, lo siento. Nunca imaginé que algún hombre, y mucho menos uno tan apuesto como él, se fijaría en mí. Tan tímida, tan insignificante…

Pero ahora él me ha hecho pensar que soy valiosa, que soy algo más que una joven que solo sirve para estudiar, que soy hasta bonita. ¡Yo, bonita! Desde que él me besó he comenzado a vivir de verdad, con la alegría de saber que a alguien le importo. A veces me da miedo que esté soñando, pero entonces lo encuentro y me sonríe, conversa conmigo como si fuera lo más interesante que pudiera hacer, percibo las mariposas que me hace sentir y me convenzo que es real.

Por otro lado estoy un poco preocupada por Candy, sé que sufre, lo veo en sus ojos. Aunque creo que no debería hacerlo. Por lo que he visto Terry la quiere sinceramente y creo que ella le corresponde pero no quiere admitirlo debido a Anthony, sé que también lo quiere y no quiere lastimarlo. ¿O será que a él es al que quiere realmente? Espero que las cosas se resuelvan pronto, por el bien de los tres.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*La Biblia, 1 Corintios 13:4-8

NOTAS:

Sinceramente no tenía intenciones de que Terry y Candy se besaran en este capítulo, solo el tierno besito en la frente. Pero al parecer ya se rebelaron y hacen lo que les da la gana. En fin, espero haberlas complacido con esta entrega.

Betsy Pop. Gracias por leer y espero que ahora si me dejes más reviews. ¡eh!

Roni de Andrew. Tienes razón, es un descarado, pero es parte de su encanto. En cuanto a tu historia, ¿qué te puedo decir? ¡hombres!

E. Backer. Que bueno que te gustó el festival. Espero que no te hayas desesperado para este capítulo.

Soratan. Tienes rázon, lo importante es lo que te hace sentir. El primer, primer beso que me dieron no fue tan interesante y no lo recuerdo como lo hago con otros.

Yelibar. Es cierto, si yo tuviera que escoger entre Anthony y Terry, pensaría muy seriamente en mudarme a un país donde la bigamia fuera legal. (jejeje)

Myrslayer. No me aburriste en absoluto. Y que bueno que te pude transportar con palabras a principios del siglo pasado. Me esforcé mucho por describir los detalles, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron un review y a las que no, gracias por leer.

Me quería escapar, pero ustedes me contaron y ahora me toca a mi. Después de todo yo empecé con esto. bueno, como ya dije mi primer beso no fue la gran cosa porque aunque el niño estaba guapo y me gustaba, nunca sentí nada por ély solo fue un rápido besito. Pero les contaré de uno que si me marcó: Era la cuarta vez que veía a ese chico que me había impresionado desde la primera vez que lo encontré en una fiesta. Me invitó al cine y casualmente todos los demás que iban a ir enfermaron de repente o les surgió no sé que trabajo y terminamos yendo solos. Regresamos de ver una película horrorosa (Tierra de policías, con Sylvester Stallone) y se estacionó frente a mi casa. Se acercó con el pretexto de que me iba a decir algo y ¡zaz! me besó. Yo me sentí en las nubes, todo me dio vueltas, pero tenía que conservar la calma y hasta le dije que no hiciera eso por que no eramos novios y quería conocerlo un poco más. ¿Saben qué me contestó? : -¿Y si te doy otro?

Esa ha sido una de las experiencias más emocionantes de mi vida y mientras la escribo todavía me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, a pesar de que han pasado 10 años de eso. Y digo que ese beso me marcó porque el susodicho ha sido mi esposo por tres años ya.

Espero no haberlas aburrido. Nos leemos pronto.

Nashtinka


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo X**_

Él contaba apenas diez años de edad, vivía en la mansión familiar en Lakewood. Había cierto chico de nombre Steve que cuidaba de los caballos, era unos cuantos años mayor que él. Algunas veces Neal iba a los establos cuando estaba aburrido y lo veía trabajar mientras Steve le contaba alguna de las muchas anécdotas que conocía. Esto lo hacía, desde luego, cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta, sería vergonzoso que alguien lo viera conversando con un criado.

Steve era alto y fornido debido al duro trabajo que había realizado toda su vida, y era un muchacho capaz, que se esforzaba por hacer bien todo lo que se le encomendaba. Por esta razón los patrones le comenzaron a brindar su confianza a tal punto que una tarde Neal escuchó a sus padres hablar de él.

-Steve es un buen muchacho, honrado y trabajador. Se convertirá en un hombre honorable.-decía el señor Legan que era por mucho más sencillo y humano que su mujer.

-Es un buen empleado.-se limitó a decir la señora Legan.

-Me gustaría tanto que Neal se convirtiera en un hombre capaz y honorable.-pensó en voz alta el padre.

Esto bastó para que Neal sintiera crecer en su corazón un rencor incontenible para ese joven que alguna vez encontró agradable. Comenzó a idear la manera de lograr que Steve abandonara la casa, y no solo eso, sino que quedara desacreditado ante todos y especialmente ante su padre. Con el tiempo, se le ocurrió. Una mañana pidió a Steve que preparara su caballo y salió con su hermana a dar un paseo, cuando se encontraban cerca del río, Neal hizo correr más fuerte a su caballo, un precioso pura sangre marrón con su crin y cola claras. Elisa perdió de vista a su hermano y cuando lo divisó se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sangrando de la cara y con el brazo y las rodillas raspadas. Enseguida Neal le dijo a su hermana que revisara al caballo, que algo le había lastimado y por eso lo tiró. Elisa lo hizo y encontró una filosa roca debajo de la silla, la cual le mostró a sus padres una vez que su hermano fue atendido por el médico.

-Tuvo que ser Steve.-dijo Neal a su padre-Él ensilló a Napoleón.

El señor Legan se negaba a creer semejante cosa, pero Neal lloró y convenció a su madre que el mozo de establo había deseado provocar ese accidente. La señora Legan le hizo saber a su esposo su veredicto: Steve tenía que irse sin ninguna recomendación. Solo por intervención del señor Legan no se castigó de otra forma al muchacho. Ese incidente le hizo comprobar la clase de naturaleza que poseía su hijo.

Sentado cerca de un gran ventanal en la casa familiar en Londres, Neil tomaba el té.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-preguntó a la sirvienta que rellenaba su taza.

-No la he visto señor.

-¡Pues búscala!-ordenó con su usual tono imperativo el heredero Legan.

-Enseguida señor.-contestó haciendo una reverencia la morena mujer.

No fue necesario, pues en ese momento entraba al salón Elisa, ordenando que le sirvieran el té. Así lo hizo la sirvienta y después de comprobar que no se les ofrecía nada a los dos jóvenes más difíciles que habitaban ahí, se retiró.

-He querido hablar contigo, Elisa. Explícame que es lo que planeas.-comenzó Neil.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la cosa más disparatada que has hecho en toda tu vida: me regañaste frente a todos por hablar mal de la huérfana.

Elisa soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a su hermano.

-¡Ah, eso!-tomó un sorbo de té y continuó-Solo un tonto como tú no se da cuenta cuando debe cambiar de estrategia, hermanito.-Neil frunció el ceño ante la ofensa-Por si no lo has notado, el atacar a la huérfana no ha dado los mejores resultados, ella sigue siendo una Andrey y, en vez de humillarla y hacerla quedar mal a los ojos de nuestros queridos primos, conseguimos todo lo contrario. Ellos siguen protegiéndola y queriéndola igual o más, sobre todo Anthony.

-¿Y entonces piensas defenderla, piensas hacerte su amiga? No veo como eso va a lograr quitárnosla de encima.-contestó él dejando a un lado su taza.

-No es solo eso. Pienso usar varios factores a mi favor. Por un lado, le demostraré a Anthony mi buena voluntad al no hablar mal de Candy, y por otro…-sonrió malévolamente-por otro Terrence Grandchester me ayudará involuntariamente a separar definitivamente a Anthony de esa peste. ¡Ay, a ti hay que explicarte todo con peras y manzanas!-agregó al ver la mirada interrogatorio de su hermano.

-Lo que no entiendo es, ¿no te importa el que Candy pueda llegar a ser nada menos que una duquesa?

-¿En que universo crees que algo así pueda pasar? ¡Por Dios! Es imposible que los Grandchester, parientes cercanos de la familia real, permitan que su heredero se case con una arrabalera de origen desconocido. No me extrañaría nada que sus padres fuesen unos delincuentes o vagabundos, eso explicaría su comportamiento. No, los Grandchester jamás la aceptarán, esa no es una opción. Además, ese es un asunto del que nos podremos ocupar después, primero tienen que servir para mis propósitos.

-¡Vaya! Pero si tenemos aquí a la verdadera autora de "El Príncipe"*

-Así es. Más te conviene quedarte a mi lado.

* * *

Una sacudida la hizo despertar, era el tren que había frenado al llegar a la estación. Le siguió el distintivo silbido que anunciaba su llegada, acompañado del sonido del metal al rozarse y de la nube de vapor que arrojaba la máquina. Los pasajeros comenzaron a agitarse, a tomar sus pertenencias para bajar del vagón.

Candy apenas si había dormido unas cuantas horas. El estado nervioso que tanto la había atormentado, aumentaba. Seguía pensando que algo iba a explotar en ella. Imposible dormir; pero aquella rigidez de espíritu ya no era tan penosa, era más bien una turbación alegre. Reconstruía en su memoria la conversación sostenida con Terrence la víspera, veía claramente su intensa mirada azul metálico que le confesaba, al mismo tiempo que sus palabras lo que tanto la había horrorizado, pero a la vez, lo que tanto había deseado. Tomó su maleta y bajó del tren, después de sus compañeras. De pronto sintió náuseas, se le había ocurrido que podría encontrarse ahí a Terry y no sabía como actuar, como mirarlo a los ojos después del beso que compartieron.

La estación estaba repleta de gente, pasajeros que llegaban a sus destinos, familiares que los recibían y otros que esperaban para abordar. Las monjas comenzaron a organizar a sus estudiantes para emprender el camino hasta el colegio. Candy, entre la multitud de jovencitas que esperaban instrucciones estaba alzada de puntitas y buscaba con la mirada por todo el lugar. Sus ojos vagaban ansiosos, hasta que se toparon con lo que deseaban ver. A varios metros de ahí, sobre el andén y también estirándose para ver mejor, encontró a Terry.

Él tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño; cuanto más trataba de calmarse, mayor era la emoción que le cortaba la respiración. Sentía en su pecho un ardor desconocido para él, una agitación, una desesperación que no lograba erradicar. El saberse amado aún cuando ella no lo hubiera dicho le volvía pedante, orgulloso y feliz. Todos los que se cruzaran en su camino en ese momento serían para él poco menos que molestos insectos, porque en su pensamiento, solo le interesaba la existencia de aquella rubia pecosa.

Salió del tren apenas hubo llegado a la estación, aquella multitud se le antojaba más estorbosa que nunca. Se estiró para buscar su rostro entre la gente. Y alcanzó a ver al grupo de jovencitas que se encontraba en el lado opuesto del andén. Candy no se distinguía de ellas ni por su vestimenta ni por su figura. Para él, no obstante, era una rosa que se alzaba entre multitud de ortigas, iluminando con su sonrisa todo cuanto le rodeaba. La rubia buscaba a alguien con la mirada, y su corazón saltó de gozo al comprender que a quien buscaba era a él. Sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron así por no supieron cuanto tiempo, no sonrieron, ni dijeron nada, solo se miraron. Hasta que una monja se acercó a Candy y llamó su atención, ella le contestó algo y la siguió, no sin antes darle una última mirada al castaño que seguía observándola como si nadie más se encontrara en ese lugar. Él tocó el ala de su sombrero en gesto de saludo, pudo ver como ella se sonrojó levemente y de pronto desapareció de su vista, quiso correr a ver si estaba bien al percatarse que se había caído, la muy despistada se tropezó con su maleta pero se puso de pie enseguida con la cara toda colorada y volteando para asegurarse si él la había visto, Terry se controlo para no reír a carcajadas, ella se dio la vuelta con la cara aún roja y se alejó; él se quedó ahí hasta que no pudo verla más.

* * *

Llegó a la villa que había pertenecido a su familia por siglos; un antiguo edificio ligado a un antiguo apellido. La encontró igual que siempre, silenciosa, acogedora y con cierto toque sombrío que a él le agradaba. El criado llevó sus maletas hasta su habitación y él se puso a deambular por la casa, aspirando los aromas que tantos recuerdos le traían. Esa villa, según sabía, había sido el escenario de su procreación, tal vez por esa razón, una vez que estuvo separado de su madre, regresaba ahí cada que podía para sentirse en casa.

-¿Cómo es que no me han avisado antes que había llegado, par de cabezas duras?-la voz de la anciana señora Potter que regañaba a la cocinera y el jardinero llegó hasta sus oídos.-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Mire nada más que grande y guapo está mi niño! ¡Pero si es tan parecido a su hermosa madre, si me permite decirlo, su Excelencia!-las arrugadas manitas tomaban la cara de Terry con la confianza que le daba el haber sido quien le cuidó desde que era una criatura.

-A usted, mi querida viejita, le permito lo que sea; excepto que me llame excelencia.-contestó él besando las palmas de las manos de su nana.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero yo no le permito que me prohíba llamarlo como le corresponde.-dijo la anciana dando una pequeña palmadita en la mejilla del joven. Él no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, resignado.

Se encontraba en las cuadras con Mark, el hijo de la cocinera que gustaba de cuidar de los caballos y que se alegraba cada vez que Terry visitaba la villa por que le traía golosinas y le contaba historias que para el niño eran tan emocionantes como si Terry fuera un príncipe que tenía el valor de enfrentar dragones y monstruos inimaginables. Le parecía que todo lo que ocurría fuera de su pequeño pueblo era fascinante, como si de otro mundo se tratara. El jardinero apareció en la puerta anunciando que Terry tenía una visita, él puso en los lomos de la yegua la silla que cargaba.

-Termina de ensillarla, ¿quieres Mark?-dijo al pequeño despeinándole el cabello.

-Si Terry.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la sala se detuvo por unas voces que salían a través de la pesada puerta entreabierta, una era la señora Potter y la otra mujer no la había reconocido por que se dedicaba a sollozar.

-Cálmese ya milady.-decía la viejecita.-Él comprenderá tarde o temprano.

-¿Y si nunca lo hace? Tiene razón en odiarme, debí haber peleado contra su padre o quien fuera para mantenerlo a mi lado. Pero en ese tiempo yo era joven y todas las puertas se me cerraron, Richard no me dejó otra opción.-decía entre sollozos la que ya había reconocido como su madre.

Su mirada se volvió dura, su boca se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio. No quería verla, no quería escucharla. ¿Para qué había venido? ¿Cómo se atrevía después del recibimiento que le dio en Nueva York? Él iba dispuesto a olvidar todo, a empezar desde cero, pero ella lo rechazó. Ahora su orgullo no le permitía darle otra oportunidad. Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta principal, azotándola. Caminó con paso firme hasta las cuadras y montó a Teodora. Ella lo había escuchado salir e iba tras él, gritándole que la escuchara, él hizo oídos sordos, ni siquiera la miró, salió a todo galope de la propiedad.

* * *

-¡Que vista tan maravillosa!-gritó Candy emocionada, asomándose por el balcón de la habitación que compartiría con Annie y Patty. Sintiendo que todo el cansancio de una mala noche de sueño se desvanecía ante la visión de aquel espeso y hermoso bosque y de aquel resplandeciente lago.- ¡Vamos a dar un paseo, estoy ansiosa por recorrer el lugar!

Dos horas después, cansada de esperar a que sus amigas se refrescaran, desempacaran y descansaran del viaje, salió a dar el paseo sola. Ella había hecho todo eso en menos de una hora, tan emocionada estaba por tener la oportunidad de conocer un lugar tan bello como el que se revelaba ante la ventana de su habitación.

-Que quieren descansar…pero si para eso está la noche. Yo no vine hasta acá para estar encerrada, mientras el bosque espera por mí.

Después de saciar sus deseos de trepar a unos cuantos árboles y rodar en la hierba como antaño, caminaba por un sendero sin esperar llegar a algún lugar especial, solo caminaba disfrutando del aroma de las muchas flores que se alzaban en el prado, del sonido de las aves y de los cálidos rayos de sol que entibiaban su piel. Se sentía en su elemento, nada le daba más paz como disfrutar de la naturaleza. En lo alto de una enorme colina vio un castillo de aspecto muy antiguo, rodeado por una firme barda de piedra. Seguramente una de las villas que las familias ricas tenían en el área.

-¿Podrá ser…?-comenzó a preguntarse.

Un jinete salió a todo galope de la villa, ella todavía estaba lejos de la propiedad pero no necesitaba verlo de cerca para reconocerlo. Montando su yegua blanca y con su característico aire arrogante iba Terry; sin embargo notó algo diferente en él, no estaba segura si era su postura, sus movimientos, pero algo le indicaba que estaba muy molesto. Un momento después de él salió una dama muy elegante corriendo desesperada, Candy alcanzó a escuchar lo que esta le gritaba a Terry.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Terry, hijo!

Terry no se detuvo por más que la mujer le suplicaba hacerlo, resignada, ella regresó a la casa; tenía los ojos llorosos y se llevaba un pañuelo a la cara para limpiarse un poco. Ella no vio a Candy, seguramente debido al estado en el que se encontraba, pero Candy si logró verla, era Eleanor Baker, la famosa actriz de Broadway.

Candy se alejó de ahí, demasiado confundida como para atreverse a esperar por Terry. Fue hacia el lago y se sentó frente a él, recargada en un árbol, con las piernas dobladas y recargando su barbilla en las rodillas. Ansiaba tanto ver de cerca el lago, era más hermoso de lo que se imaginaba, un enorme lago de agua cristalina que brillaba con miles de chispas que reflejaban el sol. Pero ni esa imagen podía calmarla ahora, no la disfrutaba. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que acababa de presenciar. De pronto todos los detalles del comportamiento de Terry que tanto la intrigaban tuvieron sentido. Por que no convivía con su familia, por que se esforzaba tanto en llevarle la contraria a su padre, por que parecía que llevaba sobre sus hombros una pesada carga, por que a veces tenía esa mirada tan fría, pero también por que le daba la impresión de que él no era más que un niñito en busca de algo de cariño.

Tomó una piedrita que encontró a su lado y la arrojó al lago.

-Terrence Greum Grandchester.-dijo en un suspiro.

-Estoy honrado-dijo Terry a sus espaldas, con lo brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y recargando un hombro en el árbol.-de que pronuncies mi nombre de esa forma. No sabía que pensabas todo el tiempo en mí.

Candy dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, volteó y al verlo se levantó de un salto.

-¡Terry!

-Hola pecosa.

Ella se sentía intimidada por primera vez ante su presencia, no solo por los nervios que le ocasionaba estar cerca de él, sino porque ahora ella conocía su secreto, aunque él no lo supiera. Hubiese querido abrazarlo de solo imaginarse por todo lo que había pasado desde su infancia, todo lo que sufrió para que terminara siendo el rebelde que era, para que acabara bebiendo y causando problemas en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de su padre. Intentó controlarse, no creía que fuera el momento para hablar de eso, así que buscó otra cosa que decir.

-Por cierto, no asumas nada por que dije tu nombre. Podía haberte estado lanzando un hechizo.-dijo con sonrisa pícara. Él frunció el seño un segundo, pero enseguida recuperó su sonrisa y se frotó la barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-¿Un hechizo? ¡Ah, ya veo! Quieres hechizarme para que me enamore de ti. Pero si eso no es necesario pecas.

Ella se quedó callada, con cara de resignación.

-¿Ahora no te enojas? Creo que ya te diste cuenta de la mala impresión que causas.-dijo sabiendo que esto la iba a molestar. Como en efecto sucedió, ella gruñó y se lanzó sobre él con el puño listo para estamparse en su brazo, él rió escandalosamente.

- Yo que vine aquí esperando encontrarte y mira como me recibes…-dijo entre risas.

Ella paró de golpearlo, se sonrojó y se acomodó a su lado como si nada.

-Bueno, en ese caso te perdono.-sintió algo junto a ella y lo tomó para examinarlo-¿es tuyo este libro Terry? Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.-sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y tuvo aquella mirada de alguien que de pronto comprende algo vetado a su conocimiento.- ¿te gusta el teatro Terry?-continuó sin darle oportunidad a contestar a la primera pregunta.

-Si a lo primero, es mío. Y no, no me gusta el teatro.-dijo tajante.

-¡Mentiroso! Has subrayado al menos una frase en cada página. ¿Todavía vas a negarlo?-dijo con su enorme sonrisa y mostrándole el libro abierto. Él la miró y supo que no tenía escapatoria, sonrió resignado.

-Está bien, me gusta. La verdad es que me encanta el teatro. Verás, tú vas a seguir siendo la misma aunque tengas ochenta años.-se interrumpió para aclarar su argumento ante la mirada extrañada de la pecosa-A lo que me refiero es que no podemos escapar a quienes somos, tú siempre vas a ser Candice White, una mona pecosa-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Candy lo escuchó y le dio un pellizco-y yo siempre voy a ser Terrence Grandchester…-dijo sobándose el brazo.

-Un malcriado insufrible…-susurró Candy a lo que él no pudo más que sonreír y continuó.

- Pero en el teatro puedes ser quien tú quieras. Un rey una ocasión y a la siguiente un mendigo, un caballero o un bandido, un enamorado o un demonio persiguiendo chicas.-dijo tomando a Candy por los hombros y riendo malicioso.

-¡Hey!-dijo ella dando manotazos, él rió.

-No te preocupes, que los demonios solo buscan chicas lindas.

-Grosero.-gruñó Candy.

Terry continuó hablando del teatro con la mirada puesta en el cielo y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Candy había empezado a conocer cada una de sus miradas: su mirada enojada, su mirada pícara, la triste, la ensimismada, la altanera, la traviesa, la feliz que no con cualquiera mostraba y hasta la celosa, esta última secretamente le gustaba a Candy porque le hacía pensar que en verdad había logrado que ese corazón, que todos creían de piedra, sintiera algo por ella. Candy lo miraba embelesada, le gustaba tanto verlo así de emocionado, de feliz, parecía más vivo que nunca. "Debe traerlo en la sangre"-pensaba la pecosa mientras lo escuchaba.

-Deberías ser actor Terry.

-No.-dijo poniéndose serio de pronto.

-¿Porqué no? Si eso es lo que amas. Se nota en tus ojos cuando hablas de eso. ¿Crees que yo pueda encontrar algo que me emocione como a ti el teatro?-preguntó sonriente haciendo caso omiso a la seriedad de Terry, ella sabía porque se había puesto así pero no podía decirle más.

-Yo creo que podrías dedicarte a lo que más te guste; con que no sea pianista, por que sinceramente tocas horrible.

Ella frunció el ceño como si se hubiera enojado, pero entonces empezó a reír de buena gana y él junto con ella.

-Es cierto, no tengo talento para eso.-admitió.

-Veamos. ¿Dónde podrían aceptar a una mona pecosa? No, lo siento pero no se me ocurre otro lugar que no sea un circo o un zoológico.

-Muy gracioso. Después te quejas porque te golpeo…-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- Yo quiero hacer algo donde pueda ayudar a la gente.

-¿Ayudar a la gente? ¿Cómo qué? No he visto que la gente se quede atorada en los árboles con frecuencia.-y se rió, ella lo amenazó poniendo su puño en su barbilla.- ¡Ya se me ocurrió algo!

-Más tonterías de monos ¿verdad?

-No, esto es serio. Aquella vez que me hirieron, tú me curaste. Podrías ser enfermera.

-Mmmm…podría ser.-dijo frotándose la barbilla.

Terry la invitó a su villa y los dos fueron en lomos de Teodora. Él galantemente ayudó a montar a Candy para después subir detrás. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de una cabalgata. Sentirla tan cerca, rodearla con sus brazos, percibir su aroma a flores y rozar su rizado cabello con su cara. Creía firmemente que su presencia penetraba por cada poro de su piel y se introducía hasta el más recóndito rincón de su cuerpo, fluía por su sangre y nublaba su cerebro. Terry pudo notar como su cuerpo inesperadamente reaccionaba a la cercanía de aquella niña mujer y respiró profundo. Ella estaba tensa y se revolvía inquieta, le ponía sumamente nerviosa estar tan cerca de él. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre ella, el roce de su cuerpo detrás le erizaba la piel en oleadas de calor más intensas que las que le hizo sentir en el festival. Estaba segura que estaba colorada hasta las orejas, se sentía como si tuviera fiebre y con un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que contribuía aún más a su turbación.

Una vez que llegaron él se apeó primero y tomó a Candy por la cintura para ayudarla, era tan ligera. Candy ya estaba en el suelo pero él no la soltaba, sus miradas se encadenaron y Candy se sonrojó nuevamente. Terry sonrió suavemente y se acercó a su rostro, ella comenzó a temblar como una hoja, pensaba que lo mejor sin duda era no permitir ese beso que sabía se avecinaba, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Terry.-una voz femenina que venía desde atrás de Terry los sorprendió.

Él giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a Candy pero ella no necesitó verlo para imaginar la cara que había puesto al ver a su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te dijo que esperaras.-dijo grosero.

-Por favor Terry, necesitamos hablar.-suplicó la elegante mujer.

-Yo no "necesito" hablar contigo. Nada de lo que puedas decirme me interesa, así que vete ya.-y diciendo esto tomó a Candy de la mano y la jaló consigo para entrar a la casa.

-¡Terry, entiéndeme por favor!-gritó desesperada Eleanor, tomando el brazo de su hijo. Él se zafó bruscamente.

-¿Qué no entiendes que me dejes en paz?

-¡Terry!-reaccionó Candy al ver la rudeza con que empujó a su madre.- ¡No le hables así a tu madre!

Ambos la vieron asombrados y sin decir palabra.

-Termina ya con las mentiras Terry. Tú amas a tu madre, la extrañas. ¿Por qué no lo quieres admitir? No hay nada de malo en admitir que se ama a alguien.-Terry le dio una mirada llena de significado que ella entendió perfectamente y que no pasó desapercibida para Eleanor. Recuperando su aplomo, Candy se dirigió a la actriz.-Señora Baker, Terry le necesita, solo que es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.-dijo mirando de reojo a Terry con reproche-Mire, le gusta el teatro, como a usted.-agregó mostrándole el libro de Terry.

-Candy.-le reprochó Terry.

-No me importa que te enfades conmigo, pero tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu madre. No sabes lo que daría yo por tener una madre que cruzara el océano solo para venir a visitarme. Te aseguro que si mi madre me buscara ahora, no me importaría el hecho de que me abandonó cuando nací, yo la perdonaría. Perdona Terry.-dijo sin poder contener más las lágrimas que brotaban sin control de sus verdes ojos. –Lo siento.-dijo con un hilo de voz y echando a correr.

-¡Candy!-le llamó Terrence.

Ella no volteó, se fue llorando por él y por ella misma. Terry miró entonces a su madre y reconoció la misma mirada triste que le viera el día que fueron separados. Recordó la desesperación que él sintió en ese momento, el vacío que dejó en su corazón y que él se encargó de llenar con rencor. Seguramente su madre no esperaba eso, mucho menos lo deseaba. Probablemente ella fue solo una víctima de las circunstancias, al igual que él. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, de explicar que fue lo que los llevó a tomar esas decisiones con respecto a su hijo. Terry dudaba mucho que su padre algún día estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ahora ella estaba parada frente a él, le había hecho un espacio en su ocupada agenda solo para hablar con él, dispuesta a explicarse y a ganarse el perdón de su hijo. Y él sentía que ahora si estaba dispuesto a recibir esas explicaciones que nunca pidió pero que siempre anheló.

-Terry, no voy a decirte que yo no tuve ninguna culpa. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de tu padre y tú fuiste el lógico resultado, pero la vida, las responsabilidades, el mal llamado deber nos separaron. Él me dijo que tú eras su heredero y que necesitabas recibir la educación adecuada, la educación de un noble, pero para eso teníamos que ocultar que yo soy tu madre. Richard me aseguró que cuidaría de ti, que te daría todo lo que necesitaras, algo que en esa época yo no podía hacer. –Eleanor se detuvo un momento para limpiarse con su pañuelo y tomar aire-Yo era joven y pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Debes creerme mi amor, yo siempre quise lo mejor para ti y pensé que eso lo tendrías al lado de tu padre.

Terry la miraba llorar, sentía su dolor, se enterneció al darse cuenta que al menos ella sentía amor por él, aunque él no pudiera decir lo mismo de su padre. Hubiese querido decirle lo mucho que la había necesitado, cuanto dolor guardó en su corazón pensando que su propia madre lo aborrecía. Hubiese querido gritar para dejar escapar la frustración que sentía en su garganta, arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar como una criatura; pero en vez de eso solo la veía con su rostro inexpresivo. Lo único que delataba su desasosiego era un temblor en su labio inferior apenas perceptible y el continuo parpadeo para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran.

-Perdóname, mi cielo.-dijo Eleanor acariciando su mejilla y haciendo a un lado un mechón-¡Por favor, perdóname!-agregó lanzándose al cuello de Terry, este la recibió sin objeciones, aunque estaba muy tenso y apenas si la rozaba con sus manos; sin embargo, conforme fue sintiendo el temblor del pecho de su madre a causa del llanto y como su camisa se empapaba con sus lágrimas, su tensión fue desapareciendo y finalmente, después de toda una vida, se sintió amado por su madre y la abrazó, escondiendo su cara en su largo y rubio cabello.

* * *

Archibald Cornwell estaba acostumbrado a esas reuniones donde la gente paseaba con sus mejores galas, haciendo alarde de su abolengo y fortuna. Desde que era un niño había visto ese tipo de personas convivir con sus padres, sabía bien como comportarse. Aunque no por eso, de vez en cuando, salía a flote su naturaleza juguetona y temeraria, en otras palabras, a veces no lo podía soportar, se aburría terriblemente. Aquella tarde ocupaba el tiempo en lo que hacía unos años había descubierto era una nada despreciable diversión en esas fiestas: las señoritas. Con su cabello envidiable y sus ojos almendrados, para pocas, si no es que para ninguna, pasaba desapercibido. Estaba rodeado de una variedad de ricas herederas que buscaban ganar su atención; él flirteaba con todas, enalteciendo su ego al ser asediado de esa forma. Pero después de un rato, la charla de aquellas chicas también le aburrió. Se disculpó cortésmente y fue a buscar una copa.

Pasó distraídamente por el balcón, pero un par de figuras conocidas lo hicieron fijarse mejor. Ahí estaba su primo Anthony con una copa en la mano y riendo alegremente con ¿Elisa? Aguzó la vista, creyendo que había visto mal, pero en efecto era Elisa quien acompañaba a Anthony. Buscó a su hermano que se había escabullido de la fiesta y lo encontró en su habitación, ocupado con uno de sus experimentos.

-¿Sabes qué se traen Elisa y Anthony?-preguntó en cuanto cerró la puerta.-Los vi platicando muy amenamente en el balcón y Anthony estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Bebiendo, Anthony? Que raro.-contestó Stear sin desviar la vista del montón de piezas que trataba de armar solo Dios sabe como.

Seguramente Archie esperaba otra respuesta de su hermano, por que suspiró moviendo la cabeza y se fue. Ya entrada la noche se encontró con Anthony y pudo hablar con él.

-Te vi en el balcón con Elisa.-sondeó.

-Si, estábamos charlando.-contestó con naturalidad el rubio.

-Se te veía muy animado, pero me pregunto por que si estabas hablando con esa bruja.

-Archie, no deberías referirte así a ella; después de todo es nuestra prima.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Para mi desgracia. Pero yo que tú me andaba con cuidado con ella.

-Hablas como si fuera el mismísimo diablo.

-Pues es lo más parecido que conozco.-el rubio rió.-Además no es bueno que te vean tan apartado con ella, ya sabes como son las malas lenguas.

-¡Por Dios, pero si es familia!

-Si, pero lo suficientemente lejana para que te casen con ella.-aseguró Archie seriamente.

-Estás exagerando.-contestó Anthony descartando los comentarios de su primo.

-Eso espero.-dijo el castaño tomando la copa que se le ofrecía.

-Además Archie, todos merecemos otra oportunidad.

Archie sonrió de medio lado y cruzó su pierna, acomodándose en su sillón.-Se puede confiar en las malas personas, no cambian jamás.-dijo convencido de lo que defendía. Anthony rió y tomó otro sorbo a su copa.

* * *

Ajustaba los binoculares y buscaba ansiosa no sabía que. "¿Porqué tengo que estar mirando hacia allá? Algo anda mal, algo anda muy mal." -pensaba Candy aunque no por eso dejaba de ver hacia la villa Grandchester. Después del episodio con la madre de Terry había decidido mantenerse alejada, pensando que seguramente ellos dos necesitaban tiempo a solas. Esperaba sinceramente que hubiesen podido arreglar sus malentendidos y que Terry pudiera contar ahora con su compañía y que supiera que ella lo amaba. Candy sabía que él necesitaba aquello.

-Si te viera la hermana Grey te castigaría. Es de mala educación espiar, ¿sabes Candy?-dijo a su espalda Annie con voz traviesa. Candy volteó enseguida, sonrojada.

-¡Que manera de asustar a la gente! Y no estoy espiando a nadie.-se defendió.

-¿Entonces adonde estás viendo tan interesada?-se asomó Patty.

-Nada, el paisaje.-dijo con la sonrisa más natural que tenía. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Venimos a invitarte Candy.-retomó la palabra Annie.

-¿Invitarme adonde?

-Al lago, a nadar. ¡Vamos!-la jaló emocionada Patty.

Saltó al lago gritando emocionada y riendo a carcajadas. Al contrario de lo que creía, el agua no estaba fría, sino tibia gracias a los rayos del sol que la bañaban. Detrás de ella se arrojaron Patty y Annie, enfundadas las tres en trajes de baño. Jugaron y nadaron a placer en aquel escondido paraíso que sentían les pertenecía solo a ellas. Annie le lanzaba agua a la cara a la pecosa que se defendía haciendo lo mismo, pero de pronto la morena soltó un grito y se sumergió rápidamente en el agua. Las dos amigas frente a ella la miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Qué te pasa Annie?-preguntó Candy. La chica le señaló algo detrás de ella y las Patty y ella voltearon a ver que había puesto así a su amiga. Patty no tardó en hacer lo mismo que su amiga y esconderse en el agua al descubrir que en la orilla, viéndolas con una sonrisa en los labios, se encontraba Terry.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?-le reclamó Candy llevándose las manos al pecho en un gesto pudoroso.

-Había escuchado rumores que en el lago había ninfas, pero no sabía que fueran tres ni que una de ellas fuera tan pecosa.-contestó él con desenfado.

-Y yo había escuchado rumores que los ingleses eran unos perfectos caballeros, pero tú eres la excepción. Los caballeros no espían a las señoritas mientras se bañan.

Terry la recorrió con la mirada sin ningún disimulo, sonrió pensando en su respuesta y comenzó.

-En primer lugar, ustedes no se están bañando, solo retozan en el agua. Y en segundo, no las espío, de ser así no estaría parado a plena vista. Además no he visto nada indecoroso, llevan bastante ropa encima para eso.

Sus palabras provocaron que las tres jóvenes abrieran desmesuradamente los ojos y se sonrojaran violentamente. Candy creyó que su traje de baño a rayas blancas y azules que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, como era usual, había encogido repentinamente y mostraba mucho más de lo que ella quisiera. Terry se quedó mirándolas un momento, serio; pero después comenzó a reír por sus expresiones. Candy se esforzó por hacer a un lado su vergüenza al escuchar su risa, hizo acopio de valor y salió del lago, caminando decidida y mirándolo fijamente. Él dejó de reír cuando vio que se acercaba y lo miraba retadora. Ahora pudo verla en toda su gloria; sus piernas largas y delgadas mostraban aún signos de la niñez recién abandonada, su pecho sin embargo se erguía orgulloso y sobresalía aún debajo de aquel engorroso traje. La tela mojada se pegaba a sus caderas y muslos blancos y redondeados. Su pelo era más largo de lo que creía, así, mojado y suelto, caía libre hasta media espalda y enmarcaba seductoramente su rostro. Es sorprendente cuantos detalles de una mujer puede percibir un hombre en una ojeada, pero él, teniendo enfrente al objeto de su afecto de una forma que nunca imaginó, no podía sino recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Candy se paró muy cerca de él con los ojos entrecerrados, él solo pudo pasar saliva con dificultad y mirarla embelesado.

-¿Te parece que llevo mucha ropa para nadar?-él no podía creer a sus oídos-¡Pues tú llevarás mucha más!

En un movimiento rápido y teniendo a su favor el elemento sorpresa, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras por detrás le ponía el pie para facilitar su caída. Funcionó, Terry no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba sino hasta que sintió que entraba al agua, salió a la superficie pronto y se quitó el pelo de la cara. Las tres chicas reían a carcajadas.

-Pecosa malcriada, ahora vas a ver.-dijo jalando a Candy de vuelta al agua.

Ella se apresuró a salir a flote y comenzó a arrojarle agua mientras él hacía lo mismo, riendo los dos. Él entonces la tomó de los hombros y la hundió unos segundos, después fue su turno.

-¿No piensan ayudarme? –preguntó Candy a sus amigas, mientras aventaba agua desesperada al chico que no le daba tregua. Las otras dos se animaron y comenzaron a participar en el juego. Terry se defendía como podía ante sus tres contrincantes.

-¡Tres contra uno, solo así pueden!-reclamó aunque estaba riendo.

Aquella mañana resultaría ser uno de los recuerdos más preciados para los cuatro. Cuando siendo tan diferentes entre sí, reunieron sus vidas para olvidarse de lo demás. Ninguno de ellos recordó en ese momento sus fantasmas internos; Terry olvidó totalmente la amargura que guardaba en su corazón desde que podía recordar, Patty no recordó la inseguridad con la que había crecido debido al trato frío de sus padres, Annie no pensaba en su tormento de dejar atrás quién era por ser quién quería ser y Candy despejó su mente un rato de su miedo a lastimar a alguien querido, de su inquietud por enfrentarse a una de las decisiones más importantes que había tenido que tomar.

* * *

Diario de Archibald Cornwell 23 junio 1912

Otra noche más de compromisos en la alta sociedad inglesa. La tía abuela se empeña en mostrarnos en todo baile y reunión que se organiza. Dice que porque está sumamente orgullosa de los tres, me duele pensar que Candy nuevamente ha sido excluida.

No me extrañaría nada que la tía ya esté pensando en el futuro, preocupándose por quien va a ser nuestra prometida, y por eso se esfuerce tanto por hacernos convivir con todas esas señoritas, herederas de enormes imperios y de títulos nobiliarios. ¡Seguro que a ella le encantaría emparentar con la nobleza! Por mi parte, no estoy interesado, me divierto lo que puedo en esas reuniones, pero nada más. Al pensar así siento una especie de punzada, creo que de remordimiento, por Annie. Ella es muy bonita, delicada, educada y me trata como si fuera una reliquia sagrada. Cualquier hombre diría que no se puede pedir más, pero no sé por que no logra despertar a mi adormecido corazón. ¿Qué clase de mujer necesitaré para eso?

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Nicolás Maquiavelo (3 may. 1469, Florencia–21 jun. 1527, Florencia) "El príncipe" publicado en 1532.

NOTAS:

Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas de salud, estuve sumamente ocupada y para colmo casé a mi bebé bola de pelos, así que tuve aquí a su novia haciendo relajo junto con él, pero fue lindo.

Sakura Potter Rowling: Que bueno que estás leyendo mi historia y que te gusta hasta ahora, espero no decepcionarte con esta entrega. Y que linda tu historia de la serie de besos.

Yelibar: Si creo que así es Albert, por eso nos cae tan bien. Saludos.

coquette81: Si, creo que lo del tren era inevitable, yo simplemente seguía escribiendo y las cosas fluyeron practicamente solas. Los pude ver claramente y definitivamente así es como reaccionan.

Roni de Andrew: Me alegró de haber escrito tu capítulo favorito, a mí también me gustó mucho. Espero que los otros no te desagraden. Y no exageres mujer, ¿cuál honor? ¡Ni que yo fuera un maestro como León Tolstoi!

Betsy-pop: si, a mí hasta me quitó el sueño ese besotote. (jejeje)

soratan: Tal vez sea cierto lo que dices, yo creo que el amor no se puede medir, simplemente cada quien ama diferente.

E. Backer: jajaja Me gusta pensar que encontré a mi propio Terry, al menos yo lo veo igual de guapo.

Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y sus comentarios, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, les adelantó que cosas interesantes sucederán cuando los chicos Andrey lleguén a Escocia. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, para todas las terrytanas que sé que son muchas, les recomiendo esta página, creo que les gustará la lista de 101 razones (y más) por las que Terry es el mejor.

**.com/salmon/369/101_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

"Todas las felicidades se parecen, no obstante los infortunios tienen cada uno su fisonomía particular." León Tolstoi, _Ana Karenina._

* * *

Con la barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano, Candy miraba al infinito. La hermana Grant les hablaba como cada semana de un pasaje bíblico, esta vez se trataba del éxodo de los judíos de Egipto. Candy sin embargo, se había quedado en la tercera plaga. En ese momento le parecía más interesante recordar a cierto castaño empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Candice!-gritó la monja desde su escritorio. La rubia pareció no escuchar, seguía en la misma posición en la que había estado por más de veinte minutos.

-¡Candice White Andrey!-dijo casi en su oído. Hasta entonces se percató de lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Eh? Digo, si hermana Grant.-se levantó al fin.

-Te hice una pregunta, Candice.

-Lo siento, no escuché. ¿Podría repetirla?-dijo apenada.

La religiosa lanzó un suspiro y repitió su pregunta.- ¿Cómo estaba el lecho marino cuando los judíos atravesaron el Mar Rojo?

-¿El lecho marino?-se llevó su índice a los labios-¿arenoso?

Todas sus compañeras comenzaron a reír pero callaron enseguida ante el regaño de la monja, Candy se sonrojó y encogió los hombros.

-Seco Candice, por eso es sorprendente. No has escuchado una palabra de lo que dije, así que en castigo no tendrás tiempo libre hoy. Lo usarás en escribir un ensayo acerca de lo que vimos hoy en clase.

La rubia hizo una mueca de desilusión, ya tenía planes para el tiempo libre y ahora no podría salir. Intentó por todos los medios de convencer a la religiosa de cambiar el castigo, pero mientras más insistía, más convencida estaba la maestra del castigo que le había impuesto; lo dejó por la paz y se retiró a su habitación abatida.

-Seguro que también estaba arenoso.-refunfuñaba por los pasillos.

Se sentó en su escritorio lanzando un suspiro, tomó papel y pluma y se dispuso a escribir su ensayo, recordó que necesitaría la Biblia y fue por la que tenían en el pequeño librero, se volvió a sentar y abrió el pesado libro en Éxodo, cruzó la pierna, la bajó, tamborileó en la mesa con los dedos, desesperanzada comenzó a leer. Casi una hora después había terminado de leer el pasaje pero llevaba apenas tres párrafos escritos.

-Candy, Candy.-irrumpió Patty como torbellino, algo muy inusual en la seria señorita-Te buscan en la barda. Terry te espera afuera del colegio.

A la sola mención de ese nombre, la rubia sintió un nudo en el estómago y un nerviosismo incontrolable, se levantó de golpe de la silla.

-¿Terry?

-Si, te espera allá afuera.-contestó la de anteojos sin poder ocultar su emoción. Desde aquel día en que jugaron en el lago la impresión que tanto Annie como Patty tenían de él cambió, ahora no lo consideraban un delincuente al que era mejor evitar dirigirle la palabra.

–Había juzgado erróneamente a Terry. En realidad es un buen chico.-dijo Annie aquella tarde.

-No es para tanto, no es tan malo.-había dicho Candy fingiendo indiferencia. Sus dos amigas comenzaron a reír.

-No lo veo.-dijo Candy asomándose por el balcón.

-Está del otro lado. Apresúrate.

-Pero no puedo ir. Estoy castigada y aún no termino el ensayo que me pidió la hermana Grant.-hizo puchero y se dejó caer en la cama. Patty entonces la levantó y la llevó hacia el balcón.

-Ve, yo te ayudaré con el ensayo y Annie está allá abajo para asegurarse que nadie te vea cuando escapes.-la animó.

-¿De verdad Patty, pero si se dan cuenta que no estoy?

-Si alguien pregunta por ti les diremos que estás ocupada escribiendo el ensayo. Nadie entra a nuestra habitación. Tú no te preocupes y vete.-la urgió Patty.

-Gracias Patty.-le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Annie le hizo señas a Candy asegurándole que no había nadie cerca y ella descendió aferrada a unas sábanas amarradas del balcón. Ambas fueron sigilosamente hasta la barda y buscaron un árbol que la ayudara a pasar del otro lado.

-Esto es emocionante.-susurró Annie a su amiga. Ella se quedó haciendo guardia para que nadie las sorprendiera hasta que vio a la rubia saltar por la barda.

* * *

-Lo dicho, eres un tarzán pecoso.-la recibió Terry. Ella ahora no se enojó, comenzaba a gustar de los apodos que le daba él.

-Tuve que escabullirme, se supone que estoy castigada.-dijo entre risitas Candy.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?-se burló Terrence. -¿Quieres ir a cabalgar?

Ella se quedó callada por que recordó la última cabalgata, fue placentera sin duda, pero la había puesto extremadamente nerviosa. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza por que agregó:

-Traje un caballo para ti.

Este comentario provocó que las mejillas de Candy se encendieran al darse cuenta que él sabía lo que había sentido aquel día. ¿Será que él sintió lo mismo?-se preguntó la pecosa y por alguna razón se sintió feliz.

-Vamos.-se decidió y se dispuso a montar el caballo negro que Terry había traído para ella.- ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó notando unos paquetes que traían los caballos asegurados en sus monturas.

-Eso es deliciosa comida que envía la señora Potter para la pecosa más glotona.-contestó Terry ayudándole a subir.

-¿La señora Potter?

-Si, mi nana. Supo que vendría contigo e insistió en que trajera todo esto para ti.-dijo montando en Teodora.

-¿Me conoce? ¿Pero cuándo me vio?

-Aquel día que fuiste a la villa, desde luego. Tú no la viste, pero ella a ti si. Estoy convencido que esa viejecita es como dios, omnipresente e invisible. Por cierto que se muere por conocerte apropiadamente, supo que fuiste la causante de mi reconciliación con mi madre y ahora seguramente te defenderá con su vida.

-Llévame a conocerla Terry.

-Claro, más tarde iremos y te la presentaré.

La llevó a un claro en el bosque, del otro lado del lago. Candy saltó del caballo, emocionada como una niña pequeña ante la bella visión que se le presentaba. Terry la miraba sonriente. Tendieron sobre la hierba de un verde intenso una manta y comenzaron a sacar lo que había enviado la señora Potter; dulce de frutas, budín, pastel y una especie de salchicha totalmente desconocida para Candy.

-¿Y esto cómo se llama Terry?-preguntó olfateando el alimento. Últimamente Terry había notado que ella decía su nombre como nadie más lo hacía, le imprimía una entonación, una connotación especial, aunque después pensaba que quizás era solo su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada; pero ahora ahí estaba nuevamente, ese modo diferente de decir su nombre que le regocijaba al inglés.

-Eso, mi querida pecosa, se llama salchicha de Aberdeen y es de lo más delicioso que he probado. Claro que tal vez yo no sea el más indicado para hablar de buena cocina, después de todo soy inglés.-dijo en tono irónico.

Candy rió.-Es cierto, la cocina no es precisamente su especialidad. Nunca he probado algo más nauseabundo que el Kidney Pie.-e hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero qué me dices del de manzana?

-Ese es de mis favoritos, ¿no traerás de casualidad?-contestó con su antojo incontrolable.

-No, lo lamento. Pero creo que te gustará este, es un pastel escocés de limón. El toque especial, desde luego es el whisky.

Candy se abalanzó sobre el pastel, pero Terry la contuvo y la regañó como si fuera su hija.

-Nada de eso señorita, el postre es al final.

No recordaba sentirse así de tranquilo, relajado y con la felicidad inundando su alma desde hacía tanto tiempo que pareciera que nunca había conocido el sentimiento. Comieron y rieron sin parar y pareciera que eran solo ellos dos en el mundo. Y que nacieron conociéndose ya, por que no imaginaban la vida el uno sin el otro.

-Terry.-se dirigió Candy al joven que estaba recostado junto a ella.

-Mmmm.-musitó adormilado.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?-preguntó volteando a verlo y apoyándose en su codo.

-Bien.-dijo abriendo los ojos y al darse cuenta que esta respuesta tan escueta no satisfacía a la pecosa continuó: Me explicó muchas cosas que yo desconocía y ahora no la juzgo. Creo que no era su intención lastimarme.

-Me alegra mucho.-contestó reafirmando con sus ojos lo que sus palabras decían.

Terry sonrió y se acomodó otra vez y cerró los ojos. Candy siguió observándolo, era tan guapo que parecía perfecto; esa nariz recta y delicada, su barbilla algo cuadrada le hacía lucir tan varonil que podía lucir despreocupado su larga cabellera, sus cejas delineadas y pobladas enmarcaban tan bien sus destellantes ojos, su labio superior era delgado y el inferior un poco más grueso; parecían tan tentadores y más ahora que ya conocía su sabor. La rubia se mordió su propio labio inferior con la mirada fija en esa tentación. Repentinamente él sonrió sin abrir los ojos y ella se quedó helada pensando que la había descubierto.

-¿Porqué sonríes?-preguntó temerosa.

-¿Sabes que puedo sentir como me observas?

-Yo no te observo, estaba viendo una ardilla que está por allá.-dijo toda sonrojada.

Él abrió los ojos y buscó la dichosa ardilla.

-Yo no veo ninguna ardilla.

-Pues no, por que ya se fue. ¿Sabes? La última vez que fui de picnic fue hace muchos años con…-se detuvo un segundo por que recordó que nadie sabía que ella había crecido con Annie en el hogar de Pony-con una niña que creció conmigo en el hogar de Pony.-concluyó cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-Fue un día como hoy cuando fui de picnic con mis padres; no recuerdo mucho, solo me acuerdo de sus rostros sonrientes y que yo me sentía muy feliz y seguro.

-Es un lindo recuerdo.

-Pero es solamente uno.-dijo con un tono un poco melancólico.

-Algún día te bastará, en cambio yo no tengo ninguno de mis padres.-él le regaló una mirada triste y ella en seguida sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía para ocultar la tristeza que en el fondo le causaba el abandono de sus padres.-Pero ahora te tengo a ti para ir de picnic.-se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho y comenzó a trabarse tratando de enmendarlo-Quiero decir que tú… esta vez me invitaste.¡ Te apuesto que no me ganas a trepar a ese árbol!-gritó de pronto y salió corriendo, él la miró desconcertado un momento y después se levantó para darle alcance.

Candy llegó primero y comenzó a trepar, pero los largos brazos y piernas de Terry le ayudaron a llegar más rápido a la copa. Candy entonces se dio cuenta que él era el único que trepaba los árboles con ella, seguro que a él no le gustaba tanto pero lo hacía por complacerla, una cálida sensación la envolvió al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Te gané tarzán pecoso, lástima que no apostamos.-dijo tendiendo su mano para ayudarle a llegar hasta él.

-¡Mira que hermoso se ve todo desde aquí! ¡El bosque es tan verde y el lago tan brillante!-dijo emocionada.

-Es natural que todo lo veas hermoso por que estás a mi lado.-contestó él en tono de suficiencia.

-No es cierto, engreído.-dijo aparentando molestia. "Aunque la verdad es que todo me parece tan vivo cuando estoy con Terry."-pensó.

Unas cuantiosas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso y ellos bajaron de la rama en la que se habían sentado para disfrutar del paisaje. Terry se disponía a ir por los caballos cuando vio que la pecosa se había quitado los zapatos y daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos y la cara levantada hacia el cielo.

-Candy, ¿no quieres irte ya? Te empaparás.-le gritó desde cierta distancia.

-De cualquier forma ya estamos empapados, ven Terry.

Él nunca había visto algo parecido, había crecido en un entorno rígido y formal donde la espontaneidad podía ser hasta mal vista. No era que él la viera mal pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-preguntó acercándose.

-La hermana María solía decirme que se puede conocer a Dios por las cosas que creó; por los animales, las plantas y hasta la lluvia. Creo que Dios es divertido.-explicó dejando de dar vueltas y viendo a Terry con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Nunca había escuchado que hablaran así de Él.-dijo sinceramente.

-Si, lo es. ¿Nunca has visto a un cachorro persiguiendo su rabo, o a un gato jugando con su comida? Por eso creo que quien los hizo debe ser alegre.

Por primera vez en su vida Terry veía a Dios como alguien real, casi como una persona. También porque comenzaba a creer que Él se apiadó de su sufrimiento y le envió aquel ángel pecoso.

-Quítate los zapatos.-dijo de pronto Candy.

-¿Qué, estás loca?-se sorprendió el inglés.

-Anda, quítatelos, te gustará.-le urgió la pecosa haciendo a un lado un mechón mojado de su cara.

A regañadientes se los quitó, aunque le parecía lo más descabellado que había hecho en su vida; pero si ya había nadado con ropa por ella, esto no era tan loco después de todo. Al principio sintió frío pero pronto se acostumbró y comenzó a disfrutar del suave masaje que la hierba le daba en las plantas de los pies.

-Alcánzame si puedes.-y comenzó a correr. Él salió detrás de ella; y así, corriendo bajo la lluvia supo qué era la vida.

* * *

Llegaron a la villa totalmente empapados y tiritando de frío pero tan felices que no importaba si pescaban un resfriado o hasta pulmonía, había valido la pena.

-¡Dios mío! Miren nada más como vienen, pueden enfermarse.-salió a su encuentro una señora ya entrada en años, bajita y con lentes que Candy reconoció como la señora Potter.

-Señora Potter, ella es Candy.-la presentó Terry.

-Si, ya lo sé. Las presentaciones para después, ahora hay que darles un baño o se resfriarán.-a veces la ceremoniosa viejecita olvidaba el trato excesivamente formal que le daba a Terry y le ganaba el instinto maternal que sentía al ver al joven que cuidó cuando aún no alcanzaba el metro de estatura.

Tan ágil como si tuviera veinte años, la señora preparó el baño para Terry mientras Candy se quitaba la ropa mojada en otro cuarto, enseguida volvió la viejecita y preparó el de ella, insistió en ayudarla, la bañó y secó con sumo cuidado. No era la primera vez que alguien la atendía así, pero no dejaba de sentirse un poco extraña de ser tratada como si fuera de la realeza.

-Es usted tan linda como una muñeca, ya veo porque enamoró a mi niño.-dijo la señora mientras secaba el delgado cuerpo de la pecosa. Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Oh, la he avergonzado! A mi edad esas cosas son más que obvias a simple vista, pero para los que van empezando son difíciles de comprender. Es normal, no se preocupe niña. Tarde o temprano dejarán de lado la vergüenza y cederán ante su atracción y su cariño, y entonces poco a poco verán que no es tan complicado como parece.

Terry había acabado ya de bañarse y cambiarse y se paseaba nervioso fuera de la habitación donde estaba Candy, se acerco indeciso si tocar o no, pero en ese momento salió la señora Potter con la ropa mojada de la rubia y le dio una mirada recelosa, él se sonrojó.

-¿No le han enseñado, su Excelencia, que no es apropiado husmear en el cuarto de una dama? Así que no intente nada y espere en el salón, la señorita pronto estará lista. Usted tomé el té que Amelia le preparó para que no enferme, ella lo alcanzará.

* * *

Tomaba la taza con ambas manos para sentir su agradable calor, después de avivar el fuego de la chimenea, cuando ella apareció en la puerta, ataviada con la bata que Eleanor había dejado para ella, su pelo aún húmedo caía plácidamente sobre sus hombros, sin su peinado habitual y con aquella bata no parecía una niña en lo absoluto. Ella se acercó tímidamente, se sirvió un poco de té y se sentó a su lado. Repentinamente y sin saber porque el ambiente cambió entre ellos, Candy ya no estaba juguetona y risueña como en el bosque, sino tímida y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que a los ojos de Terry la hacían lucir más hermosa. ¿Será que sabía lo hermosa que lucía y se avergonzaba de ello? O tal vez solo era el murmullo de la lluvia en la ventana y la acogedora habitación con su chimenea y su tenue luz lo que daba más intimidad. La señora Potter apareció con una enorme charola con la merienda.

-Será mejor que merienden junto al fuego para que entren en calor.-dijo sabiendo que eso era muy poco usual para la estricta etiqueta inglesa.

-Muchas gracias señora Potter.-respondió con una sonrisa Candy.

-Estoy para servirle señorita Candy.-respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Llámeme solo Candy por favor.

-De ninguna manera, señorita. Ni con su Excelencia que es tan testarudo he cedido.

-Date por vencida con ella.-intervino Terry.

* * *

-Te queda bien la bata que te dejó mi madre.-le dijo Terry ya que acabaron de merendar.

-Gracias, es muy linda.-contestó ella tocando la bata como si fuera algo muy frágil y agachó la cabeza al notar la mirada que Terry le daba.-Annie y Patty estarán preocupadas por mí.

-No lo creo. Van a imaginarse que no llegas debido a la lluvia. No tengo carruaje y no permitiré que salgas mientras esté lloviendo, ya te mojaste bastante.-dijo tocando la punta respingada de la nariz de Candy, ella sonrió y después de un momento se levantó para ir al ventanal a mirar la lluvia. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él se colocaba detrás. Terry hubiese querido abrazarla con fuerza pero se contuvo y solo posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Quieres que esperemos juntos el amanecer?-preguntó suavemente, casi en su oído. Ella se estremeció levemente, no se atrevió a voltear ni a hablar, porque temía que su voz delataría su nerviosismo, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

Candy comenzó a sentir que un sopor le nublaba la cabeza al estar tan cerca de ese joven así que intentó romper el encanto al pedirle que le mostrara el lugar. Con la esperanza de que pudiera dejar de pensar en el beso que habían compartido en el tren. Lo cierto era que ese ambiente tan íntimo le había incrementado el deseo de probar otra vez sus labios. Pero la hermana Grey decía que no era decoroso para una dama el tener esos pensamientos así que ella intentaba a toda costa alejarlos, sin mucho éxito.

Terry le mostró toda la antigua construcción, incluyendo una apartada habitación donde estaba una colección de armaduras que sus propios antepasados habían usado. El interruptor no servía, así que solo alumbraba la luz que entraba por las ventanas y la puerta abierta. Candy recordó cuando estuvo en un cuarto similar en la mansión en Lakewood y se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo un poco de miedo.

-¡Cuidado Candy!-gritó Terry notando el gesto de la rubia y aprovechando la oportunidad para gastarle una broma. Ella soltó un grito aterrado y corrió a sus brazos a lo que él no opuso ninguna resistencia.

-Es uno de los trucos para traer a una chica a tus brazos.-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, abrazándola.

-Deja de bromear.-se alejó indignada.

El asunto había empeorado, el estar entre sus brazos, aunque fuera solo un instante, había acrecentado su deseo de estar cerca de él, de sentir nuevamente que le gustaba a ese apuesto hombre y de ilusionarse creyendo que él pensaba en ella al igual que ella lo hacía en él.

Regresaron al pequeño salón donde ya habían retirado el servicio y se sentaron frente a la chimenea, seguía lloviendo. Candy comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con una cinta de su bata, no sabía que decir. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa y tan feliz a la vez. Deseaba que no parara de llover jamás.

-Gracias Terry.-se animó a decir.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó volteando hacia ella, él también parecía algo nervioso.

-Por este día, la pasé muy bien.

-No quiero que me des las gracias. Lo que quiero es un beso.-dijo mirándola intensamente.

Candy se ruborizó enseguida, "Él también lo desea"-pensó. Sonrió suavemente y bajó la mirada.

-Pero cierra los ojos.-dijo sin mirarlo, él obedeció todavía incrédulo de que ella se atrevería a besarlo. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando sintió algo muy diferente a sus labios en su boca, abrió los ojos y vio que ella retiraba un bombón.

-Te atreviste a engañarme pecosa.-y se lanzó hacia ella para darle una lección haciéndole cosquillas. Ella reía a carcajadas y se revolcaba desesperada, pidiéndole que parara; cuando por fin lo hizo estaba muy cerca de ella, la miraba seriamente y ella supo que iba a besarla.

-Te morderé como un mono.-trató de zafarse haciéndole las muecas por las que él le llamaba mona. No había escapatoria, él no sonrió ante las caras que Candy le hacía, solo se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, con una mano rozó su mejilla sonrosada, ella misma acercó su mejilla hacia esa mano para que la siguiera acariciando y cerró los ojos, ya no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese sabor único, esa calidez, ese suave y aromático aliento sobre sus labios. ¿Habría algo más placentero y embriagador que los labios de Terry jugueteando con los suyos? Se entregaron al placer de sentir los besos del otro, Candy aún parecía temerosa e inexperta, pero esto le hacía a él desear aún más esos labios vírgenes. Terry deslizó su mano por la espalda de la pecosa y se le ocurrió que tan solo una fina tela se interponía entre su piel y su toque; se alejó suavemente cuando se dio cuenta que si seguía pronto necesitaría más de lo que podían darse en ese momento.

Ella tenía la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas cuando se alejó muy a su pesar, estaba avergonzada por aceptar su beso sin más, pero él le agradecía inmensamente que lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Sigue lloviendo?-se levantó Candy y fue hacia el ventanal escondiendo su cara roja.

-¿Ya quieres irte?-la siguió Terry.

-Pues, si. No está bien que me quede aquí.-contestó sin voltear, comprobando que la lluvia no tenía ninguna intención de parar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por…por lo que acaba de pasar.-contestó ella en un susurro y con la cara todavía más colorada.

-Te prometo que me comportaré, pero no puedes irte así.-la giró suavemente Terry y buscó sus ojos. Ella asintió.

Conversaron hasta bien entrada la noche, sentados frente a la chimenea y no supieron cuando se quedaron dormidos en el enorme sillón pero la señora Potter entró para comprobar que estuvieran bien y los encontró dormidos, Candy acurrucada en los brazos de Terry; la señora sonrió ante la imagen y fue a buscar una manta para cubrirlos.

* * *

Las rosas de Lakewood estaban más hermosas que nunca, ella las olía y las miraba encantada cuando alguien la abrazó por atrás, sorprendiéndola. Era Anthony con su dulce sonrisa.

-Están así de bellas porque tú estás aquí.-le susurró al oído. Entonces la hizo girar y le dio un suave, cálido y largo beso en los labios, ella lo recibió gustosa.

Apenas había abierto los ojos y contemplaba el apuesto semblante del rubio, cuando una mano tomó prisionera la suya y le dio un tirón para que volteara y se acercara a él, era Terry. Cuando lo vio ahí parado en el jardín de rosas supo que era un sueño. Buscó a Anthony y comprobó que él seguía ahí, viendo como Terry la tomaba entre sus brazos posesivamente y se sorprendió de que no intentara alejarla de aquel abrazo. Se sintió confiada y dejó que Terry la siguiera abrazando, pensó que tal vez podría tenerlos a ambos.

-Tú también estás aquí.-le dijo ella mientras él acariciaba con la punta de su índice sus labios.

-Siempre he estado aquí, aquí y en cualquier lado donde tú estés.-le contestó él sonriendo enigmáticamente. Entonces comenzó a besar sus mejillas, suavemente se deslizó hasta su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, su barbilla y por último le dio un ligero beso en los labios que la dejó con ganas de más. Ella sabía que estaba soñando pero estos besos se sentían tan reales que sin darse cuenta sonreía.

Cuando abrió los ojos le costó un poco ubicar donde estaba, miró a su alrededor, era una amplia habitación decorada elegantemente y ella estaba tendida en una cama con dosel. Recordó que no fue allí donde se quedó dormida, se sonrojó al acordarse de que se quedó dormida en el salón, con Terry. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Nadie más que Terry pudo haberla llevado a la cama. Repentinamente se le ocurrió que aquellos besos de su sueño que se sentían tan reales, posiblemente lo fueron.

* * *

Él estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y miraba impaciente hacia la puerta. Por fin apareció la pecosa con su vestido que la señora Potter había lavado y planchado. Le sonrió tímidamente y él se preguntó que le pasaba, será que se había dado cuenta que él la llevó cargando hasta la cama. Terry desde luego no podía adivinar que era el sueño que recordaba tan vívidamente lo que tenía apenada a Candy.

Conforme fueron conversando durante el desayuno ella se veía más calmada y volvía a ser la misma jovencita risueña y espontánea. Unas voces elevadas que venían del vestíbulo de la entrada llamaron su atención. Terry se levantó diciéndole a Candy que esperara. Él se sorprendió al encontrar a los primos Andrey acompañados de Patty y Annie. El señor Stevenson, el jardinero, les decía que esperaran ahí mientras se encargaba de avisarle al señor, pero los Andrey, específicamente Anthony y Archie parecían dispuestos a pasar por encima del pobre hombre para entrar enseguida.

-Pero que sorpresa, no esperaba visitas tan agradables a esta hora.-saludó Terry interrumpiendo la discusión.-Buenos días señoritas.-saludó amigablemente a las chicas para reafirmar que no era para ellas su cínico comentario. Ellas lo saludaron y le dieron una tímida sonrisa, antes de mirar asustadas a los jóvenes que se contenían a duras penas.

-¿Dónde está Candy?-preguntó secamente Anthony.

-¿Sabes? Cuando uno llega a una casa se espera que salude al dueño, y más aún cuando llega sin invitación.-contestó él burlón.

Archie se arrojó sobre él y lo tomó por la solapa.-No tengo paciencia para tus tonterías ahora. ¿Está Candy aquí o no?-le dijo cerca de su cara con una mirada furiosa.

Terry se zafó molesto y le dio un empujón.-Te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y si en este momento no te respondo como te mereces es por respeto a las damas. Pero les voy a pedir que se retiren.

-Terry, entiende por favor. Estamos preocupados porque Candy no llegó al colegio anoche, pensamos que tú podrías saber algo.-trató de razonar Stear.

-Si Candy está aquí es como mi invitada y yo no voy a dejar que entren si este salvaje llega gritando y golpeando.-dijo Terry mirando de reojo a Archie que respondió con una mala palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?-se asomó Candy por la puerta detrás de Terry.

-Es lo que quisiéramos saber Candy. ¿Qué pasa, qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Anthony con cierto enojo en la voz.

Candy entonces se dio cuenta de lo incómodo y comprometedor de la situación: ella se había quedado a dormir en casa de un hombre, desde luego no había manera de negarlo, ni siquiera disfrazarlo. ¿Porqué demonios llegaron antes de lo previsto?

-Nosotros, yo…-no era necesario dar detalles del picnic así que, trabándose, pero explicó-No dejaba de llover y no pude regresar al colegio.

Anthony se limitó a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados seriamente, Archie no dejaba de tener los puños apretados.

-Ustedes llegaron antes.-retomó la palabra la pecosa con una sonrisa nerviosa-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Eres un mal nacido, infeliz.-dijo Anthony a Terry haciendo caso omiso de la rubia.- ¿Cómo te atreves a retener en tu casa a una señorita decente cuando tu familia no está? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir burlarte de nosotros de esa manera?

-Él no me retuvo contra mi voluntad.-lo defendió Candy, Anthony la miró sorprendido.-Es decir, fueron las circunstancias y yo no le veo nada de malo a que Terry se haya mostrado hospitalario.

-¿Así que solo se mostró hospitalario? Quiero creer que es inocencia lo que te lleva a comportarte así Candy.-dijo en tono agrio Anthony, la pecosa lo miró extrañada, pareció no entender a que se refería exactamente el joven.

-Ya te soporté suficiente Brown. ¡Lárgate!-dijo Terry que si entendió el comentario de Anthony.

-Con gusto, pero me la llevo a ella.-dijo tomando la mano de Candy y tirando de ella para salir, Terry la tomó de la otra mano y le impidió llevársela. Ella miraba a ambos hombres con cara de asustada.

-¡Te largas pero sin ella!-dijo el castaño decidido.

-¡Suéltenme los dos!-gritó Candy y se zafó.

-¿Tú quieres irte Candy?-le preguntó Terry mirando con recelo a Anthony.

-Será lo mejor Terry, gracias por todo y despídeme por favor de la señora Potter y los demás.

Y se fue en compañía de sus primos y amigas dejando una sensación de vacío en la casa y el corazón del inglés que se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo fría que esa villa podía ser. Pero después de unos minutos de meditación una amargura reemplazó la tristeza. ¿Por qué ella correspondía a sus besos pero en cuanto aparecía su primo se iba tras él? ¿Por qué él tenía que sentirse tan miserable cuando esto ocurría y a ella parecía no importarle? Se sirvió una copa de coñac y maldijo por haber escuchado a la pecosa y ya no comprar cigarrillos.

* * *

-Por favor Candy. No te pongas así.-suplicó Anthony a la pecosa que le daba la espalda, indignada.- ¿Es que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti? No quiero que nada ni nadie te afecte o a tu reputación.

-¿Mi reputación?-interrogó Candy mirándolo finalmente.

-Si Candy. Gracias a Dios estamos en un lugar muy poco poblado, pero si estuviésemos en la ciudad, ¿qué crees que diría la gente si vieran que pasas la noche en casa de un hombre que vive solo?

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga la gente.-y volteó la cara en un gesto de desdén.

-Pues tarde o temprano te importará, aunque sea un poco. Candy, ¿qué no ves que solo quiero lo mejor para ti?-dijo él tomando su mentón.

-Pues gracias por tu interés pero no tienes que demostrarlo de esa forma.-su molestia fue cediendo.

-Sé que fui muy rudo, pero no pude contenerme. Cuando vi a ese bastardo abordar el tren temía que se aprovechara de ti, sabiendo que yo estaba lejos, como efectivamente pasó.-dijo como para si mismo y tomando suavemente los hombros de la chica.

-Él no se aprovechó de nada.-respondió enseguida la pecosa.

-¿Lo defiendes?-volvió aquel brillo celoso a su mirada.

-Francamente Anthony ya me estoy cansando de esta situación.-se molestó y se alejó de él.

-Francamente Candy, yo también.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero él la detuvo enseguida, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho y como lo había hecho.

-No, espera Candy. Soy un tonto cuando se trata de ti. No puedo evitar ponerme celoso. Perdóname por favor.-dijo tomando su mano.

-Si, te perdono Anthony.-contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la villa a que saludes a la tía?

-Mañana, ahora tengo clase y ya tengo que irme. Nos veremos luego.

-Hasta mañana Candy.-acercó su manita a sus labios y la besó, ella sonrió forzadamente y se fue.

* * *

-Quiero hablar contigo.-una voz lo distrajo de su lectura un segundo después de que una sombra se interpusiera entre él y el sol de la mañana. Levantó la vista y una mueca de fastidio se asomó en su boca y su mirada se hizo dura. Pensó en ignorarlo y continuar leyendo pero de ante mano sabía que no serviría de nada. "Tal vez ya sea tiempo."-se dijo para animarse a enfrentarlo.

-¿De qué?-dijo secamente.

-De Candy, como si no lo supieras.-contestó Anthony con sarcasmo.

-Te escucho.-dijo Terry poniendo su libro a un lado.

-Si te encuentras aburrido te sugiero que busques algo más que te entretenga, porque a Candy no la vuelves a molestar o me veré obligado a decirle a su tutor que hable con tu padre para que él tome las medidas necesarias contigo. No se trata de una muchachita de la calle de la que te quieres burlar.-dijo seguro y serio.

Su interlocutor comenzó a reír a carcajadas y él se desconcertó pero enseguida sintió como el enojo invadía su cuerpo.

-Su tutor, mi padre, tú y tu primo el elegante se pueden ir al infierno.-dijo tranquilamente una vez que hubo acabado de reír.

-Será como tú quieras entonces.-contestó Anthony después de unos segundos de mirarlo con desprecio, se disponía a irse cuando Terry le llamó.

-¡Oye!-Anthony volteó por encima de su hombro-¿Para qué inmiscuir a tanta gente, cuándo podemos arreglarlo aquí y ahora, tú y yo?-le dijo poniéndose de pie y levantando la cara, orgulloso.

* * *

A orillas del lago las tres amigas disfrutaban de su día libre y comentaban del día anterior. Candy no sabía ya como agradecer a Patty por el excelente ensayo que hizo para ella, la hermana Grant había quedado gratamente sorprendida y satisfecha.

Annie y Patty, por otro lado, se sentían algo culpables por la escena de la mañana anterior en casa de Terry, ellas se vieron forzadas a mostrarles a los Andrey donde estaba la villa Grandchester; aunque de cualquier forma ellos hubieran investigado su paradero.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estarán los chicos?-preguntó Annie mirando a su alrededor.-Ya deberían estar aquí.

-Es cierto.-estuvo de acuerdo Patty-Vamos a caminar, a ver si los vemos.

El clima y el paisaje de Escocia eran tan placenteros que ninguna quería que las vacaciones terminaran, por mucho que recorrieran ese bosque siempre les sorprendía su belleza. Las tres señoritas, tocadas con hermosos sombreros para protegerse del sol, subieron una pequeña colina por donde atravesaba el camino y desde ahí pudieron ver que no lejos de ahí estaban Stear y Archie parados, vieron un poco más y apareció entonces una figura que cayó pesadamente al suelo, era Anthony y quien lo golpeó era Terry. Candy echó a correr sin decir palabra y sus amigas la siguieron.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué es lo que hacen?-llegó gritando la rubia cogiendo su sombrero para que no se cayera con la carrera.

Los dos contrincantes voltearon de reojo al oír su voz y Terry sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, ambos siguieron concentrados en su pelea. No podía saber cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí pero ambos parecían ya considerablemente maltrechos, sangraban del labio y sus puños tenían algunas cortadas, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, pero lo que más le asustó a Candy era que en las manos portaban unas espadas.

-Stear.-se dirigió a su primo sin saber como preguntarle por lo que veía, obviamente ella sabía la razón por la que peleaban.

-Cuando llegamos ya estaban peleando, entonces a mi hermano le pareció prudente armarlos con floretes.-y miró de reojo al susodicho.

Ambos jóvenes estaban entrenados en esgrima y ninguno daba tregua a su oponente, los choques metálicos no dejaban de sonar más que cuando, estando cerca alguno aprovechaba para darle un empujón al otro.

-Stear, haz algo.-dijo su novia al joven de pelo negro.

-Pero Patty, ¿yo qué puedo hacer? Sabes que es imposible razonar con unos hombres en ese estado.

Anthony lanzó un ataque frontal y Terry lo detuvo hábilmente con el florete pero para sostenerse firme dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta de la piedra que se encontraba ahí, la pisó y su pie se dobló, haciéndolo trastabillar hasta perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Anthony ya había lanzado un nuevo ataque y se dirigía a él con el florete extendido. Al ver esto Candy lanzó un grito desesperado y corrió, nadie supo como llegó tan rápido pero antes que Anthony llegara a atacar a Terry ella estaba de rodillas en el piso, cubriendo al castaño con su cuerpo y abrazándolo. Anthony entonces frenó su embestida echando el cuerpo hacia atrás para impedir que el impulso que llevaba le ganara. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, sorprendidos ante la escena; Anthony, desde luego era el más perturbado de todos. Candy volteó su rostro empapado en lágrimas a él, sin soltar a Terry que la miraba sin saber que decir o hacer, seguía en el piso sin moverse.

-Termina con esto Anthony. Ya no más.-le dijo con la voz quebrada debido al llanto.

Él la miraba confundido, se veía tan preocupada, tan desprendida; con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y la mirada desesperada. Anthony sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho al tener tan claro frente a él lo que se negaba a aceptar. Se dio cuenta entonces que era inútil negarlo, a pesar de la desesperanza y soledad que esto le hiciera sentir.

-No Candy, ya no más.-contestó lentamente. Bajó la mirada y apretó los párpados.-Tú habías ganado ya Grandchester. Espero que sepas merecerlo.-levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la azul mirada de Terry y, contrario a lo que esperaba, no había altanería en ella, era una mirada serena. Terry asintió con la cabeza y Anthony se alejó sin decir más.

Los cuatro testigos se quedaron parados y desconcertados un momento, viendo a los protagonistas, después se miraron entre ellos y decidieron que lo mejor era irse también.

Terry continuaba tendido en el piso rodeando con sus brazos a Candy que no paraba de llorar aferrada a su pecho.

-Ya no llores. Nadie iba a resultar muerto con estos floretes.-ella no levantó la cabeza de su escondite en la camisa de Terry.-Candy.-susurró él y tomó su ensortijada cabeza con las dos manos, el sombrero había quedado tirado en el pasto. Terry le dio un beso en la frente y hasta entonces ella se atrevió a mirarlo con los ojos todavía llorosos.

-Me dio miedo que algo te ocurriera.-dijo con una vocecita.

-¿Por qué?-él sabía porque pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Porque…porque no quiero que se lastimen.- ¡Maldición!, la vergüenza otra vez hacia su aparición y le impedía decir la verdad.

Terry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sus ojos metálicos pasaron de amorosos a fríos. La apartó sin ninguna consideración y se levantó.

-No merece saborear la miel quien se aleja del panal por miedo a las picaduras de abeja.-le dijo viéndola hacia abajo y se fue con paso ágil. Ella se quedó tirada en la hierba totalmente asombrada, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó con cuidado; Albert tenía razón, su corazón llamaba su nombre. Las palabras del inglés entraron una a una en su cerebro aturdido y sacudiendo la cabeza se levantó con mirada decidida y lo siguió.

-¡Terry!-él la oyó pero no se detuvo.- ¡Terry!-seguía gritando. Le ordenó a sus piernas correr más fuerte hasta que le dio alcance y se paró frente a él, poniendo sus manos en el pecho masculino para detenerlo.

-Eres un tonto Terry. ¿Crees que a una huérfana sin modales como yo, a la oveja negra de los Andrey le va a interesar alguien que no sea un malcriado y testarudo? ¿Alguien que espere que yo sea como todas las señoritas de sociedad, orgullosas de su procedencia y cuidándose siempre del que dirán? No, señor Grandchester. Yo quiero a alguien que me acepte como soy, con manías y defectos, alguien que no espere que me convierta en otra persona por agradarle a la sociedad. Alguien con quien pueda compartir todo lo que pienso, que me escuche y me comprenda aunque discrepe conmigo. Alguien que trepe conmigo a los árboles, que se recueste a mi lado en la hierba y que se atreva a correr descalzo bajo la lluvia. Pero sobre todo alguien con quien pueda ser solo Candy, nada más. Por eso me gustas tú Terry. Y si tú me quieres yo no te pido nada, solo tu corazón a cambio del mío.

Él la escuchaba atentamente y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho con cada palabra que salía de sus rojos labios, sentía la urgencia de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla pero decidió aprovechar que tenía la ventaja. Con la mirada le hizo saber que hacía falta algo.

"No puede ser, quiere que yo lo bese."-pensó Candy recordando con lujo de detalle su arrebatadora declaración del tren. Pasó saliva nerviosa y se alzó de puntitas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Eso es todo? Creo señorita que tendrás que mejorar en materia de besos.-sonrió coqueto y agregó:-Y yo estoy más que dispuesto a enseñarte.

Envolvió su cintura y la atrajo a si, atrapó sus labios y selló con un beso lo que ambos habían dicho desde sus corazones.

* * *

Diario de Terrence Grandchester 15 de julio 1912

Cuando creía que todo el horizonte se veía gris y sombrío apareció ella, con su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojos de esmeralda. Llegó para llenar todo de esperanza y alegría, para despertar a mi helado corazón de su prolongado sueño. ¿Qué tendrá esa pecosa que provoca que el tiempo pase desapercibido? ¿Qué poder usa para que olvide todo cuándo estoy con ella?

Yo que no creía en el amor, que pensé que solo era un pretexto para escribir hermosos poemas y sentidas obras de teatro, ahora me encuentro preso entre sus garras. Y sinceramente no tengo ningún deseo de escapar.

Su nombre para mi es la melodía más dulce. Candice White Andrey; podría llamarse como fuera, Andrey, White, Smith, da lo mismo; siempre que fuera ella estaría en mi corazón.

Había llegado a pensar que jamás se atrevería a admitir lo que siente por mí, pero hoy lo hizo, lo hizo frente a todos, pero sobre todo lo hizo frente a mí. De la manera más espontánea y natural, como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Por eso la amo, si, no tiene caso esconderlo, la amo. La amo como nunca pensé que llegaría a hacerlo. La amo porque trepa a los árboles, la amo porque sabe lazar, la amo porque no tiene poses, la amo por sus pecas, por sus rizos, por sus deditos que sacan chispas cuando me tocan, por su sonrisa que ilumina todo, la amo así como es porque ella también me ama como soy.

* * *

NOTAS:

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si espero muchos comentarios. ¿eh? Así que las que nunca se han animado a dejar un review ahora es un buen momento. Si no no se preocupen, de cualquier forma les agradezco que sigan mi historia.

Alyshaluz: Gracias por tu review y supongo que estarás feliz con lo que pasó en este capítulo.

Taia himura: Que bueno que ya tienes compu otra vez para que sigas leyendo "Nada más" y en cuanto a Susana, yo también quisiera ahorcar a esa lombriz de agua puerca.

Soratan: Lo de los diarios está inspirado en "Drácula" de Bram Stoker. En este libro toda la historia está narrada por medio de diarios de los protagonistas, artículos de periódicos, memorándums, etc. Yo decidí usar el recurso del narrador omnisciente, es decir, que conoce lo que pasa en la cabeza de cada uno, pero también me gustó la idea de los diarios para conocer de primera mano lo que sienten.

Yelibar: Espero que te haya gustado la página de Terry y en cuanto a los Legan, ya sabes lo que dicen: "todo se paga en esta vida".

Betsy-pop: Si, Terry empapado es una imagen que no se olvidaría por nada. Supongo que te refieres a Anthony en tu comentario, no seas mala, no te burles de sus celos. (jeje)

Gabyea: A ver si logro quitarte el sueño con la declaración de la pecosa.

Me han escrito que a veces aparece el capítulo uno en vez del nuevo, esto es porque a veces tarda en reemplazarse el contenido. Cuando sea así, dense una vuelta más tarde y ya estará el nuevo capítulo.

Por cierto, para lo que tengo en mente necesitaré otros 50 capítulos más o menos (jajaja) no, no sé cuantos saldrán pero espero que no las aburra y siga contando con su gentil atención. Reverencia y hasta luego.

Su amiga:

Nashtinka.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo****XII**

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender el cielo de esa tarde parecía más luminoso, los colores se veían más intensos que nunca y casi llegó a creer que si se estiraba un poco podría tocar la primera estrella que había hecho su aparición en el firmamento. El olor de la hierba fresca y de las flores invadía sus sentidos y llegaba tan puro que casi lo mareaba, el trinar de las aves que se acomodaban en los árboles dispuestas a dormir entraba a sus oídos como nunca antes, tan fuerte que creyó que un poco más y quedaría sordo. El verde del bosque a sus ojos era más verde y el camino que conocía de memoria y que antes le parecía de lo más común ahora le veía de lo más pintoresco.

De la mano de esa pecosa no podría haber momento malo; se encontraba en un mundo aparte, uno al que solo tenían acceso ellos dos. Ese, su primer encuentro con el amor le hería con toda la potencia de una estocada de la que nunca se recuperaría. Deseó que cada minuto que pasara junto a ella se alargara hasta la eternidad, que no tuviera que separarse más de un metro de ella jamás, que siempre que estirara la mano pudiera acariciar su mejilla salpicada de pecas o tocar uno de sus rubios rizos. Inexperto como era en materia de amor, se preguntaba si lo que sentía era normal, era como si su corazón no le perteneciera más, ahora era de ella, latía por ella.

Él había probado drogas como el alcohol y el tabaco para perder la razón, para darse unas vacaciones de la realidad; pero las sensaciones que estas le provocaban a largo plazo eran decepcionantes y hasta desagradables. Ahora podría decir que estaba como drogado pero con algo que no tendría efectos secundarios desastrosos, algo que le hacía levantar los pies del suelo de manera tan natural como si siempre hubiese sabido volar, que le provocaba en el alma entera violentos estremecimientos seguidos de remansos de paz, una paz que no conoció en ningún otro lado.

Tomó la iniciativa para tomar su mano, ella lo miró y sonrió al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba un poco; caminaron así, en silencio hasta que divisaron el antiguo convento que había sido remodelado para albergar a las señoritas que tomaban clases ahí. Era una construcción de dos plantas de piedra sólida, como se construían desde la edad media, todavía conservaba aquel aire misterioso de los castillos medievales. Rodeado de una gruesa barda por la que trepaba una enredadera y que mostraba en las uniones de la piedra una capa de musgo que acrecentaba la sensación de antigüedad.

La acompañó hasta ahí, la condujo a una esquina oscura de la barda, donde la luz de los faroles del patio no alcanzaba aunque la oscuridad no se había declarado por completo aún.

-¿De qué color son en realidad tus ojos?-le preguntó Candy mirándolo con dulzura.

-¿Mis ojos, qué no ves su color?-le contestó él divertido.

-Es que a veces parecen cambiar de color, cuando estás enojado se ven de un azul muy oscuro, ahora se ven más claros y creo que con ciertos toques de verde.

-¿Crees? Necesitas verlos más de cerca para definir su color.-dijo Terry bajando la voz y acercándose hasta que sus narices se tocaron.-Más cerca.-susurró y junto sus labios con los de Candy, ella suspiró sintiendo como sus suaves y húmedos labios poseían los suyos. La tomó por la nuca en un movimiento firme y a la vez delicado.

Así era Terry, ante todos parecía tan frío, tan insensible, parecía que lo único que le interesaba eran sus propios deseos, los que buscaba cumplir a costa de quien fuera; tan rudo y seco que ahuyentaba a cualquier persona; a cualquiera excepto una jovencita pecosa que se dio la oportunidad de ver más allá de sus maneras groseras, de su sarcasmo y de su mirada que calaba hasta el hueso y encontró un espíritu acongojado, incomprendido y tierno, dispuesto a entregarse por completo a cambio de un poco de cariño sincero. Pero tan temeroso que prefería esconderse detrás de esa dura coraza y de una máscara de arrogancia para que nunca más lo lastimaran. La vida no había sido muy amable con él y siendo muy pequeño tuvo que aprender a defenderse y sobrevivir y halló que el fingir que no le importaba nadie era un buen método. Al menos había funcionado para que nadie se acercara, hasta que llegó ella y encontró una ínfima rendija en su coraza por donde penetró hasta alcanzar su corazón y posarse en él, a veces acariciándolo dulcemente, otras zarandeándolo para que despertara; hasta que lo logró y le enseñó que era capaz de amar y de despertar amor en otros.

-¿Ya estás segura del color?-dijo separándose.

-No, no pude verlos muy bien.-se atrevió a decir ella toda sonrojada. Él se sorprendió pero sonrió y la complació enseguida, deleitado porque ella lo disfrutaba al igual que él. De repente ella pareció entristecerse, lo pensó un momento, se veía que quería decir algo, lo hizo.

-Debes haber besado a muchas mujeres.-dijo con tristeza pensando en como aprendió a besar así.

Él la contempló con cierto detenimiento.

-No muchas.-respondió por fin-No, no tantas.

-¿Cuántas, pues? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientas?

Al oír esto él echó atrás la cabeza y comenzó a reír. Ella le hizo señas de que se callara o las monjas podrían escuchar del otro lado de la barda.

-¡Vaya con ustedes las damitas!-exclamó-Las seductoras e inocentes damitas. ¡Qué exageradas son sus ideas sobre los hombres! Toma en cuenta que no soy mucho mayor que tú y que he vivido casi toda mi vida en un internado.

-Si, pero te escapabas por las noches.-dijo ella con cierto reproche mezclado con su antiguo tono de tristeza.- ¿Cuántas entonces?-se preguntaba si en verdad quería escucharlo, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-Así, de pronto, puedo recordar unas cuatro, quizás cinco. Pero ellas no cuentan. Compréndelo pecas, tú eres la única.-comenzó a jugar con uno de sus rizos-Supongo que es algo rarísimo que un hombre encuentre a la mujer única. Y me sucedió cuando te vi por primera vez. Nunca había creído en eso, pero repentinamente comprendí que existía. Esa, pensé. Esa es la única y no otra. Como si…-se detuvo un momento y pareció buscar las palabras apropiadas-como si yo te hubiera soñado tan intensamente, con tanto apremio y deseo como para hacerte nacer. Por eso no quiero que te alejes de mi, pequeño sueño mío, nunca.

Ella lo miró detenidamente y Terry recordaría aún después de muchos años aquella mirada, la primera mirada de verdadero amor que Candy se había permitido darle, ya sin las dudas y culpas que le ataban antes. La pecosa sonrió suave y dulcemente, sin mostrar los dientes como acostumbraba en sus francas y contagiosas sonrisas; tomó un mechón de pelo castaño y lo acomodó detrás de la oreja masculina, después posó su mano en la mejilla de su amado, se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla, llevando sus labios cerca de su oreja dijo quedamente:-Nunca.

-Tengo que entrar ya.-dijo con melancolía y se encaminó a trepar la barda.

-¿Y me dejas así, tan insatisfecho?-la detuvo la voz de Terry.

Candy volteó y lo miró con su cabeza un poco ladeada.

-¿Qué otra satisfacción quieres esta noche?*-contestó y Terry pudo comprobar que Shakespeare verdaderamente describía el amor.

-Que me prometas que mañana nos veremos.-dijo después de un momento, ella sonrió y se acercó otra vez.

-Mañana en el tiempo libre iré a saludar a la tía Elroy, pero si quieres me escaparé después de clases.

-Te esperaré aquí entonces pequeña pecosa.

Le ayudó a subir por la barda, aunque sabía muy bien que ella era una experta y Candy se dejó ayudar aunque no lo necesitara realmente. Antes de que saltara al otro lado Terry tomó su mano y la besó, despidiéndose.

* * *

Aquella mañana Anthony despertó sin poder recordar que era el amor ni que era el odio. ¿De verdad importaría? Tampoco estaba seguro si valía la pena amar o si más bien era un desperdicio. Pero, ¿a quién culpar? No tenía caso.

Sus mejores años fueron cuando vivía su madre y su padre no viajaba tanto, los tres constituían una verdadera familia; comían, jugaban y paseaban juntos. Esa existencia, para Anthony, era el ideal de perfección, y su sueño de volver a reanudar esa vida con una familia suya era el que esperaba ver realizado. No estaba seguro si todos los recuerdos que tenía de su madre eran ciertos, la memoria a veces nos hace creer cosas que nunca existieron, como fuera, ese recuerdo le era sagrado, y si algún día se casaba, su esposa, en su imaginación, había de parecerse a ese encantador y adorado ideal.

El amor, para él, no podía existir fuera del matrimonio; iba aún más lejos, pensaba antes en la familia y después en la esposa que debería dársela. En aquella fiesta, cuando vio a Candy vestida como toda una princesa, con un fino vestido de terciopelo verde, creyó que la había encontrado. La mujer perfecta para devolverle la familia que había perdido y en su mente, a pesar de su juventud, había visto pasar toda una serie de acontecimientos que le llevarían a obtener ese anhelo. Sus ideas sobre el casamiento eran opuestas a las de la mayoría de los de su edad, que lo consideraban únicamente como uno de los numerosos actos impuestos por la sociedad, mientras que para Anthony era el acto fundamental de la existencia, de donde emanaba toda la felicidad. ¡Y ahora él se veía en la necesidad de renunciar a ese acto!

Se dejó caer en su sillón con el pijama aún puesto, no tenía deseos de bañarse, ni si quiera de levantarse, mucho menos de comer.

-¿Qué haré?-se dijo recordando los sucesos que habían cambiado su modo de ver la vida-No puedo hacer nada. Pero ahora todo será diferente. Es una imbecilidad dejarse vencer así, tengo que luchar para vivir mejor, aunque ella ya no esté.

* * *

-¿Están seguros que la tía me recibirá?-preguntaba Candy desde el asiento trasero del automóvil de Stear.

-Claro Candy, ha preguntado por ti. ¿Cierto hermano?-dijo animado Archie.

-Si.-contestó algo dudoso el de anteojos.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, nadie había hecho ni un solo comentario de lo acontecido cuando Terry y Anthony pelearon, aunque tenían más de una pregunta rondándoles la cabeza. Archie estaba inconforme, no podía creer que su preciada prima, la mujer más hermosa en todos los aspectos que había visto jamás, amara a un hombre como Terry. Ciertamente él no la merecía, pensaba el menor de los Cornwell; sentía temor de solo pensar que ese desalmado lastimara a su gatita, pero lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía para no atormentarla. Stear, por su parte, estaba preocupado también, pero no solo porque Terry fuera sincero con su prima, si no también por Anthony, le preocupaba que al ser tan sensible el chico reaccionara de una manera que le trajera más desgracias que consuelo.

-¿Cómo está Anthony?-se animó a preguntar Candy con preocupación reflejada en su voz.

No obtuvo respuesta por un momento, finalmente Stear habló.

-Él estará bien.-dijo y oró porque fuera cierto.

-¿Él está en la casa?-preguntó otra vez la rubia.

-Si, me parece que si. Pero lo mejor será que no lo busques, al menos por el momento. Dale tiempo Candy, todavía es muy reciente. Necesita asimilarlo, pero ya verás que pronto se dará cuenta que fue lo mejor, se sacudirá la tristeza y volverá a ser tu primo preferido.-dijo dándole el tono más alegre que pudo a sus palabras.

-No es mi preferido tonto, todos lo son.-dijo dándole un jaloncito al pelo de su primo.

-¿Candy, estás segura de tu elección?-preguntó Archie. Ante lo que su hermano le dio un golpecito en la mano y una mirada asesina.

-Si Archie, lo estoy. Sé que no se llevan muy bien con Terry, pero si lo conocieran mejor se darían cuenta que no es como creen. En realidad él es jovial, sincero, amable, sensible.-dijo sin poder disimular su emoción la pecosa.

-¿Jovial, sensible? ¿Estás segura que hablamos de la misma persona? ¿O es que no es tu cabeza la que habla?

-¡Archie! Está bien que lo quiero y dicen que el amor es ciego, pero en este caso no es así. Fue porque encontré todas esas cualidades y más en él por lo que me enamoré. Y tú siendo mi primo y mi amigo le darás una oportunidad, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos a la feria que habrá en el pueblo?

-Sería fabuloso Candy, pero, ¿crees que sea apropiado por Anthony? Yo te aseguró que conviviremos más, como te dije, tarde o temprano la tensión tiene que pasar. Por mi parte no me parece que Terry sea malo, es un poco terco y no trata a la gente con mucha delicadeza, pero si tú lo quieres y él a ti, nadie puede ni debe objetar.-concluyó el inventor viendo de reojo a su hermano, con advertencia.

La pecosa suspiró y se echó para atrás en el asiento. Cuanto le gustaría que la situación fuese diferente, que nunca tuviera que elegir entre los jóvenes que la habían cuidado tanto, gracias a los cuales había sido adoptada y el hombre al que amaba con todo su ser y que le estaba abriendo las puertas a un mundo nuevo que vivía dentro de ella y del que no tenía idea de su existencia. Por eso le había costado tanto admitir sus sentimientos hacia Terry, se sentía culpable por dañar a quien ella quería tanto, se sentía como una malagradecida que le daba la espalda a quien le profesaba un enorme cariño. Pero ahora que había descubierto aquel sentimiento nuevo, poderoso, sublime e indescriptible al lado de Terrence, sabía que no podría separarse de él y seguir viviendo, en realidad viviendo.

¿Qué hacer entonces? Le hería el hecho de que Anthony se entristeciera por su causa, pero no por eso se arrepentía de su relación con Terry; esta apenas comenzaba pero ella ya sentía que ocupaba toda su vida y su alma. ¿Realmente habría algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitarle sufrimientos a quienes amaba? Sobre una montaña se erguía el castillo de Edimburgo, que había visitado con las chicas del colegio, viendo su belleza, la de los frondosos árboles y algunos ciervos que salían al camino, estos pensamientos la atormentaban.

* * *

Annie Britter tenía problemas en el tercer movimiento de la pieza musical que practicaba desde hacia varios meses. En esa tarde, se sentía apesadumbrada e intentaba alejar sus pesares o al menos olvidarse de ellos un rato en compañía de Beethoven y su famosa sonata "Claro de luna". Frente a un piano se sentía capaz, pensaba que en algo tenía talento e incluso se permitía hacer a un lado su inseguridad y el precario concepto que tenía de sí misma.

Había recibido carta de sus padres, avisándole que no podrían encontrarse con ella en varios meses por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, que como usualmente lo hacía, solo le enviaba sus saludos por medio de su madre. La señora Britter decía amar profundamente a su hija adoptada y continuamente le procuraba toda serie de lujos y caprichos, pero lo que alteraba a Annie en ocasiones era su constante acoso, diciéndole a su hija que debía recordar el apellido que portaba y comportarse como toda una princesa; Annie llegó a pensar que lo que más le interesaba a los Britter era tener alguien a quien dejarle su legado, una muchachita convenientemente entrenada para que los señores pudieran presumir frente a sus conocidos, y desde luego no ser excluidos del círculo que formaban todas las parejas de su edad que ya tenían uno o varios hijos y que gustaban de planear alianzas familiares que se sellarían con los matrimonios de su prole. Además de esto, Anne no podía olvidar el hecho de que no fue ella la elegida originalmente por el que ahora era su padre, sino Candy. Ese recuerdo la hería y le llevaba a albergar cierto recelo y resentimiento en su corazón. Si no fuera porque su amiga no aceptó ser adoptada, con tal de no alejarse de Annie, probablemente ella ahora seguiría en el orfanato, sin esperanzas de tener una familia; pero Annie si aceptó porque lo que más deseaba era tener unos padres que la amaran y cuidaran, pensaba que solo de este modo encontraría la felicidad que anhelaba, lo cierto era que ahora tenía padres, riquezas, todo lo que pensó que podría desear y más y aún así no se sentía feliz.

Archie le había dicho que irían a dar un paseo, sin embargo se había ido con su hermano sin decir adonde y ella seguía esperándolo, ilusionada por salir con él, pero con la sospecha de que no sucedería. La morena volteó sonriente hacia la puerta del salón al oír que alguien había entrado, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que no era la persona que ella esperaba.

-Parece que no te da mucho gusto verme.-dijo Anthony sentándose en el sofá junto al taburete donde estaba Annie.

- No es eso Anthony, es que pensé que era alguien más. Perdóname.

-¿Esperas a Archie?

-Si-contestó ella con voz triste.

-Sigue tocando, lo haces realmente bien.-intentó animarla Anthony al notar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó Annie con ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto que si, tienes mucho talento Annie. ¿Te molestaría tocar para mí?

-Me encantaría.-dijo y comenzó a tocar, pero después de unos minutos dejó caer las manos en las teclas, derrotada.-No puedo, así no es. No es verdad que tengo talento, en esto tampoco lo tengo.-dijo con su pelo cubriéndole en parte la cara.

Anthony se sentó junto a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro, ella se quedó en la misma posición por un rato hasta que esa mano confortándola le dio confianza y miró al joven a su lado.

-Si puedes, yo te ayudaré.-le dijo Anthony con su suave voz.-La dificultad de este movimiento es muy elevada; es un presto agitato que consta de rápidos arpegios, es una hazaña musical, pero juntos lo haremos; yo tocaré la izquierda y tú la derecha.

La joven comenzó a tocar algo temerosa pero la compañía y sonrisa de Anthony le infundieron fuerza y pronto sonreía tocando con pasión, le sonreía al chico rubio que tenía el corazón tan grande que animaba a alguien que conocía vagamente a pesar de que él mismo necesitaba ánimo y consuelo. Sabía por lo que había escuchado de sus allegados que Anthony era amable y considerado, que tenía nobles sentimientos y era un amigo incondicional pero hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo en carne propia. Ella no esperaba que nadie la entendiera, mucho menos que la consolará o le ayudará a valorarse un poco más; y el contar ahora con la amistad de un hombre como él la alegraba y le hacía pensar que no era tan insignificante después de todo.

-¿Lo ves? Nos quedó muy bien.-decía Anthony sonriente cuando oyeron a Archie que entraba a la habitación.

-¡Archie!-saludó Annie ruborizada y sonriente, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

-Ah, aquí están.-contestó Archie haciendo patente que no esperaba encontrarlos-Me voy con Stear al pueblo, nos veremos en un rato.-dijo dando la vuelta para retirarse.

-Archie, ¿no iríamos a pasear?-se levantó Annie.

-¿Eh? Si Annie, cuando vuelva, lo que quiere hacer Stear no es nada divertido; no tardaremos.-y se fue dejando a Annie parada viendo a la puerta por donde acababa de salir el único hombre que había llamado su atención. Desde la primera vez que lo vio pensó que no encontraría jamás nadie tan apuesto y carismático como él, sus ojos almendrados y su clara cabellera la fascinaron y aunque creía que un hombre como él no pondría sus ojos en una jovencita flaca y sin gracia como ella no se permitió sacar de su mente aquella figura que desde entonces se convirtió en su sueño.

Se sentó nuevamente en el taburete desde donde Anthony la veía con cautela, ella se quedó mirando las teclas blancas y negras sin decir nada.

-Annie.-rompió el silencio Anthony y cubrió con su mano la delgada mano de Annie-¿Archie y tú son novios?

La chica lo miró al fin, avergonzada.-Él no me lo ha pedido.-contestó lentamente.

-Archie debe estar ciego para no darse cuenta del tesoro que eres; cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz y orgulloso de tenerte a su lado. No debes estar triste, tus ojos se ven mucho más lindos iluminados por la felicidad.

-¿Tú tampoco vas a estar triste ya? Lo que pasó con Candy no quiere decir que no habrá una mujer para ti, una que te amará muchísimo y que no mirará a nadie más.-correspondió a la sonrisa que Anthony le daba y no retiró su mano cuando él la acarició levemente con su pulgar-Terry es muy guapo pero tú, además de ser apuesto también, eres gentil, educado, compasivo; sinceramente yo en el lugar de Candy…-se interrumpió y desvió la mirada, Annie no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia; Candy no solo tenía uno sino dos atractivos herederos perdidamente enamorados de ella, mientras que la morena sufría por un amor no correspondido y con pocas esperanzas de serlo alguna vez.

Anthony quería pedirle que terminara de hablar pero sabía lo que la tímida joven iba a decir consideró el que ella estuviera diciendo todo eso para animarlo, por agradecimiento a la amabilidad que él le había mostrado. La miró detenidamente tratando de descubrir la verdad de sus pensamientos, si lo que decía era sincero no quería incomodarla, así que no insistió. Tomó la mano de la joven y se levantó.

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo? Hace un lindo día para estar aquí encerrados.

-Si, vamos.-dijo haciendo a un lado la vergüenza.

* * *

Escocia les había mostrado, sin lugar a dudas, que era un lugar fascinante, es una nación que tiene muchos motivos para sentirse orgullosa; cuenta con una serie de rasgos exclusivos, pero en realidad, no existe ni un solo elemento que defina el país. Por el contrario, se trata de toda una variedad de ingredientes que se han ido añadiendo y combinando a lo largo de los siglos para dar paso a una mezcla inconfundible. El pasado a menudo turbulento del país, el carácter extraordinario de su gente, su hospitalidad, su comida, la gran diversidad de la cultura y las artes han formado un país que atesora su historia y sus recursos y mira con entusiasmo hacia el futuro.

Las altas cimas de los legendarios montes Grampianos y las colinas boscosas tapizadas de abedules les habían ofrecido durante estas semanas unas vistas excepcionales, que dejaban sin habla. Los tranquilos ríos y los románticos lagos, testigos mudos de infinidad de historias, intentaban persuadirlos a quedarse y seguir compartiendo con ellos su alegría, su amor, su tristeza y soledad.

Comenzaban ya a despedirse de este encantador país para regresar, algunos ilusionados y felices, experimentando la dicha de la juventud y otros taciturnos y acongojados, llorando en silencio por los sueños frustrados, a Londres y el colegio, a la rutina y las reglas, a la vida de la que no se podían escapar. Y que mejor manera de despedirse que asistiendo a uno de los muchos festivales que se organizaban en los pintorescos poblados. La altiva y pequeña región de Fife, al sudeste de Perthshire, siempre ha defendido con tesón sus fronteras. Sus habitantes pueden remontarse, generación tras generación hasta la época de los pictos, cuando era una región independiente; su capital, Saint Andrew, era sede de uno de los alegres festivales en los que la comida, la música y la diversión era lo común.

Los chicos Andrey fueron a buscar a Patty y Annie, los hermanos Legan habían sido enviados por su cuenta, por mucho que habían insistido, sobre todo Elisa, de irse con sus primos. Anthony había cedido ante la presión de sus primos a asistir al festival para alegrarse un poco, pero secretamente temía el encuentro con Candy y sobre todo el verla en compañía de Terry. No quería por ningún motivo causar compasión y él sabía perfectamente que la rubia tenía tendencias a compadecerse de los desafortunados; él simplemente no soportaría que lo mirara con lástima. Por esta razón no sabía como reaccionar y prefería evitar el encuentro, aunque estaba conciente que tarde o temprano se produciría. Tampoco quería dar la impresión de estar molesto o resentido con ellos pero seguramente no le creerían si los saludaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Todo sería más sencillo si no hubiera sido tan obvio en sus intenciones con Candy, pero todo mundo lo sabía, él mismo se había encargado de proclamarlo y ahora sufría la vergüenza de los derrotados.

-¿Candy no viene?-pregunto Archie a las chicas una vez que abordaron el auto.

-Ella ya se adelantó con Terry.-contestó Patty notando que las facciones de Annie se endurecían ante la pregunta de Archie.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el automóvil, auspiciado sobre todo por Anthony y Annie.

* * *

Candy caminaba junto a su apuesto acompañante sintiéndose feliz y viéndose radiante por la misma razón. Iba de un puesto de comida a otro sin saber por que decidirse y arrastrando a Terry pidiéndole que le ayudará a decidir que comer primero. El desfile de hombres ataviados con kilts y tocando la gaita llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo a la pareja que al fin se había decidido entre la rica variedad y comía con apetito un haggis.*

"Mi príncipe"-pensó Candy al recordar la primera vez que oyó ese peculiar sonido que producen las gaitas -La gente normalmente se siente orgullosa de su procedencia, ¿verdad Terry?-dijo de manera natural porque para ella era muy claro el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero a Terry lo desconcertó un poco la pregunta.

La miró detenidamente y después de unos momentos creyó comprenderla.

-¿Lo dices porque tú estás orgullosa de descender de escoceses?-encontró la manera de animarla.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Por qué dices que desciendo de escoceses? Sabes muy bien que no sé de donde vengo.

-Pues para mí es muy obvio saber de donde provienes. Solo mírate; eres alegre, hospitalaria, glotona y pecosa. Tienes sangre escocesa, sin duda.-dijo convencido.

-Y tú estás orgulloso de ser ecuánime, reservado y solemne como todo un inglés.

-¡Vaya pareja que hacemos, eh!-dijo y rió de buena gana, pellizcando la respingada nariz de su novia. Ella también rió y le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Del otro lado de la calle Anthony presenciaba la escena y no sabía si sentir celos, rabia o alegría por ver a su querida niña tan feliz. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirando, las aletillas de su nariz se inflaron y su mirada se perdió un momento en el piso. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear hacia atrás y se encontró con Annie que le sonreía tristemente.

-¡Vamos, esto es un festival!-dijo tomando la mano de la chica y alejándose con ella sin darle tiempo a nada.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que haces, idiota? ¿Quieres embriagarla para aprovecharte de ella?-gritó furioso Archie al llegar y ver a Candy tosiendo y haciendo gestos por haber bebido un poco de whisky.

-¿Crees que todos usamos tus mismas tácticas ruines, imbécil?-contestó un molesto Terry.

-Yo quise probarlo, un amable señor me ofreció una degustación de su whisky y no quise despreciarlo.-dijo Candy, reponiéndose.-Hola chicos, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Estaban por aquí hace un momento, pero ya no los vemos.-contestó Stear.

-Candy, ¿ya probaste eso de allá? Está delicioso.-dijo Patty que últimamente estaba más animada y segura que nunca.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo, dejando a los tres hombres esperando en silencio, mirándose con recelo.

-Espero poder confiar en ti, Terry. No quisiera ver que me equivoqué contigo.-le dijo Stear tratando de sonar amistoso.

-Yo espero que Candy pronto se de cuenta de lo ciega que estaba.-agregó Archie sin disimular su antipatía.

-¿Te refieres a que no se da cuenta de lo idiota que es su primo?-contestó tranquilamente Terry.

-Estúpido.-le dijo Archie.

-¡Vamos Cornwell, esfuérzate un poco más! Tú puedes decir algo más original.

-Nunca entenderé que te ve Candy.-respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

-Lo mismo nos pasa con Annie. ¿O no inventor?-Stear no pudo evitar reírse.

Elisa buscó desesperada a Anthony entre toda la gente que se había congregado en la plaza y sus alrededores, cuando por fin lo encontró lo vio en compañía de Annie. Se acercó enojada y comenzó a platicar de la manera más animada que podía, ignorando con toda intención a Annie que a su punto de vista era una posible amenaza por el solo hecho de estar con Anthony. El rubio tuvo mucho cuidado de no toparse con Candy y Terry, aún no se sentía preparado.

Archie se les unió después de un rato y Annie se sintió emocionada pensando que la había estado buscando, una vocecita interna le decía que se engañaba pero no la quiso escuchar, solo disfrutar de la compañía de ese sueño aunque fuera inalcanzable, entregarse aunque fuera por un día a la ilusión de que él se interesaba en ella, solo un poco, ella no pedía tanto, solo un poco de su cariño. Sabía que si algún día él se decidiera por ella, no le daría todo su corazón, pero con un poco de amor que Archie le diera, a cambio de ese amor ella le daría su vida entera.

* * *

Era la última tarde que veía esas escarpadas montañas, ese encantador lago, esos inigualables bosques, esos excepcionales panoramas. La última vez que sentía ese cálido sol y esa fresca brisa. Lo extrañaría.

Terry estaba recostado a su lado en la hierba, dispuestos los dos a contemplar su último atardecer en Escocia, la mañana siguiente partirían a Inglaterra. Miraban el cielo en silencio, solo regocijándose por estar al lado del otro. Terry tomó la mano de la pecosa y comenzó a jugar con sus deditos.

-Te quiero.-dijo de pronto la rubia. Él alzó su mirada hacia ella y la miró con infinita ternura, mirada que fue totalmente correspondida. Terry llevó su mano hasta sus rizos y contestó:

-Yo también te quiero pecosa.

Giró su cuerpo y se acercó a ella mirándola directo a los ojos, con su mano izquierda tomó su cara y se acercó más hasta que tomó prisioneros sus labios. No se había introducido en su boca desde aquel beso en el tren pero ahora ya no le era suficiente rozar sus labios con la lengua, quería probar otra vez esa embriagante humedad, ella se lo permitió y algo nerviosa le correspondió. Candy llevaba un nuevo peinado que Annie le había hecho diciéndole que como ya tenía novio debía arreglarse un poco más para él; usaba solo una cinta adornando su cabeza y dejando caer libremente sus rizos, como la primera vez que Terry la vio. Así que las manos del hombre podían vagar libremente por la interminable tersura de sus dorados rizos.

-Me gusta este peinado.-murmuró entre besos.

-Me alegra.-contestó ella dando un suspiro.

La mano de Terry pareció cobrar vida propia y comenzó a deslizarse por la espalda de la joven en un acompasado vaivén que la hizo estremecer, mientras los suaves y exquisitos labios del castaño habían descubierto la piel de su cuello y se negaban a abandonarla. Ella sentía el rastro húmedo que Terry dejaba en su cuello y barbilla y sintió un extraño calor y hormigueo en su bajo vientre, abrió los ojos espantada y de un empujón hizo a un lado a Terry que tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración entrecortada. Candy solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa y temor.

-No te asustes pecas, es perfectamente normal lo que sientes.-le dijo lentamente.

Ella lo miró un poco más y frunció un poco el entrecejo, se levantó y se fue corriendo de ahí.

"Eres un idiota-pensó él-ella te abre su corazón y tú permites que te guíe el deseo, ahora la asustaste y con razón; creo que yo también estoy temeroso de esto que siento que está resultando ser mucho más grande de lo que creí."

* * *

Diario de Annie Britter 20 agosto 1912

No importa lo que haga o diga, Archie nunca me mirará como yo quisiera. ¿Qué es lo que me hace falta? No le importa que yo lo quiera con toda mi alma, que sueñe con él cada noche y que sea mi deseo constante verlo durante el día. Me trata con cortesía y algo de galantería, pero temo que no difiere a la que usaría para cualquier otra señorita.

Tal vez sea que yo pido demasiado de él, que él no es de los que demuestran lo que sienten. Y quizás con el tiempo tendrá más confianza y me mirará como Terry lo hace con Candy, si, eso debe ser, Archie es más reservado y no quiere faltarme al respeto. Seguro Annie, sigue engañándote, un día se caerá tu castillo de naipes.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Fragmento de "Romeo y Julieta", acto II, escena I.

*Es el plato típico escocés más conocido. Consiste en un pesado embuchado que se sirve tradicionalmente con _neeps and tatties_, puré de nabo y patatas.

NOTAS:

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, la verdad es que me atoré un poco en este capítulo, ojalá que no las haya decepcionado mis queridas lectoras.

Hace mucho quería hacer una pequeña aclaración pero soy tan despistada que lo había olvidado: me escribieron que veían a Terry diferente, que no dudaba en demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Candy como en la serie (razón por la cual quisimos darle unos cuantos sapes a veces). Lo que pasa es que yo creo que en la serie original él se confío un poco, sabiendo que le gustaba a la pecosa; pero aquí tuvo que ponerse más listo porque tenía un rival digno de tomarse en cuenta, así que o se la jugaba o le robaban el mandado, como decimos en mi tierra.

Alyshaluz: Si, a mi también me dio pena Anthony pero ni hablar, no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos. ¿Que si aparece Susana? Puede que si, puede que no. (jajaja) (léase con el tono de la bruja malvada de Blanca Nieves)

Roni de Andrew: Gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme, espero que hayas terminado a tiempo tu fic y estoy segura que quedó muy bien. Elisa no los interrumpió en la escena de la chimenea porque estaba ocupada correteando a Anthony. ¡pobre!

Camila Ulloa: A ver si es cierto que seguirás leyendo aunque sean 352 y espero que entonces me envíes 352 reviews. (jeje) Saludos.

Soratan: Te aseguro que haré hasta lo imposible por terminar esta historia, como se lo merece y también mis fieles seguidoras. ¿Cómo que Candy fuera más como Terry, más aventada? Coméntame.

Coquette81: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, creo que si se veía venir la elección de Candy, ¿no?

Yelibar: Es cierto, la historia original fue cruel con este amor, se merecían más. Por eso nosotras tomamos cartas en el asunto y les damos la oportunidad de vivir su amor.

Betsy- pop: Si, a mí también me gustó mucho la escena donde Candy protege a Terry, la había visto ya desde que comencé este fic porque pensé que esa pecosa necesitaba una zarandeada así para reaccionar. Humildemente creo que si quedó ¿no?

Taia himura, Gabyea, Sakura Potter Rowling, E. Backer, myrslayer, AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007, Black dyan 12: las he extrañado, espero que me sigan acompañando y que se encuentren muy bien, ojalá pronto me regalen un review. Muchos saludos.

Mil gracias a cada una de ustedes que me regalan un pedazo de su día para leer lo que se le ocurre a esta cabeza loca para escapar de la realidad un rato. Gracias a las que me escriben y a las que no, a las que le gusta mi trabajo y a las que no. Cuídense y que Dios las acompañe.

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

1.-Si leyeron el capítulo 11 antes del 15 de febrero dense una vuelta porque hice un pequeño cambio en la declaración de la pecosa, la leí y releí y sentía que le faltaba algo, según yo quedó mejor pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

2.-si alguna ocasión se dan cuenta que está escrito algo totalmente fuera de lugar (como que Drácula de repente salió y los mordió) fue culpa de mi esposo que es un bromista. Yo reviso los capítulos antes de subirlos, pero si alguna vez se me escapa avísenme porfavor, para golpearlo.

Hasta pronto

Nashtinka.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Corría el año de 1890, el día: 28 de junio. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo y permitía que se reflejaran con cierta claridad las siluetas de los árboles que pasaban rápidamente ante la vista de dos hombres que cabalgaban velozmente. El clima veraniego les había permitido dejar sus capas con el resto de su equipaje en el pueblo, ellos habían tomado un par de caballos descansados para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino. Se detuvieron en la cima de una colina desde donde pudieron ver la mansión enclavada en el bosque y al fondo el lago Michigan.

El hombre mayor, castaño y con un bien recortado bigote, miró a su fiel y joven empleado y amigo y le hizo una seña para continuar. Su corazón latía furioso por la cabalgata y porque sentía una opresión debido al nerviosismo. Quería que la distancia que lo separaba de su amada esposa se acortara.

Apenas llegaron ante la puerta principal se apeó de un salto y entró corriendo hasta la habitación donde sabía la encontraría. Tomó la manija de la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla una sirvienta salió con una bandeja llena de lienzos ensangrentados.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó espantado.

-Señor…-la joven mujer tenía una mirada triste y cansada que lo preocupó aún más, la hizo a un lado y entró.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, se notaba cálida y acogedora, como siempre la había percibido él. Pero ahora no le produjo tranquilidad entrar ahí, sus ojos buscaron ansiosos en el lecho y lo que vio le hizo contener la respiración. Ahí estaba su esposa, tendida como una frágil muñeca, con sus rubios cabellos desordenados sobre las almohadas, parecía dormir así que se acercó silenciosamente viendo fugazmente al médico y las mujeres que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la amplia alcoba. Se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama y tomó su mano, se le veía tan débil y pálida como si la vida la estuviera abandonando. Al sentir a su esposo abrió los ojos con dificultad y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Te esperaba.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Perdóname. Vine lo más rápido que pude.-contestó acariciando su cara.

-Cuida de ellos.-se esforzó en decir pues su pecho se agitaba, luchando por respirar.

-Los dos lo haremos.

Con dificultad levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo, ya no pudo hablar solo se limitó a mirarlo como en otros tiempos, "te amo" le dijo sin decir. Su mano cayó inerte y sus ojos alcanzaron a cerrarse.

-Elizabeth.-tomó su mano y la movió, esperando que ella despertara, pero ya no lo hizo.

Hizo a un lado las sábanas y vio su camisón lleno de sangre, sintió a alguien detrás y volteó, era el médico que lo miraba con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho, no pudimos detener la hemorragia.-le explicó como si eso le sirviera de consuelo. –Pero su hijo se encuentra bien, es un hermoso y saludable varón.-y le señaló con la mano a la partera que lo sostenía en sus brazos.

Efectivamente era un precioso bebé con rubios cabellos como su madre y rosadas mejillas, su padre, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo cargó y lo besó en la frente. Lo llamó William, en honor al padre de su esposa y Albert, en honor al suyo.

* * *

-Buen día señor Albert.-saludó una alta mujer negra con unos deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

-Por favor Kamaria, llámame solo Albert.

-Lo intentaré.-contestó ella con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos. Y se fue apresuradamente a seguir con su labor, trabajaba arduamente en la improvisada clínica a la que Albert había llegado un mes atrás.

Nada lo había preparado para lo que se encontró en ese país, los habitantes carecían de todo lo esencial; comida, agua y atención médica. El lugar sin duda era hermoso, con interminables praderas donde se veían pastar las manadas de ñus, cebras, antílopes, elefantes; incluso había podido ver ya algunos leones tirados al sol y uno que otro guepardo corriendo furiosamente tras alguna presa para alimentar a sus cachorros. Por las noches lo sobresaltaban los poderosos rugidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos a pesar de que los animales se encontraban muy lejos de donde él estaba.

Dividía su tiempo entre la clínica donde médicos voluntarios ofrecían sus servicios a la población lo mejor que podían debido a la escasez de medicamentos y material de curación y el pequeño refugio donde cuidaban de los animales que quedaban huérfanos debido a los cazadores. Era un trabajo extenuante y cada noche se acostaba en su viejo catre sintiendo que sus extremidades se desprenderían, que seguramente el día siguiente no despertaría, pero lo hacía y se animaba a levantarse pensando en los ojos agradecidos de los niños a los que les daban una ración de comida y la alegría que sentía al poder rescatar a una pobre cría que de otro modo hubiese muerto devorada o de inanición.

Desde que llegó y observó las condiciones de vida, se las arregló para hacer llegar a las clínicas de los alrededores un cargamento semanal de medicina y alimento; sabía que no solucionaría del todo los problemas de esa gente pero no podría vivir consigo mismo si no hiciera todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudarlos.

Cargaba en sus brazos una cría de chimpancé a la que le daba de comer y recordaba su infancia; desde que pudo valerse por sí mismo fue un dolor de cabeza para su institutriz, su nana, su hermana mayor y hasta su padre. Se perdía horas en el bosque mirando embelesado los insectos y animalitos que vivían en las tierras de su familia, nunca le dio miedo que alguno de ellos lo lastimara. Una ocasión se encontró con un zorrillo y quiso verlo de cerca, intrigado por su pelo negro y blanco, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al ser rociado por un pestilente líquido; el olor se quedó durante días por mucho que lo bañaran; pero en cuanto pudo escaparse regresó al bosque. Investigaba todo lo que podía mirando sus costumbres, su anatomía, tenía una curiosidad insaciable y un deseo de aventura que era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que lo encontraran y lo hicieran regresar. Se había vuelto ya una costumbre que todos los que habitaban la casa; mozos, camareras, a veces hasta el cocinero se unía a la búsqueda del pequeño aventurero.

Su padre no quería mantenerlo cautivo en la mansión, sabía que el pasear e investigar era la naturaleza de su hijo y no quería coartarlo, pero se preocupaba tanto por que algo le ocurriera, a él, el último obsequio que le hizo su Elizabeth. Antes que su padre muriera trágicamente en un accidente, solía acurrucarse a su lado junto a la chimenea para que le leyera historias de lugares lejanos y maravillosos, de personas valientes que lucharon por sus ideales y marcaron la diferencia en su casa, su comunidad o hasta el mundo. Los ojos de William brillaban con curiosidad al escuchar estas historias y se preguntaba si él algún día vería esos lugares y conocería gente como esa.

-Si, lo harás hijo mío. Harás todo lo que te propongas porque eres fuerte y decidido.-le contestaba su padre convencido.

* * *

Kenya a 23 de agosto de 1912.

Querida Candy:

Me encuentro en África, deseaba despedirme de ti pero te encontrabas en Escocia. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus vacaciones.

Este lugar es increíblemente bello, aquí los animales se encuentran en libertad y son mucho más felices que los que cuidaba en el zoológico. La libertad es el estado en el que deberían encontrarse tanto hombres como animales. En ese aspecto tú eres afortunada, porque vives libremente. Dale mis saludos a Terry que también vive de esa forma. Es un buen chico, sé que tú sabes cuidarte sola pero creo que él también puede cuidar de ti.

Trabajo en una pequeña clínica y también en un refugio donde rescatamos y criamos animales huérfanos. Me siento feliz ayudando lo mejor que puedo, me gusta este lugar y quisiera quedarme aquí un par de años o tal vez para siempre. Pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver pequeña Candy, un día, cuando menos lo esperemos, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Sé muy feliz cada día y saluda a tus primos y amigas. Estoy seguro que cuando te vea nuevamente estarás convertida en una hermosa dama, aunque conservarás tu encantadora espontaneidad.

Con cariño, tu amigo:

Albert A.

* * *

Candy se alegró enormemente de recibir carta de su querido amigo, aunque también le dio pena no haber podido verlo de nuevo; apenas lo había encontrado otra vez y ya se había ido. Seguro esa era su naturaleza y no podía ir en contra de ella. Pero ella también tenía la seguridad que se volverían a ver.

Releyó la línea donde mencionaba a Terry y sonrió. "¿Ya habrá aprendido la lección?"- pensó. Le gustaría tanto contar con una madre que le aconsejara como comportarse con los hombres, que permitir y que no. La hermana María nunca habló de eso y la señorita Pony tampoco parecía tener mucha experiencia, las monjas se iban a los extremos, si por ellas fuera ni siquiera podrían intercambiar miradas. Recordó la forma amable pero distante como lo trató en el tren de regreso a Londres, aun con la canasta de comida que le dio de parte de la señora Potter. Quizás ya era hora de perdonarlo, se llevó la carta a los labios y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Que espere un poco más.

* * *

La misa había sido larga y tediosa, la hermana Grey dijo que para que despertaran del sopor veraniego, pero había tenido justo el efecto contrario. Había buscado en las bancas de los hombres pero Terry no estaba ahí, en cambio se encontró con Anthony, Candy regresó su mirada al frente antes que él la viera. Cuando salieron de la iglesia apenas pudo saludar rápidamente a Stear y Archie antes que la hermana Margaret condujera a todo el grupo de señoritas a sus aulas. En camino allá y antes de entrar al edificio vio una figura conocida que se acercaba en sentido opuesto. Sus ojos brillaron y se contuvo para no sonreír ampliamente. Era Terry con su uniforme negro que caminaba observándola y le regaló una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que Candy por poco se olvidara hasta de su nombre. Cuando pasó a su lado, la mano de él buscó rozar levemente la suya; ella aún no conocía plenamente la variedad de miradas y gestos que se pueden usar entre los enamorados pero en ese momento, aun si no se dio cuenta de ello, lo miró coqueta.

Las reacciones de ambos fueron observadas perfectamente por Elisa que caminaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de Candy y se dio cuenta que tenía que ponerse al corriente de los acontecimientos para asegurarse que estos le beneficiaran.

Durante todo el día buscó hablar en privado con Annie y al fin halló la oportunidad perfecta después de clases, cuando la encontró caminando sola por un pasillo.

-¡Annie, que lindo bronceado que tienes! A mi me hubiese gustado pasar todas las vacaciones en Escocia pero ya sabes que tuvimos que acompañar a la tía a muchos compromisos. Pero ustedes tres vienen radiantes, sobre todo Candy, se le ve diferente.-dijo Elisa amistosa y casual, tomando del brazo a Annie y caminando a su lado. Ella se sorprendió ante su actitud pero procuró contestar amable.

-Debe ser por el peinado.

-No, es algo más. Yo creo que debe ser por Terrence.

Annie se detuvo al escuchar esto y miró a Elisa sin saber que decir.

-¡Vamos Annie! No parezcas tan sorprendida, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Es muy notorio por las miradas y sonrisas que intercambian. A mí me parece que hacen bonita pareja.-agregó sonriente- ¿Ya lo saben mis primos?

-Si.-contestó Annie después de un momento.

-Que bien. Te veré después Annie.-dijo por mero formalismo porque en realidad parecía que su mente ya estaba fija en algo muy distinto.

Anne siguió caminando hacia su habitación pensando en esta conversación. Ella conocía muy bien la reputación de manipuladora que tenía Elisa, también su obsesión por Anthony y sabía perfectamente la antipatía que sentía por Candy, por lo tanto no era difícil imaginar que buscaría alejar completamente a Anthony y Candy con la información que acababa de obtener; Annie sabía todo esto y sin embargo le facilitó las cosas, ¿porqué?

* * *

Candy caminaba distraída, revisando las hojas que le faltaba por entregar, por encargo de la hermana Clide. Dobló en una esquina sin levantar la mirada y chocó de frente con un elegante caballero, ella cayó y todos los papeles que llevaba se dispersaron por el piso.

-¡Oh, perdóneme! ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo apenado el caballero ayudándola a levantarse y a recoger sus papeles. Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y con rasgos atractivos; su cabello era castaño con algunos mechones blancos, su bigote perfectamente recortado y su pulcro traje oscuro dejaban ver que era un señor adinerado.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-contestó ella sonriendo y levantando graciosamente los hombros lo que a su vez provocó que él sonriera.

-Richard Grandchester, a sus pies señorita, espero no haberle causado ningún daño.-dijo él una vez que Candy se encontró de pie y con todas sus cosas en la mano. Habló con una voz grave y refinada, con un tono amable propio de un hombre culto y con experiencia.

-¿Grandchester, es usted el padre de Terry?-dijo sorprendida Candy.

Él la miró un momento, tratando de descifrar que significaba su expresión facial.

-Veo que conoce a mi hijo.-contestó por fin.

Ella se ruborizó, percatándose que había dejado ver demasiado sus sentimientos.-Si.-dijo.

-Me dirijo al despacho de la madre superiora. ¿Sería mucho pedirle que me acompañara?

-Con gusto.

-Usted no me ha dicho cual es su nombre.-retomó la palabra el duque una vez que comenzaron a caminar.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, que tonta soy. Mi nombre es Candice White Andrey.-se presentó con su eterna sonrisa. El duque la miraba atento y parecía entretenido con la conversación de esa alegre rubia.

-¿Andrey, de los Andrey de Escocia?

-Así es duque.

Él guardo silencio, parecía meditar en algo mientras examinaba con una penetrante mirada a Candy, ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y entonces comprendió muy bien porque Terry tenía esa peculiar mirada.

-Dígame señorita Andrey, ¿cómo está mi hijo?-habló finalmente.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta porque el duque asumía que ella no solo conocía a Terry superficialmente sino que lucía muy seguro de que tenía alguna relación con él.

-Él está bien, tiene muy buenas notas en el colegio.-hizo una pausa, dudando si continuar-Terry es un buen chico señor; es solo que…sé que no debería inmiscuirme señor y le ruego me perdone pero es que Terry lo extraña mucho duque de Grandchester, él no lo dice pero yo sé que lo extraña y quisiera convivir más con usted.

En ese instante llegaban ante el escritorio de la secretaria de la hermana Grey, el duque no parecía ni sorprendido ni enfadado ante el comentario de Candy, pero esto no la tranquilizó, pues pensaba que él seguramente sabía esconder bien sus emociones. Sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su espalda, su primer encuentro con el padre de Terry y probablemente lo había molestado por entrometida.

-Ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Andrey y espero poder verla pronto.-tomó su pequeña mano y le dio un rápido beso en el dorso como el caballero que era.

-Llámeme solo Candy por favor. Y a mi también me dio mucho gusto conocerlo duque de Grandchester.-contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tal como la hermana Margaret le había enseñado.

-Candy, lo recordaré.-y entonces Candy pudo ver la sonrisa que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches, reflejada en el rostro del duque, solo que en él desapareció rápidamente, como si el tiempo y la vida le hubieran quitado todos los motivos para sonreír ampliamente. El apuesto señor entró por la puerta después de ser anunciado y ella se fue a sus labores pensando en ese encuentro.

* * *

Stear se encontraba en el taller trabajando en un nuevo invento que permitiera la comunicación con el cuarto de Patty porque eso de escribir cartas definitivamente no era su fuerte. Dejó las herramientas a un lado y miró de uno y otro lado su "comunicador", de repente alguien cubrió sus ojos. Tan concentrado estaba que no oyó cuando esa persona entró y se paró justo detrás de él. Tocó las manos y encontró que eran pequeñas y de dedos delgados, tenían que ser de mujer, lo que dejaba solo dos opciones: Candy o Patty. Solo ellas tenían tanta confianza con el serio joven Cornwell. Pero Candy nunca iba a ese lugar, solo la vez que él mismo le pidió que asistiera a la prueba de su barco volador que terminó en desastre. Ahora estaba seguro.

-Patty.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-se emocionó la joven castaña.

Pensó que no era necesario detallarle toda la lógica que siguió para llegar a la conclusión de que era ella quien cubría sus ojos y optó por una respuesta más propia de dársele a la novia.

-Reconocería tus manitas con los ojos cerrados.-lo cual no era falso, ella sonrió satisfecha.

Stear le explicó en que estaba trabajando y Patty se ofreció a ayudar. Solo ella era capaz de entender la pasión de Stear por inventar y crear. Y eso hacía al joven sentirse afortunado por haber hallado a alguien con quien compartir sus intereses y que además era tan sincera y sencilla como su Patty, cualidades que Stear apreciaba mucho.

-Estos días has lucido preocupado Stear.-dijo Patty notando que él se quedaba con la mirada perdida.

-Lo estoy Patty, me preocupa toda esta situación que se ha dado. Me preocupa sobre todo que Anthony asimile apropiadamente lo que pasó con Candy, que ella no se sienta culpable por su desánimo y también que Terry sea bueno con mi prima.

Patty tomó con ternura la mano de su novio, comprendía su preocupación, Candy y Anthony eran muy queridos para él. A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido sentir celos por el interés que mostraba Stear en Candy, ella no sabía ni quería saber si alguna vez él había sentido por ella un cariño que no fuera el de primos pero si sabía que Candy lo quería como a un hermano y nada más; y ahora ella tenía la seguridad de que Stear la quería a ella así que no veía ninguna necesidad de atormentarse con celos infundados.

-Todos dábamos por sentado que Anthony y Candy terminarían juntos, creo que hasta ellos mismos lo hacían.-dijo pensativo Stear.

-Estoy segura que Candy en algún momento lo pensó; ella nunca dijo nada pero yo pude darme cuenta como luchó contra sus sentimientos hacia Terry para no lastimar a Anthony, creo que incluso pensaba que lo traicionaba o a ella misma por que le gustaba Anthony. Y es que sin duda hubieran hecho una buena pareja, son muy parecidos; ambos son muy nobles y desinteresados, sin embargo Candy tiene otra faceta que Anthony no podía llenar. Ella es curiosa, una incansable aventurera a la que no le interesa mucho la vida en bailes y compromisos con aburridos ricos y ahí es donde entra Terry, él puede comprender la naturaleza de Candy porque la comparten, a pesar de que son muy diferentes en otras cosas pero yo creo que se complementan y eso es lo que Candy comprendió. Candy y Anthony serían como un concierto solo para piano, se oye hermoso sin duda, pero si se acompaña con un violín en vez de con otro piano, el violín alcanza notas que el piano no puede y le infunde más vida al concierto. Eso es lo que percibo que son Candy y Terry, están afinados entre sí.

Stear soltó un suspiro y acarició la mejilla de la joven. –Patty, solo tú podías explicarlo de esa manera, estoy seguro de que tú eres mi violín ideal y estoy muy feliz por haberte encontrado.

* * *

Tocó levemente con los nudillos en la puerta y obtuvo la respuesta que le dejaba entrar casi enseguida. Lo encontró asomado en el balcón, parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien. Tan ocupado estaba en su búsqueda que ni si quiera volteó a percatarse de quien había entrado en su habitación.

-Hola Terrence.- dijo el duque con voz inexpresiva.

Terry se quedó muy quieto al oír a su padre, enseguida se endurecieron sus facciones y su mirada se heló, antes que él entrara veía hacia el camino que llevaba a la colina detrás del colegio con la esperanza de ver a su pecosa; pero ahora no veía nada, solo sus recuerdos que se agolpaban en cuanto oía la voz de su padre. Sus puños se tensaron y no quiso voltear a verlo, tontamente tenía la esperanza que si no lo miraba se iría.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó pausadamente el duque. Terry seguía sin contestar.

-Necesito que hablemos, siéntate por favor.-parecía que Terry estaba decidido a que aquello fuera un monólogo por que no movía ni un músculo; no podía evitarlo, ante la presencia del duque todos los años de soledad y rechazo reaparecían en su mente y le impedían tratarlo como cualquier hijo a su padre, con respeto y amor. –Eleanor me ha escrito, pide mi autorización para que vayas a vivir con ella.-continuó su padre.

Hasta ese momento Terrence lo miró, sorprendido. Creyó haber sido claro con su madre, que por el momento se quedaría donde estaba. En otras circunstancias se hubiera ido con ella sin importarle lo que dijera su padre, sin equipaje ni remordimientos, pero ahora había encontrado una razón a su estancia en Inglaterra y por ella es que había decidido quedarse.

-No quiero que vuelvas a verla. Te lo prohíbo. Tú eres mi hijo, mi heredero y no tienes nada que hacer en compañía de esa mujer.

-Un día amaste a esa mujer.-rompió su silencio Terry al escuchar el tono que usaba el duque para referirse a su madre.

El gallardo señor perdió la compostura y levantó la mano para abofetear a su hijo, pero entonces algo lo detuvo, regresó su mano adonde estaba antes, a un costado de su cuerpo y carraspeó.

-Ahora lo único en lo que debes ocuparte es en terminar el colegio.-comenzó otra vez el duque.

-Lo haré, me graduaré. Y cuando lo haga, si quiero buscar mi camino en América, Australia o hasta la India, ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir.-dijo con convicción, su padre no pareció tomarlo en serio, se limitó a dejarle un sobre en el escritorio diciéndole que era para sus gastos. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir recordó algo.

-Por cierto, conocí a Candy, es una dulce muchachita.-dijo notando que ni si quiera Terry con todo su autodominio podía evitar que su expresión cambiara ante la mención del nombre de su dama.- Compórtate con ella como lo que eres Terrence, como un caballero.

-¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con mi madre?-preguntó con intencionada ironía a sus espaldas. El señor abandonó el picaporte que había tomado ya y volvió sobre sus pasos con la cara desencajada.

-Olvida ya ese asunto, tú no sabes nada. Crees que siempre puedes tener éxito en tus planes, que bastan las buenas intenciones, pero no es así. Tú nunca te has visto ante una verdadera encrucijada, no has enfrentado a Escila y Caribdis*, cuando eliges no la opción que realmente deseas, sino la que causa el menor daño. El día que conozcas eso, entonces puedes juzgarme; solo espero que cuando llegue ese día no tengas que sacrificar algo muy valioso hijo mío.-el rostro del duque fue cambiando desde la ira hasta la nostalgia, pasando por la impotencia.

Terry lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y orgullo y desprecio en los ojos; pero hubo algo en la expresión de su padre que lo hizo considerar por un segundo la posibilidad de haber juzgado injustamente a su padre, sin embargo prefirió desechar esa posibilidad. Era más cómodo tener alguien a quien culpar por su incapacidad para encajar en su entorno y por todas las flaquezas de su personalidad.

El duque de Grandchester se fue con un mal sabor de boca, pensando que aquella conversación no había resultado como él hubiese deseado y se lo reprochó a sí mismo.

* * *

Recostada en la hierba y con los ojos cerrados Candy aguardaba, estaba segura que en cualquier momento Terry llegaría y al sentir que alguien se paraba junto a ella pensó que era él, siguió esperando con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola.-una voz diferente a la que esperaba la saludó, se sorprendió pero no abrió los ojos.

-Hola.-respondió sonriendo.

-¿No piensas abrir los ojos? ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy a punto de atacarte con una gran rama?

Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas. –En ese caso mis oídos me engañan y no es Anthony quien habla conmigo.-hasta entonces abrió los ojos-Anthony jamás me haría daño.-se sentó y acomodó su vestido mientras él mismo se sentaba a su lado; una mirada triste apareció en los ojos de Candy.-Pero yo si le hice daño a Anthony.-dijo con pesar.

-Candy, no te voy a mentir; yo tenía la ilusión, casi la certeza de que tú me querías como yo a ti y el darme cuenta de que no era así me entristeció. Por eso no había querido hablar contigo, porque conozco tu naturaleza altruista y sabía que te sentirías culpable por causarme dolor. Pero ahora te puedo decir que estoy bien y que no tienes porque sentirte triste por mí. He comprendido que el amor es algo que se entrega libremente, sin pedirlo y nadie se puede obligar a sentirlo, él es libre y soberano y nace y crece sin avisar. Parece ser mi querida Candy, que nuestros caminos solo son paralelos, no convergen jamás.-trataba de sonar animado.

-Anthony, te aseguro que yo no deseaba que esto pasara, daría lo que fuera por evitarte cualquier dolor. Pero tampoco puedo seguir mintiendo o rechazando la realidad. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-Pero si no hay nada que perdonar, yo te quiero y por eso deseo que seas feliz, aunque eso signifique que te alejes de mí.-dijo con una triste sonrisa Anthony.

-Pero yo no quiero alejarme de ti, ni de Archie o Stear, ustedes siempre tendrán un lugar reservado en mi vida y mi corazón. ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos como antes? Por favor Anthony, te he extrañado.-dijo con mirada suplicante y posando su mano en la de su primo, él miró nervioso sus manos, Candy comprendió y la retiró enseguida.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser de otra forma? Seremos amigos como siempre Candy, sabes que en cualquier momento contarás conmigo.-y le tendió la mano para reafirmar sus palabras con un apretón de manos, ella estrechó la suya con una gran sonrisa en los labios y lo abrazó con efusividad.

Cuando ya se alejaba, Anthony se volvió para decirle a Candy.

-Pero si ese infeliz te hace daño te juro que le rompo la cara.-ella solo sonrió.

Lo miraba alejarse cuando el sonido de hojas secas que eran pisadas por alguien la hizo voltear aún con la sonrisa en la boca. Pero esta se desvaneció al ver a Terry observándola muy serio, molesto. Se quedaron solo viéndose y Candy comenzó a sentirse incómoda con esa mirada intimidante.

-¡Que escena más conmovedora acabo de presenciar!-dijo él sarcástico.

Entonces ella comprendió el porque de su mirada y su mueca de enfado.

-Anthony y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes, lo sabes.-comenzó Candy-Solo estábamos arreglándolos mientras yo esperaba tu llegada.

-Me encanta tu manera de arreglar los asuntos. Déjame pensar, ¿con que señorita tendré algún asunto pendiente? De esa forma tendré el pretexto perfecto para abrazarla.-contestó frotándose la barbilla.

-¡Terry, por favor! Te guste o no Anthony es mi primo, no puedo simplemente dejar de hablarle. No seas tonto, ¿no ves que a él solo le tengo cariño?-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al joven que continuaba reacio-Además, ¿porqué tomas esa actitud? Soy yo la que todavía no te perdona.

-No pienso pedírtelo.-dijo con su típica actitud cuando se molestaba, una chispa brilló en sus ojos y sonrió diabólicamente.- ¿Dices que no me has perdonado?, ¿entonces porqué viniste a buscarme?

-Yo no vine a buscarte. Mira.-y le mostró la carta que Albert le había enviado.

-¡Que lástima! Pensaba hablar con él para que me hiciera su ayudante una vez que me echen de casa.-dijo ya que hubo leído la misiva.

-¿Tiene que ver con la visita de tu padre?-preguntó ella preocupada.- ¿Y con tu reconciliación con tu madre?

-Dime, ¿porqué no eres tan brillante en clase?-y le dio un empujón en la frente con su dedo índice.

Ella le respondió con un empujón más fuerte y comenzaron a juguetear y disfrutar molestándose uno al otro como a veces lo hacen los que se quieren.

* * *

-Candy, mira lo que apareció en nuestro buzón secreto.-le dijo Patty subiendo al kiosco donde ella se encontraba.

-Patty, no tienes que mostrarme las cartas que te escribe Stear.-le dijo la rubia recordando lo emocionada que lucía su amiga cuando le contó acerca de la correspondencia que sostenía con Stear.

-Es que esta carta es para ti. Es de Terry.

-¿De Terry? ¿Cómo se enteró del buzón, se lo habrá dicho Stear?-preguntó intrigada y tomó la carta para abrirla.

A Candy le pareció muy raro que Terry la citara en el establo esa noche por medio de una nota, espero poder verlo antes para que le explicara pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Meditó mucho en que hacer porque sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Bajó con cuidado del balcón, ayudado por una cuerda y se imaginó que su mona debía estar haciendo lo mismo. Sonrió pensando que cuando fueran mayores se reirían de todos estos disparates que hacían. Pero enseguida regresó la preocupación que sintió desde que recibió aquella nota. "¿Qué le ocurrirá que me ha citado en el establo?" Llegó al lugar y se sentó en la paja, con la lámpara que había llevado a un lado. Después de un momento se escucharon sus suaves pasitos y enseguida su voz, llamándole muy quedo.

-Aquí estoy Candy.-contestó en el mismo tono.

La puerta se abrió con cautela y ella apareció, enfocando para encontrarle en la casi oscuridad en la que estaban. Lo halló y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Por qué me has citado así?-dijo tomando su mano.

-¿Yo? ¿No fuiste tú quien me envió una nota citándome?-contestó él sintiendo que su intranquilidad aumentaba.

-No, yo recibí una nota tuya.

-Alguien quiere gastarnos una broma o tendernos una trampa. Espera aquí.-y apagó la lámpara para acercarse a la puerta y asomarse sigilosamente.

Ocultos entre la hierba espiaban al establo, llevaban ahí casi media hora y habían visto claramente cuando Terry llegó y minutos después Candy entraba también. No podía creerlo, pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos; ella no le había mentido, efectivamente se encontraban a solas en la noche.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

* En la mitología griega, dos monstruos que custodiaban el estrecho de Mesina. En una orilla estaba Escila, un monstruo con seis cabezas de serpiente, en cada una de sus seis bocas tenía triple fila de dientes feroces. En la orilla opuesta estaba Caribdis, la personificación de un remolino, que tres veces al día tragaba las aguas y luego las arrojaba provocando que las embarcaciones naufragaran. Odiseo en su regreso a Ítaca pasó más cerca de Escila que de Caribdis, perdiendo seis hombres en las fauces del monstruo, a cambio de no perderse todos en el embate incontrolable de las olas.

NOTAS:

Yelibar: jajaja A que te he dejado en suspenso. ¿Te preocupaba la trampa de Elisa? Pues tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber que pasó. Soy mala, muy mala.

Camila Ulloa: Vamos bien, otro review. Necesitarás mucha imaginación para los 365 que me prometiste. jiji. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Roni de Andrew: Pero si Anthony y Annie solo son amigos, ¿o no ? ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea? Todos tenemos nuestro corazoncito. Y que bueno que te encante mi Terry, a mi también me encanta.

Soratan: si, como que Candy se pasaba de buena, era tan buena que ni se la creíamos a veces. Tal vez le aparezcan por ahí algunas debilidades, defectos que todos tenemos y espero que quedes complacida. ¿Hijos? Con calma que son muy jóvenes.

Taia himura: Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, solo por eso quedas perdonada de no leer "Nada más", pero ya que acabaste sigue acompañándome por favor.

Alyshaluz: Muchas gracias por tu comentario de que es muy entretenido leer mi historia. El final te puedo asegurar que no será como el original que nos dejó un trauma de por vida.

Meyeli: Te entiendo, yo también comencé como lectora anónima y mírame ahora. Respecto a mi comentario, es la verdad, tengo que revisar y revisar por que parece que está decidido a que alguna vez suba un capítulo que incluya alguna de sus tonterías de Batman o Drácula o Ironman; lo perdono porque me hace reír.

Lerinne: ¡Bienvenida al club! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, pero ten cuidado que no te cachen haciéndolo en horario de trabajo, no quiero ser la culpable de un regaño. (jajaja)

Hestia. Phoenix: Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta ahora mi historia. El capítulo 11 es uno de mis favoritos, que bueno que te motivo a enviarme un review. Me apuraré lo más que pueda para el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todas mis queridas lectoras y ojalá esperen con ansía el siguiente capítulo. No es por intrigarlas pero las cosas comenzarán a tomar otro rumbo. Cuídense mucho, procuren ser felices cada día y hacer feliz a alguien más. Por cierto, a mí me gustó mucho la frase que le dice Terry al principio del capítulo anterior a Candy pero quisiera saber su opinión, si alguien les dijera algo así ¿qué sentirían? Participen, su opinión será valorada.

Saludos afectuosos,

Nashtinka

P.D. Coman frutas y verduras.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Terrence abrió la puerta lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y asomó un poco la cabeza esperando descubrir a alguien afuera del establo; como no fue así sacó más la cabeza a fin de voltear a un lado y otro. Se estiró y buscó con la mirada si alguien estaba a la vista, pero no pudo ver nada. Intranquilo, regresó adonde lo esperaba Candy, intentando no tropezar aunque no veía casi nada.

-No puedo ver a nadie. Pero no entiendo para que citarnos aquí entonces.-susurró cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Terry, vayámonos. Esto no me gusta.-dijo Candy tomando nerviosamente el brazo de su novio y abrazándose a él, él la abrazó y le hizo sentir con ese gesto que él la protegería.

-Si, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

-No es necesario.

-No discutas Candy, no estaría tranquilo de otra forma. No sabemos con que intenciones nos hicieron venir, no quiero que quien quiera que haya hecho esto te encuentre sola por ahí.

Y salieron de ahí todavía nerviosos porque alguien los viera, no prendieron la lámpara por temor de que las monjas en sus rondas vieran la luz pero podían caminar seguros por la luna que iluminaba su camino.

-Terry, cuando llegues a tu habitación prende la luz para que yo te pueda ver y saber que estás bien.-le suplicó nerviosa una vez que estuvieron bajo el balcón de la habitación de Candy.

-Lo haré pecas. Ahora sube ya.

Él esperó abajo hasta que ella salió como habían acordado y desde el balcón le dijo que todo estaba en orden. Se dirigió a su habitación; pensativo, intrigado y sospechando que quien había planeado todo esto no lo hizo con ninguna buena intención.

* * *

-¿Ahora me crees? Yo no te mentí.

-¿Porqué me trajiste aquí, porqué me lo mostraste?-preguntó Anthony con impotencia.

-Porque no quiero verte sufrir más por ella. Entiende que está decidida a atrapar a Terrence, ella no es para ti.-le contestó Elisa tomándolo por el hombro.-Lo hice porque te quiero.

Él no contestó, pensaba que debía haber algún error, algo que él no sabía, alguna explicación para que Candy aceptara encontrarse con Terry en esas condiciones. También pensaba que había sido un encuentro muy breve, no era tan grave; pero de cualquier forma ella no debió haber ido. Miró con desconfianza a Elisa, preguntándose si ella había tenido algo que ver.

-No me mires así, date cuenta que no hago esto para dañar a Candy, de ser esa mi intención no te hubiera traído solo a ti, sino a la hermana Grey para que la expulsara por este comportamiento tan inmoral. Pero te lo dije solo a ti, no quiero que nadie más se entere, sería una deshonra para los Andrey.-dijo con convicción.

-Tienes razón, nadie tiene que enterarse. Confío en que tú no se lo dirás a nadie Elisa.

-Puedes confiar en mí, lo hago por el honor de la familia.

Anthony se fue con el espíritu atormentado, toda esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que sabía de la relación que tenían Candy y Terry, él aún no lograba sacarla de su cabeza. Maldecía el momento en que el tío William los había enviado a ese país, si no hubieran ido ella jamás hubiese conocido a ese malcriado y quizás ahora ya sería su novia; todo hubiera resultado como él planeaba.

Seguramente todo había sido culpa de aquel inglés que la había atraído con engaños pero por otro lado le daba miedo encontrar que no había sido así, que Candy había asistido por voluntad propia. Ya una vez Elisa le había sembrado la duda de que Terry se metió al cuarto de Candy, pero ahora él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, además ¿acaso no estaba él seguro que Candy había pasado una noche en su casa en Escocia? No podía armar un escándalo, sería catastrófico para la familia, lo mejor era mantenerse alerta y tratar el asunto de la manera más discreta posible. Una cosa si era segura, tenía que olvidarse de ella, tenía que olvidarse de ella como fuera.

* * *

Salían de misa y Elisa alcanzó a ver a su hermano, no había tenido oportunidad de contarle lo sucedido con Candy y Terrence así que se acercó y se apresuró a resumirle el episodio del establo con una sonrisa triunfante, él la escuchó y quedó sorprendido pero no pudo contestar nada antes de que la religiosa llamara a Elisa para retirarse a clases. Necesitaba hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero viviendo en diferentes edificios y con las monjas prohibiendo casi cualquier contacto entre varones y señoritas era muy difícil; pidió un permiso para entrevistarse con su hermana en la sala de visitas, de esa forma no serían interrumpidos.

Entró a la habitación y ella ya estaba ahí, dio un portazo, visiblemente molesto, dio puñetazos en la pared, pateó la pata de una mesa que se encontró enfrente de él y se dejó caer en el sofá dando un bufido y viendo con rabia a su hermana.

-¿Estás enfadado por algo?-preguntó de manera inocente, provocando más la molestia de su hermano por la obviedad de su pregunta.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho algo tan estúpido? Te creía más lista hermanita.-Elisa iba a reclamar algo pero él continuó, sin permitirle hablar-Lo que planeaste fue magistral, si tan solo lo hubieses aprovechado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de esa huérfana; si hubieras llevado a la hermana Grey en vez de a Anthony ahora Candy estaría expulsada del colegio y probablemente hasta de la familia Andrey. Pero no, desaprovechaste todo por tu maldita obsesión con Anthony. Ellos no volverán a caer en una trampa así.

-No creas que no lo pensé, pero si hubiese hecho eso me hubiera alejado más de mi propósito: Anthony. ¿No te das cuenta que si Candy salía expulsada tarde o temprano se enterarían o al menos sospecharían que fui yo quien tendió esa trampa y entonces Anthony me aborrecería? En cambio, de esta forma, yo quedé como la que tiene principios y se preocupa por el buen nombre de la familia y ella como una cualquiera que se cita con hombres a mitad de la noche. Te aseguro que el concepto que Anthony tenía de esa ha cambiado para siempre.-contestó con su bien conocida sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Y eso a mí de qué me sirve? Lo que yo quiero es no tener que soportar su presencia.

-Todo a su tiempo hermano, Roma no se hizo en un día.

-Solo espero vivir lo suficiente como para llegar a ser emperador, pero a este paso…-contestó irónico Neal.

Elisa no contestó y dio por terminada la conversación, se levantó dispuesta a irse pero Neal, insatisfecho por la explicación de su hermana, le siguió y comenzó a cuestionar otra vez como se desharían por fin de Candy. Elisa, volteó a verlo fastidiada.

-Neal, ¿cuál es la bestia más grande de la creación?-preguntó de repente.

-El elefante.-contestó dudoso y sorprendido.

-Entonces, grandísimo elefante, déjame en paz de una buena vez.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Terry no tenía indicios de quien había enviado aquellas notas, nadie se había aparecido aquella noche ni había escuchado el más mínimo rumor sobre el asunto que es lo que más le preocupaba, por la reputación de su pecosa. Pero ya que no tenía ninguna noticia se fue olvidando poco a poco del asunto.

Una noche se encontraba ya en su cama, dispuesto a dormir cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en el pasillo, se incorporó y prestó atención, los ruidos parecían estar muy cerca de su puerta así que decidió investigar. Al abrir la puerta vio una silueta que se acercaba caminando con dificultad, seguro que no era algún sacerdote. Salió de su alcoba y pudo ver a Anthony que caminaba bamboleándose.

-¿Qué te pasa?-se acercó al rubio.

Anthony levantó la cara y dejó ver una mueca de desagrado al encontrarse con él; ya que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, Terry pudo percibir el característico olor a alcohol, sonrió incrédulo ante la visión de Anthony embriagado.

-¿Te ríes de mí imbécil? Si, siempre te has reído de mí en mi cara.-dijo Anthony trabándose con las palabras y asiendo a Terry de la solapa con violencia.

Él lo tomó de las muñecas y se soltó de su agarre sin decir nada.

-Creo que la seguridad en este colegio debería mejorar, hasta tú puedes escaparte para embriagarte.

-Déjame en paz. ¡Maldita sea la hora que te cruzaste en nuestro camino! Tú solo quieres aprovecharte de ella, la harás sufrir y ensuciarás el nombre de nuestra familia.-contestó él visiblemente alterado.

-Cuando estés en tus cabales hablaremos, ahora hay que llevarte a tu habitación o despertarás a todos y créeme que no quieres que te descubran en este estado.-dijo el castaño pasando un brazo de Anthony sobre sus hombros para llevarlo a su cuarto; pero en ese momento escuchó pasos y vio la luz de una lámpara que se acercaba. La habitación de Anthony estaba retirada de ahí, no daría tiempo de llevarlo sin ser descubiertos, así que lo metió casi a la fuerza a su habitación y él lo siguió pero antes de entrar el sacerdote lo alcanzó a ver y lo llamó por su nombre, él cerró la puerta esperando que Anthony no hiciera ningún ruido.

-Señor Grandchester. ¿Qué hace levantado a estas horas?-preguntó un sacerdote de mediana estatura que comenzaba a perder sus negros cabellos.

-No podía dormir y salí a caminar un rato.-contestó naturalmente.

-¿Usando esa ropa?-dijo viendo su pijama.

-Solo caminaba por aquí; a esta hora todos están durmiendo, no hay riesgo de que alguna inocente jovencita me vea.-dijo con su sonrisa irónica.

El hombre movió la cabeza desaprobando y continuó con su interrogatorio.

- Y supongo que fue usted el que estrelló la ventana allá abajo.

-Pagaré por ella, desde luego.-respondió disimulando muy bien su sorpresa.

El sacerdote lo miraba con insistencia, con desconfianza, no parecía muy convencido a pesar de la impecable actuación del inglés.

-No sé porque, pero no me convence.

-¡Esto si que es nuevo! ¿Usted duda que el delincuente del colegio rompa las reglas por milésima vez? ¿Quién más iba a arriesgarse? Todos mis vecinos, usted lo sabe, son extremadamente bien portados.-dijo Terry divertido.

-Está bien, vuelva a su habitación y duerma ya.-ordenó el hombre y comprobó que Terry entrara antes de retirarse.

Terry prendió una lámpara que tenía sobre su mesa de noche y no encontró por ningún lado a Anthony, fue hacia el baño y lo halló recargado en la pared con una mueca que denotaba las náuseas que sentía; Terry sonrió, era claro que Anthony no acostumbraba beber. Anthony lo vio regresar al cuarto y lo siguió, Terry le sirvió un líquido extraño y se lo ofreció, él lo miró con recelo.

-Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor.-lo animó Terrence.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Hubieses podido dejarme allá afuera para que me descubrieran ebrio, así te hubieras librado de mí.-dijo aceptando el vaso.

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero librarme de ti? Resultas bastante entretenido borracho, además no peleas mal.-contestó después de soltar una risita.

Anthony se sentó en un sillón sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y dando sorbos al remedio que le dio Terry, todo le daba vueltas.

-No creas que por esto ya olvidé lo que tengo contra ti.-le dijo dándole una fría mirada al castaño.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes, no es lo que pretendo.-respondió sentándose frente a él.

Cuando se hubo terminado el contenido de su vaso y Terry se aseguró que no estaba por ahí la ronda, llevó a Anthony hasta su cuarto y él regresó al propio, divertido ante lo irónico de la situación.

* * *

-¿Qué tal la cabeza?-dijo casi gritando en su oído.

Anthony cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza creyendo que en cualquier momento le explotaría. Terry rió de buena gana.

-Lárgate de aquí Terrence, no estoy de humor para nada.-contestó sintiendo que cada palabra le perforaba los oídos.

-¡Vaya! Que bueno que anoche no te ayudé esperando tu agradecimiento.-dijo sonriendo y sentándose en el pupitre frente a Anthony.

Anthony le dio una mirada inquisidora.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche?-le preguntó al ver su expresión.

-Me acuerdo que fui a un bar, bebí y recuerdo vagamente haberte encontrado al regresar al colegio.

-¿Cuántas botellas bebiste?

-No lo recuerdo.-contestó tratando de hacer memoria.

-Toma mi consejo Brown: aléjate del vino. Tú no estás hecho para eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que no soy lo suficiente hombre para embriagarme?-se puso a la defensiva Anthony.-Para que lo sepas puedo beber tanto como un irlandés en el día de San Patricio.*

-¿Y quién dice que para ser hombre necesitas embriagarte como irlandés en el día de San Patricio? Solo digo que no te cae bien el vino, pero si mientras estás totalmente perdido en el alcohol, quieres hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas, allá tú.-dijo y se levantó para tomar asiento en otra parte pues el profesor de esa clase había entrado ya.

* * *

El clima veraniego de Escocia había quedado atrás, ahora, en Londres, el otoño iba cediendo lugar a la siguiente estación, con sus olas de frío ocasionales y sobre todo lluvia, mucha lluvia. Cuando esto sucedía los estudiantes en el San Pablo no salían de sus edificios a veces en todo el día. Ya que tanto en el de damas como en el de caballeros tenían absolutamente todo lo que pudieran necesitar este asunto no preocupaba demasiado. No así a dos jóvenes enamorados a los que no les preocupaba precisamente la lluvia; pudiera estar nevando, pero mientras pudieran verse sería el día más soleado. Pero el no poder salir y encontrarse en su colina les ponía tan melancólicos y apesadumbrados como si les hubieran robado el sol de sus vidas.

Patty y Candy veían desilusionadas por la ventana, esperando a que la lluvia cediera. En cuanto paró, tomó su capa y salió discretamente para ir a la colina antes que al cielo se le ocurriera soltar otro chubasco.

-Candy.-la detuvo Patty-¿Crees que Terry quiera entregarle esto a Stear?-dijo mostrando una carta que tenía en las manos.

-Supongo que si. Pero, ¿por qué no se la das tú misma?

-Porque no me he citado con él…-contestó dudosa.

-Yo tampoco con Terry pero no es difícil saber donde encontrarlos; Stear está en la biblioteca o el taller y Terry en la colina. Ve a buscarlo.-la animó.

-Bueno, iré.-dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

Caminando con cuidado debido a los charcos y lodo que había dejado la lluvia llegó a la cima de la colina y la desilusión se pintó en su rostro, él no estaba ahí. Volteó hacia el camino que venía del edificio de varones, esperando verlo caminando con su característico aire arrogante y a la vez triste, pero tampoco lo halló ahí. Suspiró decepcionada.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando el sonido de unas notas alcanzó sus oídos, era una armónica y quien la tocaba no podía ser otro que su arrogante preferido. Giró hacia el sonido y él apareció detrás del árbol tocando la armónica pero sonriendo para ella. Candy se acercó gustosa y tomó la mano de su novio cariñosamente.

-Terry. Ya quería verte.-admitió ruborizada.

-Yo también pecosa, este clima no ha sido muy amable con nosotros.-y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó emocionada.

-Tú me diste tu instrumento favorito, así que yo te doy mi libro favorito.-dijo sacando un libro de su saco.

Candy lo tomó y leyó el título, "Romeo y Julieta". Lo abrió y encontró una dedicatoria:

Para Candy,

la pequeña pecosa que me devolvió la sonrisa, la esperanza, y me enseñó lo que es el amor.

Te quiero siempre, siempre.

Terry

Esas breves palabras fueron suficientes para hacerla sentir la más dichosa, repitiendo en su interior: "Él me quiere, de verdad me quiere." Una solitaria lágrima de felicidad se asomó por su ojo derecho, se llevó la mano al pecho para evitar que el corazón se le saliera por lo alocado que lo sentía. Sin siquiera importarle que alguien pasara por ahí se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con mucho amor en ambas mejillas.

-¿De verdad te gustó?-le dijo él feliz ante su reacción.

-Terry, todo lo que venga de ti me gusta.-contestó sin soltar el abrazo.

Terrence levantó con un dedo su barbilla, buscando sus labios y ella se los ofreció gustosa. Ella se acomodó entre sus brazos y él contestó recargando su barbilla en la rizada cabeza, abrazándola con ternura.

-¿No tienes frío?-preguntó Terry en un susurro.

-Ya no.-dijo Candy aspirando fuertemente el delicioso olor masculino que desprendía su pecho y sus brazos y sintiendo que no necesitaba de nada más en el mundo para ser feliz.

* * *

Anthony se reprendió a sí mismo por haber tomado ese camino, por haberse quedado observando cuando Terry y Candy se abrazaban, recordó entonces la escena del establo y un molesto cólico se apoderó de su estómago acompañado de un vacío en su pecho. Siguió caminando, enfrascado en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera el aire frío pudo llevarse la agitación que crecía en él.

Llegó hasta la sala de música dispuesto a descargar su frustración en el teclado de un piano pero se encontró con que la sala no estaba vacía. Vio una figura de negros cabellos sentada al piano y se dio la vuelta sin prestarle atención, no deseaba tener compañía.

-Anthony.-lo llamó una vocecita conocida y se detuvo. Dio la vuelta y hasta entonces se percató que era Annie quien estaba ahí.

-Annie, perdóname, no te reconocí.

Annie lo miró largamente, se notaba agitado, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración un poco alterada; supuso que sería porque había caminado y recibido frío. Él se acercó, respirando profundo para controlarse y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Qué estabas tocando?

-La que tocamos aquella vez en Escocia, ya me sale mucho mejor.-contestó sonriente Annie.

-Hagámoslo otra vez.-y comenzó a tocar, seguido de Annie.

Las notas fluían y penetraban en el ánimo de Anthony haciendo que se calmara y su respiración se normalizara. El enojo fue sustituido poco a poco por algo muy parecido a la alegría y agradeció interiormente a esa morena que sin saberlo le había ahuyentado aquellos fantasmas dolorosos.

-Somos un buen dueto, ¿no lo crees?-le dijo Annie cuando terminaron de tocar.

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirarla detenidamente; delineó con la mirada sus bien formadas mejillas, sus ojos azules con expresión siempre triste, ensombrecidos por unas tupidas pestañas, su largo y brillante pelo negro guió sus ojos hasta su largo cuello de aspecto marmóreo y sus rosados labios llamaron su atención por primera vez desde que la conoció.

Anthony no lo pensó así, no decidió que haría eso, solo la besó porque así lo deseó en ese momento; no se preguntaba porque lo hacía, no pensaba en lo que sucedería después, no le interesaba. Solo quiso saciar el deseo de probar esos labios que lo incitaban y así lo hizo, la tomó del cuello y la atrajo con decisión, su boca poseyó la de Annie con dulzura pero dejándole claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Ella se quedó muy quieta al principio, totalmente desconcertada y sin saber que hacer, pero conforme sentía la humedad de la boca de Anthony sus labios fueron destensándose y tímidamente correspondió a la caricia. Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si en ese preciso instante no hubieran atravesado por la mente de Annie una serie de pensamientos amargos, oxidadas cadenas de las que no había logrado deshacerse.

No pudo ser más agresiva la forma en que Anthony regresó a la realidad, una sonora bofetada se estampó en su mejilla dejando una marca roja en su blanca piel.

-¡No! No estoy dispuesta a ser la que te consuele por la pérdida de Candy. ¡No, ya no! Estoy harta de vivir bajo su sombra. Siempre ha sido así y ya no quiero. Desearía dejar de ser la segunda en la lista por una vez en mi vida.-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Anthony la miró confundido, se quedaron en silencio un segundo y ella se fue corriendo.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un rincón apartado del jardín donde pudiera sacar el dolor que llevaba desde hacía mucho en su interior.

* * *

Diario de Anthony Brown. 10 de diciembre 1912

Mi cabeza no encuentra la luz por más que se esfuerce en buscarla, mi espíritu está acongojado, resentido y confundido, todo a la vez. Nunca pensé que podría hallarme en semejante estado, últimamente me desconozco, este no soy yo, no puedo ser yo. Pero, ¿y si así soy realmente? No, no puede ser, algo está mal en mí.

No culpo a nadie, Candy no me hirió con intención y hasta creo que esa herida ya está sanando, es solo que el verla en brazos de aquel maldito inglés me revuelve el estómago y a veces pienso que no porque sienta celos, sino envidia y no precisamente por Candy. Después de todo ya me estoy haciendo a la idea que ella no es para mí; pero es mi prima y no desearía ver que Terrence la lastimara de ninguna forma. Es por eso que me preocupa lo que presencié.

En cuanto a mi confusión; es por Annie. ¿Por qué la besé? Me pregunto una y mil veces lo mismo y no sé si no tengo la respuesta o es que no la quiero ver.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*El día de San Patricio es la fiesta anual que celebra al santo patrón de Irlanda, el 17 de marzo.

NOTAS:

JAJAJA. Las espanté, admítanlo. ¿Qué dijeron? Esta desalmada ya los separó vilmente como en el manga; pues no. Yo creo que estuvo justificada la desición de Elisa de solo llevar a Anthony, ¿o no ?

Roni de Andrew: Me alegra mucho que hayas aprobado lo que escribí sobre Albert, ya que la señora Mizuki nunca aclaró en que circunstancias murieron sus padres me tomé esa libertad. Y en ese tiempo no era raro que las mujeres murieran en el parto así que me pareció razonable. ¡Ah! Y que bueno que te gustó la frase de Terry. Todas soñamos con que nos susurren esas cosas al oído. (jeje)

lerinne: Bueno, siendo así sigue leyendo "Nada más" en la oficina y si alguien te llega a descubrir siempre puedes probar a contagiarle la fiebre del fic. Saludos.

Soratan: El principio del capítulo anterior es sobre el nacimiento y niñez de Albert, ya sabes que me gusta ahondar en sus antecedentes y esta vez fue el turno de nuestro querido "príncipe de la colina". Y en cuanto a la relación de Albert y Candy, mi humilde opinión es que ellos se tenían un profundo amor fraternal, como que yo no los ubico como pareja. (No se ofendan las Albertfans por favor)

Myrslayer: Muchas gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora y no te preocupes si a veces no me escribes; pero siempre que llegan tus comentarios son muy apreciados.

Betsy-Pop: Quedas perdonada porque sé que me sigues leyendo. Que bueno que lees mis capítulos bien happy.

alsha: jajaja. No sabes como me reí con to review. Tu solución para la escena del establo de que Drácula acabara con Grey es algo que solo podría escribir mi esposo, pero te aseguro que si lo dejaba en sus manos, no solo hubiera fallecido Grey, aquello habría sido un reguero de sangre. Pero por tu salud mental y la de todas nosotras, tuve piedad y no los separé.

Cuídense mucho todas aquellas que me regalan su atención. Y muchos saludos hasta sus hermosos países; Ecuador, Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Venezuela, Perú, USA, El Salvador, Bolivia, Japón, Italia, España, Canadá, China, República Dominicana, Guatemala, desde luego a mi patria, México, y si alguno se me pasa mil disculpas pero también muchos saludos.

Hasta la próxima,

Nashtinka


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo XV**_

"Las personas son como la luna. Siempre tienen un lado oscuro que no enseñan a nadie." Mark Twain.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de la vida Archibald? Necesitas tener alguna motivación, algo que te lleve a ser mejor. Creo que ya es momento de comenzar a pensar estas cosas. Últimamente todos parecen muy preocupados por el futuro, hasta el cabeza hueca de Terrence se está viendo más serio. ¿Pero qué pasa si yo solo quiero disfrutar la vida como va llegando?"

-Archie. ¡Ah, aquí estás! He estado buscándote.-interrumpió sus pensamientos su hermano mayor-Ven con nosotros, Anthony ya está esperando allá afuera.-dijo tirando de su mano para levantarlo de la cama.

-Espera un momento. ¿Dónde vamos?

-A…ya lo verás, ven conmigo.-contestó animado y logrando levantar a su hermano.

-¿Qué es eso que traes en el saco?-le preguntó Archie notando un pañuelo que se asomaba de la bolsa del saco de Stear.

-¿El qué? ¡Ah! Es un pañuelo bordado que me regaló Annie, a Anthony también le regaló; supongo que a ti también te habrá dado.-contestó de lo más natural mostrándole un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordadas.

-Así que también le bordó unos a Anthony.-dijo él con cierto tono de ironía.

-Si, es por la temporada, tú sabes.-dijo Stear mirando intrigado la expresión de su hermano.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos.

No entendía porque sentía eso, pero él creía que era el único que recibía las atenciones de Annie y el enterarse que no era así le decepcionaba un poco. Si, era decepción mezclada con un poco de celos, pero no precisamente por Annie. Debía ser su ego que se hinchaba cada vez que se percataba como ella lo miraba con devoción y le procuraba sin cesar. Había ocasiones en que le agobiaban todas esas atenciones y deseaba que terminaran, pero ahora que no tenía sus cuidados exclusivos y que pensaba que los estaba perdiendo, no le agradaba tanto como hubiese esperado.

* * *

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijo Stear a espaldas de Terry que se encontraba medio oculto por un árbol.

-¿Y para qué has traído a este par?-le reprochó.

-Es que estoy seguro que ellos no hubieran querido perderse el espectáculo. ¡Vamos Terry! Nunca está de más tener refuerzos.-contestó palmeando la espalda del inglés.

-Yo no necesito refuerzos.-aseguró arrogante.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?-preguntó Archie sin entender una palabra.

-Ssshhh. Ahí viene.-lo calló Terry.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron muy quietos y callados aunque dos de ellos no tenían idea de porque lo hacían, solo imitaban a los otros, esperando comprender pronto que hacían escondidos en el bosquecillo detrás del colegio esperando a no se quién. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que quien se acercaba por el camino tarareando era Candy.

-¿Todo esto fue para espiar a Candy?-dijo Anthony.

-Desde luego que no. ¡Cállate!-contestó Terry.

Candy pasó frente a ellos sin percatarse de su presencia pues los arbustos los cubrían y ella, como siempre, caminaba distraída. La rubia siguió su camino y ellos permanecían ocultos, poco después apareció Neil, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Candy, obviamente siguiéndola. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Terry salió de su escondite y de un salto se encontraba frente a Neil, quién al verlo, palideció. Los otros tres jóvenes le siguieron aunque no sabían exactamente que pretendía hacer.

-Creí haber sido claro la vez anterior, pero al parecer tienes un problema de aprendizaje. ¿No, Neil?-el chico no contestó-Te dije claramente que no quería verte cerca de Candy o lo lamentarías.

-Ya veo, y para eso tenías que traer a estos tres para que te cuidaran las espaldas.-se animó a decir el pelirrojo.

-¿Ellos? No, ellos solo serán espectadores. El que te va a romper la cara soy yo.-contestó con su sonrisa petulante y soltando el primer golpe que se fue a estampar en la quijada de Neil.

Lo levantó del piso con violencia para ponerlo a la altura de su cara y verlo con desprecio.

-No me podrás decir que soy injusto, primero comprobé que efectivamente seguías a Candy. Y ya que no entiendes por las buenas que no te acerques a ella, lo harás por las malas.

No en vano Terrence había pasado muchas noches en las tabernas, entre marineros y jornaleros que peleaban a la menor provocación. El pobre Neil apenas tuvo oportunidad de esquivar un par de golpes y propinarle una patada en la pierna a su adversario; estaba ya bastante maltrecho cuando Terry decidió que era suficiente y lo dejó por la paz.

-Espero que esta vez hayas entendido.-le dijo mirándolo como si fuera un perro sarnoso tirado en el camino.

-Me quejaré ante la madre superiora, te expulsarán por esto.-le dijo Neil desde el piso.

-¿Y cómo comprobarás que ha sido Terry? No tienes testigos.-se agachó en cuclillas Anthony para mirarlo con burla. Neil miró sorprendido a su primo.

-No te fue tan mal Neil, la próxima vez nosotros no seremos solo espectadores.-dijo Archie.

-¿Cómo supiste que Neil seguía a Candy?-preguntó Anthony a Terrence una vez que se alejaron de donde había quedado un apaleado Neil.

-Stear y yo lo vimos merodeando muy sospechoso ayer pero no estábamos seguros, por eso lo esperé en el bosque hoy. Bueno, me voy.-y se alejó de prisa en dirección a la colina.

-Ya entiendo, sabía que Candy pasaría por aquí porque iba al lugar donde se encuentra con él.-dijo Archie arqueando las cejas y mirando con envidia a Terry.-Y ahora va a verla.

-Bueno, él fue el que se ensució las manos.-apuntó Stear.

-Como si yo no hubiera podido hacerlo.-contestó Archie.

-¡Ya, deja eso! ¡Vayámonos amargado!-contestó su hermano revolviéndole el cabello y provocando la risa de Anthony.

* * *

La masa recibía fuertes golpes y apretones a manos de la pecosa que se encargaba de moldearla. Las mujeres en la cocina la veían de reojo mientras continuaban con sus labores, a más de una le sacaba una sonrisa imaginarse que sería del pobre chico en el que pensaba Candy si estuviera frente a ella. Efectivamente Candy recordaba la última discusión que tuvo con Terry y la masa era lo único con lo que podía sacar su coraje.

-La tía Elroy ha decidido que pasaremos esta temporada aquí, dice que es muy poco tiempo para hacer el viaje hasta América. Yo tenía la esperanza de ver a la señorita Pony y la hermana María.-le había dicho aquella tarde, la última que pasaban en el colegio antes de salir un par de semanas a pasar las fiestas con sus familias.-Me han enviado esto, ¿no es linda?-agregó señalando la boina azul que usaba y que había sido tejida por sus queridas madres.

-Si, muy linda.-contestó él sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones tú Terry?-dijo intrigada por la actitud de su novio.

-Por increíble que parezca, el duque me ha invitado a pasarlas en su castillo. Y como no tengo otra opción, tendré que ir. Espero que no esté su esposa.-dijo sin mirar a Candy.

-Terry.-dijo y acarició el pelo castaño con ternura-Si pudiera te llevaría conmigo.

Él se alejó bruscamente, como si le molestara la caricia que Candy le daba y la miró con una expresión dura. Ella ya conocía ese tipo de miradas en él, pero hace tanto que no veía una dirigida a ella que se desconcertó profundamente; sobre todo porque no entendía el porque de esa reacción.

-No necesito de tu lástima. No soy un perro desvalido al que te llevas a tu casa porque lo encontraste en la calle.-dijo en un tono áspero y más alto de lo usual, se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Terry, yo…

-No digas nada.-la interrumpió-Ya sé lo que vas a decir y no estoy para escucharlo. Adiós.

Candy estaba sorprendida y molesta, muy molesta por esa agresividad innecesaria e injustificable.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó a sus espaldas-¿Y sabes qué? No quiero volver a ver tu odioso rostro.

Candy y sus primos estaban en la mansión Andrey, en compañía de la tía abuela; había pasado ya más de una semana desde aquella discusión y no había vuelto a ver a Terry, pero no podía olvidar esa despedida que no fue para nada lo que ella deseaba.

-Candy.-la llamó por tercera vez Stear.

-Perdona, no te oía.-reaccionó por fin Candy.

Stear movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, para que mejores el humor que traes últimamente.

-¿Humor? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi humor?-contestó de una forma que confirmó lo que decía su primo. Se percató, suspiró y cambió su tono.-Lo siento. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-Lo sabrás esta noche en la fiesta, tú solo asegúrate de verte bellísima. Estoy seguro que te alegrará.

Stear se fue sonriendo satisfecho de ahí, porque acababa de recibir la confirmación de que su sorpresa llegaría.

* * *

Miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje con aire pensativo y melancólico, las calles bulliciosas de Londres pasaban ante sus ojos pero él no prestaba atención realmente. Lo único que podía era esperar que fuera bien recibido, a pesar que él sabía muy bien que se exponía a no serlo, y con razón. Se había reprochado una y otra vez el trato que le dio, maldecía su naturaleza que a veces le impedía pensar con claridad antes de actuar; cuando tenía ira contenida explotaba en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso y a veces, como en esta ocasión, con quien no debería.

"Me odio, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de esa forma. Ella no es culpable.-sacó la cajita que guardaba en su saco y la miró con esperanza- Espero que me perdone."

Ella ni si quiera tenía ánimo para fiestas pero debía asistir o la tía Elroy se disgustaría seriamente. Hubiera preferido encerrarse en su habitación a comer la tarta que había hecho bajo la dirección de Mary, la cocinera; pero en vez de eso Dorothy la ayudaba a enfundarse en un vestido de seda verde.

Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía tan desolada sin él, habían pasado tan solo unos días pero pareciera que fueran años sin tocar su piel ni ver sus ojos, lo extrañaba tanto. Estaba segura que aquella fiesta pasaría completamente desapercibida para ella, porque su pensamiento estaría junto a aquel castaño grosero que sin embargo la tenía totalmente enamorada.

Tocaron a su puerta cuando ella comprobaba su apariencia en el espejo, sin mucho entusiasmo. Dorothy abrió para dejar entrar a sus tres primos que quedaron boquiabiertos al verla.

-Vamos Candy, los invitados han comenzado a llegar y la tía te espera. Nosotros te escoltaremos.-le dijo Archie.

El salón principal de la mansión victoriana que ocupaban los Andrey en Londres lucía esplendoroso; lleno de gente elegantemente vestida, música de la orquesta que tocaba para deleite de los invitados y meseros que procuraban satisfacer los fastuosos gustos de los presentes.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?-preguntó Archie mientras bajaban las enormes escaleras, haciendo que sus primos voltearan hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al mismo tiempo que sentía un repentino vuelco en el estómago. Allí, bajo el resplandor deslumbrante de centenares de cirios reflejados en los espejos, estaba Terry que le entregaba su capa negra a un empleado, junto a él se encontraba su padre. Candy quedó paralizada y por un momento lo creyó tan solo una visión, un espejismo evocado por su corazón sediento y sus ojos hambrientos. Lo había visto durante todas las horas de aquellos pocos días y noches. Estaba pintado dentro de su cerebro y de sus párpados y de su doliente pecho. Pero, ahora, era suficientemente real.

-¡Ah! Justo a tiempo.-dijo Stear sonriente.

-¿Tú sabías de esto?-le preguntó su hermano.

-Desde luego, yo le envíe la invitación. A mí no me lo negaría la tía.-contestó guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

-Vamos, la tía espera.-dijo Anthony sin darle mucha importancia al recién llegado.

La tía Elroy comenzaba a parecer complacida con la conducta de Candy; la educación recibida en el colegio estaba surtiendo efecto pues, al menos en las ocasiones solemnes, se comportaba con modales exquisitos, aunque en el día a día continuaba siendo la misma atolondrada y extrovertida de siempre. Sentada en un ornamentado sillón de terciopelo mantenía a Candice junto a ella para presentarla ante sus amistades inglesas. Los invitados que recién llegaban se acercaban a presentarle sus respetos a la señora conocida por su solemnidad y su apego al decoro y los buenos modos.

Candy saludaba cortésmente a una tal lady Hamilton cuando una voz conocida la sobresaltó y por mucho que intentara disimular su nerviosismo era más que evidente.

-Buenas noches madame. Es un honor saludarle.-habló con elegancia el duque.

-Duque de Grandchester.-comenzó la tía con un dejo de ¿emoción? en la voz.-Es un verdadero placer que nos visite.

La señora Elroy efectivamente se sentía emocionada de que un miembro tan encumbrado de la aristocracia inglesa, como lo era el duque asistiera a su casa. Cuando su sobrino le dijo que invitaría a los Grandchester no creyó que hablara en serio, pero el tener la oportunidad de hablar con él después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo únicamente de vista le daba aquella satisfacción que solo los burgueses sentían al socializar con aristócratas, como si hubieran subido un peldaño más en la escalera social.

-Permítame presentarle a mi hijo Terrence.-continuó el duque.

-A sus pies madame.-dijo Terrence tomando la mano de la señora y depositando un beso en el dorso.

Candy sorprendida se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la ecuánime tía Elroy escapaba del encanto de Terry, pues por primera vez desde que la conocía vio lo que nunca imaginó que pudiera ocurrir: la tía se sonrojó.

-Encantada.-dijo recuperando la compostura-Duque, ella es Candice, hija del señor William Andrey.

-Ya había tenido el placer de conocer a esta bella señorita, mi hijo y ella asisten al mismo colegio. Señorita Andrey.-contestó el galante señor besando su mano.

-Por favor Duque de Grandchester, llámeme solo Candy.-dijo sonriendo.

-Es verdad, ya me lo había pedido antes. Candy será entonces.

Terry se aclaró la garganta y se removió inquieto detrás de su padre. El duque sonrió mientras aún veía a Candy.

-Parece que hay alguien aquí ansioso por saludarla.-bromeó y le cedió el paso a su hijo.

-¿Cómo estás Candy?-saludó amablemente, incómodo de sentir la mirada de la tía.

Él hubiese deseado estrecharla en sus brazos hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo. Besar sus labios hasta quedar sin respiración y después besarla nuevamente.

-Muy bien, gracias Terrence.-contestó ella en el mismo tono, intentando sonar impersonal.

Aunque la realidad es que lo que quería era lanzarse a su cuello y acariciar su pelo, colocar sus manos en su pecho y rozar la suave tela de su frac que lo hacía lucir tan apuesto. Había dicho que no quería volver a verlo pero ahora, al ver sus ojos, apenas si recordaba porque habían peleado.

-¿Me permitiría el honor de bailar con su sobrina madame?-preguntó Terry al oír que comenzaba un vals.

-Por supuesto, adelante.-dijo la tía que se había percatado de las miradas que ambos jóvenes se daban.

-Bon soir.-dijo él en voz baja al rodear a Candy con el brazo y mientras se alejaban en los giros del vals-Bon soir, m'amie.

-Estás aquí. ¿Porqué estás aquí?-preguntó con muy poco dominio sobre su voz.

-Porque tú querías que yo estuviese aquí esta noche y bailáramos juntos. No mientas ahora preciosa mía. No digas que no lo deseabas. ¿No te alegra verme?

-No, no me alegra.-dijo tratando de convencerse de que no mentía y disimuladamente le dio un pisotón con toda intención.

-Debí imaginarlo.-dijo mientras hacía muecas de dolor-Me merecía eso, lo admito. Pero tú eres tan buena que me perdonarás, ¿verdad que si pecosa?

* * *

Oculta a medias por los cortinajes, un poco olvidada y otro poco helada, se encontraba Annie Britter, cuya madre había dejado sola para charlar animadamente con su grupo de amigas que sin mucho disimulo criticaban a las señoras que no eran de su agrado. Annie miraba con anhelo y cierta tristeza como Terry rodeaba fuertemente la cintura de Candy y como su sonrisa y su mirada cambiaban cuando se encontraba frente a ella. Los veía y pensaba que se sentiría ser amada así, debía ser sin duda muy halagador. Su joven cuerpo de mujer comenzaba a tener curiosidad por experimentar el roce del hombre amado. No quería envidiar a su hermana pero se preguntaba si en verdad ella era tan poca cosa, tan insignificante y poco atractiva que aún no poseía lo que hasta Patty ya tenía. ¿Qué le faltaba? Tantas veces había deseado ser más como Candy para que la gente la quisiera como a ella.

-¿Me permites esta pieza?-tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Anthony se acercó a ella.

Lo miró sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar el beso que él le había dado.

-Si.-contestó nerviosa.

-Annie.-se animó a hablar Anthony después de unos minutos-No quisiera que nuestra creciente amistad se estropeara. Aquel día en el salón de música, no quise ofenderte. Lo siento mucho. ¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

Ella lo miró sin saber que contestar, porque en ese momento se sintió decepcionada por sus palabras. Ella no se había molestado realmente por aquel beso, sino que se sintió utilizada, creyó que Anthony, en su desesperación, intentaba olvidar a Candy con quien tuviera a la mano. Pero una vez que se calmó y recordó lo que sintió al ser besada por él, se dio cuenta que lo disfrutó. Sin embargo ahí estaba él ahora, pidiéndole que fueran amigos; esto confirmaba su primera impresión, que lo hizo sin sentir nada por ella. La desilusión se reflejó en sus ojos pero Anthony no la notó.

-Si, amigos está bien.-dijo en un esfuerzo por mantener si dignidad.

Cuando la música paró, Anthony le pidió que lo acompañara y la llevó a un pasillo, alejado de la multitud. Ella lo siguió nerviosa, con el corazón saltando sin control aunque procurando alejar los pensamientos que asaltaban su inquieta mente.

-Es un pequeño presente para agradecer tu amistad. Espero que te guste.-dijo él entregándole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

-Anthony, no debiste.

-Tú me hiciste un obsequio también, uno muy bonito por cierto.-contestó mostrando el pañuelo que traía en su saco.-Ábrelo.

Annie obedeció y una hermosa peineta en forma de mariposa apareció; con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que sorprendieron gratamente a la joven.

-Muchas gracias, es preciosa.-dijo sonriendo y se levantó un poco en puntillas para besar la tersa mejilla del rubio.

Se miraron detenidamente, sin decir nada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos mirando directamente a los del otro. Anthony vio lo hermosa que lucía con su vestido celeste y una duda se instaló en su interior: ¿realmente deseaba ser solo su amigo? Desde aquella ocasión que probó sus labios le daba vueltas a lo mismo y no lograba entender porque la besó, él creía que no sentía nada por ella que no fuera cariño. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había descubierto varias ocasiones pensando en ella cuando antes no lo hacía? ¿Por qué ahora la encontraba linda cuando antes apenas si notaba su presencia? ¿Qué había cambiado en ella o en él para que ahora disfrutara tanto de su compañía?

* * *

Archie esperaba con una copa de champagne en la mano y no le agradaba que tardaran tanto. Había visto cuando Anthony y Annie salieron del salón y le intrigó, pero no quería seguirlos o dar la impresión de que los espiaba. Primero los pañuelos bordados, que para él fueron una clara señal que le enviaba Annie, ya que antes todos los obsequios eran exclusivamente para él; y ahora esto. No lograba entender que estaba ocurriendo.

Por fin regresaron al salón y Archie dejó la copa en la charola de un mesero que pasaba para ir adonde Annie se encontraba.

-Te he estado buscando. Quiero tener el placer de bailar contigo.-dijo dándole una mirada que tenía toda la intención de ponerla nerviosa.

Lo logró, Annie sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían y las palabras se evaporaban de su cabeza. Hizo un esfuerzo por reaccionar y aceptó, ofreciéndole su mano con finos dedos.

Ahora si que no sabía que pensar; creyó que al estar en brazos de Archie todo lo demás se desvanecería, como dicen que sucede cuando estás con el hombre que amas. Y ciertamente este hermoso joven de ojos castaños y chispeantes la ponía muy nerviosa y le atraía sobremanera, entonces no entendía porque al bailar con él pensaba en Anthony y en lo bien que se sentía a su lado. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por sacarlo de su cabeza; después de todo él solo la quería como amiga.

* * *

La noche transcurría entre bailes y risas y Candy bailó con todos sus primos, procurando evitar a Terry, aunque no le gustó nada ver que él le daba una sonrisa burlona cuando pasó frente a ella bailando con Elisa. Comenzó a pensar que no era muy buena idea lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería perdonarlo tan fácilmente después del trato que le dio.

Candy se atiborraba canapés, dando la espalda a la pista cuando junto a ella se asomó Terry sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo, encantador aunque con un toque se podría decir que hasta maléfico.

-Vamos a bailar glotona.

De repente el perfecto caballero que se había presentado ante la tía Elroy, había desaparecido. Candy solo pudo emitir un gruñido gutural, con la boca llena de comida, cuando sintió que él tomaba su mano y la conducía al centro del salón para bailar; sin permitirle oponer resistencia.

-¡Vente conmigo!-le dijo casi como una orden.

-¿Irme? ¿Adónde? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-¿Qué te pasa pecas? ¿Por qué le das una apariencia difícil a las cosas más sencillas? Necesito estar contigo en un lugar donde pueda asir tu mano y hablarte sin que nos miren absortos quinientos imbéciles.-dijo y Candy notó que luchaba por contenerse pues se veía muy pálido.

-¡Irme contigo! ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres, un escándalo?

La algarabía que apareció de pronto en los invitados que despedían la última noche del año los interrumpió, pero también le dio a Terry una buena oportunidad para sacar a la terraza a Candy. La llevó hasta un rincón alejado y la recargó en la pared.

-Si, si.-dejó de dominarse- Quiero un escándalo. También quiero golpearte hasta que comprendas lo que trato de decirte. Te amo. Te amo. No creo en el amor y (¡maldita seas!) te amo.

Candy lo escuchaba como si de un sueño se tratara, pero el fulgor en sus azules ojos le confirmó que era verdad lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sus palabras entraron como un poderoso torrente y ella creyó que su corazón latía realmente por vez primera. No pudo contenerse, no lo pensó, simplemente su cuerpo actuó por sí solo y se lanzó a rodear el cuello de Terry y a besar sus labios con apremio.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo cuando se separaron un segundo para tomar aire-No sabes cuanto te amo. Eres un mocoso engreído, un grosero y un testarudo pero te amo.-y no pudo hablar más porque él poseyó su boca nuevamente y ella se dejó llevar por ese estado de embriaguez.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto estuvieron así y solo recordó donde estaba hasta que oyó que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos. Era Patty que la buscaba. Cuando la vio salir de entre las sombras agitada y turbada Patty se sonrojó, imaginando lo que había interrumpido.

-Lo siento mucho. Stear me dijo que la tía está preguntando por ti.

-Enseguida voy, gracias.-contestó Candy también ruborizada.

Terry tomó su mano y la regresó a su refugio en la oscuridad, dándole suaves besos en la mejilla.

-¡Al diablo con tu tía! No te vayas.

-Tengo que ir, pero espérame aquí, volveré enseguida.-y renuentemente abandonó su abrazo.

-¡Ah, santa, santa noche! Temo que, siendo de noche, todo sea un sueño, harto halagador y sin realidad*.- susurró él quedándose solo y saboreando el dulce sabor de los besos de su amada.

Le pareció eterno el tiempo que no la tuvo a su lado. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse tanto amor y necesidad por alguien pero hubiese deseado no perderla de vista jamás, cuando se trataba de su pecosa se sentía egoísta y celoso, tanto que se desconocía.

-¡Ay! Tanto para presentarme ante ¿cómo se llamaba? Ya lo olvidé.-llegó Candy.

-Ven aquí.-la atrajo Terrence besándola otra vez-Por poco lo olvido, toma.-dijo mostrando una cajita.

-¿Y esto?

-Es tu regalo de aniversario. ¿O es que lo olvidaste?-dijo con el ceño fruncido pensando que ya comenzaba a verse como un tonto enamorado.

Ella comenzó a reír al ver su expresión, pues sabía lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

-¿Cómo olvidar el día que conocí al inglés más mal educado?-le dijo acariciando su pelo.

-Y yo lo recuerdo muy bien porque nunca había visto tantas pecas juntas. ¿No piensas abrirlo?

En la cajita, la pecosa descubrió un dije de esmeralda en forma de corazón que iluminó su rostro con una sonrisa.

-¡Terry, es precioso!

-Lo escogí pensando en tus ojos, pero en realidad, comparado con ellos se opaca.

-No deberías consentirme tanto, me acostumbraré y cuando no lo hagas te lo reprocharé.-dijo acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-Acostúmbrate. Siempre que este en mis manos te consentiré. Todo lo que pueda llegar a tener será tuyo. Solo hay un detalle por el que me lo pensaré seriamente antes de casarme contigo.

-¿Cuál es?-dijo levantando la cara para verlo a los ojos.

-Que emparentaré con los Legan.-contestó haciendo una mueca de asco y provocando que Candy riera divertida.

El tiempo implacable les hizo regresar al salón por mucho que desearan seguir afuera a pesar del clima, pero estaban solos y podían demostrar el amor que latía fuerte en sus corazones. Candy entró primero por uno de los enormes ventanales que daban a la terraza, un momento después entró Terry. Para la tía Elroy, por mucho que quisieran disimular, era obvio que habían estado juntos, esto junto con la actitud de ambos al saludarse la puso a pensar.

* * *

Camino al castillo de su padre Terry sonreía discretamente, recordando lo sucedido en esa, la mejor noche de año nuevo que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Podrías encontrar una señorita de mejor familia. Por ejemplo la hija del conde de las Fuentes, el embajador de España, suspira cada que te ve.

-No me interesa.-dijo fríamente Terry dándole una mirada furiosa a su padre.

-Está bien.-suspiró el duque-Afortunadamente pusiste tus ojos en una joven cuya familia tiene fortuna e influencia, aunque no tenga título. Una vez que acabes el colegio, hablaré con su tutor, te apoyaré para que te cases con ella.

Terry se sorprendió ante la actitud de su padre; primero lo invita a su castillo, después prefiere acompañarlo a casa de Candy en vez de asistir a la fiesta del duque de Buckingham con su esposa y ahora esto. Se dijo que necesitaba meditar detenidamente en todas las implicaciones que llevaba el aceptar la ayuda de su padre. Nunca había hecho nada para ganar su confianza y no podía esperar que así como así creyera que todo lo hacía con buena voluntad y por amor de padre.

* * *

Los jóvenes Andrey se preparaban para regresar al colegio así que la tía, después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que era el momento oportuno para echar a andar su plan. Ella, preocupada siempre por el buen nombre y también el bienestar económico de la familia, se dio cuenta aquella noche del baile que se le estaba escapando algo importante. Sus sobrinos crecían rápidamente y habían dejado ya de ser unos niños. El caso de Candy, por ser adoptada, requería medidas especiales. Se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita y la matriarca tenía que velar por la familia de acuerdo a las nuevas circunstancias.

-¿Nos has mandado llamar tía?-preguntó Anthony entrando al estudio.

-Si, entren. Necesito hablar con ustedes.-contestó con su pausada voz la mujer.-Solo quiero informarles de la decisión que se ha tomado con respecto a su futuro.

Candy y Anthony se miraron intrigados, la rubia palideció pues rápidamente se le ocurrió que los enviarían a otro colegio y eso le rompería el corazón.

-Cuando se gradúen del colegio anunciaremos formalmente su compromiso en matrimonio. Mientras tanto deseo que estén concientes de su situación y se comporten de acuerdo a ella. ¿Quedó claro?-anunció la tía.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Comprometidos? ¿Pero quién decidió esto, el tío William lo sabe?-estalló Candy.

-Candice, no tienes nada que objetar, debías estar consciente que en nuestra clase una señorita acata lo que se le ordene. Agradece que tome en cuenta que Anthony y tú se agradan.

-Pero tía…-intentó hablar Anthony.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Anthony, tú seguirás estudiando para convertirte en el nuevo jefe de la familia Andrey pero casado con Candy. Y tú Candy, tienes que comportarte como toda una dama, porque serás la esposa de un hombre muy poderoso. Bueno, creo que ya está dicho todo, ahora retírense.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación con semblante confundido, nunca esperaron esto. Se miraron uno al otro sin abrir la boca, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Anthony?

-¿Sería tan malo convertirte en mi esposa?-dijo con una sonrisa triste, recordando los tiempos en que soñaba con ese día.

-Anthony…-respondió con tristeza Candy.

-Ya lo sé Candy.-se interrumpió y pensó en lo que harían-Escribe al tío William, necesitamos saber si el aprueba este compromiso.

-Lo haré. Mientras tanto, ¿podríamos ocultarlo?-dijo preocupada.

Él la contempló un momento y al fin respondió: -Si.

* * *

Diario de Candice W. Andrey 8 de enero 1913

¡Lo amo, lo amo tanto que siento que este amor no cabe en mi pecho! Ahora lo sé con más certeza que nunca y se lo dije. Y él también me lo dijo con tanta pasión que era imposible dudar de sus palabras y de sus divinos ojos color de mar que lo gritaban también. Además lo siento cada vez que me abraza, cada vez que me mira, que me besa y me acaricia. ¡Ah! Quizás arda en las llamas del infierno si lo que dice la hermana Grey es verdad, pero sinceramente no me importa; si puedo disfrutar del infinito placer que me proporciona el estar con él. No tengo experiencia en esto, nunca había sentido algo así, pero sé que algo tan profundo y poderoso no puede morir jamás.

Sin embargo algo nubla mi felicidad, la tía Elroy nos anunció a Anthony y a mí que nos comprometeremos en matrimonio. En otros tiempos hubiera sido la más feliz al recibir esta noticia, antes de conocerlo a él. Pero ahora vivo sumamente preocupada de que esto llegue a ser verdad. Le he escrito al tío William para pedirle que no de su consentimiento, que yo deseo elegir cuando y con quien contraer matrimonio. Ruego a Dios que me escuche e impida ese absurdo compromiso porque si no es así, ¿cómo voy a librarme de el? ¿Qué le diré a Terry? No, no tiene que enterarse, conociéndolo explotará en ira. Lo mejor será solucionarlo sola, convencer al tío William. Mi amor por Terry me ayudará a perseverar hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Fragmento de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, acto II escena I.

NOTAS:

Boungiorno! Come sta oggi? Espero que de maravilla.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, por regalarme algo tan valioso como lo es su tiempo. Realmente me honran con su atención.

Les tengo una sorpresa: al principio de este capítulo se describe una paliza que Terry le da a Neal, no crean que es casualidad, él sospechaba de los hermanitos Legan respecto a la trampa del establo, por eso le dio su merecido. Pero como es un caballero y desde luego no iba a golpear a Elisa se vengó de otra forma. Ha llegado a mis manos una carta perdida donde se relata lo que esa víbora tuvoque pagar por su bromita. (Ya saben que yo tengo acceso a documentos personales de los Andrey y allegados).

El asunto estuvo así:

Elisa fue emocionadísima a las aulas abandonadas, detrás del colegio, porque Anthony le envió una nota citándola. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que en vez de ser recibida por la sonrisa de Anthony fue con un balde de abono que le cayó en la cabeza. jajaja ¿Han visto Volver al futuro? ¿Recuerdan como Marty siempre se las ingeniaba para que Piff terminara bañado en excremento? Pues así quedó nuestra querida Elisa. Todos nuestros amigos rieron desde lejos al verla salir rabiando y apestando de ahí.

Agradecimientos:

Alyshaluz: Espero que si te hayas animado a leer el 14; puedes respirar tranquila, todavía no viene Susana. (si es que vendrá)

Camila Ulloa: Que bueno que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores, espero tu extenso review.

soratan: No hagas trampa, si te digo como saldrán del colegio se va el suspenso. Mejor sigue esperando pacientemente cada entrega. jeje

maat sacmis: ¡Bienvenida! Si fue un poco cruel, pero nada más fue a ver si estaban atentas. jajaja Y si, yo que tú tenía preparado un galón de helado de chocolate, porque si que se pone color de hormiga.

Yelibar: Gracias a Dios que no te dio el infarto sino me enviabas la cuenta. jajaja Y dime, ¿qué quieres que hagamos con Annie? ¿La mandamos al Tibet?

alsha: No sabes como me reí con eso de que esto no es Annie Annie. Y que bien que no aventaste tu compu, sino tendría una deuda más como con

Betsy-pop: Muchas gracias por el acróstico. Espero que haya abierto el capítulo adecuado, te aseguro que no sé que pasa pero gracias por leer aún así. Si, la escena de Terry y Candy abrazaditos fue linda. ¿La de este cápítulo te gustó?

Me despido por el momento y regresaré tan pronto como me sea posible, si me atraso tomen en cuenta que es el mes de la guerra florida y eso me tendrá entretenida.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Nashtinka


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo XVI_**

Desde que tenía memoria, su vida había sido regulada por las estrictas normas de la alta sociedad en la que había nacido. Y esa misma sociedad fue la que propició que su padre la llamara con un nombre masculino; él quería un varón y al nacer mujer le causó una gran desilusión, la cual siempre hizo muy patente. Sus padres siempre estaban atareados con negocios, fiestas y viajes así que, como todas las señoritas de su clase, su educación corrió a cargo de profesores particulares e institutrices. Aprendió un francés fluido porque decían que era necesario, aprendió de pintura aunque nunca logró distinguir entre el renacimiento y el barroco, tocaba el piano a pesar de que ella hubiese preferido tocar la flauta, lo único que en realidad disfrutaba era la lectura, pero sus maestros siempre supervisaron de cerca que lo libros que leía fueran apropiados para ella y también le gustaba bordar, pasaba tardes enteras en el cuarto de costura de su madre. A veces ella la acompañaba, las dos bordaban en silencio.

Cuando llegó el momento de contraer matrimonio, su padre hizo todos los arreglos, y un día le anunció que se casaría con uno de sus socios. Era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, recordaba que desde muy pequeña lo veía frecuentar la casa y él le regalaba golosinas; nunca pensó en él como marido. Pero su educación era impecable; ella sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir y que no había nada que pudiera salvarla de esa obligación. Además no había motivos para querer evadirla, todos los matrimonios se arreglaban de esa forma. Ella había leído alguna vez del amor, había escuchado a las sirvientas hablar de eso también; pero nunca entendió que era realmente, qué llevaba a una mujer a tener semejante pasión irracional por un hombre. Ya que no lo había experimentado, concluyó que seguramente sería algo propio de las clases inferiores.

Una calurosa mañana de verano que iba en su carruaje por el pueblo, fue testigo de una visión que la atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Los dueños de ranchos se reunían en el almacén del pueblo para vender sus mercancías; mientras esperaba que su marido saliera del banco, se entretuvo viendo las faenas de aquellos hombres. De pronto su vista se clavó en un hombre de no más de treinta años que recién llegaba con su carreta llena de lana. El hombre comenzó a bajar su mercancía y después de un rato el calor fue tanto que se quitó la camisa. Elroy no fue capaz de apartar la mirada de ese hombre joven, buen mozo, musculoso y tostado por el sol. Nunca había experimentado nada similar, ni siquiera pensaba que un hombre pudiera lucir así; un calor bochornoso se apoderó de ella y unos enormes deseos de sentir ese cuerpo la invadieron. Esa fue la única vez que lo vio pero nunca pudo olvidarlo; rezó, hizo penitencia, se confesó pensando que lo que sentía era pecaminoso, hizo todo cuanto pudo pero el recuerdo de aquel hombre no se borró jamás. Siguió con su vida, con su matrimonio hasta que su marido falleció; cuando esto sucedió derramó algunas lágrimas, había llegado a tenerle cariño.

A pesar que su esposo nunca le hizo sentir lo que aquel desconocido, sabía que esa era la vida, que no siempre se podía obtener lo uno quería y que siempre se tenía que estar dispuesta a sacrificarse. Por eso le parecía tan complicada la nueva tendencia de la juventud; ahora ellos querían elegir a su cónyuge y a veces resultaba en toda una maraña de celos, malentendidos y hasta problemas entre las familias. Era mucho más sencillo cuando el hombre se apalabraba con el padre de la pretendida, llegaban a un acuerdo y ella solo aceptaba su suerte sin reclamar. ¿Amor? Eso solo complicaba las cosas, no era más que un sueño, una ilusión de una calurosa mañana de verano.

Sin duda había hecho lo correcto, era su deber velar por su familia a costa de lo que fuera. De ser otra la situación, estaría feliz de aprovechar la oportunidad que se presentaba ante ella de emparentar con una familia tan distinguida como lo eran los Grandchester. Pero tenía que contemplar todo el panorama; Candy no era una legítima Andrey, no tenía su sangre y sin embargo al ser hija adoptiva de William era la heredera de la mayor parte de la fortuna de la familia, sin contar el título de líder del clan. Si se casaba con cualquier otro la fortuna y el liderazgo de la familia quedaría en manos completamente extrañas; por eso había decidido casar a Candy con alguno de sus sobrinos, de esta forma Anthony, el elegido, sería cabeza del clan y sus descendientes continuarían con el legado familiar. Era lo mejor, quizás tendría otra oportunidad de emparentar con la nobleza, aun tenía otros sobrinos casaderos.

* * *

Terry caminaba pensativo hacia el edificio de las señoritas, no había visto a su pecosa y eso lo tenía intranquilo, ella no faltaba a sus citas solo porque si, necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien. Desde aquella noche de la fiesta no había sacado de su cabeza lo que su padre le dijo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito que me apoyes? Aunque no lo hicieras me casaré con ella.-le contestó Terry sin poder contener su carácter hostil y desconfiado que siempre mostraba con su padre.

El duque miró inexpresivamente a su hijo. Entonces contestó.

-No dudo de tu decisión pero sin mi apoyo tendrás que esperar a que ambos sean mayores de edad y sinceramente dudo mucho que una joven tan bella llegue soltera a los veintiuno. Eso sin contar que con mi apoyo será mucho más fácil que la familia la entregue, no creo que se opongan a que se convierta en duquesa.

"¿Qué debo hacer?", se preguntaba una y mil veces. Aceptar el apoyo de su padre implicaba acatar su voluntad y asumir su puesto como heredero al ducado, y por ende renunciar al deseo que cada vez se acrecentaba más de actuar. Pero sin su apoyo sería sumamente complicado desposar a Candy; si su padre lo desheredaba, los Andrey seguramente no lo considerarían digno de ella. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Es que no había una tercera opción? ¿Forzosamente tendría que renunciar a un sueño por tener otro?

-Patty.-llamó a la chica al verla caminar por el pasillo con Annie.

-Terry. Buen día.-saludaron ellas acercándose.

-Buen día señoritas. ¿Saben dónde está Candy?-preguntó enseguida sin poder ocultar su urgencia.

-Ella está en el cuarto de meditación, está castigada.-contestó Anne.

-¿Por qué, qué hizo esta vez?-dijo él un poco divertido.

-Bueno, fue muy extraño en realidad.-comenzó Patty-Ella siempre evita discutir con Elisa y sus amigas, pero ahora pareciera que hasta lo buscó. Y ni siquiera cuando vio que entró la hermana Grey cedió, seguía discutiendo con Liza, entonces la hermana las envió al cuarto de meditación.

Terry se quedó callado un momento, a él también le parecía extraña la actitud de Candy.

-¿En cuál cuarto está?

-En el del ala oeste.-fue la respuesta de Annie.

-Bien, gracias. Hasta luego.-se despidió Terry.

* * *

Candy se había quitado las botas y las medias, estaba recostada en la cama con las piernas levantadas, mirándose los pies. Este encierro era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba y además estaba la desilusión que sintió al saber que no había servido de nada. Lo supo cuando la hermana Margaret le hizo llegar una nota de George donde le hacía saber que la tía Elroy se encontraba en América y que él se encargaría de que no se enterara del incidente de la pecosa para evitar que se enfadara con ella. ¡Pero si era justo lo que quería! Que la tía Elroy se enfadara con ella, que se diera cuenta que no era una señorita refinada, digna de casarse con Anthony. Había sido en vano; justo ahora se le ocurre ir a América. No quedaba más que esperar la respuesta del tío William; George le había dicho que se encontraba de viaje en un lugar muy lejano y que seguramente tardaría mucho en llegarle el correo. Un lugar muy lejano… ¿dónde era? ¿Por qué no podía saber donde estaba? A veces le fastidiaba tanto misterio del tío William. Ella quisiera tenerlo cerca para poder suplicarle de rodillas que no la obligara a casarse, contarle que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. Pero en cambio tenía que esperar no sé cuantos meses para recibir una respuesta, rogando porque el bendito tío la entendiera.

Unos toquecitos en la ventana la hicieron voltear y se sentó de un salto con la cara roja al ver que Terry la veía desde el otro lado. Candy se acercó a la única rendija que había en la ventana para la entrada de aire.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? Si alguien te viera…

- Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí.*

Candy sonrió y movió un poco la cabeza, pensando que no importaba la situación en la que estuviesen Terry siempre lograba hacerla reír. Terry siempre era Terry. Entornó los ojos y trató de recordar lo que seguía, olvidándose de su vergüenza por el hecho de que seguramente él había visto su ropa interior por la pose que ella tenía cuando llegó. No estaba segura si era la frase que seguía pero comenzó a recitar.

-Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen.

Él sonrió complacido y continuó.

-Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren; mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver como se arrastra sin tu amor.-dijo e introdujo su mano por la pequeña rendija, ella la tomo cariñosamente.

-¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme?-afortunadamente los diálogos de Julieta no eran tan complicados en esta parte.

-El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. Él me dio consejo, yo mis ojos le presté. No soy capitán pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú.

-Ya no recuerdo qué más dice.-dijo un poco apenada.

-No importa pecosa; no necesitamos complicados versos para decir lo que sentimos.- y se acercó para besar su mano.-Ahora dime, ¿porqué estás aquí? Patty me dijo que discutiste con Liza, ¿pero porqué fue?

Candy de pronto pareció ponerse nerviosa, trago saliva y contestó.

-Tonterías.

Él no quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, la miró extrañado.

-Tú nunca peleas por tonterías, al menos no con esas arpías.-dijo con su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sé que no debí, pero es solo que no estaba para soportarla, supongo.

-Bien-dijo después de un momento-Será mejor que tengas más cuidado, no creo que te agrade mucho estar aquí. ¿Y esta maldita ventana no se puede abrir?-forcejeó con la ventana.

-¿Crees que no lo intenté ya?-rió Candy al verlo luchando con la ventana.

-¿Cuándo te dejarán salir?

-Dice la hermana Margaret que posiblemente mañana.

-Espero que si. ¿Tu tía se enteró? Debe estar furiosa.-rió Terry.

-No, ella está en América y no se enteró.-dijo con voz triste.

-Pareciera que eso te desilusiona.

-No, claro que no.-sonrió ella como siempre.

-Supongo que a mi padre no le agradaría mucho que la futura duquesa de Grandchester sea el dolor de cabeza de las monjas.-soltó de repente Terry.

-¿Cómo dices?-se sorprendió Candy y al hacerse un poco hacia atrás cayó de sentón en la cama.

Él lo pensó un momento, con la mirada perdida, después la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que cuando acabe el colegio pediremos tu mano. Dice que con su apoyo no cree que el señor Andrey se niegue pues te convertirás en duquesa algún día.

-Pero ese plan no te convence.-dijo arrodillándose y tomando la mano de Terry nuevamente.

Al parecer no podía ocultarle nada a esa pecosa; ella sabía que algo le molestaba aunque no lo dijera, así como él sabía que había algo en todo el asunto de su castigo que no concordaba.

-Si acepto su ayuda, tendré que someterme a su voluntad; él no lo ha dicho pero sospecho que será con la condición de que acepte mi obligación como heredero al ducado.-hizo una pausa y le sonrió al ver la mirada dulce que ella le otorgaba.-Pero yo he estado pensando que quizás no es eso lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. No me malinterpretes, deseo hacerte mi esposa, pero no sé si ser un duque, atender los negocios familiares y asistir a infinidad de compromisos sociales sea lo que yo anhele.

-Lo sé cariño.-él la miró sorprendido y complacido; era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.- ¿Qué te parece si le damos tiempo a todo este asunto de los compromisos? Aún faltan algunos meses para que te gradúes, quizás las cosas cambien para entonces, quizás sean más favorables.

Él sonrió y asintió.

Cuando se disponía a descender y después de darle las buenas noches, volteó y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado que alertó a Candy.

-Por cierto, deberían hacer los calzones más pequeños, ¿no crees?-dijo recordando la imagen de sus calzones llenos de olanes.

-¡Terrence! ¡Ya verás en cuanto salga de aquí!-lo amenazó Candy y él soltó una carcajada y se fue.

* * *

Annie leía sin mucho interés una novela romántica que había logrado esconder de las monjas; antes le encantaba leerlas, pero esa noche en particular estaba intranquila y no encontraba la razón.

Patty estaba parada en el balcón comunicándose con Stear a través del código Morse con luces y de repente soltaba risillas nerviosas por algo que le había dicho su novio y que solo ella entendía. Annie la miró, puso el separador en su libro y se levantó yendo hacia el balcón, se asomó y alcanzo a ver una figura masculina que caminaba hacia los dormitorios de los hombres, se fijó bien y reconoció a Terry. Seguramente venía de visitar a Candy en el cuarto de meditación, pensó la morena y soltó un suspiro. Miró a Patty que nuevamente reía sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de su amiga y regresó a su libro.

-Annie, Archie te dice hola.-dijo la voz de Patty desde el balcón.

-Ah. Dile hola también.-respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Solo eso?-se asomó Patty extrañada por la voz de Anne.

-Pues…si, ¿qué más?

Annie buscó en su interior; evocó la imagen de Archie y probó si sentía lo mismo que antaño. Cuando lo conoció pensó que jamás podría sacarlo de su corazón, que nadie jamás le provocaría semejante nerviosismo porque no existía un hombre más apuesto ni carismático. No era que él hubiera dejado de ser apuesto ni carismático, aún se lo parecía; pero por alguna razón su reacción al pensar en él no era la misma.

Salió otra vez al balcón y su mirada se dirigió a la ventana junto al cuarto de Archie, salía de ahí una tenue luz, como si solo hubiese una lámpara prendida. Sin pensarlo se llevó los dedos a la cabeza y buscó hasta encontrar el broche que adornaba su pelo, lo acarició y soltó un suspiro.

* * *

Anthony tenía que escuchar al profesor que hablaba acerca de la caída del imperio romano, de cómo su economía fue sufriendo las consecuencias de su propia grandeza. Pero la verdad es que no prestaba demasiada atención. La misma pregunta rondaba en su cabeza como lo hacía desde el día que recibió la noticia de labios de su tía. "¿Y si pudiera ser verdad?" Él aún guardaba sentimientos hacia Candy, aunque no sabía exactamente de que tipo, lo único que sabía que la rubia le parecía atractiva y encantadora, como siempre. Tenía la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño que había albergado tantos años, podía fácilmente aprovechar esa oportunidad. ¿Sería tan malo si lo hiciera? Ella algún día lo quiso y estaba seguro que aún lo hacía, aunque no fuera del tipo de cariño que llevaba a una mujer a casarse con un hombre. ¿Y él, sentía esa clase de amor por ella? ¿O seguiría aferrado a una costumbre, a una ilusión? Este asunto del compromiso solo había empeorado la confusión que tenía ya desde hace tiempo.

Por la tarde salió a dar un paseo por los jardines, tratando de despejar su mente. Caminaba cabizbajo, con algunos dorados mechones cubriendo su frente y sus azules ojos dejando ver su estado anímico. Cerca de la fuente escuchó el sonido de risas femeninas, creyó reconocerlas y se acercó sin hacer ruido. Ahí estaban las tres amigas platicando alegremente, riendo espontáneamente. Las vio a todas un momento y sonrió, pero para su sorpresa su mirada no se aferró a la pecosa con rizos dorados, sino a unos ojos azules y tristes a pesar de la risa que salía de los rosados labios, a unos negros cabellos que brillaban con el sol. Sintió el impulso de acercarse pero en ese instante recordó el único beso que había dado a esos labios acompañado del recuerdo que lo hirió como un rayo de las palabras de su tía. Una sensación desagradable lo invadió, si antes tenía dudas de acercarse a Annie, ahora no se sentía capaz de hacerlo; se sentiría culpable porque no sabía que podría ofrecerle. ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¿Y si el compromiso con Candy no podía deshacerse? Lo que menos le gustaría sería que Annie pensara que él estaba jugando con ella mientras estaba comprometido con Candy. Además primero tenía que desenmarañar el lío que tenía en su cabeza, como se encontraba no era capaz de definir sus sentimientos.

Desde aquel día que besó a Annie no pudo olvidar la sensación que experimentó, fue algo diferente a cuando besó a Candy. Él se imaginaba que besar a esa rubia sería la máxima gloria a la que podría aspirar, pero por extraño que parezca al recordarlo no sentía más el vuelco en el estómago, contrario a lo que sentía cuando recordaba ese beso en el salón de música. Sin embargo la ilusión sufría un golpe y terminaba por dejar un sabor agridulce cuando venían a su mente las palabras de Annie aquella vez. Estas le dolieron y desconcertaron más que la bofetada que recibió.

Recordando todo esto decidió que era mejor darse media vuelta y buscar un poco de paz en la soledad.

* * *

Terrence se disponía a desvestirse para dormir después de ver a su pecosa en la colina, ya que al fin había salido del castigo. Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron abotonar otra vez su pantalón y acercarse para ver quien tocaba a esa hora.

-Terry, ven pronto.-le dijo emocionado Stear apenas abrió la puerta.

-¿Adónde?

-A nuestra habitación, te mostraré algo.-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sinceramente inventor, si no es una mullida cama no estoy interesado.

-Anda, no seas aguafiestas.-y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo casi a rastras.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es eso tan maravilloso que me mostrarás?-dijo cuando entraron a la habitación.

-Otro de sus inventos fallidos. ¿Qué más?-dijo con tono arrogante Archie.

-Ya verás que esta vez funcionará.-le contestó su hermano apuntándole con el dedo.

-Pensándolo bien Stear, mejor me voy. Mañana me cuentan como salió todo; no quiero estar aquí cuando esa cosa explote.-dijo Anthony que hasta entonces había estado inmóvil en un rincón.

-Yo también me voy. –se unió Terry.

-No, no. Esto también les concierne a ustedes. Esto que ven aquí es mi último invento para comunicarnos con las chicas de edificio a edificio.-dijo entusiasmado mostrando una especie de catapulta.

-Yo le veo cara de todo excepto de teléfono.-dijo Archie y todos rieron.

-Muy gracioso hermanito. Obviamente no podemos tener un teléfono aquí, por eso usaremos otros métodos. Gracias a este aparato podremos enviarles mensajes a las chicas y ellas nos enviarán la respuesta. Observen.-y se puso a preparar todo para la prueba.

Tomó una especie de pelota a la que le abrió un compartimiento donde colocó el mensaje, la puso en el brazo de la catapulta y los miró a todos, expectante de su reacción. Los tres espectadores prefirieron dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No hay de que preocuparse, no puede salir mal. Las chicas ya deben estar en el balcón de la habitación de Patty. ¡Allá va!-dijo soltando la cuerda que accionaba el mecanismo y arrojaba el objeto.

Todos se acercaron al ver que la pelota salía disparada, se asomaron al balcón curiosos y esperaron aguzando el oído y la vista, aunque en realidad no veían a las chicas en el balcón de enfrente.

-¿Habrá llegado hasta ellas?-preguntó Anthony al notar que nada pasaba.

Un grito proveniente del edificio de enfrente les dio la respuesta.

-Tú y tus inventos. Seguramente les cayó encima esa bola.-le dio un golpe Archie.

-Si descalabraste a mi pecosa, inventor…-le propino otro Terry.

-No, no pudo haberles hecho daño. La hice de un material suave, aunque si tenía que tener cierto peso para que pudiera llegar hasta allá. Debí haberles dicho que usaran protección en la cabeza.-dijo distraído.

-¿Y la respuesta la enviarán igual?-preguntó Anthony.

-Si, instruí a Patty esta tarde.

De pronto todos abrieron mucho los ojos y voltearon hacia el edificio de las señoritas, buscando en la oscuridad algún objeto que viniera volando hacia ellos. No lo vieron hasta que estaba encima ya. Todos se metieron corriendo al cuarto pero la bola alcanzó a Stear y lo golpeó, tirándolo al piso. Los tres que alcanzaron a resguardarse salieron al balcón riendo, Terry tomó la bola y abrió el lugar donde se guardaban los mensajes, lo leyó.

-"¡Aquí tienes tu respuesta! Por poco descalabras a Annie. Olvídate de usar esta cosa."-leyó divertido, reconociendo la letra de Candy.

-Creo que volveremos al código Morse con luces.-dijo Stear levantándose.-Al menos eso es inofensivo.

Anthony y Terry se disponían a marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando el rubio dejó atrás el semblante indeciso que tenía desde hacía unos minutos y detuvo a Terry haciéndole una pregunta.

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Tú dirás.-contestó inexpresivo Terry.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Candy?-soltó sin preámbulos Anthony.

Terry lo miró fijamente un momento sopesando si responder a eso o no, si debía enfadarse por el tono usado por Anthony o no.

-¿Lo preguntas como un primo preocupado o como un pretendiente ofendido?

-Lo pregunto, y el hecho de ser de su familia me da derecho a saber.-contestó inmutable Anthony.

-Mis intenciones con tu prima no podrían ser más serias.-comenzó Terry y le dio una mirada rápida a Stear y Archie que los contemplaban en silencio-En cuanto tenga algo que ofrecerle me casaré con ella.

-¿Algo que ofrecerle, que no tienes la herencia de tu padre?

-Aún no sé si aceptaré el ducado. ¿Habrá algún problema con eso? ¿Su tutor solo me dará su mano si sabe que ella será duquesa?

-Eso no puedo respondértelo, yo no soy quien aprobará su matrimonio.

-Pero si me pondrás a prueba y entrarán en consejo para decidir si ustedes me aceptan en la familia.-comentó con la ceja izquierda levantada.

Anthony lo miró y volteó entonces a ver a sus primos.

-Es un imbécil.-dijo con voz chillona, señalando a Terry.

Se quedaron callados un momento viéndose entre si y entonces estallaron en risas.

* * *

Diario de Elisa Legan 19 marzo 1913.

Todo está resultando como lo había planeado. He comprobado que Candy y Terrence se encuentran al atardecer detrás del colegio. Bien podría llevar a la hermana Grey para que los encontrara ahí solos y seguramente saldría expulsada; pero no es buena idea ya que comencé a ganarme la confianza de Anthony. Le he dicho que no me interesa dañar a la huérfana, más bien me preocupo por él y por la reputación de la familia. Sé que a pesar de que a veces se rebela, a Anthony también le interesa el bienestar de la familia; esa es la educación que recibió, nunca podrá evitarlo. Ahora yo necesito usar eso para conseguir mis propósitos.

Y Candy me está facilitando tanto las cosas al exhibirse como lo hace con ese inglés. Debo admitir que tiene buenos gustos, primero Anthony y luego Terry, es muy guapo ese inglés rebelde; y también está el hecho de que es hijo de un duque. Resultó bastante lista esa huérfana.

De lo que debo preocuparme ahora es de seguir acercándome poco a poco a Anthony, hacerme su amiga. No veo porque no pueda. ¿Qué tiene esa chiquilla que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso yo no merezco el amor y la admiración de un hombre? Yo me esforzaré por hacerlo feliz, por ser la mujer que él necesita y desea. Sé que puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo. Después de todo él y yo crecimos juntos, tenemos más en común que con esa malcriada.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare. Acto II, escena I

NOTAS:

¡Ya sé, ya sé! No tengo perdón de Dios. Me tardé mucho en actualizar y creánme que me tenía bastante inquieta. Pero no pude, por más que hice. Por un lado la guerra florida que me acaparó, por otro las ocupaciones diarias y para rematar intervinieron quirúrgicamente a mi mamá. Así que creo que tengo buenas excusas. ¿No?

maat sacmis: Siempre tan expresiva mujer. jajaja Me hiciste reír mucho con eso del sacrificio de algo tan viejo y corrioso. Espero que el chocolate te haya ayudado.

Hime-Sora: ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por leer y que bueno que te está gustando hasta ahora. La verdad es que la pelea de Anthony y Terry es de mis escenas favoritas.

Yelibar: ¿Qué te pareció Anne en este capítulo? Creo que no hay remedio, te cae mal, ¿verdad? jajaja Espero haber aclarado la decisión de la tía.

coquette 81: Yelibar dice que los Annie no merece a los chicos y tú que Archie no merece a Annie. ¿A quién le hago caso? jajaja

Camila Ulloa: Gracias por tu review. Para mi era muy claro porque a la tía se le ocurrió la genial idea de comprometer a Candy con Anthony pero es cierto, puede resultar extraño sabiendo que a la tía le impresiona la nobleza. Pero espero que sus razones, ahora que las expuse, les parezcan razonables. Bueno, viniendo de quien viene. jeje

alsha: Gracias por las porras. Si, Terry puede ponerse furioso cuando se entere, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Betsy-pop: Gracias por tus palabras. Me encanta que te encante mi historia. Cuídate.

lerinne: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que este también te complazca. Y pues a ver que se les ocurre hacer a esos dos para seguir juntos.

Alyshaluz: ¡Si, ya se armó! jajaja Espero que sigas leyendo para saber que pasa con este lío que ya se armó.

chica vampiro 92: ¡Bienvanida! Que bien que te esté interesando la historia, seguiré esforzándome por complacerlas o al menos hacerles pasar un buen rato.

Mil gracias a todas las que me escriben y a las que solo leen. Me esforzaré por ya no atrasarme tanto y gracias por su compañía. Cuídense mucho, sobre todo las mexicanas por la epidemia; y sonrían que esta crisis puede dejarnos hasta sin calzones, pero nunca sin buen humor.

Arrivederci.

Nashtinka, Nash para los cuates.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo XVII_**

Hacía más de un año que había dejado su país, los paisajes que conocía y quería; los lagos en los que creció y sobre todo a la que ella seguía considerando como su familia, aunque legalmente ya formara parte de otra. Sentía nostalgia de aquel cálido hogar donde recibió todo el amor que los suyos le negaron, de aquellas dulces mujeres que cuidaron de ella como si fuera su propia hija, de la colina donde corría y se tiraba en la hierba húmeda, de la luz del sol calentando su piel y reflejándose esplendorosa en el lago.

A pesar de que había encontrado la felicidad en el viejo continente, ahora que se sentía tan perdida, le gustaría tanto contar con el apoyo de sus madres, las únicas a quiénes podría confiarles sus pesares, su confusión, su preocupación.

-¿Sintiéndote nostálgica?-la sacó de sus pensamientos una voz detrás de ella.

-Solo pensaba como estarán todos en el hogar de Pony.-contestó en un suspiro.

-¿No te han escrito?

-Si, pero no es lo mismo. Hace tanto que no los veo.

-Quizás estas vacaciones podamos ir.-la animó el joven a su lado.

-Si, quizás.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, como tantas veces. Se quedaron en silencio, como tantas otras cuando juntos admiraban las rosas, el lago, el bosque, la vida. No había incomodidad entre ellos, todo estaba dicho y sobreentendido. El cariño que los unía soportó las duras pruebas a las que se habían enfrentado los últimos meses. Anthony notó que ella se sentía tranquila y confiada a su lado, sabiendo que él no la obligaría a nada, que no le reclamaría nada, que era su amigo, pasara lo que pasara. Él también se sintió confiado, en paz. "Es mejor así", pensó.

-¿Estás lista para el festival?- rompió el silencio Anthony.

-Si, va a ser muy divertido.-contestó recuperando su sonrisa.

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.-dijo Anthony sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Qué es?

-No estoy seguro si la tía Elroy habrá regresado para entonces, pero si es así deberíamos pensar como vamos a actuar. ¿Irás con Terry?

-Por supuesto.-aún no hablaban del festival pero era seguro que irían juntos.

-Bueno, es que si viene la tía no estará muy conforme con que tu pareja sea Terry. Se supone que tú y yo estamos comprometidos.

Tenía que recordárselo, justo cuando empezaba a sentir alegría y entusiasmo por el festival que se aproximaba. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Terry encontraba paz, se sentía culpable por ocultarle algo como eso; pero no encontraba el valor para decírselo y temía su reacción. El tío William aún no contestaba pero ella no perdía la esperanza de que todo este asunto del compromiso podría resolverse pronto y no habría necesidad de contárselo a Terry. Después de todo solo era un disparate de la tía Elroy, ella no pensaba casarse con Anthony, no podrían obligarla. Un coraje subió por su garganta proveniente de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-Me importa un cuerno la tía Elroy.-sentenció.

Anthony la miró sorprendido, sin saber que decir y una sonora carcajada los hizo voltear a ambos.

-¿Qué te parece tu prima? ¡Ya me imagino cuando tenga que presentarte en la corte!- dijo Terry divertido.

-No tiene remedio. –lo secundó Anthony.

-Los dos son unos pesados. –dijo Candy fingiendo indeferencia. A lo que siguieron más risas de los jóvenes.

-No te has puesto celoso.-comentó Candy cuando Anthony se había ido.

-¿Celoso, cuándo me he puesto celoso?-contestó Terry con arrogancia.

-No lo niegues. Te pones celoso cuando me encuentras con Anthony.-dijo pícara Candy señalándolo con el dedo.

Terry seguía mirándola con arrogancia, después cambió su sonrisa y mordió el pequeño dedito que lo señalaba. Ella rió.

-Creo que no sería agradable que hiciera una escena cada vez que hablas con él, después de todo es tu primo.-dijo alzando los hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Sabes que eres mucho más maravilloso de lo que quieres dejar ver?-le acarició la mejilla.

-Si, lo sé.-contestó con su encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Y además modesto!-rompió a reír Candy.

Él la contempló un momento y se preguntó si eso que sentía al estar con ella era tranquilidad; le parecía que ni siquiera conocía la sensación y no la podría distinguir pero al lado de esa pecosa, al oír su risa y sentir su calor creía que por fin tenía sentido el mundo, que él era capaz de conquistar cualquier meta que se fijase, que el pasado dejaba de doler, de importar y que el futuro le mostraba su lado halagüeño porque el presente era fascinante.

Aun no dominaba por completo la inseguridad de la que era presa ocasionalmente, debido a una vida llena de rechazos que lo hicieron creer que no era digno de ser amado. Esta inseguridad, desde luego, la ocultaba con una máscara de orgullo y desenfado. Como aquella vez que peleó con Candy poco antes de año nuevo; no le gustaba creer que alguien sentía lástima por él, y ya que a veces no distinguía cuando alguien actuaba por auténtico cariño lo asociaba con eso, lástima. Y era lo último que quería tener.

Pero ahora, gracias a su niña pecosa de rubios dorados como rayos de sol, comenzaba a sentir confianza en alguien, algo que nunca había experimentado. Prefería no confiar en nadie a salir lastimado nuevamente. Ella fue quien le enseño a reír de verdad, a dejarse llevar, a confiar, a querer, a soñar. De pronto se dio cuenta que no solo la amaba por lo que ella era; sino por lo que él comenzaba a ser gracias a ella.

Mientras ella aún reía la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y trató de voltear para verificar que nadie los viera.

-¿Estás segura de esto Candy? ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?-la verdadera pregunta que se le quedó atorada en la garganta era "¿Me amas?", pero no se atrevió a decirla.

-Por supuesto Terry. Te amo, ¿porqué no habría de estar segura?-contestó abrazándolo.

-¿Te confieso algo? Alguna vez llegué a pensar que te sentías atraída hacia mí por lástima.-ella alzó la mirada, desconcertada –Debido a mi historia; pensé que veías en mi a un animal herido con el que podrías llenar tu necesidad de ayudar a los débiles.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Si buscara alguien herido para sentirme superior ayudándolo me hubiera enamorado de Anthony, que es huérfano desde muy pequeño o hasta de Stear o Archie que prácticamente fueron abandonados por sus padres. Nunca pienses así Terry; yo no veo en ti a un animal herido, yo te veo como un hombre con muchas cualidades y no me necesitas a mí para comprender que el pasado sirve para darnos lecciones, tomamos de él lo que nos ayude a crecer y seguimos adelante. Tú tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacer eso, conmigo o sin mí. Yo confió en ti y sé que podrás.-le tomó la cara y lo vio a los ojos-Jamás dudes que te amo, no por como creciste, sino por lo que eres o por lo que te estás convirtiendo; un hombre hermoso que me hace sentir mujer.

Para ese momento dejó de importarle si alguien pasaba por ahí, si la misma hermana Grey hubiese pasado no le habría gustado mucho el espectáculo que hubiera visto. Una pareja de enamorados fundidos en un beso no tan casto aunque más breve de lo que habían llegado a ser en otras ocasiones. Candy reaccionó recordando donde se encontraban y separó renuentemente sus labios de los anhelados labios de Terrence para regalarle una sonrisa.

* * *

Aquella mujer negra había nacido para combinar con ese paisaje. El sol abrasador caía con gracia sobre sus delgados brazos sin provocarle ningún daño, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a eso. Las acacias dibujaban su sombra a lo lejos, en el hermoso paisaje de la sabana africana. Bajo la sombra de aquellos árboles los guepardos dormían la siesta tendidos, mostrando sus excelentes músculos, los mismos que su Creador les dio para correr a grandes velocidades y conseguir alimento para sus familias.

Los verdes ojos se fijaron en el horizonte, desde que nació había visto semejantes panoramas, pero aunque no le impresionaban tanto como a los citadinos que los veían por vez primera, no dejaban de conmoverla. El dorado de la hierba con la luz del atardecer, el olor de los animales mezclado con la pureza del aire, el sonido de los insectos que comenzaban a salir al percibir que el día moría. Había mucho de espiritual en ese lugar, ahí donde se podía admirar lo perfecto de todo lo creado, donde la vida podía ser tan simple y a la vez tan triste. Un lugar mágico donde costumbres ancestrales se negaban a irse.

-Kamaria +.-la distrajo la voz de su amigo de la infancia, Dembo. Ella volteó a verlo sin mucho interés, su mirada denotaba la tristeza que la embargaba.

-¿Ya se ha ido?-le preguntó al notar su expresión.

-Si, salió hace un par de horas.-contestó tristemente.

-He ido al pueblo y traje una carta para él. Ahora ¿cómo se la haremos llegar?

-No lo sé, no me ha dejado dirección. No sabía donde iba a llegar. Solo se fue igual que vino aquí, con el deseo irrefrenable de conocer y de ayudar. Sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba y sin preocuparse por eso.-tomó la carta entre sus manos y leyó el remitente "Candice White Andrey"-Debe ser su hermana o su sobrina quizás.-murmuró con tristeza.

"O su esposa" pensó Dembo pero no quiso herirla más, así que se calló.

-Ya se te pasará Kamaria. –comenzó él, rodeando sus hombros cariñosamente –Es lógico, te has enamorado de sus ojos azules como el cielo y sus cabellos dorados como el sol, porque es diferente a todos los hombres que habías conocido.

-No Dembo, te equivocas. No me enamoré de su pelo o sus ojos, no me enamoré tampoco del color de su piel. Sino de la persona que es por dentro. Es un hombre íntegro, apasionado de sus ideales, amable y considerado; es un hombre como no había encontrado ninguno, ni creo volver a encontrarlo…-su amigo desvió la mirada, incapaz de verla llorar por otro hombre, incapaz también de abandonar el cómodo lugar que tenía como su amigo para arriesgarse a declararle sus sentimientos y sintiéndose inferior al lado de aquel hombre que ocupaba el corazón de la mujer que había amado toda su vida. –Pero supongo que así tenía que ser; él estaba de paso. Aún no encuentra lo que busca y por eso tenía que continuar su camino, al menos la vida me permitió conocerlo, al menos estuvo aquí, iluminando todo a su paso. Te digo Dembo; la mujer que conquiste su corazón será muy afortunada.

Él no contestó nada, ella se quedó en silencio sin romper la cercanía con su amigo y pronunciando en su mente el nombre que había repetido noche tras noche en sus horas de insomnio: Albert.

* * *

El día había llegado, el segundo festival de mayo al que asistía. Era extraño, pero llegó a pensar que no asistiría a otro. No tenía planes de irse del colegio; debía terminar y agradecerle la oportunidad al tío William. Pero, por otro lado, estaba el asunto del supuesto compromiso con Anthony; el tío abuelo no le había respondido aún y George le dijo que posiblemente la carta se perdió así que escribió otra explicándole la situación y rogándole que no la obligara a casarse. Ella tenía sus dudas; pensaba que posiblemente toda esa idea provenía en realidad de él y que la carta había llegado a su destino, pero él simplemente la había ignorado. Pero se rehusaba a creer que un hombre tan bueno, que la acogió en su familia y la llenó de lujos y atenciones, aunque jamás lo había conocido, ahora quisiera tratarla como un objeto, como alguien que no tiene opinión ni capacidad de decisión.

Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba a Annie, que como siempre, era la encargada de arreglar sus rebeldes rizos para la ocasión. Terry y ella habían acordado disfrazarse de Romeo y Julieta, así que lucía un vestido blanco con bordados dorados ceñido hasta el pecho y cayendo amplia y elegantemente desde ahí, el escote cuadrado rematado en una cinta de seda dorada, las mangas le parecían enormes, si bajaba los brazos llegaban hasta el piso; pero lucían espléndidas. Para rematar el estilo renacentista Annie le trenzaba su abundante cabellera rubia, entrelazando una cinta de seda dorada. Mientras tanto ella recordaba el desfile de esa mañana donde ella iba ataviada con un lindo vestido que solo usaban las nacidas en mayo, su caballero iba escoltándola. Recordó lo apuesto que lucía Terry con su traje azul. Sin duda al pobre no le causaba mucha emoción desfilar ante toda la escuela, pero nunca borró de su rostro la sonrisa; lo hacía solo por ella y eso era algo que Candy agradecía profundamente.

-Candy, quiero pedirte que me perdones.-la sorprendió Annie.

-¿Por qué Annie?-la vio por el espejo.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo debí pedir tu perdón por haber tomado tu lugar, por evitar que te adoptaran los Britter y en cambio ser yo su hija adoptiva. Perdóname por arrebatarte tu oportunidad de tener unos padres. Perdóname por favor.- dijo Annie con la voz quebrada debido al llanto que comenzaba a caer.

-Annie, no te pongas así o arruinarás tu maquillaje.-trató de bromear Candy.

-Por mi fue que no quisiste ser adoptada por los Britter, en cambio yo acepté gustosa y te abandoné. Pero es que yo deseaba tanto tener una familia…

-Lo sé Annie. No debes culparte por eso. Además finalmente fui adoptada.-la reconfortó.

-Pero no tienes un papá y una mamá.-habló entre sollozos Anne.

-Bueno no, pero tengo unos primos fabulosos. –le guiñó el ojo la pecosa. –Escucha Annie, yo nunca te guarde rencor por lo de tus padres, además estoy segura que tu mamá me hubiera echado antes de una semana, con lo revoltosa que soy.

-Candy. –hizo una pausa para controlar su llanto y continuó-Yo sé que sonará mal lo que voy a decirte pero creo que si hubiese sido yo la que se quedara en el hogar de Pony, bueno ahora no sé que sería de mí. Si me hubieran llevado a casa de los Legan yo no hubiese soportado y seguramente los Andrey no me hubieran adoptado a mi. Yo no tengo esa cualidad que tú tienes de provocar que todos te amen.

-¿Pero qué dices? Seguro que te hubieran adoptado; eres linda y talentosa, tú si que eres una dama. Mi hermanita es una dama.-dijo acariciando sus negros cabellos. –No vuelvas a mortificarte con eso, creo que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Tú tienes una familia y yo también; – y pensó no solo en sus primos sino en el castaño que habitaba su corazón – justo como lo soñábamos de niñas. Ahora su majestad, sonría. No querrá que su caballero esta noche la vea con ese semblante. Archie seguramente lucirá guapísimo.-quiso animarla Candy.

-Si.-respondió sin mucho entusiasmo Annie.

-Annie, ¿es mi impresión o ya no estás enamorada de Archie?

La morena sonrió tristemente y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-No sé si alguna vez lo estuve. No sé lo que es estar enamorada, no sé que siento por él. Pero tengo la impresión que entre él y yo no existe amor. Bueno, en él siempre ha sido obvio que no me ama y yo… no lo sé, tal vez me cansé de esperar que un día lo hiciera.

-Pero él es atento contigo y te pidió ir con él al baile.

-Eso no significa nada, vamos juntos porque es cómodo para ambos. Porque nos conocemos y tenemos confianza, es mejor que ir con otra persona.-Annie interrumpió a Candy que quería objetar algo-Déjalo Candy; una vez te pedí que me ayudaras pero ahora te pido que no le digas nada, así está bien. Déjame caer Candy, quizás lo necesito para crecer.

La rubia se quedó callada y ambas prosiguieron con su tarea de embellecerse para el baile, el último evento del festival de mayo. Candy se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que Anne habló, ella estaba segura que al hablar de su desamor estaría destrozada, llorando y pidiéndole que hiciera algo para que Archie estuviera con ella. Siempre había sido así, Annie lloraba y Candy solucionaba el asunto para que su hermanita tuviera lo que quería. De pronto pensó que posiblemente se equivocó al tratarla así y ahora Annie pagaba las consecuencias. Al menos parecía no ser demasiado tarde para enmendar el camino, al menos Annie parecía dispuesta a hacerlo aunque en el proceso sufriera algunos golpes.

Patty que como siempre estaba lista mucho antes que sus dos amigas, golpeó nuevamente la puerta para encaminarse junto con Candy y Annie al salón. Lo encontraron todo espléndido, nada parecido a lo frío y severo que lucía siempre el colegio. Desde lasemana anterior las religiosas se afanaron en el arreglo de la escuela. Cuidaron al extremo la limpieza y el orden y engalanaron los pasillos principales y desde luego el gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile que cerraba el festival. Gran parte de los padres de familia se reunían esa noche y tenían que constatar que las enormes sumas de dinero que desembolsaban para mantener a sus hijos en ese prestigiado colegio valían la pena en cuanto a lujo y cuidado se refería.

Miles de luces alumbraban el amplio salón con cortinas nuevas en sus ventanales, grandes mesas con manteles de fina tela que tenían ponche y excelentes bocadillos. Los meseros se paseaban elegantemente vestidos procurando atender a los muchos invitados que asistían con llamativos trajes, procurando mostrar su buen gusto y fortuna.

Los primos Andrey ya se encontraban en el salón esperando ansiosos a sus damas. La que acompañaría a Anthony esa noche llegó primero y él se alejó un poco de sus primos para recibirla.

-Señores.-se acercó Terry a saludar inclinando de cabeza.- ¿Dónde está el tercero?

-Buenas noches Terry. Anthony se fue hacia allá, supongo que volverá.-contestó Stear intentando arreglar la corbata que acompañaba su atuendo de sir Isaac Newton. 1

-Espero que no lo haga.-comentó Archie ayudando a su hermano al notar su incapacidad en esos asuntos.

Terry lo miró confundido pero no tuvo tiempo a preguntar el por qué de su comentario pues en ese momento sus ojos voltearon a la entrada como si los llamaran; enseguida entendió porque: su Julieta había entrado. Annie lucía espectacular con ese vestido del siglo XVI, como la reina Elizabeth* y Patty también lucía muy linda vestida de hada, pero para Terrence ellas no eran más que el sequito de la verdadera reina, su reina, su pecosa. Se acercó embelesado a besar su mano, los otros chicos a su lado hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas pero para él todo lo demás perdió importancia; no oía más que un vago rumor de las voces a su alrededor, no veía más que sombras difusas junto a él. Solo veía y oía a la rubia Julieta que tenía frente a él y lo hechizaba con su cálida sonrisa.

-¿Me permite esta pieza milady?-le preguntó sin soltar su mano.

-Por supuesto milord.-contestó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que para él le daba un aspecto más encantador.

-Deberían apresarte.-le dijo de pronto mientras bailaban, ella lo miró sorprendida-Debería ser un pecado lucir tan hermosa que arrebatas el aliento de cualquier hombre que te ve. Tú vas a llevarme a la tumba hermosa Julieta; vas a ser la causante de que me bata en duelo con un sinfín de hombres que osen mirarte con deseo y quizás alguno logré matarme, envalentonado por el ansia de tenerte.

Candy parpadeó repetidas veces, pensando que era el halago más extraño que había escuchado, incluso viniendo de Terry.

-No tendrás que batirte en duelo con nadie; no debe importarte que alguien me mire, mientras no se atreva a más. Por que sabes muy bien que las únicas miradas que aprecio son las tuyas, que ningunas otras manos me acarician sino las tuyas y que los únicos besos que ansío son los de tus labios.-él se humedeció los labios al escuchar esto y ella siguió cada lento movimiento con la mirada, saboreando esos dulces labios y refrenando su deseo de besarlos ahí mismo, sacudió un poco la cabeza y continuó-Soy tu Julieta, solo tuya, completamente tuya.

Terrence curvó un poco los labios en una extraña sonrisa y la miró con cierta picardía.

-Bueno, no completamente aún. Pero pronto.

Candy prefirió desviar la mirada con la cara roja de vergüenza; no es que supiera con lujo de detalle a que se refería Terry, nadie había hablado de esos asuntos con ella, pero si sabía que entre el hombre y la mujer ocurría algo muy íntimo, algo que parecía ser un secreto pero no por que fuera malo. Si era algo que hacían las parejas por que se amaban, no veía porque tendría que ser malo. Pero las monjas decían que esas cosas ya se las enseñaría el esposo y Terry todavía no lo era.

* * *

Annie bailaba ese vals con Stear, después de haber concedido el primero a su pareja de esa noche y súbitamente se percató que sentía con Archibald algo muy parecido a lo que sentía al estar con su hermano. La hacían reír, le agradaba su compañía, se sentía tranquila a su lado, pero todo ese cosquilleo e inquietud que le provocaba en otros tiempos Archie, estaba desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar solo un cariño sincero, una amistad perdurable. Sonrió al convencerse que este nuevo conocimiento le ayudaría en el camino que se había trazado para encontrarse a sí misma. Pero entonces le golpeó como un rayo la intranquilidad cuando vio bailando a unos cuantos pasos de ahí a Anthony vestido con el kilt de su clan, acompañado de Elisa que lucía un vestido violeta fantástico.

-¿Qué hace Anthony con Elisa?-le preguntó a Stear, percatándose que el tono que usó no es el que debiera haber usado. ¿Sonó celosa acaso?

-¡Ah! Es una desgracia pero que se le va a hacer. Elisa le pidió a Anthony que la acompañara esta noche y él aceptó alegando que era mejor su prima a una desconocida, Anthony no tiene muchas amigas; además supongo que le dio pena que Elisa tuviera que venir acompañada de su hermano.-contestó Stear viendo a la pareja y saludándolos con la cabeza. Anthony sonrió y su mirada se fijó en Annie que por más que se esforzó por lucir sonriente no pudo ocultar del todo su descontento.

Ella agradeció que las vueltas del vals los alejaran de ahí, suspiro lo más quedo que pudo y trató de enterrar esa intrigante punzada que se instaló en su pecho. Miró hacia otro lado intentando borrar esa imagen y vio a Patty que parecía bastante divertida por algo que le decía Terry mientras bailaban, miró a Stear, él también los veía pero no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. Patty era su novia y sin embargo a él no le molestaba que bailara y bromeara con un joven tan apuesto como Terry, sin duda estaba seguro de los sentimientos que compartían, no había motivo para sentir celos. ¿Entonces porqué ella sintió eso al ver a Anthony bailando con Elisa? La diferencia era que Anne sabía las intenciones de Elisa para con Anthony y no le agradaban. Pero no tenía derecho, solo eran amigos, no tenía porque importarle que bailara con alguien más. Miró a Candy del otro lado del salón, bailando con Archie que ciertamente lucía estupendo en su atuendo medieval, a ella tampoco parecía molestarle que su novio bailara con otra chica y ella, al ver a Archie bailando con Candy no sentía el mismo desasosiego que le provocaba ver a Anthony. Su mirada se instaló en el piso y sonrió aunque no precisamente porque estuviera divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Stear sonriente.

-Nada.-levantó la mirada y procuro mostrarse amable-Es solo que veía lo pequeña que luce Patty junto a Terry.

Stear soltó una carcajada. –Es verdad.-dijo-Se le ve muy bajita. Terry es más alto que yo.

* * *

A pesar de la reticencia de Elisa, Anthony la convenció de cambiar de pareja en una pieza. Ella creía que iría corriendo a buscar a Candy, pero para su sorpresa la llevó adonde se encontraban sus primos conversando y tomando ponche, descansando un momento después de bailar "el Danubio Azul"2. Saludaron a todos y tomaron un poco de ponche también. Candy bailaba con Terry y Elisa pensaba que Anthony esperaba a que llegaran para llevar a bailar a la rubia. Sintió coraje mezclado con decepción. Pero cuando la pareja se acercó y la orquesta comenzó a tocar otra pieza no fue a Candy a quien invitó a bailar Anthony, sino a Annie. Elisa los miró desconcertada pero procuró ocultar su sorpresa; carraspeó y se dirigió a sus primos.

-Bueno, mi pareja se ha ido. ¿Quién va a bailar conmigo?

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, evidentemente nadie quería invitarla a bailar.

-Tú bailaste con ella en la fiesta de la tía. – le dijo Archie a Terrence.-Hazlo ahora también.

Terry lo miró con enfado, estuvo a punto de decir que aquella vez fue solo para encelar a Candy que estaba molesta con él, pero no podía ser tan grosero con una dama aunque se tratara de Elisa.

-Con gusto lo haría pero acabo de regresar de la pista, deseo tomar un poco de ponche. Pero tú ya has descansado, ve tú.

Archie miró a su prima como si lo estuvieran enviando al patíbulo, no a bailar un vals. Elisa bufó y manoteó en el aire.

-Son todos unos groseros. Vamos Alistear.-y jaló la mano de Stear que solo pudo dejar en manos de Patty su vaso y darles una mirada de espanto.

-Miren. ¡En buena hora se aparece Neal!- dijo Archie mostrando como Neal se acercaba a la mesa para coger un bocadillo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Neal desconcertado al notar como todos lo miraban.

-Que debiste estar aquí hace un minuto para llevar a bailar a tu hermana.-le dijo Archie y todos echaron a reír.

* * *

La noche era cálida y hermosa; el jardín del colegio aunque siempre estaba perfectamente cuidado parecía más encantador que nunca. Las violetas y azucenas que eran el orgullo de la hermana que cuidaba el jardín esparcían su delicioso y embriagador aroma, el murmullo de la fuente se antojaba relajante, la esplendorosa luna nueva y las miríadas de estrellas que brillaban orgullosas en el cielo completaban la atmósfera romántica y mágica.

Terry y Candy se habían escabullido del baile, procurando no ser vistos; con tanta gente en el salón no resultó difícil. Las monjas por mucho que intentaran siempre mantener el orden se veían superadas por la gran afluencia que siempre tenía ese evento. Se desvivían por atender a todos como reyes, eso tenía que admitirse. Preparaban todo con esmero y dedicación y cada festival era aclamado por las familias de los estudiantes.

La pareja se sentó en una banca cercana a la fuente, tomada de las manos, pero sin decir palabra. Candy agradecía internamente que el mal tiempo provocara que la tía pospusiera su viaje a

Inglaterra y no hubiese podido asistir al festival; de otra forma no hubiera pasado desapercibido para ella que Candy fuese pareja de Terry.

-¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó ella suavemente mirando su perfil dirigido al cielo nocturno.

Terry soltó un suspiro y sin mirarla contestó:-En nada. En todo. En como ha cambiado mi vida desde que te conocí.

-¿Te refieres a que antes no asistías a los festivales?-trató de bromear Candy. Él solo sonrió levemente sin apartar su vista de las estrellas.

-A eso también. –y se inclinó hacia atrás en la banca, recargando el peso de su torso en sus brazos –Pensaba en el mañana y en el ayer que nos condujo hasta donde estamos hoy.

Por mucho que a Candy le parecía encantador como lucía Terry cuando se encontraba meditabundo, no pudo disfrutar ese momento en su máxima expresión pues la mención del mañana le produjo un escalofrío. Había evitado pensar en el mañana, en la posibilidad de que el tío William no deshiciera el compromiso con Anthony, en tener que comunicárselo a Terry. Meditó si lo mejor sería decírselo en ese momento, debía confiar en que él lo entendería así como él confiaba en ella y le compartía sus más íntimos pensamientos. Algo la detenía; quizás era que se aferraba a aquella última esperanza que representaba la segunda carta que le enviaba al tío y que probablemente acabaría con todo ese embrollo antes si quiera que alguien más se enterara.

Sintió miedo repentinamente y se abrazó a aquello que le daba seguridad, el cuerpo cálido y amado de Terrence. Lo tomó por sorpresa pero la recibió gustoso, rodeando sus hombros mientras ella se aferraba a su cintura.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él enrollando sus rizos en su índice, algo que ya se había convertido en una costumbre y una caricia entre ellos.

-Nada.-contestó con la voz ahogada por el pecho de Terry.

-Si te sucediera algo me lo contarías. ¿Verdad Candy?- ella solo asintió.

-Es solo que repentinamente sentí miedo.-respondió quedamente.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que un día no estemos más juntos.

-¿Y por qué habría de suceder eso? Creedme señorita pecas cuando te digo que tendría que morir para alejarme de ti y aún entonces volvería aunque fuera en forma de mariposa que evolucionara de las larvas provenientes de mi cuerpo descompuesto; regresaría adonde quiera que tú estuvieras para llevarte mis besos de muerto.

La rubia levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, los de ella estaban salpicados de lágrimas. Tomó el perfilado rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y le dijo:

-Terry, te amo. Nunca olvides que te amo.

Pocas veces ella había tomado la iniciativa de besarlo, pero ya había experimentado suficiente para perder la vergüenza, ahora incluso deseaba que él se diera cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba sus besos, lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos. Llevó sus labios a los de él con ternura y los acarició suavemente, él correspondió de la misma forma. Después de unos momentos él sacó la punta de su lengua y delineó con ella los labios de Candy, ella se estremeció pero no se alejó. Terry la atrajo a su cuerpo con un brazo, firmemente pero a la vez con delicadeza. Ella quiso hacer lo mismo con su lengua sobre los labios de Terry pero apenas si saboreó un poco el carnoso labio inferior y retiró su lengua; parece que todavía se ponía nerviosa con ciertas cosas. Él sonrió sin despegar sus labios y volvió a besarla. Ella correspondió desatando la cinta que sujetaba el pelo de Terry y acariciándolo, sabiendo que era algo que él disfrutaba. Un crujido muy cerca de donde ellos estaban los sobresaltó, se separaron y buscaron a su alrededor, temiendo encontrar una monja pero lo único que vieron fue la silueta de un pequeño animal que no pudieron distinguir, corriendo hacia un árbol. Respiraron aliviados, se miraron y echaron a reír.

Recordarían esa noche como una de las más hermosas de sus vidas. Bailaron, rieron y disfrutaron el estar vivos y jóvenes. Sin pensar en que pronto algunos de ellos concluirían sus estudios ahí y tendrían que decidir que camino tomar, sin meditar que estaban por entrar a la adultez con todas las responsabilidades que implica. Solo llenando su ser de música y alegría, de luz y esperanza, de amor y amistad, de todo lo bueno que tiene para ofrecer la juventud.

* * *

Diario de Candice W. Andrey 1 de junio 1913.

Ha sido más de un año en el cual me he sentido madurar como un fruto, tornándome suave, dulce y pesada por dentro, pronta a ser arrancada. Hace un año que dejé de sentir como una niña para comenzar a sentir como mujer. En el cual descubrí el amor y el alborozo de sentirse amado. Todo gracias a un hombre singular que irrumpió en mi mundo con su mundo atormentado, aristocrático, liberado, masculino. Un año en el que aprendí tanto no solo gracias a las monjas sino a él que me ha enseñado a decidir con el corazón, que se lleva cualquier rastro de tristeza o nostalgia, que no le interesa en lo absoluto de donde vengo solo que vaya hacia adelante tomada de su mano.

Ha sido definitivamente una época hermosa y dichosa en la que he disfrutado tanto de estar viva y junto a la gente que quiero. Alguna vez me pregunté que hubiese pasado si no conocía a Terry en el barco; creo que de cualquier forma lo hubiera visto en el colegio y me hubiera fascinado con sus ojos de mar y su aire arrogante y melancólico a un tiempo. ¿Y si no lo hubiera conocido en lo absoluto? Probablemente ahora sería la más feliz esperando ansiosa mi boda con Anthony. Pero la vida lo puso en mi camino y mi corazón decidió entregarse a él; no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

George se ha ido a América a atender los negocios, según dice, antes de partir me aseguró que la carta debía de llegar esta vez a manos del tío abuelo y que pronto me responderá. Espero que así sea, el tiempo se agota. Si por alguna razón no consigo nada con el tío William estoy decidida… huiré con Terry.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

+ Nombre africano que significa "Bella como la luna".

*Elizabeth o Isabel I (7 sep. 1533, Greenwich, cerca de Londres, Inglaterra–24 mar. 1603, Richmond, Surrey). Reina de Inglaterra (1558–1603). Hija de Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena.

1 Sir Isaac Newton. (4 ene. 1643, Woolsthorpe, Lincolnshire, Inglaterra–31 mar. 1727, Londres). Físico y matemático inglés.

2. El Danubio azul, o El bello Danubio azul (título original en alemán: _An der schönen blauen Donau_ ), es un vals compuesto por Johann Strauss (hijo) en 1867.

NOTAS:

Hola mis queridas niñas. Ahora si me apuré para traerles su dosis de "Nada más" y espero que queden satisfechas con el contenido de este capítulo.

Yelibar: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias, aunque si te tomara la palabra al pie de la letra la pobre Annie ya habría sufrido un serio accidente de seguro. jajaja

Hime-Sora: ¡Soratan! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Si tú fuiste de las primeras que me honraron con su preferencia, como olvidarlo. Pues muchas muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí. jajaja Súmate al club de las que queremos ver a Susana muerta.

alsha: Te entiendo, eso de estar en arresto domiciliario no fue muy agradable. Pero al menos ya tenemos algo que contarles a nuestros hijos. -En mis tiempos se desató una epidemia...-jajaja

Roni de Andrew: Entiendo perfectamente las razones de tu ausencia porque son las mismas por las que yo me ausente de estos lugares durante abril. Pero que bueno es tenerte de vuelta. Así que tú también le tienes mala voluntad a Annie ¿eh? Si, yo sé que es medio egoísta, pero ¿quién no lo ha sido alguna vez? No sé que vaya a suceder con esos dos (bueno si, tengo una idea de lo que va a suceder) pero veamos que tal se desarrola. Supongo que Maly no está enterada de lo que está sucediendo con su Anthony por aquí y no le digas ¡porque se me arma la de San Quintin! Espero que ahora si hayas comprendido un poco mejor a mi Terry que a veces no puede controlar sus impulsos, pero igual es bellísimo. (también Albert, ya lo sabes) Bueno, esta comentario quedó muy largo pero es que vale por tres reviews que me enviaste. Saludos.

Betsy-pop: que linda eres por escribirme esas cosas. Hiciste que mi corazón latiera más rápido de la emoción. ¿Yo escritora? ¡Que no daría por eso! Se me hace que les voy a cambiar los nombres y la voy a editar. Terencio en vez de Terrence, Candida en vez de Candice... jajaja

Chibandrey: jajaja Si, es cierto no podemos dejar a nuestro bello Anhtony con cualquiera. Por fin una que defiende la pareja Annie- Anthony. Muchas gracias por leer y por enviarme tu review. Cuídate.

Karina Natsumi: Tú si que eres de pocas palabras pero concisa. Me alegra mucho que te parezca linda mi historia y espero seguir contando con tu compañía. Saludos.

¿Qué les parece si organizamos una encuesta? ¿Quién está a favor de la pareja Annie-Anthony y porqué? ¿Y quién aborrece la idea y porqué? Espero que me puedan comentar.

Les envío muchísisisisisimos saludos y mis mejores deseos. Que tengan unos días estupendos y que sus planes se lleven a cabo.

Un beso a todas.

Nashtinka


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capítulo XVIII_**

"La más larga caminata comienza con un paso" - Proverbio Indio.

* * *

India es un impresionante país de enorme colorido que se presenta como un calidoscopio de diferentes gentes y culturas. Al oeste, Rajasthan muestra con orgullo su maravillosa ciudad rosa, Jaipur, mientras Udaipur mezcla con romanticismo palacios de mármol con jardines a orillas del lago; en Uttar Pradesh se encuentran los ghats sagrados de Varanasi, a orillas del río Ganges, los que han sido un punto famoso del peregrinaje para los indios que acuden a lavar sus pecados en el río. Designado a menudo Benarés, Varanasi es la ciudad viva más vieja del mundo. Bengala occidental ofrece al visitante sus impresionantes vistas del Himalaya, monasterios budistas y plantaciones de té; mientras, Kerala se caracteriza por sus lagunas, canales y lagos rodeados de palmeras.

La primera impresión que se llevó Albert al pisar Calcuta fue desconcertante; olores fuertes, ruido, acoso de los comerciantes ofreciendo sus mercancías y de los mendigos pidiendo limosna. La ciudad seguía teniendo mucho movimiento aunque los británicos hubiesen decidido trasladar la capital a Nueva Delhi.* Resultaba demasiado poblada y moderna para el gusto del trotamundos, al igual que Bangladesh; así que estando en esta última ciudad decidió seguir el Ganges, disfrutando del paisaje totalmente indio con un clima tropical que da lugar a exuberante vegetación donde este amante de la naturaleza pudo apreciar por primera vez a un tigre de bengala en libertad. Llegó hasta la ciudad de Patna, ubicada al nordeste de India y a orillas del Ganges; se estableció en sus inmediaciones.

Estaba recargado en una roca, junto al camino por donde sabía regresaban las mujeres de lavar en el río. Recordando la primera vez que la vio, sumergida hasta las rodillas en el río lavando afanosamente la ropa que llevaba en una cesta. Su mirada vagaba sin dirección cuando se encontró con el pelo más negro y brillante que hubiese visto, con el perfil más regio y los ojos violáceos más dulces con una chispa inconfundible de inteligencia. No pudo apartar la vista de ella. A partir de ese día fue diariamente al río esperando verla; pronto descubrió su horario y se presentaba en el lugar de la manera más inocente, como un viajero admirando el paisaje y haciendo bocetos de él, pero quien diera un vistazo a su cuaderno de dibujo lo hallaría lleno de dibujos de ella. Ahora ahí estaba, como un chiquillo ansioso de que llegara lo que anhelaba; nervioso, frotándose los dedos sin poder decidir que haría cuando pasara por ahí; había tomado su mochila muchas veces dispuesto a irse y todas se había arrepentido, entusiasmado por la esperanza de ver más de cerca sus ojos. "El camino es público, cualquiera puede descansar aquí"-pensaba tratando de darse ánimo. Reía internamente de su reacción ante unos ojos bonitos, pero por alguna razón intuía que aquella mujer era mucho más que solo unos ojos bonitos.

Albert se sintió como un adolescente cuando notó la reacción que tuvo su estómago al ver a lo lejos la figura de aquella joven de cabellos negros ataviada con su sari* de brillantes colores. Siempre la había visto acompañada de otra mujer mayor pero por alguna razón esa tarde iba sola. Él sonrió y respiró profundo aferrándose a su cuaderno de dibujo que tenía abierto esperando disimular un poco que solo estaba ahí para esperarla. Ella lo vio y se detuvo un momento, Albert temió que evitara pasar por ahí, aunque en realidad solo le quedaría regresar por donde venía. Para su sorpresa ella reanudó el paso viéndolo fijamente, tanto que fue él quien se sintió intimidado. A pesar de eso se preparaba para hablarle con lo que había estado ensayando todo el día; pero ella se adelantó.

-Me parece que le encantan los alrededores. Debe tener ya muchísimos dibujos del río.-dijo con una sonrisa extraña que le hizo saber a Albert que ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía ahí.

Se quedó paralizado un segundo y no respiraba, sorprendido ante lo que sucedía.

-Si, la zona es digna de dibujarse, de admirarse. Es muy hermosa.-respondió y no se refería a la zona. Ella desvió un momento la mirada y en sus mejillas se dibujó un leve sonrojo, pero enseguida lo escudriñó nuevamente con sus ojos irreales.

-Entonces supongo que lo veré algún otro día, dibujando.-se acomodó la cesta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Puedo acompañarla? Le ayudo con la cesta.

-No señor. No puedo caminar con un desconocido.-le contestó viéndolo por encima del hombro.

Él se adelantó hasta quedar de frente a ella y haciendo una reverencia se presentó.

-Albert Andrey a sus pies señorita. Ahora ya no soy un desconocido.-sonrió, ella también sonrió levemente.

-Lo siento pero no es tan sencillo.-lo rechazó pero a pesar de eso no sonó descortés. Comenzó a andar sin mirar atrás.

-Espere, al menos dígame su nombre.

Ella se detuvo pero tardó un poco en voltear, finalmente lo hizo.

-Latika.+

Albert seguía yendo al río a ver a Latika lavar y mientras lo hacía ella volteaba de vez en vez y le sonreía al igual que él. Las mujeres que la acompañaban enseguida se dieron cuenta y no la dejaban sola por ningún motivo así que Albert comprendió que tenía que ganarse la confianza de esas mujeres, cosa que no le resultó difícil. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de su personalidad con solo verlo. Pronto hasta las más reacias lo saludaban animosas y sonreían cómplices al ver a la pareja conversar.

-¿Nos acompaña Albert?lo sorprendió un día Latika.

-Por supuesto.- Y presto le quitó el cesto de las manos para llevarlo él, a pesar de la oposición de Latika que estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien realizara esas actividades.

Así Albert conoció al padre de Latika, Dhruv #, un anciano agradable que a veces sin embargo se encontraba de muy mal humor, el pobre hombre no podía soportar el paso del tiempo y las incapacidades que le dejaba; acostumbrado como estaba a trabajar todo el día desde su más tierna infancia, se sentía desesperado de no poder hacer lo de antaño debido a sus achaques.

En la pequeña casa también vivía el sobrino de Latika, un pequeño vivaz llamado Akhilesh &, con unos grandes ojos cafés que veían todo con mucho interés. Su madre había ido en busca de trabajo al enviudar, encontró como sirvienta en la casa de un adinerado señor inglés y dejó al pequeño al cuidado de su hermana y Latika lo hacía con tanto amor como si de su propio hijo se tratara; además de ocuparse de la casa y trabajar en las tierras de su padre.

Albert no viajaba con la finalidad de buscar romances, lo hacía por su ansia de aprender y ayudar. Por su espíritu libre e intrépido que no podía mantenerse encerrado. Por su amor al mundo que lo rodeaba; encontraba la belleza incluso en las condiciones más difíciles. Era capaz de admirar la fuerza de un campesino así como la inteligencia de un diplomático. Y en realidad, no se sentía especialmente inclinado a buscar una compañera; él era feliz viajando y para eso era más sencillo estar solo. Pero ya que la vida le ofrecía ese regalo, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

La diferencia de culturas, sin embargo, presentó el primer obstáculo a vencer. En la India, los padres arreglan el matrimonio de sus hijos buscando parejas de la misma casta y similar nivel social y económico, así que el matrimonio con extranjeros era algo rarísimo, Albert se dio cuenta de eso cuando seriamente le comunicó al padre de Latika su deseo de desposarla. El anciano, que había estado hasta hace un momento de lo más alegre, borró su sonrisa y su expresión se volvió seria. Miraba intensamente a Albert y él no atinaba a decir nada que sacara al señor de su silencio.

-Nosotros nos casamos con personas de nuestra nacionalidad y clase.-finalmente habló.

-Lo sé señor. Pero yo amo a Latika, es una mujer maravillosa y haré lo que sea necesario para que ella sea mi esposa.-contestó Albert pausadamente.

Dhruv tomó un sorbo de té y suspiró sin levantar la mirada.

-Latika estuvo comprometida. Su nombre era Samir* y era un buen muchacho. Pero también era un idealista y lamentablemente murió por eso. Fue asesinado en los disturbios de Calcuta, donde se manifestó contra la opresión británica.-informó solemne Dhruv.

Albert, consternado, agachó la cabeza. No porque le molestara el que Latika hubiera estado comprometida, sino porque de pronto pensó que ella misma no deseaba casarse porque aún no olvidaba a Samir. Albert sabía que el amor normalmente no era la motivación para los matrimonios indios, pero no podía dejar de sentir celos de un hombre muerto que quizás estuvo en el corazón que él deseaba para sí.

-Si Latika no se ha casado no es porque nadie se haya mostrado interesado, pero yo no he querido pactar un matrimonio por falta de recursos.-torció los labios en claro gesto de molestia e impotencia- Mi hija no tiene dote. Ahora ya lo sabe, además de que usted no es indio, no puedo entregarle a mi hija porque no tengo que darle como dote.

Albert lo miró un momento y después sonrió francamente.

-¿Pero no se da cuenta que por eso precisamente es perfecto que me la entregue a mi? Yo no soy indio y en mi país no se acostumbra el recibir dote de la familia de la novia; así que yo no la pido ni la aceptaría. Sería demasiado privilegio desposar a Latika como para además pedir bienes materiales de usted.

-¿Sabe qué es lo que piensa Latika de esto?-preguntó Dhruv pensativo.

-Primero quise hablar con usted, pero creo que no le soy desagradable.-contestó Albert sintiendo crecer en su corazón la esperanza.

-Yo ya estoy viejo y cansado y estoy seguro que a la madre de Latika no le gustaría que dejara a nuestra hija en estas condiciones, tan desprotegida… Lo pensaré y le daré mi respuesta en unos días. Aunque sería más apropiado hablarlo con sus padres.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño y mi madre murió al darme a luz; fui criado por una tía pero ella no está en condiciones de hacer el viaje hasta acá.-dijo Albert sopesando que tanto debía informar acerca de su familia y su posición, sabiendo que los indios no ven muy bien los matrimonios entre gente de estratos distintos. Pero quería que esta se convirtiera en su familia también y lo que más deseaba era ser sincero.

-Bien, ya lo veremos entonces.-dijo el hombre levantándose y palmeando el hombro de Albert.

* * *

Acomodado en la rama de un árbol, Terry esperaba. Era un quinto domingo como tantos; solo en el colegio, disfrutando la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado pero sintiéndose también a veces un poco abandonado. Es cierto que había visto más a su padre en estos meses que en cinco años, pero de eso a que el duque lo invitara a convivir con su familia había un abismo de distancia; y de cualquier forma a Terrence no le atraía la idea.

Si tan solo Candy no hubiera ido a recibir a su tía que regresaba de América. Ella era huérfana, como él se consideraba, sin embargo ella había encontrado un lugar dentro de la familia Andrey y era querida por casi todos los que la conocían gracias a su carácter sencillo y alegre mientras que él solo la tenía a ella. En ocasiones se sentía tan celoso de sus primos y cualquiera que obtuviera parte de su tiempo, atenciones y cariño, tan egoísta al desear tenerla solo para sí, al pensar que si ella no tuviera a nadie más, como él, no tendría que compartirla y no estaría completamente solo cuando ella se fuera, porque no se iría.

-¿En qué momento sucedió esto?-se preguntó –Antes no me importaba estar solo porque siempre lo había estado; pero desde que ella llegó supe lo que era sentirse realmente solo siempre que ella no está a mi lado. Tarzán pecosa, te has convertido en una necesidad, en mi mundo y mi familia. Si tan solo pronto pudieras serlo realmente para no tener que separarnos ni un día.

Cansado de esperar, decidió dirigirse al edificio de mujeres para averiguar si ya comenzaban a llegar y procurar encontrarse con Candy. Se encontró con un grupo de jovencitas que eran dirigidas a sus habitaciones por una religiosa pero entre ellas no estaba su pecosa, se escondió en un estrecho y poco transitado pasillo seguro que por ahí tendrían que pasar las señoritas que llegaran. Después de unos minutos su corazón brincó al oír una voz bien conocida por él.

-Candy, baja la voz.-escuchó que le indicaba la hermana Margaret y lo hizo sonreír.

Vio pasar a un surtido grupo de chicas que caminaban muy serias y algunas susurrando sobre su visita al mundo exterior, ninguna se percató de su presencia. Por fin, al final del grupo venía la rubia que le había robado el corazón. Sin pensarlo alargó el brazo para tomar su mano y atraerla hacia donde él estaba escondido, la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y estaba seguro que iba a gritar, por eso enseguida tapó su boca con la suya y le dio un largo beso, ella al principio se revolvía desesperada bajo su cuerpo y gemía molesta pero una vez que pasó la sorpresa y se dio cuenta quien la besaba se relajó y correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué crees que haces? Nos pueden ver.-le dio un golpe cuando se separaron.

-Hace un momento no te acordabas siquiera de las monjas que nos pudieran ver.-le dijo con su sonrisa irónica.

-Además yo venía conversando con Patty, seguro se asustó cuando vio que había desaparecido.

-Como si ella no hiciera lo mismo con Stear.-dijo tirando de un rizo de Candy.

-¡Ay, eres imposible!

-¿Te parece? Tal vez por eso resulte tan irresistible para ti.-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Candy que no apartaba la mirada de sus labios entreabiertos. Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de rozar los labios de la chica y sonrió triunfante. -¿Lo ves? Otra vez ha dejado de importarte que alguien nos pueda ver.

Candy reaccionó dándole un empujón y haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Y si estaba un poco molesta pero por el beso que quedó solo como un anhelo.

-Mejor me voy o la hermana Margaret notará mi ausencia.-dijo levantando la nariz, indignada y comenzando a andar.

-Candy.-la llamó Terry y ella volteó por encima de su hombro-Te espero en la colina.-agregó de una manera que no admitía discusiones. Ella solo asintió.

Candy corrió para darle alcance al grupo que ya había llegado a la zona de las habitaciones y se encontró con cierto barullo causado por la partida de una alumna. Se trataba de una chica a la que Candy solo conocía de vista pero que había tenido cierto trato con Elisa. Las señoritas cuchicheaban mientras veían a Jane salir con su maleta acompañada de una monja. La hermana Margaret las instó a seguir caminando en silencio pero las chicas seguían preguntándose unas a otras si alguien conocía la razón por la que la chica abandonaba el colegio.

-¿Su familia ya no tendrá dinero?-dijo una.

-No es eso. Yo escuché que va a casarse.-contestó otra.

-¿En serio? ¿Con quién?-preguntó una tercera.

-Con el hijo de un lord, la muy afortunada…-intervino Luisa, la amiga de Elisa.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó Elisa, interesada.

-Escuché a mi mamá que hablaba con una de sus amigas sobre el asunto. Dicen que los van a casar.

-Un matrimonio arreglado…-supuso la que inició el tema.

-No, no estaban comprometidos hasta hace un mes. Parece que Jane logró obligar a Phillip, que así se llama, a casarse con ella.-contestó Luisa en voz baja.

-¿Cómo se obliga a un hombre a casarse?-preguntó Elisa.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Luisa sintiéndose mayor por poseer un conocimiento desconocido para su amiga, Elisa negó con la cabeza.-Pues parece que los descubrieron en la habitación de Jane haciendo algo no muy decoroso; todavía no se sabe si ella está de encargo, bueno, si ellos lo saben han sido muy discretos.

Candy había escuchado todo en silencio, para ella todo eso era nuevo también. La mirada de Elisa se cruzó con la suya en una expresión indescifrable pero ambas parecían sorprendidas. Candy llegó a la puerta de su habitación y entró sin decir nada.

* * *

El período en el colegio pronto terminaría y Anthony se sentía particularmente inquieto; por el compromiso que había decidido la tía y por pensar en el futuro. Era hora de sentarse a pensar que haría con su vida, que deseaba, que lo motivaría, en fin, cual sería su función en su familia y en el mundo. Regresaba de la sala de música en la que le gustaba relajarse cuando vio a lo lejos a Candy que caminaba apresuradamente con una pila de papeles en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas? Déjame ayudarte.-dijo acercándose a la rubia y quitándole los papeles.

-Gracias Anthony. La hermana Clide me pidió que la ayudara y ya que no voy muy bien en su clase no tengo otra opción que hacerlo.-contestó ella levantando los hombros. Él sonrió.

-Candy,-comenzó Anthony pero hizo una pausa, parecía temeroso a seguir hablando, Candy lo miró alentándolo a continuar. –la tía habló conmigo este último domingo. Me ha dicho que sigue en pie lo del compromiso y que pronto organizará la fiesta en la que lo anunciará a la sociedad.

El semblante de la joven se ensombreció. Pensaba en las cartas que había enviado al tío William y que eran su esperanza, pero que nunca habían recibido respuesta. George le preguntó si él podía ayudarle, al ver la insistencia con que preguntaba por el paradero del tío, pero seguramente él no podría hacer nada y ahora aunque buscara su ayuda él se había marchado a América. No había nada que hacer.

-Me lo esperaba.-fue lo único que dijo.

Anthony se extraño ante su reacción, pero pudo notar la tristeza de Candy. Se quedó callado, pensando en una solución para todo ese embrollo. Se decidió a hacer lo que se le había ocurrido un tiempo atrás; prefería irse, huir sin destino definido a ser el causante, aunque fuese indirecto, de la infelicidad de Candy. Ninguno de los dos se percató que una figura femenina los seguía a poca distancia, escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

* * *

Elisa entró a su habitación dando un portazo, sin importarle que alguna monja pasara por ahí y la reprendiera. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin control, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía desesperada. Se tiró en la cama y dejó salir todo su dolor hasta que su cuerpo se cansó y sus ojos se hincharon, el dolor de cabeza empeoró.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, Anthony y Candy comprometidos. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué? Ella creyó que Anthony ya estaba perdiendo interés en la rubia y que Candy era pareja de Terry. Creía que con un poco más de paciencia y persistencia Anthony terminaría por notarla, por apreciarla, por quererla como ella a él.

Se levantó lentamente respirando con dificultad y fue al cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara y se quedó no supo cuanto tiempo recargada en el lavamanos, se miró en el espejo, se veía fatal. Su boca se contrajo y sintió un nudo en la garganta nuevamente, otra vez lloraría.

-No,-se dijo-esta no soy yo. Elisa Legan no se deja vencer tan fácilmente, ni es de esas mujeres que no sabe hacer otra cosa que llorar cuando las cosas no salen como ella esperaba.

Desvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando. Otra vez se miró en el espejo y notó que aunque sus ojos seguían enrojecidos habían recuperado su chispa habitual, torció la boca en lo que sería una sonrisa y se arregló un poco para salir.

Sabía que a esa hora lo encontraría ahí, todos sabían que por las tardes gustaba de cabalgar con la yegua que le permitían tener en los establos del colegio. Mientras se dirigía al establo oyó los cascos del caballo que se acercaban y se quedó parada en el camino, sabiendo que pasaría por ahí.

Terry haló las riendas fuertemente cuando la vio a mitad del camino y le dirigió una mirada molesta.

-¿No sabe que es peligroso hacer eso señorita?-le dijo.

-¿Crees conocerla bien?-le preguntó sin hacer caso a lo que él había dicho.

-¿A quién?

-A Candy.-contestó y se fijo muy bien en la reacción del joven.

Él sonrió con fastidio mientras Teodora se movía de un lado a otro, ansiosa por continuar con su carrera.

-No tengo tiempo ni interés para tus intrigas Elisa.

-No es una intriga, lo que voy a decirte no es más que la verdad. Lo acabo de escuchar de los propios labios de Candice. ¿Tú sabías que está comprometida en matrimonio con Anthony?-le dijo de golpe para evitar que se fuera.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ya te lo dije, los escuché a ambos conversando al respecto. Anthony le informó a Candy que la tía Elroy pronto organizará la fiesta de compromiso.-hizo una pausa y notó la duda en el rostro de Terrence-Así que tú tampoco lo sabías. Nos han engañado Dios sabe desde cuando.-dijo y la voz se le quebró.

-No puede ser. Es una mentira o un malentendido.-dijo más para sí Terry.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo y salimos de dudas?

Terrence le dio una penetrante mirada a Elisa, parecía desencajada, por mucho que se esforzaba no era la misma joven altiva y segura de siempre. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía? A su mente vinieron diversos episodios a los que no le había dado importancia; el que frecuentemente encontrara a Candy conversando con Anthony a solas, sus evasivas cuando Terry le hablaba del futuro, de aceptar el apoyo de su padre para que le otorgaran su mano. La última vez que le habló al respecto ella había alegado que deseaba que estuviera presente el tío William y que le había enviado una carta tratando de persuadirlo de regresar a Londres, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que eso fuera cierto.

Le indicó a Teodora que diera la vuelta y la fustigó para que comenzara a trotar, se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Candy se encontraba sumergida en la bañera disfrutando de un baño tibio al final del día. Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que el agua ya no era tibia y salió. Se enredó en una toalla su rizada cabellera y su cuerpo en otra. Pasó tarareando a su habitación para vestirse con su camisón y secar su cabello; buscó a tientas el interruptor y prendió la luz. Dio un salto cuando en su cama se encontró con Terry, sentado esperándola.

-¡Dios mío Terry! ¡Que susto me has dado! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo atropelladamente llevándose la mano al pecho.

Él no contestó, solo la veía con una mirada fría, dura como el acero. Se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a ella mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza de una forma que la hizo estremecerse y tensarse.

-Terry, no es correcto que estés aquí. Como ves no estoy vestida, ¿por qué no me esperas afuera? Enseguida salgo.-le dijo Candy nerviosa, sin saber que le ocurría a Terry.

De repente Terry soltó una carcajada que sonaba hueca e inspiradora de temor.

-Que no es correcto dice ella. Creo que no te corresponde hablar de lo que es correcto.-ella lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, totalmente confundida-¿O te parece que alguien que tiene novio estando comprometida con alguien más tiene la autoridad moral para definir lo que es correcto y lo que no?

Candy palideció y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Lo sabía, Terry lo sabía. ¿Pero cómo se había enterado? Estaba segura que solo Anthony y ella estaban al tanto y no había manera de que Anthony se lo hubiese dicho.

-Puedo explicarlo…-comenzó Candy.

-Así que es cierto. ¿Sabes? Todavía me resistía a creerlo.-la interrumpió Terrence-No puede ser, me decía, no mi pecosa. Pero ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera eres "mi" pecosa. Debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien, lograste engañarme. ¡Y yo que pensaba que yo era el que llevaba camino andado!-dijo riendo.

-Terry escúchame por favor.

-No hay nada más que decir. Excepto quizás cuando pretendías decírmelo. ¿Me ibas a enviar una postal desde tu viaje de bodas? ¿No me invitarás a la boda? Creo que me lo merezco por los servicios que te he dado. Me parece que Anthony quedará complacido con lo que te he enseñado, aunque claro, nos faltaron lecciones. De haber sabido que tenían la mente tan abierta y liberal me hubiese tomado otras libertades.-rompió la distancia entre ellos y llevó una mano a una de las nalgas de Candy, apretándola. Ella dio un respingo y le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Eres un insolente!

Él con la cabeza volteada aún debido al golpe la vio directamente a los ojos y Candy fue testigo nuevamente del fuego que se encerraba detrás de esos ojos azules. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó sobre ella besándola y la tiró a la cama. Terry dejó caer todo su peso sobre su delgado cuerpo desnudo. Candy sintió como la toalla se movía de su lugar e intentó sin éxito acomodarla y empujar a Terry. Él no se inmutó, era muy pesado y parecía enceguecido, la besaba con pasión y coraje, casi salvajemente, lastimándola. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Candy al darse cuenta que eso precisamente es lo que él buscaba: lastimarla como ella lo había lastimado a él. Entonces, más que nunca, estuvo segura que ese hombre la amaba profundamente.

Con un movimiento rápido Terry hizo a un lado la toalla que los separaba y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la nívea piel del cuello y los brazos de Candy, después siguió el contorno de su cintura y bajó hasta sus caderas. La sensación de las manos de Terry acariciándola le provocó un fuerte calor y temblor a Candy, a pesar de las circunstancias lo hallaba placentero. La boca de Terry abandonó sus labios para dirigir su atención a su cuello. De la garganta de la rubia salió un gemido ahogado.

-No Terry, por favor no.-dijo con un hilo de voz que dejaba ver su miedo.

Terry se detuvo al escucharla, se separó un poco de ella y la miró llorando, con su mano rozó la mejilla de Candy limpiando sus lágrimas. Se levantó sin mirarla profiriendo una maldición y salió por el balcón. Candy se levantó rápidamente al ver que se iba, sin importarle su desnudez.

-Terry espera.-dijo tratando de seguirlo pero él saltó sin prestarle atención.

Candy cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando aun más.

-Terry-musitaba una y otra vez entre el llanto-¿Qué no te das cuenta cuánto te amo? Si no fuera porque sé que es idolatría me postraría ante ti adorándote como si fueras una divinidad. Tanto así te amo, tanto así te necesito. No te vayas, no te vayas amor mío.

* * *

Patna, India a 2 de junio de 1913.

Querida tía Elroy:

Espero que todos se encuentren bien, que tu salud sea buena y que todo esté bajo control. Hace algunos meses que llegué a la India pero he estado viajando mucho dentro de ella. Esa debe ser la razón por la cual no había recibido correspondencia. Pero finalmente me establecí cerca de una pequeña ciudad donde he conocido gente maravillosa.

Antes de comunicarte lo que he hecho aquí, hay un asunto que me inquieta sobremanera y que quiero tratar contigo. He recibido una carta de Candy en la que me informa de su compromiso con Anthony. Como comprenderás me sorprendió mucho ya que yo soy su tutor y no recuerdo haber dado autorización para ningún compromiso. Tía, sé que me dirás que todo lo que haces es pensando solamente en el bienestar de la familia y te lo agradezco. Pero en esta ocasión tendré que negarme a acceder a tus deseos. En primer lugar, Candy no está interesada en casarse con Anthony y yo no tengo intenciones de obligarla; y en segundo, debiste haberlo consultado conmigo antes de tomar ninguna decisión. Sé que estando lejos es difícil considerarme como el responsable de la jovencita, pero lo soy, solo yo puedo decidir sobre su futuro y he decidido darle oportunidad a buscar su camino.

Te aseguro que quisiera ir a Inglaterra en el primer barco pero por desgracia ahora es imposible. Se ha desatado una epidemia de cólera y aunque aun no llega a esta población toda la zona está en cuarentena, así que por el momento no puedo salir del país; pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. Me he hecho amigo de un médico británico que está trabajando duro para controlar la epidemia.

Sé que no es la manera más adecuada para informarte esto pero como ves por el momento no tengo otra. Conocí una mujer extraordinaria llamada Latika y nos hemos comprometido en matrimonio. Supongo que la idea no te agradará mucho pero es una decisión inapelable, ya verás que te agradará cuando la conozcas. Además de ser preciosa, tiene una mente tan ágil que me fascinó desde la primera palabra que cruzamos, es sensible y considerada y yo la amo. En cuanto pasé la cuarentena y podamos viajar iremos a casa para que se conozcan.

Con todo mi afecto,

William A. Andrey

P.D. Confío en ti en lo referente a Candy; que cumplirás mi deseo de que siga estudiando sin preocuparse por el momento de ningún compromiso matrimonial.

* * *

Fin de la primera parte

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

* En 1772, Calcuta fue nombrada capital de la India británica (el llamado Raj británico), rango que conservaría hasta 1911.

*Prenda típica femenina que se coloca envolviendo un extremo de la tela alrededor de la cintura y pasando el otro encima de los hombros o de la cabeza.

+Nombre hindi que significa "Elegante"

# Nombre hindi que significa "Estrella polar"

& Nombre hindi que significa "Señor del universo"

*Nombre indio que significa "Viento"

NOTAS:

Hola queridas niñas espero que se encuntren muy, pero muy bien y muchas gracias por leer el capítulo XVIII de Nada más.

**Betsy-pop**: Mil gracias por seguir otorgándome el placer de tu compañía. Espero de verdad que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo. Seguimos en contacto.

**Yelibar**: ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? ¿Esperabas que se fugaran? Soy un poco mala creo pero esto tenía que pasar. Ya conocemos a Terry, es un poco impulsivo. Por cierto, ¿qué es pisa pasito? jeje

**Chibandrey**: Que gusto me dio recibir tu review y que me dices que esperas ansiosa la actualización. Eso es lo que me motiva seguir a pesar de todo, sus amables palabras. Pues una a favor de Annie, pobre nunca pensé que fuera tan odiada; la verdad a mi nunca me cayó mal, tampoco muy bien, pero creo que me daba un poco de lástima por ser tan insegura. Eso que decía que esperaría a Archie a pesar que sabía muy bien que él quería a Candy me daba no se qué. jaja Y eso que dices que si preferimos a Anthony con Elisa, mmmm...

**Roni de Andrew**: Nuevamente gracias por darte un tiempo para leer mi historia. Si, resulta lindo ver el lado amable de Terry con los que desea que sean sus primos, jeje. Y Roni, porfavor no te me enojes y no te vaya a dar un ataque porque Albert está comprometido con Latika. Es una buena chica, de veras. Pero además solo están comprometidos y aunque se casaran, muchas cosas pueden pasar. Pero no creas que me he olvidado de lo que te prometí, tú ten paciencia que Albert tiene mucho que contar todavía.

**alsha**: ¿Te sirvió el té de tila? Yo tuve que estar tomandouno compuesto de tila, azhar y con una sobredosis en él de gotas de pasiflora y valeriana mientras escribía el final de este capítulo. Ups, creo que quedé medio pacheca y por eso me quedó así. jaja Oye, si que te cae mal Annie, pero dale una oportunidad, la gente puede mejorar y madurar; y si no lo hace pues como le decía a Yelibar, la mandamos al Tibet y ya.

**marianasofía**: Que gusto me da encontrarte por estos lares y bienvenida seas al club Nada más. Si, creo que a Anthony se le dio un poco el complejo de Edipo, pero ya se le pasará, espero. Aún así lo queremos. Que gusto que te haya gustado la escena del tren, sin duda es de mis favoritas. Y gracias por compartir tu primer beso, seguramente ya leíste el mío; narré el primero que me dio mi marido, si, el que me sabotea mis Muchos saludos y espero que nos veamos luego por el cofre. Por cierto, marianasofia está algo largo, ¿no te podría llamar por el otro nombre?

Sé que me tardé un poco en actualizar y les ofrezco mis disculpas pero tuve unos días difíciles. Me lastimé la mano y pues no puedo escribir muy bien todavía. En segundo lugar estuve trabajando en un artículo que enviaré a un concurso, si sale ganador les avisaré para que compren la revista donde se va a publicar. Echenme porras. Y por último y lo peor fue que falleció mi primo, bueno era primo de mi esposo pero yo lo conocí desde pequeño y lo quería, jugabamos juntos cada que ibamos para allá y era un muchachito de diecisiete años muy noble, respetuoso y sonriente. Así que muchos dpias no tuve ánimo para escribir, ya que llegamos del pueblo donde vivía. Si los adultos no deberían morir por una enfermedad tan horrible como el cáncer, los jovencitos menos. Pero mientras vivamos en este mundo tendremos que sufrir de una u otra forma, esta vida es injusta. No pretendo predicarles ni mucho menos, cada una tiene sus creencias totalmente respetables pero al menos yo me consuelo leyendo en la Biblia que mi primo está descansando, que ya no siente dolor y que ciertamente Dios no se complace con injusticias como su muerte.

Así que este capítulo está dedicado a tí, Erick.

Hasta la próxima,

Nash


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo XIX**_

* * *

Despertó debido al frío que sentía y al dolor en todo el cuerpo. No sabía si era debido a la mala posición en que durmió o a las fuertes convulsiones que había tenido debido al llanto. Se sentó en la cama y movió el cuello de un lado a otro, cubrió con las cobijas su cuerpo desnudo; no supo a que hora se quedó dormida y no le interesó cubrirse al menos con su camisón. Abrazó sus piernas y el llanto comenzó a brotar nuevamente. Nunca había sentido semejante vacuidad, semejante angustia y dolor. Sentía tanto dolor que creía que no lo iba a soportar, que su cuerpo se quebraría en pedazos y su corazón dejaría de latir, pero después pensó que probablemente seguiría sintiendo dolor aun así.

Podía el sol caer del cielo, el cielo dejar de ser azul; podían los pájaros dejar de cantar y los árboles de reverdecer, podía la luna desaparecer y las estrellas no brillar más y ella no lo hubiese notado. El vacío en su interior era tan profundo que no le permitía percatarse de nada más. Se preguntó como era posible que todo pareciera tan normal, que el mundo siguiera girando cuando ella sentía que todo había acabado.

No tenía intenciones de entrar a clases pero la hermana Grey la encontró en un pasillo y la condujo a su aula, después de un buen regaño. Sobra decir que estuvo ausente todo el tiempo y que no atendía a nada ni a nadie. Cuando tuvo un receso corrió a la colina, aunque dudaba encontrarlo ahí no podía dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de encontrarlo, se aferraría a cualquier esperanza de solucionar el malentendido, por pequeña que esta fuera.

Como lo suponía, no estaba ahí. Él no le haría las cosas sencillas, eso era un hecho. Aun así, lo buscó en las ramas de los árboles y los alrededores donde tantas veces habían jugado, reído, discutido… Ahora no le importaría tener que soportar su mirada fría, su mal humor o sus celos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en verlo, en tenerlo frente a ella y obligarlo a escucharla. Corrió a los establos recordando que siempre que se sentía apesadumbrado o molesto salía a correr sobre los lomos de Teodora. Alguna vez le había dicho que la sensación del viento en su rostro le tranquilizaba.

La enorme puerta se abrió con un crujido y la yegua blanca volteó de inmediato, atenta a quien entraba.

-Teodora. ¿Creías que era tu amo? –le dijo Candy al notar las orejas paradas y los ojos bien abiertos del animal-¿No está aquí entonces?

La rubia se acercó y acarició brevemente el hocico del equino. Para asegurarse se asomó a todos los rincones donde pudiera estar Terry, no lo halló. Regresó al lado de Teodora y se dejó caer sobre la paja.

-¿No le has visto querida Teodora? ¿Dónde podrá estar?-notó un cubo con zanahorias, tomó una y se levantó para dársela a la yegua-¿Si lo ves podrías decirle que lo amo? Que todo parece tan gris si él no está para iluminar mis días con su sonrisa. Si, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? Él también te hace sentir alegre; tú también lo amas, solo que tú no le has hecho sufrir como yo. ¡Estúpida, estúpida Candy!

Teodora le dio un empujón en el hombro al ver que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de la joven y ella rió suavemente.

-Espero que tengas razón. Espero que todo se solucione.-le dijo quedamente mientras acariciaba su crin.

* * *

Parado frente a aquel lugar al que creía nunca más volvería sintió que la duda lo embargaba. Sentía como si estuviera traicionándola, a ella y a él mismo, se había jurado no caer nuevamente en los vicios que prometían hacer más ligeras sus cargas pero terminaban añadiendo peso. Inevitablemente terminó pensando en ella, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, recuerdos que ahora eran tan amargos como la hiel, porque ella ya no estaba ni estaría. Contrajo los labios e hinchó las aletillas de la nariz y abrió la puerta decidido. Buscó la mesa más alejada y solitaria y se sentó ahí, casi enseguida se acercó una mujer en sus treintas de caderas anchas y oliendo a grasa y tabaco.

-¿Qué quieres tomar primor?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Whisky. Tráigame la botella.-respondió sin verla.

La mujer se fue enseguida y él se quedó en el mismo estado en el que había estado desde la noche anterior. Taciturno, solitario, miserable, más de lo que había estado nunca. Antes al menos tenía solamente una ilusión de lo que sería el sentirse amado y necesitado, y amar y necesitar a alguien. Pero ahora lo había conocido, ahora sabía lo que se sentía tener esperanza y sueños, sentir que podría alcanzar las estrellas y tomarlas, que era capaz de todo porque ella así lo creía. Cuando la tenía entre sus brazos el mundo tenía sentido; las injusticias, las decepciones, los rechazos seguían estando ahí pero ya no ocupaban todo su pensamiento ni llenaban su espíritu de amargura porque ahora estaba ella que contrastaba las tristezas con su cálida sonrisa y su mirada enamorada, la que solo le daba a él. O al menos eso le había parecido todo este tiempo, estaba tan convencido que ella lo amaba como lo estaba de su amor por ella. Jamás hubiese imaginado que todo este tiempo ella le había estado mintiendo, jugó con sus sentimientos, los que por primera vez se atrevía a revelar confiando que ella cuidaría de ellos.

La mesera llegó con lo solicitado y le sirvió un vaso, dejando la botella sobre la mesa; él tomó el contenido del vaso de un sorbo y se sirvió otro, pero se limitó a sostenerlo entre sus manos, absorto en su color ámbar.

Su mente voló hasta aquella habitación donde unas horas atrás sus ilusiones habían muerto. Su piel aún se erizaba ante el recuerdo de la rubia envuelta solo con una toalla, del suave tacto de su piel y el sutil aroma de su pelo. Se miró la mano derecha, la misma con la que había acariciado su piel desnuda y frunció el ceño moviendo la cabeza ligeramente recordando que momentos después esa misma mano había limpiado las lágrimas de las rosadas mejillas de Candy. "No debí hacer eso, yo me había jurado respetarla."-se recriminó en su pensamiento. Una risilla salió de sus labios.

-¡Hasta donde he llegado! ¡Ella me traiciona y yo estoy lamentándome porque no me perdonará lo que hice! –dijo con una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

Sintió una presencia junto a él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con una joven rubia de cabellos ondulados que lo miraba insistentemente aunque con un dejo de timidez.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Antes que Terry abriera la boca para declinar su oferta ella ya había tomado asiento en una silla frente a él. Él la examinó brevemente y supo lo que la chica buscaba. A pesar de su atuendo que delataba su ocupación había algo en su mirada que dejaba ver aun cierta inocencia, sin duda era una de las muchas jóvenes desafortunadas que se veían forzadas a venderse para poder comer y quizás hasta mantener a sus familias.

-Lo siento pero deseo estar solo.-le dijo procurando no sonar tan hostil.

-Entiendo. Es una mujer, ¿cierto?-él le dio una mirada confundida y entonces agregó:-La que te tiene así, es una mujer.

Él no contestó, desvió la mirada con fastidio. No quería hablar al respecto y menos con una completa extraña. Ella recorrió la silla para estar más cerca de Terry y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Seguro ha sido un malentendido y pronto estarán juntos otra vez. No veo como una mujer no se enamore de alguien tan buen mozo como tú.

Terry solo torció la boca y continuó absorto en las tonalidades de su bebida.

-¿Por ella habías dejado de beber?-insistió en hacer conversación.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-por fin habló.

-Por el modo en el que contemplas tu vaso, indeciso. Y por tu mirada, se nota que estás pensando en ella.

-Eso ya no importa, pronto dejaré de hacerlo. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo…

La joven lo miró con tristeza y parecía meditar que decir cuando la figura de un hombre al otro lado del lugar llamó su atención; el hombre le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ella torció la boca.

-No es bueno que estés solo en este momento. Yo podría hacerte compañía.-le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él con movimientos sugerentes y colocaba una mano en el muslo de Terry, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Por un momento Terry se desconcertó y sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir al ver a la rubia y pensar enseguida en una rubia que le había quitado el sueño y las ilusiones. Se fijó mejor y vio que el pelo de esta joven no era tan rizado y que su nariz no era tan respingada, sino más bien recta y tampoco estaba llena de pecas; ni sus ojos eran de un verde profundo sino más parecido a las aceitunas. Soltó un suspiro. Era inútil, ni esa joven ni ninguna otra le arrancaría esa tristeza porque no era a cualquier mujer a la que deseaba, la deseaba a ella.

* * *

Apenas oscureció Candy se deslizó con cuidado hasta el dormitorio de Terry. Llevaba todo el día buscándolo y la desesperación se estaba haciendo presente porque las ideas se le estaban acabando. ¿Si no lo encontraba en el colegio donde lo buscaría? Como lo suponía no lo encontró, buscó por todos lados y no había ningún indicio de donde podría estar.

-¿Qué esperabas, que te dejara una nota así como está de dolido?-se dijo dando un puñetazo a la pared.

Miró la cama y se tumbó sobre ella con la nariz hundida en las almohadas, aspiró profundo, aún olía a él; un olor fresco con notas cítricas mezcladas armoniosamente con maderas, un olor masculino que la hacía imaginar que estaba entre sus brazos y que la hacía sentir mujer a pesar de que todavía no dejaba la adolescencia. Recordó vívidamente lo ocurrido en su propia habitación y se sonrojó violentamente al notar que esos recuerdos hacían reaccionar a su joven cuerpo. Recordó la sensación de las manos de Terry recorriendo su costado y sus brazos desnudos, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y los arrebatados besos que le dio.

-¡Maldición!-dijo apretando la almohada al encontrarla como única receptora de su enojo y frustración.

En ese momento recordó lo que había escuchado acerca de Jane y se le ocurrió que eso es lo que debió haber hecho esa noche; permitir que todo sucediera, de ese modo la tía no tendría otra opción que permitir que se casara con Terry para reparar la falta. Debió haber pensado en eso en aquellos momentos pero en vez de eso le dio miedo y sintió también una profunda tristeza de saber que Terry actuaba así por el dolor que sentía. No, no era así como deseaba que sucediera.

Salió al balcón, dispuesta a irse y vio que en el contiguo se encontraba Stear viendo a través de un telescopio. Despegó un segundo la cara del instrumento para hacer unas anotaciones y la vio.

-Candy ¿qué haces ahí?-le dijo sorprendido.

-¿No has visto a Terry?-contestó con la voz denotando cansancio.

-No, no lo he visto desde ayer. ¿Pasa algo?

-Es solo que no lo he visto y necesito hablar con él.

-Bueno Candy, tal vez está cabalgando o ha salido con su padre.-dijo Stear preocupado por el semblante que tenía su prima.

-Si, tal vez. Nos vemos después Stear.-y se fue dejando a un Stear preocupado y pensando por alguna razón que no debió haberla dejado ir.

Saltó la barda del colegio en un alejado y oscuro rincón, cuidando de no ser descubierta por la ronda. Una vez en la calle sintió un ligero estremecimiento, sabía que lo que pensaba hacer era peligroso pero no había otra opción, tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Se dirigió a la zona donde una noche se había encontrado con Albert, él le dijo que había conocido a Terry en una taberna cercana, probablemente la frecuentaba entonces. El problema era que había muchas por ahí.

Trataba de pasar desapercibida, había cubierto su cabeza con una mascada que hacía poco visible su rostro y oraba fervientemente cada vez que descubría que algún hombre la miraba con curiosidad. Recorrió todas las tabernas que pudo preguntando si habían visto a un joven con sus características pero no obtuvo resultados. Cuando despuntó el alba se sintió perdida; no había tomado ropa ni dinero así que por renuente que estuviera a abandonar momentáneamente la búsqueda y regresar al colegio, tuvo que hacerlo.

* * *

En el colegio todos se encontraban concentrados en organizar sus vacaciones de verano. Como cada año, muchos se irían para no regresar, su época en el colegio había terminado y ahora tendrían que seguir su camino según les pareciera mejor. Entre ellos estaba Anthony Brown que ante sí tenía una de las decisiones más importantes de su corta existencia. ¿Qué hacer con el resto de su vida? Ya tenía una idea de lo que quería, había estado meditándolo hacía ya varios meses y pensaba comentarlo con su padre a la brevedad. Pero quería estar completamente convencido de que eso es lo que deseaba hacer.

Caminaba apresurado y ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando chocó de frente con una chica que venía en sentido contrario al de él.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho.-dijo e instintivamente alargó los brazos para tomar a la mujer de los brazos y evitar que cayera.

-No, fue mi culpa, venía distraída.-dijo Annie con la cara roja y apenas atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos.

Anthony sonrió al darse cuenta de con quien había tropezado y la miró largamente sin soltarla. Ella se ruborizaba cada vez más pero no hacía nada por romper el contacto, le agradaba la cálida sensación que le provocaba la dulce pero penetrante mirada del apuesto rubio.

-¡Anthony, anda que llegaremos tarde!-le gritó Archie desde el final del pasillo haciendo que reaccionaran apresurada y torpemente, alejándose el uno del otro.

-Hasta luego Annie.-se despidió Anthony.

-Si, hasta luego.-contestó ella sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas.

Anthony echó a andar hacia su primo pero de pronto se detuvo y se volvió, tomó la mano de Annie y le dio un ligero beso, cuando la soltó sonrió coqueto y se fue. Ella se quedó parada ahí viendo como se alejaba y Archie los miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

Estaba exhausta, hacía dos noches que no dormía casi nada pero no podía ni pensar en quedarse en cama porque las monjas vendrían enseguida y porque quería dar otra vuelta por el colegio a ver si había regresado. Esta vez iría también a los lugares menos pensados, donde él no acostumbraba estar, si volvía al colegio quizás estaría ahí para evitar encontrarse con ella. Estaba en el jardín frontal, muy cerca de la entrada principal cuando alcanzó a ver un carruaje muy elegante con el escudo de los Grandchester en la portezuela. Se encaminaba hacia allá cuando vio al padre de Terry que salía del edificio de las oficinas y desvió sus pasos hacia allá.

-Duque, ¿ha visto a Terry?-se apresuró a preguntar apenas estuvo frente a él, olvidándose de todo protocolo.

Él elegante señor la miró con una disimulada sonrisa.

-Buen día señorita Andrey. Un placer verla, como siempre.-dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia y besando la mano de la chica.

-Lo siento señor, disculpe mi falta de modales. El placer es todo mío.-dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Respecto a su pregunta: no, no le he visto. De hecho yo quería hacerle la misma pregunta a usted. Vine para ultimar los detalles de su salida del colegio y la hermana Grey me ha dicho que tiene dos días que no sabe de él.

Candy pareció descorazonada, desesperada; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se contuvo y no las dejó escapar. El duque se agachó un poco y la vio con ternura.

-Lo quieres de verdad, ¿no pequeña?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y asintió apretando los labios para no llorar.

-No te preocupes, él es así, impulsivo por naturaleza. Mandaré a varios hombres ha buscarlo de inmediato. Ya verás que pronto regresará, todo saldrá bien.-le dijo en un tono paternal que le hizo pensar a Candy que él sabía que habían tenido algún problema y por eso Terry decidió irse.

* * *

-Buenas noches.-saludó Candy al hombre detrás de la barra, ya no podía recordar cuantas veces había entrado a establecimientos parecidos a ese con una débil esperanza que se desvanecía cuando le contestaban que no habían visto a nadie que correspondiera a esa descripción. Maldijo nuevamente el no tener ni si quiera una fotografía de Terry. Y enseguida se regañó por maldecir, pero ni hablar, algo le había contagiado aquel rebelde.

-Buenas noches.-respondió distraído el hombre, después alzó la vista y se sorprendió de lo que tenía enfrente.- ¿Pero qué en el nombre del cielo hace una jovencita como tú en un lugar como este?-dijo con un acento extraño que le dificultó un poco la comprensión a la pecosa.

-Estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Ha visto a un joven alto, delgado, con cabello castaño hasta el hombro y ojos azules? –dijo Candy confiando en que no había muchos que respondieran a esa descripción.

El hombre, muy alto y fornido con una barba negra, del mismo color que su rizado cabello tenía un aspecto atemorizante; ladeó un poco la cabeza y Candy pudo ver como un enorme tatuaje de un ancla se asomaba por debajo del cuello de su camisa.

-Creo que estás describiendo al príncipe.-comenzó y notó la cara confundida de Candy-Aquí le dicen así porque no conocen su nombre y porque dicen que tiene más pinta de príncipe que el mismísimo príncipe heredero; pero algunas veces ha estado de humor para conversar conmigo y yo sé que se llama Terry.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y sonrió como no lo había hecho en varios días, soltó la maleta que sostenía con una mano y se hizo hacia delante recargándose en la barra, ansiosa.

-¡Si, es él! ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Ha venido? ¿Sabe dónde está?-le brotaron preguntas en tropel.

El señor sonrió ante la ansiedad de la rubia y siguió realizando su labor de secar los vasos mientras la observaba.

-¡Calma niña! Él volvió hace un par de noches pero desde entonces no ha venido.

-¿Volvió?

-Si, él frecuentaba mi humilde taberna hace tiempo pero repentinamente dejó de venir. Un día lo encontré en la calle y le pregunté la razón de su abandono; él me contestó que alguien lo había hecho volver al buen camino.-se quedó mirando fijamente a Candy y le dijo:-Eres tú; tú eres la pecosa que lo devolvió al buen camino.

Candy apretó los labios al escuchar lo que Terry decía de ella, con una punzada de remordimiento atormentándola.

-No te preocupes, criatura. Verás como todo se resolverá.-ella le dio una mirada interrogativa y él alzó los hombros en un gesto que parecía bastante extraño en un hombre de su complexión. –Es fácil deducirlo. Él de pronto regresa después de meses, más taciturno de lo usual y después apareces tú buscándolo con una maleta en la mano…

-¿Sabe dónde podría encontrarlo?

-Hay solo un par de tabernas que frecuenta, dependiendo de su humor. Si hoy no vino aquí probablemente esté en una que está cerca del muelle.-contestó el hombre viendo de reojo como dos tipos veían con lascivia a Candy y hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Dónde es? Dígame por favor.-le urgió Candy.

-No es muy lejos pero no es prudente que una señorita como tú vaya sola allí. Yo te acompañaré. ¡Josh, hazte cargo!-le gritó a un joven pelirrojo que le respondió con el mismo acento irlandés.

Salieron del lugar y el enorme hombre les dio una mirada amenazante a los dos que veían a Candy. Caminaron por un rato y Candy agradecía el haber encontrado a un señor tan amable porque la zona en la que se adentraban parecía más peligrosa. En el camino se enteró que el tabernero se llamaba Nathaniel Williamson, todos lo llamaban Nathan; y por supuesto, era irlandés.

-¿No te parece que con un nombre como el mío pude haber sido un abogado respetable?-le preguntó riendo. –Claro que mi aspecto no me ayudaría mucho… No hay duda, yo tenía que ser tabernero. No me quejo, me gusta lo que hago.

Entraron al lugar en cuestión y Nathan dio un vistazo a todo el lugar dejando en claro que venía con la jovencita. Se concentró en las mesas del fondo y volteó con una sonrisa a ver a Candy.

-Ahí lo tienes; tu príncipe azul en persona.-dijo señalando a una mesa en el rincón más alejado.- ¿Quieres que te espere aquí?

-No es necesario. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.-le dijo Candy apenas conteniéndose para no correr hacia donde estaba Terry.

Se acercó al principio rápida y ansiosa, pero después le dio miedo y caminó más despacio. Iba con la mirada clavada en el castaño solitario que parecía ajeno a todo a su alrededor y no se percató que un hombre que por su manera de andar había bebido ya demasiado se acercaba a ella. Apareció enfrente con una sonrisa maliciosa y lasciva, mostrando que le hacían falta dos dientes.

-¿Desde cuándo las virgencitas rubias vienen aquí? ¿Buscas trabajo? Yo podría emplearte.-le dijo y trató de tocarla.

Ella reaccionó enseguida apartando la mano que buscaba el contacto.

-¡No se atreva!-le gritó.

-Oye niña, si vienes a estos lugares sabes a lo que te expones, así que no te hagas la digna conmigo.-dijo tomándola por un brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suélteme!

-¿Qué no oyó a la señorita? Dijo que la soltara.-alguien llegó por detrás e hizo girar al hombre para que soltara a Candy.

-Terry.-y su nombre en sus labios sonó como una oración.

Terry lo asía con fuerza de la solapa, como aquella vez que la defendió de Neil y a Candy le pareció la mejor visión que podía tener a pesar que no estaba tan arreglado como acostumbraba, sino que tenía la sombra de la barba que comenzaba a crecer y el cabello algo desaliñado, recogido en una descuidada coleta.

-¡No te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas manos en ella!-le gritó en la cara.

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a tumbar los dientes que me quedan principito?

-¡Hey, calma! No quiero peleas aquí.-gritó el cantinero.

-Si eres tan hombrecito demuéstralo.-lo retó el hombre.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada a ti imbécil.-le dijo con desprecio y lo soltó para tomar a Candy de la mano y encaminarse a la salida con ella pero antes de llegar a ella el tipo les dio alcance y rompió una botella en la cabeza de Terry, haciéndolo caer desorientado. El hombre aprovechó para jalar a Candy y sacarla del lugar pero no pudo llegar muy lejos pues chocó con el ancho pecho de Nathan que se había quedado afuera esperando para comprobar que la pareja no necesitara ayuda.

-¿Adónde vas tan deprisa John?-le dijo impidiéndole el paso. El hombre volteó hacia arriba para poder ver a Nathan a la cara y abrió los ojos con temor.

Terry había salido ya del lugar trastabillando un poco y sangrando. Sin embargo hizo girar violentamente a John y le dio un golpe en la quijada que lo tumbó al suelo.

-Eso es para que aprendas algo de modales y no golpees por la espalda. Gracias Nathan.-dijo dirigiéndose al tabernero.

-No hay de que. No podía irme sin dejar sana y salva a esta señorita contigo. ¿Quieren que los acompañe?

-No, gracias. Estaremos bien, tomaremos un coche.

-Bien. Hasta luego Terry, Candy un placer.-se despidió inclinándose un poco.- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que pude haber sido un abogado.-agregó divertido y Candy sonrió.

Una vez que el hombre se alejó Terry miró a Candy con reclamo en los ojos, no dijo nada, solo la tomó de la mano, tomó la maleta en otra y comenzó a andar con ella casi a rastras.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-Te regreso a tu casa.-respondió sin voltear y sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!-gritó ella usando todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo-Te he buscado por días y ahora que por fin te encontré no pienso moverme hasta que me escuches.-dijo decidida, plantándose en el piso.

Terry vio por encima del hombro de la chica que un grupo de marineros se acercaban y sabiendo que no la movería de ahí si no accedía a lo que quería suspiró aunque sin cambiar su mirada.

-Está bien, vayamos a otro lugar.

-¿De verdad no me llevarás a casa?-desconfiaba Candy aún sin moverse.

-No te llevaré… ahora. Pero camina, no podemos estar aquí.

-Está bien.-accedió comprendiendo su temor.

* * *

La tía Elroy sufría una fuerte jaqueca desde que se enteró de la desaparición de Candy. Sus sobrinos que ahora debían estar disfrutando sus vacaciones, no querían salir a no ser para buscarla por la ciudad, sin éxito. La joven solo había dejado una escueta nota diciendo que debía irse y que no se preocuparan por ella. ¿Cómo no preocuparse? ¿Es que creía que no se interesaban en ella? ¿No se daba cuenta cuánto la amaban sus tres paladines? Por petición de los jóvenes habían enviado empleados a buscarla también, pero no tenían mucha idea de donde. Lo único que se les había ocurrido era que tal vez querría ir a América y fueron al puerto a preguntar, si alguna Candice White compraba un boleto, se enterarían.

Stear y Archie estaban totalmente desconcertados, no hallaban una explicación a la huída de Candy. No sabían que problema pudo haber tenido que la obligó a irse así, tan abruptamente. Anthony, en cambio, tenía una idea muy clara de las razones de la pecosa y se sentía responsable. Se culpaba y lamentaba por no haber actuado, por no haber sido él quien se fuera imposibilitando el cumplimiento de ese absurdo compromiso. Ahora ella se había expuesto no solo al peligro de estar fuera del seno familiar, sino también al desprecio de la sociedad o al menos, si lograban mantener el incidente oculto, al de la tía que estaba escandalizada ante la decisión de Candy. ¿Qué sería de ella si las cosas le salían mal? ¿Podría ser aceptada nuevamente en la familia?

Era una lluviosa tarde de verano, las gotas caían en tropel en la ventana de la biblioteca creando, junto con el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea, un efecto casi hipnotizante. Los primos Andrey, sin darse por vencidos, habían salido en grupos en busca de Candy; incluso Elisa se ofreció para acompañar a Anthony, fue infructuoso, regresaron con la misma información que habían salido. Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty aún no volvían y la tía había decidido aceptar la invitación de Lady Hamilton a tomar el té, decía que todos debían comportarse de lo más natural a fin de no levantar ninguna sospecha. Lo que menos quería era que la huída de Candy fuera conocida, sería un escándalo y ella siempre había sido una mujer que había cuidado meticulosamente el buen nombre de la familia.

Anthony se pasaba los dedos por el pelo, en un claro gesto de impotencia. Con la mirada perdida en el fuego tamborileaba los dedos en el fino sofá como si con eso pudiera revelársele repentinamente el paradero de su prima. Un ligero toque en la puerta lo hizo salir de su trance.

-¿Anthony? ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?-dijo suavemente Elisa.

Él asintió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Ella tomó asiento a su lado.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda esta tarde. Significa mucho que, a pesar de tus diferencias con Candy, estés dispuesta a ayudarnos en su búsqueda.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Lo hago sobre todo por la familia; no quisiera que los impulsos de esa chiquilla acaben con el honor que tanto tiempo hemos conservado. ¿Ya lo ves que no estaba tan errada en pensar que ella no era apta para ser una Andrey?

-Elisa.-fue lo único que dijo Anthony con un leve tono de reproche.

-Bien, no hablemos de eso ahora. Sé que te preocupa donde y como pueda estar. Espera, creo que se me ocurrió algo que te ayudará.-se levantó y tomó dos vasos de la cantina en la esquina de la habitación y llenó sendos vasos del whisky contenido en una licorera de cristal cortado. Se acercó con una sonrisa y ofreció uno de ellos a Anthony.

-No veo en que me pueda ayudar el alcohol.-dijo él mirándola desconfiado.

-Al menos a entrar en calor, cogimos mucho frío al andar bajo la lluvia. ¡Anda! No está la tía para regañarnos por tomar una copa.-le urgió.

Él alzó un poco los hombros y por fin tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y bebió de él. Efectivamente sintió un calor que viajaba por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago y de ahí parecía esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Le ofreció un consuelo momentáneo a su atribulada conciencia y aceptó un segundo trago, hasta que él mismo se levantaba para llenar nuevamente su vaso.

* * *

Neil corría por los pasillos de la mansión haciendo a un lado con rudeza a los pocos sirvientes que seguían ahí a esas horas. Su bata de seda azul volaba con la carrera al igual que su pelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos más de lo normal y de su boca salían agudos gritos.

-¡Tía Elroy! ¡Tía!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?-Archie salía adormilado de su habitación encontrándose con su hermano que se acomodaba las gafas para enterarse de que era lo que lo había despertado.

Frente a sus ojos pasó Neil a toda velocidad sin mirarlos, hacia la habitación de la tía. Desconcertados lo siguieron, al igual que Annie que estaba de huésped con los Andrey pues había cancelado sus vacaciones por la desaparición de su hermana.

-¿Neil, qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Porqué armas semejante escándalo?-salió la tía envuelta en una bata blanca de seda con vuelos de encaje que le daba un aspecto sinceramente ridículo.

-Tía, tienes que hacer algo. Esta es una ofensa que no puede quedar impune.-habló con la respiración entrecortada el joven Legan.

-¿De qué hablas niño?-respondió visiblemente irritada por la interrupción de su sueño.

-Ven conmigo.-la tomó de la mano y la guió seguidos de los otros tres jóvenes que estaban intrigados. Algunos miembros de la servidumbre miraban disimuladamente la escena también.

-A esto me refiero tía. ¡Es una vergüenza! ¡Tiene que resarcir el honor de mi hermana!-gritó fuera de si Neil, mostrando a la tía y a los jóvenes detrás de ella una escena por demás inesperada: Anthony yacía profundamente dormido junto al cuerpo desnudo, al igual que él mismo, de Elisa, en la propia habitación de esta.

* * *

Diario de Archibald Cornwell 17 julio 1913

El colegio ha terminado para Anthony y mi hermano. Yo soy el único que quedo. Pero en este momento es en lo último que pienso. Han pasado tantas cosas en estos días que mi cabeza aún no encuentra ninguna lógica a lo ocurrido.

Justo el día que salimos del colegio, dispuestos a olvidarnos de todo y disfrutar de las vacaciones Candy, mi gatita, desapareció. Yo fui quien descubrió su habitación vacía, su maleta no estaba al igual que muchas de sus pertenencias. La única explicación que encontré fue una escueta nota en su secreter donde ponía que no nos preocupáramos por ella y que en cuanto pudiera hallaría la forma de comunicarse. Nada más, ninguna pista de donde pudo haber ido ni porque. Stear dice que una noche antes la vio bastante extraña buscando a Terry, casi estoy seguro que ese mal nacido tiene algo que ver, de ser así no se librará de mi. Tengo la firme intención de presentarme en casa de su padre exigiendo una explicación, si cree que por ser huérfana Candy está sola, está muy equivocado. Nosotros tres la defenderíamos con nuestra vida de ser necesario.

Sin embargo ahora sucedió otra cosa que me distrajo un poco de ir al castillo Grandchester. Algo inaudito, totalmente inesperado y tan bizarro que todavía dudo que mis ojos hayan visto bien; Anthony en la habitación de Elisa, abrazado a ella y los dos durmiendo plácidamente solo cubiertos parcialmente por una sábana. Ninguno lo podíamos creer, aunque me pareció que la reacción de Annie fue mucho más allá de la sorpresa, comenzó a sollozar y salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin decir una palabra. La tía nos despidió a Neil, Stear y a mi diciendo que ella se encargaría. Lo último que supe fue que se encerró con los dos en el estudio.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola mis queridas lectoras de esta locura llamada "Nada más". Espero que todas se encuntren muy bien, que la vida les sonría aunque sea un poquito y que si pasan por alguna situación difícil, esta se resuelva pronto y de la mejor manera.

**myrslayer**: ¡que alegría saber de ti! Pensé que ya te había decepcionado mi historia, que bueno que no es así. Como pudiste ver en este capítulo, Terry si se siente traicionado y para quitarle eso la pecosa tendrá que hacer muchos méritos seguramente. Eso le pasa por mensa. La escena de la habitación si que me subió la temperatura a mí también. jeje

**Roni de Andrew**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, como siempre. Si he leído lo que mencionas y estoy convencida de ello, áun así sientes tristeza, pero eso sin duda te ayuda a sobrellevarlo. Por otro lado que bueno que te gustó la historia de Albert, este capítulo se alargó con la historia de la búsqueda pero en el siguiente traeré más de tu Albert.

**lerinne**: Gracias de todo corazón por tus condolencias y por echarme porras con mi artículo, todavía espero ansiosa los resultados. Espero que esta capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque aun no se resuelve el malentendido, pero todo a su tiempo.

**Yelibar**: ¡Que linda que me extrañaste! Si, te explicaste muy bien con lo de pisa pasito jajaja. Pues ¿qué crees? Que pensé que dirían un rotundo no, pero en realidad va muy parejo. oh oh. Cuida mucho de tus angelitos y gracias por tus palabras.

maat sacmis: ¿Este capítulo relajó un poco tus nervios o te estreso más? Disculpa, pero teníamos que pasar por esto. Soñaste con Terry apasionado, ¿a que si? jajaja

**Betsy-pop**: ¿Crees que si se mandó mucho Terry? si, creo que si. Si se entera Albert no le va a ir muy bien. Gracias por las felicitaciones.

**marianasofía**: Mildred para mi. jeje ¿Sabes que esa frase de Candy arrodillada viendo como Terry se va la tenía en la mente desde que empecé con el fic? A mí también me gustó mucho y creo que quedó muy bien para la situación. Ahora que no sé si fue ella o yo la que la dijo. jeje. si, Albert es todo un rompecorazones. Gracias amiga por tus condolencias.

**alsha**: ¡Si que emoción que Albert se nos casa! Y Terry, como dice su papá, así es él; pero es parte de su encanto y de porque nos trae locas. Pues creo que no le declararás la guerra a Annie, sino a otra...Gracias por tu palabras.

**Maya del bosque**: No sabes que gusto me ha dado tenerte por aquí. Gracias de veras por tus felicitaciones; espero que te siga gustando la historia mientras avanza. Que bueno que te gustó el primer beso, es como yo lo había soñado jeje. Terry si cayó redondito sin darse cuenta y Candy, la pobre no pudo hacer mucho ante ese papasote. en cuanto a Stear, a mi también me encanta como pone a todos en su lugar, es muy lindo. Muchos saludos y un abrazo.

**Weissesherz**: ¡Que gusto saber de ti querida Weiss! Espero que lo que escribo cumpla tus expectativas y que, al menos te distraiga un rato de la realidad y despierte alguna emoción en ti. Saludos cordiales y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Nallely- Uchiha**: Gracias por tu pésame y por tus buenos deseos con lo de mi artículo. ¿Te gustó este artículo? Pronto leeré lo que me has dicho, dame un poquito de tiempo. Gracias por dejar review. Saludos.

**Candice Grandchester Andrew**: A tu amiga y a ti gracias por leer. Tienes razón, ese Archie como que está muy indeciso y se va a quedar como el perro de las dos tortas si no se pone listo. jeje. ¿Las teorías de tu amiga resultaron ciertas? Creo que si. Soy mala, muy mala.

**Ruth**: Gracias por tu preferencia y por tu review. Espero sinceramente seguir contando con tu amable presencia. Saludos.

Uf! Ahora si me tardé en los agradecimientos y me encanta. Gracias a todas por ser tan lindas y regalarme unos momentos de su atención.

Abrazos y besos,

Nash


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo XX_**

La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando entraron y ella recorrió con la mirada el lugar, era pequeño y modesto con una tenue iluminación que le daba cierto ambiente de intimidad. El ruido de los platos y los aromas de la cocina salían por una puerta a la izquierda. Había pocas mesas dispuestas en el centro y otras junto a las dos ventanas. En la mesa más alejada se encontraba una pareja de enamorados que no volteó al sonar la campanilla, tan absortos estaban uno en el otro. En una mesa del centro estaba un señor ya mayor leyendo un libro; en otra mesa cercana un matrimonio mayor que seguramente llevaban años juntos y estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, se notaba por la manera confiada y pausada en que comían y en la forma en que se miraban, como si ya no vieran un hombre o una mujer, sino a su amigo y a su compañera.

Ellos tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. Durante todo el camino ninguno había dicho nada, excepto por el "Tengo hambre. ¿Ya cenaste?" de Terry. Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a articular palabra, solo contestó negando con la cabeza. Ahora estaba sentada frente a él sabiendo que tenía que comenzar a hablar ya, pero simplemente no sabía como empezar.

La camarera se acercó y ellos pidieron pay de manzana, pues según Terry el que servían ahí era excelente. El silencio se instaló nuevamente entre ellos. Él veía por la ventana, dándole a ella solo la vista de su perfil y ella jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos en su regazo.

-Terry. Debo explicarte lo que sucedió.-se animó por fin.

Aclaró su garganta y continuó mirando el cincelado perfil del inglés.

-Yo debí habértelo dicho, lo siento. Una tarde la tía abuela solo nos informó que nos comprometeríamos en matrimonio; así, sin pedir opinión. Nada de lo que dijimos sirvió para hacerla cambiar de idea. Yo…-titubeó preguntándose si sus argumentos eran lo suficientemente válidos-yo no te lo dije porque creí que se arreglaría rápidamente. Le escribí al tío William para pedirle que no me obligara a casarme, creí que siendo un hombre tan bueno que ha hecho tanto por mí, tomaría en cuenta mis sentimientos. Esperé su respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. Le escribí nuevamente con el mismo resultado y mientras tanto yo estuve a punto de decírtelo tantas veces, pero cada vez no encontraba como hacerlo y temía a tu reacción. Sin embargo, debes saber, que Anthony y yo nunca nos consideramos comprometidos y desde luego no pretendíamos cumplir con algo tan absurdo.

Lo ordenado llegó y él abandonó la ventana para posar un momento sus azules ojos en los de ella, comenzó a comer mientras la veía a través de una espesa capa de pestañas negras. Ella se llevó algunos trozos a la boca también pero la mirada de él la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Vamos Terry! Tú mejor que yo sabes de esas extrañas costumbres que tienen las familias acaudaladas que creen que pueden hacer lo que les plazca con la vida de sus hijos para que sirvan a sus intereses.-estalló desesperada porque él contestara, lo que sea, pero que contestara.

Los labios de Terry apenas se curvaron en lo que quizás era una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te agrada haber sido adoptada por una familia rica?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Agradezco lo que han hecho por mí, pero no estoy dispuesta a doblegar mi voluntad ante ellos. No pienso ser su títere para agradecerles por adoptarme.

-Si tan solo la pobre Lucrecia* hubiera tenido esa decisión no hablarían tan mal de ella.

-¿No me crees? ¿Para qué piensas que traigo conmigo esa maleta? Me escapé para buscarte. De ningún modo me casaré con Anthony… porque mi corazón te eligió solo a ti. ¿Me aceptarás? ¿Podrás perdonarme? Terry, debes creerme.

-Verás, ese es el problema.-contestó él imprimiendo emoción en su voz por primera vez en toda la noche-Que yo te creí. Te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas, que cuando llegara el momento te casarías conmigo. Te creí como un idiota mientras tú me mentías.

-¡No te mentí!-rebatió Candy alzando la voz sin pensar en los espectadores-Yo no te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba y que deseaba casarme contigo. Esa es la verdad, te amo. Por ti iré adonde sea, te seguiré a cualquier lugar sin mirar atrás. Estoy poniendo mi corazón en tus manos, ¿qué más quieres?-concluyó modulando su voz para que solo él escuchara.

Terry la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, con sorpresa; se quedó callado.

-No quiero estar con nadie más, entiéndelo. Había un vacío en mi vida que ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta que llegaste tú y lo llenaste. Quizás pueda encontrar mil razones para no estar aquí, pero por cada una de ellas puedo encontrar dos para estar segura que aquí es donde pertenezco, donde tú estés. Porque solo contigo he sentido esto tan hermoso que no sé describir; es como si…como si estando a tu lado nada pudiera salir mal, me siento satisfecha, plena y al mismo tiempo siento que nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Porque contigo puedo ser solo Candy, nada más que Candy; sin temor a que no me aceptes.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo no deseo que vengas conmigo?-preguntó después de contemplarla por unos momentos-¿Qué harías?

Ahora fue el turno de Candy de quedarse callada. No había pensado en esa posibilidad; ella tomó su equipaje decidida a encontrarlo y convencerlo de su amor. No pensó, solo sintió una apremiante necesidad de ver sus ojos y sentir su roce. De estar junto a él y saberse poseedora de su amor, como él lo era del suyo.

-No lo sé, solo sé que no volveré adonde los Andrey para que me obliguen a casarme.-contestó con la mirada clavada en su falda-Creo que volvería al hogar de Pony.

-¿Tienes dinero para el boleto?-preguntó indiferente colocando sus cubiertos sobre el plato, indicando que había terminado.

-Iré. Aunque sea como polisón iré.

Viniendo de cualquier otra mujer, Terry hubiese considerado eso como una exageración y una amenaza infundada; pero cuando de Candy se trataba, sabía muy bien que no era algo alejado de la realidad.

-¿Terminaste?-dijo sacando dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón para pagar.

-Si.- contestó ella totalmente desconcertada.

-Vamos entonces.-y se puso de pie tomando la maleta.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera Candy no pudo resistir más. -¿Adónde vamos?-le preguntó.

Terry giró y la vio directo a los ojos. La luz que le iluminaba solo parcialmente le daba un aspecto más serio, más dramático.

-Debo preguntarte esto Candy. Aún estás a tiempo de regresar a tu casa, yo puedo acompañarte. ¿Estás completamente segura que no deseas hacerlo?

-Si, estoy segura. Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo no volveré.-contestó enseguida.

-Bien. Vamos, está refrescando.-la tomó de la mano y paró un coche.

* * *

Anthony masajeaba sus sienes con los ojos cerrados. Sentía que la cabeza le estallaría y los gritos de la tía, acompañados del lloriqueo de Elisa solo empeoraban la situación. No se sentía particularmente interesado en la discusión o más bien, el monólogo que la tía protagonizaba en la biblioteca, más bien pensaba en tomar algo que le calmara esa insoportable jaqueca. La tía caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, algo muy inusual en ella que siempre procuraba mantener la compostura, Elisa se encontraba sentada en el otro extremo del sofá donde estaba Anthony; con tan solo una bata encima y sosteniendo un pañuelo entre sus manos con el que se limpiaba las copiosas lágrimas.

-¡Es una vergüenza!-repetía la tía Elroy-¿Cómo han podido hacer esto? Anthony, jamás esperé esto de ti. ¡Y en mi propia casa! ¿No dices nada? –le dijo atropelladamente.

El rubio abrió los ojos de mala gana y la miró.

-Tía, quisiera que arregláramos esto en otro momento.-dijo quedamente.

Una expresión de asombro salió de los labios de la tía y Elisa lloró aun más fuerte.

-Perdóname tía, por favor.-suplicaba Elisa. La mujer mayor le dio una severa mirada que la hizo desistir de acercarse a ella como era su intención y se quedó sentada.

-Haré venir a sus padres inmediatamente, esto es algo que yo no puedo solucionar sola, necesitan enterarse para juntos decidir las medidas a tomar. Solo les digo jóvenes que estén preparados para pagar las consecuencias. Desde luego, se procurará por todos los medios evitar el escándalo… ¡pero es que toda la casa ya se ha enterado, hasta la jovencita Britter los vio! ¡Maldita la hora en que Neil armó semejante alboroto!

Hasta ese momento los ojos de Anthony brillaron con interés en lo que se estaba diciendo, se hizo hacia delante en el asiento y olvidó el masaje a sus sienes.

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Annie me vio en la habitación de Elisa?-preguntó.

-Si; ella, tus primos y algunos criados. Nos siguieron a Neil y a mi, alertados por sus gritos. Yo no sabía de que se trataba, desde luego, de otra forma los hubiera despedido a todos. Espero que se pueda confiar en la discreción de esa señorita. –dijo preocupada la mujer.

Anthony se llevó la mano a la frente. Repentinamente su tranquila vida se había convertido en una tormenta en alta mar, donde las olas llevan a la embarcación de un lado a otro a su antojo y no queda otra opción que soportar, aferrarse a algo y esperar que la naturaleza tenga compasión, a que pase pronto la tormenta. Es lo que Anthony esperaba, que pasara pronto.

* * *

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué fue lo que falló? ¿Será que había algo malo en ella? Poco a poco el corazón de Annie Britter le había estado enviando señales; convenciéndola de que tenía oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado, que no debía aferrarse a alguien que no compartía sus sentimientos. Pero ahora la ilusión que, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, albergaba en su interior se había roto en mil pedazos llevándola a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y frustración, de desamor y desilusión.

Todavía no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Anthony, no sabía si lloraba de la forma en que lo hacía porque efectivamente estuviese enamorada de él o solo por el sentimiento de pérdida que le dejaba el pensar que algo más pudo haber sucedido entre ellos, pero ahora nunca lo sabría. Sin importarle las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro y llegaban hasta sus labios, evocó el dulce sabor de los labios de Anthony, recordando cada detalle de ese, su primer y único beso.

-No pudo ser mejor.-dijo entre sollozos.-Pero es todo lo que tendré de él.-concluyó y lloró con más fuerza.

Herida como estaba, razonó que lo más probable era que fuera cierto lo que había pensado aquella vez; que Anthony estaba dolido por el abandono de Candy y solo la había usado para arrancársela de la mente.

-¿Y ahora yo qué hago para arrancarte de mi mente, de mi piel?-abrazó su almohada y esta terminó empapada con el llanto de la joven; su corazón se desahogó y deslavó, pero por desgracia esto no logró arrasar con el recuerdo de un amor frustrado y de el único beso que había recibido Anne.

* * *

Estaba seguro que era una imprudencia, que no estaban en condiciones ni en edad de tomar semejante decisión. Pero no veía otra opción, o no deseaba verla. Por un momento quiso pensar que podría funcionar, que un buen día mirarían hacia atrás y reirían al recordar esto como la mayor locura de su juventud. Quería pensarse bien las cosas cuando de ella se trataba, pues sus sentimientos e instintos constantemente amenazaban con dominarlo. Pero esta vez creía que por impulsivo que pareciera esta proceder, era el que debían seguir. No iba a permitir que un compromiso sin sentido ni consentimiento se interpusiera entre ellos, y lo dejarían bien claro ante todos.

Abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación que había alquilado en una posada y la hizo pasar mientras él encendía la luz. No se había preocupado demasiado por el lugar porque pensaba que solo serían unos días, mientras decidía que hacer. Sin embargo ahora el panorama había cambiado, ahora tenía compañía y ya no debía pensar solo en él. La realidad que encerraba eso le cayó de golpe al entrar y le provocó un escalofrío, se sintió nervioso, preocupado y hasta un poco asustado. Entonces la contempló, ella recorría el lugar con las manos entrelazadas al frente, ella también estaba nerviosa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama e hizo un ligero gesto que le indicó a Terry lo cansada que estaba, seguro había pasado un día muy pesado buscándolo. Suspiró sintiendo que su amor por ella se reafirmaba y, aunque la preocupación no se había ido, ahora él se sentía dispuesto a enfrentar lo que se presentara, no le importaba que fuera. La admiró en silencio mientras ella jugaba con sus pulgares y mordía su labio inferior y se prometió cuidarla a pesar de todo, a pesar de él mismo, de sus flaquezas e inexperiencia; se prometió evitar que sufriera cualquier daño no importando lo que él tuviera que hacer o sacrificar.

-El lugar no es grande, no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo aquí. Ponte cómoda. Yo…yo podría dormir en el sofá. ¿Te molestaría? Si gastamos en otra habitación, después podríamos necesitar el dinero.

Candy lo miró y le sonrió al contemplarlo evidentemente nervioso, se sintió más tranquila al saber que no era la única.

-Está bien.-dijo y volteó a ver el sofá donde Terry pretendía dormir.- ¿En el sofá? No cabrás ahí.

-No importa, sino puedo dormir en el suelo. Iré por unas mantas extra.

-De ninguna manera. No permitiré que duermas en el suelo.-dijo vehementemente, miró la cama y se sonrojó violentamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir-La cama no es grande pero creo que cabremos bien los dos.-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Él se sorprendió y de momento no supo que decir.-Puedes ir por otra manta para que te cubras y yo dormiré bajo las que están en la cama.

-¡Ah! –dijo apenas audible él-Si está bien contigo.-ella asintió.

-Terry.-lo detuvo cuando él se dirigía a la puerta. –Ya no irás a la taberna, ¿verdad?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa retorcida, al fin contestó.

-No debería ser tan vanidosa señorita. ¿Piensa que por usted me hubiera abandonado al vicio, y que ahora, gracias a que usted está conmigo he sido rescatado? Sepa que no hubiese seguido ese proceder indefinidamente; quizás algún tiempo hubiera rumiado mi miseria pero después me sacudiría el polvo y el alcohol y retomaría mi vida.

Candy lo miró discerniendo el trasfondo de sus palabras y tratando de asegurarse si lo decía bromeando o hablaba en serio.

-Pues me alegra mucho que así sea señor.-le contestó en el mismo tono-Yo no tengo porque rescatarlo de nada cuando usted solo se basta.

Terry solo sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y giró el picaporte para salir pero se quedó parado en la puerta, después de un segundo se giró para verla. Ella se había levantado para acercarse a su maleta y abrirla.

-Candy.-le llamó y ella levantó la vista.-Respecto a la otra noche, yo no debí…-comenzó buscando las palabras.

Ella se acercó, hubiese querido abrazarlo pero se sentía nerviosa, como cuando no se atrevía a aceptar su amor por él así que solo le tomó la mano.

-Olvidemos eso, ¿quieres? Yo no debí ocultarte lo del compromiso y tú no debiste…- se sonrojó sin poder terminar-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será comenzar otra vez. ¿Quieres comenzar otra vez?

Terry sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo le obsequiaba a ella, hizo a un lado unos rizos que se habían zafado de su coleta y besó su frente con infinita ternura.

-Comencemos pecosa.

Y se fue pensando en lo que recién le había dicho a Candy. Así debía ser de ahora en adelante, si deseaba madurar hasta convertirse en un hombre capaz de cuidar de alguien más, debía primero cuidarse a sí mismo. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano hubiese reaccionado de ese estado de despecho y depresión que lo llevó a retomar sus antiguos hábitos; quizás hubiese necesitado una bofetada de la vida o quizás un duro azote, pero finalmente hubiese tenido que abrir los ojos para ver que su realidad depende en gran parte de lo que él haga. Se prometió no caer más en la falsa salida de huir de sus problemas, sino afrontarlos con la frente en alto, al igual que las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

* * *

Parecía que iba a caer una tormenta como la tarde anterior, sin embargo tan solo fue una llovizna. Minutos después salió el sol, algo tímido, pero brillaba en el cielo.

-Así es con las dificultades.-se dijo Anthony-A veces son una fuerte tormenta a la que no le ves fin, a veces un chaparrón sin mayor relevancia; pero al final siempre termina saliendo el sol.

Salió al extenso jardín de la mansión a disfrutar del olor que dejaba el rocío en las plantas, de la frescura que impregnaba el ambiente. Sus azules ojos se posaron en el laberinto al fondo de la propiedad y recordó cuando se divertía allí con sus primos cuando eran tan solo unos chiquillos; cuando sus padres aún estaban con ellos y la vida parecía tan brillante. Recordaba una tarde en especial; era primavera y sus padres habían organizado una reunión con sus más íntimos amigos, mientras los adultos conversaban en la terraza ellos tres se dirigieron al laberinto, intrigados desde hacía tiempo por los secretos que podía esconder. Se pararon en la entrada y lo contemplaron absortos.

-¿Quién va a entrar primero?-dijo el pequeño Archie.

-Vamos todos juntos.-sugirió Anthony.

-Yo tengo un plan para no perdernos.-dijo Stear. –Lo leí en un libro de mitología hace poco*, atamos el extremo de una cuerda a la entrada y nos llevamos el otro; de ese modo si no hallamos la salida siempre podremos regresar aquí.-aseguró acomodándose los lentes que recién tenía que usar.

-Suena bien.-dijo Anthony.

-¿Y qué cuerda ataremos?-preguntó ansioso Archie.

-En el establo siempre hay, iré por una.-y salió corriendo.

Stear tardaba en regresar y Archie se había cansado de esperar, pateaba las piedras que se encontraba y lo buscaba con la mirada cada segundo.

-No viene, yo me adelantaré.

-No Archie, esperemos a Stear.-le pidió Anthony preocupado por su primo menor.

-Se tarda mucho, perderemos nuestra oportunidad de entrar por estarlo esperando. Nuestros padres se darán cuenta que no estamos jugando en nuestra habitación y vendrán a buscarnos. Tú espéralo si quieres.-y se adelantó a la entrada del laberinto, justo antes de entrar volteó a ver a Anthony.- ¿No vienes entonces?

Anthony se quedó pensando, mirando a su primo. Le preocupaba dejarlo ir solo, por otro lado el plan de Stear sonaba bastante sensato…

Cuando Alistear volvió ató la cuerda rápidamente sabiendo que seguramente se usaría no solo para sacarlo a él, sino también a sus dos primos que no habían aguardado por él. Efectivamente los encontró después de mucho tiempo totalmente perdidos, Archie lloraba y Anthony le rodeaba los hombros tratando calmarlo.

-Así que aquí estás.-lo arrancó de sus recuerdos la voz de Archie. Anthony sonrió al ver a su querido primo; ya no lloraba como antes pero seguía rigiéndose más por sus instintos que por su razón. –No te veía desde la noche fatídica.-Anthony solo rió.

-¿Es verdad que vendrán los padres de Elisa y tu padre?

-Si, la tía les envió telegramas, probablemente ya vengan hacia acá.

-Anthony, ¿qué…?-movió la cabeza confundido-¿Qué sucedió?

-Por lo que me dijo la tía lo presenciaron todo, bueno, no todo, quiero decir…-se turbó y no supo como continuar.

-Espera un momento. ¿Quieres decir que efectivamente sucedió algo entre Elisa y tú?-preguntó ansioso Archie.

-Archie.-lo reprendió Stear que llegaba-No seas así de entrometido.

-¡Oh, por favor! Se trata de Anthony, además te aseguro que tú también te preguntas lo mismo.

-Está bien Stear.-se adelantó Anthony a la nueva reprimenda de Stear.-Yo no puedo asegurar que no haya sucedido.-le dijo pausadamente. Sus primos lo miraron sin entender. –Estaba muy bebido.

No sé en que momento perdí el control; lo cierto es que solo recuerdo haber comenzado a beber en la biblioteca con Elisa; conversábamos amenamente, después de un rato nos fuimos a su habitación para evitar que la tía nos pillara y luego recuerdo vagamente que…-se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó un poco-no sé si yo la besé o ella lo hizo.

Archie lo miraba con una expresión de asco, Stear estaba asombrado, ambos se quedaron callados un momento que a Anthony le pareció interminable.

-¡Esa maldita!-gritó Archie-Te sedujo, te embrujo; solo Dios sabe que te hizo.

Anthony rió ante la reacción de su primo.-Hablas de ella como si fuera el diablo en persona.-dijo.

-Te aseguro que su segundo nombre es Mefistófeles °.-contestó señalándolo con el dedo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le preguntó Stear después de darle un ligero codazo a su hermano.

-Por lo pronto esperar a que llegue mi padre para hablar con él. Aún no he decidido nada.-suspiró y regresó su mirada al laberinto preguntándose porque aquella ocasión había ido con Archie cuando sabía que lo más sensato era esperar por Stear.

Los tres primos entraron juntos a la mansión cuando el mayordomo atendía la puerta y se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba del duque de Grandchester.

-Nosotros atenderemos al duque señor Farrel.-despidió al mayordomo Anthony.

Lo saludaron e hicieron pasar como les indicaba su educación, pero ansiaban preguntarle muchas cosas en tropel. Fue Archie quien no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Dónde está Terrence? ¿Él lo ha enviado?-le preguntó cuidando lo más que pudo su tono.

El duque lo miró sorprendido, con la ceja izquierda arqueada.

-Disculpe a mi hermano por favor. –intervino Stear-Verá duque, estamos sumamente preocupados porque Candy desapareció y suponemos que Terry sabría algo.

-¿Qué Candy desapareció?-repitió el duque. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace una semana.

-No tenía idea, de hecho yo venía buscándola a ella.-dijo dubitativo el duque.

-¿Podríamos preguntarle a Terry si él sabe algo?-dijo Anthony buscando la mejor manera de plantear su pregunta.

-La cuestión es que no veo a mi hijo desde antes que terminara el colegio. No sé donde está; por eso quería ver a Candy, ella me pidió que lo buscara y así lo he hecho, sin resultados.

Los jóvenes Andrey intercambiaron miradas, no hubo necesidad de más. El duque se aclaró la garganta y por un segundo creyeron ver en su mirada nerviosismo. Se irguió en toda su estatura y adoptó la expresión de quien está a punto de hacer algo bastante incómodo pero está siempre dispuesto a hacer lo necesario.

-¿Se encuentra en casa madame Elroy?-les preguntó.

* * *

Diario de Candice W. Andrey 2 agosto 1913

La primera noche que dormí con Terry fue la experiencia más deliciosa que he tenido. Yo ya estaba metida en la cama, cubierta hasta la nariz cuando él entró en el cuarto, me miró y sonrió maliciosamente. Yo sentía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa de tener su cuerpo junto al mío, aunque las cobijas nos separaran.

-Cúbrete.-me dijo riendo-Voy a quitarme la ropa para dormir.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida pero obedecí de inmediato. Tenía tentación de bajar un poco la manta que me tapaba la visión, pero no me atreví.

-¿Dormirás sin ropa?-le pregunté sintiendo que la sangre brotaría de mis mejillas.

-Desde luego, siempre duermo sin ropa.-me dijo sin ningún empacho y adiviné que se contenía para no reír a carcajadas.

Apagó la luz y sentí como se acostó a mi lado y bajó la manta que cubría mi cabeza.

-Ya puedes bajar esto.-la luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas me permitió ver que seguía sonriendo.- ¿Quieres comprobar que no llevo ropa?

-¡Terry!-grité y volví a cubrirme. Ahora si rió abiertamente.

-No es verdad pecosa. Afortunadamente traje unas pijamas conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte.-bajó nuevamente la manta, pero al notar el efecto que tenía su sola mirada en mi, dude que las pijamas fueran suficiente protección.

Él me miró en silencio largamente y pude sentir un estremecimiento que me recorrió, y temo que él también lo notó. Besó mis labios brevemente y murmuró "Buenas noches" antes de voltearse. No supe a que hora pude finalmente dormir, me sentía tan extraña; tan nerviosa y tan feliz que no podía ni cerrar los ojos y creí sentir que él también estaba despierto. Así ha sido desde entonces; dormir junto a él resulta un dulce tormento que gustosa repito cada noche. Nunca respirar había implicado tanto esfuerzo pero cuando lo siento tendido junto a mí y el calor de su cuerpo llega al mío es como si olvidara de repente la manera en que se respira con normalidad; tengo que esforzarme mucho porque se oiga fluida y natural cuando la verdad es que es entrecortada, no sé porque no lo puedo controlar. Es como si mi cuerpo me exigiera algo y no sé como calmarlo, solo sé que deseo acercarme más a él, que me atrae como un imán y quisiera poder clavarme en la cama para no moverme y delatar todo lo que su presencia me hace sentir.

Las condiciones en las que estamos no son las mejores, pero extrañamente me siento tranquila.

Hemos decidido ir a América, mañana veremos si nos alcanza para los boletos. Terry es quien me preocupa, no está acostumbrado a las privaciones; pero tengo que admitir que hasta ahora lo ha tomado muy bien.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Lucrecia Borgia, hija del papa Alejandro VI y hermana de César Borgia, quienes la utilizaron para aumentar su poder político y territorial gracias a sus tres matrimonios. Sin embargo la leyenda negra dice que ella fue activa participante de los muchos crímenes de su familia.

*Se refiere, desde luego, al mito del minotauro cretense y del héroe Teseo que le dio muerte ayudado de Ariadna.

° Nombre que se le da en ocasiones al demonio. Véase "Fausto", de Goethe.

NOTAS:

No sé como agradecer toda la amabilidad que han mostrado conmigo, créanme cuando les digo que cada review que recibo me hace muy feliz. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas, de no ser así háganmelo saber. Sé que muchas van a querer ahorcarme por lo de Anthony pero era el giro natural de la historia, yo no pude hacer mucho; sigan leyendo por favor, siempre puede suceder algo inesperado.

**Maat sacmis:** ¿Crees que sea buena idea que me de unos toques de tu fórmula secreta? ¿No está ya demasiado enredado todo? Ya sé que esperabas ver algo más entre Candy y Terry pero todo con calma. Y en cuanto a Anthony, creo que tienes más ganas todavía de golpearme.

**Yessi Grandchester:** Muchas gracias por releer la historia, yo también lo hago y a que es rico, ¿a poco no? Bueno, lo de la maleta ya se aclaró y seguro que te gustó. En cuanto a Anthony ¡ups! Creo que a partir de ahora recibiré muchas amenazas de muerte. Jejeje. Por cierto te sugiero que no bebas agua mientras leas el siguiente capítulo.

**Roni de Andrew:** Lamento la tardanza, espero que te hayan quedado un poco de uñas. ¿Ya ves? Tú te oponías rotundamente a la relación Anthony- Annie y mira. ¿Ves lo que provocas? Jejeje P.D. Ya tengo escrito lo de tu güerito, ahora si el próximo capítulo.

**Betsy-pop:** Que lindo es seguir recibiendo tus reviews. Lo de la borrachera de Anthony ya se aclaró un poco por lo que les narró a sus primos, pero al güerito como que le dan lagunas mentales cuando bebe, ¿recuerdas la vez que Terry le ayudó? Seguiré y seguiré y agradezco tu apoyo. Nos leemos.

**Chibandrey:** Si, tú eras de las que estaba de acuerdo con lo de Annie y la pobre terminó llorando. La cosa se pone buena así que no dejes de leer. Gracias porque me has dicho que no lo harás. Espero no defraudarte.

**Myrslayer:** ¿Qué puedo decirte? Esos dos buscan estar solos, pero puedes estar tranquila que aún no pasa nada. Me hiciste reír mucho con eso de la honra de Elisa. Jajaja. Yo entiendo que a veces andes corriendo, no te preocupes pero me encantaría que me siguieras acompañando aunque no siempre me escribas.

**Yelibar**: Haré lo que pueda por Anthony, pero mira que está metido en un buen lío. Deseo cumplido, por otra parte, Terry y Candy se van juntos. Gracias por estar conmigo vía internet, saludos.

**Mildred:** A mí también me gusta la pareja Annie –Anthony, creo que tienen mucho en común. Pero ya ves que Elisa se nos adelantó y ahora Anthony está con el agua al cuello. Terry, ya ves que finalmente pudo más su amor por la pecosa. Se lo prestamos un rato, porque en realidad es nuestro.

**Pao -Hale 20:** Bueno, no tuviste mucho éxito en eso de no sonar desesperada… Que alegría que te haya gustado tanto mi fic, los pasajes históricos y literarios a mí también me encantan; son dos de mis pasiones por eso no pierdo oportunidad de introducirlos, como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

**Nallely -Uchiha **: Pues si me tardé un poco porque he estado sumamente atareada pero de que sigo, sigo. Así que no te despegues. Muchos saludos desde México.

**Lerinne:** Amiga, eres vidente. Todo lo que me dijiste en tu review sucedió en este capítulo. Bueno, excepto que no se sabe si sucedió o no sucedió algo entre Anthony y Elisa. Para eso tendrán que seguir leyendo y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Gracias por seguirme.

**Alsha:** ¡Ahora si ya todas están a favor de Annie! Jajaja. Primero me decían que la mandara a otro continente y ahora les duele que sufra, ¿quién las entiende? No es cierto, niña, sé que esto fue inesperado para todas pero veremos que pasa. Gracias por tu review.

**Anyablack**: Siéntete cordialmente bienvenida, es un gusto tenerte por aquí. Si te aventaste un maratón de Nada más. Jajaja. Que bueno que te gustó y espero que este también te haya gustado. ¿Crees que alguna televisora se interese en mi guión? Jejeje.

**Marrosydejose: **Bienvenida seas tú también. Yo también era novata en esto hace poco tiempo y mírame ahora. Es un lindo escape, espero seguir contando con tu compañía.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo XXI**_

"Béseme él con los besos de su boca, porque tus expresiones de cariño son mejores que el vino. Buenos son tus aceites para fragancia. Como aceite que se derrama es tu nombre." _La Biblia (El Cantar de los Cantares 1:2, 3)_

* * *

-Lo que deben recordar respecto al cólera –decía Christian Norton, un médico británico apasionado de su trabajo, tanto que no le había importado pasar meses viajando para llegar a la India y, una vez ahí visitar los lugares más insalubres para llevar medicamentos a todo el que lo necesitara. –es jamás beber agua que no se haya dejado hervir por varios minutos e ingerir todos los alimentos cocidos. Aunque esta ya es una epidemia, así que la mayor fuente de contaminación son las heces de una persona infectada. ¿Están seguros que quieren ayudar aquí?

-Aquí es donde se necesita más la ayuda.-contestó Albert.

-Bien, en ese caso síganme. Les mostraré donde se encuentra el equipo y las medidas de protección que deben seguir estrictamente.- dijo mientras caminaba en un largo pasillo formado entre las camas donde yacían multitud de enfermos que apenas comenzaban a mostrar síntomas de la enfermedad como dolor abdominal y diarrea acuosa de tono blanquecino con pequeños gránulos conocida como "agua de arroz".

Albert se había opuesto a que Latika se ofreciera como voluntaria, pero como ya estaba aprendiendo, su prometida podía ser tan perseverante como él, o quizás más. Así que a pesar de su resistencia había tenido que ceder a que ella lo acompañara al hospital que habían improvisado en el pueblo y ahora caminaba entre los infectados mirándolos a todos con un profundo dolor.

-Latika, sería mejor que no vinieras aquí.-insistió Albert cuando hubieron salido del hospital.

-Perdóname pero no puedo obedecerte en eso. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esta epidemia se extiende y amenaza a mi familia; y mucho menos voy a permitir que tú te arriesgues al venir a atender a los enfermos y yo no hago nada. No te preocupes Albert; sucederá lo que deba suceder.

-Eso no me conforta.-respondió con una triste sonrisa el rubio.

-Debería.-dijo ella sonriendo-Debes aprender que en la vida suceden cosas sobre las que tú no tienes ningún poder. Hay que aceptar lo bueno y lo malo por igual, sin preocuparte demasiado por lo que no puedes solucionar.

Su sonrisa era tan limpia, tan franca, sus ojos tan chispeantes, su pelo tan sedoso, su piel tan incitante que Albert hubiese deseado tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla ahí mismo; pero sabía muy bien que en la cultura de Latika eso era más reprobable que en la suya propia. Se limitó a tomar su mano y depositar un fugaz beso, ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada enseguida. No hubo necesidad de más, en su mirada se leía todo el amor que le prodigaba al joven con cabellos de sol que había llegado para alegrar sus días.

-Se llevarán muy bien Candy y tú. Ya verás que te encantará esa chiquilla.-le dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-Dime. ¿Cómo es que siendo tan joven decidiste hacerte responsable de una pequeña?

-La verdad es que me convencí por la insistencia de mis sobrinos, aunque yo siempre quise hacer algo por sacarla de donde estaba viviendo y no la trataban bien. Y es que desde la primera vez que la vi quedé fascinado por su aspecto tan frágil y vulnerable pero a la vez pude percibir en sus grandes ojos una fuerza, un ímpetu agazapado, listo para mostrarse apenas viera la oportunidad. Entonces pensé que contemplar la evolución de esa pequeña llorona en mujer sería un espectáculo digno de verse y me determiné a ser testigo cuando ella desplegara sus alas, y de ser posible facilitarle los medios para que lo hiciera.

-Siento que ya la quiero por todo lo que me dices acerca de ella y a tus sobrinos. Quisiera conocerlos a todos.-le dijo sonriente Latika.

-Los conocerás Latika. Seguramente contigo a mi lado será más fácil cuidar de esa manada de jovencitos.-le dijo él entornando los ojos y provocando la risa de Latika.

-Si, me gustaría tanto…

* * *

La señora Elroy se acomodó en su salón de té esperando el servicio. Esa tarde había decidido tomar el té más temprano, buscando relajarse de toda la agitación que le habían provocado los últimos días sus sobrinos. Su mirada se perdió en el jardín, que se veía desde la ventana y recordaba la reciente entrevista con el duque de Grandchester. No sabía que impresión le había dejado, no sabía que pensar, y es que a estas alturas ya no creía en cualquier destello que auguraba buena fortuna pues sabía muy bien lo engañosos que eran.

El duque le había dicho que estaba enterado de la desaparición de Candy y ella se removió en su sillón, incómoda. Lo que menos deseaba era que fuera del dominio público el desliz de Candice. El duque, consciente de esta situación procuro sonar lo más amable y considerado que su naturaleza le permitía.

-Tengo razones para creer que la señorita Candy se encuentra en compañía de mi hijo.-le dijo seriamente y ella palideció.-Desde luego toda la responsabilidad es de Terrence, seguramente ella se vio arrastrada a eso.-le dijo él procurando calmarla, al salvar la honra de Candice. Ya he comenzado la búsqueda y tiene mi palabra de que en cuanto los hallemos mi hijo cumplirá con su deber.

-Se lo agradezco Duque de Grandchester. Como comprenderá esta situación me tiene sumamente perturbada.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente.-dio y tomó un sorbo del oporto que le había traído una sirvienta, su entrecejo se tensó como si meditara en algo y más para sí mismo dijo – Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Porqué huir así? ¿Usted me hubiese dado la mano de Candice de no haber sucedido esto?

La señora Elroy se tensó y dejó de respirar un segundo pero su temple le permitió disimular y retomar el control. En ese momento confirmó, sin lugar a dudas la razón que había llevado a Candice a tomar esa arrebatada decisión: el compromiso no deseado con Anthony.

-Bueno, eso es un asunto que debía de tratar con el señor William. Él es su tutor.-contestó desviando casi imperceptiblemente la mirada.

-Ya veo. Claro. Espero poder hablar pronto con él acerca de este tema.

-Por desgracia él se encuentra de viaje y no sé cuando volverá, pero yo le comunicaré todo, incluyendo su visita.-dijo haciendo gala de sus exquisitos modales, fruto de una esmerada educación.

Era difícil saber cual era la verdadera postura del duque ante la inconsciencia de su vástago y de Candy. Todo en él parecía estudiado y frío, no mostraba prácticamente ninguna emoción. No era que le sorprendiera o le molestara, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas así; ella misma no se permitía nunca traspasar las buenas maneras y reír más de una moderada sonrisa, preguntar más de un cortés "¿Cómo ha estado?" o emocionarse más allá de un calmado "Gusto en verle". Pero en este caso le gustaría saber un poco más de lo que esperaba. No dudaba de la caballerosidad del duque, pero se encontraba tan angustiada que anhelaría tener en sus manos la garantía de que ese escabroso asunto que amenazaba el buen nombre de su familia se solucionaría sin ningún problema.

También debía considerar si debía informar a William o no. Como ella lo veía podían suceder dos cosas: que se avergonzara del comportamiento de su protegida y le retirara el apellido, cosa que , conociéndolo, creía muy improbable; o que regresara precipitadamente arriesgándose en territorio con epidemia y enfadado con ella porque, aunque nunca le dijera nada, la culparía de lo sucedido. Suspiro y pensó que por esta vez tendría que confiar en que todo se resolvería para bien.

* * *

-¿Entonces no los compraremos ahora?-preguntó Candy distraídamente observando el movimiento de la calle.

-No querida.-le contestó Terry viendo de reojo una pareja de señoras que pasaba junto a ellos y los miraba con curiosidad.-Solo necesito saber cuanto necesitaremos.-añadió una vez que las señoras se alejaron un poco.

-Es cierto.-se reprendió Candy-Que ya soy tu esposa…-le guiñó un ojo.

-Si, recuérdalo. Cuando estemos en público somos marido y mujer.

-Si querido.-le sonrió pero enseguida se distrajo con un aparador donde se veían apetitosos pasteles y bizcochos; pero su propio reflejo en el vidrio llamó su atención. Miró el peinado alto y sus labios coloreados con un lápiz rosa pálido que se había aplicado por sugerencia de Terry, a fin de verse un poco mayor. Se sentía extraña, pero últimamente era así. Era como si repentinamente hubiese caído en cuenta que efectivamente se estaba haciendo mayor; como si la niña se despidiera definitivamente para dar paso a la mujer; y sin embargo era ella misma, la misma Candy, solo que ahora tomaba las riendas de su vida para decidir que deseaba estar con Terry, para decidir que no aceptaría la voluntad que su familia adoptiva quisiera imponerle, para hacer lo que le pareciera correcto aunque la sociedad la condenara por ello. Miró a Terry que caminaba erguido a su lado, con su usual porte de caballero de noble cuna. Sonrió diciéndose que hacía lo correcto y apresuró el paso para sostenerse más al brazo de Terry.

-Aunque fue buena idea que trajeras contigo tus documentos, no nos servirán para viajar. Ambos somos menores, así que tendremos que conseguir documentación falsa.-le dijo Terry expresando, seguramente, lo que había estado pensando mientras caminaba en silencio.

Desde una esquina pudieron apreciar el lugar adonde se dirigían, una figura masculina salía del lugar y Candy lo miró e hizo una mueca.

-¿Dónde he visto a ese hombre?-preguntó en un susurro.

Terry prestó atención entonces al hombre al que se refería la pecosa y repentinamente detuvo su andar, jalando a Candy del brazo para esconderse.

-Es el chofer de mi padre. –le avisó Terry en voz baja.

-¡Oh, claro!-se quedó callada un segundo y miró a Terry a los ojos-¿Qué crees que haga aquí?-le preguntó en el tono que usa quien ya conoce la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Me temo que nada que nos facilite las cosas.-dijo él pensativo.

Efectivamente, averiguaron por medio de Cookie, un pequeño al que conocieron en las inmediaciones del puerto, que el empleado de la taquilla tenía los retratos tanto de Terry como de Candy. No había manera de saber si ambos los había llevado el chofer del duque o si la familia Andrey estaba haciendo averiguaciones por su lado pero lo importante era que seguramente los detendrían en cuanto intentaran comprar un boleto y llamarían a sus familias. Los planes debían modificarse.

Decidieron quedarse una temporada en Londres, esperando que su padre desistiera en su empeño de encontrarlos o que al menos pensara que no valía la pena hacerlo en los puertos. Además necesitaban tiempo, primero para averiguar quien podría facilitarles los documentos falsos que necesitaban para viajar y segundo para reunir el dinero para pagarlos. En poco tiempo encontraron un departamento en el barrio East End, en Brushfield Street. Era un lugar pequeño pero se ajustaba bien a sus necesidades; cuando fueron a verlo Candy se asomó por la ventana y pudo notar que tenían una buena vista de la Christ Church y le recordó la vista que tenía de la iglesia desde la ventana de su dormitorio en el colegio.

Terrence comenzaría a buscar trabajo y Candy lo animaba a que buscara trabajar en lo que a él le gustaba, el teatro. Él no estaba muy seguro, por alguna razón se resistía a entrar a ese mundo todavía. Candy supuso que era temor; a que lo rechazaran, a saber que no era talentoso en lo que amaba. Así que le dio tiempo, aunque ella estaba segura que lograría actuar magníficamente en cuanto se decidiera, pensando que eso era algo que él debía hacer cuando se sintiera listo.

* * *

Sara Legan caminaba erguida y seria por el iluminado pasillo decorado principalmente con beige y toques de azul. Abrió la puerta sin tocar antes, no estaba para delicadezas. Elisa volteó en su taburete sorprendida por la intromisión.

-¡Madre!

Sara se acercó con paso firme sin contestar al saludo de su hija y le propinó sonora bofetada.

-¡Descarada! ¡Indecente! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer semejante cosa? ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho al respetable apellido de tu familia? ¡No! ¿Qué vas a darte cuenta? ¡No tienes más conciencia que un mújol!

Elisa no sabía lo que era un mújol, pero desde luego no se atrevió a preguntar. Su madre nunca la había tratado así; nunca la había golpeado ni siquiera gritado de esa forma.

-La tía Elroy está sumamente decepcionada de ti, al igual que tu padre. Te has metido en un buen lío señorita.-le dijo apuntándole con su abanico-Y si no lo solucionamos pronto serás la comidilla de la sociedad y la vergüenza de todos nosotros.

-¡Suficiente madre! ¡No me importa nada si con lo que hice conseguiré ser la esposa del hombre que he amado toda mi vida!-respondió apasionada Elisa aún frotándose la mejilla.

-¡Amor! ¿Tú qué sabes de amor?-se quedó callada meditando en algo y Elisa la observó confundida.-Espero que de verdad sirva de algo tu indecencia. Y también espero que no sea como con todos tus otros caprichos, que una vez que los tienes en tu poder pierden su importancia.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo amo a Anthony, lo he amado desde que era una niña. Por eso no podía permitir que esa huérfana me lo quitara.

Sara entornó los ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza, hastiada del mismo cuento.

-Te advierto Elisa que no voy a admitir una sola tontería más. Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga si es que quieres salir bien librada de esto. Por lo pronto te vas a quedar en la mansión y te comportarás como lo que eres, una señorita bien criada.

-Si madre.-contestó ella con tono de fastidio-¿Ya hablaron con el padre de Anthony?-agregó ansiosa.

-Aún no. Pero desde luego tu padre exigirá que te responda como un caballero.

* * *

El padre de Anthony llegó una mañana soleada a Londres. En cuanto recibió el telegrama de la tía Elroy arregló sus asuntos para salir en unos cuantos días a encontrarse con su hijo. Frecuentemente la culpabilidad lo asaltaba, por o estar cerca de su hijo para guiarlo y brindarle su apoyo. Desde que su esposa murió, él se había alejado cada vez más. Es cierto que le enviaba dos cartas al mes, religiosamente. Y también dinero para sus gastos así como constantes regalos. Sin embargo en el fondo sabía que el noble muchacho, tan parecido en carácter a su madre, hubiese sido más feliz si en vez de obsequios le daba un abrazo cada noche. Pero el señor Brown no podía hacerlo; desde muy joven supo que su vida sería la marina, como lo fue para su padre antes de él y por mucho que amara a su hijo, su vida estaba ahí, en la cubierta de un navío, escuchando el griterío de los hombres al trabajar y el rugido del mar. No podía ser de otra forma; sin embargo su conciencia le decía que lo que le ocurría a su hijo bien pudo haberlo evitado él de haber sido un padre diferente; que estaba a punto de pagar la cuenta por el abandono al que había sometido a Anthony.

Había hablado ya con la señora Elroy, pues ella prácticamente le exigió que la acompañara a la biblioteca tan pronto puso un pie en la mansión Andrey. Así que estaba enterado ya de la delicada situación en la que se había involucrado su hijo. Se resistía a tener que ser él quien dictara el fallo. No había visto a su hijo en mucho tiempo y ahora solo se aparecía para imponer su voluntad… No, Vincent Brown deseaba conocer la versión de su hijo, conocer su sentir. No le parecía que hubiese un lugar apropiado para charlar tranquilamente en la mansión, así que invitó a su hijo a cenar ya que la llovizna de la tarde había cedido.

-Tu tía me ha puesto al tanto de lo que pasó, pero yo quiero escucharte. ¿Tú estás enamorado de esa señorita?-comenzó Vincent.

-No padre.-dijo secamente Anthony.

-Entonces ¿qué deseas hacer?-dijo después que el mesero se alejó.-No quisiera decirte esto, después de tu confesión, pero lo que han hecho puede tener consecuencias.

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro si ocurrió.-se defendió Anthony.

- ¿Cómo que no estás seguro?

-Bueno…-el chico se sonrojó levemente-es que había bebido de más y no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó.

El semblante del señor Brown pareció alegrarse un poco y Anthony se preguntó si le causaba gracia lo que le acababa de decir.

-Entonces existe la posibilidad de que nada irremediable haya ocurrido.-Anthony se alegró porque por primera vez sintió que su padre mostraba empatía con él.

-Pero también existe la posibilidad de que haya ocurrido…-dijo en voz baja el joven.-Y me temo que es lo más probable.

Vincent se sobó la frente con las yemas de los dedos y Anthony recordó de pronto haberle visto ese mismo gesto muchas veces antes, sobre todo recordó que solía hacerlo cuando la enfermedad de su madre comenzó a agravarse.

-Es mi culpa.-dijo de pronto-Debí haber estado ahí para ti. Para aleccionarte, para enseñarte como convertirte en hombre, como lidiar con tus necesidades. Verás hijo, uno no hace eso con una señorita de buena familia a menos que esté dispuesto a responder como caballero y casarse con ella. Siempre puedes decir que no y no pueden obligarte; para un hombre no implica mayor problema, es triste decirlo pero el problema sería para ella. Si llega a saberse, y por desgracia ese tipo de noticias de una u otra forma se saben, le costará mucho conseguir un matrimonio favorable; casi siempre esas mujeres terminan casadas con alguien de poca o nula fortuna, en otras palabras, su familia tendría que comprar un hombre que esté dispuesto a casarse con ella omitiendo la mancha en su pasado.

Anthony se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se quedó callado y pensativo. Su padre lo miraba atentamente con el rostro acongojado. Cuanto le gustaría que su hijo no tuviera que pasar por esto que obviamente lo apesadumbraba.

-No es tu culpa padre. –habló por fin Anthony y levantó la mirada; tenían el mismo brillo dulce que el señor Brown tan bien recordaba, igual al de su difunta esposa, pero ahora había descubierto una chispa de determinación que lo hizo darse cuenta que Anthony efectivamente había crecido y estaba en camino de convertirse en un hombre –Ni tú ni nadie podía impedir que cometiera mis errores. Y ahora yo afrontaré las consecuencias de los mismos.

* * *

Pronto las noches comenzaron a ser diferentes. Una ocasión despertaron y la manta que los separaba estaba tirada en el suelo mientras que Terry estaba dentro de las cobijas, junto a Candy. Él despertó primero, pensaba salir de la cama para evitar le una vergüenza a Candy, pero en vez de eso se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Le parecía tan adorable su manera de dormir, aunque realmente no tenía nada que cualquiera pudiera hacer; pero él veía su posición, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro reposando en su vientre, los rizos salían de la coleta, alborotados y ella parecía tan ajena a todo. Los primeros rayos de sol se abrieron paso entre las cortinas y cayeron en el rostro de la rubia; al principio parecían no molestarle, pero después de unos minutos comenzó a mover los labios y a fruncir el ceño, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que apareció a su vista fue precisamente lo que estaba viendo en sus sueños, su sonrisa. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa a su vez; entonces notó que él ya no estaba sobre las cobijas sino debajo y notó también que el roce que había sentido era el de su pierna. Terry se dio cuenta de lo que Candy estaba descubriendo y pensó que reclamaría pero no fue así, solo se sonrojó y delicadamente apartó un poco su pierna, después lo miró y volvió a sonreír. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra al respecto, pero la noche siguiente Candy no acercó la manta con la que se cubría Terry, sino que dejó las cobijas listas para que él se metiera bajo ellas.

Finalmente una mañana Terry le anunció a Candy que probaría suerte en el teatro, y ese mismo día comenzaría a buscar que lo aceptaran en alguno, aunque fuera como suplente.

-Cuando lleguemos a América quizás tu madre podría ayudarte.-le dijo Candy emocionada.

-No.-contestó él de inmediato-Seré un actor y me forjaré mi nombre por mis propios medios.

Sin embargo los gastos continuaban, por mucho que se esforzaran en ahorrar así que algunas noches él iba a los establecimientos donde había mesas de billar, donde se reunían los hombres a jugar a las cartas; y gracias a las habilidades que había adquirido después de años de jugar era capaz de ganar dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler y atender las necesidades más urgentes.

-Yo también podría trabajar.-le dijo Candy mientras cenaban.

-¿En qué quieres trabajar pecas?-le contestó él sonriendo.

-No lo sé. Cerca hay un gran mercado, quizás alguien necesite una empleada. Para ayudarte con los gastos y a ahorrar para el viaje.

-¿En el mercado? No, no me gustaría que trabajaras ahí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Candy, sabes que vivimos en este barrio porque no podemos pagar algo mejor. Pero no quisiera que anduvieras sola por las calles, puede ser peligroso. Y en el mercado…-Candy lo miraba expectante y él parecía no desear continuar con la explicación-hay muchos hombres vulgares y no quiero que nadie intente faltarte al respeto. No me va mal en las mesas de juego y sigo buscando una oportunidad en el teatro. ¿Por qué no esperamos a ver como salen las cosas? Después quizás encontrarás algo más conveniente en lo que puedas trabajar.

Candy hizo un mohín de disgusto y se quedó pensando en lo que él le decía. Era cierto que el barrio no era el mejor y que esa mañana cuando había salido a comprar pan, huevos y un poco de leche se había topado con un par de tipos desagradables.

-Está bien. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero si encuentro algo más apropiado trabajaré.

-Definitivo.-acordó Terry-Como también es definitivo que mañana yo prepararé la cena.- y se echó a reír ante la molestia de la rubia.

Una noche en que Terry había ido al casino, donde presuntamente podría encontrar algunas mesas de modesto juego y ganar algo de dinero; por que pasaban por un período de bajamar en las finanzas, Candy cosía algunos botones flojos mientras lo esperaba. Se alegró de no haber nacido rica, de ser así hubiese tenido una doncella que hiciera todo eso por ella y ahora la estaría pasando muy mal sin saber si quiera coser un botón. Comenzó a sentir somnolencia y decidió quitarse ya el vestido para usar su camisón, sospechaba que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. Efectivamente, al poco rato, no podía ya continuar con su labor y se fue a la cama. Aún antes de haberse dormido lo suficiente para soñar, despertó de nuevo y vio a Terry parado junto al lecho y contemplándola con una extraña tristeza que trató de borrar presurosamente de su rostro cuando ella abrió los ojos; solo advirtió el último y evasivo fragmento de expresión que Terrence nunca le mostrara cuando estaba despierta.

-Bon soir m'amie-dijo con suavidad, como lo dijera en la noche del baile en casa de los Andrey.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó ella y Terry se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo me fue? Ah, si…gané un poco. Mejor dicho, gané bastante.- dijo y siguió escudriñándole el rostro; Candy sonrió y él no contestó a su sonrisa, y luego una trémula campana de iglesia dio la media hora.

-Vi a Anthony que se dirigía a un lujoso restaurante acompañado de un caballero.

-¡Oh por Dios! No te habrá visto ¿verdad?- balbuceó azotada repentinamente por el pánico.

-No, no me vio. No pudo haberme visto.

-Menos mal.-suspiró aliviada-Me alegra que lo visite su padre.

Terry pareció no escuchar ese último comentario; vaciló, tomó su mano apoyada sobre el cobertor, volvió la palma hacia arriba y la quiso besar, cambió de idea y la depositó nuevamente en su lugar, con cuidado, como un objeto sagrado.

-Pero yo si averigüé sin proponérmelo que quien lo acompañaba era su padre que recientemente fue ascendido a capitán en la marina americana y es poseedor de una nada despreciable fortuna, producto de su herencia y de su propio esfuerzo. Y siendo Anthony el único hijo es heredero de la fortuna de sus padres.-dijo mientras había comenzado a dibujar pequeños círculos en la palma de la mano de Candy.-Oye, chiquita… ¿Qué escribiste en tu carta de despedida?

-¿A qué viene eso Terry? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó notando cada vez más extraña la actitud de Terry.

-Nada querida, no te asustes. Es solo que quizás tu familia aún te acepte de regreso, podrías decir cualquier cosa. Desde luego negando que estuviste conmigo este tiempo para que nadie se atreva a acusarte. Te ruego que lo pienses a fondo y lo examines en todos los aspectos. Se trata de una decisión muy grave y yo debo mantenerme al margen de ella. Tú debes decidir, tú sola.

-¿Qué locuras estás diciendo? No pareces el mismo. Tomé mi decisión al irme contigo. No entiendo muy bien adonde quieres ir a parar.

-Mira pecosa: si tú quieres mañana a medio día puedes estar nuevamente con los Andrey. –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué haría yo con los Andrey mañana? ¿Porqué dices semejantes desatinos?-preguntó conteniendo el aliento- Te amo. ¿Porqué nos estas creando todas estas complicaciones?

Terry abandonó la ventana y se acercó a la rubia, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la echó hacia atrás, cautivó los verdes ojos con la fuerza de los suyos; en sus dilatadas pupilas ella pudo verse a sí misma, muy diminuta con la tenue luz que arrojaba su lámpara de noche.

-¿Me amarás también cuando pase el tiempo y sigamos viviendo en estas condiciones? Ahora es una aventura y una novedad, ¿pero qué pasará cuando te des cuenta de lo que dejaste ir por seguir a un hombre como yo? ¿Me seguirás amando a pesar de…lo que soy?

-¿Qué eres?

Terry siguió mirándola por un momento más, luego dejó la cabeza rubia sobre la almohada, se levantó de un salto y regresó a la ventana.

-Soy un bastardo.-dijo gravemente.

Candy no sabía que confesión, que horror, que nueva enormidad inglesa había esperado después de tanta agitación; pero ahora le costaba contener la risa.

-Siendo como soy una dama refinada, yo no habría utilizado esa palabra.-dijo conteniendo una burbuja de risa que se atoraba en su garganta.-Pero es probable que sea eso lo que te hace tan endiabladamente atrayente.

-No quieres comprender Candice.-dijo él irguiéndose y con figura ceremoniosa.-Mi padre se ha rehusado todo este tiempo a renegar de mí, a pesar que su abnegada esposa insiste hasta el cansancio; pero después de lo que he hecho probablemente me deteste como si hijo. ¿Y entonces qué tendré para ofrecerte? Ni si quiera un apellido, mucho menos una vida cómoda. En cambio Anthony…

-Yo no necesito una vida cómoda, no soy rica. Ni siquiera sé en que condiciones nací pero crecí en un hogar humilde, tú lo sabes. Si tú no tendrás apellido, yo tampoco lo tengo. ¿Nos iguala eso?

No hubo respuesta. Terry parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, envuelto en un pasado que le atormentaba y del que nunca quería hablar y que, por alguna razón, ahora regresaba a atormentarlo.

-Algún día, con la ayuda de Dios, seré un hombre respetable y les demostraré a todos ellos que soy un Grandchester más auténtico que los insulsos y patéticos que salieron de la matriz de la vieja cara de puerco con quien se casó mi padre.

Hasta esa noche Candy pudo comprender a cabalidad los motivos que movían todo el comportamiento de Terrence, hasta ese momento, en un cegador relámpago de sagacidad, pudo ver al hombre íntegro y abarcar los fragmentos de los que se componía su terca obsesión y el plan completo de su vida.

"Seré un actor y me forjaré mi nombre por mis propios medios."

"Algún día, con la ayuda de Dios, seré un hombre respetable y les probaré a todos que soy un auténtico Grandchester"

A Candy casi le daban ganas de sonreír, porque había en su pretensión algo de inmaduro, el desafío de un jovenzuelo herido en una reyerta y que… ¡ahora si que les haría ver a todos quien era él! Se imaginó el puerto de Londres cubierto de neblina, y a lo lejos una diminuta figura que esperaba abordar un barco, solo, con nada más que su maleta llena de esperanzas de una vida más justa; y aquella valerosa figurita era su Terry, un chiquillo resentido, despechado y terco que le lanzaba desafíos al mundo entero. "Gracias por habérmelo dicho, me alegro que me hayas dicho esto amor mío: ahora puedo amarte mucho más."-pensó Candy y tendió los brazos hacia la orgullosa figura frente a ella. Terry se alejó de la ventana y arrojándose sobre ella sepultó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Candy comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y la nuca y entonces descubrió con cierto sobresalto que Terry estaba llorando. Se quedó casi inmóvil, solo acariciando con suavidad su cabeza, escuchando el vibrante silencio y sintiendo que un poco de humedad empapaba su camisón y se sintió extraña y vagamente transformada en una madre, contra cuyo pecho descansaba un impotente niño. Por fin Terry levantó la cabeza y rodeándola con los brazos, se incorporó, la miró a los ojos y dijo, con los dientes apretados:

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Oh, maldita! ¡Maldita sea!

La maldición pareció devolverle algo de su habitual vivacidad y fanfarronería. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y, tendido a su lado, hizo la más imprevista de las observaciones:

-A menudo sentía un odio irrefrenable hacia mi madre.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?-dijo ella y se apartó un poco de él.

Terry rió, con risa breve y condescendiente.

-Probablemente yo le provocaba el mismo sentimiento.-dijo con gran amargura-Después de todo no era conveniente para su carrera que se supiera de mi existencia. Es por eso que nací en la clandestinidad, en total secreto. Mi madre fue ayudada solo por su doncella de mayor confianza que la había acompañado a un viaje para ocultar su estado de gravidez del mundo. Así que fue en un pequeño cuarto en Connecticut donde yo vine al mundo. ¿Te aburriría oír hablar de mi infancia?

-No hagas preguntas tontas. Sigue, sigue.-dijo ella ansiosamente.

-Lo que recuerdo de mis primeros años es la cara rechoncha de mi nana. Mi madre salía a menudo y por largas temporadas, pero cuando estaba en casa me acurrucaba por las noches y me traía multitud de regalos siempre que volvía. Ahora pienso que era su conciencia que la acusaba por mantenerme escondido. Salía a nuestro pequeño patio y trepaba a los dos árboles que había allí, procurando ver lo que había más allá de nuestra propiedad, ya que tenía terminantemente prohibido salir. Nos mudamos del vecindario donde vivíamos porque los vecinos sabían o al menos sospechaban la verdadera historia. Y cuando mi madre me sacaba a la iglesia, algunos chiquillos me gritaban: "¡Excelencia! ¡Alteza! ¡Duque de Grandchester!" Mi madre entonces caminaba muy rígida, orgullosa y erecta, y me arrastraba con ella.

Pero un verano, cuando yo tenía cinco años el verdadero duque, mi padre, llegó a la casa. Yo nunca había visto un hombre tan alto y hermoso, ni atavíos más elegantes; llegó en un carruaje magnífico y me percaté que un sirviente le ayudaba con gracia a apearse. El duque no me advirtió, sino que entró a grandes zancadas en la casa, y luego en la sal hubo llanto y disputas. Mi madre salió llorando detrás de él pero a él pareció no importarle gran cosa sus ruegos, me tomó del suelo donde yo jugaba y me entregó al sirviente que le había ayudado a bajar mientras él subía a su carruaje, el sirviente me acomodó después en el carruaje y partimos. Estuvimos todo el verano en América y yo era tratado con gentileza y esmero por todos los sirvientes; aunque casi no veía a mi padre. Después partimos a Inglaterra y la situación ya no fue tan buena para mí. La duquesa no sabía de mi existencia y enterarse al tenerme enfrente le provocó un severo disgusto. Disfrutaba ensañándose conmigo, cuando no estaba mi padre me prohibía salir de mi habitación. "¡Apártate de mi vista, no quiero verte!", era la frase que yo oía cada día y a cada hora. Yo dejé de comer y enfermé. Cuando mi padre llegó de uno de sus múltiples viajes me encontró en ese estado y decidió que no podía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su esposa que al estar de encargo se había vuelto todavía más cruel. Así fue como fui a parar al San Pablo. Todo esto mientras mi madre, orgullosa de sí misma y bellísima, se exhibía en los mejores teatros y en los salones más exclusivos.

Candy esperó pero aparentemente Terrence había llegado al final de su fragmentaria autobiografía. Le sonrió, aliviado y amable ahora y apartó su camisa de noche de su cuello y comenzó a enrollar el coqueto lazo que formaba un moñito cerca del comienzo de sus senos y cada vez que su mano se acercaba a su pecho ella sentía que el corazón le latía tres veces más rápido de lo normal.

-Ahora debes tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida y la mía. ¿Sigues dispuesta a ir conmigo a América?

-¿Bailarás conmigo en la cubierta del barco?-le preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Él dejó escapar una risita al contacto con ese recuerdo.

-En la cubierta del barco, en las azoteas, en la calle si tú quieres.

-Está bien. Entonces iré contigo a América.

Terry se giró y la miró fijamente, con tal fijeza que el azul fuego de sus ojos pareció chamuscarle la piel. Llevó su mano hasta el cuello de ella y lo acarició apenas rozando con las yemas de los dedos. Se acercó para besarla con un beso suave y lento. Candy cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus labios sobre sus párpados, mejillas, frente, nariz y barbilla. Tan absorta estaba en esas sensaciones que casi ni se percató cuando él desató el lazo con el que antes había estado jugando solo sintió un estremecimiento cuando el dedo de Terry bordeó el escote de su camisón al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrían paso entre sus rizos hasta su cuello. Candy saboreaba la tibieza y humedad de aquellos besos y sin percatarse movió la cabeza como lo hacen los mininos cuando reciben una caricia; la hizo a un lado para facilitarle a Terry el acceso y ella por su parte buscó su nuca para sentir la suavidad de su cabello, ya ahí el instinto la llevó a bajar su mano, siguiendo la larga línea del cuello de él y meterla por debajo de su camisa hasta encontrarse con los huesos de sus clavículas, finos y largos; los siguió y estos la llevaron a su hombro; seguía el mismo recorrido una y otra vez; o podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la suavidad y el calor del cuerpo que yacía muy cerca de ella y la abrazaba y besaba, ni siquiera oyó muy bien la campana de la iglesia que daba las once. Terry bajó su mano desde el cuello hasta el hombro de ella y su boca seguía la misma trayectoria, en el camino descendente bajó el tirante del camisón que se interponía entre sus labios y la blanca piel de Candy. Se desvió hacia el escote y lo llenó de besos también, ella se arqueó sorprendida pero no lo apartó, más bien introdujo más su mano debajo de la camisa de él y siguió llenándose la piel de su tersura.

-Hueles tan bien.-le susurró Terry.

Ella quiso contestar "Es el jabón que usé" pero la voz no le respondió. Se sentía aturdida como si el remolino de emociones que experimentaba la hubiese sobrepasado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y le costaba respirar.

-Creo que moriré.-pensó pero no se dio cuenta que lo hizo audible.

Terry rió suavemente, despegó la cabeza de su escote y la miró a los ojos. El verde parecía más oscuro y los carnosos labios estaban entreabiertos y enrojecidos como sus mejillas. El pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente como si cada respiro fuese el último que daría.

-No morirás.-le dijo y poseyó sus labios otra vez, ella se adelantó antes que él los alcanzara, ansiosa de saborearlos.

Terry acercó más su cuerpo, rodeando con su brazo la breve cintura y ella pudo sentir por vez primera la dureza de sus muslos apretados contra los suyos y la intrigante firmeza de su excitación que le oprimía su sexo. La mano de él bajó desde su cintura hasta su pantorrilla para alcanzar su camisón y subirlo mientras acariciaba las delgadas piernas de la rubia que luchaba por respirar con normalidad, sin conseguirlo. Él tomó el muslo de Candy y lo subió sobre su propia pierna subiendo y bajando su mano mientras lo hacía. Ella no opuso resistencia; estaba entregada al disfrute de los descubrimientos que estaba haciendo. Nunca pensó que un ser humano pudiese ser capaz de experimentar tantas y tan intensas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo. No lo hubiese imaginado, nadie le había dicho que unas manos sobre su cuerpo pudiesen ser la gloria misma; pudiesen provocar semejante desesperación, ansiedad, calor, vértigo y placer.

El silencio en la habitación era apenas interrumpido por los suaves jadeos y la respiración entrecortada de dos jóvenes que comenzaban a experimentar un lado del amor que hasta entonces no se habían atrevido a investigar. El toque en la puerta sonaba lejano y confuso para sus oídos embotados. Pero ahí estaba otra vez, sin duda alguien estaba en la puerta y finalmente lo oyeron con claridad. Terry frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

-¡Oh, lo había olvidado!-dijo Candy abriendo enormemente los ojos y cubriendo su parcialmente desnudo pecho.

Fue hasta ese momento, al mirar al hombre junto a ella que sintió una enorme vergüenza por lo que se había atrevido a hacer, se sonrojó violentamente. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó su bata ante la mirada extrañada de Terrence.

-Hoy conocí a la vecina, no es mucho mayor que yo y es muy agradable. En fin, tiene un pequeño y no hay nadie que lo cuide por ella mientras trabaja; así que me pidió que yo lo hiciera y dijo que lo traería esta noche.-le explicó mientras se acomodaba la bata y sujetaba sus cabellos.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar a su hijo con una desconocida?

-La pobre obviamente está desesperada. Además no es que yo parezca una secuestradora de niños.-bromeó.

-No, pero tampoco pareces una experta en cuidarlos…

Candy abrió la puerta a su nueva amiga y recibió al pequeño Joshua, un bebé de apenas año y medio con unas sonrosadas mejillas y enormes ojos negros que veían con curiosidad todo cuanto le rodeaba, incluyendo a Terry que sentado junto a él en la cama mientras Candy preparaba su leche lo contemplaba como si jamás hubiese visto a un bebé. Esa noche Joshua durmió en medio de los dos, enrollando sus rechonchos deditos en los rizos de Candy.

* * *

Diario de Terrence Grandchester 17 septiembre 1913.

Hoy finalmente me han aceptado para participar en las audiciones en un teatro no muy elegante ni famoso, pero me permitirá adquirir experiencia y también tener un ingreso regular. Lo cual necesitamos para cubrir nuestros gastos y ahorrar para el viaje que no es nada barato tomando en cuenta los papeles que debemos adquirir.

Los días comienzan a ser más fríos y grises. Sin embargo creo que no había vivido época más alegre. Candy y yo nos hemos acomodado bien a nuestro pequeño apartamento con vista a la iglesia, para no extrañarla… Ella se amarra una pañoleta a sus rebeldes rizos y asea el lugar silbando, cuando se da cuenta que yo estoy ensayando para las audiciones, se calla y continúa en silencio pero de vez en cuando se le escapa un tarareo y se regaña a sí misma. La miro mientras intenta cocinar la cena y le ayudo a lavar los platos y vamos juntos al mercado a comprar víveres y pienso que esto es lo que debe sentirse tener una familia. A veces, por las tardes salimos a caminar, el parque Victoria está cerca y a ella le gusta sentarse frente al pequeño lago a contemplarlo, dice que le trae recuerdos de Escocia. Entonces se abraza a mí y reposa su cabeza en mi hombro y me doy cuenta cuan preciada es esta pecosa para mi. Camina por la calle cogida de mi brazo, sonriente y confiada y gracias a esto me he resuelto a no caer jamás en la trampa a la que acostumbraba caer, en la falsa puerta de huir de los problemas. Cuando me creí traicionado por ella, me refugié en el alcohol y la autocompasión, derrochando la bolsa y la vida quería darla por perdida. Nunca más. No importa cuanto me duela, nunca más cederé ante la desesperanza. No solo por mi pecosa, por mí. Porque he aprendido que tengo la fuerza necesaria para cambiar mi vida si no me agrada, para alcanzar lo que anhelo con mi propio esfuerzo, para dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

NOTAS:

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, mis queridas señoras y señoritas. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Creo que quedó un poco largo pero espero no haberlas aburrido. Muchas gracias, como siempre por seguir leyendo, ustedes le dan valor a este ejercicio antiestrés, este escape de creatividad, este…como quieran llamarle.

**Maat sacmis**: Creo que te dejé picada con la última escena. ¿Verdad? Pues si ya me compré un paraguas playero para los proyectiles aunque la verdad todas se han visto muy comprensivas, te platico que hasta Mali ya se enteró (gracias a tu review por cierto) y al principio medio lloró y pataleó pero me dijo que le gustaba la idea. ¿Tú crees?

**Betsy-Pop**: Si, a mi también me dio risa lo de Mefistófeles cuando lo escribí. Pero salió así, sin planearlo; Archie lo escribió. Jajaja. Con gusto leeré tu fic amiga y gracias por seguir conmigo.

**Coral**: Si, a mí también me gusta la relación Annie- Anthony, creo que tienen mucho en común pero ya metió la pata el muchacho. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Espero que te haya gustado lo de Terry y Candy. Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo por favor.

**Roni de Andrew:** Jajaja. Bueno, si, fue toda mi culpa. Pero ya sabes que todo puede pasar en mi mundo. Lo prometido es deuda: tu güero de oro ahí estuvo.

**Yessi Grandchester:** ¡Auch! Es el primer tomatazo como tal que me han enviado por lo de Anthony. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Bueno, les pido que le den una oportunidad a todos, incluso a Elisa para madurar; aún son muy jóvenes y cometen muchas burradas. Pero se compensó lo de Anthony con el retozón de Terry ¿o no?

**Marrosydejose**: Te hice caso y por eso no apareció esta vez Annie, para no verla llorar amargamente. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por escribirme.

**Myrslaye**r: Muchas gracias, me encanta recibir tus reviews. Que bueno que hubo feriados en tu país para que tuvieras tiempo de escribirme. A mi si me cae bien Anthony por eso si he sufrido con la tontería que hizo; ya veremos que pasa, aún no se ha dicho la última palabra. Y la verdad yo también me alboroto de solo pensar en el inglés. ¡Uf!

**Mildred:** Gracias por escribirme amiga. Pobre Annie ¿no? Sé que a muchas no les agrada mucho pero mira que si está salada…Eres la única que mencionó el laberinto y esa escena la traje en la cabeza por varios días; a partir de que leí que en Inglaterra hubo un tiempo en que eran muy populares los laberintos en las familias acomodadas, para divertirse, y se me ocurrió usarlo como un simbolismo. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes que yo cuido del terrybombón, jajaja.

**Alsha**: ¿Con qué incitándome a asesinar? Jajaja Lo pensaré. Como les he dicho, no pierdan la esperanza con respecto a Anthony porque todo puede pasar. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Un enorme saludo a todas y si se me ha pasado darle la bienvenida a alguien, disculpen, a veces soy medio despistada pero de verdad que leo y valoro cada review.

Ciao,

Nashtinka


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capítulo XXII_**

* * *

Tres días necesitó Latika para que su hermana, amigas y vecinas le decoraran manos y pies con intrincados ornamentos de henna que simbolizan amor, felicidad, prosperidad, fertilidad y protección de los malos espíritus. El día de su boda se vistió con el hermoso sari rojo brillante que su padre le había regalado y se adornó con las joyas que Albert había llevado para ella según la tradición, sin embargo, no brillaban más que sus emocionados ojos violáceos. Sonreía abiertamente considerándose la más afortunada de las mujeres. En su cultura era muy extraño el casarse por amor, la mayoría de las novias ni si quiera conocían al que por disposición de sus padres sería su esposo; en cambio ella había tenido la dicha de encontrarse con un hombre deslumbrante, como jamás lo había visto, no, ni lo vería jamás. Y más aún; tuvo la fortuna de que ese hombre se enamorara de ella y ella de él. No podía ser más feliz.

En las circunstancias por las que pasaba la población no había muchos motivos para celebrar, ni siquiera parecía natural el casarse en esos días. Pero esta pareja no podía esperar más, Albert había decidido seguir adelante con los planes pues quería regresar a Inglaterra tan pronto pasara la epidemia, con Latika como su esposa. Además que Dhruv, el padre de Latika no veía bien que se desatendiera la fecha que según la posición de los astros y las cartas astrales de los novios se había fijado para la boda.

Así que el sangit* se celebró según la costumbre unos días antes de la fecha fijada por el sacerdote para la boda. Latika tocó con alegría el Dhol, el instrumento que pone ritmo al evento; las mujeres mayores cantaban rezos y las más jóvenes componían versos atrevidos bromeando sobre lo que ocurrre después de la boda y provocando el sonrojo de la novia.

Después de una visita al templo, Albert llegó en procesión a la casa de la novia, a caballo y rodeado de su séquito de invitados. En el trayecto final, la procesión avanzaba muy lentamente, parando cada pocos metros para bailar al son de los tambores. Desde dentro del recinto Latika y sus invitados oían el ruido creciente y la expectación aumentaba. Sin embargo, por muy feliz que estuviera, Latika debía seguir la tradición y lucir tímida durante toda la ceremonia; ni demasiado triste, ni demasiado alegre, para no herir la sensibilidad de ninguna de las dos familias, aunque en su caso su futura familia política no se encontrara presente. Albert la esperaba sentado en un llamativo asiento reservado para él e idéntico al que la esperaba a ella. Latika entró acompañada de su familia y amigas más cercanas, con la mirada baja y sosteniendo una corona de flores en las manos; recorrió el trecho que la separaba de su prometido con paso lento y elegante, sin prisa, como si el mundo tuviese que detenerse y esperar a que ella llegara al lado de su amado. Antes de tomar asiento junto a Albert le regaló una rápida pero significativa mirada que él apreció y atesoró en su corazón por el resto de sus días. Presidieron la fiesta, sentados uno junto al otro, sin hablar.

Después de la medianoche comenzó la verdadera ceremonia religiosa que solo presenciaron los más allegados; la familia de Latika y los amigos que había conseguido durante su estancia Albert, entre los que se encontraban el Doctor Norton y el hijo menor del ministro británico que resultó ser un rebelde que gustaba, como Albert, de vivir sin pretensiones.

Durante más de dos horas Albert se concentró intensamente en toda la interacción que debía mantener con el sacerdote en un complejo entramado de símbolos y rituales en los que se recitaron versos en sánscrito, en los que Albert previamente había sido instruido, se intercambiaron rupias, flores, arroz, entre otros símbolos; todo con la finalidad de procurar la felicidad del matrimonio. El sari de Latika fue amarrado a su elegante traje a la usanza india y Albert sintió como las piernas le temblaban cuando comenzó a caminar alrededor del fuego sagrado con Latika siguiéndolo, dieron siete vueltas y ya estaban oficialmente casados. Albert entonces le colocó con cuidado un collar de oro a Latika, como símbolo de protección. Por último, ella arrojó puños de arroz hacia atrás; su nueva vida comenzaba.

La celebración duró tres días; durante los cuales nadie recordó la epidemia, la desgracia que se cernía sobre sus cabezas; todo lo que hacían era cantar y bailar y rezar por la felicidad de sus amigos. Pues aunque Albert tenía poco tiempo entre ellos, su sencillez y buen corazón había logrado hacerle merecedor de la confianza y aprecio de los que lo conocían. Albert, por su parte, también se olvidó de todo; olvidó incluso la carta que recientemente había recibido de su tía en la que reprobaba abiertamente su matrimonio con "una mujer tan diferente a [él]", según las propias palabras de la anciana. Nada importaba ya, no iba a dejarse intimidar, ni siquiera conmover por las amenazas y rabietas de ella o quien fuera. Había tomado una decisión y la mantendría contra viento y marea; se había casado con la mujer que amaba de acuerdo a sus tradiciones y al llegar a Inglaterra lo harían de acuerdo a las del novio, pero ella era ya su esposa le pesara a quien le pesara.

-¿De verdad sería que yo tenía alguna elección?-se preguntó en un momento Albert, contemplando el perfil de su nueva esposa sentada junto a él-No lo creo; desde el primer momento que vi sus ojos estaba perdido.

La miraba totalmente hipnotizado. Sus cejas pobladas y perfectamente delineadas, sus grandes ojos con tupidas pestañas negras enmarcándolos, su ondulado y oscuro cabello cayendo pesado por su espalda. Acarició su rostro y la besó, la besó como había deseado realmente todo este tiempo. Bajó por sus delgados brazos y tomó su mano para besarla también; unió la palma de su mano con la de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Te amaré mientras respire.-le dijo Albert quedamente.

-Y yo más allá.-contestó Latika.

Él sonrió y la besó otra vez, la acarició lenta y amorosamente, ella sumisa se dejaba guiar. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de su cabello, olía a mirra, a flores, olía a oriente. Le tuvo paciencia y la llevó de la mano por los territorios inexplorados del amor físico, le enseño a besar, a sentir y a hacer sentir hasta que ella dejó atrás la timidez y le ayudó con la labor de desatar su sari y dejar al descubierto su resplandeciente piel morena. Se adentraron en una tierra de aromas intensos, de sensaciones exquisitas y exacerbadas, de seda y henna en la piel, de humedad y calor, de ternura y pasión. Esa noche, todo se redujo a sus ojos violáceos mirando sus ojos azules, a sus manos entrelazadas y su voz murmurando su nombre.

* * *

Terry subía de dos en dos los escalones, ansioso por llegar a casa, donde su pecosa seguramente lo esperaba. Era curioso que por vez primera sintiera tanta premura por llegar al lugar donde vivía; pero ahora todo había cambiado, ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a la que su corazón había necesitado y esperado por tanto tiempo, mucho antes quizás de que él mismo lo supiera.

-¡Pecosa!-entró como torbellino en la pequeña estancia mirando a todos lados buscando a Candy.

Pasó junto a Joshua que estaba sentado en su sillita, seguramente acababa de comer pues su boca manchada lo delataba; Terry le acarició la cabecita.

-¿Dónde está Candy, remolino?

El pequeño rió divertido y señaló con el juguete que sostenía en la mano hacia la cocina.

-¡Terry, haz vuelto ya!-salía Candy de la cocina con un delantal a la cintura.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó. Para después preguntarle sin soltar el abrazo:-¿Cómo te fue? Cuéntamelo todo.

-Tienes frente a ti a Petruccio*.-anunció sonriendo.

Candy aplaudió de felicidad y se lanzó nuevamente al cuello de Terry.

-¡Lo sabía, sabía que te darían el papel! Un momento, ¿Petruccio? Ese no es el que querías.

-No, no lo es.-dijo él alzando los hombros-Yo hubiese preferido a Lucencio; Petruccio es un poco bruto, pero sinceramente no estoy para ponerme tan exigente. Además Petruccio es esencial en la obra, en realidad es una extraordinaria oportunidad. ¿Qué es lo que huele así?-dijo moviendo la nariz.

-¡Ah! Es lo que estoy preparando para celebrar esta ocasión. Helen me traerá los ingredientes que me hacen falta, pero ya casi está listo. -dijo encaminándose a la cocina y el sonido de unos toques en la puerta la distrajeron un momento.- ¿Puedes abrir Petruccio?

Él abrió distraídamente la puerta y nunca esperó encontrase con un rostro conocido, y precisamente ese. Le dio una mirada confundida e incrédula.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó desconcertado.

-Te conozco.-dijo la mujer frente a él-Si, ya recuerdo; el príncipe…

Candy logró oír hasta la cocina una voz femenina que hablaba con Terry y dejando a un lado lo que hacía fue hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es cariño?-llegó preguntando-¡Ah! Veo que ya conociste a Helen, la madre de Joshua.-dijo sonriendo de una manera extraña y abrazó a Terry por la cintura, posesivamente.

-No exactamente. Encantado de conocerla.-y tendió la mano a la joven rubia que había visto por vez primera en la taberna, la noche que Candy fue a buscarlo hasta allá.

-¿Así que él es tu marido?-preguntó Helen, mirando a Terry.

-Si.-contestó con convicción Candy y le sonrió a Terry, él le correspondió.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Joshua. Lamento mucho las molestias que les causa.

-No es ninguna molestia es un niño encantador, ¿verdad cielo?

Terry asintió con una sonrisa un poco tensa, la situación comenzaba a incomodarle. No es que conociera realmente a Helen, ni siquiera supo su nombre aquella vez, pero tampoco era la primera vez que la veía. Y aunque tenía sospechas de a lo que se podía dedicar la madre de Joshua trabajando por las noches ahora tenía la certeza y se preguntaba si Candy lo sabría. Y sin embargo, una vez que madre e hijo se hubieron marchado Terry empezó a darse cuenta que tenía motivos para sentirse halagado; su pecosa se había mostrado recelosa de la mujer a la que decía apreciar tan pronto como él estuvo de por medio. Si, ahora que lo pensaba, había salido rápidamente de la cocina para dejar bien claro mediante ese abrazo y ese "cielo" que podía ser amigable con Helen mientras está respetara los límites, es decir a su "marido". Sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

El señor Farrel apenas le había entregado una nota que, según dijo, un niño había entregado. En el sobre solo se leían los nombres de los tres jóvenes Andrey. El primero al que vio fue a Archie. Este abrió la nota intrigado y comenzó a leer; sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y una enorme sonrisa llegó hasta sus labios.

-¡Stear, Anthony!-echó a correr gritando a voz en cuello.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-decía mientras buscaba en todos los lugares posibles.

Al fin dio con ellos y para su fortuna los halló juntos, en el taller de su hermano. Stear trabajaba como de costumbre en algún invento maravilloso que terminaba por no funcionar o al menos no para lo que se suponía que serviría. Anthony era el ayudante aquella tarde y mansamente sostenía varias herramientas que le iba pasando a Stear según lo pedía. Ambos se volvieron para ver al recién llegado que irrumpió en la habitación con gran griterío, algo por demás inusual en Archibald.

-¡Es de Candy! ¡Llegó una carta de Candy!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¡Déjame verla!-gritó Anthony y se abalanzó sobre su primo para quitarle de las manos el sobre que tan frenéticamente agitaba.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Dónde está? ¿Ella está bien? ¡Contesta Anthony por Dios!-Stear había aventado sobre la mesa su invento sin importarle lo que le pudiera ocurrir y se había instalado muy junto a su primo, asomándose para ver el papel que sostenía Anthony.

-Ella está bien. Dice que lamenta haberse ido así y preocuparnos; pero que podemos estar tranquilos porque se encuentra muy bien.

-¿Pero dónde está? ¿Está con Terry?-seguía urgiéndole su primo.

-No dice nada de eso Stear. ¿Acaso esperabas que en una carta admitiera sin tapujos "He huido con Terry"? Pero la conclusión más lógica es esa; él sigue sin aparecer…

-En cuanto a donde está podemos concluir que aún se encuentra en Londres porque la carta la entregó un niño al señor Farrel y el sobre no tiene remitente, solo tiene escritos nuestros nombres.-dijo Archie que aún no controlaba su entusiasmo.

-Es verdad. Entonces sigue en Londres.-dijo meditabundo Anthony.

Le entregó la carta a Stear y salió a toda prisa del taller. Cuando estaba cruzando el umbral Archie le gritó:

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?

-A solicitarle algo a la tía.-contestó sin voltear y siguiendo su camino.

Archie le dio una mirada confundida a su hermano e hizo un ademán preguntándole sin palabras de que iba todo eso.

-A mí no me preguntes, no tengo idea.-contestó Stear igual de confundido, pero después leyó la carta y sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Gracias a Dios ella está bien!-y abrazó a su hermano que le correspondió con la misma efusividad.

* * *

El día era fresco, no llegaba a ser frío. El cielo estaba tapizado de una gran masa de nubes que dificultaban el paso de los rayos solares, tan solo unos cuanto tímidos rayos lograban filtrarse y caían sobre las casas de aspecto grisáceo. En el patio un haz de luz que pareciera sobrenatural caía directamente sobre un rosal, rojo, orgulloso. Él lo miraba a distancia, taciturno pero en paz. Miraba a través del gran ventanal, miró a detalle el trabajo que se notaba en él, el marco, los relieves que lo enmarcaban, seguramente databa de hacía varios siglos, al lugar que el recinto en el que estaban. Sonrió al percatarse de la inutilidad de sus pensamientos y lo fuera de lugar que estaban. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido pero él no se volvió, siguió absorto en la ventana, esperando.

-¿Estás aquí? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Sonrió y ahora si la sonrisa alcanzó sus azules ojos. Abandonó la ventana para ver al que le hablaba. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún sonriendo, antes de contestar.

-Se supone que debería estar aquí. Hoy es el día de mi boda. Es por eso que estás tan elegante ¿no es así?

-¡Anthony por favor!-le dijo tomándolo por los hombros-Aún estás a tiempo. ¡Yo en tu lugar ya iría en camino a Tombuctú!

-Archie.-dijo tranquilamente-Quien sabe, quizás algo bueno resulte de esto.

-Aquí tienes los anillos Anthony.-dijo Stear que entraba en ese momento.-Y respecto al otro asunto; efectivamente parece que está en prácticamente cada diario de la ciudad. Todo Londres se enterará de tu boda.

El rubio sonrió y asintió pensativo.-Gracias.-musitó.-Quizás de esta forma ella no tenga miedo a regresar.

-¿Ella, Candy? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu matrimonio con su decisión de regresar o no?-inquirió Archie.

Anthony exhaló y les dio la espalda por un momento a sus primos para acercarse a la ventana a través de la cual miraba momentos antes, al llegar hasta ella se volvió y recargó las manos en el alfeizar.

-Hace unos meses la tía nos anunció a Candy y a mí que nos comprometíamos en matrimonio, cuando yo terminara el colegio, es decir por estas fechas, lo anunciaríamos formalmente.-comenzó Anthony hablando pausadamente-Esto sucedió cuando Candy ya estaba enamorada de Terry así que, como es obvio, no estuvo de acuerdo. Pero como también podrán imaginarse no hubo nada que ella pudiera decir para persuadir a la tía. Así que seguramente esa fue la razón por la que Terry y ella huyeron.

Stear y Archie lo miraban atónitos, y parecían haberse quedado sin palabras porque Anthony ya había acabado y esperaba su respuesta pero esta no llegaba, se miraron entre ellos y al fin Archie rompió el silencio.

-¿Y hasta ahora nos lo dices?

-No había dicho nada por petición de la propia Candy. Desde luego no pretendía cumplir con ese compromiso y buscaba la manera de librarse de él; escribió varias cartas al tío William pidiendo que anulara el compromiso, pero no recibió respuesta. Yo traté de razonar con la tía, le dije que era yo quien no quería casarse, que tenía otros planes, pero ella se mantuvo inamovible. Lo único que logré fue aplazar un poco la fecha, pero esto no sirvió de nada, poco después Candy se fue.

-¿Y crees que si se entera de tu boda y de la obvia anulación de su compromiso contigo, volverá? No lo sé Anthony, no es tan sencillo. Ahora debe de pensar en como la recibirá la tía, si es que la recibe…-meditó Stear ajustándose las gafas nerviosamente.

-No sé, no sé Stear. Pero si de algo sirve quiero que sepa que ya no tiene que preocuparse por un matrimonio arreglado y si eso es lo que la retiene de volver que se sepa libre de hacerlo.

Después de decir esto se irguió en toda su altura alisando su saco, pareciera que se sacudía aquello que lo retenía en esa habitación y no le permitía salir al encuentro de su novia porque se acercó rápidamente a Stear y tomó la caja que contenía las argollas, brindándole una sonrisa; miró a Archie y le palmeó el hombro como si él fuese el que pasaba por un momento estresante.

-Será mejor que vaya ya. ¿Vienen?-y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta con paso ligero y elástico, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima y ahora se sintiera tan liviano que casi flotaba.

Los ojos de Archibald reflejaban el dolor que sentía al observar a su primo cometer lo que para él era un craso error. Alistear tampoco lucía en absoluto feliz; posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-No sé si pueda contemplarlo Stear.-dijo Archie mirando fijamente la puerta por donde acababa de salir Anthony.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto Archie, yo tampoco; pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Fue su decisión y lo único que nos queda es apoyarlo, estar junto a él.-su voz sonaba hueca, desesperanzada, a Archie le pareció que nunca lo había escuchado hablar así.

A pesar de su reticencia, Archibald fue testigo de cómo su primo estaba parado, al final del pasillo, esperando a su futura esposa. Se le notaba con una gran dignidad, con su acostumbrado porte gallardo aunque sin su tranquila sonrisa. Y sin embargo no lucía triste ni preocupado, ni siquiera nervioso; cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba de pie ahí por cualquier suerte de razón, pero no para contraer matrimonio. Archie no pudo ni siquiera tener una vaga idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su primo, no reflejaba ninguna emoción, era una escultura de mármol esculpida con pasión pero que no la reflejaba, cuya única finalidad era permanecer ahí para ser admirada. Para que la gente la viera y pensara "Que hermoso es" y se diera la vuelta sin sentir más, sin importarle más, sin llegar a saber los sentimientos que albergaba esa hermosa escultura capaz de sonreír como nadie, capaz de ser gentil como nadie…

Fue testigo también de la entrada de Elisa luciendo un esplendoroso vestido blanco y cubriendo su rostro por un velo, en las manos sostenía con gracia un exquisito bouquet de tulipanes amarillos que era el único toque de color en su inmaculado atuendo. Archie sonrió con sarcasmo ante esta vista, pero siguió con la mirada su pausado y elegante paso hasta llegar al lado de Anthony; el novio la miró un momento y después le obsequió una fugaz sonrisa, supuso que ella sonreía también.

Entre los invitados distinguió a Annie sentada junto a sus padres y luciendo un vestido negro. Notó lo hermosa que estaba con su largo cabello recogido en un complicado peinado y sus azules ojos brillando cuando se concentraba en la pareja al frente. Sin embargo notó también una expresión ausente en su rostro, idéntica a la que descubriera en Anthony minutos atrás, como si no se encontrara ahí realmente, su pecho apenas se movía al respirar y casi no parpadeaba; tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, enfundadas en unos finos guantes y así en esa posición estuvo toda la ceremonia. Archie la miraba de vez en vez, intrigado; estaba a punto de acercarse para comprobar que aún estaba viva cuando ella finalmente se percató de su mirada y movió su cabeza despacio, sus ojos lo ubicaron y asintió levemente con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Archie le correspondió y agregó una tímida sonrisa, ella no sonrió, volvió a su posición original, a prestar atención. Archie tampoco pudo percibir lo que le ocurría a Annie, no parecía triste, ni molesta, más bien parecía decidida, si, en su inexpresiva apariencia lo único que resaltó por un momento fue una chispa en sus ojos, aunque él no supo a que atribuirla.

Así, después de unas cuantas semanas de la fiesta de compromiso, se celebró la boda de Elisa y Anthony. Los invitados comentaron de lo galante que lucía el novio y lo linda y joven que era la novia, nadie hizo ningún comentario respecto al apresuramiento, el objetivo se había logrado, no había sospechas del verdadero motivo de la unión.

* * *

Lo había acompañado muchas veces a los ensayos y en casa, ella misma le había ayudado, a pesar de su nulo talento histriónico leía su parte del diálogo con todo el sentimiento que podía y se maravillaba de cómo cada vez más Terry parecía posesionarse del personaje, hablaba con pasión, con veracidad, sus expresiones y lenguaje corporal parecían naturales, tan auténticos como si el realmente estuviera pasando por lo que le acontecía a Petruccio. Ella notó que su amado estaba cambiando, al verlo hacer lo que le apasionaba veía con claridad como la crisálida se removía con fuerza dentro del capullo, ansiosa por salir. Ya no era el mismo joven resentido con la vida que conoció una noche de bruma; aunque tenía todavía mucho de aquel joven, cosas que siempre iba a preservar, como su mirada altanera y su sonrisa sarcástica, como su naturaleza indómita y su aversión a las reglas, había otras cosas que habían cambiado, como su sentido de responsabilidad y su percepción de sí mismo, lo que lo hacía más maduro y confiable. Candy sonrió al notar que también parecía más alto y fornido que antes, sus rasgos definitivamente eran más definidos y varoniles, lo encontró más atractivo que nunca.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Terry sorprendido ante el profundo beso que Candy le dio de repente, cuando le ayudaba con los últimos detalles de su vestuario.

-Te ves muy apuesto, me gustas mucho.-admitió ruborizada.

-Pecosa.-le dijo posando la mano en su largo cuello-No sabes cuanto me gustas tú.

La atrajo a sí para demostrárselo con un beso largo, cadencioso, que los dejó a ambos con deseos de más cuando se separaron por un fuerte golpe y un grito del otro lado de la puerta del pequeño camerino.

-¡Cinco minutos!

-Será mejor que me vaya.-dijo Candy aún más ruborizada-No perderé detalle, seré la que aplauda más fuerte.

Él sonrió y besó su mano. Antes de salir Candy se volvió y agregó:

-Terry, estoy muy feliz. Sé que estarás estupendo.

-Gracias pecas. Pero tampoco es un estreno en Broadway o en el Haymarket.*

-Eso no importa. Algún día te presentarás ahí, estoy segura. Pero está es tu primera actuación, tienes que disfrutarla, yo lo estoy disfrutando muchísimo porque sé que es solo el comienzo.

Él la miró en silencio, no contestó y no hubo necesidad de ello, Candy sonrió y le lanzó un beso antes de salir.

La escenografía no era deslumbrante ni los vestuarios exquisitos, el teatro tampoco era grande ni lujoso, pero era un teatro digno, donde la gente que no tenía los recursos para asistir a los enormes teatros cercanos a Picadilly Circus podía entrar en contacto no solo con el entretenimiento que una obra proporcionaba, sino también con el intrínseco arte que exhalaban las actuaciones de quienes prestaban sus voces y sus cuerpos a otros seres, nacidos de una pluma que sueña con explorar el alma humana. El arte se instalaba en el escenario y abría sus brazos dispuesto a acoger en ellos a todos los que desearan convertirse en sus seguidores; no importaba si usaban satín o algodón; todos eran bienvenidos a elevar su espíritu entrando en contacto con él.

La obra terminó y Candy aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas, como había prometido. Tan emocionada estaba que una pareja mayor junto a ella le preguntó si conocía a alguno de los actores. Ella, orgullosa, les enseñó a Terry que recibía la ovación junto al actor que interpretara a Lucencio.

-Es mi esposo.-apuntó sintiendo que el pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo al decir esto.

El ruido la recibió cuando bajó las escaleras que conducían a los camerinos; ruido de risas, ruido de gritos, de gente que iba y venía, ruido que pareciera de confusión, de alegría desbordada, de excitación y algarabía. Ella apenas comenzaba a comprenderlo, pero pronto tuvo que darse cuenta que los artistas no son como cualquier otra persona. Sus reacciones pudieran parecerles al común de la gente como apasionadas o exageradas. Es como si vieran las cosas de otro color, desde otra perspectiva, como si vivieran en un mundo que solo en apariencia es igual, sin embargo ellos, los que han respondido al llamado del arte, en realidad crean un mundo diferente, sublime y luminoso del que un espectador con poca sensibilidad se siente relegado; pero hay quien sin formar parte de ese mundo se sienten cómodos recargándose en la cerca y observando con placer la exquisita danza de los artistas.

-Lo lamento.-le dijo un joven de cabellos negros con el que se topó-Sé que eres una criatura celestial pero no puedes estar aquí.-agregó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?-dijo ella aturdida-No, yo vengo a ver a…

-Ella viene con Petruccio.-intervino el vigilante que la había visto llegar con Terry.-Por aquí señorita.-dijo y le abrió paso entre el gentío que se aglomeró en los pasillos.

Cuando estuvo frente a Terry no se hizo esperar la emoción desbordada; saltó, gritó, lo abrazó y bailó con él. Él reía a carcajadas ante tanta efusividad. Una vez que Candy por fin se hubo calmado, Terry se cambió detrás de un biombo algo desvencijado que apenas cabía en el diminuto camerino y ella se sentó en la silla frente al espejo y curioseaba entre las cosas que Terry tenía ahí; un cepillo, un tarrito con crema, una cinta color negro y un delgado florero que contenía una única rosa. Volteó en la silla para mirar hacia el biombo, descubrió encima de él el atuendo que Terry se acababa de quitar, se oyó un suave ruido y después apareció la camisa sobre el biombo. Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron al descubrirse recordando el episodio de algunas semanas atrás, cuando entró inocentemente sin tocar al cuarto de baño cuando Terry se vestía después de bañarse. Por fortuna solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa, pero aún así la imagen de su pecho desnudo la perseguía desde entonces, se sonrojaba cada vez que lo recordaba y sobre todo por las noches, cuando yacía junto a él se imaginaba como se sentiría que sus dedos recorrieran a placer ese firme y blanco pecho.

-¿Candy?-la miraba con curiosidad Terry-¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Eh? Si, claro.-nuevamente se sonrojó sin razón.

* * *

¡Que las campanas de las iglesias suenen por todo lo alto y las sirenas de los barcos resuenen sin cesar! ¡Que la luna muestre su cara más refulgente y las estrellas brillen enamoradas! ¡Que las calles se conviertan en un escenario y las farolas alumbren con intensidad! ¡Que despierte la ciudad, si, que despierten todos y vean mi felicidad! ¡Déjenme reír y gritar porque esta noche soy feliz!

Nunca había visto su sonrisa así de deslumbrante, ni sus ojos así de alegres; no había escuchado su risa así de diáfana ni su voz así de emocionada. Pero esa noche, esa noche de luna llena y de cielo tapizado de estrellas parecía más feliz de lo que había estado jamás. Se sentía pleno y no tenía ningún empacho en demostrarlo, reía y hablaba con entusiasmo. La invitó a cenar en un sencillo lugar para celebrar, después de eso pasearon por la ciudad y él parecía disfrutar enormemente aquella caminata tomando su mano. Ella se sintió contagiada por ese entusiasmo, por ese estado parecido a la embriaguez; si, eso era, estaban embriagados de felicidad y esperanza.

Ahí estaban nuevamente, como aquella tarde de verano en la que por primera vez sus sentimientos salieron a la superficie, hartos de ser retenidos. Esa vez terminaron experimentando el primer beso en el puente sin planearlo, y esta vez volvieron ahí sin haberlo planeado tampoco. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ahora este lugar poseía recuerdos que inevitablemente evocaron al recargarse en la baranda y ver la negrura del río. No era la misma hora del día y tampoco eran las mismas circunstancias, pero el sentimiento que los unía si era el mismo, si acaso más intenso. Y otra vez se besaron en el mismo puente testigo de tanto ir y venir de los hombres, se besaron talvez hasta bajo la misma farola que lo habían hecho la primera vez que sus labios se reconocieron. Pero esta vez el beso tenía un sabor diferente; un sabor a complicidad compartida, a esperanzas renovadas, a alegría desmesurada, a recuerdos almacenados, a sueños construidos, a familiaridad y a novedad a una vez, a libertad, a amor y a pasión.

Tal vez fue ese sentimiento de éxtasis, esa euforia desbordada, ese estado de embriaguez sin haber tomado una sola gota de alcohol; tal vez fue todo lo anterior o tal vez fue que sencillamente era ya inevitable pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del sencillo apartamento sus miradas se encadenaron, se recorrieron y se anhelaron. Su piel gritaba sin palabras, pidiendo la cercanía del otro; un roce, tan solo un roce para apaciguar este ardor que dolía hasta la médula. Tan solo un beso más para saciar esta necesidad imperante. Y así se fundieron en una danza de sus lenguas, de sus labios y sus manos.

Era la cosa más extraña., pero mientras más cerca lo tenía de su cuerpo más lo anhelaba. Sus dedos corrieron a su rincón preferido, a su nuca a acariciar la sedosa melena castaña. Los de Terry recorrían su espalda y delineaban la curva de su cintura por encima del vestido. Candy se mordía los labios ante las oleadas de placer que le provocaban los labios de él acariciando su cuello y dio un pequeño respingo al sentir su lengua en su oreja pero esa humedad le gustó, la trastornó hasta el punto de que abandonó su pelo para recorrer con las manos su pecho, ese molesto saco estorbaba así que sin pensarlo lo deslizó por sus hombros y él, sumiso, le facilitó la tarea. . Terry sacó su camisa de su pantalón y ella introdujo presta su mano que comenzó a disfrutar la suavidad de su piel. Sus delgados dedos dibujaron un corazón en su espalda y él le correspondió debajo de su falda.

La habitación era alumbrada tan solo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas, la penumbra era casi total, pero la luz no era necesaria en ese momento. Ella no supo en que momento le quitó el abrigo y tampoco supo donde fue a parar, no es que le importara… Ella se ocupaba en acariciar casi desesperadamente la espalda de Terry y él también llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella, comenzó a desabotonar su vestido sin dejar de besarla. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando se atoró en un botón y ella sonrió levemente imaginando que seguramente en su mente estaba maldiciendo a la costurera. Terminó con su labor y llevó sus manos de su espalda a su vientre, rozando su cintura; ella se estremeció cuando subieron intrépidas hasta sus hombros pasando con toda intención por sus pechos. Entonces su mente se nubló, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y todo lo ocupó su varonil presencia, arrebatadora, atrevida. Ella se sintió frágil, pequeña e indefensa, suave y mullida siendo invadida por él; todo duro músculo, toda férrea voluntad, tan hombre, tan fuerte y tan tierno. Su vestido cayó al suelo junto con sus dudas; cruzó por su mente que aquello no estaba bien, cruzó también la vergüenza por estar en ropa interior frente a él. Terry se retiró un poco de ella y la contempló, entonces si que se sonrojó y se cubrió pudorosa con sus manos.

-Eres tan bella.-le susurró él al oído y comenzó a besar nuevamente su oreja y cuello pues había descubierto lo que ella disfrutaba con esas caricias.

El suave y agradable mareo regresó a Candy y ella le dio la bienvenida; sus ojos se cerraron mientras echaba para atrás la cabeza. Aunque hubiese querido decir "no", lo único que salía de sus labios eran quedos gemidos Los resquicios de la niña que quedaban dentro de ella se evaporaron en ese momento, cuando ella acalló a la pequeña asustada y sorprendida de la intrepidez con que sus manos recorrían la espalda del hombre que amaba en un vaivén que enloquecía e hipnotizaba a ambos; la mujer ganó la batalla a la niña, la mujer que afloraba inquieta, ansiosa y ávida de aprender, aquella madrugada de luna llena. En un momento la camisa y el pantalón no estaban y ella no supo si él se los quitó o lo hizo ella. Tampoco se dio cuenta muy bien cuando llegaron a la cama aunque si que sintió como Terry la incitaba a recostarse empujándola suavemente con su cuerpo.

La noche empezaba a ser fría pero ninguno lo sentía teniendo el cuerpo deseado abrazándolo. Terry descubrió que los pechos de Candy parecían hechos especialmente para amoldarse a sus manos, se deshizo del engorroso corsé y los acariciaba sobre la fina tela de la camisita de la rubia, ella arqueaba la espalda sintiendo su entrepierna cada vez más húmeda y con un cosquilleo incontrolable que por alguna razón la llevaba a mover su cadera hacia él. Ahí descubría la urgencia que Terry tenía de ella, la misma rigidez que alguna vez ya había rozado y oprimido su sexo. Candy se dio cuenta que ahí es donde se concentraban sensaciones más intensas, sensaciones inexplicables y urgentes, pues ahora, teniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella la presión era más firme y persistente. Terry hizo a un lado suavemente su pierna y, tomándola del muslo la subió sobre la suya mientras la acariciaba ávidamente. Así, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus vientres juntos la necesidad se hizo más urgente; él soltó un ligero gemido cuando Candy apretó su cintura y como si ya no pudiera contenerse más comenzó a mover suavemente su cadera. De la garganta de ella salió un gemido de sorpresa pues, contrario a lo que creía, el placer que las manos de Terry recorriendo su cuerpo le estaban proporcionando, podía incrementarse. Un abrasador calor surgió de su bajo vientre, abarcando todo su cuerpo y una desesperación se apoderó de ella, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Terry, con brazos y piernas y un prolongado gemido de placer salió sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella no entendía lo que le pasaba pero concluyó que tampoco era que necesitara una explicación. Pues la cuestión era simple y llana y lo resumió en dos palabras:

-Te amo.-le susurró atrapada en una vorágine que la asía con voracidad.

Ahí estaba ella; diosa coronada envuelta en encajes y lino, con el pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente, los labios entreabiertos y la blanca piel expuesta para él; toda ella se entregaba sin remilgos, sin resistencia. Se abría para él como un botón de rosa tímida que no está conciente de su beldad, entregándole como ofrenda su doncellez e inocencia a cambio de su amor imperecedero, sin pedir nada más a cambio.

Los ojos metálicos de Terry buscaron los suyos en la oscuridad, le dio una larga y penetrante mirada, acarició su frente perlada de sudor y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de levantarse de encima de ella y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Candice sintiéndose abandonada.

-Perdóname. No debo.

Ella lo miraba intrigada y él se volvió hacia ella. Llevó su mano hasta la pecosa mejilla y la acarició con ternura.

-Tú eres lo más preciado para mí y un día serás mi esposa, entonces…

-Creí que ya eras mi esposo.-le dijo ella sonriendo.

-No bromees con eso Candice. Te haré mi esposa; quiero que seas mi compañera toda la vida, la madre de mis hijos, y que nadie tenga nada que decir en tu contra.

Ella no contestó, solo lo miró y suspiró. Sabía que era lo correcto y por mucho que su cuerpo anhelara el calor del de Terry y reclamara a gritos por tenerlo otra vez, su corazón saltaba de gozo al comprobar que no se había equivocado, que se había entregado incondicionalmente a un hombre que sabría valorarlo y cuidarlo, a pesar de lo que fuera, a pesar de sí mismo y de sus deseos.

Esa noche, acurrucada en brazos de Terry, Candy recordó la conversación sostenida con Helen días atrás.

-Yo entenderé si ya no quieres cuidar de Joshua.-le dijo ella evitando su mirada.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-¿Tu esposo no te ha dicho nada? ¿Él no te prohibirá hablarme? Debido a…lo que hago.-dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó ella sin comprender una palabra.

-Trabajo en…bueno, los hombres me pagan por estar con ellos. Como tú estás con tu esposo, bueno no, desde luego que no es lo mismo; pero me pagan por eso.

En ese momento Candy tenía solo una idea vaga de a lo que se refería Helen, aunque no se lo dijera. Se limitó a asegurarle que ni Terry ni ella tenían porque juzgarla y que siempre que pudiera cuidaría de Joshua. No fue sino hasta esa noche que entendió lo que su amiga le dijo. "Desde luego que no es lo mismo", no había manera de que fuera lo mismo. Candy sintió pesar por su amiga; por la manera como había hablado de su trabajo, sabía que no estaba complacida con él. Imaginó lo difícil que debía ser para ella salir cada noche a conseguir el sustento para su hijo, sacrificándose por él.

Se estremeció cuando su cuerpo recordó lo recién vivido y saboreó el aroma y la cercanía de Terry.

"Él es el único con el que podría vivir algo así. El único que tiene acceso a los rincones más recónditos de mi ser porque le da derecho este amor que nos une. Solo él."-pensó en medio de su somnolencia antes de quedarse profundamente dormida con una sensación de novedad, con un agradable sopor y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Diario de Elisa Legan 20 noviembre 1913.

Al fin puedo considerarme una mujer feliz, mi más anhelado sueño se ha convertido en realidad. Lo que siempre he deseado: ser la esposa de Anthony, ahora lo tengo. Llevamos varias semanas de viaje y no quiero que esto se acabe. Me siento la más dichosa paseando por la calle de su brazo y notando como las mujeres me miran con envidia por estar acompañada de un hombre tan apuesto. Él se comporta siempre como un caballero conmigo, no tengo nada que reprocharle, excepto que no me ama. Lo sé muy bien, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que eso cambie. Lo enfrenté y le pregunté si seguía enamorado de Candy. Me contestó muy seguro que no y le creí. Si su corazón ya no está ocupado por ella, entonces quizás yo pueda encontrar la entrada a él.

Ahora lo estoy mirando, recargado en el balcón de nuestra habitación. Viendo hacia los canales de Venecia con la luz del ocaso recortando su perfil. Y lo que más quisiera es que me abrazara, sentir sus labios en mi piel; pero él no parece muy interesado ni siquiera en mi cuerpo. Tengo que hallar la manera, tengo que lograr que me ame y me desee como yo a él.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

* Celebración previa a la boda y propia de las mujeres en la que la música tiene un papel principal; se canta y se baila toda la noche.

*La fierecilla domada, de William Shakespeare. (escrita en 1593-1594)

* Importante teatro de Londres donde han aparecido muchos actores y actrices importantes. Oscar Wilde estrenó aquí obras como "Un marido ideal" y "Una mujer sin importancia".

NOTAS:

¡Uf! ¿Es mi impresión o hace calor aquí a pesar de que está lloviendo? Creo que yo quedé peor que Candy. Bueno, ya; calma Nashtinka. Respira. Ahora si, queridas lectoras; mis dedos han dejado de temblar y puedo agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayan leído un capítulo más de esta historia que es tan importante para mí. Bienvenidas todas las que me escriben por primera vez y gracias a las que capítulo a capítulo me siguen.

**Betsy-pop**: Y los hornos se calentaron otra vez. Creo que a los 17 años es lo más normal, pero será mejor que se la lleven con calma. A ver que opinas tú. Muchas gracias por tu compañía mi fiel lectora.

**Yelibar**: ¿Qué me harás? Ya se casaron y ya sé que tú y muchas más no estarán nada felices. Pero mantengan la esperanza. Y no me odien por favor.

**Mildred**: ¿Qué te puedo decir? Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Me alegra tanto que sigas conmigo en esta aventura. La espera si fue un poco larga creo pero ya ves que no falta el pelo en la sopa y además me puse a hacer la tarea e investigar. Latika me ha puesto a trabajar mucho.

**Yessi Grandchester**: Me has dejado con una sonrisa por tu review, me emociona saber que a ti te emociona de esa forma lo que escribo. ¿Cómo que vas a abandonar a Terry cuando cumplas 15? Yo tengo…varios años más y no lo he dejado ni pienso hacerlo; aunque lo intente no puedo, me enamoré de él siendo una niña y le he sido fiel desde entonces. Un abrazo.

**Karelem:** Jajajaja. Creo que no les agradó mucho la llegada de la vecina. Pero es para hacerla más de emoción.

**Marrosydejose**: Gracias por seguir conmigo. Efectivamente, ¿quién no quisiera ser Candy…?

**Nallely-Uchiha**: Konichiwa! ¿De dónde sacas la idea de que me molestas? Si me encanta que me escribas. Gracias por el cumplido, seguiré esforzándome.

**Ruth**: Perdón por la espera, pero te aseguró que me apliqué, es que creo que soy algo exigente y no lo subo hasta que queda como me gusta y solo si creo que no podría quedar mejor. Pues como Anthony dijo: "Quizás algo bueno resulte de esto".

**Roni de Andrew**: ¡Hasta le andas haciendo campaña a Annie! A ti que no te caía bien la morenita…no vayas a ser muy dura conmigo por lo de tu mini-Albert ya sabes que todo tiene solución. ¡Ah! ¿Y qué te pareció lo de tu amado? Me esforcé mucho con eso, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Lerinne**: Pues espero que no estés muy decepcionada porque Anthony decidió casarse con Elisa. Y lo del pequeño Joshua, jeje, lindo ¿no? Tienes toda la razón, discúlpenme por no poner nota aclaratoria pero aquí va:

MÚJOL: es una voz catalana. Pez de cabeza grande y labios muy gruesos con verrugas, muy apreciado por su carne y sus huevas.

Así que ¿qué les parece que Sara le haya dicho mújol a Elisa? Jajaja

**Anyablack**: Gracias a ti por leer y por tomarte el tiempo para escribirme. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Mary**: ¿De veras te hago reír? Hombre, pues que bueno. En este mundo que está tan de cabeza hay que buscar cualquier pretexto para reír. Si que si. ¡Que viva el amor! Siempre quise que ese par se dijera todo lo que sentía por eso en mi mundo no se lo callaron. Un abrazo hasta Chile.

**Myrslayer**: Jajaja. "así se trajeran la puerta encima" bueno, es que con un hombre así en tu cama… ¡Ay! Ya mejor ni me lo imagino porque regresó al estado en el que estaba hace un momento. Saludos hasta Lima.

**Maat sacmis:** Jajajaja. Cuando escribía pensaba en ti. En lo emocionada que estarías y de repente ¡zaz! Terry se comporta como el perfecto caballero de principios del siglo XX. Me imagino tu berrinche. Jajajaja. Perdóname amiga por dejarte con un palmo de narices otra vez. Pero ahora estuvo más intenso el asunto.

**Candida Grandchester**: ¿Y este capítulo también te dejó acalorada? Porque a mí si. ¡Es más, creo que hoy no duermo! Si, pobre Annie, pero veamos como lo supera. Bye.

**Chibandrey**: A ver que piensas de lo de Anthony, pero aún falta mucho por decir. Y muchas gracias por dejarme un review cada que puedas, los aprecio de verdad.

**Rubita50**: Hola otra vez. Que bueno que sigues por aquí. Sé que te quejarás acerca de lo de Anthony pero no dejes de leer, viene lo mejor. Jejeje o eso digo yo. Un abrazo hasta Chile.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew**: Gracias por tu comentario, todas ustedes alegran mis días y noches, como hoy. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia. Un saludo.

**Syndy**: Que amable, gracias por los piropos a mi historia. Espero sinceramente que puedas seguir diciendo eso, que mi trabajo te siga gustando. Claro que continuaré, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Espero que ustedes continúen acompañándome.

**Alsha**: Pues lo bueno que ya me esperaba esta lluvia de verduras y legumbres, jajaja. ¡Me pillaste! Si, efectivamente unos días antes de escribir el capítulo anterior estaba escuchando "19 días y 500 noches" y en esa frase en especial pensé que describía perfectamente lo que sentía Terry cuando se sintió traicionado por Candy. A ver si en este te percatas de la nueva alusión a una canción de Sabina.

**Carely09**: Hola y gracias por leer mi "Correspondencia" que gusto que te haya agradado. Y también esta historia espero que te siga gustando. Un saludo afectuoso.

**Vcpinchei**: ¿Así que yo te di la patadita de la primera vez en esto de los reviews? ¡Que honor! Como quizás ya sepas yo también comencé como lectora anónima y me costó mucho decidirme a escribir un review, después de eso, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo mi propio fic. Y es que siempre me ha gustado escribir, así que, que mejor que escribir sobre mi Terry hermoso.

**Naelye**: Gracias por escribirme y pues si, Candy y Terry también son mi pareja favorita, ¿se nota? ¿Qué opinas de la boda de Anthony? Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Les digo otra vez a todas ustedes que no desesperen por lo de Anthony. Sé que muchas van a querer ahorcarme o al menos torturarme hasta que se me ocurra como sacar de ese lío al güerito precioso, pero mantengan la calma señoras y señoritas que a estos personajes todavía les queda un largo trecho por recorrer.

Un beso a todas,

Nash


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo XXIII**_

El invierno se había instalado en la capital inglesa, como el desamor se había instalado en el corazón de Anne. Y este invierno amenazaba con ser más frío y cruel que ningún otro. Los árboles habían perdido su verdor, las flores ya no adornaban los prados ni inundaban los patios con su aroma. Ella miraba inexpresiva el camino hacia el que tantas veces había visto dirigirse a Candy, el camino que llevaba a la colina que se había convertido en su refugio y su lugar de encuentro con su enamorado. Así, con los ojos bien abiertos, podía verla dirigirse hacia allá tarareando alguna tonada y con su sonrisa llena de ilusión. Podía recordar claramente esos días, días en los que ella también, secretamente, abrigaba una esperanza en su corazón. No supo en que momento ocurrió, pero lentamente aquel joven rubio de ojos soñadores y sonrisa franca había entrado en su cabeza y se había ganado su amor. Ahora comprendía que lo que fuera que haya sentido por Archie, no era amor. Nada importaba ya, sintiera o no sintiera amor por Anthony, ahora él estaba prohibido para ella; ahora él estaba casado. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella la enjugó con el dorso de su mano enguantada. Levantó la cara y contrajo los labios. "No, no más. Ya no lloraré por ti ni por nadie."-se prometió y contuvo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta.

Habían regresado nuevamente al colegio y a la rutina que poco a poco los envolvió, regresaron después de unas vacaciones por demás inusuales. Vacaciones que la mayoría de ellos preferirían olvidar.

-Annie.-la llamó suavemente Archie que venía acompañado de Patty.

Ella suspiró para controlarse mejor y volteó hacia ellos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Yo también los extraño.-le dijo Archie posando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Cómo?-se ruborizó –Bueno, es que Candy ahora debería estar aquí…

-Si, es cierto…-aceptó apesadumbrada Patty.-Pero al menos ya sabemos que se encuentra bien.

-Aun así yo no estoy muy tranquilo.-comentó Archie pensativo.

Annie lo miró y quiso adivinar lo que pensaba, si todavía estaba enamorado de Candy a pesar de todo. No porque le interesara igual que antes, pero le guardaba un cariño especial a ese hermoso chico de cabellos claros que fue el primero en hacer latir su infantil corazón y no le gustaría verlo sufrir toda la vida por un amor no correspondido; ella sabía bien lo que se sentía…

-Así que ahora solo quedan ustedes.-llegó Neil con su tono mordaz.

Todos lo miraron con clara antipatía, sin responder.

-¿Qué pasa? Archie, primo, ahora estamos más emparentados todavía, recuérdalo.-dijo tomando asiento en la banca de metal, junto a Annie.

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo…

El silencio se hizo presente pero este no pareció incomodar a Neil que sonreía tan arrogante como siempre. Su mirada se clavó en Annie de tal forma que comenzó a incomodarla.

-¿Sabes Annie? Tu familia y la nuestra deberían emparentar, ¿no lo crees primo?-preguntó pero no esperó la respuesta, tomó un mechón de los lacios cabellos de Anne y agregó:-Si mi primo no está interesado yo podría estarlo, después de todo eres bonita.

Los ojos de Annie, siempre tan dulces y tristes se encendieron al oír eso, se encendieron con tal rabia como nunca los habían visto sus acompañantes. Retiró con un movimiento brusco su cabello de manos de Neil y se levantó furiosa.

-¡Ni tu primo y mucho menos tú! ¡Y si lo que te importa es emparentar con una familia acaudalada, seguramente no te agradará saber que soy adoptada!-los tres jóvenes presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Annie no pensó en nada, las palabras solo salieron en tropel de su boca y no tuvo tiempo para meditarlo ni para arrepentirse-Si, así es; soy huérfana al igual que Candy, de hecho crecí en el hogar de Pony como ella. ¡Ódiame si quieres, no me importa en lo más mínimo!

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue con paso decidido. Si, así lucía Annie Britter, decidida, como nunca antes la habían visto. Patty sonrió al verla alejarse, Archie no salía de su asombro, preguntándose que había pasado en la vida de su amiga que la había hecho cambiar así. La vio y notó que ya no era la misma chiquilla flaca, débil y temerosa que conoció varios años atrás; se estaba convirtiendo en un ser mucho más fuerte y más complejo. Neil hizo una mueca de desagrado una vez que salió de su asombro y se levantó arreglándose el saco.

-Vaya, ahora ya sabemos porque luce tan simple.

* * *

Se había bañado con agua perfumada con flores, se untó el cuerpo con crema con un ligero aroma a almendras, su doncella arregló su cabello adornándolo con flores entre los rizos que caían sobre su espalda y la vistió solo con un fino camisón blanco y la bata que le hacía juego. La mujer notó que su patrona se esmeraba en su arreglo especialmente aquella noche, pero no se atrevió a comentar nada; sabía muy bien que debía cumplir con su trabajo en silencio, hablar solo cuando se le indicara, mirar solo lo indispensable a fin de no molestar a la señora.

Elisa se acercó a la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de su marido y tocó suavemente, la respuesta llegó casi de inmediato y entró.

-Quisiera hablarte Anthony.-le dijo acercándose.

Anthony se volvió en ese momento a mirarla y desvió discretamente la mirada al notar su atuendo. -Tú dirás.-contestó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta situación?

-¿A qué situación te refieres?-dijo ajustándose la bata.

-A esta farsa de matrimonio, desde luego. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero cuando nos casamos no creí que nuestra relación sería así. Yo pensaba que..., pues que seríamos un matrimonio como cualquier otro.

Anthony suspiró y se sentó en un sillón junto a la chimenea; había estado muchas noches sin dormir dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Lo único que ganó al no tocar el tema fue aplazarlo, pero no por darle la espalda el problema dejaba de existir.

-Elisa, tú sabes bien que las circunstancias de nuestra unión fueron inusuales. Al decirte esto no pretendo lastimarte de ninguna manera pero, el motivo apropiado para contraer matrimonio es el amor, pero ese no fue nuestro caso.-le explicó.

-Yo no te obligué a nada Anthony, tú decidiste casarte conmigo. Y es cierto que las circunstancias fueron inusuales pero respecto a los motivos; habla por tí mismo, porque en cuanto a mí, yo si me casé contigo por amor.-El rubio hizo una mueca con los labios que denotaba lo que lo apesadumbraba ese comentario y Elisa continuó- No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas de igual forma, pero ¿no crees que podríamos darnos una oportunidad de tener un matrimonio más normal?

No amaba a esa mujer, eso siempre lo había tenido claro; pero también era cierto que, sintiéndose algo coaccionado, si, pero finalmente él hubiese podido decir que no y no lo hizo, aceptó casarse con ella. Ahora no iba a huir, él no era ningún pusilánime; nadie lo acusaría de no cumplir con su deber. Después de todo por eso fue que contrajo matrimonio, por honor, por deber; porque sencillamente no soportaba la idea que por culpa suya Elisa sufriera el desprecio de la familia y la sociedad y que no fuese posible para ella conseguir un matrimonio adecuado. No huyó esa ocasión y ciertamente no lo haría ahora. Tampoco se había casado para condenarla a una vida de mentiras y decepciones, no lo merecía. Así que si en sus manos estaba, procuraría que este matrimonio no fuese solo fuente de amargura para ambos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta el sofá donde ella estaba. La miró sin decir nada; alzó la mano y acarició sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Enterró en su memoria el recuerdo de aquella textura suave, de aquel tímido perfume de unos cabellos negros y lisos, estos eran rojos y rizados y eran los únicos que debía tocar ahora. Elisa tomó la mano masculina entre las suyas y besó la palma para comenzar a acariciar su propia mejilla con ella; Anthony dejó que moviera su mano sobre su rostro como le placiera. La mano bajó hasta el cuello de la mujer y se percató del nacimiento de sus senos que subía y bajaba irregularmente con su respiración. Elisa se pusó de pie y Anthony sintió como los carnosos labios de su esposa tomaban los suyos; cerró los ojos y se obligó a concentrarse en ese beso, solo en ese, en ningún otro beso del pasado que a partir de ese momento, y por el bien de todos, debía permanecer en lo más profundo del baúl de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Sus manos se ocupaban en planchar algunos vestidos suyos y unas camisas de Terry, de esa forma usaba el combustible para otra cosa útil además de entrar en calor. Su mente se ocupaba en pensar en una solución al problema que acababa de tocar a su puerta; el casero llegó a recolectar el alquiler y ella no tenía suficiente, el salario de Terry en el teatro no era suficiente para ahorrar para el viaje y además correr con los gastos diarios. "¿Qué podré hacer?"-pensaba con el ceño fruncido, claramente preocupada. Lo que le daba Helen por cuidar a su hijo era muy poco, necesitaba de otro ingreso para ayudar a Terry, no le gustaría que él tuviera que regresar a los bares a apostar para conseguir algo de dinero y ella bien tenía el tiempo para ocuparse en algo más, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué sabía hacer? Sabía cuidar caballos pero esa no era una opción, quizás podría cuidar más niños aunque estos armaran alboroto en el departamento, pero era muy pequeño como para tener muchos niños en él, no era buena cocinera pero si que sabía hacer pan, el panadero de los Legan le había enseñado. Si, quizás si consiguiera trabajar en una panadería…pero mientras tanto seguía el problema de pagar el alquiler el día siguiente y a Terry no le pagaban sino hasta la próxima semana.

Colocó la plancha nuevamente en el carbón y mientras se calentaba fue a verse al espejo en el cuarto de baño para sujetar su pelo en una coleta. Se miraba distraída cuando una idea le llegó al ver sus ojos; sacó debajo de su vestido la esmeralda que llevaba al cuello, la que Terry le había obsequiado en la fiesta de año nuevo. La miró con amor y tristeza mezcladas y supo que hacer.

-Terry.-comenzó a hablar cuando cenaban- Hoy sucedió algo.

Él dejó de lado su cubierto, alertado por el tono de voz de Candy.- ¿Qué sucedió pecosa?

-El casero vino a pedir el dinero del alquiler.-la expresión en el rostro de Terry le hacía saber que no era necesario explicar más pero ella siguió-No te alarmes, ya tengo para pagarle mañana que regrese.-dijo tomando su mano.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde conseguiste?

Ella hizo una mueca porque sabía que lo que diría no le iba a agradar a Terry.

-Empeñé la esmeralda.-dijo de un solo respiro, en Terry no encontró enojo, como temía, más bien tristeza-Era necesario, pero después podremos recuperarla. Terry, créeme que no hubiese querido hacerlo, porque tú me la diste.

-¿Después, cuándo? ¿Crees que repentinamente me aumentarán el sueldo en el teatro?-dijo amargamente.

-Terry, no te pongas así. Se me ha ocurrido algo para tener un poco más de dinero. Tú no lo sabías pero yo soy muy buena panadera.-dijo alzando su naricita orgullosa.

-¿Tú? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer pan?-le dijo con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo.

-En casa de los Legan, algo bueno resultó de esa pesadilla. Pero bueno, he pensado que podría trabajar en una panadería, Helen dice que puede acompañarme a visitar algunas mañana y también se me ocurrió enseñarle, de ese modo tendrá otro modo de ganarse la vida. ¿Qué dices?-dijo emocionada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba por la espalda a Terry, colocando su barbilla en su hombro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se te han ocurrido muchas cosas esta tarde!-dijo él riendo.

Candy le dio un tironcito a su oreja por burlarse de ella y él rió con más ganas. Pero después de un momento que pareció extremadamente fugaz, su sonrisa se borró dejando solo una mirada de impotencia, de frustración, y una contracción en los labios que le mostró a Candice todo lo que afectaba a su novio el verse incapaz de cumplir como él quisiera con sus responsabilidades recién adquiridas y auto impuestas. Terry apretó las manos de Candy enlazadas en su pecho y dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones por más tiempo de lo usual.

-Yo quiero hacerlo Terry.-dijo suavemente ella cerca de su oído.

-Está bien pecosa. Te prometo que recuperaremos tu esmeralda.-respondió contristado.

-Desde luego que la recuperaremos tontito.-le dijo procurando sonar alegre y besó su mejilla.

El primer día que visitó panaderías en busca de empleo no tuvo éxito pero eso no la desanimó. Con ese ánimo incansable que tanto intrigaba a Terry salió al día siguiente y el siguiente hasta que obtuvo un empleo como ayudante en una pastelería; en realidad ella no haría sola el pan pues no les inspiraba mucha confianza debido a su juventud pero aun así Candy regresó sonriente a contarle a Terry acerca de los deliciosos pasteles que preparaban ahí y lo mucho que aprendería trabajando con esos pasteleros. Y así fue, le enseñaron a mezclar ingredientes que ella no conocía, a amasar de forma distinta, y a decorar los pasteles como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Ella hacía todo lo que le pedían; lavaba las enormes charolas, limpiaba las mesas, barría el piso salpicado de harina pero siempre pedía que le enseñaran algún truco nuevo de pastelería. Con su sonrisa y su disponibilidad se ganó el afecto de todos los que trabajan con ella. Un veterano pastelero de una escasa cabellera cana la bautizó como "Green eyes", pronto todos la llamaban así, cariñosamente. Cuando Terry se enteró rió de buena gana, diciéndole a Candy que era simplemente irresistible la tentación de ponerle un sobrenombre.

Así que Candy se levantaba temprano, se alistaba para ir a trabajar y preparaba el desayuno que tomaba junto con un Terry en pijama aún y adormilado. Toda la mañana la pasaba en la pastelería y por la tarde Terry pasaba por ella para comer juntos lo que él ya había preparado antes de que él mismo tuviera que ir al teatro, mientras ella hacía algunas tareas domésticas para las que Terry definitivamente no había nacido y por las noches seguía cuidando de Joshua. Ella nunca se había quejado por trabajar, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y disfrutaba de sentirse útil; mucho menos se quejaría ahora que estaba trabajando hombro a hombro junto al hombre que amaba en pro de un futuro juntos.

Una fría mañana de invierno Candy se dirigía a la pastelería envuelta en un abrigo que no lograba protegerla completamente del viento que la golpeaba sin piedad, aun así era soportable, sin embargo la situación empeoró cuando comenzó a caer una lluvia tan helada que tuvo que comprobar que no se trataba de nieve. No importó lo mucho que se apresuró a llegar a su destino, se empapó. Al llegar se quitó el abrigo y se colocó junto al fuego, pero a pesar que ella había dejado de tiritar sus ropas no se secaron realmente; así tuvo que comenzar a laborar sin darle mayor importancia al incidente. No fue sino hasta unos días después que se percató que su aventura bajo la lluvia helada tuvo consecuencias; comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en la garganta, le dolía al comer, al beber, al tragar saliva. Poco después se añadió la jaqueca, era un dolor inestable, que cambiaba de lugar a cada momento pero que había incrementado a diario. Se preparó algunos remedios caseros, aquellos que la señorita Pony le daba cuando se resfriaba, esperando que con eso pasara el malestar. Seguía trabajando, procurando ser animosa, como siempre, pero las molestias iban en aumento. Le dolía el cuerpo, todo el cuerpo, como nunca le había dolido y finalmente la fiebre apareció. Todo esto sucedió en el peor momento, se encontraba sola pues Terry había salido a dar algunas presentaciones en poblaciones cercanas. Al cuarto día acudió con el médico que resultó ser un viejo gordo y bajito con un aspecto de hinchazón en la cara bastante obvio, y que despedía un desagradable olor a alcohol; a Candy no le inspiró ninguna confianza así que no se tomó los remedios que le prescribió y continuó aplicándose pomadas y aspirando aceites.

La mañana siguiente no pudo levantarse de la cama, había tenido fiebre toda la noche y los dolores eran peores que antes. Abrió los ojos y la luz del día hirió sus ojos, trató de enfocar lo que la rodeaba pero todo parecía difuso y las paredes giraban a su alrededor. No podía levantar la cabeza debido al dolor insoportable así que se desplomó en la cama y cerró los ojos, un sopor se adueñó de ella. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y no supo si era de noche o de día, las cortinas estaban cerradas, y lo único que reconoció fue un golpeteo insistente en la puerta. Se levantó lentamente y a tropezones llegó hasta ella para abrirla, era Helen que la miró con auténtica preocupación. Fue lo último que Candy vio antes de desplomarse.

Vagamente se percataba de cómo Helen le aplicaba compresas en la frente y tuvo la conciencia un momento para tomar una sopa que ella le ofrecía. A los escalofríos sucedieron accesos de violento calor, agujas de hielo en las venas. Había tramos de inconsciencia, interrumpidos por accesos de gran lucidez en los que Candy comprendía todo y contra su naturaleza, se compadecía a sí misma, porque se sentía muy enferma y no podía seguir trabajando, todo esto afectaría sus planes.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sintió que la horrible jaqueca seguía ahí. La noche ya había caído, la lamparita de su mesa de noche estaba encendida, el viento azotaba las ventanas y ella sintió un leve dolor en la espalda. Sentía sed, una sed espantosa pero se supo sola al escuchar el silencio que reinaba. Por fin se levantó del lecho y fue tambaleándose entre ondas de vértigo a la cocina para conseguir el vaso con agua que tanto ansiaba. Las piernas no le respondían y creyó que se le quebrarían si daba un paso más. De repente vio todo blanco y los muros avanzaron hacia ella y ya no sintió jaqueca. Así fue como la encontró Terry cuando regresó de su viaje, se había encontrado a Helen en el pasillo y ella le informó que Candy estaba enferma, que se encontraba durmiendo, que ella la cuidó pero ahora debía ver a su hijo.

La levantó y la llevó a la cama; la desnudó, lavó y refrescó el rostro y el cuerpo y puso compresas de vinagre diluido sobre su frente y en torno a sus muñecas mientras aguardaba a que llegara el médico que había mandado llamar. Cambió su ropa de cama, exprimió para ella zumo de limones y hasta le peinó y trenzó el cabello. En un momento que Candy despertó se encontró con un hombre rechoncho con aliento desagradable que estaba inclinado sobre ella. Se hubiese dado un buen susto si entonces no hubiese visto parado detrás del hombre a Terry. Él vio los ojos abiertos de Candy y le sonrió, una sonrisa diferente, mezclada con preocupación pero que para ella fue tranquilizadora; le sonrió de vuelta y se perdió en el azul profundo de sus ojos; confiada, segura. Y así Terrence se convirtió en su enfermera, su doncella, su criado, su médico; lo fue todo, amigo y amante marido, su padre y su madre. ¡Su jugador, su arrogante, su hombre cruel y exasperante! ¡Cuán completamente podía contar con él!

A cada momento Candy atravesaba los túneles, pozos y oscuros pasillos del delirio, interrumpidos por algunos tramos de claridad. Siempre que emergía de la oscura galería de la fiebre, Terry estaba allí. Durante varios días consecutivos no se quitó la ropa, no se afeitó, apenas si se permitió dormir durante unos pocos minutos consecutivos. Siempre estaba allí, sentado junto a la rubia cabeza. Le hablaba, le cantaba, le daba sus medicinas, le preparaba y daba su comida, le contaba mil y un historias para hacerla olvidar el malestar.

-¿No duermes nunca, Terry?

-No temas, pecosa. He pasado muchas noches sin dormir por motivos mucho menos honorables.

-Terry… ¿Y el teatro? ¿No deberías estar allá?

-¡Oh, que el diablo se lleve el teatro! Es más importante que te cuide y te cures.

Parecía que amanecía, lo supo por la suave luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Candy despertó y miró a Terry a su lado, se había quedado dormido en la silla; mientras ella dormía se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Dormido, parecía más tenso aún, y sin embargo, completamente agotado. La línea que iba de su oreja a su mandíbula era nítida y hermosa y la piel estaba tan tensa sobre el hueso, que brillaba. Frío, los labios resecos, la piel que arde. Candy se sentía indeciblemente cansada y terriblemente débil y le dolía la espalda y el pecho. La tos apareció en un incontrolable acceso y ella se sintió fatal por haber despertado a Terry.

-¿Qué pasa hijita? ¿Vuelve la fiebre?-le preguntó una vez que Candy dejó de toser y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Me duele.-dijo tocándose el pecho y con un hilo de voz.

Terry se acercó a su pecho y pegó su oído. Candy respiraba con dificultad y él pudo comprobar que se oía un extraño resoplido ahí dentro. Se levantó inquieto, con una expresión de absoluto miedo. Procuró bajarle la fiebre y lo último que Candy pudo distinguir fue el calor de las largas manos de Terry sobre su rostro.

-Lo que me temía…-decía el médico después de revisar a Candy que yacía dormida en la cama.

-¿Qué es doctor, qué le pasa?-indagó un sumamente angustiado Terry.

-Principios de neumonía. Me temo que tendrá que llevarla al hospital y si esta enfermedad no se atiende adecuadamente…ella puede morir.

Dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, temió que las paredes se desmoronarían sobre él. Jamás, ni en su más oscura pesadilla hubiese imaginado algo así. Todo lo podría soportar, excepto que algo le sucediera a su pecosa. Jaló aire fuertemente llenando sus pulmones, procurando sentir que todavía seguía vivo, apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a hablar.

-Será atendida en el mejor hospital.-dijo como para sí.

El doctor lo miró extrañado ante sus palabras, mirando a su alrededor al modesto departamento, pero entonces se fijó en las ropas de Terry, en su porte y su manera de hablar y no le pareció tan descabellado lo que acababa de decir.

-Si, le sugiero que así sea y cuanto antes mejor.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta la cocina, donde Cookie se había quedado esperando, después de traer al médico. Le pidió que lo acompañara. Fue hasta una mesita cerca de la puerta donde tomó papel y escribió rápidamente unas líneas.

-¿Recuerdas la dirección donde fuiste a dejar la nota de Candy?-le preguntó revisando el contenido de su nota.

-Si Terry.

-Bien, necesito que lleves esta nota allá, por favor Cookie. Pero es muy importante que se la entregues solamente a la persona cuyo nombre está escrito atrás, a Alistear Cornwell y esperas por su respuesta.

* * *

Stear abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al leer el contenido de la nota que el pequeño pelirrojo le entregó. Un nudo doloroso se formó en su estómago y sin pensarlo dos veces abordó el auto junto con el niño y George que recién había regresado de América.

Un ojeroso y desmejorado Terry abrió la puerta apenas tocó el pequeño niño. Los ojos de Stear se posaron en los de él y le costó reconocer al arrogante y desdeñoso compañero de colegio que había conocido, ahora lucía como si de golpe hubiese envejecido, como si cargara con una pena tan pesada que le había robado el brillo orgulloso a su mirada.

-Pasa, pronto Stear.-le dijo casi suplicante, él obedeció seguido de George.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?-preguntó Stear acercándose con sigilo a la cama donde reposaba Candy.

-Enfermó hace varios días pero a pesar del medicamento empeoró, mandé llamar al doctor nuevamente y dijo que es neumonía, necesita ser llevada al hospital. Por favor Stear, tú puedes llevarla al mejor hospital.

Stear lo miró un momento con tantas preguntas surgiendo en su cabeza. Pero no había tiempo de formularlas; ya se había dado cuenta de las condiciones modestas en las que vivían y a pesar que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber porque el hijo de un duque se encontraba en esa situación por decisión propia lo más importante era atender a Candy de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, así será. George, ayúdame por favor.

El señor, que se había mantenido callado contemplando la escena, se acercó presuroso a la cama y tomó en brazos el delgado cuerpo de la joven. Terry colocó una gruesa frazada cubriendo a Candy mirándola con los ojos salpicados de lágrimas. George lo miró comprensivamente y esperó con Candy en brazos hasta que el castaño depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia y se alejó apretando los labios y desviando la mirada para esconder un poco su turbación.

-Ella se repondrá, ya lo verás.-le dijo Stear colocando una mano en su hombro, Terry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías darle esto?-le dijo entregándole un sobre cerrado.

-¿Tú no vienes?-preguntó desconcertado Stear al recibir el sobre.

-No puedo, no por ahora. Pero ten por seguro que volveré por ella.

Stear había enterrado toda la decepción y coraje que sentía por las acciones del que consideraba su amigo, ahora lo único que importaba era atender lo antes posible a Candy, ya tendría tiempo de reclamar a Terry por haber puesto en semejante posición a su prima. Pero al oír esto no pudo más, explotó en él un lado rudo, salvaje diría él, que le llevó a estampar su puño en el rostro de Terry, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendido y buscando un desahogo por cualquier medio. Un hilito de sangre corrió por la comisura de los labios del castaño y Stear entrecerró los ojos y levantó los puños, esperando recibir en cualquier momento un impacto semejante al que había sufrido su propio hermano al pelear con Terry, impacto que le dejó un desagradable moretón por semanas. El impacto nunca llegó. Alistear lo escudriñó procurando comprender y encontró una mirada apesadumbrada, seguía manteniendo su postura erguida, intimidante, pero sin duda algo había cambiado en él.

-Me lo merezco.-comenzó a hablar Terry-Por estúpido; por poner en semejante riesgo a Candy. Ahora te aseguro que prefiero mil veces verla casada con otro pero viva, saludable, con esa alegría contagiosa.

-El compromiso con Anthony ya no será un problema. Pero Terry, tu padre te ha estado buscando.

Él sonrió tristemente y contestó: -Es precisamente por él por quien no puedo volver ahora; él no me permitiría hacer lo que necesito hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso?-se animó a preguntar Stear cada vez más intrigado.

-Encontrar mi lugar.

Stear se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a George después de concluir que esta era una conversación que tendría que dejar para después, cuando Terry lo tomó por el brazo, obligándolo a volverse.

-No permitas que nadie dude de su pureza, Stear. Ella es una dama.

Stear miró la convicción en la mirada del joven y la pose orgullosa que había retomado al hablar así de Candy.

-Y ahora compruebo que tú eres un caballero.-respondió.

Parado frente a la ventana, con la espalda recta pero el ánimo encorvado, Terrence veía alejarse al único ser que había entibiado su cuerpo y corazón. Había tomado una resolución, y aunque estaba convencido que había sido lo correcto, no dejaba de doler y de dejarlo con un vacío y un frío en el alma. La miraba mientras los dos hombres salían con ella del edificio y la subían con cuidado a un lujoso auto que los esperaba. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y llenaron de sal sus mejillas, abrió la boca y con voz grave, sin ningún atisbo de flaqueza dijo:

-No piernas; no importa cuanto lo deseen, esta vez no pueden ir corriendo tras ella. Corazón; de nada vale que latas agonizante, no puedes tener su presencia. Manos; aunque estén vacías, añorándola, no podrán tocarla. Ojos; llénense de su imagen, graben bien en la memoria cada uno de sus rasgos, pues es lo único que nos quedará, hasta que la volvamos a ver…

* * *

Diario de Patricia O'Brien. 23 de enero 1914.

El colegio parece más frío que de costumbre. El verano pasó tan rápido, llevándose con él nuestra alegría; en este invierno todo se ve más triste. Regresamos incompletos al colegio, preocupados, desconcertados. Nuestras vidas están cambiando y aún no puedo saber si es para bien.

Nos encontramos siempre que podemos; Archie, Annie y yo, pero ya nada es igual. Todos parecemos llevar con nosotros una intrínseca tristeza, constante, impertinente. Sin embargo Annie es la que más me desconcierta, luce tan cambiada y no logró explicarme que provocó semejante cambio y adonde la llevará. No es más la chica dulce y tímida, temerosa y llorona; ahora parece más decidida y segura, lo cual desde luego es bueno, pero también percibo en ella un brillo extraño, como si lo que antes le importaba de pronto haya quedado totalmente sin valor, no quisiera que esa tristeza que veo en ella se convirtiera en amargura. Por lo pronto nos ha sorprendido a todos con la noticia de que es adoptada; en ese momento tuve esperanzas de que lo que sea que le ocurra obrará un buen efecto en ella; pues lo dijo con tal aplomo, con la cabeza erguida y orgullosa como nunca antes.

Seguiré orando porque este helado invierno pase pronto.

* * *

NOTAS:

Ahora si que no tengo perdón de Dios. ¡Que ingrata que soy, como me tardé! Pero todo tiene una explicación, se los aseguro. Y es que en estas semanas me sucedió de todo; cosas buenas y no tanto. Primero me enfermé de tifoidea; no podía creerlo, yo que nunca como en sitios de dudosa higiene y ¡zaz! Me sentía fatal y la inspiración me abandonó por este motivo. Afortunadamente me recuperé a tiempo para asistir a un evento que venía esperando desde hacia meses, el concierto de Depeche Mode que por cierto estuvo genial, esos fueron días de euforia y locura y tampoco adelanté mucho. Pero lo que en realidad me impidió traerles este capítulo antes fue que mi computadora falleció (RIP) justo cuando casi acababa esta entrega; así que tuve que esperar varios días hasta que la nueva herramienta estuvo en mis manos. Y finalmente, los Phillies están en la serie mundial y yo he estado emocionadísima siguiendo todos sus partidos. Únanse a mis oraciones para que los pitchers de los Yankees se lastimen misteriosamente el brazo, jeje, no es cierto. Por malvada le va a suceder eso a mi favorito: Cole Hamels, que está bastante guapito. Bueno, ya fue mucho blablabla, a lo que vine: GRACIAS, mil gracias por su paciencia y lealtad a esta historia que significa tanto para mí.

**Yelibar**: Si, yo sé que Anthony no se merecía eso, pero la vida no siempre es justa, habrá que esperar. Voy a hacer todo un catálogo de posibles métodos para matar a Elisa, jajaja. Saludos.

**Syndy**: Efectivamente eso es lo que quería expresar; Terry puede parecer para muchos indescifrable precisamente por ese espíritu de artista que tiene, y es que un artista siempre será diferente al común de la gente, pero para mí es parte de su encanto.

**Betsy Pop:** Yo pienso lo mismo, que es mejor que esperen a que sus circunstancias sean mejores y en este capítulo pudiste comprobar porque. Pues ya estuvo que hoy no leerás porque es viernes por la noche, aunque aquí el cielo se está cayendo, no deja de llover. Por eso que mejor que escribir un rato, con una taza de café al lado y escuchando un jazzesito.

**Karelem:** Si, que caballero. Definitivamente el controlarse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para demostrar cuanto la ama. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capítulo.

**Ruth**: Muchas gracias por declararte una fiel lectora de mi fic. Tienes razón, todavía no era el momento. Paciencia; por ellos y por Anthony que ya veremos como lo sacamos de ese embrollo.

**Mary:** Yo también estoy cada día más enamorada de ese inglés, tanto que creo que he rebasado la barrera de lo decoroso. Y si, mis pulsaciones también subieron con esa escenita y es que vivo todo lo que les pasa; a este ritmo pronto rebasaré también la barrera de lo cuerdo.

**Valerys:** Gracias por seguir leyendo. Que algo se me tiene que ocurrir para librar a Anthony...espero que se ponga a trabajar esta cabezota de piedra que tengo.

**Yessi Grandchester:** Me dices tantas cosas en tu review que no sé por donde empezar, jejeje. Gracias por expresar tan efusivamente tu entusiasmo por mi fic. En cuanto a lo de buscar a Terry en cada chico que conoces, mmmm, eso si que puede ser un problema; porque como tú misma dijiste Terry es practicamente perfecto, al menos para nosotras las terrytanas. Así que por más que lo busques, difícilmente encontrarás uno como él. ¡Si que estamos jodidas!

**myrslayer:** Para que veas que no la traigo contigo ya no las emocione, aunque tampoco creo que hayan quedado muy felices con lo que sucedió en este capítulo, pero ya saben que aun tenemos mucho camino por delante. Saludos.

**Roni de Andrew:** Que alegría que te haya gustado la boda de Albert, eso fue lo que más tiempo y esfuerzo me llevó de ese capítulo; entre investigación y descripción. Y es que deseé llevarlas a una tierra de rituales, costumbres y colores exóticos, espero haberlo logrado. Yo decidí conocer un poco de Latika porque sin duda debe ser una chica muy especial para haber conquistado a Albert. No te decepciones de Anthony, es un buen muchacho inmerso en un embrollo de deberes, costumbres y sentimientos muy complicados. Seguimos en contacto amiga. TQM.

**Alsha**: ¡No se te va una! Así es, esa frase salió de "Y nos dieron las diez..." Me hiciste reír con eso de abusar de tu marido por lo que te provocó la escena de pasión, porque me vi reflejada; yo también lo he hecho, jajaja.

**Lerinne**: Lo sé, lo sé; Anthony no debería haberse casado con Elisa, pero eso le pasa por beber de más. Agradezco muchísimo tu compañía aquí y en Correspondencia.

**Mildred:** ¡Ay! ¿Qué puedo decirte? Ya sabes como me pongo de loca solo de pensar en Terry; ahora imaginármelo así de cerquita, suspirando en mi oído...Mejor ya no sigo pensando en esas cosas. Espero no haberte desilusionado por esta separación, sé que me pediste expresamente que siguieran juntos, pero era necesario, lo siento. Un abrazote y ¡se levanta la recesión!

**Nallely Uchiha**: ¿Lata, cual lata? Tú no me das lata para nada, disfruto cada review que tan amablemente me dejan, así que por favor, síguelo haciendo. Hasta pronto.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew**: Gracias por tus comentarios, pláticame si este capítulo también te gustó, ojalá que si. Saludos.

**Coral**: Jajaja, si, no eres la primera que duda de mi salud mental. Creo que si estoy medio zafada, ni modo, si no fuera así quizás no me hubiese animado a escribir esto. Quédate por aquí para asegurarte que si saco a Anthony de ese lío, a como dé lugar.

**Wino**: Muchísimas gracias, no sabes como me han emocionado tus palabras. Mi hobbie, más bien diría mi pasión ha sido, entre otras cosas, la lectura desde que era muy pequeña. Siempre me fascinó como alguien era capaz de crear todo un mundo en su mente, de dar a cada personaje su personalidad única y siempre he deseado poder hacer algo así; así que lo que me dices me anima mucho, me hace creer que no pierdo el tiempo al intentar llamarme escritora. Gracias.

**Candida Grandchester**: ¿Qué te pareció Annie en este capítulo? La pobre verdaderamente se enamoró, ahora hay que ver como reacciona ante la decepción. Perdón por hacerme desear tanto per ya ves lo que pasó, además nunca falta el pelo en la sopa que te distrae, pero procuraré no tardar tanto esta vez.

**Estrella**: Gracias por darte el tiempo para leer lo que se me ocurre y sobre todo por regalarme unas palabras. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Kary**: ¿Nueva por aquí? Creo que si, ¿o no? Siempre que puedas, me encantaría seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.

**Mimicat: **¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Tanto así? ¿Heroína de nuestra generación? Jajaja Bueno, me alegro mucho de haber sido útil para recuperar tus amores perdidos al mismo tiempo que recuperaba los propios. Y que amable al calificar mi fic como tu favorito a pesar de haber leído muchos.

**AleB:** ¡Vaya! ¿También has leído los 22 caps. de filo? Como se dice por ahí: ¿no se te borró la rayita? jajaja. Lo siento, ya poniéndome seria. Gracias por tu entusiasmo por mi fic y por recomendarlo. Tienes razón, creo que Elisa también es digna de compasión, al menos ahora; por no darse cuenta que el amor es algo que no se puede forzar y que ella debería aspirar a ser la dueña del corazón del hombre que ame, por méritos propios.

Gracias a todas y hasta pronto.

Nash


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capítulo XXIV_**

_

* * *

  
_

La realidad lo había alcanzado demasiado pronto; lo alcanzó, lo sarandeó y le cortó las alas de tajo. Dejándolo tirado en el piso con apenas conciencia de lo que había sucedido; apuñalado, sangrante pero no moribundo. Debía reaccionar, debía abrir los ojos, erguirse y continuar; continuar aunque tuviese un hueco en el pecho. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tuvo si quiera tiempo de percatarse de lo que su alma experimentaba; pero ahora su cuerpo entero pagaba las consecuencias; se sentía cansado, agotado, como si no hubiese dormido en meses; viejo, como si hubiesen pasado cincuenta años sin que él lo notará. Primero había sido una preocupación como la que nunca antes había conocido, que le quitó el apetito y le impedía dormir; después pasó incluso por una etapa de coraje; hubiese querido estrellar cada plato y romper cada mueble, estaba furioso con él por haberla dejado sola y con ella por no haberse atendido pronto. La desesperación fue abriéndose paso aunque él pareciera el más ecuánime; siempre al pendiente de sus movimientos, de su respiración, sin separarse de su cama un momento. Ahora que ella ya no estaba seguía sintiendo aquella preocupación palpitante pero por extraño que le pareciera, no estaba al borde de la locura como había temido. ¿Era que no la extrañaba? ¡Ni mucho menos! La extrañaba más que al sol que había decidido dejar de favorecerlo con su calor. Estaba convencido que ni tiempo ni distancia, ni ángeles ni demonios, ni bien ni mal; nada lograría arrancarle este amor que acaparaba su ser entero. Y así muriera en un semana o viviera cien años más, nunca la olvidaría. Esa tranquilidad sin duda provenía de la certeza de haber tomado la mejor decisión; y es que en esas circunstancias lo que menos importaba era que él se desgarrara por dentro debido al dolor de separarse, ni siquiera importaba que ella no entendiera, lo único que importaba era que ella se recuperara.

-Escila y Caribdis.-susurró con una agria sonrisa, recordando las palabras que alguna vez le dijera su padre.

Sin duda nunca hubiera querido renunciar a ella, pero así tuvo que ser. No había otra cosa que hacer. Solo esperaba que ella también lo viera así. Ya habría tiempo de explicar. No le cabía la menor duda de que volvería a verla; era su corazón enamorado y su férrea determinación lo que se lo aseguraba. La buscaría, la encontraría, la enamoraría nuevamente si fuese necesario; cuando él mismo fuera el hombre que merecía, el hombre que debía ser para cuidar de ella. No habían pronunciado ningún voto frente a ninguna autoridad pero él lo había hecho ya en silencio, para nadie más que él y eso era suficiente.

* * *

La noticia de la enfermedad de Candy zarandeó el mundo de todos cuantos la querían. Sus amigos en el colegio además de preocupados, se sentían frustrados por estar encerrados entre aquellas frías paredes sin posibilidad de correr a su lado y teniendo que conformarse con las noticias que Stear y George les hacían llegar. Afortunadamente un quinto domingo llegó y ellos pudieron salir de su encierro.

Archie relevó a su cansado hermano en el hospital. Tomaba con cariño la blanca manita, orando porque por fin Candy abriera sus ojos. Nada lo haría más feliz que ver aquellos ojos irrealmente verdes y escuchar aquella vocecita. Uno de sus deseos se cumplió; alzó la cabeza y posó sus sorprendidos ojos en ella; sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero su garganta emitía sonidos, hablaba. Más bien deliraba; apretaba los párpados y movía levemente la cabeza. Archie se acercó y entonces pudo distinguir las palabras que al principio salían muy quedamente y después se hicieron más fuertes, al mismo tiempo que la inquietud de la chica aumentaba.

-Terry, Terry.-susurraba la rubia y extendía la mano, seguramente buscándolo.

Archie contrajo el entrecejo, molesto. El ver a su querida gatita en ese estado le dolía en lo más profundo y, según su naturaleza, la sangre le hervía al pensar que era por culpa de aquel inglés que nunca le había agradado del todo.

-Tranquila Candy, todo estará bien.-procuraba calmarla acariciando su mano.

Ella apretó aquella mano que la tomaba y siguió repitiendo el nombre amado. Archie se rindió ante esa imagen.

-Lo verás Candy, él volverá.-dijo muy a su pesar, creyendo que mentía.

-Ella lo llama en su delirio.-le dijo a su hermano en cuanto este entró a la habitación.

Stear lo miró y contrajo los labios, dejó su abrigo en una silla cercana a la puerta y al fin contestó: -Lo sé.

-Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que te hayas marchado tan tranquilo, que no lo hayas obligado a regresar y cumplir con su deber. ¡El muy maldito, el muy patán!-explotó Archie-Ya decía yo que no era digno de confianza, pero tú siempre eres tan confiado..., y mira lo que sucedió; la deshonró y cuando se hartó de ella la abandonó.

-Archibald, modera tus palabras. Candy no tiene ningún motivo para sentirse avergonzada, Terry me aseguró...

-¡Y allá vas tú y le crees!-dijo Archie fuera de sí, alzando la voz- Siempre la misma historia, piensas lo mejor de todos. Él se burla de tí en tu cara, te entrega a tu prima, a la que dices amar, hecha una piltrafa y al borde de la muerte y tú simplemente la tomas y te vas sin decir nada, sin hacerlo pagar por la deshonra a nuestra familia, sin...

-Señores.-interrumpió una enfermera que entró a la habitación al oír la discusión.-Este es un hospital, no es lugar para discutir. Les voy a pedir que se moderen o se retiren, por favor.

-Lo lamentamos señorita.-dijo humildemente Alistear.

* * *

Deseaba abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban tanto... Sería mucho más fácil seguir durmiendo, estaba tan cansada que no se sentía con fuerza para despertar. Pero ahí estaba esa resequedad en la garganta que no la dejaba. Hizo acopio de fuerza y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz la hirió en cuanto lo hizo así que los entrecerró hasta que se fue acostumbrando al resplandor. Entonces procuró enfocar e identificar donde estaba. Era una habitación blanca con decoración escasa y sobria; sobre su cabeza vio un icono religioso, sin duda no se trataba de su habitación en el departamento. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio una mesita de noche con una lámpara y algunos frascos color ámbar sobre ella. Del otro lado una mesa idéntica tenía otra lámpara y un florero con rosas blancas. Al fondo de la habitación había un sofá y sobre él encontró una figura masculina recostada. Llevaba pantalones verde olivo y usaba su abrigo café claro a modo de cobija; por lo que se veía de la cabeza parecía de cabello oscuro, pero aún así Candy se atrevió a abrir la boca y sus primeras palabras, despúes de un largo período de inconsciencia fueron:

-¿Terry?

La figura se incorporó de inmediato, hizo a un lado el abrigo y no le importó que ese cayera al suelo; sentado en el sofá la miró o más bien intentó mirarla. Se estiró a buscar en una mesa cercana sus anteojos, se los acomodó con ansía y al fin sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Candy! ¡Gracias a Dios que has despertado! Nos tenías tan preocupados.-dijo atropelladamente Stear, acercándose a la cama, sin notar si quiera la expresión desconcertada de la rubia.

-Tengo sed.-dijo ella con la voz ronca.

-Claro, cierto. Iré enseguida por el médico y la enfermera. Espera.-y salió rápidamente.

-¿Dónde está Terry?-preguntó Candy una vez que el médico se hubo marchado, después de revisarla.

Stear desvió la mirada, nervioso. Toda su preocupación y anhelo era que ella despertara, que mejorara; pero ahora que estaba despierta, era inevitable que preguntara por Terrence y él ni siquiera había planeado como darle la noticia.

-Verás Candy.-comenzó pero hizo una pausa-Terry estaba muy preocupado por ti; yo lo vi cuando mandó a buscarme y George y yo fuimos por ti para traerte al hospital.

Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, Candy lo miraba atenta pero notaba su nerviosismo, él sabía que no la engañaba.

-Él me dijo que no podría venir, que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Pero me dio esto para ti.

Fue a recoger su abrigo que seguía en el piso y sacó del bolsillo un sobre. El mismo que Terry le dio aquella tarde y que Stear llevaba consigo desde aquel momento, esperando poder entregárselo a la dueña. La pequeña y blanca manita recibió el sobre y sus ojos verdes, humedecidos, se posaron en los suyos.

-Gracias.-le susurró.

-Yo saldré un momento para que tú puedas leerla con tranquilidad.

Le regaló una triste sonrisa, a la que ella correspondió, y salió. Abrió el sobre con mano temblorosa y suspiró al encontrar su caligrafía, de trazos largos y decididos que curiosamente le hacían recordar su modo de caminar, elegante y orgulloso.

* * *

Mi bien amada:

Si estás leyendo estas líneas quiere decir que te recuperas y, por tanto, que he tomado la decisión correcta, aunque en ella se me vaya la vida. He atravesado el valle de sombras y lágrimas antes, pero nada se compara ni remotamente al dolor de verte postrada en una cama, indefensa, frágil; con la apariencia de una escultura de arena que se desmoronaría al mínimo contacto. Esa no es mi Candy, mi Candy es fuerte, alegre, vigorosa; y esa Candy debe regresar a cualquier precio. Por eso espero que comprendas que hice lo único que se podía hacer a fin de traerte de vuelta. No importa arriesgarme a que alguien más se enamore de tu sonrisa, lo importante es que esta regrese. No importa si quiera que te casen con alguien más, con algún afortunado que tenga el privilegio de despertar a tu lado cada mañana, como en un tiempo yo lo tuve, algún bienaventurado en cuyo nombre no quiero ni pensar. En ese caso yo me envenenaré en mis propios celos, pero tú estarás sana, viva, con la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y yo podré vivir también, pues mientras tú respires sobre esta Tierra, el mundo tiene sentido.

Una cosa te prometo: volveré por tí. Si tú tienes a bien conservar este lugar en tu corazón que bondadosamente me has dado, yo volveré para reclamarlo como mío, para ocuparlo y nunca más dejarlo. Cuando sea un hombre, el hombre que pueda hacerte mujer, uno que pueda cuidar de tí como mereces. Cuando sea digno de tí, volveré. Te buscaré, te encontraré, te desposaré. Mientras tanto, esto no es una despedida pecosa mía, pues me acompañarás en cada paso, en cada latido de mi corazón, en cada exhalación de mi aliento; te sentiré en cada hoja que caiga, en cada palabra que diga, en cada gota de lluvia que me moje; y así nunca nos separaremos realmente, pues te llevaré conmigo a cada sitio donde pise. Estaré tan solo a un minuto de ti, voy detrás de ti. Porque tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Así ha sido siempre, desde el momento en que posé mis ojos en ti por vez primera, desde la primera sonrisa que me regalaste. Porque está escrito en las estrellas; porque naciste para mí y yo fui concebido para encontrarte, por esto o sencillamente porque así lo queremos, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Cuida de ti, vida mía y no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien sabiendo que tú lo estás, trabajaré duro hasta abrirme paso por mis propios medios. Y cuando esto pase, cuando sea un hombre respetable y auto suficiente, volveré por la otra parte de mi sueño: una vida junto a ti.

Te quiero siempre, siempre...

Terry.

* * *

Candy dejó escapar todo su dolor a través de las lágrimas; abrazó a su pecho la carta como si de él se tratara, y lloró, lloró todo cuanto pudo y más allá; lloró hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar. Del otro lado de la puerta, Stear la oía sin poder hacer nada más que dejarla descargar su corazón y estar ahí, cuando ella lo necesitara.

* * *

Desde el momento en que ella salió, él supo que su lugar ya no era ahí, que ya no pertenecía a ese departamento al que ya ni siquiera vería como hogar. Ahora se le antojaba frío y oscuro; el café de la mañana no olía igual, las sábanas de la cama también perdían poco a poco su olor a flores silvestres, el que ella dejaba en cada rincón; hasta la plantita junto a la ventana no parecía tan verde, la extrañaba, como él la también la extrañaba. Paseó su mirada distraída por todo el lugar, tomó su abrigo y salió.

La enfermera detrás del mostrador era mayor que él, pero aún era una joven en sus veintes de cabellos castaños y ojos café claro con mirada inteligente. Caminó seguro hasta quedar frente a ella y sonrió. Ella lo miró y devolvió la sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-Buenos días. ¿Podría darme informes sobre el estado de una paciente?-dijo con su mirada más penetrante y su sonrisa más franca.

-¿Es usted su familiar?-preguntó con una vocecita apenas audible.

-Así es.-dijo y agregó rápidamente- Su nombre es Candice White Andrey, ingresó por una neumonía.

-Oh, si. La señorita Andrey. Ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, si gusta pude pasar a verla aunque creo que ahora se encuentra durmiendo.

Terry lo pensó un momento. -¿Hay alguien con ella?-preguntó.

-No, estaba el joven de anteojos que ha estado todo el tiempo...

-Stear.-dijo Terry en voz baja.

-Si, así se llama. Estaba con ella pero fue a cambiarse de ropa a su casa mientras la señorita duerme.

Se detuvo indeciso frente a la puerta que ostentaba el número que la enfermera le había indicado, el 129; tomó el picaporte y lo abrió lentamente, ningún ruido se oyó, asomó la cabeza y la vio. Tendida en la cama de sábanas blancas y una gruesa colcha cubriéndola. La rubia cabellera caía a un lado, peinada en una trenza, la pecosa cara lucía aún pálida y los labios otrora carmín, parecían helados y resecos. Pero esto a él no le importó, a sus ojos seguía siendo bella y agradecía por esta visión, de ella recuperándose. Llegó hasta un lado de la cama procurando no hacer ruido y no despertarla; sencillamente no sabría que hacer al encontrarse con sus esmeraldas observándolo, sabía que no tendría fuerzas para irse, para alejarse de ella, si lo veía, si ella le hablaba. Se arrodilló y colocó las manos en el borde de la cama, como un penitente ante la imagen de una madona. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la miró conteniendo sus deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Fue todo lo que hizo, mirarla. No quiso hablar por temor a despertarla, solo la miró repitiéndose en su interior la promesa que se había hecho desde el día que la entregó a su primo, reiterándole en silencio su amor sin principio ni final, imperecedero como el tiempo, intenso como la luz del sol.

Sacó algo de la bolsa de su abrigo y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el buró. Al verla así, sabiendo que era la última vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo, no pudo resistirse a darle un último beso. Un beso con sabor a tristeza que fue apenas un roce en sus inmóviles labios.

-Hasta pronto pecosa. Nos volveremos a encontrar.-susurró mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos su cabeza.

Una sensación conocida, una necesidad imperiosa le hizo abrir los ojos y despertar de su plácido sueño, donde Terry se encontraba a su lado como antaño. Su pecho se inflamó de esperanza al comprobar que ese aroma no había desaparecido al despertar y que ese sabor único continuaba en sus labios; no era un sueño, estaba ahí, podía percibir toda la habitación impregnada de ese aroma a maderas exóticas y frescos cítricos. Se incorporó en la cama y lo buscó desesperada; no había nadie. En su búsqueda, sus ojos se toparon con un brillo que pendía de la rosa solitaria que siempre adornaba su mesita. No supo si sonreír o llorar cuando supo que era verdad, que él había estado ahí. La esmeralda en forma de corazón en la rosa se lo decía con más seguridad todavía que su aroma. La tomó y la acarició entre sus dedos; sus ojos se humedecieron sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Terry-susurró deseando que mágicamente su voz llegara hasta sus oídos. -Nos volveremos a encontrar. Mientras vivamos nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

Creo

-¿Crees en el destino?-

Me preguntas con tus verdes ojos

mirando a los míos.

-No, pero creo en ti y en mi.-

Creo en el mar que nos unió

y en el barco que nos meció.

Creo que esa noche santa fué,

pues el canto de ángeles escuché.

Creo en los colores y la belleza.

Creo en tu hablar, mi hermosa duquesa.

Creo en tu risa y en tu alegría,

creo en tu fuerza y en tu osadía.

Creo en el amor que me prodigas

y en mi amor que tanto estimas.

Creo en el amor a primera vista

y en la pasión que siempre está lista.

Creo que me amas como yo te amo

y en tus besos que como míos reclamo.

-¿Crees en el destino?-

-No, pero creo en ti y en mi.-

* * *

NOTAS:

Un capítulo más y ustedes siguen regalándome un ratito de su tiempo. Espero que no las haya aburrido ya y que no las aburra después porque sinceramente no sé cuantos capítulos más salgan. Cuando comencé esta historia lo hice sobre todo para mí, para quitarme los traumas de la niñez, para soñar con un mundo más justo donde el hombre o más bien el personaje que resultó ser mi primer amor tuviera una oportunidad diferente de explotar esa grandeza que yo vi en él desde la primera vez, y también lo hice como medida de relajación del estrés de la vida. Pero ahora además de estas razones las tengo a ustedes, ustedes que siguen esta historia fielmente y que me animan a continuar. Por todo eso, no me cansaré de decirles: gracias.

**Mildred:** Ya sé que me dijiste que no los separara amiga mía, lo siento pero ya tenía todo estructurado en mi cabeza y no pude cambiarlo. Pero te aseguro que todo tiene un propósito y sabes muy bien que a Terry siempre lo cuidaré, sufrirá un poco, si, pero no lo dejaré abandonado como cierta japonesa trauma niñitas cuyo nombre no quiero decir pero tú sabes quien es.

**Estrella:** Esa imagen de Terry cuidando a su pecosa día y noche me encantó y la verdad si me pareció muy posible. ¿Recuerdas como se preocupó cuando la tonta Candy se desmayó al oírlo cabalgar? Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Valerys**: Así que ansiosa por su primera vez ¿eh? Paciencia, paciencia que tienen que sortear algunos obstáculos a fin de conseguir la tranquilidad de estar juntos sin preocupaciones. Esperaré tu review.

**Anyablack**: Si, es cierto. Todos están pasando momentos difíciles. ¿No te ha pasado que a veces te pasa una cosa tras otra y parece que la mala racha no tiene fin? Así es la vida...

**Maat sacmis:** Lo sé, lo sé; tú esperabas también aquella ansiada primera vez. Soy mala, ¿verdad? No, es solo que era inevitable. son tan jóvenes aún que las cosas tenían que complicarse. Quisieron adelantarse a su tiempo y capacidad y la vida les jugó chueco. Pero no te preocupes que para todo existe solución.

**Syndy:** Créeme que yo también sufro junto con ellos. Es triste, muy triste pero espero que sigas leyendo para presenciar en que acaba todo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Mary**: No te puedo decir cuanto tiempo será pero de que se reencuentran, se reencuentran. Ya sabes que yo soy una romántica empedernida y los hago sufrir un poquito pero no por siempre. Y en cuanto a Anthony, no le pierdas la pista porque tiene un desarrollo interesante.

**Yelibar**: Así es querida niña, Terry no podía hacer nada más. Lo único que le interesaba era que ella se recuperara y él no tenía los medios para procurar eso, la única opción que vio fue regresarla a su pudiente familia para que cuidara de ella. Yo creo que fue una muestra de amor.

**Naeyle d Grandchester**: Calma, que no cunda el pánico. Se separaron si, pero se volverán a encontrar. Saludos.

**Karelem**: Que más quisiera que traerles un capítulo a la semana pero no tengo tanto tiempo y luego que le doy vueltas hasta que me gusta como queda y soy un poco exigente, ya te imaginarás... pero aquí seguimos escribiendo y espero que ustedes sigan leyendo.

**Coral:** Jajajaja. Ya los emparejaste a todos. Tomaré en cuenta lo que pides, Annie también merece ser feliz. Gracias por escribirme.

**Alsha**: Que gusto leerte otra vez. Así que a ti también te ha pasado de todo; te digo que hay unas rachitas...pero mientras sigamos vivas (como dice la pecosa) seguiremos encontrándonos. Pues yo seguiré escribiendo y confío en que tú me seguirás leyendo. Si que me hiciste reír con tu idea del árbol en la cabeza. El suegro favorito ya viene, estaba ocupado, ya sabes que eso del ducado y el parlamento no lo dejan respirar pero ya va a aparecer, no te lo pierdas. ¡Ah! Y los 200 reviews, te aseguro que nunca pensé que llegaría a tantos, estoy muy feliz. Hasta pronto.

**Myrslayer**: Totalmente de acuerdo, solo alguien que ama de verdad antepone el bienestar del ser amado al propio y Terry aun en la historia original demostró esa clase de amor. Los accidentes desafortunados se ciernen sobre la cabeza de la pobre Elisa... jajaja. Cariñitos hasta Lima.

**Candida**: Ni hablar, perdieron los Phillies. ¡Felicidades para ti por la victoria de los Yankees y por el triunfo de tu compatriota! Fue una buena serie mundial. En cuanto al capítulo que bien que estás de acuerdo con la evolución de Annie. Nos leemos.

**Arizza**: Que bien que tú también estás de acuerdo con el giro que está tomando la personalidad de Annie; con los golpes tienes que madurar y es lo que parece que está sucediendo con ella. Gracias por seguirme.

**Jazmine**: Me he tardado más de lo que solía en actualizar pero sigo escribiendo, no dejaré incompleta "Nada más", es una historia muy especial y querida para mí; así que si te gusta la historia sigue pendiente de las actualizaciones, que te aseguro que llegarán.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew: **Las complicaciones no se hacen esperar y las cosas no siempre salen como las planeabas, por desgracia eso les sucede en este momento a nuestros personajes. Sigue leyendo, tengo confianza en que no te decepcionará.

**Roni de Andrew: **Sorry about the suffering. Era necesario amiga, pero tu tranquila, no es igual que esa despedida en una noche de invierno, aunque resulte dolorosa, no es igual te lo aseguro. Como posiblemente ya leíste en un comentario arriba, hay que seguirle la pista a Anthony. Los Dodgers no tuvieron muy buena post temporada pero como dices, tal vez el otro año. yo no pierdo las esperanzas con los Phillies. ¡El próximo año ganaremos! Saludos.

**Shane:** ¡No Dios mío! ¡No quiero llevar una muerte en la conciencia! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfrutes.

Hasta la próxima mis queridas lectoras, y recuerden poner buena cara incluso al mal tiempo.

Nash


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capítulo XXV_**

"Y así dos orillas, tu corazón y el mío, pues, aunque las separa la corriente de un río, por debajo del río se unen secretamente."-José Ángel Buesa.

* * *

Siempre que lo miraba sucedía la misma cosa, se perdía en su profundidad, en su belleza. Su pausado e hipnótico vaivén le hacían olvidarse de todo cuanto le rodeaba, cuanto le preocupaba. Nunca había pensado seriamente en ello, pero lo cierto era que se sentía profundamente atraído hacia él. Él que pensaba que era idéntico a su madre, que gustaba de la vida tranquila y hogareña, de cuidar su jardín y contemplar la vida pasar sin demasiadas complicaciones; pero quizás, después de todo, si había heredado algo de su padre. Seguramente él sentía una atracción similar hacia el mar, de otra forma no le habrá dedicado su vida, sacrificando incluso la proximidad con su familia.

Apenas despuntaba el alba cuando salió, ansioso por respirar. Sigilosamente, para no despertar a su esposa, se vistió con un atuendo sencillo y cómodo y salió a caminar sin rumbo para despejar sus pensamientos. La noche anterior había sido una más de cenas fastuosas y conversaciones fatuas, una de esas noches que tanto fascinaban a Elisa y que tanto comenzaban a fastidiarle a él. Elisa conversaba por horas con señoras que se pavoneaban por todos los alones de moda y se enorgullecían de su apariencia, abolengo y refinamiento. Ella, encantada, creía que era totalmente aceptada por lo más selecto de la sociedad francesa; pero Anthony había escuchado como a sus espaldas "la americana" era criticada severamente. Todo era hipocresía, lo asqueaba. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y soltó un suspiro; él deseaba sinceramente mejorar la relación con su esposa, pero sencillamente su carácter caprichoso, su necesidad de atención, su charla, sus ademanes, sus prejuicios era algo que él no podía amar; se estaba cansando de esa vida.

Siguió con la mirada clavada en el azul que era más brillante conforme el sol aparecía y bañaba las aguas de lila y dorado que confortaban el más atribulado espíritu. Un único nombre venía a sus labios, un único beso saboreaba.

-Arrête de perdre le temps en contemplant la mer, elle n'apparaîtra pas magiquement. Ça serait mieux que tu travailles dans mon bateau, et de cette façon tu pourrais gagner un jour de salaire.-Un hombre enorme como una ballena se había parado a su lado sin él darse cuenta y le hablaba de lo más desenfadado.

-C'est à moi à qui vous parlez ? -preguntó Anthony extrañado.

-Je ne vois que vous en regardant la mer.-dijo el hombre mirando alrededor.

Anthony lo miró impresionado; era un hombre que parecía rudo, que seguramente había llevado una vida difícil en el mar y sin embargo, a pesar de que literalmente le ordenaba no lo hacía sentir molesto su tono.

-Alors oui,-contestó al fin el chico-je vais travailler avec vous.*

Aprendió cosas que jamás imagino aprender, hizo cosas que jamás imagino hacer. Al atardecer estaba agotado, sudoroso y hambriento y la sencilla comida que compartió con los marineros le pareció la mejor que había probado. Tenía ampollas en las manos y su piel se había tostado con el sol pero él se sentía feliz y satisfecho; como si ese día hubiese valido la pena despertar. Se llevó un buen discurso cuando regresó por el estado de sus ropas y por haber dejado plantada a su esposa para el almuerzo, pero no le importó en absoluto. Se metió en la tina y se relajó, se prometió que esa no sería la única vez.

* * *

Solo estaría un rato más en la terraza, mientras aún estuviera el sol resplandeciendo. Pero comenzaba a caer, su luz a languidecer, como sentía que su vida languidecía. Se sentía cansada ya, cansada de tantos años de vivir irreprochablemente. A veces creía que ya no tendría fuerzas para continuar y sobre todo porque las nuevas generaciones causaban muchos más problemas de los que ella nunca causó. Y sin embargo las inquietudes eran prácticamente las mismas, envueltas en novedad. La historia de Candice, por ejemplo, era antigua como la humanidad; una muchachita ilusa que pierde la cabeza por un hombre bien parecido y termina engañada por él.

Elroy movió la cabeza desaprobando. Aun así era inconcebible, después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella, así era como les pagaba; poniendo en peligro la reputación y buen nombre de toda la familia. De no ser porque William seguía exigiendo que se le protegiera y procurara como una Andrey ella no la hubiese aceptado de nuevo.

El mayordomo interrumpió su meditación, anunciándole la llegada del Duque de Grandchester que pedía una audiencia. La señora ordenó que se le hiciera pasar, irguió la cabeza y dejó de lado el cansancio para proseguir en la labor que le tocó desempeñar en la vida.

Después de hacer alarde de sus maneras exquisitas, el duque fue directo al punto.

-Me he enterado que la señorita Andrey ha vuelto.

Elroy se quedó callada un momento y el caballero pudo leer en su expresión, aunque ella se esforzara en ocultarla, la sorpresa.

-Desde luego yo he procurado mantenerme informado de este asunto por relacionarse con mi hijo. Pero puede estar segura que no es algo de dominio público. Este desafortunado episodio se ha llevado con la mayor discreción y así continuará.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras la mucama servía el té al visitante, una vez que esta se retiró la mujer habló:

-Le agradezco su discreción duque de Grandchester. Efectivamente, Candice está de vuelta. Hace apenas unos días salió del hospital. Su hijo se la entregó a mi sobrino en un estado deplorable, al borde de la muerte; afortunadamente se le atendió rápidamente y pudo recuperarse.

El duque carraspeó un poco al escuchar el comentario respecto a su hijo. Tomó un sorbo de té, con toda calma y fijó sus azules y profundos ojos en su interlocutora, estudiándola.

-Me he enterado también que Candice no es una legítima Andrey, ¿es cierto eso?

Ahora fue el turno de Elroy para incomodarse, miró al duque y pensó su respuesta. Sabía perfectamente adonde pretendía llegar el duque; siendo Candice adoptada sería sencillo zafar a su hijo de la responsabilidad de hacerla una mujer honesta al casarse con ella. Su origen incierto era una excusa perfecta para repudiarla. Siendo ella misma tan quisquillosa en ese aspecto podía entenderlo completamente, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de su familia, de su apellido y no permitiría que ni el duque ni nadie se burlara de ella.

-Candice fue adoptada por el señor Andrey debido a todas sus cualidades, las que le convencieron de que ella sería una digna representante de la familia y heredera absoluta de su fortuna. Así que a pesar de no llevar sangre Andrey, Candice es considerada como una legítima Andrey y se le trata como tal, pues el mismo señor Andrey ha dado indicaciones específicas y ha hecho todos los trámites legales para que así sea; para que nadie la vea como una muchachita cualquiera, sino como lo que es, la heredera de la familia Andrey.

El duque alzó un poco las cejas, pareciera que no esperaba una defensa tan apasionada para una muchachita adoptada, y mucho menos de una mujer como Elroy. Efectivamente al duque no le había agradado el enterarse del origen de Candy y creía que podría buscar escapar del compromiso en el que se había metido su hijo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no era buena idea ofender a un señor de la talla de William Andrey. Él estaba seguro que Candy era legalmente la hija y heredera del millonario, también sabía muy bien que la fortuna de los Andrey no era nada despreciable; que tenían acciones en prácticamente todos los bancos de América y que estaban incursionando en el negocio del petróleo, que les estaba reportando cuantiosas ganancias. A pesar de ser adoptada, un matrimonio con Candice no estaría mal y tenía el extra de ser la mujer a quien su hijo amaba, de eso no le cabía duda. Si él ayudaba a que ese matrimonio se efectuara, quizás su hijo le otorgaría su perdón finalmente.

-Desde luego, tiene toda la razón en expresarse así de Candice. Por eso le aseguro a usted, y a través de usted al señor Andrey, que mi hijo actuará como un caballero y resarcirá el honor de la señorita Andrey, tiene usted mi palabra. Ahora, ¿será pertinente si visito a Candice?

* * *

El atardecer se acercaba, el sol le calentaba a través de la ventana la piel de sus brazos. Esa hora del día parecía la más dolorosa; esa hora cuando ellos acostumbraban a regalarse su cercanía admirando el cielo, desde hacía años que lo tenía a su lado para ver la puesta del sol; pero ahora estaba sola, sentada en un mullido sillón del salón de té, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, recordándolo...

-Así que tuviste la desfachatez de regresar, huérfana.-dijo Neal en su tono hostil de siempre en cuanto entró al salón.-¿Tan pronto se aburrió de ti Grandchester?

Candy giró lentamente su cabeza y lo miró. Sabía muy bien que debía soportar esta clase de comentarios. Ya había pasado por el tedioso e hiriente discurso de la tía Elroy, que de no ser porque George le dijo que las órdenes del tío William eran cuidar de ella, la hubiese echado sin ningún miramiento. Sabía también que no tenía otra opción, que su salud era delicada todavía y que debía corresponder a todos los cuidados que había recibido de sus queridos primos y no causarles más dificultades, pero lo extrañaba tanto... "¿Porqué no me llevaste contigo?"-pensó antes de abrir la boca para contestar.

-Créeme Neal, quisiera ayudarte. Debe ser terrible no disfrutar lo que tienes y lo que eres por vivir todo el tiempo resentido.-dijo suavemente.

El joven la miró desconcertado un momento; la recorrió entera con la mirada, buscando un indicio de burla de su parte pero no lo encontró.

-Lo que menos necesito es tu ayuda Candice.-repuso orgulloso y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación; en la puerta se topó con una mucama, a la que hizo a un lado sin ninguna cortesía.

La mujer entraba a avisar a la señorita que tenía una visita. Candice se sonrojó cuando escuchó el nombre de su inesperado visitante y con un vuelco en el estómago le indicó que lo hiciera pasar de inmediato.

-Buenas tardes Candy.-el escuchar esa voz, tan parecida a la de Terry le dio escalofrío y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a borbotones.-¡Dios mío! ¿Se encuentra usted mal?-se acercó al duque.

-Estoy bien, duque. Perdóneme.-se controló y lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella.

Lucía tan diferente a la última vez que la vio. Con esa mirada triste parecía tan frágil y delicada y entonces, solo entonces, esos ojos le recordaron otros de un pasado lejano y doloroso, unos ojos amados y anhelados que lo miraron con tristeza. Se le veía más delgada y ciertamente pálida, pero tuvo que admitir que era bella.

-Candy, me entristece enormemente saber que ha estado muy delicada de salud.

-Es cierto, pero ya estoy mucho mejor. Solo que los doctores dicen que tomará algún tiempo para que recuperé mis fuerzas y mi peso.-y por primera vez apareció la sonrisa que el duque recordaba tan bien, la que seguramente había tenido mucho que ver para que su hijo se enamorara como lo hizo.

-Me alegra oír eso. He hablado con su tía.-dijo y esto alertó a Candy-Le he dado mi palabra de honor de que Terrence cumplirá con su deber de caballero con usted, no tardaré en encontrarlo y cuando lo haga tendrá que volver para casarse.

-¡No!

-¿No? Pensé que usted lo desearía...

-Si, claro que lo deseo. Pero no quiero que lo haga volver, por favor duque.

-¿Pero porqué no? No lo entiendo. Él actuó de la manera más irresponsable al alejarla de su familia, el resultado, por desgracia, fue que usted enfermara y ; Dios como me avergüenza esto, pero entonces el la abandonó.

-Él no me abandonó. Él solo buscó desesperadamente que yo recobrara la salud pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la capacidad de brindarme los cuidados que requería por eso me dejó con mi primo, pidiéndole que cuidara de mi. ¿No lo entiende? Él se sacrificó por mi. Por que el separarnos no es otra cosa que un sacrificio.-le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Bien. De cualquier modo él tiene obligaciones que cumplir, con usted y conmigo.

-Pero es que Terry no tiene un "deber" conmigo.-respondió sonrojada.

-Por favor Candy. No quiero avergonzarla de ninguna forma, pero él si tiene un deber. No permitiré que ponga en mal el apellido Grandchester, que el señor Andrey jamás diga que mi hijo no es un caballero honorable.

-Oh, no lo hará. Por que estoy segura que Terry volverá por mi. Solo le pido que le de tiempo.

-¿Pero tiempo para qué?

-Él necesita encontrar su lugar, necesita demostrarse a sí mismo que es capaz de salir adelante por sus propios medios, eso es lo que está haciendo ahora. Y también necesita que usted se sienta satisfecho de él por lo que es. Se lo ruego duque de Grandchester-le dijo con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas mientras inesperadamente se hincó a sus pies-Déle un voto de confianza, lo necesita. Por favor, no lo haga volver.

El duque se apresuró a intentar incorporarla, pero la joven estaba aferrada a su piernas llorando a lágrima viva. Al verla así supo que no solo había sido su sonrisa la que enamoró a su hijo.

¿Un voto de confianza? ¿Será lo que se necesitaba para recuperar la relación con su hijo? Tendría que hacer a un lado sus más arraigadas ideas, su percepción de la vida, o al menos no esperar que su primogénito guardase los mismos ideales que él. ¿Encontrar su lugar? La sola mención le parecía de lo más risible. Para Richard Grandchester, su hijo tenía su lugar en el mundo desde el día que nació, como había sucedido con él mismo. Nacer como el primer varón de la casa de Grandchester le daba un lugar, una responsabilidad, un destino. ¿Porqué Terrence no podía sentirse satisfecho con eso?

A su memoria vinieron imágenes de un pequeño Terry en su lección de violín. El niño había tocado con esmero la pieza indicada por el profesor, pero el resultado había sido más bien desagradable. Sin embargo el duque estaba presente y seguramente por respeto a él, el profesor alabó a Terry. Él lo miró fijamente desde su pequeña estatura, con una decisión inusual en un niño de su edad y le dijo:

-Soy un niño señor Pazzi, no un tonto o un sordo. ¡Toqué horrible!

El duque rió ante el comentario de su hijo, le complació enormemente ver que no tenía miedo ni vergüenza ante nadie. Siempre fue así, y por esto el duque estaba convencido de que Terrence sería un sucesor estupendo. sin embargo él nunca mostró mucho interés en estas tareas.

-¿Estudio violín porque a eso me dedicaré?-le preguntó una tarde a su padre.

-Desde luego que no. Estudias violín para aumentar tus habilidades y cultura. Pero tú te dedicarás a lo que yo hago ahora, tú serás un duque y ayudarás a Su Majestad a dirigir el país.-contestó el duque al pequeño de grandes ojos que siempre veía con curiosidad todo, incluido a su padre.

Terry hizo una mueca y ahora su mirada parecía incrédula.

-Yo no quiero ayudar a dirigir el país, en ese caso prefiero dedicarme a tocar el violín.

El duque nunca supo si esa conversación tuvo algo que ver, pero Terry demostró mucho empeño en sus lecciones, practicaba por horas hasta que finalmente logró interpretar complicadas piezas con una calidad bastante elogiable.

Quizás enternecido por estos recuerdos, quizás enternecido por la muchachita que lloraba a sus pies, el duque tomó una decisión que nunca hubiese creído posible tomar.

-Así que esta vez usted se sacrifica por él...-la rubia levantó la cabeza sin responder-Usted misma lo dijo; que estar separados es un sacrificio.

-Si, pero así debe ser por ahora.

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad pequeña?- ella asintió- Está bien Candy, no lo obligaré a volver, pero levántese por favor.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, muchas gracias.-le dijo besando su mejilla-No se preocupe por nada, yo le explicaré todo al tío William.

* * *

Albert corría tan rápido como podía y sin embargo creía que no avanzaba, era como en aquellos sueños en los que solo sabes que debes correr con todas tus fuerzas, pero por más que lo intentas no puedes mover los pies. El corredor parecía eterno y la habitación a la que se dirigía, inalcanzable. Solo al verla, sus esperanzas cayeron por los suelos, indudablemente estaba infectada. Pero él se negaba a admitirlo, se repetía una y otra vez que sería una leve infección estomacal, solo eso. Cuando el vómito y la imparable diarrea, no dejaron lugar a dudas, entonces se aferró a la idea de que los medicamentos y cuidados que le estaba proporcionando la curarían, que estaba empeorando antes de comenzar a mejorar. Era posible, tenía que ser así.

Fue una noche larga como ninguna otra. Solos los dos. A él no le importó exponerse, había cuidado antes de tantas personas con cólera, que nadie le quitaría el derecho de hacerlo con su esposa. Los pájaros nocturnos cantaban, el viento susurraba y él oraba.

-No sufras amor,-le dijo Latika con una voz débil-así tiene que ser. Tú tienes que seguir viviendo. Prométeme que buscarás la felicidad, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo. Pero quédate conmigo.-respondió él aferrado a su mano como un náufrago a la única tabla que lo mantiene a flote.

-Gracias por todo. Nos volveremos a encontrar.-fue lo último que la escuchó decir.

Latika no pensaba más en ella, ni siquiera en la sospecha que abrigaba en su vientre. Se congratuló por no haberlo dicho, pues sabía que en ese caso el dolor agobiaría a su esposo. Ella ya no sentía dolor. No sentía frío, ni calor, ni angustia, ni tristeza. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar como un pétalo por la suave brisa.

Frente al río donde la conoció gritó, renegó, maldijo y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. No podía concebir que la que cambió su vida se escapara de sus manos convertida en un fino polvo. La última muerte que causó aquella epidemia de cólera fue una mujer de apenas veinte años; para las autoridades era solo un número más, pero para Albert Andrey, era su vida.

* * *

Londres, a 6 de marzo de 1914.

Estimado William A. A.:

No hemos tenido noticias suyas últimamente y esto nos tiene muy preocupados a su tía y a mi. Espero que se deba al largo camino que debe recorrer el correo y que usted siga tan bien como me lo hacía saber en su última carta.

Me causa una profunda consternación tener que informarle algunos hechos que han tenido lugar, que sin duda lo entristecerán más de lo que han hecho conmigo. Mientras yo me encontraba en América atendiendo los negocios familiares que usted ha tenido a bien encomendarme las vidas de sus sobrinos y de la señorita Candy, han sufrido cambios bastante serios. Su sobrino Anthony ha contraído matrimonio con la señorita Legan y ahora se encuentran de viaje por Europa. El enlace fue arreglado por la señora Elroy y los Legan, pero me he enterado que el señor Brown estuvo aquí y dio su aprobación para la boda de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, la señorita Candy desaparecía con el joven Grandchester. Me enteré por el joven Alistear que el motivo de esta huida fue un supuesto compromiso que planeaba la señora Elroy entre la señorita Candice y el joven Anthony, desde luego antes que se comprometiera intempestivamente con la señorita Legan. Hace unos días recibimos una nota del joven Grandchester pidiéndonos que nos dirigiéramos inmediatamente adonde él se encontraba con la señorita Candy. El motivo era que la señorita se encontraba muy enferma, se le trasladó rápidamente al hospital donde se le atendió y afortunadamente pudo recuperarse totalmente de su neumonía. Ahora se encuentra descansando en la casa de Londres, me he atrevido a decir a su tía que eran órdenes suyas cuidar de ella, porque estoy seguro que ese será su deseo.

Lamento mucho no haber podido hacer nada por evitar este desastre y lamento también informarle hasta ahora. Sé que no es justificación, pero yo apenas me enteré a mi llegada a Londres.

Me despido de usted, quedando a sus órdenes.

Sinceramente,

George Johnson.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Traducción de la conversación:

-Deja de perder el tiempo contemplando el mar. Ella no aparecerá mágicamente. Mejor trabaja en mi barco y gánate un día de salario.-

-¿Me habla a mí?

-No veo a nadie más contemplando el mar.

-Si, trabajaré con usted.

NOTAS:

Esta historia me ha traído muchas satisfacciones, entre ellas, y de las más importantes es conocer chicas tan amigables, con un corazón tan grande como para compartirlo con una desconocida que irrumpe en su casa o trabajo, que pretende robar un pedacito no solo de su tiempo, sino de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños e ilusiones; de esas que perduran con los años, de las que no nos abandonan al crecer y que hacen la vida digna de vivirse.

Lamento mucho la demora, la angustia a la que las someto. Créanme que no me deleito en torturarlas, mi carga de trabajo se ha incrementado y tengo menos tiempo, pero de que acabo Nada más, la acabo. ¡Faltaba más! De hecho, estoy pensando en responder a sus comentarios vía PM, porque hemos llegado a un punto en el que me tardo horas escribiendo las notas. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Me resisto porque las tengo acostumbradas a los comentarios finales y porque algunas solo me ponen el nombre y no hay manera de enviarles un mensaje. Pongámoslo a votación, ¿les parece? Mientras tanto, continuemos como siempre.

**Syndy:** Dicen que las cosas que más importan son las que más cuestan. Así es el amor, no es algo sencillo de conservar, pero cuando se encuentra uno verdadero, vale la pena luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

**Lady:** Pues, ya ves que no está disfrutando mucho sin su Terry, pero esperemos que al menos no se meta en problemas. Aunque conociéndola...

**Coral**: Gracias por tu apoyo, si que se necesitan las porras. ¿Casi lloras? Mmmm Lástima, no te hice llorar. Jajajaja. Saluditos.

**Mildred:** Querida mía, lamento ser la causante de tu tristeza. Pero por otro lado, me halaga, porque sé que no eres de las que se ponen sentimental por cualquier cosa; así que creo que entonces puedo decir de el capítulo anterior: "misión cumplida", refeljaste lo que querías Nashtinka. Un abrazote. ¡Ah! Y que gusto que te haya agradado el poema, qunque te pusiera como violín.

**Shane83**: Ciao bella! Grazie per leggere. El dolor es inevitable en esta vida, pero ya verás que este fic no te dejará llorando. Mi piace molto scrivere questo fic e conoscere ragazze come tu. A proposito, di dove sei? Raccontami di la tua città. Arrivederci.

**Mimicat**: Me sonrojas. Aunque desde luego, agradezco mucho tus comentarios y me satisface que te guste tanto lo que hago. Despertar emociones, esa es la finalidad cuando se escribe, llevar de la mano al lector a otro mundo, al que tú creaste para compartirlo con él o ella. La separación de estos dos enamorados era inevitable, pero que bueno que aun eso te gustó. Un abrazo.

**Yelibar:** Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que me gusta mucho escribir cartas y diarios, porque son tan personales, que en ellos podemos conocer a los personajes de una forma que en ningún otro medio lo haríamos. Que bueno que te gustó la carta de Terry, seguimos leyéndonos.

**Karelem:** De verdad que yo sufro con él, creo que por eso no quise describir su viaje solitario; no me gusta verlo triste. Pero esta será una buena oportunidad para que él aparezca como lo que es: un hombre capaz de valerse por si mismo.

**Roni de Andrew:** Nada de consolar a mi Territo que para eso me tiene a mi. ¿Por qué crees que no apareció en este capítulo? Porque lo tengo bien arropadito entre mis cariñitos, consentido para que se le pase la tristeza. Mejor tú corre a consolar a tu Albert, que el pobre se nos va a deprimir. ¡Corre o te lo ganan! Run, Roni, run!

**Naeliz d Grandchester:** Una cosa si te digo; mi bombón no se queda con la Gusana. He dicho. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Karencita Bombom**: Me alegra mucho poder hacerte pasar un rato agradable. Al menos sirvo para que te despejes un rato, yo también lo hago en ocasiones, me desconecto para después pensar con más claridad en las posibles soluciones a los problemas que me aquejan. Espero que tus dificultades, sean las que sean, tengan una solución que te complazca; que pasen pronto y que tú encuentres las fuerzas para soportarlas. Un saludo.

**Valerys**: No hay ningún problema por la tardanza, lo importante es que no me dejaste sin tu comentario. Ya supiste que está sucediendo con Anthony, ¿qué opinas? Y en cuanto a Susana, si, quizás será divertido ver como Terry la rechaza. Jejejeje. Estaré esperando tu review.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew**: Pero claro que somos amigas. Nos une este lazo especial que es nuestra fascinación por Candy Candy, y especialmente por Terry hermoso. Así que de que tenemos cosas en común, las tenemos. Las interrogantes no te las puedo responder ahora, déjame sorprenderte; pero espero que tengas la paciencia para leer toda la historia y descubrirlo.

**Myrslayer:** ¡Hola niña! ¿De plano te hice llorar a mares? Cuanto lo siento, pero sinceramente, esa era la intención. Jajajaja La verdad yo no lloro con cualquier cosa pero de repente lloro con lo que menos te imaginas, hace unos días lloré como Magdalena viendo un documental. Así que creo que está bien sacar las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Un saludo hasta la bella Lima.

**Lerinne:** Querida amiga, hemos llegado a la parte triste, tenía que ser. Al final de esta historia, espero haber podido ser capaz de hacerlas reír, ilusionarse, enamorarse, preocuparse, llorar y suspirar. Ya me platicarás si lo logro contigo. Saludos.

**Candida Grandchester:** Gracias a ti por seguir pendiente de esta historia por la que siento un cariño tan especial. Ya verás que no sufrirán indefinidamente esos dos enamorados. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**Jazmine21**: Gracias por darte el tiempo para leer y dejarme un comentario. La inspiración fluirá y si en un momento se atasca, buscaré reavivarla con un bellísimo inglés de ojos azules. Tú no te preocupes. Saludos.

**Alsha:** ¿Terry Jasón? Bueno, podría ser por el espíritu aventurero, jajaja. Le he dado tu mensaje a Candy, ahorita está a base de té de tila para que no se nos ponga como loquita sin su Terry, esperemos que podamos mantenerla así. Del tránsito ni me hables; entre temporada navideña, segundo piso del periférico, manifestaciones y demás cosas que se les puedan ocurrir, esta ciudad esta cada vez más caótica. Bueno, mejor ya ni me quejo. Nos leemos.

**Jazmine:** Aquí estoy de regreso. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, hice lo mejor que pude, ójala sea suficiente y que te siga gustando mi historia como hasta ahora. Eso es, imagina lo que lees, vívelo que para eso está.

**Isa:** Voy a paso lento, pero aquí me tendrán hasta acabarla. Nos leemos pronto, bueno, más o menos pronto.

Gracias de todo corazón por leer, por soñar conmigo. Que la pasen muy bien y que no les de mucho frío.

Hasta luego,

Nashtinka


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo XXVI**_

* * *

Las olas chocaban contra el barco produciendo un ruido único, que a él le parecía agradable, tranquilizante. Así que no fue eso lo que lo despertó, ni el vaivén de la embarcación, al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Fue más bien una sensación de excitación, una emoción que no podía contener más, fue el ansia de llegar y comenzar de una vez con su planes. Salió a la cubierta y vio las luces del puerto a lo lejos; no se había equivocado, estaban por llegar. Las estrellas aun brillaban en el firmamento y la luna se escondía tímida. La miró y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, pensó en ella. Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su abrigo, donde tenía los papeles a nombre de el señor y la señora Doyle, con los que hubiera viajado ella a su lado.

-Hemos llegado pecosa.-le dijo a su recuerdo.-Comienza la odisea que me llevará de regreso a ti.

La dama de cobre le daba la bienvenida, como ya lo había hecho antes. Irremediablemente recordó aquel viaje, que en un principio resultó tan decepcionante, pero que le reservaba una sorpresa que cambiaría su vida. Aquel viaje donde la encontró. Sonrió sin percatarse, recordando su primer encuentro. Alzó su vista nuevamente hacia "La libertad iluminando el mundo"* y se tocó la boina en gesto de saludo.

-Espero que esta vez tus tierras sean más amables conmigo.

Aduanas, bullicio, y la búsqueda de un lugar donde dormir. En eso se fue el primer día. Pero al segundo, sin darse tiempo para descansar del viaje, comenzaron las visitas a teatros. Recorrió todo Broadway sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. Pero se necesitaba más que eso para desanimarlo. Volvió una y otra vez, sobre todo al teatro que era su objetivo principal; el de la compañía Stratford.

-Buen día joven.-saludó el guardia que a fuerza de verlo le hablaba con familiaridad.

-Buen día Samuel. ¿Hoy si se encuentra el señor Hathaway?-respondió Terry.

-Si, me dijo que hoy si lo atendería. ¿Sabe qué? ¿Porqué no pasa de una vez? Su oficina está al final del pasillo de los camerinos.

No le fue difícil encontrar los camerinos, después de todo no era la primera vez que caminaba por los recónditos pasillos de un teatro. El ensayo ya había terminado y los actores se encaminaban a la salida, en dirección opuesta a Terrence. El pasillo de los camerinos estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un joven que parecía esperar a alguien. Terry pasó junto a él sin verlo si quiera, aunque sintió como él lo escudriñaba con la mirada. No había avanzado ni dos metros cuando de golpe se abrió una puerta y salió apresuradamente una joven rubia que chocó directamente con el pecho de Terry.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Fue mi culpa.-dijo sonrojada la joven, el sonrojo fue más intenso cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Terrence.

Èl pudo percibir claramente como se había puesto nerviosa al verlo. Lo único que hizo fue tomarla del brazo y alejarla amablemente.

-No se preocupe. Con su permiso.-siguió su camino y escuchó a sus espaldas que el joven llamaba a la rubia.

-Susana, ¿nos vamos ya?

La entrevista con el señor Hathaway resultó bastante fructífera. Quizás no logró un papel, pero si le abrió la oportunidad a hacerlo más adelante. La compañía estaba por terminar la temporada de "El Rey Lear" y por el momento no había audiciones aun para la próxima puesta en escena.

-Quiero trabajar en su compañía.-dijo Terry sentado frente al señor de unos cuarenta años, con aspecto agradable y sencillo, que sin embargo, era toda una leyenda en el mundo del teatro.

-¿Y qué te gustaría hacer?-le contestó prendiendo un puro.

-Actuar.

Al hombre le sorprendió la seguridad que mostraba ese joven. No parecía que llegara a los veinte y ya hablaba como un hombre, con propiedad y decisión. Su mirada no se intimidaba por más que le escudriñaba y su voz no vacilaba ni un momento.

-¡Nada menos que actuar! Y dime, ¿tienes alguna experiencia?

-En Londres actué pero no era una compañía famosa como la suya. Fui Petruccio, de "La fierecilla domada". Déjeme demostrarle lo que sé hacer.-le dijo antes que él respondiera.

Recitó el monólogo de Romeo, cuando iba en camino a encontrar su destino, a conocer a su Julieta en la fiesta. Robert Hathaway se consideraba un hombre razonable, pero en lo que a su trabajo se refería era siempre bastante exigente, buscaba alcanzar lo más cercano a la perfección. Cuando le permitió al joven frente a él demostrarle que sabía actuar, nunca se imaginó lo que presenciaría. Esperaba que fuera uno de tantos jovencitos ansiosos de fama que no tenían un verdadero talento, pero en vez de eso observó la naturalidad con la que Terry impregnaba cada palabra del más auténtico sentimiento; su desenvoltura, su postura, su tono, todo él en conjunto le hicieron convencerse que no debía dejar ir a ese joven.

-Esto te puedo decir: tienes potencial. Lamentablemente por el momento no hay audiciones, pero acabo de quedarme sin el suplente del rey de Francia en la obra que está por acabar. ¿Te interesa? Quizás no tengas oportunidad de actuar ante el público, pero podrás estar en todos los ensayos y algo aprenderás. En este mundo Terrence, tendrás que comenzar desde abajo.

-Está bien, gracias señor Hathaway.

Esa noche podía dormir con el pecho lleno de esperanza y satisfacción, sabiendo que había dado el primer paso para llegar a su meta. Sabía que el camino sería largo y penoso, pero estaba resuelto a transitarlo. Encontró un modesto apartamento cuyo alquiler podía pagar; lo encontraba, sin embargo, tan frío y sombrío comparado con el que compartía con Candy en Londres. Se resignó a que así sería, sencillamente porque lo que le faltaba a ese lugar era la presencia de su pecosa.

-Buenas noches Candy.-musitó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Anthony trabajó en el barco del señor Dumas tantas jornadas como pudo y a punto estuvo de embarcarse junto a la tripulación del Pequod en uno de sus viajes a las exóticas tierras sudamericanas; pero su conciencia no le permitió abandonar a su esposa en un país extraño y sospechando estar embarazada. Sin embargo decidió que era hora de regresar a casa , para la tía Elroy debía de ser suficiente el tiempo que pasaron de viaje, pues según sus propias palabras "nada como un viaje de bodas largo para que la gente perdiera la cuenta de los meses en caso de un embarazo previo al matrimonio".

Tomaron el barco en Marsella y Elisa dijo sentirse mal el primer día de viaje, sin embargo milagrosamente se sintió bien cuando Anthony le informó de la cena a la que habían sido invitados con el capitán. El mareo desapareció y Anthony la observaba pavonearse por todo el salón riendo y conversando, presentándose como lady Brown. Pareciera que lo que más le gustaba de estar casada era la condición social que esto le otorgaba, ya no se comportaba como cuando soltera; ahora se movía con más cadencia, se vestía más llamativo, en una palabra parecía más desenvuelta y coqueta, aunque con la altivez y elegancia que siempre había tenido.

Había ocasiones en las que Anthony lograba divertirse en aquellas fiestas, como esa noche. Conversó con un señor ya entrado en años que al igual que él, estaba solo en la barra. El señor Melville, según había dicho, nació en un pueblito de la campiña inglesa siendo hijo de un modesto comerciante de telas. Cuando el joven Ismael creció demostró ser muy hábil negociante, trabajó duro e hizo crecer el negocio familiar, tanto que pronto tuvo un gran almacén y una creciente fortuna. Cuando tuvo lo suficiente resultó ser un buen partido para la hija de una familia burguesa venida a menos.

-Ella era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto.-decía el anciano con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

Ella no lo amaba, se casó con él por orden de sus padres, como era costumbre. Con todo, compartieron 47 años de vida matrimonial en la que no pocas veces desearon que el otro no estuviera, sin embargo otras veces, la mayoría, ya no podían concebir su vida sin su cónyuge.

-Amelia tenía el par de manitas más torpes que puedas imaginarte y preparaba el peor té que he probado. -le dijo divertido-Sin embargo, ahora daría lo que fuera por probar nuevamente su té y gustoso le diría que sabe delicioso.

Anthony sonrió al escuchar ese relato y se conmovió al encontrar brillando en los cansados ojos de Ismael la inconfundible llama del amor. Miró a su esposa a lo lejos; se le veía muy atractiva en ese vestido claro, ceñido a su pequeña cintura. Sonrío levemente al recordar como la había llamado su primo Archie, -"Bueno, sin duda tiene al demonio en las caderas."-pensó mirando como se contoneaba al caminar. Se preguntó si algun día llegaría a expresarse sobre ella como el señor frente a él lo hacía de su difunta esposa. No era que no le pareciera atractiva, incluso sentía cariño por ella; después de todo la conocía desde que podía recordar, habían sido compañeros de juego tantas veces. Recordaba muy bien como corría a sus brazos aquella pequeña pelirroja cuando sus primos y hasta su hermano la molestaban. Y no porque ella misma no pudiera defenderse, pues Anhony pudo comprobar muchas veces como se bastaba ella sola; corría con él porque le gustaba sentir que la apoyaba; por eso siempre fue su preferido, porque Anthony siempre la trató bien. Nunca imaginó que ese trato provocaría el amor que Elisa desarrolló hacia él y todo lo que esta desencadenaría. ¿Seía que tenía que conformarse a vivir sintiendo solo cariño por su esposa?

* * *

El Ganges, que se la había regalado, era el mismo que ahora se la llevaba. Atrás quedaban los días luminosos y dichosos en los que compartieron los paseos por la tarde, en los que disfrutaba viéndola comer, en los que la cobijaba entre sus brazos por la noche. Atrás sus ilusiones y sueños de envejecer a su lado, después de haber criado una familia con ella. Aquella pequeña de cabellos negros, negrísimos, iguales a los de su madre, que había visto en sus fantasías, nunca llegaría a existir.

Contrario a todas sus costumbres, Albert se había encerrado en si mismo, se había aislado de el mundo. Enclaustrado en su cuarto, entre las cosas de Latika, lloraba a veces audible y a veces en silencio. Nada le satisfacía, nada le motivaba; todo lo que alguna vez fue su aliciente y razón de vivir había quedado olvidado y enterrado debajo de ese profundo dolor que ahora le embargaba.

El padre de Latika, Dhruv, le había dado tiempo para que desahogara su amargura. Indicando a su nieto que le llevara sus alimentos todos los días, sin importar que todos los días regesaran casi intactos. Suponía que Albert necesitaba tiempo y soledad para lamer sus heridas hasta que curaran. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Albert seguía sumido en la misma soledad y silencio, de tal forma que el buen hombre y su entera familia se preocuparon porque nunca lograra salir de ahí. Así que un día Drhuv se presentó en la habitación donde desde hacía más de un mes se encontraba confinado por voluntad propia su yerno. Entró sin tocar y recorrió las cortinas abriendo también la ventana para que entrara aire y luz. Albert cerró los ojos y se cubrió con uno de los saris de Latika que tenía entre sus brazos siempre, aquel hermoso sari rojo con el que contrajó matrimonio.

-Albert, hijo, ya has sufrido demasiado. No es bueno para tu espíritu sufrir así. Levántate, tienes que salir de aquí.-le dijo con cariño sentándose frente a él.

-Déjeme papá. No tengo a que salir. Déjeme aquí donde están sus cosas, donde aun huele a ella.

-No Albert. Ya no te voy a dejar aquí solo, ya la lloraste todo lo que tenías que llorarle. Escúchame. Yo te agradezco con todo mi corazón que hayas amado tanto a mi hija, que le hayas dado tanta felicidad como lo hiciste, pero no puedo permitir que por ese amor te hundas como lo estás haciendo. Quizás vuelvas a encontrarte con Latika y entonces, ¿crees que le gustará verte en ese estado? ¿Ver que toda esa energía y alegría que tenías murió junto con ella?

-¡Ay, Dhruv! A veces quisiera tanto creer lo mismo que ustedes...

-No es importante lo que creas; tengas la fe que tengas no puedes dejarte morir porque uno al que amaste ya no está. Tú todavía tienes vida en este cuerpo y es tu deber aprovecharla. La vida siempre va a arrebatarte algo de lo que amas pero tú no puedes dejarte vencer por eso. Porque alguien, un ser superior, le llames como le llames, te dió el don de la vida para que la usaras de la mejor manera. Además ya no debes sufrir por Latika, ella no sufre más. Mi querida hija fue tan buena que estoy seguro que en la próxima vida estará muy bien.

Albert miró lo convencido que Dhurv estaba al decir esto, incluso lo orgulloso que se le veía al hablar de su hija. Él no había sido criado con las mismas creencias pero por un momento quiso creer que podría ser. Que a su Latika le aguardaba una vida mejor y que algún día volvería a ver esos ojos hechizeros, aunque ya no pudieran ser suyos.

-Tiene razón papá. No puedo quedarme así todo el tiempo. Debo seguir viviendo aunque tenga un vacío en el corazón.

-Querido niño, ese vacío te acompañará por el resto de tu vida; así que más te vale aprender a vivir con él. Anda, ahora come esto y lee tu correspondencia de una buena vez.-dijo retomando su usual tono refunfuñon que a Albert hacía sonreír, pues sabía muy bien que la mayoría de las ocasiones era fingido.

Comió con apetito todo lo que Akilesh, como cada día había llevado para él y leyó por fin a correspondencia apilada a la que no le había prestado el mayor interés en todos esos días. Se enteró de las situaciones de los negocios familiares, de las medidas que se estaban tomando por la situación política y de los asuntos de su familia. Se decidió a que era tiempo de regresar.

* * *

El encuentro con Anthony no pudo ser más incómodo. A pesar de estar ya enterada, por boca de sus primos, de su matrimonio y las circunstancias que llevaron a el, verlo llegar con Elisa del brazo le dejó una desagradable sensación. Era como esas pinturas en las que sientes que algo no está bien, que algo está fuera de lugar y en vez de disfrutar la experiencia estética volteas la mirada procurando olvidar esa imagen. Nunca deseo eso para su querido primo, él no la amaba, lo sabía. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo es que sus vidas se habían complicado tanto?

-Ah, ya estás de vuelta.-la saludó Elisa sin soltar el brazo de Anthony.

Él se zafó del agarre de su mujer y corrió a dar un abarazo a su prima mientras Elisa no lo perdía de vista. Elisa, creyendo que Anthony aun guardaba algún sentimiento romántico hacia Candy, sentía la sangre hervir al ver a su marido abrazado a aquella chica que, según su punto de vista, solo había llegado a sus vidas para traer cosas desagradables y para intentar robarle lo que le correspondía por derecho: el amor de Anthony.

-¡Candy! ¡Que alegría verte!

-A mí tambien me da mucho gusto ver que han vuelto.-contestó viendo por encima del hombro del joven a la pelirroja.

Una vez solos, los jóvenes Cornwell explicaron a Anthony las circunstancias del regreso de Candy pidiéndole prudencia pues la habían visto melancólica y triste y temían aun por su salud.

-No mencionaré nada. No quiero mortificarla más de lo que seguramente está. Candy siempre será nuestra prima y pase lo que pase nosotros tres juramos protegerla. Pero sinceramente me sorprende que Terrence se haya ido, yo llegué a creerlo sincero. Y además no entiendo como un joven de buena familia se niegue a cumplir con su deber de caballero con una señorita como Candy; yo lo hice con Elisa a pesar de que no siento amor por ella, él con más razón debió hacerlo por todo ese amor que decía tener por Candy.-dijo manoteando un poco mientras caminaba por el salón.

-Yo todavía tengo confianza en él Anthony. Debiste haber visto lo preocupado que lucía cuando me pidió que llevara a Candy al hospital, era otro te lo aseguro. Apenas si pude reconocer a aquel chico arrogante que golpeó a Archie; ese día ni siquiera intentó responder mi agresión.

-¡Ay hermano! Tú nunca cambiarás. Confías demasiado en las personas, siempre les imputas buenos motivos...-dijo Archie desde su sillón.

-Pues prefiero pecar de confiado. Muchos de nosotros solo necesitamos un poco de confianza y de tiempo para recomponer nuestro camino.-contestó Stear acomodando sus gafas sobre su nariz.

Anthony parecía más calmado, mientras sus primos hablaban el pensaba en lo que Terry le había dicho a Stear, que debía encontrar su lugar...¿Cuál sería su propio lugar en este mundo? Estos últimos días, gracias a sus días de trabajo en el Pequod, comenzaba a tener más claro en su cabeza cual sería ese lugar. Pero ahora tenía que pensar, ¿qué esaba dispuesto a sacrificar por él?

* * *

Diario de Candice W. Andrey 30 mayo 1914

La vida ha vuelto a ser gris y sin sentido. Estudio con el profesor particular que viene cada día,;cuando la tía está de humor tomo el té con ella mientras tengo que escuchar unade sus lecciones sobre como ser una dama respetable. Desde luego no pierde oportunidad para reclamarme por mi ligereza imperdonable de haber huido con Terry y decirme de lo avergonzada y arrepentida que debería sentirme. Si supiera que esos meses a su lado han sido de los más hermosos que he vivido. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de algo así?

Por otro lado he escuchado que la tía está inquieta, es debido a todos los rumores que se escuchan entre los que gustan de hablar de política. La paz está sobre hielo muy fino y en cualquier momento puede quebrarse. Si es así, volveremos a América. Desde luego no deseo una guerra donde tanta gente muere sin sentido, pero me encantaría volver a América. Así, cerca de él, no me sentiría tan triste.

Ahora voy a procurar dormir, y segura estoy que como cada noche soñaré con él, con aquelos días felices en los que estaba a su lado. ¡Dios mío! Haz que pase pronto el tiempo, que vuelva a mi. Buenas noches Terry.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

* Mejor conocida como la Estatua de la Libertad, en la isla de la Libertad, al sur de Manhattan. Inaugurada el 28 de octubre de 1886.

NOTAS:

Me apuré todo lo que pude, de verdad. Bueno, según yo esta vez me tardé menos. Que bueno que siguen conmigo, su presencia en mi vida ha venido a cambiarla por completo, para bien. Espero que se encuentren muy bien, que el frío no las esté tratando tan mal. Aquí en mi tierrita ha estado frío y lluvioso; no me quejo, me gusta el frío, pero la lluvia puede impedirte hacer algunas cosas. Ni hablar, así es esto de las ondas gélidas. Gracias miles por su tiempo y por sus reviews. Y por petición de mi amiga Roni, aquí están los comentarios: (la verdad a mí también me encanta escribirlos, aunque me tarde un poco más en subir el capítulo)

**Estrella:** Yo, al igual que Albert, lloré la muerte de Latika. Era una linda mujercita pero mi cabeza malévola ya la había matado desde que la creó. Anthony si que está pensando en la vida en el mar, pero todavía falta que se decida. Saludos.

**Roni de Andrew:** ¿Verdad que si estaría bien de marinero? Se vería muy guapo y como dices, lo lleva en la sangre. El Duque de Grandchester creo que es uno de esos personajes juzgados muy duramente, hay que comprender su procedencia, su educación; pero con todo y esto en la historia original si le da libertad a Terry. Porque mira que con la mano en la cintura pudo haberlo hecho regresar a Inglaterra aunque sea a rastras. Y tu güero, ya ves que triste está el pobre; ponte lista Roni que es tu oportunidad.

**Syndy:** Yo también pienso que son el uno para el otro. Para serte sincera, de niña no vi la serie completa y siempre creí que ellos dos habían terminado juntos, porque se complementaban tan bien...No fue sino hasta variosaños después que me enteré de la cruel verdad, pero al menos en mi cabeza, eso cambiará.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew**: Ahí estuvo Terry, sé que lo extrañan, igual que yo, si no lo ven. Pero no está sumido en la depresión, sino trabajando arduamente, con la certeza de que será por un futuro junto a su amor. Te juro que me apuré, pero entre casa, marido y escuela ando loca.

**Isa:** Lo dicho, ya sabemos donde anda Terry y que hace. Gracias por tu entusiasmo por mi historia y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Lupita Hernández Merlín**: Bienvenida seas a esa locura llamada "Nada más". Me alegró mucho recibir tus reviews y que me digas que te ha gustado lo que has leído hasta ahora. Espero seguir contando con tu gentil compañía.

**Arizza**: Entonces esta respuesta vale por dos, jijiji. Gracias por tu apoyo, seguiré adelante también gracias a todas sus porras. Susana, como ves, ya apareció y seguro que muchas están mordiéndose las uñas, pero calma que todo puede ser diferente, recuerden que Terry llegó después de lo que lo hizo en la historia original y ese detalle puede significar a la postre.

**Mildred**: Hermanita gracias por seguir conmigo. Tienes razón, pobres de todos, es una época negra para todos los personajes, pero ya saldrá el sol. Nuestro Terry bómbon está creciendo efectivamente y creo que cada vez me gusta más. (que raro...)

**Mary**: Seguiremos con la misma fórmula de los mensajes, porque es cierto, es un contacto más cercano. Siento como si las conociera a todas aunque jamás las haya visto. Pues Anthony como que si se pasó de honorable pero así es él, tengamos fe que será recompensado. Y Albert, pobre Albert, pero estoy segura que se repondrá. Un abrazo hasta Chile.

**Karelem**: Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia. Agurada paciente por el reencuentro, porque cuando menos te lo esperes se dará. Saludos y gracias por los buenos deseos.

**Yelibar:** Hola amiga, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Como ves Anthony está despertando a otra vida y espero que te agrade verlo en esa faceta. Gracias por los deseos y por el review. Nos leemos pronto.

**Karencita:** Gracias por el piropo para mi fic. Espero que al final puedas decir lo mismo. Un sañudo.

**Gigi**: ¡Mi querida sirenita! ¡Que gusto tenrte por acá! Así que curiosa la niña...está bien, aquí o allá me encanta saludarte. Es cierto, solo Terry puede sentir de esa forma, tan intensa y me alegra que pienses que lo he captado bien; porque es una de las razones por las que me cautivó. Un abrazo amiguita.

**Valerys:** Jajaja, ¿así que eres masoquista por leerme? Bueno, lo admito, he sido un poco cruel, pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. A Elisa todas le desean la muerte, pero paciencia que ya veremos como se da ese matrimonio un tanto extraño entre Anthony y ella. Ahí tienes a Terry, disfrútalo. Hasta luego.

**Cary:** Aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo. Si que recuerdo que empezaste a leer mi historia hace poco por allá y muchas gracias por demostrar semejante interés. Espero que sigas emocionadísima. Disculpa pero no entendí lo de tu corre. (ups!)

**Celine**: Espero de verdad que el resto de los capítulos te agraden también. No sé qi ya llegaste hasta acá, pero cuando lo hagas recibe un cordial saludo.

**Shirley xD**: Tú también siéntete más que bienvenida. Gracias por tus reviews y por el entusiasmo por mi historia. Que gusto que te haya hecho soñar, finalmente ese es el propósito. Olvidar un ratito el cruel e injusto mundo y soñar con otro mejor. Muchos saludos.

**Alsha**: Hola, es cierto. ¡Mi fic ya cumplió un añito! Lo empecéen diciembre del 2008, sin tenr la menor idea de todas las cosas buenas que me traería admás del desahogo creativo: ustedes desde luego. Ya que veo que te gusta la poesía te diré que mi favorito de todos los tiempos es Manuel Acuña, sus poemas son magníficos. Si no lo has leído te lo reomiendo ampliamente.

Ahora si, me despido y quedamos con una cita para el próximo capítulo.

¡Feliz mes de Terry! El 28 de enero cumple 113 años. (Que Dorian Grey ni que nada, este hombre se ve más que apuesto siendo un centenario)

Nash


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo XXVII_**

_Cada uno de nuestros instantes es único y diverso de cualquier otro y nunca somos los mismos en dos instantes, en dos tiempos distintos._-Heráclito

* * *

Era algo de lo más extraño, le parecía verdadermante inaudito que una criatura tan frágil, tan delicada, le causara tanto temor. Pero así era, tenía verdadero pavor a toparse con ella; simplemente no sabía como reaccionar, que decirle; no sabía, por más que lo pensaba. La había visto el otro día en el jardín, comiendo unos bocadillos en compañía de Candy y Archie; lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirarla desde lejos. Notar como su cabello brillaba bajo el sol, como sus ojos se iluminaban de alegría, escuchar su risa. Debía conformarse con eso. Otra ocasión por poco y se la topa de frente en un pasillo. Un quinto domingo que fue a visitar a Candy, en compañía de Patty. Las tres amigas conversaban animadamente y él se escondió detrás de la primera puerta que encontró y solo la vio pasar, como un devoto ve con fervor pasar la procesión de un icono. Como un ateniense miraba embelesado a su diosa patrona dirigirse al Partenón. Se sintió el más estúpido de los hombres, pero , ¿qué podía hacer? ¿qué podía decirle? ¿le platicaría acaso como le iba en su matrimonio? No podría ni si quiera mirarla a los ojos sin descubrirse, sin hacer evidente lo que sentía por ella. No importó la boda ostentosa, no importó el largo viaje , no importaron si quiera las noches en el lecho de Elisa; no había logrado olvidarla.

El asunto era harto diferente que con Candy. Cuando supo que Candy no lo amaba, cayó en la desesperación, sentía que el pecho se le desgarraba y él creyó que era por el profundo amor que le profesaba; pero ahora sospechaba que más bien había sido consecuencia de su orgullo herido, de sus esperanzas rotas, esperanzas sin fundamento pero esperanzas al fin. En cambio ahora sentía paz cuando pensaba en Annie; le dolía su ausencia desde luego, pero de alguna forma seguía viviendo cuidando de ese amor escondido. Sin saber porque, cuando llegaba a verla de lejos o cuando tan solo aparecía en sus recuerdos, sabía que no todo estaba perdido, a pesar de su actual situación que le impedía definitivamente cualquier acercamiento a otra mujer que no fuera su esposa, y mucho menos a una mujer como Annie, a la mujer que amaba.

El embarazo de Elisa solo había sido una falsa alarma. Y aunque después se sintió un poco culpable por pensar eso, Anthony se alegró mucho cuando se enteró. A partir de ese momento estuvo varios días meditando, preguntándose que había pasado con sus planes. Él había querido formar una familia, pero ahora no deseaba engendrar un hijo con su mujer. Él había querido una vida tranquila, pero ahora sentía asfixiarse al estar en casa. Ya no era el mismo de antes, eso era un hecho. El problema era que ahora no sabía con certeza quien era; se desconocía, y tenía que hacer algo para remediar eso, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Así que una tarde que nadie estaba en casa, tomó una pequeña valija y acomodó ahí lo necesario, escribió una nota y se fue. Se fue a perseguir horizontes, a llenarse los pulmones de brisa y la piel de sal. Se fue con la esperanza de encontrarse en las algas, en las aguas, en el sol.

Se reunió con la tripulación del Pequod y les acompañó a su viaje a tierras exóticas y bellísimas en busca de mercancías para comerciar. Sonreía cuando pensaba que la tía Elroy se desmayaría al verlo con ropa tan sencilla, fregando la cubierta de un barco que ni siquiera era suyo, pasando frío en las noches de vigilia, con las manos ajadas y ampolladas, con la piel tostada por el sol. No eran en nada las condiciones en las que debería estar un Andrey. Pero él se sentía feliz, se sentía, por primera vez, realmente vivo. Caía rendido de cansancio en su litera, tan cansado que ni si quiera los ronquidos de sus compañeros le impedían dormir. Solo conservaba un momento de lucidez antes de cerrar los ojos para pensar en ella, en la dulce muchachita de negros cabellos que sin saber como ni cuando le robó el corazón.

* * *

Susana Marlowe era una bella joven de dorados cabellos y ojos azules como el cielo, contaba apenas dieciseis años pero ya había logrado formar parte de la compañía de teatro Stratford, y estab en camino de realizar su más anhelado sueño: ser una gran actriz. Era un sueño acariciado desde su más tierna infancia, cuando su madre le hablaba de hermosas princesas rescatadas por apuestos caballeros, de telones y bambalinas, de aplausos y flores, de alabanzas y regalos que se les concedían a las divas que engalanaban los escenarios. Si, su madre le relataba todo esto con pasión, porque ella misma alguna vez ambicionó ser una de esas divas, pero nunca lo consiguió. No pudo salir del ambiente campirano en el que había nacido hasta que se casó con un abogado de Nueva York. Un hombre noble y amable, pero que no tenía grandes aspiraciones, según creía su esposa. Susana había sido la única hija del matrimonio y por lo tanto la que recibía todas las atenciones. Su madre se sentía feliz de haber tenido una hija tan hermosa, segura estaba de que ella si podría llegar a ser actriz; así que depositó en ella todas sus esperanzas. La familia no era acaudalada, pero la señora Marlowe hizo todo por conseguir pagar clases de actuación para su hija. La niña no desbordaba talento, pero suplía esto con mucha dedicación. No le era fácil memorizar los diálogos ni imprimirles el sentimiento adecuado, pero ensayaba por horas diariamente hasta lograrlo.

Así fue como consiguió el papel que ahora tenía en la compañía de Robert Hathaway y esto era todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos; hasta que un nuevo integrante se unió a la compañía. Cuando vio llegar a Terry a un ensayo, lo reconoció como aquel chico con el que se había topado en el pasillo el día anterior, se sonrojó de inmediato. Apenas fijó sus ojos en él, supo que había encontrado a su caballero, ese de los cuentos que va sobre un caballo blanco, con una capa flotando al viento. No había motivo de llamarse a engaño, era él.

El único problema era que Terry apenas la miraba y por desgracia no tenían mucha oportunidad de trabajar juntos, pues él solo era suplente. "quizás sea tímido" se consolaba Susana, "pero con el tiempo me mirará". Lo que ella no sabía es que no se trataba de timidez; sino que el corazón de ese taciturno joven ya tenía dueña.

-¡Madre!-entró corriendo Susana al salón.-¡Lo he hallado! ¡Es él, estoy segura!

La señora Marlowe dejó sus labores a un lado y miró desconcertada a su hija.

-¿Pero de qué hablas niña? ¿Qué maneras de entrar son esas?

-Es que estoy tan feliz madre. Lo encontré. Yo no lo buscaba, pero él llegó, y ahora...

-¡Explícate de una vez por todas! ¿A quién encontraste?-la interrumpió su madre, perdiendo la paciencia.

-A él, a mi príncipe. Mi corazón me dice que es él el hombre que me hará feliz, con el que conoceré el amor. Si lo vieras madre, es tan bello que duele; tiene los ojos ás azules que hayas visto, el perfil más regio y su figura...-decía la joven abrazándose mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Susana! Una señorita decente no se expresa así de un hombre. Además no me has dicho ni siquiera como se llama, donde lo conociste ni a que se dedica.

-Lo conocí en el teatro, quiere ser actor y su nombre es el más dulce, se llama Terrence.

La señora Marlowe captó enseguida lo que era de su interés. -¿Quiere ser actor dices? Es decir que todavía no lo es, ¿pues qué es entonces?

-Es actor, pero suplente. Pero él...

-¿Un suplente? Hija mía, tú sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer para conseguirte un lugar en esa compañía; tu carrera va en ascenso, no tienes que poner tus ojos en cualquier jovencito que aspira a ser actor porque posiblemente nunca lo logre. No hija mía, ya verás que en cuanto consigas un papel principal conocerás a más gente que de verdad vale la pena. Irás a todas esas cenas elegantes y todos los hombres querrán bailar contigo porque tú, mi querida Susana, eres hermosa y eso es algo que debes aprovechar. Ya verás que pronto tendrás incontables pretendientes rogando por una mirada tuya y entonces tú deberás elegir de entre ellos al más conveniente. Tú si podrás obtener todo lo que desees hija, con esa cara angelical no te será difícil.

-Pero madre, yo lo quiero a él.

Tomó suavemente las manos de su hija y la haló para conseguir que se sentara en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos rubios.

-Mi niña, a tu edad el amor no es más que una ilusión que se enciende rápidamente, pero igual de rápido pasa y se va. Escucha a tu madre Susana, ella quiere lo mejor para ti.-dijo con voz suave mientras seguía acariciando los lacios cabellos que Susana había heredado de su padre.

* * *

La soledad es una dama desconfiada que no se hace amiga de cualquiera. Y es que aunque todos la hemos conocido alguna vez, no todos le agarran el gusto. Muchos, la mayoría, la desprecian y la culpan de un sinnúmero de desgracias y amarguras; no se dan cuenta que, como todo en la vida, es cuestión de verle el ángulo correcto. Ese, el ángulo que te hace disfrutar de las nimiedades que se te presentan día con día, lo bueno y lo malo; el ángulo que te permite encontrar belleza hasta en la fealdad. Por desgracia pocos lo hallan, en vez de eso caen de rodillas ante la adversidad, lamentándose por su desgracia y por lo injusta que es la vida. Pero esa es la vida. ¿Apreciaríamos igual la dulzura de la miel sin poder compararla con la acidez del limón?

Ese era el ángulo que, a base de costumbre y necesidad, había encontrado el joven Grandchester en la soledad. Toda su vida se había sentido solo, aunque estuviera rodeado de gente. Se había sentido solo porque en realidad lo estaba, porque nunca había sido parte de algo. No de su familia, no de la sociedad, no de sus compañeros de colegio que lo miraban de reojo con cierto temor y aversión. "Ellos son los tontos", acostumbraba decirse mientras les daba la espalda a los comentarios agrios que hacían a costa suya. Así que su única compañía fue esa desconfiada dama que se sentaba junto a él mientras leía, que le acompañó en las comidas en su habitación, donde se le confinaba para no importunar a la Duquesa. Finalmente se dio cuenta que tenía dos opciones: acostumbrarse a ella y aprovecharla o lamentarse sin resolver nada. Optó por la primera, y llegó a gustar tanto de la soledad que se aferraba a ella aun cuando se le ofreciera otro tipo de compañía. Eso pasó con Candy; Terry no estaba dispuesto a cambiar a su fiel compañera de tantos años por una chiquilla escandalosa que seguramente terminaría abandonándolo, como todos. Pero a pesar de todo ella seguía allí, alegrándolo con su charla y contagiándolo con su risa. Algo que la soledad no hacía. Y así, sin planearlo, la soledad fue sustituida por una jovencita rubia, que sin duda le daba más satisfacciones.

Pero ahora ahí estaba otra vez, frente a frente con la dama. La saludó como se saluda a un viejo amigo; aunque al parecer ella estaba un poco resentida, pues el primer contacto fue doloroso. Estaba celosa, seguramente, porque la había cambiado por otra. Y a pesar de que esta vez la relación entre ellos era distinta, tenía que aceptarla nuevamente a su lado. Después de todo gracias a ella había encontrado su amor por el teatro; la primera vez que le agradó estar en soledad fue cuando leyó aquel libro rojo que encontró en la biblioteca de su padre, "Romeo y Julieta".

-Volvemos a encontrarnos.-le dijo a su vieja amiga en la quietud de su apartamento.-Sé que te había abandonado, pero sabes que en el fondo, tú y yo siempre nos encontraremos. Tenemos un pacto tú y yo. Tú me muestras tu mejor cara y yo te acogeré gustoso.

Terry pasaba las mañanas, las tardes y las noches solo. Es cierto que en el teatro estaba en medio de mucha gente y que había entablado conversaciones con sus compañeros en varias ocasiones, pero en general, su trato con ellos se limitaba a lo estrictamente necesario. Él había sido y seguía siendo solitario. Y la única que había logrado penetrar esa soledad ahora estaba a un óceano de distancia.

* * *

La tía Elroy había estado delicada de salud, la desaparición de Anthony fue un golpe muy duro para ella, que lo amaba más que a cualquiera de sus sobrinos. Siempre había sido un joven impecablemente educado, obediente y prudente, un joven que no había causado mayores problemas pues había heredado el carácter amable y pacífico de su madre. Así que lo último que hubiese imaginado la señora era tener de él un disgusto tan grande.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de unir a Anthony con Elisa, pues estaba segura que ese era el motivo por el que el chico había huido. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Casarlos era lo que el decoro dictaba. Y sin embargo, a partir de esa noche funesta cuando los halló en la habitación de Elisa, la tía había comenzado a ver con otros ojos a la pelirroja que antes fuera tan querida por ella.

El colmo había sido la noticia que leyó en el diario. El mundo definitivamente estaba cayendo en la locura y la ignominia. No era posible que se estuviera perdiendo toda concepción de decencia, que el orden establecido se pasara por alto de una manera tan atroz. Esto no podría llevar a nada bueno, sin duda. Que un hombre malvado, un "nacionalista" se atreviera a quitarle la vida al heredero de uno de los imperios más antiguos y poderosos. Al descendiente de una larga línea de reyes. Era inconcebible. Pero por mucho que le costara creerlo ahí estaba claro, en el diario del 29 de Junio de 1914; el día anterior el Archiduque Francisco Fernando, heredero al trono del imperio Austro-húngaro, había sido asesinado en Sarajevo. Elroy Andrey tuvo un mal presentimiento, su experiencia le decía que esto no se quedaría así.

Un toque en la puerta le interrumpió de sus meditaciones y con voz flemática ordenó que pasara el inoportuno visitante.

-Tía.-asomó la cabeza Stear-¿Podemos pasar?

La señora hizo una señal con la mano, urgiéndolo a pasar. Asi lo hizo y detrás de él pareció Candy con un semblante preocupado.

-Tía, estamos preocupados por ti. Queremos saber si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor.

-Traigan de vuelta a mi Anthony.-contestó ella con la voz quebrada.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos y mudos. Era la primera vez que veían a la tía en semejante estado. Ella que nunca demostraba ningún sentimiento...

-Con gusto lo haría si pudiera tía. Nosotros también estamos preocupados por él.-se atrevió a decir Candy.

-Todo esto sucedió porque tú no fuiste capaz de acatar tu papel. Si hubieras obedecido a mis órdenes de casarte con Anthony nuestro apellido no estaría corriendo el riesgo de ser enlodado por tu desliz con el joven Grandchester, Anthony no se hubiera visto obligado a casarse con Elisa y por lo tanto estaría todavía aquí, conmigo, no en Dios sabe donde, pasando toda clase de incomodidades y dificultades.-explotó Elroy, cambiando su mirada acongojada por una de franco reproche.

Candice no pudo contestar nada, la garganta no le respondía, la culpa hizo su aparición e invadió su conciencia como el hielo invade las aguas, congelándolas. Se quedó ahí parada comprendiendo lo que le había dicho la tía, comprendiendo que todo había sido una cadena de acontecimientos y nunca antes había reflexionado sobre qué los ocasionó, cual había sido la piedrecilla que desató la avalancha. Pero quizás la tía tuviese razón, quizás si ella no hubiera tomado decisiones pensando solo en sí misma, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para todos. Las lágrimas se abrieron camino por sus ojos y ella ya no pdo continuar ahí, salió lo más rápido que pudo buscando una salida, una puerta abierta que le permitiera respirar.

* * *

Albert estaba bien consciente que debía regresar son su familia. Había postergado suficiente ya el acato de sus responsabilidades, pero ahora que todo estaba de cabeza, era su deber hacer uso de su papel de jefe del clan para poner orden de una vez por todas. Pero antes debía poner en orden sus asuntos en la India, la que había llegado a ser como su segunda patria. Ahí también tenía una familia y no podía desentenderse. Hizo todos los arreglos necesarios para poder partir tranquilamente, sabiendo que dejaba amaparados a los suyos; porque aunque el lazo que lo unía con Dhruv y su familia estaba roto, para él seguían siendo su familia. Los que lo acogieron como uno de ellos aunque apenas le conocían, aunque fuera un extraño en esa tierra. Ahora él debía corresponder y lo hizo dejando una importante suma de dinero a disposición de Dhruv, la hermana de Latika regresó a la casa paterna para cuidar de él y de su hijo y Albert se encargó de conseguir que un joven honesto, amigo suyo, trabajara las tierras.

Solo tenía que hacer una última parada antes de irse. Aquella belleza marmórea y eterna que visitaría con su amada Latika. El tiempo apremiaba, pero no podía dejar de cumplir su promesa de llevarla. Tomó su mochila y el pequeño recipiente de cristal donde había guardado, de rodillas en el piso, un poco de los restos del que fuera su gran amor. Y la llevó a admirar aquel monumento de bóveda blanca, inspirado por el amor. Cuando estuvo frente al Taj Mahal, pensó en ella, en lo mucho que hubiera disfrutado contemplarlo; y pensó también que comprendía perfectamente al emperador Shah Jahan pues él también sentía un amor tan grande latir aun por su esposa muerta que gustoso haría cualquier proeza en su nombre, en honor a su bendita memoria. Buscó tatuar en su propio imaginario las sombras vespertinas del sol hindú, sentir sus extraños perfumes imantando el alma medrosa del occidental en tierra incógnita.

Cuando nadie lo veía hizo un agujero en los jardines y colocó ahí las cenizas. Lo dudó un momento, desearía llevarlas siempre con él, pero sabía que no podía haber mejor lugar que aquel para que su dulce esposa descansara; ahí pertenecía, en su amada tierra ocre y roja de belleza deslumbrante como la que ella misma poseyó. La miró por vez última y la cubrió con tierra. Después de todo, no necesitaba contemplarla para sentirla... Frente al Taj Mahal se quedaba una parte de su corazón que nunca recuperaría, una parte de su vida, de su ser. Con él, sin embargo, se llevaba ese amor que había alcanzado la frontera de la sacralidad laica, que creció intempestivo y sin aviso alguno dentro de su extranjero corazón. Un amor que nunca pensó encontraría cuando por primera vez se vistió los exóticos e irrtantes ropajes del expatriado voluntario. Ahora que lo había perdido, no quería ya renegar más, más bien agradecer a quien tuviera que agradecer; a Dios, al cielo o la vida, por el regalo de haberla tenido junto a él; viviendo, descubriendo, sintiendo, aunque solo hubiese sido poco tiempo.

El sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes violetas y él creyó escuchar una vez más su risa. Se levantó porque sabía que es lo que ella hubiese querido y comenzó el largo camino de regeso a casa sintiendo una incómoda irritación, como si percibiera que el batir de las alas de la mariposa elemental* iba a porducir algo dramático e irremisible.

* * *

Patna, India a 1 de junio de 1914.

Mi querido George:

No imaginas como me han preocupado las noticias que me has hecho llegar. Tú sabes bien que mi gran interés era por el bienestar de esos chicos y ahora me lamento por haberlos dejado solos para que sufrieran todos esos reveses. Así que he decidido regresar a Inglaterra y tomar mi posición en la familia, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde.

La epidemia ha pasado ya pero ha dejado al país muy lastimado y a mi mucho más. Me es muy triste informarte que mi amada esposa, Latika Andrey, falleció víctima del cólera y esa es la razón por la que no había viajado antes. Pero ya he puesto en orden mis asuntos, así que salgo lo más pronto posible.

Mientras tanto siguen en pie mis instrucciones de cuidar de Candy como lo que es, mi legítima heredera. Y como tal, deseo que su salud sea una prioridad. En cuanto a Terrence, ya me encargaré yo al llegar. Sobre mis sobrinos, deseo que no se tome ninguna otra decisión respecto a su futuro hasa que yo llegue. A menos, claro, que sea otro el deseo de sus padres. Pero mientras ellos no regresen y tomen pleno uso de su autoridad, esos jóvenes están a mi cargo y exijo que esta vez si se escuchen mis órdenes y no se arreglen más matrimonios, ni se orille a más huidas.

Escribiré también a mi tía, pero por favor guarda esta misiva como prueba de mis deseos. En caso de que algo me sucediera, tú tienes todos los documentos que acreditan a Candice como mi hija adoptiva y también deseo que hagas efectivo el cargo que te he encomendado como su albacea. El testamento está debidamente legalizado, asegurando a cada uno suficiente para vivir holgadamente. Esto lo escribo por mera precaución, porque ya iré en camino para arreglar los asuntos por mi mismo.

Recibe un saludo querido amigo,

William Albert Andrey

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Una de las alegorías más populares de la Teoría del caos, que enuncia que el batir de las alas de una mariposa puede convertirse en un huracán en el otro lado del mundo.

NOTAS:

Aquí está ya el siguiente, gracias por su paciencia. Dicen que los que esperan son recompensados, espero que este sea el caso con este capítulo y que sea de su agrado. Sin más preámbulo, vámonos a los agradecimientos:

**Roni de Andrew:** Calma, calma; por ahí va a estar Susana, por desgracia está en la compañía teatral, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, excepto claro no ponerlos a ensayar juntos porque Terry apenas es suplente...tú espera. Y tu príncipe sigue desolado pero me emociona mucho que te esté gustando su historia y que te parezca que comprendo su esencia. Y gracias porque ya me enteré que andas recomendando mi fic.

**Angeles Grandchester: **Más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, y pues si, esperemos que la musa no me abandoné...

**Mimicat12:** ¡Ups! Nudos en la garganta y sentimientos a flor de piel, eso es lo que cualquiera que escribe busca despertar, así que permíteme alegrarme por tu sufrimiento, jeje. ¡Vaya que me han puesto un seudónimo bastante halagador, aunque yo creo que algo exagerado, mira que "heroína de nuestra generación"...pero desde luego, se los agradezco enormemente. Por cierto, ¿te conozco de algún lado, del Foro Rosa quizás?

**Coral:** Si existiera esa mujer no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, ser odiada por toda una generación, una horda embravecida de señoritas culpándola de sus traumas no debe ser nada agradable. Pero ella se lo buscó por meterse donde no le llaman, así que ¡a la hoguera con Gusana!

**Arizza:** Exactamente, es como lo que escribí al final de este capítulo, un pequeño cambio puede ser muy significativo. Y Albert, bueno, es humano después de todo así que sufre como cualquiera, como "emo", jajaja.

**Galaxylam84: **Yes, it is sad about Latika, but Albert can get up, you will see. There are dark days for our friends but soon the sun will rise. And you are thinking about Anthony having something with Eliza, LOL! I rather not think about it.

**Isa:** Gracias por tus ánimos, seguiremos adelante para traerles más de este mundo de fantasía al que amablemente visitan.

**Arly:** Me alegra que te guste mi fic, lo de Anthony y Elisa. Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra, pero todo puede resolverse.

**tamborsita333: **Cuando gustes, siempre serás bienvenida y tus comentarios serán más que apreciados. Saludos.

**crazzy76:** Muchas gracias, pero procura que tu jefe no te sorprenda leyendo "Nada más" porque no creo que le agrade mucho. Y que emoción que te declares fan, jejeje.

**Yelibar:** Supongo que no te gustó mucho leer sobre la Gusana, digo Susana, pero era algo que debía escribir; a todos les he dado oportunidad de explicarse, por decirlo así, y ella no podía ser la excepción. Y yo que nada más no me apuro a desaparecer a Elisa, ¿verdad? Calma tus ansias de sangre amiga, algo inesperado sucederá.

**Candida Grandchester:** ¡Dios mío, me llevas cuenta del tiempo! Te confieso que yo hasta pierdo la cuenta =( . Antes podía actualizar más seguido pero es que ahora mis actividades se incrementaron, asñi que hago lo que puedo. La frente de marquesina...jajaja, no te preocupes que yo cuidaré del hermosísimo Terry a capa y espada. Y Annie, por ahí estuvo en este capítulo aunque sea de lejos, es que ya no quiero describir tanta tristeza, pero no, Annie tendrá una evolución, creo que ya la están viendo. Gracias por tu review.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew:** Que bueno que, fuera de tus quejas por Susana y Elisa, te guste mi fic, jajaja. ¡Ay! Es que si les escribo todo rosa se me iban a aburrir. Gracias por tus comentarios Marie.

**Valerys:** Pues al paso que vamos yo creo que si se va a cumplir tu deseo de que este fic dure mucho más, y es que me falta tanto por platicarles...La relación de Anthony con Elisa pues es de matrimonio, pero de esos matrimonios concertados, donde no existía el amor, al menos estamos seguras que de pate de él no lo hay, de parte de ella habrá que ver si es en verdad amor y, si es así, cuanto soportará el saberse no correspondida.

**Walda Perhi:** El capítulo donde te animaste por primera vez a enviarme un review es de mis favoritos, sin duda, y me alegra que a ti también te haya gustado. Un saludo hasta Guatemala.

**Syndy:** No te preocupes por tu demora, más bien perdona mi demora en subir este capítulo. ¿La horrorosa de Susana hará de las suyas? Descúbralo en el siguiente episodio de su fic favorito "Nada más".

**Hailander:** Me emociona tu halago, pero la verdad es que hay muchas historias más que son una verdadera belleza. Esta, bueno, es mi primer fic, pero creo que está saliendo más o menos. Y por el final no te preocupes que aborrecí tanto ese final escueto e inconcluso que por eso me decicí a escribir esto, para darles otro que para mi será más digno de esa bella historia de amor.

**CFRío: **¡Hola, que gusto tenerte por aquí! ¡Ah, que bien que pude mantener tu atención por 25 capítulos! Como ves, tu Albert tiene un papel importante en esta historia y tiene su propia historia, me he esforzado por dársela a cada uno. ¿Si te gustó mi versión del nacimiento de Albert? Que bien, y si, si era George el que cabalgaba junto a su padre. Veamos si te gusta lo que tengo planeado para él. Bienvenida a otra de mis queridas Albert-fans. Por cierto, siempre he tenido curiosidad: ¿Porqué CFRío, significa algo?

**Alsha:** Otra tarde lluviosa en la Ciudad de México, y yo con gripe...Hola mi melancólica amiga (provocada dicha melancolía por mis letras) ya iremos preparando los tormentos para la gusana más odiada, al menos, como dices le bamos a echar sal para que se retuerza como babosa, jajaja. Nos leemos.

**Yume-xan:** Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Lo importante es que ahora me dejaste review y te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que Terry es el más hermoso de los hermosos, jajaja. Seguiré actualizando, de eso puedes estar segura; bueno, si no es que me arrolla un camión en la calle o algo así, seguiré actualizando.

**Ivy: **Gracias, gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Aquí está la siguiente entrega, pero creo que no logrará sacarlas de la desolación, lo siento. Pero tú sigue leyendo, que ya vendrán tiempos mejores.

Quería recomendarles algunos de mis fics favoritos: Aquí pueden encontrar, para las que no los hayan leído Azul, Yume, Ave fénix, Anecdotario de Terry Grandchester, Huellas en la arena, por supuesto el clásico Reencuentro en el vórtice. Y en la Biblioteca del Foro Rosa pueden encontrar otras obras de Alys Avalos, como Rosas rojas, Historia neoyorquina y La trampa. También del Foro Rosa les recomiendo ampliamente La Señora Andley, de mi buena amiga Maya, me parece que también lo estaba subiendo por aquí. Si les interesa leer más fics y alguno de estos no los conocen, leánlos, son muy buenos.

Se despide de ustedes, la siempre agradecida,

Nashtinka


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo XXVIII_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Una casa desolada, un paraje desierto; eso es lo que era la casa Andrey desde la partida de Anthony. La tía Elroy rara vez salía de su habitación, a Elisa tampoco se le veía mucho. Después del colapso nervioso que sufrió cuando se enteró, solo se le veía raras ocasiones, en todas ellas vagando por los pasillos y jardines profundamente meditabunda. Candy continuaba con sus clases y procuraba acompañar a la tía, cuando esta estaba de humor leía para ella a Stendhal*. Candy procuraba transportarse a Parma, donde poco a poco se enamoraba de Fabrizio, donde guardaba esperanzas para el amor; se transportaba allá para huir de su soledad y su preocupación. Ella tenía sus propios dolores, dolores que le ocasionaban la ausencia del ser amado; el llevar una vida que no era vida. Se sentía suspendida, flotando inerte en un espacio indefinido donde solo podía mirar con añoranza hacia el pasado, pues a veces le parecía que el futuro jamás llegaría. Y al pensar así se apoderaba de ella una ansiedad incontrolable, que le embargaba todo el cuerpo y que, sin embargo, no producía ningún efecto visible; pues cuando esto sucedía ella no podía ni siquiera llorar, mucho menos gritar, como lo hubiese deseado, solo se quedaba ahí, sentada, esperando sin saber que era lo que esperaba.

Elisa, como ya dijimos, se encontraba muy callada aquellos días. Hasta la propia Candy extrañaba oirla, a pesar de que nunca tenía una palabra amable para ella. Estaba callada porque no sabría que decir y esto se debía a que tampoco sabía bien a bien que pensar. Todavía le dolía el saber que no era amada por su marido, nunca lo diría, pero le dolía. Sabía que el que Anthony se hubiese marchado tan abruptamente y sin aviso alguno, se debía, al menos en parte, a su insatisfactoria relación. Así que en ese momento de su vida, Elisa se encontraba en una encrucijada. ¿Tendría que seguir aferrada a un amor unilateral? ¿Debía continuar luchando por un cariño que quizás nunca sería correspondido? Seguramente para cualquier espectador externo resultaría más que obvia la respuesta; pero para ella no estaba nada claro. Había conseguido casarse con Anthony, pero el matrimonio no era lo que ella esperaba. Ella creía que sería capaz de ganarse su amor, pero comenzaba a pensar que tendría que conformarse con disfrutar del estatus que su situación le daba. Después de todo esa también era la intención al casarse; le habían enseñado que debía procurarse un marido conveniente y lo halló. Quizás era hora de sacarse de la cabeza todas esas tonterías del amor.

* * *

Gracias a su serenidad y excelente condición física, realizaba una gran labor en la amura*. Desde su puesto solía dirigir la mirada con el porte digno de un caballero, y por fin, miraba como quien sabe lo que busca y está destinado a brillar entre mil peligros. Había pasado algunos meses en el mar, pero aun no deseaba volver. Sin embargo la misión estaba cumplida por ahora para el Pequod, regresaban rebosantes de tabaco, cocoa y especias y debían llegar a puerto para vender las mercancías. Marsella estaba cerca y Anthony supo que esta aventura en el mar también.

Caminaba con su morral al hombro, procurando confundirse en la multitud que abarrotaba el muelle, aunque a pesar de su ropa sencilla, era seguro con solo observar su manera de andar, que no era un simple marinero que había nacido en una modesta casita rodeado de hermanos y hermanas y que había probado suerte en el mar en vez de terminar de jornalero.

-Anthony.-una voz le llamó a su espalda.

Él se viró y quedó asombrado al encontrarse frente a su padre.

-Padre, ¿pero cómo...?

-¿Te encontré?-completó el señor-No fue muy complicado en realidad. Verifiqué en el puerto que habías viajado a Marsella, ya aquí pregunté en el muelle y algunos recordaron haberte visto embarcarte en el Pequod.

Anthony torció la boca sintiéndose un poco tonto. Le sorprendía que lo hubiese encontrado, pero ni siquiera había cubierto sus huellas. De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Si sabías que viajaba en el Pequod porqué me dejaste terminar el viaje? Pudiste haberme encontrado desde mucho antes.

-Si.-contestó Vincent alzando un poco los hombros-Pero no había razón para estropearte la experiencia.

Anthony no contestó, solo estaba asimilando que ahora si, verdaderamente, se había acabado la aventura.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?-preguntó su padre y agregó al ver la expresión de Anthony-¿Adónde irás?

-Pues supongo que a casa.-contestó Anthony inexpresivo. Nunca había sido un niñito berrinchudo y ahora no iba a comenzar. Si tenía que regresar, lo haría con la frente en alto.

-Solo si tú quieres.-lo sorprendió su padre, pero antes que él pudiera decir nada, agregó: -¿Ya almorzaste?- Anthony negó con la cabeza-Vamos, conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí.

Sentado bajo la sombra que la enorme sombrilla le daba a la mesa, Anthony observaba ya el mar, ya a su padre que sostenía el menú sin decidirse que ordenar. Comenzaba a desesperarse y también comenzaba a sospechar que su padre lo disfrutaba; sabía lo ansioso que estaba Anthony porque le explicara a que se refería con esa frase. "Solo si tú quieres". Pero ahí estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ladeando la cabeza indeciso, como si fuera tan importante decidir cómo prefería la ensalada. Finalmente y para alivio del mesero también, el señor Brown se decidió por una ensalada mediterránea. "Tanto para esto", pensó Anthony entornando los ojos.

-Bien muchacho, hablemos.-dijo de buen humor Vincent, alisando la servilleta en sus piernas- Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Anthony lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que continuara, pero no hablaba más.

-Te escucho.-dijo impaciente.

Vincent sonrió antes de comenzar. -Nunca imaginé que heredarías algo de mi. Siempre te has parecido tanto a tu madre...Por eso me sorprende darme cuenta que has heredado precisamente eso-dijo mirando al mar por unos momentos en los que Anthony lo imitó-Dime hijo, ¿porqué te embarcaste?

-Quería conocer esa vida y quería hacer algo por mi mismo. Sentía algo dentro que me decía que lo hiciera.-Anthony supuso que si alguien podría entender ese "algo" sería su padre, pues seguramente él sentía lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora que ya la has conocido? ¿Sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

-Aun con más fuerza.-contestó enseguida el joven.

-Bien.-dijo el padre sonriendo-Entonces te propongo esto: ¿crees que te gustaría entrar a la marina? Yo te daría absolutamente todo mi apoyo. Verás, yo no tengo nada contra los marineros mercaderes, pero para alguien de tu estatus sería mejor otro ambiente. Además el uniforme te sentaría muy bien. -bromeó.

¿Entrar en la marina? Anthony recorrió el impecable uniforme de su padre, la tela oscura del saco largo, los botones y bordados dorados, el cuello blanquísimo... ¿Él marinero?

-Pero solo si me dejas hacerlo solo. No quiero que me ayudes de ninguna forma.

Vincent rió de buena gana. -Anthony, no podría aunque quisiera. No creas que entrarás siendo teniente solo porque eres mi hijo. Todos empezamos igual. Pero, antes que tomes cualquier decisión toma en cuenta que es una vida dura y a veces solitaria, alejado de los tuyos la mayor parte del tiempo. Tú lo sabes.

-Si, lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que esto es lo que quiero.

-De todos los senderos que puede recorrer un hombre en su vida, hay uno que es el más importante de todos, el del auténtico ser humano. Y me alegra ver que tú estás en él. Así que...-dijo tomando su copa con vino blanco-¡celebremos!

* * *

Terry se zafó de una manera no muy amable de la charla de su compañera Susana. Ni hablar. Había intentado no ser muy duro, pero la muchachita simplemente no lo dejaba en paz y si por algo se distinguía Terrence Grandchester no era precisamente por su paciencia. No importaba cuanto se afanara Susana por usar sus mejores vestidos, sus más refinados modales, no importaba que sonriera diferente para él, que moviera delicadamente su rubia cabellera para que despidiera su aroma a jazmines; Terry la trataba igual que a cualquier otra: con cierta fría cortesía, pero nada más. Se dirigió a la oficina del señor Hathaway; detrás de la puerta se oían voces, pero aun así tocó. Una voz desde dentro le indicó que entrara.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar señor?-preguntó Terry parado en el umbral. Con Hathaway se encontraba una dama a la que no pudo verle el rostro pues esta estaba sentada frente al escritorio, dando la espalada a la entrada.

-Si, si, pasa Terry por favor. Ven, te presentaré a alguien.-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa. -Seguro sabes de quien se trata. Mi querida Eleonor, te presentó a Terry Grandchester.

Terry se quedó muy quieto frente a la dama, observándola a los ojos. Ella le sonreía con ternura y ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que le causó encontrarlo ahí.

-Encantada joven Grandchester.-le tendió la delicada mano.

-El placer es todo mío madame.-dijo con sus perfectas maneras de caballero inglés y besó el dorso de la delgada mano mientras sonreía casi imperceptiblemente, divertido por la situación. Su jefe le presentaba a su propia madre...

-El joven aquí presente está comenzando en el tortuoso camino que lleva a ser actor. El muchacho tiene talento, te lo digo yo Eleonor.-dijo Robert sentándose en el borde de su escritorio con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

-Estoy segura que lo tiene.-afirmó la rubia dama.

-Terry, como sabes mañana comienzan las audiciones para la nueva obra que pondremos en escena. Supongo que audicionarás, ¿cierto?

-Desde luego. Me he estado preparando para esta ocasión.

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Para qué papel audicionarás?

-Para Romeo.-contestó el joven enseguida, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo Terry.-dijo Robert bajando del escritorio-Escucha, sabes muy bien que tienes talento, pero vas empezando en este mundo Terry, todavía tienes mucho que aprender y yo tengo que saber si puedo confiar en ti para que subas a un escenario cada noche. Recuerda que en la obra que terminó fuiste suplente. Y en las ocasiones que actuaste me impresionaste de verdad, pero solo fueron un par de veces; la presión es distinta teniendo que hacer lo mismo noche tras noche ¡y no se diga siendo el principal! Así que mi consejo para ti muchacho es: tomalo con calma. Tienes que ir paso a paso y ahora todavía no es tiempo de un protagónico, pero te aseguro que vendrá, si sigues aplicándote como hasta ahora, vendrá, no tengas duda de ello.-concluyó propinándole una palmada en la espalda.

Terry se sentía desilusionado, no es solo que quisiera avanzar lo más rápido posible, sino que esa obra en especial, ese papel en particular eran muy significativos para él. Si conseguía ese protagónico buscaría a Candy cuanto antes, la llevaría con él, su pecosa estaría en primera fila viéndolo como Romeo, ella, su Julieta. Sin pensarlo buscó la mirada de su madre y ella pudo ver toda la desilusión de su hijo. Se levantó y se acercó a él, posando su mano sobre su hombro con cariño.

-Es verdad lo que dice Robert, querido. Escalar en este mundo no es tan fácil, nada es fácil en realidad. Pero si de verdad quieres algo serás paciente y perseverante. Estoy segura que en esta obra obtendrás otro papel que te permitirá acumular experiencia necesaria.-hizo una pausa y le sonrió-Ni aunque fueras mi propio hijo conseguirías ser Romeo como tu primer papel.

Robert soltó una carcajada y Terry le sonrió a su madre que renuentemente tuvo que soltar su hombro.

-Es verdad.-habló Terry-Es muy pronto para eso. Obtendré otro papel mañana y le demostraré que puede confiar en mi señor Hathaway.

-Muy bien muchacho. ¡Ese es el espíritu!

-Bueno, no los interrumpo más. Hasta mañana.-hizo una pequeña venia Terry, dispuesto a irse.

-Yo también me retiro Robert, tengo un par de pendientes.-se levantó Eleonor.-¿Serías tan amable de escoltarme a la salida Terry?

Después de las despedidas y ya estando juntos en el pasillo desierto Eleonor por fin pudo preguntar lo que deseó preguntar desde el momento que escuchó la voz de su hijo a su espalda.

-Me has dado una gran sorpresa Terry, aunque he de decirte que también un gran alivio. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Hace unos meses. Lamento no haberte visitado.

-No es cierto, no lo lamentas. No querías tener contacto conmigo para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que yo te ayudara en tu naciente carrera. Pero eso no sucederá jovencito, como ya te dije, aquí no se obtienen papeles por otro mérito que no sea tu talento y experiencia.

Terry sonrió y movió lentamente la cabeza.-Entendido madame.-le dijo.

-Gracias a Dios estás bien.-dijo Eleonor en un tono totalmente distinto, acariaciando levemente el brazo de su hijo, del que estaba asida.-¿Y Candy?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Terry que enseguida detuvo el paso para mirar a los ojos a su madre.

-Tu padre tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme mediante un intermediario que ustedes dos habían huído. También porque pensó que estarían conmigo, seguramente. Pusieron de cabeza hasta a la señora Potter.-rió Eleonor.

-¿La señora Potter lo sabe? ¿Pero que ya es de conocimiento público?-dijo un poco molesto Terry.

-No, nada de eso. Ni siquiera la esposa de tu padre lo sabe, de otra forma si que sería de conocimiento público.-Terry no pasó desapercibida esa pequeña estocada para la duquesa-La señora Potter lo sabe porque tu padre en persona fue a la villa de Escocia a preguntar a tu nana si sabía algo de ti. Tu padre no le expuso toda la situación pero ella dedujo que estabas con Candy.

-La señora Potter...-dijo en voz baja sonriendo. -¿Y qué te dijo?

-Cuando vuelva a verte te dará unos buenos coscorrones pero en realidad estaba emocionada, me dijo que por fin los dos cabezas duras habían aceptado su destino. Yo misma pretendo darte unos cuantos coscorrones, pero antes llevame a verla.

-No será posible.-dijo escuetamente Terry.

-Terry no seas terco, ¿porqué no me quieres cerca? Quiero apoyarlos, lo que les espera no es nada fácil y además...

-Ella no está conmigo.-la interrumpió.

Habían salido ya del teatro y Eleonor se paró frente a su auto, observando a su hijo intrigada. El viento frío le causó un estremecimiento, sin embargo por dentro sentía un agradable calor por verlo. Por verlo finalmente, después de tanto anhelar este momento; él estaba en América, a su alcance, un sin fin de alegres posibilidades pasaban por su mente.

-¿Tienes tiempo para tomar algo en mi casa?-preguntó ilusionada por una respuesta afirmativa.

Vio a Terry dudar, receloso como siempre desvió la mirada un momento; después la miró y ella hubiese deseado ver una mirada amorosa, como la de cualquier hijo hacia su madre; pero a pesar que ya no le daba esas miradas frías de antaño, seguían distando mucho de expresar el amor que Eleonor desearía.

-¿Porqué no?-respondió finalmente Terrence.

Pasó la tarde con ella, como aquella vez en Escocia. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez se sentía confiado como para hablar realmente con ella. No solo compartieron sus silencios, compartieron sus proyectos, sus vidas y, desde luego, Terry le relató lo que había sucedido con Candy. Como tuvo que regresarla a su familia sin despedirse siquiera.

-¿Tu padre no te hubiese dado su apoyo para que la desposaras?-le preguntó Eleonor recostada junto a la chimenea.

-Si, una ocasión me lo propuso. Pero me temo que su propuesta no sería sin pedir algo a cambio. Y yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado lo que siempre he deseado hacer; aunque por ella lo consideré, pero después me di cuenta que tenía que buscar otra forma.-se calló y meditó un momento- ¿Crees que eso me hace egoísta?

-No hijo, creo que eso te hace humano. Todos tenemos sueños, y aunque no podamos cumplir todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre tenemos que luchar por alcanzarlos. De otro modo nuestra existencia carecería de sentido. Una querida amiga me dijo una vez que nunca hay que dudar de los sueños o no se cumplirán. Así que no dudes que lograrás ser actor, porque tienes el talento para hacerlo; y tampoco dudes que Candy volverá a tu vida, porque sus corazones están unidos.

* * *

Apenas supo que Anthony había vuelto, a Elisa le volvió el animo para correr por los pasillos de la gran mansión, a su encuentro. Y se olvidó de todas las incoherencias que había estado pensando esos días, repitiéndole a su necio corazón que esta vez lo conseguiría, esta vez Anthony se enamoraría de ella. Se lanzó a su cuello y él la recibió con una sonrisa, la misma que usó para Candy y para Stear al saludarlos; seguía sin haber nada especial para ella. Pero Elisa Legan no era de las que se daba por vencida tan fácilmente. Y esa noche hizo otro intento por acercarse a su marido.

Él siempre se había comportado como un caballero con ella y había cumplido con sus déberes conyugales como era debido. Pero Elisa quería más. Ella quería sentirse deseada, anhelada, amada. No era mucho pedir. Mentira, si lo era para un hombre enamorado de otra. Así que cada vez resultaba más difícil encender la pasión de Anthony, y a veces Elisa creía que las ideas se le agotaban. Era una situación por demás desgastante para ambos. Pero así continuaron, porque era lo correcto. Estaban unidos en matrimonio, aunque este fuera un matrimonio que no traía dicha a ninguno de los integrantes. Había que seguir hasta que uno de los dos se cansara; ya fuera él de pretender algo que sencillamente no podía ser o ella de luchar por hacer suyo algo que nunca le había pertenecido ni le pertenecería.

* * *

Los sucesos que precedieron a la Gran Guerra fueron un claro ejemplo de "una cosa lleva a la otra". Fueron esas famosas fichas de dominó que cayeron en secuencia y nadie pudo detenerlas. Después del asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando, el imperio Austro-húngaro envió un ultimátum al gobierno de Serbia, pero no satisfaciéndole su respuesta, le declaró la guerra el 28 de julio de 1914. Rusia estaba unida por tratado con Serbia, así que comenzó la movilización de su vasto ejército para defenderla. Alemania, aliada de Austria-Hungría, vio esto como una amenaza contra su aliada, así que le declaró la guerra a Rusia el 1 de agosto. Francia estaba unida por tratados a Rusia, así que también se encontró a sí misma en guerra contra Alemania, y por extensión, contra Austria-Hungría; la declaración formal de Alemania contra Francia llegó el 3 de agosto. Alemania entonces invade la neutral Bélgica para alcanzar Paris por la ruta más corta. Esto provoca otra razón más a Inglaterra para entrar en el conflicto; estaba aliada con Francia aunque más bien era una obligación moral la que tenía de defenderla, pero también existía un tratado de 75 años de antigüedad con Bélgica. Cuando Alemania la invadió el 4 de agosto, esa misma tarde Inglaterra se comprometía a ir en su ayuda. Japón honró un acuerdo militar con Inglaterra y le declaró la guerra a Alemania, Austría-Hungría respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Y así, gracias a una intrincada maraña de alianzas y tratados, casi todas las potencias del mundo se vieron atrapadas en una guerra que las desangraría durante cuatro interminables años. Muchos de los que habitaban en Europa cuando todo comenzó, huyeron a América. Estados Unidos había declarado una posición de absoluta neutralidad, que mantendría hasta 1917.

Entre los que optaron por alejarse del conflicto embarcándose a América, estuvo la familia Andrey. La mañana el 13 de agosto abordaban el trasatlántico que los llevaría de regreso a casa, después de casi tres años en la vieja Londres. Candy veía con ojos humedecidos el paisaje. Era igual a aquella vez, igual a cuando llegó a Inglaterra y lo conoció a él. La neblina le recordaba a cada momento la primera vez que lo vio, envuelto en ella. Sentía nostalgia al dejar aquellas calles que ahora estaban cargadas de recuerdos, aquel puerto donde se lo imaginaba parado esperando abordar el barco que lo alejaría de ella. Entonces sentía algo muy parecido a la alegría, al saber que iría al país donde él se encontraba; se acercaba a él. Cuando se encontraran nuevamente, ya se encargarían de llenar de recuerdos las calles de América. Pero por lo pronto, era inevitable, la nostalgia la había tomado de la mano y estaba segura que no la soltaría mientras se encontrara en ese barco donde se imaginaba a cada minuto bailando en la cubierta, envuelta en sus brazos, en su fragancia...

Con los Andrey regresaba también Annie Britter y su madre; la señora Britter insistió en tomar justo ese barco y no entendía el empeño de su hija en esperar al siguiente. Nunca hubiese imaginado que la joven deseaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir evitando el encuentro con Anthony, lo deseaba con las mismas fuerzas que deseaba verlo otra vez...

Lo habían conseguido durante muchos meses ya, ambos se evitaban con la misma insistencia con la que desearían verse a los ojos una vez más. Era inevitable. No supo que fuerza extraña, que magnetismo, lo llevó directamente hasta lo más recóndito de la popa; pero ahí la descubrió a ella, escondiéndose a plena vista. Éterea, ajena, hechizante y hechizada, bellísima. Se quedó ahí mirándola, con su pelo negro danzando al viento, con su vestido blanco envolviéndola encantadoramente, con sus blancos brazos envueltos en largos guantes. La miró y no se cansaba de hacerlo, hasta que ella percibió su presencia y volteó para clavar sus ojos en los suyos. Se quedaron inmóviles no supieron cuanto tiempo. Annie no quería ni podía moverse, pues temía que sus piernas no le obedecieran y en vez de alejarse fueran directamente hacia él.

Anthony fue el que se decidió y avanzó lento hacia ella, con paso firme aunque por dentro muriera de miedo. Anne se aferró a la baranda, sintiendo que sus piernas no la sostendrían más si él continuaba acercándose.

-Hola.-dijo Anthony no encontrando algo mejor que decir.

-Hola.-contestó Annie recorriéndolo con la mirada. Así, tan cerca, pudo comprobar que lucía diferente. Era algo que iba mucho más allá del tono tostado que había adquirido su piel, era algo más de los centímetros que sin duda había crecido y de lo definidos que lucían ahora sus rasgos. Era su presencia, su actitud, su voz, sus maneras; era todo él lo que le gritaba que ya no era más un muchachito sino un hombre. Un hombre que la hacía temblar con solo mirarla y que tiraba a la basura sus resoluciones de ignorarlo completamente con solo decirle "hola".

-¿Cómo has estado?-la obligó a reaccionar Anthony con su pregunta.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Luces preciosa.

-Gracias.-se sonrojó levemente, muy a su pesar-Supe que te fuiste de viaje. Luces bien.-"Tonta", se dijo, "ahora sabe que te interesa y además lo halagas"

-Annie.-dio un paso más hacia ella, Annie se quedó clavada en su sitio-Quiero que sepas...que lo de Elisa fue...

Anne levantó la mano enérgicamente y él calló.

-No quiero oírlo.-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Tienes razón.-admitió él y el silencio se impuso entre ellos.

Annie se iba con la mirada baja, escondiendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse. pero él la detuvo por el brazo. No sabía porque, pero no podía dejarla ir aún.

-Annie, mirame. -le dijo casi suplicante.

Ella así lo hizo, después de controlar aquellas necias lágrimas que se empeñaban en aparecer. Anthony llevó su mano a la mejilla que tantas noches había soñado acariciar, por mucho que fuera pecaminoso, se sentía endiabladamente bien y se dejó llevar. Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

-Perdóname.-susurró antes de bajar sus labios hasta los de ella y rozarlos con suavidad.

Esta vez no hubo bofetada y Annie se reprocharía por no habérsela propinado, pero su dolor era tan intenso que no sentía fuerzas para nada. Abrió sus ojos y por sorprendente que fuera ya no había lágrimas.

-Si en algo me aprecias, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.-le dijo con toda la serenidad de que fue capaz y se fue.

* * *

Diario de Candice Andrey 30 agosto 1914

Hemos llegado a América y por extraño que parezca me siento más alegre. Creo que es porque sé que él está aquí, es una tontería pero lo siento más cerca y eso me da fuerzas. También me alegra, desde luego, que estemos todos juntos; mis primos y Annie han vuelto también, solo falta Patty, pero es probable que llegue el próximo mes. Anthony habla de enlistarse en la marina, Stear de estudiar ingeniería y Archie también ingresará en la universidad. Annie y yo estamos a punto de terminar el colegio, aunque sea con profesores particulares; pero estoy contenta porque ahora estudiamos juntas.

Todos parecen diferentes y me pregunto si yo también lo soy. Si me siento extraña, como si las cosas las viera diferentes de un tiempo para acá. La simpleza de la vida parece escaparse entre mis manos y yo no soy capaz de retenerla. He llegado a la conclusión de llamar a este período transición, solo espero que sea hacia algo mejor...

Terry, te extraño tanto. ¿Cómo estás, cariño mío? Parece que hace una eternidad que no estoy entre tus brazos. Quisiera sentir tu calor en las noches frías y ver tu sonrisa bañada con el sol por las mañanas. Comprendo muy bien porque debemos estar separados por ahora, pero al final del día, cuando la nostalgia me atrapa más que otras veces, ese dolor dentro de mí me hace querer gritar "Regresa a mi". ¿Me piensas como yo a ti? Ah, mi Terry, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, mi pensamiento y mi amor siempre serán tuyos. Buenas noches Terry.

* * *

REFERENCIAS:

*Escritor francés de tendencia romántica y realista. Su verdadero nombre era Marie-Henri Beyle. La novela de la que se habla aquí se titula "La Cartuja de Parma".

*Es la parte del barco donde el casco se estrecha para formar la proa.

* * *

NOTAS:

Hola, hola. Ya estoy de regreso. ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, a mi no, a ellos. Terry querido, diles lo mucho que tú también las extrañaste.

-Si, las extrañé; pero tú preferiste pasártela leyendo sobre Aristóteles, Galileo, Newton...que escribir lo que me sucedía.

-¡Terrence, no me reclames que bien sabes lo importante que es para mi esta carrera!

-Ya, ya mi Nash. Lo sé. Por eso no te presionaré. Y por eso mis queridas lectoras tendrán paciencia contigo. Todo para que cumplas tu sueño de ser historiadora.

-Bueno.-respondí haciendo un puchero-Gracias Terry.

Disculpen que hayan presenciado esta pequeñísima discusión, pero al menos ya se enteraron la razón de la tardanza de los capítulos. Decidí regresar a la universidad, ahora a estudiar otra cosa que me ha apasionado desde niña: Historia. Así que perdonen que no escriba tan rápido como quisiera.

**Naeliz de Grandchester:** Ya sabes que la mosca en la sopa no puede faltar...pero me gusta ver como mi Terry la desprecia, juajuajua. Sobre Albert, las dejaré en suspenso...

**Arizza:** Gracias, que bueno que no te parecen de relleno estos capítulos, tienes razón, no lo son. Son necesarios para que lo que viene tenga sentido y cabida en la historia. ¿Qué libros leo? ¡Uf! He leído tantos...porque me apasiona leer. Pero estos son los que creo que han causado una honda impresión en mi: La Cartuja de Parma, de Stendhal (del que hablo en este capítulo); Guerra y paz, de León Tolstoi; El ángel sin cabeza, de Vicky Baum; Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare; El retrato de Dorian Grey, de Oscar Wilde; Ana Karenina, de Tolstoi; Cien años de soledad, de Gabriel García Márquez y por el momento son los que recuerdo. Lee, querida, lee, nunca te arrepentirás.

**Valerys:** Pues...no sé si fue antes que el capítulo anterior, pero espero que igual te den ganas de leerlo. Ahí estuvo la pareja que está ganando terreno en esta historia: Annie-Anthony. Las cosas siguen complicadas, pero Roma no se hizo en un día, jejeje.

**Syndy:** Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos ;) ¡Ay Terry! Además de hermoso es leal, no cabe duda que cuando lo hicieron rompieron el molde. Porque bien sabemos que la Gusana si se le ofreció pero él nada, seguía pensando solo en su pecosa...Me arranca suspiros aunque no quiera.

**Galaxylam84:** Jajaja, pues no hubo paro cardíaco pero si colapso nervioso y la transición sigue su curso así que quédate al pendiente. Yo también no trago a esa Gusana x.x

**Marie Grandchester Andrew:** Gracias por leer Marie. Los fics que mencioné los encuentras en la Biblioteca del Foro Rosa, googlea ciber hogar de pony y ahí encontrarás todos los de Alys Avalos y La señora Andley. Aquí en Fanfiction encuentras Ave Fénix, Azul y Yume, yo los tengo en mi lista de favoritos, si quieres date una vuelta por mi perfil para que no sea tan engorroso buscarlos.

**Myrslayer:** Si, la muy ilusa...se cree que ya encontró a su príncipe azul, jajaja. Pobre, lo que le espera...Yo también extraño escribir sus escenitas que cada vez se ponían más "interesantes" pero ni hablar, paciencia que ya vendrán. ¡Y yo también apoyo el escape de Anthony!

**crazzy76:** Gracias por dejar un review en horario laboral, jajaja. Saludos.

**Roni de Andrew:** Querida amiga, nunca olvidaré que tú fuiste de las primeras que le dio una oportunidad a esta historia, aunque yo era mundialmente desconocida y aquí sigues, capítulo a capítulo echándome porras y hasta recomendando mi fic. Gracias por eso. Ya ves que estabas en lo cierto, Anthony regesó echo un hombre y lo que le falta...Susana, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? si está medio loca, jajaja. La canción que dices no la he escuchado nunca, o no me acuerdo XD Y tu Albert, pues seguramente si se sintió ofendido de pensar que deshonraron a su protegida, yo que Terry me andaba con cuidado cuando vuelva a verlo, jejeje.

**Yelibar: **Pues ahí estuvo un poco de la reacción de Elisa, espero ser capaz de plasmar lo que quiero con esta señora pelirroja. Y hasta con Susana pretendo algo en específico. Te cuidas mucho y gracias, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de la tardanza.

**CFRío:** Si, tenía que ser George, jeje. Pues ahora también me dejaste con la duda, ¿Cómo se llamara? Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, soy tan curiosa, jeje. Y la guerra ya llegó y como en la historia original jugará un papel importante en la vida de todos. Nos leemos chica.

**Coral:** Calma, respira profundo cada vez que aparezca la Gusana, aunque admito que por mucho que una quiera ser pacífica, esta mujer saca de sus casillas a cualquiera. Saludos.

**Fernanda Di Amore:** Otra que como yo no suelta el libro hasta que lo termina, jajaja. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Seni hina-chan:** Gracias por tus reviews. Dices que no eres buena con ellos pero lo importante en verdad es saber que te va gustando lo que escribo, aunque si tuvieras quejas o tomatazos también serán bien recibidos. En realidad la idea no es odiar a Anthony, aunque cada quien es libre de opinar lo que desee de cada personaje, pero mi idea era explicar porque creo que Candy se hubiese identificado más con Terry aunque Anthony siguiera con vida. Bye.

**Mary desde Chile:** Me he acorado tanto de ti. Espero que todos en tu familia se encuentren bien y creéme que lamento muchísimo la desgracia que golpeó a tu hermoso país. Que Dios les de las fuerzas para recuperarse. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Goshy:** Gracias por tu review, que alegría que te gustara. Al principio me quedé descncertada con tu review :) pero no te preocupes, lo entendí muy bien aunque sin espacios, jeje.

**Alsha:** Al menos alguien es más despistada que yo...¡Ah! Yo también conozco a esa dama desconfiada, por eso puedo describirla, la he visto muy de cerca, pero todo es cuestión de verle el lado bueno. ¿Y te imaginas a Anthony con uniforme de la marina? Pensé que después de todo, lo lleva en la sangre, así que no me pareció tan loca la idea u.u Esa historia de amor en trno al Taj Mahal si que es romántica, ¿cierto? Aprendete el fic de memoria amiga, nunca cae mal ejercitar la mente, jejeje. Te mando saludos.

**Juanis:** Me apuré, lo siento. Espero que valga la pena la espera.

**Estrella:** No asumas nada, porque conmigo nunca se sabe, jejeje. Mejor lee lo que tengo preparadao para nuestra odiada Susana. Yo tampoco vi la serie completa cuando niña, fue hasta que me la compré hace algunos años cuando me traumé con el final, por eso cree este universo alterno, espero que les guste hasta el final. Saludos hasta la Madre Patria.

**Candy Caroline Mercury Grandchester:** Una reverencia te hago por todos tu halagos. Pero ¿cómo que te tengo al borde del suicidio? No, no, no quiero llevar una muerte en mi conciencia. Así que tómatelo con calma por favor. ¿Y que dónde hay hombres así? Ese es nuestro gran problema, que como Terry no hay dos...

**Zara Andley Cullen:** Gracias, espero que te siga agradando. Saludos.

**Anita-asakura:** Haces que me sonroje, pero gracias por todo lo que me dices. Espero no defraudarte, a ninguna de mis queridas lectoras. Nos estamos leyendo.

No me canso de agradecerles su compañía, me alegran los días cada que veo en mi bandeja un nuevo review.

Reverencia y hasta luego.

Nashtinka


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo XXIX**_

¿Cómo describir ese vacío en el cuerpo, ese dolor en el corazón?... ¿El corazón realmente dolerá de tristeza? Oh, si que duele. Annie no sabía localizar específicamente donde sentía el dolor, era algo que la embargaba completa. Era la desilusión de creer indigno de sus sentimientos al dueño de estos. Un hombre que le robó un beso y con él su corazón, para después pisotearlos frente a ella en el altar de una iglesia, donde desposó a otra. ¡Ah! Muy a su pesar, ese beso aún calaba hasta los huesos, aún se sentía palpitante en sus labios; y muy a su pesar, Anne desearía que se repitiera. Soñaba con los ojos abiertos, con un beso más profundo, más deshinibido, donde ella no respondiera con una bofetada sino que lo disfrutara en su plenitud, sin miedos, sin culpas, sin tiempo... Pero todo quedaba en eso, en sueños que una señorita educada como lo era ella calificaba de indebidos y hasta pecaminosos; aunque no por ello abandonaba el placer que le proporcionaban. Es la naturaleza humana; amamos ese placer agridulce que nos proporciona pensar en el que se ha ido. No importa que la herida sangre cada vez que lo recordamos, de hecho quizás eso es precisamente lo que se busca, mantenerla abierta y fresca, después de todo el dolor es una muestra más de que estamos vivos y ese dolor en especial nos recuerda además que alguna vez amamos.

-Buenas tardes.-había saludado Archie al acercarse a la mecedora donde Anne bordaba.

-Hola Archie. Que sorpresa tan agradable.

Los saludos, las cortesías de costumbre, no impidieron que la joven notara la leve incomodidad que mostraban las maneras del elegante visitante.

-¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto decirme Archie?-le preguntó viéndolo con curiosidad, con una mirada directa que solía usar desde hace poco la otrora tímida joven Britter.

Archie tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar de una vez por todas del verdadero motivo que lo había llevado aquella tarde a casa de su amiga.

-Bueno, en realidad quería comunicarte una noticia. Que...Elisa está de encargo.-dijo sin perder detalle de su reacción.

-¿En verdad? Pues que buena noticia. Lo que no entiendo es porque te costaba tanto decírmelo, es natural que una mujer casada quede embarazada.-contestó Anne con toda naturalidad, tanta que por un momento Archie creyó que se había equivocado en sus conclusiones; pero enseguida concluyó que esto más bien las confirmaban.

Ahora estaba más que claro el motivo del cambio de Annie. Un corazón desilusiondado causa efectos insospechados en los desafortunados dueños. En la joven de dulces ojos había traído fuerza de la flaqueza.

-Annie.-dijo tomando su mano con afecto-Fui un tonto al no darme cuenta de lo afortunado que pude haber sido al tener a mi lado a una mujer como tú. Pero ahora me alegra tanto tenerte como amiga... siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Por toda respuesta, ella apretó su mano y le sonrió con una sonrisa que ya no era como las que acostumbraba reservar para él; no, esta era una que provocaba complicidad y confianza, que no llevaba ninguna otra intención que agradecer una palabra amiga.

* * *

El díá había llegado para conocer finalmente los resultados de la audición. Terrence se despertó temprano, como de costumbre, y tomó el desayuno con toda la tranquilidad de que fue capaz; pero la verdad era que deseaba salir corriendo hacia el teatro y saber, de una vez por todas, si había conseguido el papel.

Una vez frente a la última puerta que lo separaba de la pizarra donde esperaba encontrar escrito su nombre, giró el picaporte y toda la ansiedad y nervios se esfumaron. Consciente estaba de haber dado una buena audición. Lo que debiera de suceder, sucedería... Caminó con paso seguro hasta colocarse frente a la pizarra, donde otros compañeros también buscaban sus nombres. Los unos revisaban una y otra vez, como si tuvieran la vaga esperanza de haber visto mal, obviamente inconformes con el resultado. Los otros se alejaban en silencio, aceptando lo inevitable. Otros más, entre ellos Susana Marlowe, sonreían y aplaudían por haber obtenido lo que querían. En el rostro de Terrence solo se dibujó una discreta sonrisa. No era tan rápido como él hubiese deseado, pero seguía en el camino de alcanzar su meta. No era un protagónico, no era su ansiado Romeo, pero este primer papel en Broadway podía abrirle todo un abanico de posibilidades si él sabía avistarlas a tiempo. Ahora lo que debía preocuparle es hacer de su Benvolio, uno memorable.

Emitió unas palabras de felicitación a sus compañeros, se despidió y dio la vuelta para comenzar a andar, sin importarle, sin mirar siquiera a la jovencita de rubios cabellos que lo miraba deseosa de que él se dignara intercambiar unas palabras con ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron álgidos y desolados; las hojas caían recordándole que otro invierno se acercaba. Un año ya había pasado. Un año en el que no supo como había hecho para no olvidar como sonreír. Sintiendo que solo vivía porque su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir. Pero sintiendo también que algo había muerto en ella, sin embargo no encontraba el cadáver, solo percibía cierto constante olor de putrefacción. Ya tenía tiempo en ese estado y concluyó que lo mejor era quedarse quieta por un momento y aguzar sus sentidos para que estos la guiaran, le mostraran la manera de deshacerse de eso que le estorbaba y le dañaba. La respuesta llegaría, segura estaba.

Y la respuesta llegó. Anthony se había enlistado en la marina, Alistear y Archibald estudiaban en la universidad; hasta Patty, que para esas fechas ya se encontraba en América, le había dicho que la educación superior comenzaba a ser accesible para las mujeres, y ella que siempre se había interesado por esas materias, deseaba estudiar física o matemáticas o alguna de esas cosas que a Candy la dejaban con dolor de cabeza. Ella ya había concluido sus estudios con el profesor particular y no deseaba una existencia como la de la tía abuela; entre tules y flores, reuniones y fiestas, lo común para una dama de buena cuna pero que resultaba insufrible para Candice. Así que una tarde ociosa y lánguida, decidió que sería enfermera. Habló con George sin que nadie se enterara y solo comunicó sus planes a la tía cuando George le había confirmado que sus clases comenzarían la siguiente semana. La respuesta de la venerable mujer fue la que esperaba, indignación, reproches, reclamos, amenazas y finalmente la mujer dio media vuelta dándose por vencida con esa jovencita que no conforme con arrastrar a su ancestral familia al escándalo, huyendo con un hombre; ahora se le ocurría tener una profesión... ¿Para qué necesitaba ella una profesión? Las mujeres de su clase no trabajaban, nunca lo habían hecho. Pero conociendo a Candice, la pobre señora Elroy se imaginaba cualquier cosa, incluso que después quisiera trabajar como enfermera.

-¡Haz lo que te plazca! Está visto que nunca serás una dama digna de portar el apellido Andrey.-escupió antes de salir de la habitación con una rabieta.

Así Candy salió con un suspiro de alivio de la casa Andrey en Chicago, con dirección al hospital donde estudiaría para convertirse en una enfermera. El chofer la miraba en silencio por el espejo retrovisor recordando cuando él mismo era joven y lleno de ilusiones, creyendo que el mundo sería suyo. Y recordando también a la señorita Andrey que él solía conducir a cualquier lado: Rose Mary Andrey, la madre de Anthony. Ella también, como Candy, solía mirar por la ventanilla con curiosidad, pero a ella le faltaba cierta chispa en los ojos; una que Candy tenía de sobra. Era esa audacia que no solo la movía a sentir curiosidad, sino a salir e investigar por sí misma que es lo que la vida le podía ofrecer.

-Cuando le diga a mi esposa que la heredera Andrey será enfermera no lo creerá.-pensaba el buen hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

El camino era difícil por donde lo vieras. La guerra, con sus extensos brazos, parecía haber acaparado toda la escena mundial. Cada rincón de la Tierra, incluso su querida India, se había ya visto envuelto en la encarnizada y sin sentido batalla por la supremacía. El viaje en barco era la mejor opción debido a su rapidez, atravesando el Canal de Suez, pero eso era en tiempos de paz... Ahora las cosas eran harto diferentes; todos, desde el capitán hasta los pasajeros lucían evidentemente nerviosos pues todos sabían ya que la guerra también había alcanzado al mar. Hasta esa fecha, dos batallas importantes se habían registrado. Pero los barcos de guerra podían encontrarse en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Y el hado quiso que el barco en que viajaba Albert se encontrara con unas embarcaciones alemanas obstruyendo el paso en el Mar Rojo. El capitán entró en pánico (aunque no había nada que él pudiera hacer de cualquier forma) y ordenó a los pasajeros desembarcar ahí, en Egipto, en un terreno desértico y desconocido, con habitantes que no hablaban su idioma y a miles de millas de su destino.

Albert tuvo que hacer uso de todo su sentido común, que en una tierra tan diferente a veces no lo era tanto; porque el sentido común difiere según el contexto; la cultura y circunstancias en que cada uno ha vivido. Y sin duda, las circunstancias de Albert nunca habían sido iguales a pesar de todas sus andanzas. Solo en un país extraño al que no tenía planes de visitar, ansioso por salir pero imposibilitado para hacerlo, al menos con la rapidez que él quisiera, debido a una que no era su guerra pero que afectaba, y afectaría aún más, su vida.

En otras circunstancias hubiese disfrutado enormemente recorrer ese país ancestral. Conocer su riquísima cultura y adentrarse en sus ecuménicas construcciones antiquísimas. Esas pirámides imponentes lo estremecieron e hicieron sentir tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande. Tan pequeño comparado con tanta belleza y tan grande por saberse parte de esa, la raza que hace milenios fue capaz de construir algo como eso, algo... algo que dejaba sin palabras y sin aliento de solo verlo. Pero no se encontraba ahí como turista, debía continuar con su viaje y lo hizo lo más rápido que los medios de transporte se lo permitieron. Hasta llegar a aquel sitio donde se encontró con la escena más desconcertante que había visto en toda su vida: un grupo de soldados con uniforme británico pero que claramente eran de la India, corrían desesperadamente agitando las manos sobre sus cabezas. Albert se detuvo, alertado por sus gritos y no comprendía lo que les acontecía hasta que se acercaron un poco más y pudo ver una mancha negra que volaba sobre ellos.

-¡Corre!- entendió que le gritó uno de los soldados.

Pero él sabía bien que eso era precisamente lo menos recomendable. En pleno desierto no había hacia donde huir, así que se tiró sobre la arena ardiente, procurando cubrir sus brazos con el tórax y su cara con el lino que traía en la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, esperando mientras sentía como pasaban corriendo muy cerca de él. Pero el ataque de las abejas no sería lo peor que le ocurriera aquel 4 de noviembre de 1914. Él no podía saberlo; los soldados huían tanto de las abejas como de su regimiento, eran desertores sin duda y, desde luego, no se quedaron a advertirle. Pero pronto descubrió que los soldados tenían mucha razón al huir desaforadamente.

Las órdenes del general Aitken eran claras: capturar la colonia alemana ubicada en Tanga. Fue un fiasco desde el principio. Las fuerzas de Aitken constaban de 8,000 reservas poco entrenadas provenientes de la India, numéricamente eran superiores a los 1,000 soldados alemanes, pero eso si, entrenados en la tradición prusiana. Los alemanes, efectivos y rápidos, lograron en tan solo unas horas hacer que los ingleses se retiraran a sus barcos. Pero regresemos un poco: la batalla aún no terminaba cuando Albert llegó cerca de la ciudad y teniendo como opciones solo aquella ciudad o regresar por donde venía, con el riesgo de morir deshidratado en el desierto, dudó un momento, solo un momento, cual sería su siguiente paso. No llegó a decidir nada: cuando se dio cuenta se vio envuelto entre el mar de soldados mientras él seguía en la tirado en la arena, cubriéndose de las abejas. No alcanzó a hacer mucho, solo se enroscó, abrazando sus rodillas y lo último que vio fueron un par de botas polvosas junto a su cara.

* * *

Diario de Anthony Brown 30 noviembre 1914

Ya tengo suficiente tiempo aquí como para haberme acostumbrado a la vida disciplinada y estricta de la marina. No me resulta difícil ahora el despertarme al amanecer y realizar todas las extenuantes tareas que implica el entrenamiento. Se podría decir que me siento satisfecho haciéndolo; debe ser esa agradable sensación de saberse útil y capaz. He encontrado mi camino y no pienso abandonarlo por nada.

Alistear me ha escrito preguntando con mucho interés si yo creía que Estados Unidos entraría en la lucha. Todos estamos atentos a las noticias de la guerra, sabemos que América no está involucrada, pero sabemos también que esta es una bola de nieve que en cualquier momento nos alcanzará. Lo que nos inquieta es si estaremos preparados a asumir lo que sea, cuando eso suceda. ¡Vaya época para tener hijos! Me he enterado por una carta de Eliza que seré padre. No sé que pensar, nunca imaginé, ni deseé, formar una familia precisamente con ella; pero ahora que sé que ya está hecho, que un hijo mío crece en su vientre, no puedo más que convencerme que lo amaré con todo mi ser. Aunque todo mi ser me diga que es otra la que debió ser su madre.

* * *

NOTAS:

Mis queridas y fieles lectoras. No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud por todos sus mensajes pidiendo un capítulo más de esta historia. Gracias por su interés, por su paciencia y por sus palabras de aliento. A la gran mayoría de ustedes solo las conozco por este medio, pero eso no impide que les profese un verdadero cariño y las sienta cercanas a mi.

**Roni:** Querida amiga. Te he extrañado, siento que tiene ya años de la Guerra Florida aunque han pasado unos cuantos meses. Será porque he vivido más estos meses de lo que hice en años... No te preocupes que no le cuento nada a Albert; ya sabemos que tienes cierta debilidad por el güerito menor, pero tu sueño dorado es el príncipe de la colina.

**Galaxylam84**: ¡Como soy mala, que te pongo a sufrir! Y ya me imagino que quisieras ahorcarme por tardarme tanto... Pero ahí está, ya se vislumbran los proyectos de todos; bueno, en algunos casos no son proyectos, sino lo que la vida les depara. Ya veremos qué es ;)

**Anita asakura:** Gracias, gracias, que gusto que te esté gustando. Espero que este espera también haya valido la pena. Saludos.

**Eli de Grandchester:** ¿En serio prefieres a Eliza para Anthony? Eres la segunda que me dice eso. Veamos que opinas de Annie y, en fin, de todos los personajes con los perfiles que les estoy dando. Espero que te agrade. Y de que Terry y Candy se aman no tengas duda alguna... ;)

**Chibandrey:** Calma, respira, nada de colapsos nerviosos aquí porque cuando me llegue la nota del hospital yo diré que ni conozco a la tal Nashtinka jajaja. Quién sabe quien será esa loca que escribe una bola de tonterías para atormentar a las señoritas amantes de Candy Candy. ;)

**Candida Grandchester:** Pues creo que este capítulo también está tranquilo, aunque sucede algo muy importante, algo que después significará mucho, ya lo verán... Saludos y gracias.

**Arizza**: Si, es bueno, muy bueno que ahora Terry cuente con su madre. Y Anthony ¡ay Anthony!, más amarrado que nunca... (Por cierto, no me linchen).

**Alyshaluz**: Intentaré no imitar a Stendhal. ¡No, estoy bromeando! Que no daría yo por llegarle a los talones... Pero en cuanto a lo trágico, al menos, no lo imitaré (creo). ¿Sabes? no me había puesto a pensar en eso, pero creo que todos mis libros favoritos acaban trágicamente. Solo espero que no me traicione el inconsciente con esta historia...

**Yelibar:** Ahora resulta que le echas porras a Annie y primero decías que no la soportabas. Jajaja, me vas a querer ahorcar por lo del embarazo, ¿cierto? Tú dame chance, si al final no te gusta, entonces si me ahorcas ;)

**Cary:** ¡Ya, por fin se me ocurre actualizar! Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Tarde pero segura, ya sabes. Gracias por tu paciencia y por recordarme que tengo algo pendiente con ustedes. Saluditos niña.

**Goshy: **Gracias por tu review. Aquí está ya la continuación, espera el siguiente próximamente. Saludos.

**Marie Grandchester Andrew:** Pues espero que si te siga pareciendo interesante, al menos entretenida, esta locura que se me ocurrió. Que bien que estés considerando Historia. Te anticipo que debes tener verdadera vocación para leer hasta que los ojos te ardan y seguir leyendo después, para dejar de sentir los dedos por escribir y por irte a enterrar viva entre libros y periódicos. ¡Ah, pero si de verdad te gusta, eso te hace sentir plena!

**jennat84:** Te aseguro que si pensaba seguir tu consejo, pero se me fue la onda y ya no he podido postear tanto en el foro. Pero espero que este mes ya los dejé al parejo y el próximo capítulo, el XXX, saldrá simultáneo. Besos amiga.

**Myrslayer**: Al menos ya están en el mismo país, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para el tan esperado reencuentro. Gracias por seguir leyendo nena.

**Gigi:** ¡Hola, que gusto me da leerte! No he tenido casi nada de tiempo de pasar a saludarlas chicas :'( , las extraño. Pero gracias por escribirme aquí, que gusto me da que te siga gustando mi historia. Un abrazo Gi.

**Mary desde Chile:** Un gusto saludarte. Yo siempre me dije que estaba bien que Candy fuese linda y todo, pero que acaparadora, todos los hombres de la serie se enamoran de ella... Vamos a ver si pueden encontrar otro amor, al menos aquí, en Nada más. Saludos.

**Conny de Grandchester:** Gracias por todos y cada uno de tus reviews, te aseguro que los leí con mucha atención y agradecimiento por tomarte la molestia de escribirme. Pues sé que fue cruel lo de Latika, yo también la quería, créeme. Ella era realmente mía; yo la moldeé, le di nombre y carácter, pero ya estaba planeado. Quizás no era necesario, pero si posible y decidí tomar esa opción, aunque fuera triste. Espero que tus nervios aguanten al siguiente capítulo :)

**Alsha:** Ahorita también estás vuelta loca con cuatro chiquillos alocados en casa ¿no? Por eso yo no tengo hijos... jajaja. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia y nos leemos pronto. Mientras tanto, el conflicto internacional seguirá poniendo todo de cabeza para nuestros protagonistas.

**Milery:** Gracias, que gusto que te agrade. No seguí el triángulo amoroso porque Anthony me parece un hombre inteligente y eso de estar aferrado a un imposible requiere de mucha necedad y ceguera, además que no quería abusar de un recurso o esto resultaría tedioso. Al menos es como yo lo veo. Espero no defraudarte.

**Syndy:** No, perdóname tú por la tardanza. El reencuentro se acerca, sigue pendiente ;)

**Carolina**: ¡Ups! Me desaparezco, lo sé. Pero he vuelto. Con calma y algunos trastabilles, pero seguimos en lo dicho: esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

**Karelem:** Saludos, saludos niña. Gracias por seguir por aquí, no te fijes de haber leído hasta después. Ya ves que yo si que me tardo en actualizar...

**Lita**: Gracias. Aquí seguimos. Espero que tú también ;)

**CFRío: **¡Ahora está muy claro porque te haces llamar así! Lindo ;) Espero que no te enojes mucho conmigo por dejarlas en suspenso con Albert, pero te aseguro que no lo puedo controlar, solo agarro su mochila y se fue a Egipto, por mucho que yo le decía "No Albert, por ahí no". Pero tú lo conoces mejor que yo, es un espíritu libre. Jajaja.

**Andrea:** Gracias por tus palabras. Aquí está ya el siguiente y espero que el otro no tarde tanto.

**Gema**: Yo tuve una amiga en la uni cuyo nombre es también Gema. Y me gusta por una canción que supongo que has oído. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Mimicat12:** Ya decía yo que te conocía... Eres la bella chef. Es cierto, ¡demonios! ahora Anthony puede burlarse de Terry, porque él tiene que maquillarse para actuar mientras nuestro niño tierno terminó siendo un rudo marino. Cosas de la vida... Como sea, Terry es Terry, se maquille o no. Gracias por seguir mi historia, muchos saludos.

**Eris:** O la diosa de la Discordia en Grecia. ¡Oh si! Eris es la que comenzó con la famosa competencia de belleza entre las diosas que desencadenó la guerra de Troya. Eris y su manzana de oro... Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios Ericka, seguiremos escribiendo, aunque sea un poco (o mucho) más lento de lo de costumbre.

**Rizzolys:** Pues muchas gracias por haberte animado a dejar un comentario. Todos me encantan, porque me hacen pensar que esas botellas que arrojo al mar encuentran destinatario.

**Pauchis:** Muchas gracias de verdad. Que gusto que se cumpla el propósito: que puedas ver, oír y hasta oler lo que describo; no pido más nada, solo poderles transmitir eso que pasa en mi cabeza, poder abstraerlas un ratito de la realidad para transportarlas a otro mundo, a mi mundo.

**Raquelisc:** Gracias por la espera. Aquí lo tienes ya, el nuevo y recién terminado capítulo de Nada más ;). ¿Que si Annie y Anthony podrán estar juntos? Bueno, todo en esta vida es posible; mientras respiremos todo se puede.

No me cansaré de agradecer todas sus finas atenciones. Nos leemos próximamente con el capítulo XXX (¡Que bárbara, ya son 30!)

Abrazos a todas:

Nash


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo XXX**_

No, feliz no estaba del todo. Siempre había sido difícil de satisfacer y siempre lo sería. Acostumbrado como estaba a lo mejor; los mejores platillos, los mejores vinos, las mejores ropas, acostumbrado a tener exactamente lo que él quisiera; a veces todavía le resultaba difícil comprender que no podía obtener todo cuanto se le antojara, al momento que se le antojara. A veces todavía olvidaba que en este país no era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Era un mortal más, expuesto al fracaso y la negativa.

-Bueno, -se dijo mientras afanosamente lavaba la vajilla que había usado en su reciente comida- tampoco es un fracaso. En realidad he corrido con mucha fortuna. No he cumplido un año en Nueva York y ya conseguí mi primer papel. No es mi ansiado Romeo, pero Benvolio puede ser mi oportunidad.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba hablando solo; costumbre que había adquirido recientemente.

Efectivamente, resultó ser su oportunidad. El director Hathaway se mostraba cada vez más satisfecho con la responsabilidad y el empeño que demostraba el joven inglés. No era que nunca debiera corregirlo, no era que fuese perfecta su actuación; era que aprendía tan rápidamente que pronto parecía como si fuese todo en veterano. Sabía lo que pedía el señor Hathaway y cuándo lo pedía. Y todo ese duro trabajo dio frutos aquella tarde nublada cuando un accidente cambió muchas vidas de golpe.

Todos estaban cansados ya, después de una ardua mañana de ensayos en la que el director parecía mucho más difícil de complacer que de costumbre. Los tramoyistas corrían de un lado a otro con los cambios en la escenografía que les habían indicado. El coreógrafo, sentado en una butaca, se abanicaba con el libreto; no porque hiciera calor, sino porque estaba completamente fastidiado, deseando que ese día acabara por fin. Los incontables extras, enfundados en sus trajes del renacimiento italiano, parecían extenuados: algunos se sentaban en el piso mientras el director daba instrucciones a los actores principales, otros aprovechaban para refrescarse y otros más bailaban sobre uno y otro pie con evidente cansancio. Robert Hathaway, por su parte, parecía tan fresco como cuando había llegado al teatro, siete horas atrás; daba instrucciones precisas para que sus actores representaran la escena del baile por enésima vez. Manoteaba y hablaba claro y fuerte; diríase que estaba poseído por algo que le impedía sentir cansancio mientras la escena no quedaba tal y como la había visto con antelación en su cabeza. Los actores se sofocaban enfundados en sus trajes y sentían asfixiarse detrás de las máscaras que debían usar en esa escena particular que, para colmo, les dificultaba la visión.

Y aunque todos deseaban que aquel ecuménico ensayo terminara de una vez, seguramente nadie deseaba que fuese de aquel modo: de la nada se escuchó el ruido seco del metal rozando otro metal que hizo que todos voltearan en busca del origen. Todo sucedió tan rápido; en un momento ocupaban sus habituales lugares y al siguiente Romeo y Julieta yacían en el piso, debajo de una enorme pila de metal y después de un estruendo espeluznante.

Toda la noche la pasaron en el hospital, en espera de noticias; las que llegaron al filo del amanecer: Julieta -Sussana Marlowe- tenía heridas menores y sería dada de alta en unos cuantos días; era Romeo -Derek Stewart- el más grave, con serias contusiones en diversas partes del cuerpo; se temía que su columna vertebral se hubiese visto afectada y estaría en observación, lo cierto era que no podría seguir actuando al menos por un buen tiempo. Noticias tan terribles devastaron al equipo completo, sin embargo, "el espectáculo debía continuar" y dos días después se anunciaban los cambios en el elenco; cambios que le dieron a Terry otro papel: Mercucio. No, aún no era su anhelado Romeo, pero era un papel sumamente importante en el desarrollo de la trama como para dárselo a cualquier principiante.

Inevitablemente, el resto de los ensayos estuvieron impregnados de un hálito de tragedia; pero el tiempo, como siempre, te envuelve en el día a día y te hace olvidar poco a poco. Lo mismo sucedió con Terry, que agradecía esta nueva oportunidad aunque lamentara lo ocurrido a su compañero de tablas.

* * *

Ocupada como estaba con sus muchas actividades, Candy apenas tenía tiempo de sentirse triste. Era sólo en los ocasos, cuando se escapaba al jardín del hospital en su hora de descanso, que suspiraba hondo, pensando en el pasado y en todos los que ahora no estaban con ella. Sin embargo, con algo de pavor, se daba cuenta que el dolor por la ausencia de Terry había menguado. No era que no lo añorara, que no anhelara sentirlo, escucharlo y mirarlo. Pero ya no era un dolor punzante, como unos meses atrás. Ahora era una nostalgia reposada, sin lágrimas ni sobresaltos, acompañada de cierta inexplicable seguridad de que un día, este período sin él sería un vago recuerdo.

Lo cierto es que ni en sus más locos sueños pudo imaginarse lo que a continuación ocurriría en su vida: parecía una tarde como cualquier otra, había terminado hacía un par horas con sus clases diarias y en ese momento practicaba en el hospital, bajo la supervisión del doctor Jolly. Exprimía una gasa para lavar con ella la herida de una pequeña de cinco años que había caído por las escaleras de la casa de su abuela; la pobre mujer apenas se tranquilizaba en la sala de espera pues por poco había sufrido un ataque de nervios al ver el vestido de su nieta con una gran mancha de sangre. Afortunadamente la herida no era tan grave como aparentaba y ya Candy se ocupaba de curar a la pequeña traviesa. En eso estaba cuando una de sus compañeras llegó diciendo que la directora solicitaba la presencia de la señorita Andrey. El médico le urgió a dirigirse a la dirección y la rubia pecosa se encaminó adónde la llamaban, preguntándose qué habría hecho ahora, pues cada vez que la mandaban llamar era para reprenderla por alguna imprudencia.

Hubiese sido mucho mejor una reprimenda por correr en los pasillos, por hablar muy fuerte, por haber olvidado desinfectar una habitación o por armar alboroto en el área infantil; mucho, mucho mejor que lo que encontró en el despacho de la directora: sentada en una butaca de raso verde, se encontró con la tía abuela Elroy y su usual expresión adusta. Candy se quedó muda no supo por cuánto tiempo.

-Sigues igual de ordinaria, Candy... ¿No piensas saludarme?-la sacó de su turbación la áspera voz de la señora.

Candice se apresuró a besar la mano de Elroy y decirle lo mucho que le alegraba verla (fuese cierto o no): Después se sucedieron los eventos habituales: la tía Elroy imponiendo su autoridad y abolengo ante cualquiera para obtener lo que deseaba, que en esta ocasión era una entrevista a solas y fuera del horario de visitas con Candice. Una vez solas, la de rancio apellido y casta fue directo al grano.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar -comenzó, aunque fue más bien un monólogo. No hemos tenido noticias del tío William en mucho tiempo. Tememos lo peor.

Candice reprimió un sollozo, pero la anciana parecía imperturbable. Le dio una mirada severa a la chica, se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-El último testamento que dejó te acredita a ti como hereera de gran parte de su fortuna. Así que si no aparece el señor William, tú tendrás que ocupar tu puesto como heredera de los Andrey. Dios nos guarde -esto último lo añadió en un susurro, como para evitar que Candy lo oyera, cosa que no logró. Desde luego dejarás de lado este capricho tuyo de estudiar para enfermera y tendrás que comportarte como una señorita respetable.

Se interrumpió de pronto, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta para decir las últimas palabras que dejaron más que aterrorizada a la joven:

-Ultimaré los detalles legales, pero te adelanto que habrá que conseguirte un esposo adecuado. Y esta vez no habrá consideraciones de ningún tipo contigo. Tienes un deber que cumplir y lo harás como todas las mujeres de esta familia lo hemos hecho.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y la intensa luz solar lo deslumbró, así que los cerró rápidamente, pero sólo por un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos reconoció una silueta femenina de espaldas a él. Las curvas le decían que era mujer, pero la blancura de la habitación y de las propias ropas de ella, le hicieron dudar por un momento de la realidad de lo que veía. No fue sino hasta que ella giró y posó sus ojos almendrados en él, cuando espero estar equivocado y que todo eso fuese real.

-Oh mio Dio! Sei sveglio! Io ho saputo che un giorno... - dijo emocionada la joven, pero de pronto, se detuvo, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y lo miró. -Mi scusi. Io... sono felice per lei. Come stai?

Albert la miraba sin entender una palabra, pero sabía que le había hecho una pregunta y le frustraba no poder responder a tan encantadora jovencita. -Yo... -comenzó Albert, despacio.

-Certo. Lei non parla italiano.1 Yo... -fue el turno de titubear de la joven- me llamo Verónica, soy su enfermera. ¿Cómo siente? Disculpe, no practico mucho el inglés.

Que criatura tan exquisita era aquella que lo hizo olvidar en unas cuántas frases su desconcierto por despertar en un lugar desconocido, después de no sabía cuánto tiempo y, en vez de preguntar por estas y otras dudas, lo tenía sonriendo y mirándola como si de una aparición divina se tratara.

Miró con atención todo a su alrededor. Era una habitación de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol a través de las delgadas cortinas, blancas también. Su cama se encontraba en un rincón, a unos cuantos pasos estaba otra cama con un enfermo cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a ver. Y se trataba de la primera de una larga fila de camas alineadas, igual que en el otro extremo de la habitación. Días blancos alegrados por una figura blanca que parecía flotar entre las camas curando y reconfortando; tomando la mano de un moribundo o limpiando las heridas putrefactas de algún otro pobre soldado que no podían pedir mayor lujo que morir bajo los tiernos cuidados de una enfermera caritativa, como lo era la señorita Verónica.

No sin dificultades de comunicación se enteró que había sido transferido a aquel hospital en Italia hacía varios meses ya. Desde entonces había estado inconsciente y los médicos habían llegado a pensar que no despertaría jamás; pero ella, Verónica, siempre supo que un día lo haría.

* * *

Diario de Alistear Cromwell 22 de mayo 1915

Estas son las últimas líneas que escribo en América. He decidido enlistarme como voluntario en la guerra que se desarrolla en Europa, la que sé que muy pronto, si no se hace algo por impedirlo, llegará hasta nosotros. Me he enterado que en Francia están formando un batallón de pilotos de guerra en el que aceptan extranjeros, específicamente, están llegando voluntarios americanos. Así que, ¿qué me impide ser uno de ellos?

Parto en unos cuantos días. Ya he enviado mis adioses a todos los que amo. No me atrevo a despedirme de frente. Siempre he odiado las despedidas. Prefiero partir con la esperanza de volver a verlos.

* * *

**CITAS:**

1 Traducción: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Está despierto! Yo sabía que un día... / Perdone. Yo... estoy feliz por usted. ¿Cómo está? / Cierto. Usted no habla italiano.

**NOTAS:**

Gracias infinitas a todas y cada una de ustedes las que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme para alentarme a seguir con esta historia. Ustedes saben quiénes son, así que sólo me resta enviarles un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos.

Nashtinka


	31. Chapter 31

**_Capítulo XXXI_**

Hay temporadas en las que uno cree que su vida quedó suspendida en la nada, de unos hilos invisibles que sólo la mantienen flotando pero no la llevan a ningún lugar. Así se sentía Candice desde que la tía Elroy le había dado esa extraña y desesperanzadora noticia. Por un lado, desde luego que la jovencita se preocupaba por el bienestar de su desconocido benefactor pero por otro (el que más) no podía estar tranquila por ella misma, sabiendo que su destino se vería enredado en las decisiones de una inflexible anciana rica.

-Nadie puede decidir por mi.-dijo de repente como quien emite una grave ley. -Yo siempre he sido artífice de mi propio destino.

Y en cuanto terminó de decir esto, se interrumpió y la tristeza y vergüenza la embargaron. No era cierto, ella no estaba justo donde estaba por su propia elección, también habían sido las cisrcunstancias y las acciones de los que la rodeaban las que la habían llevado hasta ahí. Ella sólo había tratado de sacar lo mejor del asunto pero en realidad no había sido su elección ser adoptada por los Andrey, ni asistir a aquel colegio en Londres donde conoció a Terry, no era heredera de aquella fortuna por elección propia, ni tampoco… Pero esperen, sí había decidido ella sola huir con Terry, y el estar estudiando enfermería también era su idea, suya y sólo suya. Entonces sí que era capaz de elegir qué haría con su propia vida. No importaba que la tía Elroy repitiera hasta el cansancio que una señorita de su posición sólo debía cumplir su deber, sin opinar, sin sentir… Además, ella no era realmente una señorita de buena familia, sólo era una húerfana del Hogar de Pony.

* * *

Esa maldita guerra le había arrebatado a dos de sus queridos niños: primero Anthony y ahora Alistear, y quien sabe, tal vez hubiera sido también la guerra la causante de la desaparición de Albert. Su familia se estaba desmoronando. Todo por lo que habían luchado, todos los sacrificios para conservar lo que tenían se vendrían abajo, de nada servirían si no había nadie honorable para continuar con su legado.

Es cierto que veía la promesa en el vientre abultado de Eliza, que pronto daría a luz a un legítimo hijo o hija de Anthony, ¿pero mientras ese niño crecía quién se haría cargo de todo? Además esa no era la única parte de la herencia. También estaba aquella, la que le representaba tantos dolores de cabeza: la de Candice.

Por mucho que le disgustara reconocerlo, sabía que esa muchachita voluntariosa podría velar por la familia, si era guiada adecuadamente, pero no era de su sangre y eso era algo que Elroy no podía pasar por alto.

Sencillamente no podía permitir que la fortuna de su familia terminara en manos ajenas cuando Candice se casara. Y ya que no había lazos de sangre que la unieran con los Andrey, podía aprovechar eso para cerrar el círculo y hacer que la fortuna de los Andrey, se quedara con los Andrey. La chiquilla tendría que desposar a uno de sus sobrinos. Pero, ¿quién?

Dos de ellos estaban fuera de la jugada, por matrimonio o lejanía. Así que sólo quedaban Archibald y Neil.

A los dos los amaba, estaría satisfecha si cualquiera de ellos se quedaba al frente de los negocios familiares. Pero Archibald era un soñador, a pesar de su inteligencia no estaba segura si podría poner los pies en la tierra como para tener tanta responsabilidad. En cuanto a Neil, a él sí que le encantaba el dinero. Seguro sería un fiero defensor de la fortuna familiar. Aunque también podría convertirse en un derrochador… Oh, no podía decidirse. Era un asunto demasiado complicado y con tantas consecuencias para tanta gente. Pero alguien tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y asegurar la sucesión y ese alguien sólo podía ser ella.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea bastante inusual en ella: les preguntaría su opinión. Averiguaría cuál de ellos se sentitía inclinado a casarse con Candice.

Deseaba que pareciera casual. Con Archibald no tuvo dificultades para eso, ya que vivía en la mansión familiar, con ella. Así que una tarde, durante la comida le preguntó como si no le diera mucha importancia, como si recién se le hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué pensarías de casarte con Candice, Archie?

Archie tosió ante la inesperada pregunta y miró a su tía creyendo que no había oído bien. Pero ahí estaba ella, pinchando un trozo de carne con su tenedor y esperando su respesta. Pensó en aquellos ojos chispeantes que un tiempo lo enamoraron, en aquella risa poderosa que inundaba cualquier lugar donde ella se encontrara y sonrió con melancolía por aquel amor perdido. Perdido no porque se hubiese desilusionado o porque el rencor lo hubiera arrancado súbitamente cuando se enteró que ella amaba a otro. Perdido solamente porque en algún momento sencillamente se extinguió, porque en el andar irrefrenable del tiempo desapareció.

-En otra época te hubiera dicho que casarme con ella me haría muy dichoso, tía, pero hoy ya no es así. No, yo no podría ser el marido de Candy.- dijo finalmente con convicción -Pero, un momento, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Nada. Simple curiosidad; quería estar segura de que ya no te gustaba esa chiquilla.

Esperó a que la madre de Neil y él fueran a tomar el té y cuando se quedaron un momento solos, comenzó.

-Neil, ¿Te sería muy desagradable casarte con Candice?

Neil miró a su tía como si esta hubiese enloquecido. Con una cara de espanto, estupor y asco.

-¡Pero tía, es una descastada, una huérfana! - vociferó en seguida, no sin notar que reaccionaba así como un reflejo adquirido, irrazonable.

-No Neil, lleva el apellido Andrey, recuerda eso. -declaró la anciana con firmeza y en un tono que a Neil le pareció por un momento de complicidad.

* * *

Esos días Neil no dejó de darle vueltas en su cabeza. Nunca se le había ocurrido antes, pero era cierto: le gustara o no, Candice era una Andrey. Y no sólo eso, era hija adoptiva del mayor magnate del clan. Si se casaba con ella podría acceder a una fortuna que de otro modo no tocaría. Y el que la tía Elroy haya preguntado, ya aseguraba su aprobación en el asunto.

Lo comentó con su madre y hermana, sin cuyo consejo y visto bueno no daba un paso, y se dirigió a la casa de la tía, feliz por que sentía que al fin llegaba a él la buena fortuna que tanto ansiaba.

-Después de todo, no es nada fea… -concluyó.

* * *

No sabía ya cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, que la estrechó en sus brazos. Habían sido tantos desencantos, tantas tormentas, tantos días de absoluta soledad y de inenarrable tristeza; días que se alargan y se deforman como tenebrosos fantasmas sobre las paredes del tiempo. Había dejado ya de medir el tiempo en meses o años porque le resultaría demasiado espantoso e insoportable. Ahora, como era propio de los seres de su naturaleza, lo medía en el dolor que se le clavaba en el pecho, en las lágrimas derramadas y la melancolía derrochada.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero la verdad era que se sentía tan perdido sin aquellos ojos de esmeralda como un barco que busca la luz del faro en la oscuridad de la noche. Era como un hambriento al que le habían dado una pequeña prueba de delicioso pan, como un ciego que había vislumbrado por un precioso momento la luz. La época que pasó con ella era una deliciosa prueba de la felicidad que podía alcanzar incluso un espíritu atribulado como él y ahora, sin ella, sentía la soledad aguijoneándolo más cruelmente que nunca.

De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez sufría sin razón. Iría a buscarla. Tomaría el primer barco a Inglaterra y la buscaría donde los Andrey. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no podía abandonar las funciones ahora que apenas comenzaba a ganarse la confianza del director. No, no era lo más prudente ir ahora. Esperaría hasta que la temporada concluyera, hasta que tuviera un lugar asegurado en la compañía y más medios para vivir sin depender de nadie más, los dos, solos, como antes.

Y con ese pensamiento se entregó al sueño. En la quietud de su modesto apartamento sólo se oyó un susurro: "Buenas noches, Candy."

* * *

El momento en el que Candy se enteró, por labios de la tía Elroy, que tendría que comprometerse en matrimonio con alguien que le era tan desagradable como Neil fue, como era de esperarse, de lo más dramático. Hubo lágrimas y súplicas por un lado y rigidez y seriedad por el otro. Era imposible que esas dos criaturas que veían el mundo tan diferente se entendieran alguna vez.

Antes de irse, con toda gravedad, la tía volteó y remató el destrozado corazón de la joven:

-Y si acaso pensabas huir, como es tu costumbre, piénsalo bien. No querrás que tus primos sufran por tus desvaríos. Oh, sí, porque si no se encuentra la heredera se armará un tremendo lío legal y nadie podrá tomar posesión de la herencia. ¿Serás tan egoísta para pagar así a quienes te acogieron como una de su propia casa? Además, ya no tienes con quién escapar, supe que el joven Grandchester ya es actor en Nueva York, seguro está entregado a la vida licenciosa y se ha olvidado de ti. -dicho esto, se fue.

Se fue dejando a Candy hundida en un mar de llanto y desesperación. Era cierto, todo lo que había dicho la tía era cierto. La pecosa hubiese deseado escapar sin mirar atrás, sin importarle la enorme fortuna, el deber, el honor, sólo huir de un matrimonio sin amor y seguramente más desdichado de lo que era capaz de imaginar. Pero, ¿adónde iría ahora que sabía que sus actos podían afectar a sus queridos primos? Los únicos que siempre habían velado por ella merecían más agradecimiento.

Eso sin hablar de la última y certera estocada de la tía: Terry se había olvidado de ella. Odiaba admitirlo pero no pocas veces había pasado ese pensamiento por su cabeza. "¿Y si ya me olvidó?" Había pasado mucho tiempo ya. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no volvía?

Hincada en la alfombra, la pecosa lloraba sin control, susurrando un único nombre: "Terry".

* * *

Diario de Patricia O'Brien 1 de junio 1915

Mi querido Stear no está más conmigo. Se ha enlistado como voluntario en el ejército, en un escuadrón de pilotos en Francia. Apenas ahora tengo ánimos para escribir lo angustiada que me siento. A veces me gustaría que la naturaleza me hubiese hehco varón para hacer lo que me placiera, como ellos lo hacen.

¡Ah, que mundo tan cruel y despiadado nos han hecho a nosotras las mujeres! Ellos se van, se entregan a mil y un aventuras y peligros, al horro de la guerra y nosostras debemos quedarnos aquí, a la espera de una carta que siempre tarda demasiado en llegar.

* * *

NOTAS:

¡Hola a todas! Estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. He recibido muchos mensajes y reviews pidiéndome este capítulo y por fin aquí está. Espero que muchas de ustedes me hayan tenido paciencia y ahora lean esta continuación. No les prometo capítulos frecuentes porque les quedaría mal: tengo mil y un cosas encima y el tiempo es despiadado. Pero sí que les traeré otro capítulo y eventualmente el final que ya no veo tan lejano.

Cuídense todas y sean felices.

Nashtinka


End file.
